When I Met You
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: AMUTO,KUTAU,RIMAHIKO,MIRU&RANCHI:Amu's been living a miserable life since her father died,her step family isn't any better,Ami's gone,Her friends are all she's got left,but what if a certain prince knocks on her door? Will he make things better? AU
1. Prologue and Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Authors Note: This is my first Shugo Chara fic. It's an **_**Amuto**_** by the way. Please read and review. I'd like to know if you'd want me to continue with this story or not. Thank you : )**

**-This is an AU & the charas are Human here, I didn't add them all though.**

**-This may be a bit like Cinderella, or something of that sort**

**-Pairings are: **_**Amuto,**__**Kutau **_**and **_**Rimahiko**_

**-Sorry about the age, I reduced Amu and Ikuto's age gap to 4 years**

**-Rima and Nagihiko work with Amu in the same place**

**-If there are any confusions, feel free to ask : )**

**-Thank you and please do tell me what you think : D **

**Prologue:**

_Amu Hinamori was once a care-free and free living little girl. She had a wonderful mother and a loving father who both cared for her dearly. Everyday was a happy and fun filled day in Amu's life…but that all changed. A few years after her little sister Ami was born, he mother died of a sudden illness. It was a depressing day for the Hinamori family especially for Amu, because that was the start of her life turning upside down…_

_After her mother died, her father wed a new wife and Amu and her little sister had a stepmother and a stepsister as well. Her father married someone from the Yamabuki family. And Yamabuki Saaya, that woman's only daughter, soon became Amu's stepsister. A few more years after, her father shared the same fate and passed away. _

_It was then decided that Amu was to work for the family for a living. Amu was used and asked to do house chores all over. She had gained help from her friends and some of the other workers but she was the one who was abused the most. Her stepmother worked her day after day and often punishes her for her actions. Amu decided that it would be best if her little sister were to stay away from this family. _

_She sent Ami to a friend who was willing to take her in. She gets to visit her sister every so often when she gets the chance. And her friends are always there for her when she needs them to be. She has her reasons to be happy and she works hard for her sister's sake, even if it should have been her who inherited all this when her parents had died.. Her life as it is now isn't what she expected at all, but little does she know that when the time comes, something might soon change her life forever…_

**Characters: (Major & Minor)**

_(There may be some add on characters in the future but just the side line ones, I'm pretty sure that these are all the characters I'm going to use…please inform me if I missed any though…thanks : ) )_

**Hinamori Amu**

**Age: 17 **

Amu is one of the remaining daughters of the Hinamori family. When her mother and father died, her stepmother had decided to make her work for her stay in the family. She is being made to do chores and countless house work., she also has a stepsister who also orders her around.

She keeps up a strong façade on the outside and hides her inner feelings towards others. Those who can see through her are her dearest friends. On the inside she's just as shy and caring as anyone else, but she keeps up an outer personality for others to see. Her life as it is now is something she never wanted nor was it something she anticipated. But a certain someone might just knock on her door and turn it all upside down.

**Hinamori Ami**

**Age: 5 **

Ami is Amu's little sister. She's active and she admires her older sister a lot. Amu sent her to live with a good friend who was willing to take her in a few weeks after her father had passed away. Amu did this for her own sisters safety so that she could assure her sister to be away from harm. She currently gets to see Amu during her visits to the Kingdom's village.

**Ran**

**Age: 17**

Ran is one of the workers in the household. She's a verry good friend of Amu's and she's known her for a long time now. Ran is athletic and energetic and she also has the huge tendency of being really loud at times. She handles the cleaning in the house just like Amu and they're very close. She has a positive attitude and is excited about many other random things. She somewhat the opposite of Amu's outside character.

**Miki **

**Age: 17**

Miki is another one of Amu's closest friends. She usually works at the garden and tends it to. She loves to draw during her free time and she has a very artistic side. She has a really good fashion sense and often helps others pick out clothes. She also has the talent of designing outfits and making them for other people. Miki is nothing like Ran's energetic personality, she's a bit more silent and quite the opposite too.

**Su**

**Age: 17**

Su is their cook at home. She works on different dishes of food and she's very talented in the field of hose work. She loves to cook and bake and she's a very gentle and sweet person. Just try not to make her angry… Su, as the chef of the household, tends to kitchen duties most of the time but helps out in any way she can when necessary. She's also close to Amu and she often consoles her about her different problems in life.

**Dia**

**Age: 17 **

Dia has a very bright personality. She reminds other about their inner shine or radiance as she's like to put it. She's also talented in singing and standing out in a crowd. Dia helps out in almost all the housework chores and is close to Amu as well. Like Ran, Miki and Su, she helps her friends through their tough times and always reminds them that whatever happens their inner radiance will always be there and all they have to do is to continue to believe.

**Mashiro Rima **

**Age: 17 **

Rima is one of Amu's closest friends. She works at the house, she was hired there after her parents have abandoned and left her alone. She found refuge in the Hinamori household once when Amu's father Tsugumu was still alive. As soo as he passed away though, Rima was also put to work and is rarely getting enough rest.

Rima might be cold on the outside but on the inside she enjoys making people laugh and seeing them smile. She loves to hear laughter of others and enjoys entertainment. She became very close to Amu and they're now really good friends.

**Souma Kukai**

**Age: 18**

Kukai is more like Amu's brother figure. He manages a shop that sells a variety of meat, a butcher shop, with his brother. They also manage a small restaurant beside it. He gets to see Amu whenever he pays his weekly visits to deliver meat or when Amu gains a bit of freedom to visit the village. Kukai has an active and athletic personality and he is one of the people who can easily penetrate through Amu's façade. He consoles her with her problems just as Su does but he often gives her more of a brotherly advice. He's older than her for a year and they've met when Amu was still very young.

Kukai is always full of energy and he's always there to help out when someone needs him. He's always seen with a huge smile on his face, one that brightens up someone's day.

**Souma Daichi**

**Age: 17**

Daichi is Kukai's younger brother. He helps Kukai with work and the two of them are quite close. Daichi, just like Kukai, also has an active personality. He loves to go out and is always just as full of energy as his older brother. Daichi has a very sporty and sometimes tends to compete with his older brother. He's also a good friend of Amu's since they've known each other for quite a long time.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Age: 17**

Nagihiko Amu's first best friend when she was still very young. He was once known as Nadeshiko because of his family's rules of dressing as a girl. After Tsugumu died, the Fujisaki family were the one's who took Ami in. In replacement for Ami's freedom, Nagihiko offered to work at the Hinamori household, to be able to help his best friend during her time of need. Amu was against the idea but soon had no choice but to agree as Nagihiko insisted to work there on his own will.

Nagihiko originally lived with his older sister right after her parents had passed away. He is also known as Nagi, it was the nickname that Amu had given him after finding out that he was a boy. The two of them are very close and he often gets into misunderstandings with Rima for she argues with him on who Amu's best friend really is.

**Fujisaki Temari**

**Age: 20**

Temari is Nagihiko's older sister, she teaches dance at the village and is the one who is currently taking care of Ami. As Ami was left with the Fujisaki family, it has always been Temari's job to look after her. Ever since their parents passed away, Temari was the one who worked o earn money for their family. Nagihiko helps as well as he is currently working for the Yamabuki's. As of now she wishes her brother and Amu well and she promised to make sure that Ami is free from harm's way.

**Yuiki Yaya**

**Age: 16**

Yaya has a childish personality and tends to act just like a little girl would. She treats Kukai as an older brother and often goes to him for help. She studies dance with Temari and often goes to the Fujisaki household to go and play with Ami and keep her company. She knows of the hardships that Amu has been through but keeps it a secreat just like everyone else.

**Hotori Tadase**

**Age: 17**

Tadase is a close friend of Kukai and Daichi. He's one of the richest families around and has close ties to the royal family. The Hotori Family has always been very close to the Tsukiyomis so he himself is well known throughout the kingdom. He often visits the village to visit his friends and helps them with problems whenever he can. He's only met Amu once when they were kids and he's currently wondering where her whereabouts are now…

**Tsukiyomi** **Ikuto**

**Age: 21**

Ikuto is the only son of the royal family a.k.a the prince, since he's the oldest he is often pushed to wed when they were little kids. He often has girls throwing themselves at him and he doesn't want to marry any of them to the very least. As of now he's still being forced to wed by his father and he hopes to find someone other than those girls that he's already met.

Ikuto tends to hide himself from others and he tends to be quite a mystery. He has the tendency to be perverted when he feels like it though. His true personality is yet to be revealed to others as he is still hiding and not yet willing to show what his personality is really like. A lot of people would give anything to have his position but for Ikuto he'd rather live a normal life. In secret, Ikuto is also talented in playing the violin. What other people praise him to be is something he thinks of otherwise.

**Tsukiyomi Utau: **

**Age: 19**

Utau is Ikuto's younger sister, and the only princess of the kingdom. She has this over protective brother complex thing on Ikuto but still wishes him the best. She used to have a huge crush on her brother until it finally sank in that there was no way for them to be together. Now, she shows him her support as his sister and still continues to care for him deeply. There are times when Utau is also forced to meet different suitors just like her brother and she is really sick of it.

Utau has a rough and strong personality on the outside and can be stubborn at times but she's also kindhearted and loving on the inside, somewhat like Amu. She's a talented singer and she loves to sing. Her voice reaches the hearts of others just as her songs do.

**Yoru:**

**Age: 17**

Yoru is a good friend of Ikuto and Utau. He was found when he was still very young and was taken in the palace. He offered to work there as a payment for letting him stay. He is currently in charge of monitoring Ikuto and Utau and following them around, somewhat like their bodyguard. He has a sly personality and often loves to tease others. He's ery close to the Tsukiyomis and is very grateful to them as well. He's one of the few people aside from Utau who knows what Ikuto is like deep down.

**Sanjo Kairi**

**Age: 15**

Kairi is Yuiki Sanjo's younger brother. He's a very smart child even for someone his age. He's the youngest one who's ever made it to be very respected in the palace. He's a very good informant as well. He likes to make everything as planned out and as well thought of as possible. He and his sister go to the palace to often help with different issues of the kingdom. And for that, Kairi is known to be a very well educated boy.

**Yukairi Sanjo**

**Age: 27**

She is the older sister of Kairi and works under the palace. She and her brother help with the different crisis's and issues of the Tsukiyomi Kingdom. She's in charge of gathering information and reporting it to the palace. She's close to Utau and helps her sometimes with her singing. She's quite clumsy at times and often asks Kairi for favors but nevertheless she still is his older sister.

**Nikaidou Yuu**

**Age: 28**

He is one of the cooks of the palace. He's been working for the Tsukiyomi Family for years and has seen both Ikuto and Utau grow. He's very loyal to the family and he's trusted by everyone inside the palace grounds. He seems to have a dual personality from time to time. There are times he can be strict and serious whereas there can also be times where he is clumsy and carefree.

**Tsukiyomi Aruto**

**Age: 43**

Tsukiyomi Aruto is the father of Utau and Ikuto. He's also the king of the Tsukiyomi Kingdom. He often forces his son to wed and his daughter to meet all kinds of different suitors, but he' still a caring father he just wants both his son and daughter to end up happy and responsible of the Kingdom. He was also a talented musician at a young age, but his duties for the kingdom hindered him from continuing his musical dreams.

**Tsukiyomi Souko**

**Age: 37**

She's the mother and the queen of the Kingdom. She's loving and caring and loves her children dearly. She cares for their well being and wants them to live freely and happily as any ordinary person would, but due to social status they rarely have that much freedom. She's well respected just as the king is and she thinks of what others may need before her own. What she wants the most is for her two childen to find their own happiness in the near future.

**Yamabuki-sama/ Lady Yamabuki (Saaya's mother.) **

**Age: 39**

_(Don't know her name I am so sorry, and I can't think of one please bear with me here.)_

She's Saaya's mother and Amu and Ami's stepmother. She married Tsugumu and as he passed away, she took full control of the Hinamori household. She and her daughter have been ordering people around the place and they get what they want when they want it. She's really demanding and often punishes the workers if they go against her will. She is currently forcing Amu to work and treating her like someone who never even belonged to the family. She took the money and the belongings that were supposed to be passed down to Amu as soon as Tsugumu had died.

**Yamabuki Saaya**

**Age: 17**

She's Amu and Ami's stepsister. She gives people orders and doesn't really care whether or not that person is either older or younger than her. She claims to be able to sing well, whereas she really can't. She idolizes the prince and she's also taken a liking at Kukai and she's a very manipulative person. She treats Amu as a common maid and all the others as just trash. Like mother like daughter. She's one of the reasons why Amu's so miserable at times.

**Authors Note: Please tell me what you think, weather or not I should continue this story. Thank you and please review : )**


	2. It Begins:Arrival Of The Royals!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews everyone : ) Please read the additional Info below:**

**-Pairings I forgot to mention: **_**Miru **_**& **_**RanxDaichi **_

**-Thank you to the ff**_**: **__**xxxUtauloverxxx**__**, **__**Sk8terGurl315**__**, **__**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi**___**and an anonymous reviewer named** _**'Q' **_

**-I also want to say thanks for adding this story to the community** _**Moonlight Serenade**___& _**Strawberry Joker & Neko Violinist**_

**-Thanks for listening to all that…now on with chapter 1 !**

**It Begins: Arrival Of The Royals!**

It was a bright and early morning inside the Hinamori household. Amu woke up with the sun brightly shining outside. She got up and fixed her room and made sure that everything was set in place. After getting dressed for the day, she was supposed to go and greet her friends, but unfortunately a voice that boomed and shook the entire household broke her smile.

"Amu!!!! Where are you, you wretched girl?!?!?" yelled Lady Yamabuki.

Once again Amu sighed. This was how her day usually started, if she was lucky she'd get to greet and see her friends before any if this yelling. "I'm coming, Yamabuki-sama." She called back. Ever since her mother passed away and her father had remarried, she never dared to call her stepmother mom. She never liked this woman and it occurred to her that she never would.

Amu walked towards the large stair steps and entered her stepmother's room. "Yes? You needed me for something Yamabuki-sama?" asked Amu

"Took you long enough. Now I want you to go to Saaya's room immediately, she wants a dress to be sown and her room to be made spotless. As you know, we'll be having guests later this afternoon, so I want this whole place to be spotless. Do you understand Amu?" asked Lady Yamabuki in a serious tone.

"Yes, of course. I'll get it right away." Said Amu. As she bowed and closed the door behind her, she gave off a sigh. _"Great, this is going to be another long day…."_

Amu walked over to Saaya's room. She knocked on the door and heard a voice telling her to "come in". She walked inside and saw Saaya throwing dresses and other things out of her closet, this resulting to a big mess inside her room. _"No wonder they wanted me to clean this place, it's as if a tornado hit it."_

Amu soon stopped her thoughts and spoke "Um…you needed me Saaya-san?" Just like her stepmother, she never regarded Saaya as a part of her family either.

"Yes I did. Amu, I want you to clean this mess up! I can't have visitors around the house when my room is a total mess. I also want you to fix these dresses and make sure they're perfect! I can't choose what to wear just yet so make sure I can choose from those." Said Saaya "After all, I have to look my best for my prince."

Amu rolled her eyes at that comment, of course how could she ever forget today? It was the day that Saaya's been looking forward too all this time, she's been screaming her head off when she found out about it.

Soon enough, Saaya started throwing dresses at Amu. Those were the dresses that she wanted done. "You can leave for now, clean my room later. Deal with the dresses first I want them finished before our guests get here." Ordered Saaya

"Yes of course, I'll get to them right away" said Amu and then she left the room and headed back downstairs. "_Well, I better get these done. I still have a lot to do for today."_ Thought Amu as she began to walk back to her room to sew and fix the dresses that Saaya had handed to her.

**Meanwhile….At the Palace….**

Ikuto woke up from his bed and walked straight for the dinning room. There, he met with his parents and his sister Utau. His mornings were the same as usual, he guessed that a few minutes from now his dada would be talking to him about getting married again. He sighed as he took a seat beside Utau and as NIkaidou delivered their breakfast for today.

"Thank you Nikaidou-san." Greeted Tsukiyomi Souko with a smile to the chef.

"It's not a problem Your Majesty. I do hope you enjoy." Replied Nikaidou with a bow before he left the dining room and went back to the kitchen.

As they were eating, Tsukiyomi Aruto opened up another topic for them to talk about. "Now, Ikuto…Utau, as you both know we will be paying a visit to a friend of ours today. We will be going to the Hinamori household, you see the daughter of Tsugumu is currently having her 17th birthday today." Explained Aruto

"Isn't he dead?" asked Ikuto in a bored tone.

"That isn't very nice Ikuto." Replied Souko "Yes, Tsugumu passed away years ago but he still has a daughter. If I remember correctly, he has two actually. Midori died after the second child was born."

"So what's the point of visiting? Won't it be a waste of our time? If both parents are gone then how would you know where their daughters are?" asked Utau

"I have not received any news of them moving, and as I remember correctly Tsugumu remarried before he passed away so I'm sure his daughters are in proper care." Said Aruto

"We haven't seen his family since he passed away, so since today is supposedly his daughter's birthday we decided to pay her a visit." Said Souko

"We'll be leaving later, we've sent word of our arrival there and in return they have invited us to dine with them." Said Aruto "I want you both to be on your best behavior today."

Utau an Ikuto just nodded at their father's statement. Soon as their meal had ended the two siblings decided to take a walk around the castle with their friend Yoru. "Well that was a surprise want it Ikuto?" asked Utau

"At least he didn't say anything about me getting married this time." Said Ikuto with a sigh "But to think we'd be visiting the Hinamori family…I don't even remember meeting Tsugumu's two daughters."

"Neither do I, but father's orders are still orders and we don't have much of a choice. I wouldn't mind going though, it beats staying here all day doing nothing." Said Utau. Ikuto had to agree with that, it was better than listening to the kingdom's leaders talk about their heritage and some other stuff that he has to do once he rules the kingdom.

"You know, you guys have another bright side to this.~nya" Said Yoru

"And what might that be?" asked Utau

"You get to go out of the palace and see what the village is like too~nya." Said Yoru

"Hey, can I ask you something. Do you have to keep saying the word 'nya' in every sentence?" asked Utau looking at their child-hood friend.

"Not really~nya I guess I just got used to it." Said Yoru with a smile

"You can't really blame him can you Utau? He's been like that since we were kids, not that it's such a big shock is it?" said Ikuto "And back to his statement, Yoru does have a point there. At least we get to get out of the palace for once."

"Yeah, you're right about that….I want to go back to my room for now. This is getting a bit boring." Said Utau as she looked at her brother and Yoru. Then a few seconds later she got an idea "Ne Ikuto, could you do me a favor?"

"If it's got anything to do with going out with you then no." replied Ikuto

Utau looked at him with a pout and spoke "Please, I told you I got over you already didn't I? It's got nothing to do with that kind of stuff."

"Fine, what is it that you want?" asked Ikuto

"Can you…play the violin? I feel like singing right now….is that okay?" asked Utau with a pleading look.

"You know, you can be so nice to me sometimes but you're mean with other people. Not to mention you're extremely nice to Ikuto~nya." Said Yoru

Utau has always been like that. She can be stubborn and mean in front of others but she's nice and the complete opposite of it all when she's in front of Ikuto and Yoru. She's especially stubborn when in front of her suitors…not that anyone blames her for that though.

"You know I have my reasons. So Ikuto? Is it okay? You haven't played for a while now and your violins like a display." Said Utau hoping her brother would say yes.

"Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway…" replied Ikuto. He headed down to his room to grab his violin while Utau was smiling happily.

**Back in the Hinamori household…**

Amu was just about finished in sewing and ironing the dresses that Saaya wanted done. She was happy that she was able to restore the dresses into a nice beautiful form. It made her wonder what Saaya did with these things to make them look trashed. Soon a knock was heard on her room door and Dia came inside.

"Amu-chan, we've been waiting for you. You haven't eaten anything yet and we were starting to get worried." Said Dia

"Gomene Dia, demo I had to do things for Saaya today. She wanted me to sew these dresses and I just finished ironing them too." Said Amu "You didn't have to call me, I'll be fine."

"If I didn't call you, you'd most probably be overworking yourself again Amu-chan." Said Dia in a knowing tone. She was right, Amu would just be following orders and not even worry bout her own health that she sometimes gets to tired the following day to even wake up and eat a proper meal.

"*sigh* Amu-chan why don't we go to the garden together. Su's prepared tea there and a meal for us to eat. Miki's just about done with her morning duties as well. Nagi and Rima are there too." Suggested Dia

"Alright, let's go." Amu gave in to what Dia had suggested. She knew that she was only forcing her because she cared about her welfare. Thinking of the bright side, she'll finally be able to see her friends for the day.

Amu walked with Dia to the garden and there she saw Su, Rima, Nagi, Miki and Ran. She was greeted by all her friends in the garden with happy smiles and some with worried and confused looks.

"Amu-chan! You're finally here!" called Ran "We've been waiting for you."

"You're much later than usual, did something come up?" asked Nagihiko

"No, it was nothing special. Saaya just wanted me to sew some of the dresses that broke and iron them for her." Explained Amu as Dia led her to the table and she sat on one of the chairs in between Nagihiko and Rima.

"Again? She's asking you to do her chores for her again????" asked Rima, she didn't like Saaya and her mother, in fact none of them did.

"Yes, but I don't mind really. I should be used to it by now." Said Amu with a sigh as Su was pouring warm homemade tea into their cups.

"That's what so bad about this situation. She shouldn't let you do anything like this, especially not today." Said Miki. Everyone knew what was so special today, I was Amu's special day. But it was the same every year, there was no celebration. Her friends would hold one for her and then she'd just spend time with them for a couple of hours. She was forced to work weather it was her day or not.

"Amu-chan, today of all days. You should go to the village today and we should celebrate. It is your 17th birthday, shouldn't it be a special day? It looks like all you do for your birthday every year is work non-stop." Said Miki with a sigh.

"Besides, you shouldn't be even working for them in the first place. When Tsugumu-san was still here this place was so much fun." Said Ran

"They should be the one's working for you not you working for them. They owe you Amu-chan. The inheritance was supposed to be yours, it doesn't belong to that witch!" said Rima with a huff.

"Now just quiet down Mashiro-san, if she were to hear you, Amu-chan might get punished…again." Said Nagihiko with a sad tone in his voice. The last time Amu got punished, she couldn't even manage to carry herself or walk for days.

"This is abuse I tell you, she wouldn't even have to be in this situation right now. It's just not right." Said Ran

"Not to mention we're getting a visit from the royal family today~desu. They're coming here to greet Amu-chan aren't they?" asked Su. The main purpose of the Tsukiyomi's visit was because of Tsugumu's daughter and it had nothing to do with the Yamabukis.

"True, but that witch might just make up some excuse that Amu isn't here or something like that. She knew their reason for coming from the moment she got the message. There's no way she didn't plan anything." Said Rima

"That's undeniable, she must have thought of something to get Amu-chan out of the way. I'm sure Saaya wouldn't want anyone else to get near her precious prince." Said Dia

"As if the prince would ever go for someone like her. She's the complete opposite of the words nice, caring and kind." Said Rima

"This is going to be a long day. Amu-chan won't even get to see Ami…" said Miki. They all saddened at the name of the sweet little girl. It's been months since Amu last saw her and she's her little sister too.

"It's okay you guys, Ami understands. It won't change anything, even if I keep sulking here. They aren't going to grant me any freedom today even if it kills me. Besides I get freedom to go to the village every so often, I'll see her soon." Said Amu. Deep down though she missed her little sister and she even wished that Kukai and Daichi were there to help her.

The others could see she was lonely on the inside. Nagihiko put an arm around her shoulder and spoke "One day, Amu-chan, we will get you out of here. All of us will, soon the truth will be exposed about what they've been doing to you. You deserve better than this Amu-chan."

The others nodded in agreement, if there was one thing they wanted right now it'd be to be free from this prison. The Yamabuki's had been in control for long enough. They knew Amu had something to look forward to and being in this house isn't the answer to her happiness.

It wasn't long before a sound was heard, the royal family had finally arrived at the household. Amu and the others were tending to there household chores and duties for the moment and were made sure not to be seen in front of the prince and the other royals. The didn't really care weather the royals saw them or not, either way it didn't bother them and they didn't try to complain.

Rima was cleaning the halls of the large mansion when she heard footsteps down the stairs. She looked up and saw Saaya approaching her as well as Lady Yamabuki. "Good morning Saaya-san, Yamabuki- sama." Greeted Rima. She wanted to be nice, at least for this once she didn't mind. It's not like getting angry about anything would help.

Lady Yamabuki just turned away from Rima and spoke "Remember your role in this household. You and the others are nothing more than mere maids to be told what to do. You are not to make close contact with any of the royals do you understand? Just as a reminder, do not defy your orders unless you want to get punished again." And with that she was walking down to open the door "Now get out of my sight child."

Rima was starting to loose her calm outer character, she tried to remain as calm as she could while walking away from the halls. She soon caught a glance of the royal family entering and so she became the curios cat. She hid behind the walls, just behind the staircase to listen in on their opening conversation.

Lady Yamabuki opened the door and soon the royal family came out of the carriage. She and Saaya bowed and invited them inside. "Welcome sire to our humble abode." Spoke Lady Yamabuki with a smile

"This is my daughter Saaya." She introduced as Saaya bowed.

"Hello Your Majesties, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Saaya as politely as she could.

"The pleasure is ours, thank you for having us today." Said Souko with a smile. "Oh yes, let me introduce myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Souko, this is my husband Aruto and these are our two children. My oldest son Ikuto and my daughter Utau. This is Yoru, he's a close friend." She introduced them one by one pointing to each one of her family members.

Ikuto caught Saaya's attention, he was as the rumors had said. Mysterious and handsome, and he was fit to be the kingdoms prince. She was practically doing nothing more but stare at him while her mother talked with the other guests.

Ikuto noticed Saaya's stares and so did Utau and Yoru. Ikuto simply shrugged it off and looked away, it was nothing new to him. This was why he was never quite attracted to girls, all they ever do around him is swoon and stare. Utau was bit disappointed and at the same time a bit disgusted by Saaya. She never would have expected Tsugumu's daughter to turn out like this. Yoru was…well he didn't know how to react to this girl in front of him, he just found her weird. Period.

Then after a few more minutes, Queen Souko brought a question up. "Saaya, you must be Tsugumu's oldest daughter. You just turned seventeen am I correct?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh! My apologies." Said Lady Yamabuki "I'm afraid you're seeking for my other daughter yes?"

"Other daughter? I thought you only had two? Isn't the other one just a little girl?" this time it was Utau who asked the question.

"Well….yes. But you see, it was a sad event for us all. After my husband had died, his oldest daughter from his first wife was in a state of depression. She soon ran away from home and she took her little sister with her. I haven't seen them for a long time, I've heard that she sold her sister to another family and took off." said Lady Yamabuki and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Oh my….that's so sad." Replied Souko

"I apologize for not telling you when I got your message that you will be paying us a visit. I just couldn't bring myself to…" Lady Yamabuki acted as if she was about to cry as she told the tale.

Souko put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and spoke. "I am so sorry to hear that. It's alright, it must have been hard on your part."

"Both my stepsisters are no longer with us. I don't blame them for running away but I hoped it could have gone better." Said Saaya as she was also faking a cry.

Meanwhile Rima was furious. "How dare she! That she witch! What does she mean ran away? Amu's right here!" Rima was getting angry, she wanted to go over there and expose all of Lady Yamabuki's lies. Rima was so angry that she didn't notice she was walking further and further away from her hiding place. Soon she got exposed…

"Mashiro Rima!" This was definitely Lady Yamabuki's voice. She was approaching Rima with the royal family by her side.

Rima gulped, she's done it now. If they knew that she heard she'd be dead by nightfall, or worse, Amu could get hurt. "Yamabuku-sama, I apologize I was just…" Rima kept calm and pit out her outer character façade. She was doing well enough, except there was one problem…she had no excuse.

"What did I tell you? Were you here this whole time?" asked Lady Yamabuki, she was speaking as nicely ass she could as to not expose her anger in front of the Tsukiyomis.

Rima knew her voice was a lie, heck her whole tale earlier was all a fib. "I…I was just here to…" Rima was about to run out of a excuse when suddenly…

"Oi! Mashiro-san! Did you get the bill from Yamabuki-san already?" Rima turned to the sound of the voice and saw Kukai heading her way.

"K-Kukai…." Muttered Rima, she was shocked to find him there _"How'd he find me here anyway?"_ she thought

"Hey, did you get the payment like I asked?" asked Kukai as he ruffled her hair.

"Payment?" asked Rima as softly as she could.

"Yeah, for the deliveries today. Man, you must have been day dreaming or something, I leave you for five minutes and you totally space out!" said Kukai with a smile and Rima could have sworn that he winked at her.

Kukai then turned to the Tsukiyomis and bowed. Then he turned to Lady Yamabuki "Gomen Yamabuki-san. I asked Mashiro-san here to collect the payment for our deliveries today so that my brother and I could store them out in the back freezer. She just returned from cleaning the halls and said you were still here so asked for her to go back." Said Kukai. Rima knew he was lying, she never went back and she never met Kukai on her way either. She knew where he was getting at and man was he right on time.

"Sorry Kuakai, I was about to head back when I saw Yamabuki-sama talking to His Majesty and Queen Souko. I didn't want to be rude. Then you suddenly come along." Said Rima, she was playing along Kukai's little act.

"No biggie, come on. For that you have to help me store all that meat in the back fridge. Daichi must be freezing in there." Said Kukai with a laugh. He gestured for Rima to go on ahead. As Rima passed him he whispered "Go on, I'll meet you with the others kay?"

Rima bowed to the royal family and soon left, Kukai turned back to Lady Yamabuki and her guests. "My apologies, that stuff was my fault. I shouldn't have ordered her around like that." Then Kukai turned to the royal family's attention "I'd also like to apologize for interrupting your conversation." He spoke with a bow. As he got back up he saw Utau looking at him. She looked confused and as if she knew, he was trying to help Rima a while back. He stared back at the blonde princess, but soon they were interrupted by Lady Yamabuki's voice.

"Souma-san, I suggest you and your brother tend to your duties. I will pay for the deliveries later. I'd like to put my guests first." She told him

Kukai smiled, but he was smirking on the inside. For one, Kukai knew all about the punishments and harsh things that Lady Yamabuki can do to her workers when they disobey her. He knew that if he admitted this whole thing was his fault, she couldn't do anything to punish him cuz he doesn't work there. _"Firing me wouldn't do any good either, unless she wants to loose all her supplies that is."_

Kukai turned to Lady Yamabuki and spoke "Of course, I'll get to work right away. Once again I deeply apologize for all of this." And with that he gave Utau a last glance and flashed her a smile and walked away.

Utau looked at him walk away wide eyed. She was shocked about the whole smile and staring thing that just happened a few minutes ago. Ikuto looked at his sister with amusement in his eyes. He smirked at her reaction and soon shrugged it off.

Then Lady Yamabuki faced her guests as soon as Kukai was nowhere to be seen. "I apologize, my maids can be a bit disobedient at times."

"Your maid seemed to be quite young." Stated Souko

"Oh yes, Mashiro Rima. She was abandoned by her parents, I took the poor child in and tended to her. She offered to work here to repay for living here it was rather kind of her." Said Lady Yamabuki.

Not knowing that Kukai was still near the area, he heard all of it. _"Another story filled with lies…" _thought Kukai as he sighed and completely walked away from the main halls.

Kukai walked into the garden and he saw Miki there with Dia and Amu. He went to offer Diachi some help, but it turned out that he finished all the work on his own anyway. He walked over to his friends and soon Rima was there with Nagi.

"I can't believe that witch!" yelled Rima in an angered tone. Amu and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at their friend.

"Did something happen, Mashiro-san?" asked Niagihiko with a confused look on his face.

"A lot happened. Trust me you wouldn't want to know." Kukai's voice was heard. Amu shot up and ran to Kukai and gave him a big hug.

"Kukai! You came!" greeted Amu as Kukai hugged her back

Kukai gave out a laugh and spoke "Course' I came, I wouldn't miss it birthday girl. You growing old today Hinamori." He teased

"Hey! You're way older than I am." Said Amu with a laugh.

"That's true." Replied Kukai, as they broke from the hug, he ruffled her hair just as he did with Rima.

"Oi Kukai, I' done with everything." Daichi's voice was heard and everyone turned to see him walking to the garden with Ran. Daichi went over to Amu and waved "Look who just turned seventeen." He told her

"Hehe it's nice to see you too Daichi." Said Amu. Then she noticed that someone was missing "Hey guys, where's Su?" she asked looking around

"Not here. She's been told to make lunch for the guests. She's probably serving them now." Said Dia

"That witch isn't worth her time." Hissed Rima

"What happened with her?" asked Ran as she looked at the others hoping for an answer to Rima's sudden anger issues.

"Don't know, she was like that when she got here. She was screaming something about the witch, which I'm guessing is you-know-who." Said Miki. They all knew who Rima called a witch, it was pretty obvious.

"So what'd she do this time? Another punishment?" asked Daichi

"Nope, this time it was a bindle of lies to match." Said Kukai facing the others

"Bundle of lies?" asked Nagihiko

"So…what exactly happened anyway?" asked Ran "Mind sharing?"

Rima told her part of the story and as she was doing so the others were all shocked and most of their mouths were pretty much wide open by now. "And she even said that Amu sold Ami to another family and ran off. I mean, the nerve of that woman!" said Rima as she finished.

"Woah, that's just….woah…." That was all Daichi could muster to say he didn't know how to react to that. He never thought someone would actually go that far.

Nagihiko looked furious by now. He was looking at Amu and saw that she was trying to control her anger too. "That was going a bit too far…even for her. Lying like that….it's unforgivable."

"She's making it look like Amu-chan was the criminal here." Said Ran

"Amu-chan would never do anything of the sort. Sure she was lonely when Tsugumu-san had passed away but there was no way she'd run away without a trace and there was no way she'd do anything out of control like sell her own flesh and blood to someone else." Said Dia

"She told all those lies…what I can't seem to believe is that they all bought it." Said Miki. She never knew that the royals were that oblivious.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't, who knows?" said Kukai

"I would never ever sell Ami…even if it was for money. I'd give her a better life if I could." Amu's voice was starting to fall apart.

Nagihiko put an arm on her shoulder and spoke "Amu-chan, you can't let anything she said get to you."

"It's going to be okay Amu-chan. I mean if Su heard this I think she's going to loose it, even if she is all that kind." Said Ran

"Yeah she isn't, especially if you hear what else she said." Said Kukai

"What? There's more?" asked Daichi in disbelief.

"Yeah, more lies that is." Replied Kukai. He told them what he overheard with that talk about Rima. As Rima heard this she huffed.

"As if! She didn't take care of me! I was fine until she came along. In fact we were all doing fine until she got here!" said Rima

"That's true, Tsugumu-san was making us work and all but at least we got the respect and treatment that we all deserved." Said Miki

"I don't know what my father ever saw in that woman. She's changed the minute he passed away." Said Amu coldly. Her friends knew she wasn't blaming her father she was just mad right now. But who could blame her?

"Come on Amu-chan, we're just about done here. Do you want to go to your room?" asked Dia comfortingly

"No thanks Dia, I think I'll stay here at the garden, it's much more relaxing than my room." Said Amu, she tried to smile, at least to shrug off all the other thoughts in her head.

"We have to get going Amu-chan, we still have to clean some of the other rooms in the second floor." Said Ran

"We're sorry Amu-chan…" apologized Dia

"No it's okay, I'll stay here. I have no further orders but to stay away an keep myself hidden from the royals." Said Amu

"I'll keep you company for a while. Daichi, can you head back to the village alone for now? I'll keep Hinamori some company for a while." Said Kukai

"Sure thing Kukai." Replied Daichi with a thumbs up "Just be back before dark."

"I'll be staying here too Amu-chan. My job is here in the gardens so I don't have to go anywhere else." Said Miki with a smile

"Arigatou Miki, Kukai. You guys better go, you might get in trouble if you got caught here." Said Amu looking at her friends. They all nodded and left, Amu was soon left in the gardens with Kukai and Miki with her

Su was busy making lunch in the kitchen and serving them in the dining table. She was serving them to the royal family and she heard some of their conversations. She heard Lady Yamabuki apologize to the Queen as well. "I am dearly sorry that I haven't told you about my daughter, it is her birthday today. I hoped that I'd be able to see her…"

Su was pretty much confused with this and thought _"What does she mean by that~desu? Amu-chan's right inside this house."_ She shrugged of the disturbing thought and delivered the food to the table.

"I hope you enjoy your meal~desu." Said Su as she bowed and placed the dishes on the table.

"My, you have such a young cook." Said Souko as she took a bite of the dish that Su had made "And she's quite talented too."

Su smile and she was pleased that the guests were enjoying their meal, then she caught a glance of Ikuto and Uatau. She knew who they were, but to her they seemed bored and uninterested at the moment.

Su was right, Ikuto and Uatau paid no heed and attention to what Lady Yamabuki was saying. They had their reasons for that, then soon Utau spoke up. "Mother, we'd like to take a little walk around if that's alright."

"But of course Princess you're quite welcome to do as you please. In fact, why not let Saaya accompany you? She can give you a grand tour." Said Lady Yamabuki

Utau didn't like that idea, she was hoping to walk alone with Ikuto and Yoru. If they needed a tour guide she definitely didn't want it to be her. Then it's as if Utau's wishes were answered as Su spoke "If you'd like I could give you a tour~desu I know this place from top to bottom." She said happily

Lady Yamabuki was about to object when, for the first time since they got there, Ikuto spoke "That'd be fine. We wouldn't want to interrupt your meal Saaya-san." Ikuto stood up from his seat and Yoru did too. Su followed them, and as Saaya was about to object they were already away from the dining table.

Su took them to different places around the mansion and she smiled as she noticed that her guests were somewhat paying attention. _"I might get punished for this later on~desu, but it seemed like they weren't comfortable with Saaya as their company."_ Su smiled, as much as she didn't want to get punished, she figured it was worth it.

Soon they reached the part of the garden. Su didn't know that Amu was there with Kukai, but as soon as she saw a silhouette of Miki she wanted to stay safe. She hurriedly took them away from the garden hoping that no one would notice Amu and Kukai there.

Unfortunately, as they were walking passed the place Ikuto caught a glance at the pink haired girl and stared at her as she was laughing with Kukai and Miki. For some reason, Ikuto was immediately attracted to this girl. Utau didn't seem to have noticed her and neither did Yoru.

Once they were almost away from the garden, Su sighed thinking that no one saw and she was in the clear. But she was wrong, because a few minutes after that Ikuto spoke. "We have to go back to the garden. Now." He told them

"What are you talking about?" asked Utau

"Let's just go." Said Ikuto as he made his way back to the mansion's garden.

"Wait~desu. You can't…." but before Su could say anymore, Utau and Yoru were already following Ikuto. She sighed, she knew it was too late to stop them now. What more could she do?

"_I hope Amu-chan knows how to tell fibs~desu She's going to get hurt if she get's caught by Yamabuki-sama again…."_ She followed them to the garden and hoped that they wouldn't find out the truth.

The truth that the girl Ikuto saw was actually Hinamori Amu, Tsugumu and Midori's first daughter, the one who should have inherited all this. And most importantly, the girl that they heard was lost forever…

**Authors Note: That's it, the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think of the story : )**


	3. Meetings and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**-Thanks for all the reviews you guys and sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

**-This chapter has most of the pairings in it but in small portions, I'll add more soon**

**-On with the story! Please Review afterwards Thank you : D **

**Meeting and Consequences**

Ikuto was rushing back to the garden where he saw the pink haired girl. He was surprised that his feet were taking him there to begin with. He knew nothing about this girl but somehow something wanted to drag him there. As he was headed to the garden Utau and Yoru were rushing after him confused as to what he was doing.

"Ne, Ikuto~ What is going on? We already passed this place didn't we? What's the point of going back~nya?" asked Yoru

"I have to make sure. I was sure I saw a girl there…" said Ikuto still making his way to the garden.

"Eh? And what about a girl? You never liked girls, what's so new about this one?" asked Utau with a confused tone in her voice.

"I don't know, but she seemed different form the other maids here. There was something odd about her." Said Ikuto.

"What are you talking about?!?" asked Utau "You must have been seeing things."

"No, I was not seeing things." Retorted Ikuto. He and the others ran as fast as they could back to the garden. They even forgot that Su was right behind them at the time and she was panting from all the running they were doing.

A few more times of running and they were just a few steps away from the garden. Ikuto could already make out a silhouette of three people there. Those that belonged to none other than Amu, Miki and of course Kukai.

Amu was talking with Kukai and Miki. Miki was doing her job and taking out the thorns that had grown on some of the flowers, particularly the roses. Kukai was trying to cheer Amu up on the current situation at hand.

"Shouldn't you leave Kukai? You'd be leaving Daichi all alone to do the work." Said Amu, she didn't want to cause they Souma's any more trouble.

"Nah, Daichi can do whatever he wants to do today. The store's closed." Said Kukai with a smile.

"Eh?!?" Amu was shocked at this, if the store was closed then why would they make deliveries here? "Demo Kukai, you just made a delivery here didn't you?"

"Oh come on Hinamori, you know that those deliveries are my only way of getting into this place. I'd do it if it means seeing you guys. Besides, today's your special day and I wouldn't miss it." Kukai gave her a thumbs up and his usual wide grin.

Amu smiled at her friend. Kukai wasn't the only one who treated her like this, the others did too. She was so fortunate to have such good friends by her side. "Thanks Kukai, I really owe you this time…" she told him

Kukai shook his head in response and spoke "What are you talking about Hinamori? You don't owe me anything."

"You just saved Rima back there, not to mention you came just in the nick of time. And the fact that you still came to visit me today." Said Amu

"Look, as much as I hate to be rude or anything, I kind of agree with Mashiro-san. She calls that woman a witch because you know that she can be one most of the time…" said Kukai. He actually had more than that to say if Miki hadn't interrupted.

"Most of the time? Don't you mean all the time? The one day she becomes nice is the day one of us married one of the royals which from the rate of zero to ten I'd call that a zero or a slight one." Said Miki

"Well, okay fine she is kind of like a witch. Not to mention that none of you deserved any of this to begin with." Said Kukai

"You can't really blame them, fact is they're afraid of Amu-chan." Said Miki

"Afraid of me? Why would they possibly be afraid of me?" asked Amu in confusion.

"Well, she has a good point there. The fact that they've been practically abusing you and lying about your past and future, you know stuff like that. If these were to be known in public with the right proofs, those two would be out of here and you'd own this place." Explained Kukai "Why do you think they want you to be so well hidden that they'd go as far as to make up all those lies and treat you like a maid?"

"Sooner or later though the truth is bound to be exposed somehow. Just do what Dia says Amu-chan. You true radiance is within and there's still something for you to look forward to, so don't loose hope and just believe." Said Miki with a smile

"Yeah, not to mention everything that you've all done for me. Thank you…." Said Amu giving both Kukai and Miki a sincere smile.

"Ah, is the cool and spicy character fading Hinamori? You don't seem to be using it on us anymore." Teased Kukai

"O-of course, I don't need to use it when I'm with you guys anyway." Said Amu turning away.

"Here we go again with that stubborn attitude of yours." Laughed Miki

The three of them began to laugh and enjoy themselves when they heard footsteps and it seemed to them like running steps. Kukai stood up and looked around the path to the garden. The first person he recognized was Su, and she was running far behind.

Kukai gave Su a "What are you doing?" look and he was wondering why she was running to get here in the first place.

Su soon pointed for Kukai to look forward and she was frantic about it too. Kukai looked at Su's companions and his eyes widened. _"The royals?!? I thought they were having a mean with the Yamabuki's?!?"_ he thought.

Kukai saw Su give him a worried look as they were getting closer to the garden…meaning closer to Amu. Kukai nodded and understood immediately. _"Darn it! Who'd think they'd rush all the way back here?"_

Kukai looked at Amu and Miki and they immediately stood up from their positions. "What's up Kukai?" asked Miki with a confused look.

"The royals are headed this way, Su's with them. I guess they decided to linger around rather than eat." Said Kukai

"Who'd want to blame them, even I'd choose to get locked in my own room than have dinner with those two…." Said Miki

"Kukai? Which of the royals are headed this way?" asked Amu

"Looks like the prince and princess of the Tsukiyomi family and one of their friends I think." Said Kukai as he was referring to Yoru. He turned back to see Su and the three people hurriedly coming their way.

Kukai looked at Amu and spoke "Okay, no one panic. We'll just have to act normal, like how we usually do. Remember Hinamori as much as possible we have to lie low. We wouldn't want you getting hit again…." Kukai muttered the sat sentence but Amu heard.

She knew that Kukai was just worried about her being punished just like last time, but he didn't need to worry. Amu knew her part here and she didn't really care weather the royals knew who she was anyway so it didn't matter to her. She'll keep her identity a secret as she always did to previous guests and she knew this wouldn't be any different…or so she thought.

Su arrived with her company back at the garden. She knew Kukai saw them coming and she hoped that he got what her signals had meant. Su tried to act as calm and as ordinary as possible. "Here we are~desu, the garden." She said with a smile

Utau was off loss of words, she found the garden stunning and incredibly beautiful. The flowers were well trimmed and arranged and there were no weeds or scattered dirt to be found anywhere. It was truly well taken care of. "Your garden is amazing, you must have such an experienced gardener at this mansion."

Ikuto couldn't disagree and neither could Yoru, they both found the place stunning and beautiful just as much as Utau did. Then, as the three of them were deep in their thoughts a voice interrupted it all.

"Ah, your royal highnesses. What a pleasure surprise it is to see you all here today." Miki came out with a smile.

"Miki! You're here~desu!" called Su

"Of course I'm here Su, aren't I always? I'm in charge of this part of the mansion remember?" replied Miki

Su let out a slight giggle. Miki was playing this out exactly as she should, she was acting perfectly Miki-like even in front of the royals. This way they wouldn't know that the others knew they were coming.

Utau looked at Miki and she was shocked to find a girl there younger than her and now she finds out that she works in this mansion as it's gardener? But why is that such a surprise? Even their chef is younger than Ikuto and her too.

"You took care of all these flowers?" asked Utau as she continued to look at the beautiful setting.

"Hai, that's my job." Replied Miki with a smile

As Utau was looking at the flowers, she was mesmerized. She wanted to touch them and look at them in a slight closer angle. She went near one of the nearby bushes and was about to touch one of the roses when a hand had stopped hers from getting any closer to it.

"Whoa, careful now Hime-sama. You wouldn't want those hands of yours to get scratched do you?" Utau looked at the person that was holding her hand and prevented her from touching the flower. Once she looked up she saw the boy that had been with Rima earlier when they arrived.

Kukai gave Utau a big smile like he always does and gently pushed her hand away form the bush. "You wouldn't want to get scratched by all those thorns; it's not a nice feeling. Sometimes I don't know how Miki does it around here."

Utau stared at Kukai with a shocked expression. Then she realized that his hand was still touching hers. Her face turned into a light shade of red and she pulled her hand away from his. "T-thanks…for the warning…" she told him while turning away.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Kukai just flashed a smile once more and then he turned to face Ikuto and Yoru.

"Your Highness, and um….." Kukai bowed but he didn't really know what to call Yoru so he was a bit confused. He scratched the back of his head with his one hand and gave out a small laugh. "Sorry about that, may I know who he is?" he asked

"He's Yoru, a good friend of ours." Replied Ikuto plainly. He was still looking around for the pink haired girl that he saw.

"Um…Kukai? Where's Amu-chan~desu?" asked Su looking around for Amu, she knew better than to mention her full name in front of the royals.

"Oh..Hinam—I mean Amu right…" Miki shot him a glare and Su shot him a surprised look. Kukai sweat-dropped. He was never used to calling Amu by her first name; he always referred to her as Hinamori. This time though, he's got to be careful, much more careful. Once he calls Amu as Hinamori in front of the royals, they're all done for.

"Um, she went to get something in her room. She'll be back in a second." Said Kukai

Ikuto found this a bit suspicious and so did Utau and Yoru. _"What was he about to say? Could it be?"_ thought Utau

Just a few more seconds later, Amu arrived at the garden. She really did go away for a while. She went out to take the sown dresses that Saaya had wanted back in her room. Since Saaya's room was bound to be empty of anyone by this time she just took her chances…

As she arrived at the garden, she saw Kukai, Su and Miki there and three other people who she assumed to be the prince, princess and a company of theirs. She approached them as she would any other guest and bowed. "Hello, Your Highnesses. It was nice of you to come and pay this place visit." She told them

Utau was a bit surprised at Amu's arrival. She didn't really know how long she was there. Once again, as silence fell Amu spoke "My name's Amu, I work as one of the maids in the mansion."

Su then spoke next "Oh that's right, how rude of us. My name's Su~desu. I'm the mansion's cook." Said Su with a smile

"Right, and I'm Miki. I take care of the mansion's garden." Said Miki

"And my name's Kukai. My brother Daichi and I own a meat shop and a small restaurant down at the village. I make weekly deliveries here." Said Kukai

Ikuto was focused on Amu and he was silent the whole time since she got there. Utau was the one who spoke and did the introductions. "I'm Tsukiyomi Utau and this is my brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Introduced Utau then she turned to Yoru "This is Yoru he's a good friend of ours."

As they were introduced, Ikuto remained silent. Yoru on the other hand was too busy staring at Miki to respond. Miki eyed Yoru in a suspicious way and asked "Hey….are you okay?"

Yoru snapped out of it and spoke "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine~nya."

"Nya? Where did that come from?" asked Miki looking at him

"Don't min Yoru, he does it all the time. You could say that he's quite accustomed to say that in each of sentences." Said Utau

"Oh….okay…." replied Miki

Amu was silent for a while, and was looking at Ikuto. She noticed that he was staring at her for a while now, and she found it odd and disturbing… "Um….Your highness….are you okay? You're acting awfully strange…" asked Amu

Ikuto snapped out of it and smirked "Of course. Why? Were you worried about me?" he asked

Amu's eyes shot wide open and she spoke "What?!? Well….I was just wondering if you were okay…" she had her outer character in use again.

Kukai was a bit surprised at that response too and so was Miki. A price does not respond like that. At least this was definitely a first for them. Amu was shocked too and so was Utau, never had she heard her brother respond to a lady like that, especially not in front of their parents or he'd get in trouble.

Ikuto on the other hand just smirked. He found Amu's shock cute and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Something told him this girl was definitely interesting indeed. Another moment of silence passed them all. Ikuto looked at Amu closely and noticed a small and barely noticeable scratch on her face and some on her hands.

Unlike a normal gesture that a person would question what happened, Ikuto did something a little bit different. He went near Amu and pulled her close. Then he used one of his free hands to touch her face where he saw the scratch. "What happened here?" he asked, you wouldn't know if he was seriously concerned or just teasing her.

The others had their mouths hung wide open. One, they were shocked Ikuto even noticed the scratch, it's something that resulted to Amu's latest and previous "punishment" from Lady Yamabuki. Two, he was holding her like that and they just met!

Amu's eyes shot wide open as Ikuto held her, her face was turning red and she couldn't help it, soon as her consciousness returned she pulled away quickly and said something she never meant to, well at least to a prince. "Don't touch me like that you pervert!"

Kukai was holding back his laughter as he heard Amu yell at Ikuto that way. Man did she have guts! Miki was surprised too but on her point of view, she thinks Ikuto deserved it. Yoru was shocked as well, no one as in no one ever dared to stand up to Ikuto that way…ever. Utau was shocked but she was smiling on the inside. This was the first time she saw a girl reject Ikuto, and call him a pervert, instead of ogling at him and staring.

Ikuto was purely shocked at what had just happened. He sure never expected that kind of reaction. Instead of being angry or frustrated though, Ikuto smirked even more. He was starting to grow quite fond of this girl. _"Well…that was very interesting." _ He thought

Again for about the third time, silence ensured. Amu was staying a far distance away from Ikuto _"What kind of a prince is this guy?!?"_ she thought. Never in her life did she expect a prince to be like this! To think she thought he was quite charming at first sight.

Their odd silence was soon interrupted by a loud shriek that seemed to be getting closer to the garden. "Amu!!!!!!" this voice belonged to none other than…who else? Saaya. She went towards Amu and the others and spoke "Amu! How dare you, did you forget your orders?" asked Saaya harshly and then she looked at Miki and Kukai.

"And you two! Kukai-san, shouldn't you be leaving, I'm afraid you should be done for the day by now and leave immediately." she looked over at Kukai and her voice was less harsh when she spoke to him than to Miki.

Saaya then looked straight at Miki and she went over to her and whispered. "I'll make sure you get what you deserve later." Miki knew what that meant, and she didn't like it one bit. She knew that she was about to be punished.

Saaya then noticed that Su was there "And what, may I ask are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I simply took them to look at the gardens~desu." Replied Su softly

"Well, you should get back to work. My mother is calling for you in the kitchen. I will be the one to accompany his highnesses." Said Saaya. Su nodded and left, she looked at Miki and Amu with an apologetic look because she couldn't help them.

When Su was no longer around, Saaya looked at Utau and Ikuto and she spoke "I apologize for all the trouble that our maids might have caused you. They aren't educated much and I want to apologize for their sake. I didn't mean for them to be a bother or a nuisance."

She must have forgotten that Kukai was still there because he sure didn't like what he was hearing. Miki was getting frustrated and she really wanted to yell at Saaya right now. _"The nerve of this woman! She is so….." _She gritted her teeth and then clenched her fists, but she held her anger inside of her not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"Saaya is it?" Started Utau as she observed the red haired girl.

"Yes Your Highness?" asked Saaya as surprised as she could. Deep down she was pleased that Utau had remembered her name.

"I'd like to let you know that your _maids_ as you'd like to put it were not a bother to us nor were they a nuisance." Said Utau sternly "In fact, we were grateful that they've offered us some of their time to give us a tour and answer all our questions." she was starting to get pissed at Saaya.

All of them were silent. Utau had just defended them, the people that the Yamabuki family treated like trash. Kukai smiled inwardly, he was starting to think that there was more to their princess and not just her strict and tough character on the outside. Saaya on the other hand had other thoughts. She was mad that someone like Utau would side with someone other than her _"How could she? These people don't deserve this! I do! I'll make sure mother hears about this personally."_ She hid her anger and smiled at the princess.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't know they were helping you with something." Apologized Saaya. Of course, the others already knew that all this was fake, a mere charade.

Ikuto looked at Saaya and he was doubtful. He knew something was up but he just couldn't put it. How the workers here suddenly kept quite around her and they looked as if they either feared her or angered her. Ikuto knew that Utau must have seen it too and he was right about that.

Utau looked at the others and she directed her vision to Kukai, the guy that couldn't stop smiling a second ago was very different from the guy she's seeing now. It was as if Kukai was now hiding different emotions inside of him and Utau and Ikuto could tell something was wrong.

"We have to go." Utau suddenly spoke "Our parents must be looking for us right now. Come on Ikuto, Yoru, let's leave."

Ikuto slowly followed and went off ahead of his sister and Yoru soon followed. Saaya was surprised at their sudden decision to leave so she followed them immediately. She shot a quick cold glance at all the others and then turned back to follow Ikuto.

Utau sighed and as Saaya was already ahead of her she started walking away as well. Before she could get far from the garden, someone pulled her hand from behind. She turned around to see Kukai there standing behind her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, thanks a lot…Hime-sama." Said Kukai "You don't know how much that helped, no one's ever done that for them before."

"What are you talking about?" asked Utau confused. She didn't really get why Kukai was thanking her in the first place.

"Nothing, it's just…thanks." With that said, Kukai let go of her hand and started walking back to the garden. He turned to Utau one last time and called out. "Have a safe trip home by the way, see ya'!" then soon he was gone.

Utau watched as Kukai soon disappeared. She found it a bit odd that he thanked her for something she didn't do, But if ever she did do something, she thought that it was nice of him to go and follower her just to thank her. She smiled and then soon went to follow Ikuto and Yoru.

Back in the garden Kukai, Amu and Miki were seated there in silence. Then, Miki suddenly spoke. "Amu-chan, are you going to be okay?" she asked in worry, after this she was more worried than ever.

"Yeah, I'll deal with it, it's nothing…" replied Amu bluntly.

"Oi, Hinamori you really should do something about it you know. If you keep doing as they say they'll never let you go." Advised Kukai

"I know that Kukai, but that's much easier said than done isn't it?" asked Amu

"Amu-chan, if they do anything to you…" started Miki but before she could say any more Amu cut her off.

"Daijobu Miki, I'll be fine." She told her friend with a smile.

Miki sighed and knew that Amu wouldn't so anything about it even if someone begged her to. A voice was then heard approaching the garden. "Miki! Kukai! Amu-chan! We're back!" they guessed it, that was Ran.

Ran came with all the others including Su. Su looked lonely and sad but she didn't make it that obvious to any of the others. "Ran, everyone, welcome back!" greeted Amu with a smile.

"Amu-chan, did something happen?" asked Nagihiko. That was just like him, he could always tell if something was wrong with Amu, just the same way Kukai could.

"What makes you say that Nagi?" asked Amu. She already knew that Nagi could perfectly tell something was wrong. Right now though, she was just being stubborn all over again.

"Come on Amu just say it already. Something happened, and I'll bet you my life that it had something to do with either one of the Yamabuki's." said Rima and again they were right about that too.

"What did they do this time?" asked Dia, she was starting to worry about it. She knew that if ever involved Amu's stepfamily it was never a good thing…ever.

Amu sighed and gave in, she knew that she couldn't hide anything from them anyway. She just wished that at some way she wouldn't get her friends involved in her problems because they'd most likely get hurt. "It's nothing that big and it's kind of a long story."

"Then cut it short, besides if it's long we have time to listen to it." Said Rima

"What happened Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko

"Well…where to start?" Amu then told the story as detailed as she could remember. She started from when Su came to the garden with the royals and how they got there. She then went to the part where Ikuto suddenly held her close to him and she yelled at him by accident and called him a pervert.

With this part of the story told the others started to laugh. "Who knew that the well respected prince was such a hentai." Said Dia while giggling

"You really showed him Amu-chan, nice job." Said Ran

"That was really something, wish I was here to see it though." Said Rima "It looks to me like your character kicked-in in front of them right?" she asked with a smile.

Amu nodded in response and looked over at Nagihiko, he looked at her and from the looks of it he wasn't satisfied yet. _"He knows something's bothering me and he isn't going to drop it until I tell him._" Thought Amu with a sigh.

As if reading her mind Nagihiko suddenly spoke. "There's more to that, isn't there Amu-chan?" he asked her and once again Amu nodded in reply.

"Well, yeah. That's not all that happened." Said Amu her face suddenly dropping again as she continued her tale. She soon reached the part where Saaya appeared and saw them with the royals.

"She saw you?" asked Dia. She and the others knew what that meant. They had clear orders to keep away from the royals, especially Amu.

"I tried to keep them away from the garden when I saw Amu-chan, but they were just so persistent~ desu, I'm sorry." Said Su. She felt guilty about getting the others in trouble. If she could have stopped the royals then none of this would have happened and Saaya wouldn't have seen Amu talking with the prince, so Su was guilty and she felt that she was the one to blame.

"Su, don't be crazy. It wasn't your fault at all. You tried to stop them didn't you and that was good enough. It was never your fault that they saw me." Said Amu smiling at her friend

"Thank you Amu-chan." Replied Su with a warm smile

"So? What'd she say after she saw you?" asked Rima getting a bit curious at what had happened while they were away.

"She told Kukai to leave, not that he did seeing as he's still here right now, she ordered Su to go back to the kitchen. And then she looked at me and told me she'd make sure her mother heard about this and we all know what that means." Sighed Miki, she never liked recalling these things.

"No…not again…." Said Dia. Her guess was that Saaya would take it all out on Amu again just like she always does when she's angry.

"What are we going to do? Amu, Miki and Su are going to get punished…" said Ran in a soft tone.

"I'm going to be fine you guys." Said Amu, she didn't want her friends to continue to worry about her.

"No you aren't, if she goes all out on you again you won't even be able to take a single step." Said Nagihiko, he was starting to get protective of her again. Nagihiko never liked it when Amu got punished, but they always take it out on her and they have their reasons for it but still…

"But it's not like we can turn it all back, I mean if we could I go back to when Tsugumu and Midori-san were still alive and make sure he never married that witch." Said Rima sternly

"None of us wanted it this way remember?" said Ran and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey at least Saaya got a taste of her own medicine." Said Amu with a smile as she remembered that Utau herself had defended them from Saaya.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rima with a confused look on her face.

"She means that for once someone stood up to her, and that someone just happened to be the Utau-Hime." Said Kukai with a smile.

"Ow, that must have hurt. But not that I mind since she really deserved that, a lot more actually." Said Rima

"*sigh* Other than that good thing happening…what are we going to do now?" asked Dia. "I don't want Amu-chan getting punished again."

"None of us does Dia, but we don't know how to stop it." Said Kukai with a sad and low voice. Kukai was rarely there when Amu was hurt and that's why he was pissed at times at himself that he wasn't there to help her at all.

They stayed in silence and a few seconds later a shout was heard "Amu! You get up to my room this instant! Bring Miki and Su along with you!" Lady Yamabuki boomed.

The others looked at Amu in fear and sadness, they saw this coming and they didn't know what to do.

Ikuto and Utau were back at the palace and were in Ikuto's room with Yoru, they recalled the event that just took place when they were in the garden. "It just doesn't make any sense! It's too complicated!" said Utau pacing back and forth

"Something was definitely up~nya." Agreed Yoru

"And another thing, that Kukai, I think that's who he was. He was about to call that Amu girl Hima-something then he suddenly cut it off. What's with that?" asked Utai recalling Kukai sudden stuttering.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just hiding something from us that's all." Said Ikuto plainly

"Please, you're telling me you didn't find anything fishy?" asked Utau looking at her older brother.

"I didn't say that, but what's the point of talking about it now?" he asked her

"*sigh* You know what I think? I think he's thinking of that Amu girl~nya." Said Yoru with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, she is the first girl to ever push you aside like that." Said Utau with a smile looking straight at her brother. "Ikuto, you have to admit this girl is quite…different."

"Different isn't how I'd put it, more like…interesting." Replied Ikuto with a smirk as he remembered Amu. He did find her interesting and that blush on her face was just priceless!

"Well that figures since you kept staring at her~nya." Said Yoru with a snicker

"Right, this coming from the guy who kept staring that that gardener…Miki was it?" countered Ikuto as he saw the face of his friend turn red.

They all shared a good laugh or two, and for once Ikuto was actually looking forward to seeing this girl again. If only he knew who she really was…

Amu and the others were still a bit traumatized at hearing Lady Yamabuki's voice…and they knew what lies ahead.

"Amu-chan…." spoke Ran "Don't go…."

"I have to Ran, if I don't she'll probably come down here and drag me anyway." Said Amu with a sad smile "I'll be back, don't worry about it too much."

Miki and Su looked at their friends and as Amu left the garden they soon followed her lead up to the room. The others stayed there in silence.

Rima got up and ran to the mansions main halls with the other following her. They saw Amu and the other two climb up the stairs and into the room. They waited and waited and soon they heard shouting and yelling coming from the large room. Rima and Dia gasped hearing all the commotion and were worried for Amu. Kukai turned away, but he could still hear all the hitting and shouting going on. Nagi and the others couldn't seem to bear it anymore and Ran was the first one to rush into her room.

Even as they were already inside their rooms, they could clearly hear the yelling and hitting. Ran, Rima and Dia had hot tears already running down their cheeks, Kukai soon excused himself as it was getting late and Daichi might be waiting for him, but he couldn't bear to think of what Amu was going through right now, it hurt him too much.

Nagi went out of the house and back to the garden, he looked up at the coming night sky and saw that a full moon was beginning to form. He soon heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Rima there and her eyes were still wet from the crying. "I wonder if Amu's going to be okay…." Asked Rima

"I don't know either…but Amu-chan, she's too nice of a person at times. She never deserved this kind of life. Maybe if she left this place she'd have something to look forward to and have a happier future…." Said Nagihiko

"Amu wouldn't like hearing you say that." Said Rima looking at him

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but think she's doing too much on her own." Said Nagihiko and then Rima broke down crying again. She couldn't help it if her best friend was in such a state.

Nagihiko went by Rima's side and comforted her. They didn't get along at times but there were times they understood each other and this was one of those times. Deep down, Nagihiko could focus on one thing "_Amu-chan….I hope you find your happiness someday, we will get you out of here. Please be safe…Miki…Su…" _

**Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews : ) Please Review on this and tell me what you think : D**


	4. Pain,Problems and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I was happy reading all of them. Thanks for sharing your thoughts about the story : )**

**-This chapter doesn't have any of the pairings much, but I hope you guys like it.**

**-The pairings will come in the next chapter : )**

**-Please tell me what you think. Please Review if you can : ) Thank you and hope you enjoy the story!**

**Pain, Problems & Plans**

Amu woke up from her sleep and she could hardly move. She was currently bruised all over and she remember the last time that se experienced this much pain. She thought back to the events of last night and she also thought of how Miki and Su were doing. Their eyes were bloodshot red when they left the room and no one could blame them for that.

Amu tried to get up and sit on her bed when suddenly a hand held her still and spoke "You should lie down more Amu-chan, it won't be a good thing for you to force yourself or it might get worse." Amu looked over at Dia who was smiling at her kindly.

"Dia…." Muttered Amu

"Ohaiyo gozaimas Amu-chan." Said Dia with a smile

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Amu

"I'm making sure you're feeling better Amu-chan. You should rest some more." Said Dia "You might pass out if you don't."

"Dia…what…where…Su and Miki! Where are they?!?" asked Amu frantically

"Shh, calm down Amu-chan. Su and Miki are fine. They're simply resting in their rooms that's all." Said Dia trying to calm Amu down, she knew Amu was worried for her friend right now but Dia also hoped that Amu would start to worry for herself.

"…" Amu remained silent for a while then pain struck her. She didn't think that the pain in her wounds would last this long and would actually be this painful. But if you come to think of it, after what happened last night, she would be more surprised if it didn't hurt that much. With that kind of punishment, that kind of logic is kind of impossible.

Amu looked over at Dia and noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen too. "Dia…are you alright? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" she asked her friend

Dia was a bit shocked a the question, she didn't want Amu to notice that she's been crying as well, but there was no escaping it now. "Daijobu Amu-chan, it's okay. I'm alright now…." She told Amu with a smile

Amu wouldn't buy it and she knew perfectly well why Dia was crying. "Dia gomenasai, I made you all worry about me like that."

"No, Amu-chan it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong and you should have never been punished to begin with." Said Dia then she paused for a second and spoke "Amu-chan, when you got here last night, we noticed something odd….."

"What would that be?" asked Amu confused

"Well, Miki and Su didn't have as many wounds and cuts as you did and to top it off you had twice the wounds they ever had. Do you mind if I ask what happened and how that came to be? We didn't want to ask you last night and Miki and Su didn't want to talk about it." Dia noticed that Amu stayed silent and so she added "But Amu-chan, if your not comfortable with talking about it then I don't mind."

Amu shook her head and spoke "No Dia, I'm fine with it. I might as well tell you what happened anyway, I wouldn't want for you and the others to continue to ponder about it and then worry as much."

Dia simply nodded and then soon enough after a few more moments of silence Amu began her story "It started like this…."

_Flashback…._

_Amu, Su and Miki entered the room. There, they saw Lady Yamabuki looking at them with ice cold eyes and she was shooting them death glares. All was silent or a few second when Lady Yamabuki finally spoke "Lock the door. Close it and lock it Now!" she yelled _

_Su reached or the door and locked it just as she was told to do so. The three of them stood there in silence and then Lady Yamabuki spoke again "Now, I think you three know the reason why I called you here yes?" she asked walking closer to them. "I've heard from Saaya that you've disobeyed your orders and have spoke with the prince and princess." _

_They all continued to remain silent when Lady Yamabuki yelled "Answer the question!"_

_Amu twitched and then she answered "Y-yes Yamabuki-sama…we've spoken to them in the garden…." _

"_I see, and if I remember correctly I gave you strict orders not to keep in contact with them correct? And yet you disobeyed, especially you Amu!" she yelled _

"_B-but it wasn't Amu-chan's fault Yamabuki-sama. We just happened to pass by the garden when I was giving them the tour…." Su was about to continue to explain her side when she was suddenly cut off…_

"_And you Su! I cannot forgive you for that. If you knew that Amu was in the gardens that why did you bring them there hmmm?" asked Lady Yamabuki. They could tell that she was trying to pin this on Su._

"_I- I didn't know that Amu-chan was still there~desu, I really didn't…." said Su. She honestly didn't know. After she was called to the kitchen, she thought Amu went to work on the other areas of the mansion just like Dia and the others._

"_Of course you didn't and are you about to tell me that you didn't know where you were headed at the time too?" mocked Lady Yamabuki_

_Su was on the verge of tears, she was telling the truth and both Amu and Miki knew that. Lady Yamabuki turned to Amu and spoke "Didn't I tell you not to make any contact with any of the royals whatsoever?" she asked _

"_But it wasn't Amu-chan's fault! She didn't even know that they were going to be given a tour, if you told us sooner then we could have stayed hidden!" argued Miki. She didn't like it when they were being pushed like this when they didn't do anything wrong. Miki knew she made a mistake getting angry and yelling like that, but right now she didn't care. She wouldn't have anybody accusing her friends like that no matter who it was!_

_SLAP!_

_Miki looked at Lady Yamabuki wide eyed and she just got hit in the face. She touched her cheek and it was starting to get swollen. Lady Yamabuki was furious with Miki for her yelling. "How dare you talk back to me like that!" she dragged Miki cross the other side of the huge room and Miki hit the wall._

_Lady Yamabuki pulled out a whip from her closet and went towards Miki who was currently on the ground. Miki stared at her wide eyed as she knew what was coming. A few seconds later the lash of a whip hit her body and she tried to stop herself from reacting to the pain. _

_Amu and Su looked horrified "Stop it~desu! Please don't hurt Miki!" cried Su _

"_Be quiet!" yelled Lady Yamabuki as she hit Miki with the whip once more. Miki was struggling to keep up with the pain._

_Amu couldn't take it anymore. She could no longer take it, seeing her friends suffering for her cause was too much. Miki was about to suffer another hit from the whip, she closed her eyes to prepare for the impact, but then when she heard the whip hit something she didn't feel a thing. _

_Miki opened her eyes and her eyes widened when she saw Amu cover for her therefore taking the hit. Amu looked at Miki and smiled weakly "Miki, daijobu?" she asked softly _

"_Amu-chan…." Muttered Miki. Amu just stood up for her and took the hit for her._

"_How dare you Amu! Get out of the way!" yelled Lady Yamabuki _

"_No! I won't get out of the way! You can't keep hurting my friends! Su was right, none of us knew that they would come to the garden and visit anyway. How were we to know if we weren't even told! All you said was that we don't show ourselves to them, not the other way around! I won't let you keep hurting my friends any more, if you want to hurt them you have to go through me." Said Amu confidently. She was sick of it, all of it. She was sick of seeing the others get hurt and she won't stand for it any longer._

_Lady Yamabuki was silent for a while then she smirked at Amu. "Very well then, if you want to protect your friends so be it. Then you wouldn't mind taking all their hits for them." _

_Miki and Su's eyes went wide. Then Amu was soon getting whipped by Lady Yamabuki continuously like there was no tomorrow. "No Amu-chan! Don't!" yelled Miki, but Amu didn't step aside. She continued to protect and shield her friend._

"_Stop it~desu!" called Su, but again no one listened and Amu was still being hit. Tears were already falling from Su and Miki's eyes as they saw Amu get hurt for their sake. Amu was holding in her tears and refused to scream. She didn't want to let Lady Yamabuki of having the pleasure of seeing her cry. _

_The hitting and the pain continued, Miki and Su were trying to beg for it to stop but it was futile. Nothing worked, and they continued. Amu was getting different bruises and cuts all over her but she refused for her friends to get hurt and take her place. It was a few more minutes later before the three of them were told to go back to their rooms. Lady Yamabuki left them with her last words for the night "If you ever disobey again, things might get much worse than this." _

_As the three of them left the room Miki and Su carried Amu to her room and placed her on her bed. Amu was so weak that night she could rarely speak. That's when Rima and the others came along._

_End of Flashback…._

"Then that was about the time when you guys helped me get to sleep. I remember not being able to answer any of your questions last night, gomansai Dia…" said Amu

Dia remained silent and she could hardly believe what she's heard. Amu risked herself to be able to protect both Miki and Su, that would explain why she has most of the wounds than anyone else. Dia sighed and spoke "Amu-chan, you shouldn't apologize to me. As I said earlier you did nothing wrong, I'm just glad that you're okay." She told Amu trying her best to smile.

Meanwhile inside Miki and Su's room Miki was seated on her bed with an emotionless expression on her face. She wanted to apologize so much to Amu. She blamed herself for what had happened and she just couldn't get over it. "Amu-chan was hurt because of me, if only I took those hits she wouldn't be hurt like this…." She muttered to herself

Su was worried for Miki and Amu. She saw how Miki was acting and the fact that she refused to eat anything was definitely not helping her situation right now. "Miki, you should eat something or else you'll get weaker this way." Nagihiko came into the room and he was accompanied by Ran and Rima.

"I'm not really hungry…" replied Miki, she just lost her appetite right now, but no one was buying that excuse.

"Come on Miki, it wasn't your fault, Amu-chan was just trying to protect you…" said Ran trying to comfort her, but that didn't make it better it made Miki feel a whole lot worse.

"How would you feel then?" asked Miki and her voice was rising a bit "How would you feel seeing Amu-chan like that? How would you feel if you saw her endure all the pain just for you?!? Don't be naïve Ran! It doesn't matter if she was trying to protect me or not the fact that she got hurt because of me…"

SLAP!

Miki got another hit in the face, this time it was Ran's doing. "You think I'm being naïve?!? I might be clueless at times but don't think I can't relate to you! What would you do if you were in Amu-chan's place? Would you just sit there and watch her get hurt? You'd do the same for her wouldn't you Miki? You would protect her too, so stop acting like a fool and face reality that she did that because she cared about you and you'd most likely do the same for her too! And don't think that it was easy on us hearing you guys get hurt like that, it was just as hard for us as it was for you!" Ran was now crying and tears were falling from her eyes, never had she yelled at anyone like that. She was always so free spirited and fun that it was way out of her character. She had heard what had happened from Su, all of them did, but she didn't want Miki to act like this.

Miki had tears in her eyes too. All of them were surprised at Ran's sudden outburst. She watched as Ran was breathing heavily as the effect of all the continuous yelling she just did. "Ran…gomenasai…" whispered Miki

Ran suddenly gave her friend a hug. "Daijobu, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you or hit you Miki. I just hate to see you and Amu-chan like this."

"Ran…it was my fault, you were right. If I was Amu-chan I would probably do the same thing. I should have thought about that first I'm sorry…" Miki hugged Ran back and the two of them smiled at each other.

"So…friends?" asked Ran

"Yeah. You bet." Replied Miki with a smile

There was a bit of silence for a while when suddenly Nagihiko spoke up "It's nice to know you're back to normal Miki-chan." He said with a smile "Now I think you better eat something."

"Okay…" replied Miki then she looked around the room and asked "By the way..minna, where's Amu-chan?" she asked

"She's resting and Dia is looking after her right now." Said Rima finally speaking

"Oh…" replied Miki

"Don't worry about it, she's fine. She just needs a lot of rest." Said Nagihiko. He saw all the wounds that Amu had and he didn't like it, but he didn't want to have negative thoughts right now.

"That's good, I'm glad she's okay." Said Miki with a smile

Soon enough, Dia came into the room. She walked over to her friends and spoke "Minna, Amu-chan has a request she would like to make."

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Nagihiko. He didn't like this feeling he was starting to get. He ha a feeling that whatever Amu's request was it wasn't an easy thing or them to approve of.

"She wants to take a trip to the village tomorrow." Said Dia with a sigh "She said she'd like to visit Kukai and Daichi."

"Oh no, that is not going to happen. She needs to rest." Argued Rima. There was no way she'd going to let Amu go there in her current condition.

"I agree, she's still too weak." Said Nagihiko

"Yes, but she's being persistent. She said she'd be fine and she can take one of us with her." Said Dia

"And how would you get away with it? The Yamabuki's would never approve." Said Rima. She was hoping to find a loophole for Amu not to leave the house.

"I'm afraid she's settled that already. She volunteered to do the weekly shopping and asked Yamabuki-sama for permission." Said Dia

"But why would they allow something like that?" asked Ran confused

"They just want to give her more work to do and since she's wounded like this even something as simple as shopping would be hard for her. They're enjoying the pleasure of seeing her hurt." Said Miki with a frown

"But she'd more or less be limping her whole way there!" said Rima

"That's why she wants one of us to go with her." Said Dia "So we could help her."

"Well….maybe this won't be a bad thing. As long as someone goes with her~desu. I mean, she'll get to see Kukai right?" said Su. She thought that seeing Kukai might help cheer Amu up. This might be a good thing for her.

"Su does have point there, Amu-chan might just want to talk to Kukai and he might be able to help her lessen the pain she's experiencing right now." Agreed Nagihiko

"Amu-chan did say she'd want to go tomorrow. That would mean another day for her to rest." Said Ran

"Well, as long as she rests today I guess it should be fine right?" asked Miki

"Alright then, but we should do her chores today, you know so we can help her." Said Rima finally agreeing.

They all divided Amu's chores equally and Dia was told to take care of Amu for the rest of the day. They would allow her to go to Kukai's only if she rested and so Amu didn't bother to argue.

**At the Palace…**

Utau was bored to death and she had nothing to do. She wanted to sing, but she found it more comfortable if someone were to listen or if Ikuto was there to play the violin. She didn't mind how many people heard her as long as she can sing her heart out. As long as there was one person that she could touch her songs with, she was happy.

Nowadays though, no one listened to her sing anymore. If there was one person, even just one who'd take the time to listen it was enough for her. She wanted to make them happy and see them smile with her singing _"It was better when Sanjo-san and Kairi were still here, at least they'd listen to me even if it was just once…."_ She thought with s sigh

She was always alone now, Ikuto would be busy with some meetings with her father, Yoru would do his bodyguard duties and she would just be asked to do as she likes or meet suitors she wasn't even interested in.

Utau sighed, she went around the palace and there she saw her father talking with some guy she's never seen before. She went and took a closer look, she was then noticed by her father approaching.

"Utau, there you are. Just the girl that I wanted to see." Said Aruto as he called his daughter. "Can you come here please?"

Utau sighed, she knew that whatever was going on it wasn't good. She approached her father slowly and tried her best to smile. "Yes, father? You needed me for something?" she asked

"Yes, Utau how would you like to go and take a trip to the town?" asked Aruto and he saw Utau smile. She's always wanted to see the town and the townsfolk. Being trapped inside of the palace wasn't really giving her any freedom to see much that was on the outside.

"I'd love to." She replied with a smile.

"That's nice then it would give you time to spend with Sir Daniel." Said Aruto

"Who?" asked Utau, she thought she'd be able to do this alone not with someone else.

"He's a prince from the other far side of the kingdom. He would love to accompany you." Said Aruto and then he pointed to the young man beside Utau "He's this young man right here."

"Oh…" Utau simply smiled at the man but deep down she didn't like the feeling of this guy. _"Great, another day with a prince, just perfect…" _she thought

"It's nice to meet you princess, you are as the rumors say. Beautiful indeed." Said Sir Daniel and he took Utau's hand and kissed it.

Utau wanted to slap the guy in the face. She knew it was just a gesture, but she hated it when they did that. For some reason she could already tell this guy was definitely anything but good news. She remained silent and continued to smile. She pulled her hand away, not too forcefully a little later.

"I'm sure that you and I will definitely have a good time." He told her

Utau was already depressed and this just added to it, she should have never approached her father, but to think of it there would make no difference otherwise. They'd probably go and call for her sooner or later anyway. Soon Utau's depression was lifted up when her father spoke.

"You'll leave tomorrow and I will be asking Yoru to accompany you." Said Aruto

Utau immediately smiled, with Yoru coming along she wouldn't mind. He knew most of the village too and it wouldn't be all that bad with him around to accompany her. "Alright then, I'll inform Yoru of it immediately." Said Utau

Before anyone could say another word, Utau walked off. She walked straight to her room again and waited until Yoru and Ikuto were both done with their duties, then she'd go ahead and talk to them…

Later that evening, Utau went into her brother's room. She knocked on the door and spoke "Ikuto, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked

She heard a reply of "whatever" so Utau just took that as a simple yes, sure or fine. Utau entered the room and found that both Ikuto and Yoru were there. Yoru was seated in one of the chairs next o the large bed and Ikuto was lying down on the bed itself with his hands behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Utau, whatcha doing~nya?" asked Yoru

"Nothing much, it's actually getting boring around here." Said Utau honestly she walked around the room for a while then looked at her brother who looked like he came from a torture chamber and just got out.

Utau approached Ikuto and spoke "What in the world happened to you?" she asked him while poking him in the sides.

"First of all, stop poking me. Next, I just came from a load of useless meetings, those the initially bored me to death and almost killed me if that was even possible." Said Ikuto

"Well at least you had something to do today, all I did was stay in my room and sulk." Said Utau with a frown.

"Oh? You want to take my place then? Cause if you do, trust me when I say that I'd gladly give it to you Utau." Said Ikuto looking at his little sister

"Please, I've been through worse." Said Utau

"Really? Do you know how much I'd rather be locked in my room than even bother to go to those useless and nonsensical meeting? You've had it easy." Said Ikuto

This time Utau stood up and spoke "I've had it easy? Oh look who's talking. Do you even know what father wanted me to do today? He wanted me to accompany Sir what's his name to town tomorrow and I don't eve like the guy!" she retorted

"At least your not being forced to marry some random girl who just happened to be around the corner!" said Ikuto

"And you think meeting suitors isn't just as bad?" asked Utau "Have you even seen those guys? They're like little pests that you can't get rid of."

Yoru was in the midst of both shock and panic. Never in his life has he seen them fight. Let alone argue. He was panicking because he wanted to stop them from fighting to begin with. He stood up from his seat and yelled.

"Knock it off~nya!" said Yoru

Ikuto and Utau looked at him, they rarely saw him yell so this was just as big as a surprise to them as it was for Yoru to see the two fighting for the first time. They stared at Yoru for a while before he spoke again. "Stop it, you both have problems but you can't take it out on each other. It's not going to help you~nya!" he told them

Utau and Ikuto remained silent for a while and then they both sighed. They knew that Yoru had a good point there. Nothing was going to happen if they kept bickering here. Besides, it was pretty obvious that they both had a long and exhausting day and fighting would definitely not make anything better.

"Gomene, I guess I was just pissed off." Said Utau as she apologized to her brother

"Ah, me too." Replied Ikuto plainly

Yoru sighed in relief. At least now all the yelling and such had stopped and things were getting calmer again. Ikuto sighed and finally spoke up after a few more seconds of silence "What was bothering you so much anyway? Father told you to accompany who where?" he asked

"He told me to accompany some price into town tomorrow. I forgot what his name was, I never even bother to remember their names anyway." Said Utau as she sighed

"What's so bad about that? At least you'd get out here tomorrow." Said Ikuto

"Yeah, with some stranger of a guy that I don't even want to go with!" said Utau.

"At least Yoru's with you." Muttered Ikuto. The fact that both Utau and Yoru are going to be away by tomorrow didn't make him feel any better.

"How did you know that?" asked Utau a bit surprised Ikuto knew Yoru was coming with her tomorrow.

"Yoru told me when he got here. Apparently, mother decided it be best if you went with someone familiar to you." Said Ikuto

Utau smiled, so this was to be her ,mother's doing. She loved both her parents, but it seemed to her that their mother understood them more at times. She was happy that her mother had decided for Yoru to accompany her.

"She told me that we'd be going to the town by tomorrow with that Sir Daniel guy~nya." Said Yoru as he thought back to the prince that was going with them tomorrow.

Utau's smile was suddenly replaced with a frown. For a second she actually forgot about the prince and then now she was just reminded of him all over again. "Yoru, I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not~nya?" asked Yoru confused. From the looks of it, Utau doesn't even know what the guy was like and she already hated him.

"I just don't like him. The suitors I get to meet all the time are a pain in the neck. And now, I have to spend my whole entire day with one." Said Utau

"How do you even know this guys just the same anyway? You haven't even spent time with him." Said Ikuto

"I just know. I'm not saying anything bad, but I hate it when they set me up with someone, it's annoying. Not to mention they're all the same." Sighed Utau then she looked at Ikuto and huffed "It's not like you're any different, you hate it when they ask you to meet with some princess right?"

"Yeah I do, the fact that all they do is stare and gawk at you the whole time. I'd rather watch paint dry." Replied Ikuto

"But that Amu girl was different~nya. She pushed you and called you a pervert in front of everyone." Said Yoru

Hearing Amu's name made Ikuto smirk. Now that girl was definitely interesting and there was no doubt about it. "Yeah, she was different want she?" asked Ikuto

"But…." Utau was deep in thought. Remembering Amu, she also remembered Kukai. He followed her when she was about to leave. _"Hey, thanks a lot…Hime-sama. You don't know how much that helped, no one's ever done that for them before." _Utau pondered on this and she was wondering about what Kukai could have been thanking her for.

"Oi Utau, you still there?" asked Ikuto as he noticed that his sister was starting to space out.

"Huh? Yeah, demo…." As Utau was about to speak Yoru had cut her off.

"What'cha thinking about~nya?" asked Yoru looking at Utau

"It was about what had happened yesterday. When that Saaya girl appeared, the mood suddenly changed." She began

Ikuto was now on a sitting position on his bed and was looking at Utau. Yoru was looking at her too. "Don't you find that a bit odd?" asked Utau who was in deep thought.

"So what?" asked Ikuto "The whole place was odd to begin with."

Utau ignored his last comment and spoke again "Not to mention that Yamabuki-san's story doesn't make any sense to me at all. I highly doubt that Tsugumu's eldest daughter would run away because of depression and would even think of going as far as selling her little sister to someone else just for money."

Ikuto started to think this one up too. He did find that a bit odd when Yamabuki-san told them about it. He knew Utau had a point about that and he had thing feeling that it was all some kind of alibi or made-up story. The question was why would they make up the story in the first place?

"Sure looks like Saaya wasn't someone they liked~nya." Said Yoru

"For a bunch of maids that have been working there for years, they sure hate their boss a lot." Said Ikuto in agreement

"It doesn't add up at all…." Muttered Utau

Ikuto laid back down on his bed and left Utau to ponder about that. He looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes and thought _"I wonder how that Amu girl is doing…." _Little did Ikuto know that Amu was doing very horribly right now….

**Back at the Hinamori Household….**

Unfortunately for Dia and the others, their plan backfired. Saaya found out that they were doing parts of Amu's chores and that Amu was resting. Saaya didn't like it, so she told her mother about it. When her mother found out, she was furious. She thought of punishing the others, but them she got a better plan.

She woke Amu and told her to continue with her house duties no metter what state she was in. Miki and the rest were furious. Saaya said that her mother would punish Amu if ever she didn't do her work, and to add to that Amu would be punished if anyone helped her. Apparently, they saw pleasure in seeing Amu suffer and favored hurting her among anyone else.

All of them were currently inside Miki and Su's room and they watched in pain as Amu was still doing housework. Miki clenched her fists and spoke "Those two are just making excuses to add up to Amu-chan's pain. It's not fair…."

Nagihiko looked at the others with sad eyes and spoke. "Miki, I'd like to accompany you to the village tomorrow. I want to make a little visit to Temari-oneesan. Plus, I need to talk to Souma-kun too."

"Eh? Demo, what will you tell Yamabuki-sama and Saaya?" asked Miki confused

"I haven't had a leave for the month yet. So I sill have a day off, besides they'd be going somewhere tomorrow wouldn't they?" asked Nagihiko. Normally it was in their contracts to have a leave once a month or anytime emergency-wise, but sadly, since Tsugumu passed away things have changed, in fact, everything changed.

"He has a point. With them gone tomorrow, they'd probably be back by nightfall or so. I highly doubt they'd notice if anyone of us left this place or not. All we have to do is make sure nothing looks suspicious and all the chores are done. That way they won't be able to tell." Said Rima

Su sighed and spoke "I want to go and help Amu-chan~desu…"

"We can't remember? She'll get punished…" said Dia, but she really did want to help Amu as well "Not to mention she has to go to Kukais' tomorrow."

"She'll be exhausted…" said Ran "Yamabuki-sama did this because she knew that Amu-chan has to go to town tomorrow. She did it to hurt her a whole lot more…"

"Is that really a surprise? She's does things like this all the time doesn't she? And all just for her viewing pleasure." Said Rima

All of them sighed. If only Amu wasn't in this state, things would have gone better for her. Hopefully when they go to Kukai and Daichi tomorrow it would cheer her up. As for all of them, they all hoped for a better way of living. For them and for Amu. Little did they know that the encounter with the royals might have a chance of changing everything…..

**Authors Note: This is the fourth chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews : ) It made me so happy seeing them! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please Review, thanks. : )**


	5. The Town Of Corinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thank you all for the reviews : D**

**-The Yamabuki's won't be featured much in this chapter : D**

**-This chapter might be a bit focused more on Nagihiko and Amu.**

**-Miki, Utau and Kukai will make bigger appearances on the next chapter.**

**-Next chapter will be the continuation of this one. **

**-I hope you enjoy this chapter : ) Please Review **

**The Town Of Corinth**

It was a bright and sunny day, all was well. Amu was already wide awake by this time and she planned on staying fully awake up until the Yamabuki's would leave their home. Saaya and her mother had plans to leave and attend a party at another nearby town today. It was the perfect chance for Amu to go to town and visit Kukai and Daichi. Nagihiko had planned to tag along to visit his sister Temeri and to talk to Kukai while Miki would act as Amu's escort to make sure she doesn't overdo herself.

Rima and all the others plan to stay at home and do all the household chores, as to make sure that nothing gets too suspicious. Nagihiko's leave was never permitted that's why they have to make sure everything's all done, and that Nagihiko, Miki and Amu have returned safely before the Yamabukis arrive back home.

All of them were currently doing housework while Saaya and Lady Yamabuki prepared for their leave for the day. Dia, Rima and Amu were cleaning the main halls and Rima was exhausted. She was cleaning the floors, Dia was dusting the furniture and Amu sweeping the are near the staircase. Amu was also exhausted, her wounds were making her cringe and the amount of movement that she was making was adding twice the pain. Rima woke up late, which resulted to her not eating breakfast. That was the new rule added to them since the incident. Their wake up call would be 5am, you wake up later than that you don't eat, plain and simple.

"Darn her, just because of what happened we don't get to eat." Said Rima. She didn't have any energy to move around and she was too tired. "A wake up call by five is crazy. We used to wake up by 6am or 6:30 at most."

"We can't complain any more Rima-chan. If we do, one of us is bound to get hurt. You know her rules, we have to follow it now." Said Dia. She herself didn't like any of these rules but she'd rather keep quiet than complain, for the consequences could be worse.

"Right, all these made up rules are driving me insane. Amu's getting hurt because of something she didn't do and now all of us are paying for it too." Said Rima

"Minna, let's just do what we have to do. The sooner we get things done the sooner we get to rest." Said Amu. She was trying to think positive about all this even if things could be worse.

"Yeah, that's if we ever finish all this. This is about the third time I had to scrub the floors!" said Rima. She was right, if Lady Yamabuki didn't like the result of their work, they'd have to do it all over again. And for Rima, this was her third. Saaya said that the floors weren't spotless yet and they have to be.

"Amu-chan, are you feeling alright? If you want, I can do those for you. We can swap for a while so you won't have a hard time." Pleaded Dia. Yes, she was pleading Amu to say yes. She wanted to help Amu with what she was doing but Amu just wouldn't let her no matter how hard she tried.

"Daijobu Dia, I'm fine. Please don't worry too much about me." Said Amu with a smile

"Amu, you have to stop being so darn nice. You're not even supposed to be working your head off like this. It was bad enough that you overworked before, don't do it when your sick too." Said Rima looking at Amu

Amu opened her mouth and was about to reply when a yell was heard. "Enough talking! If you're talking, you aren't working! And you three better be working!" this voice belonged to none other than Lady Yamabuki

"Blasted she-witch…" muttered Rima

Amu and Dia just sighed, now they weren't allowed to talk too? They couldn't wait until they had to leave this house so even if it's just for a few hours, they could have some decent peace and quiet around the place.

Soon enough, their wishes were granted. It was time for the Yamabuki's to leave so they could catch the carriage ride to the next town. As Saaya descended down the stair steps, her mother was already speaking to Dia. Since Dia was like the head, she was the one who was given the orders around the house.

"Remember to clean all the rooms, I don't want a single spec of dust in them do you understand?" ordered Lady Yamabuki "Make sure that Amu completes all of the groceries and that she comes back in time. We might be a little late, but if I catch one of you missing when I arrive be prepared." She warned

"Of course Yamabuki-sama." replied Dia

"Good, I've made myself quite clear then. Finally, make sure that the garden is fully rid of all thorns and that it's well taken care of while we're gone." Said Lady Yamabuki

"Hai, Yamabuki-sama." Said Dia as she bowed

"You seem to know your place then. We'll take our leave now." Lady Yamabuki called for a coach to take them off. Her and Saaya entered the carriage and were soon out of sight.

Dia closed the door and sighed, then as soon as the doors were closed Ran and the others emerged and were gathered in the halls. "Is she gone?" asked Ran as she approached Dia

Dia nodded and spoke "Yes, she's gone."

"Finally! Freedom." Said Rima, as Rima turned, she saw Miki approaching them.

"Minna, Su wants to meet us at the garden." Said Miki as she approached the others. They all nodded and agreed to meet Su immediately.

They all went to the garden and saw Su there. There was food prepared atop the small table that they always gathered in and the chairs were well arranged. "Sugoi Su, did you make all of this?" asked Ran as she approached the table

"Hai, I did it for all of us~desu. Most of us weren't able to eat breakfast today and that's not a good habbit~desu." Replied Su with a smile

"Just expected from Su. They look delicious." Said Rima as she gave Su a smile

"Arigatou~desu, let's eat." Said Su with a smile

"Gomene Su, demo we'll have to leave early today." Said Nagihiko who suddenly appeared in the garden with Amu.

"Eh? Why~desu?" asked Su

"Souma-kun's place should still be empty by now. That would give us some private time together with him." Said Nagihiko "We'll purchase food on the way. I apologize for leaving you all to do my work for me today."

"Stop apologizing and get going, just make sure that nothing happens to Amu…or else…." Threatened Rima

Nagihiko smiled nervously and spoke "Don't worry I'll make sure she stays perfectly safe."

"Good, and you better be sure of that." Said Rima sternly

"Let's go Miki, gomene minna but we have to go. I'm sorry for leaving you all here, I'll make it up to you." Said Amu apologetically

Dia approached her and spoke "Amu-chan, you shouldn't be apologizing for you did nothing wrong. Just enjoy your tip and we'll be fine. And smile, show them you shine Amu-chan."

"Hai!" replied Amu and she smiled at her friends who nodded in agreement and smiled back at her.

All the others escorted Amu, Nagihiko and Miki to the front doors of the mansion. Amu wore a coat over her so that no one would notice who she was. She always kept herself hidden as the others thought this would be a good idea of hiding her identity, and so she wouldn't be noticed whenever there were chances for her to sneak out of the mansion without anyone knowing.

As Amu and the others walked away from the mansion, with the others watching them as they leave, Amu only thought of getting there as fast as she could. She wanted to talk to Kukai right now and she needed it, she could even get the chance to visit Ami. As for Nagihiko he wanted to speak with his sister and Kukai privately and secretly, there were things he wanted to clear out with them alone…

The three of them got to the town sooner than they thought they would. It was lively as usual. This side of the kingdom was named the Town of Corinth, it was filled with lively and friendly people that greatly respected the royal family and it was the town nearest to the palace.

Kukai was currently tending to his shop near the Far East side of town. He was busy doing all of the shop arrangements that he didn't notice Daichi come inside. He soon heard his brother's voice call to him. "Oi, Kukai! Kukai!" called Daichi

Kukai looked away from what he was sorting, looked at his brother and asked "Eh? Daichi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be minding the restaurant? We're about to open soon." Said Kukai

"Forget about the restaurant Kukai! I don't think you'll even bother to open it today. Amu's here." Said Daichi

"Hinamori?!? Here? Now?" asked Kukai a bit surprised "What's she doing here? Is she alone? Does that mean the Yamabuki's aren't here cause I doubt they'd be able to get out if they were."

"Yes, yes, yes, I don't know, no and yes!" said Daichi, answering all of Kukai questions at once.

"So…it is Hinamori, she's here…and you have no idea why?" asked Kukai as to clear up the confusion he's having.

"Yes! Now you have to come see for yourself! She doesn't look too good Kukai. In fact, she looks horrible." Said Daichi

Kukai's eyes turned cold at this. He suddenly remembered what had happened two nights before. Kukai dashed out of the butcher shop while Daichi locked it and he soon followed Kukai to the restaurant.

Kukai got to the restaurant in less that seconds, he saw that it was still empty and then he soon saw Amu there with Nagihiko and Miki seated beside her. Kukai's eyes widened. Daichi was right, she looked terrible. Her face was filled with scratches and so were her hands and feet, she could barely get up and some of her cuts were still slightly bleeding. Kukai looked at Daichi and Daichi nodded knowing what to do. He left the restaurant and went to the room.

Amu's coat was off now and she relaxed at the atmosphere in Kukai's home. She saw Kukai approaching her and she smiled. Kukai pulled out a vacant chair and sat down across her. Amu was about to stand and give him a hug when he stopped her. "Don't even bother to stand in that condition." Said Kukai seriously

Amu sat back down on her seat and asked "Kukai? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's you who isn't doing well at all." He told her, his voice was getting a bit cold "Can you tell me what they did to you this time?" he asked

"H-hai…" replied Amu

Kukai looked over at Miki and Nagihiko and they immediately got what he wanted them to do. "I better go. I'll do the shopping Amu-chan, you stay here and talk with Kukai for now. Su's already given me the list anyway."

"Demo, Miki…" Amu was about to object when Nagihiko butted in

"Amu-chan, Miki's right. You aren't in any condition to leave right now. You should stay here. Gomenasai, but I have things I must do for now. I have to go to Temari-oneesan and speak with her." Said Nagihiko then he remembered something else and asked "Is there anything you'd like to tell Ami-chan?"

Amu's face saddened at the mention of her little sister. She knew she was in no fit condition to move around. She also doubted that Kukai would let her leave any time soon. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Nagihiko. It was something Amu had prepared before to give to Ami if ever she failed to see her again. She smiled sadly and spoke "Nagi, can you give this to Ami for me? All the things I want to tell her are in that note. She'll understand if you make her read that." Said Amu

"Alright, I understand." Nodded Nagihiko and then he looked at Kukai and spoke "Souma-kun, please take care of her while she's with you. I'll be leaving Amu-chan in your care for now."

Kukai nodded and spoke "Sure thing, leave it to me. She and I have a lot of things that we need to talk about, we wont be finished any time soon." Said Kukai

"Thank you." Replied Nagi. As he was walking out the door with Miki, Miki turned around and spoke "Amu-chan, don't do anything your body can't handle okay? I'll be back as soon as I finish all the grocery shopping, I hope you don't mind waiting. It might take a while, Su gave me a long list."

"Hai, don't worry about it Miki. I'll be right here, I doubt I'd be able to go anywhere with this kind of condition." Said Amu sadly. She was glad that her friends were all helping her, but she felt bad that she was letting them do all of the work while she just sat there and did nothing.

Miki smiled and then, she and Nagihiko walked out of the restaurant doors and left. Kukai and Amu were left alone to talk, so Kukai looked at Amu and asked "So? Where do you ant to start?"

Amu simply took a deep intake of breath and soon she started to tell Kukai in full and clear detail what had happened that night that caused all the bruises and scratches on her body….

Nagihiko walked over a few blocks away from Kukai's and there he saw a small dance academy right beside a medium sized house. He looked over at the place and smiled. _"Ah, home sweet home…."_ He thought to himself. He didn't even remember the last time he's been home. It's bee so long since he was able to get out of the mansion ever since. When the Yamabuki's took over they rarely got any freedom to begin with and he hasn't seen his older sister for months.

Nagihiko walked over to the house and rung the small bell beside the door. He waited for a couple of minutes when suddenly, the door opened revealing a girl. She was older than Nagihiko, she was a very kind, and caring person, she was none other than Fujisaki Temari, Nagihiko's older sister. At the sight of Nagihiko at the door, Temari put her hands on her mouth and gasped. "N-Nagi? Nagi is that you?" she asked. Temari was near tears, she didn't remember the kast time she's seen Nagi and she missed him so much.

"Ohaiyo, Temari-oneesan." Greeted Nagihiko as he gave her a warm smile

Temari dropped her hands and ran to her brother. She gave him a big hug and spoke "Nagi, I haven't seen you in months and it's like it's been ages around here. What have you been up to?" she asked him "When was the last time you've even been here and visited? I don't remember anymore."

"Gomene Onee-chan, demo….I've been busy…." Replied Nagi plainly. He didn't want to talk to her about any major details yet especially while they were out here in the open. He was happy to see his sister smile at him again, and now was not the time to make her worry, but he had so much to talk to her about that he didn't even know where to start.

Temari could already tell that something was wrong. She let go of Nagihiko and spoke silently "I know that you're hiding something from me Nagi, but I won't force you to tell me just yet. I can wait for the right time when you want to talk about it. Demo, I do want answers, even if there were just a few, I'd like you to tell me about them."

Nagihiko sighed, he knew his sister would find out something was wrong anyway so what's the point of hiding it now? He looked at Temari and spoke "I'd like to speak with you in private. Not here, let's go somewhere we can talk. Don't you have any students today?" he asked, he was hoping his sister was free today.

"No I don't, most of my classes ended early. Yaya-chan and Ami-chan are the only one's here." Said Temari

"I see…then it will do. I have something I need to talk about between you and Yaya and I have to give something to Ami-chan as well…" said Nagihiko

Temari nodded "Then let's go inside shall we?" she led Nagihiko back inside and as the door closed, Nagihiko knew that he had a lot of explaining to do, to both his sister and Yaya as well…

Meanwhile, Amu was telling Kukai of everything that occurred the other night. As the story progressed, Kukai was having a harder time in hiding and retaining all his anger within him. As he heard of what the Yamabuki's did, he didn't know what to think of them anymore. Daichi was there too. He went inside the room earlier to go grab a wet washcloth that could be used to clean some of Amu's bleeding wounds at the time. When Daichi heard what had happened he just stood there with his mouth hung wide open an even he didn't know what to say.

Amu was in the middle part of her story and she was having a hard time now for she was on the verge of tears. "Kukai….she hit her…She hit Miki…" said Amu

"Hit Miki?" questioned Kukai

"Hai, with a whip. Su and I were just standing there watching while….Miki was getting hurt…" said Amu she was starting to break down now.

"What did you do about it then?" asked Kukai, he doubted that that was all that happened that night, because if it was then Amu shouldn't be this badly wounded, it should have been Miki. That's why he knew that Amu must have done something.

"I….I couldn't stand it. Miki was getting hurt for something I did….something that was my fault. I should have been the one who was hurt and no one else." Amu now had tears in her eyes falling freely and she could no longer contain them.

Kukai didn't know if he wanted to talk some sense into her or keep listening. The fact that she claimed it was her fault alone was a big mistake. He knew she felt responsible because the Yamabuki's wanted to make her feel as if she was the reason behind everyone's pain.

"Hinamori….so what did you do about it? If they were hurting Miki, what made the, divert all their attention to you?" Kukai asked again, this time in a softer tone. He wasn't angry at her that was for sure and he surely didn't like seeing her cry.

"I…I stepped in…." replied Amu

"Stepped in?" questioned Kukai "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I got in front of Miki when she was about to get hit the third time….and…and…" Amu couldn't bring herself to continue, but right now she didn't really need to. Kukai already got the picture.

Kukai sighed and spoke "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you do that, makes me feel more guilty and useless that I couldn't do anything to help." Took out a small towel that Daichi handed to him and used it to wipe Amu's falling tears.

"Kukai I'm sorry…." Said Amu, she never wanted to make him worry…

"It's fine, you know you're welcome here any time right? And why are you apologizing. What happened to the strong willed Hinamori I've met before? Come on you can get through his and we'll be here to help you." Said Kukai with a smile while placed his hands on her shoulder.

Amu stopped the crying and she knew that Kukai was right. There was no way that she could just sit here and continue the mourning and acting weak. She was able to muster the courage to smile again and then she spoke "Arigatou Kukai, you're right I shouldn't be down right now. I can't let them see me like this and let them have the pleasure of seeing me in pain so I'm going to fight it!" She told him confidently. She was a bit too confident because she went as far as trying to stand up, but failed miserably as the pain of her wounds and body took over her. "Ouch…" she muttered

Kukai laughed a bit at her sudden action and he helped Amu sit back down on the chair. "Whoa there Hinamori, calm down. I told you to be strong and fight the pain but I never told you that you were strong enough to do that." Said Kukai

"Gomene Kukai, I guess I got a bi carried away…." Said Amu with a small laugh as she sat back down on the chair and rested with Kukai's help.

"Yeah you did." Said Kukai with a smile "But you know, it's good to see that you're returning to your normal and lively self like before."

"I'm happy about that too, thanks a lot Kukai." Said Amu, she knew that she made a right decision in seeing him today.

"That doesn't mean that I approve of anything that's happened to you though…" muttered Kukai.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" asked Amu with a confused look

"It's just that….if you can't take it anymore, you should go live with someone else here in the village. I could offer since we have a spare room and you cold go to the Fujisaki's too. That way you could avoid getting hurt like this and you could even see Ami again." Suggested Kukai "Anywhere else seems better than that place you live in now. I wouldn't even bother calling it a home."

Amu smiled sadly at Kukai and spoke "As tempting as that suggestion is, I can't do that right now." She liked the idea of being free and away from the Yamabuki's as much as anyone else would. Now that she thought about it: who wouldn't? However, there could be tougher consequences if ever she leaves. Sure, the Yamabuki's would have no idea where to look for her and they'd probably give up on her eventually. But still…. "Kukai, if I leave, the others would be alone there without me. I might not get hurt, but they sure will. All the anger would be taken out on them. Others would end up taking my suffering and I wouldn't want that for anyone. I don't think I can be happy if the others can't." she told him seriously

Kukai sighed once again, he knew she'd end up saying something like that. He didn't blame her, he would probably do the same thing if he was in her shoes. He just wished there was some way to get the Yamabuki family out of their lives. "I know that, but you have to admit. Even I get frustrated seeing as I can't do anything about this. But remember that I'm not the one getting hurt here, you are. That's the reason this is just as hard for me. I'm no jerk, I don't enjoy seeing people get hurt." Said Kukai

Amu sighed. She wanted to see Ami again, wanted to be free, and wanted to step away from that house. But, in these cases….how?

Nagihiko entered the Fujisaki household and he smiled at the sight of it. He's missed this place so much that he wanted to stay and never go back to the mansion. He knew deep down that he couldn't, at least not yet. Amu still needed him and they all needed each other. He walked with his sister into a large room, an open area and he knew where they were, it was the dance academy. Nagihiko felt a twinge of nostalgia, he used to come here all the time to practice dance when he was still a 'girl'.

As Nadeshiko, he had to practice all kinds of dances as part of their family tradition. He smiled at the memory of being able to dance. Nagihiko wanted to dance again and to learn and improve. He enjoyed dancing, but at these times, he no longer had the time since he was always being told to do something inside the mansion.

Temari led him to a small room right ext to the dance academy room. As they went inside, Nagihiko saw Yaya and Ami playing together with some of Ami's toys. He smiled being able to see the two again, but his expression saddened as he remembered that Amu wasn't even here to see her little sister. Soon enough Yaya noticed Temari and she was shocked to see Nagihiko with her. She got up from the floor and yelled "Nagi!!!!" she went and hugged Nagihiko with excitement. Ami soon saw him too "Nagi-oniisan!!!" she called and gave him a big hug.

"Ah, Yaya-chan, Ami-chan…it's nice to see you two as well." said Nagihiko with a smile as he gave them a hug back.

Temari smiled at what she was seeing. She missed Nagihiko so much that she forgot all about his smiles and laughter that she hasn't seen or heard in a long time. She excused herself for a moment and spoke. "Excuse me, I'll go make us some tea." Then she left for a while to make some tea for them to drink.

Nagihiko nodded and then he looked over at Yaya and Ami "Yaya-chan, Ami-chan why don't we go sit down over at the table and wait for Temari-oneesan to bring in the tea shall we?" he asked

Yaya and Ami nodded and went to sit in the chairs of the table. Yaya looked at Nagihiko ad asked "Mou Nagi, you don't visit anymore and it's getting lonely. Kukai doesn't visit much to because of his job." Said Yaya

Nagihiko smiled and replied "Gomene Yaya-chan, demo I've had things to do…." He simply told her

"But don't you have any more time to come here and play?" asked Yaya

"I'm afraid I couldn't for the past few months and I apologize for that." Said Nagihiko

Yaya was about to say something else when Temari suddenly came inside the room again. "Sorry for the wait." She said with a smile as she placed the tea on the table

"Daijobu, it was actually quite quick oneesan. Thank you for the tea." Said Nagihiko with a smile

Temari sat beside Nagihiko and as she took a sip of her tea she looked at him and asked "Nagi, wasn't there something you wanted to talk about with me?" asked Temari, hoping that he'd tell her now.

"Ah, Hai there is. But before that…" Nagihiko stopped for a second and looked at Ami. "Ami-chan, I need to speak with Temari-oneesan and Yaya-chan for a while. Is that okay?" asked Nagihiko

Ami nodded and spoke "Okay. I'll go play with my toys again." She smiled and went down from her chair with the help of Yaya and went to play with her toys.

As soon as Nagi was sure Ami wouldn't hear she looked over and faced Temari and Yaya. Yaya was curious and asked "Eh Nagi, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something important. The reason I went here is to talk to you and see you again. But I didn't want Ami-chan to hear us because this has a lot to do with Amu-chan." Started Nagihiko

"Amu-chi? Did something happened to her?" asked Yaya in a worried tone

"Nagi….what happened to Amu-chan?" asked Temari. She already knew it wasn't a good thing. Temari was well informed and she knew what Amu and the others were going through. She knew they were having a tough time in the mansion, but she didn't know how tough.

"She was punished…again…" said Nagihiko with a sad expression on his face

"Punished? I don't understand? Why would Amu-chan be punished?" asked Temari. When nagihiko offered to work in the mansion in exchange for Ami's freedom, he never told his sister how much they were suffering for he didn't want her to worry. He told her they were having a hard time, but he left out all the details.

"Temari-oneesan, when I started working for the Yamabuki's, things didn't really go well. Their rules were strict and we had to follow all of it, or we'd get punished. I apologize for not telling you but I didn't want you to worry." Said Nagihiko

"Are you hurt anywhere Nagi?" asked Temari as she was beginning to panic.

"No, I'm fine. You see there are things that the Yamabuki's have been hiding for a while now. They claim that Amu-chan's gone and she sold Ami-chan to another family for money and she just disappeared and they never found her again." Said Nagihiko and he saw Yaya and Temari's eyes widen.

"But that's not true! Amu-chi's been with them the whole time." Protested Yaya

"Yes, we all know that. They've been very strict with Amu-chan the most. She'd get punished a lot even of things weren't her fault to begin with. The Yamabuki's made up those lies to hide Amu-chan's real identity and make it look as if none of the members of the Hinamori family were still here. They claimed the inheritance and made up a bunch of lies to cover it all up. Souma-kun heard it just the other day, and so did Mashiro-san." Explained Nagihiko

"Rima-tan too?" asked Yaya and Nagihiko nodded

"But no one would ever believe such lies. Amu-chan is fully alive and well." Said Temari

"Alive yes, but I wouldn't agree much on the well…" sighed Nagihiko. Temarishot hima questioning look and he began to explain. "As I've mentioned, they're especially strict with Amu-chan right? A few day's ago, Amu-cha was celebrating her 17th birthday. Yamabuki-sama got a call from the royal family. They said that they were coming for a visit, to visit Tsugumu-sans's eldest daughter, meaning Amu-chan. We were given strict orders not to show ourselves or interact with the royals and we obeyed, but then when Su was giving them a tour of the mansion. One of the royals must have seen Amu-chan in the garden with Miki and Souma-kun so they turned back."

"Then that would mean that they were able to see Amu-chi." Said Yaya

"That's right. The royals didn't know that Amu-chan was part of the Hinamori family because of all the lies that they were told. Nothing got out, or at least we thought. Souma-kun told us that in the middle of it all, Saaya suddenly came and saw what had happed. She told her mother about it and once again Amu-chan was deeply punished for a simple accident as such." Said Nagihiko

"Wh-what did she do to Amu-chi?" asked Yaya

"Amu-chan got punished along with Miki and Su. But the one who hurt the most was Amu-chan. She…she got whipped…she took all the hits that were supposed to go to Miki and Su and she got whipped…." Said Nagihiko

Temari gasped and so did Yaya. They never expected Amu to get hurt that much. Temari looked at Nagihiko and asked, "Is there something else you want to tell us…?"

"Actually, a lot….and I have a feeling you want to know all about it right?" asked Nagi

As he saw both Yaya and Temari nod he then began to tell them about all the things that have happened in the past few months that he wasn't able to visit. Yaya and Temari patiently sat there listening to Nagihiko's every word.

**At the Palace….**

It was almost time for Utau to leave for town with Yoru and Sir Daniel. She didn't really care much about price what's his name, she liked it better thinking that Yoru was coming with her. As they were about to leave, she saw Yoru coming and handed her something.

"Here's that cloak you wanted me to got for you~nya. But why do you need a cloak~nya?" asked Yoru "No one's telling you to wear one."

"Yes, but I have a few plans up my sleeve. You don't honestly think I'd spend an entire day with him do you?" asked Utau pointing to Sir Daniel

Yoru looked at her confused and asked, "What do you have in min~nya?"

"You'll find out when we get there, and don't worry because whatever I'm planning, I assure you that you're going to be in it anyhow…." Said Utau with a smile on her face. Soon, her father called her and Yoru and told them it was time to leave, so she walked away.

"Eh? What's she mean by that~nya?" Yoru asked himself, but he soon shrugged off the thought. He followed after Utau as they boarded the horses to leave for the town.

As they left the palace, Utau was thinking of ways to avoid the prince, but what she didn't know that she might just find something more than a bit of freedom once she gets there….

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews you guys : ) Miki will show up more on the next chapter, it'll be the continuation of this one. Please Review and tell me what you think : D **


	6. Encounter,Meeting,Explanation&MySong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thanks again for all the reviews you guys : )**

**-I added Rhythm to the story. He's a good friend of Temari and a brother figure to Nagihiko. He's a manager of one of the areas in the market.**

**-I think this is my longest one so far, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-On with the story! Please Review and tell me what you think : ) Thanks everyone **

**Encounter, Meeting, Explanation & My Song**

Utau, Yoru and Prince Daniel have just arrived at the town of Corinth. Utau was amazed to see so much in one town. She would have never expected that the town nearest to the castle would ever end up being this lively. She was amazed and mesmerized by the sight and she couldn't ask for anything more. There was just one tiny thing that bothered her throughout this trip. The face that she was with Sir Daniel and the fact that she was riding with him in one horse.

She was pissed at this. She had insisted to ride alone or at most, with Yoru, as to not trouble the prince and because she just didn't want to sit with him through the whole ride. But her father had insisted that it would be safer and the prince showed high interest in agreeing to this when they were about to leave.

Utau didn't like the fact that she was so close to this guy and he clearly didn't mind it at all. She wished Ikuto was here so that he could do something about Sir Daniel, but she couldn't blame him for having so much duties at home. That was one of the consequences for being a member of the royal family.

"So, where are we going anyway?" she asked, not a hint of sweetness in her voice as she looked at Sir Daniel.

"Well Princess, since you are so eager to spend some time with me, I'd like to know where you would like to go." He told he with a smile that Utau just wanted to wipe off his face.

"_As if, I have better things to do than spend time with a prince like you."_ Thought Utau. "The nerve of this guy! And I thought he was bad enough the first time." She muttered.

Sir Daniel heard a soft tone from behind but luckily he didn't understand so he simply asked "Something you said princess?"

"No, it was nothing to worry about. Just speaking my mind." Replied Utau

Yoru watched with amusement as Utau was paying less attention to the prince than her father would have ever wanted. He didn't mind what she was doing since he didn't like the guy as well, but this was the first time he's been able to spend some time with one of Utau's suitors and he was wondering why she didn't like them so much. And you know what? He was about to find out.

As they rode through the town, Utau had received a lot of shocked looks, bows and greetings from their kingdom's people. Utau smiled, she cared about the people of the kingdom, but she felt a bit bad not being able to get to know them. She wanted to know her people, not just order them around just because her family reigns the place, and Utau knew that Ikuto had felt the same way about this issue but they were rarely allowed to go off on their own.

As they roamed around Utau also noticed that there were some beggars around the are near the markets. Most of those beggars were of little children with no families. She felt bad and wanted to help, but she couldn't do that with Sir Daniel there.

Later on, Utau saw a little boy that was walking on the street begging for food. The boy stopped in the middle of the street and accidentally blocked their way. Utau looked at the little boy and was about to go down from the horse to offer something to eat when suddenly…

"Filthy child! Get out of the way!" yelled Sir Daniel angrily

Utau's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard. And as she thought things couldn't get worse, it just did.

Miki was walking down the streets of the market. It was buzzing as usual and she enjoyed the lively feel that the town had always given off. She went to the stall where she always bought the fruits a vegetables with Su whenever they were asked to go shopping. She always shopped at this side of the market because it was owned by a good friend of Temari's. He owned a lot of variety of shops and he manages them too.

She walked near the markets and there she saw him. "Hello Rhythm-san, nice to see you again." She said with a smile

"Hey there Miki-chan, alone today I see. Where's Su-chan and Ran-chan, not with you today?" asked the boy named Rhythm. He was a good childhood friend of Temari and he was like a second sibling to Nagihiko.

"No, unfortunately not, they're back home." Said Miki with a little tone of sadness in her voice, and this was something Rhythm didn't fail to notice.

Rhythm gave Miki a questioning look and spoke "I take it something happened to Amu-chan again, but I don't think I want to know what. Besides that, I doubt you'd feel comfortable talking about it anyway."

"I don't sorry, but I'll tell you soon if ever I get the chance, but for now I'd like to do some grocery shopping of my own if you will." Said Miki. She knew that Rhythm wouldn't push her, whenever she went shopping here they'd always chat with him for a while and that's how he knew about the stuff that goes on in the mansion.

"Of course, what'd you like for today?" asked Rhythm immediately getting off the topic

"The usual, but just to make sure, here's a list." Miki pulled out the list that Su had given her and she handed it to Rhythm.

Rhythm looked over at the list and smiled at Miki. "Be ready in a minute Miki-chan, just wait here okay?"

"Alright, thanks I'll be right here once you're done." Miki smiled and watched at Rhythm went to the back of his shop to gather all the items on the list. It usually didn't take hi long so Miki never minded waiting.

She looked around her and smiled, everything was going well in the town…that was until…she heard a yell.

"Filthy child! Get out of the way!" she heard this voice an started to wonder _"That sounds like a man's voice…none that I've ever heard before…"_ Miki thought. It was true that Dia was good at singing, but Miki also had a he artistic side to her and she loved music too. She was easily familiarized by a voice and sound, and this was one she's never heard off in all if her trips to town.

Miki immediately got curious and wanted to know what the commotion was about. Just as if right on cue, Rhythm arrived "Sorry for making you wait, but I have all your items right here." Said Rhythm

"Thanks Rhythm-san, but I have to go. I need to check something." Said Miki quickly

"Alright, then I'll grab the bill." Said Rhythm, He was a bit confused as to why Miki was such in a sudden hurry but decided not to ask her of it. He jotted down the bill and handed it to her. Miki hurriedly took out some cash from her pocket and handed it to Rhythm.

"Sorry for the sudden hurry, but I need to know what's going on. I'll come back and talk to you about it soon okay?" said Miki quickly before she gathered her stuff and left.

"See you soon! Take care of yourself." Called Rhythm, he saw Miki wave to him and he did too in return and soon she was nowhere to be found…

Miki rushed over to where she heard the voice and it was surprisingly near the market area. She only needed to make a few turns to get there. As she got there, she saw a little boy, who was in the verge of tears. She looked up at who the boy was looking at and saw Sir Daniel wit a furious look in his eyes. She was then surprised to see Utau there and she also caught a glance at Yoru who didn't seem to notice her because, he too, was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"I said move out of the way, you filthy child!" said Sir Daniel once more. It seemed that his patience could no longer take it, because seconds later he got down from his horse, approached the child and did the unexpected, he pushed the little boy aside making him fall to the ground.

Miki could no longer take it and she stepped in. She placed her groceries down and then she approached the little boy. She helped him get up, knelt don to his level and asked "Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" asked Miki while surveying the boy for any possible injuries

The little boy shook his head and Miki smiled "That's nice to know." Then she stood up and faced Sir Daniel "Who do you think you are? Some jerk who can just walk in here and push kids aside?!?" she asked

Sir Daniel looked at Miki wide-eyed "You dare speak to me in that tone? You're speaking with a prince!" he demanded her

Miki stood her ground and replied "Prince or not, you can't go around pushing kids aside, you're in no authority to do such things here. If you can do it in your own kingdom them I suggest you go back."

Sir Daniel was getting even more furious. He went to Miki and pushed her aside as well. Miki fell to the ground but didn't show any signs of weakness. Sir Daniel soon spoke "You dare defy me for this…this filthy child! He does nothing to this kingdom, he's a nuisance! A…" before he could say ay more…

SLAP!

Everyone heard it, Miki looked at Utau wide eyed. Utau was now standing in between Miki and Sir Daniel. "How dare you! Do not talk of our people as trash! They are not yours to control, and you have no authority of even being here if you speak as such!" said Utau

"But princess…" As Sir Daniel was about to object Utau cut him off again

"And you have no right to call this child filthy, because the only filthy one I see is right in front of me, you." She said.

As she left Sir Daniel and most of the town's people in shock, she helped Miki get up and held the little boy by the hand. She looked over at Yoru and spoke "Yoru, let's go this is a waste of our time. He isn't even worth our time."

"Coming~nya." He replied, then he saw Miki picking up the groceries where she left them and approached her. He helped her carry some of the bags and he spoke "Here, I'll help you carry these~nya you can ride the horse if you like." Said Yoru with a smile

"Oh…um thank you for your help, but I'd rather walk of that's okay." She told him with a shy smile

"Sure thing, anything you want~nya Now let's go follow Utau before she disappears." Said Yoru and Miki nodded as they both followed Utau as she was holding the boy by the hand and they all walked away from the scene.

Utau walked further and further away from the scene as humanly possible. She was disgusted by the prince and she didn't ever want him to show his face again. _"I knew he was bad news."_ Thought Utau with a sigh. No good ever came out of those princes, but this was the worse one she's ever seen so far and she didn't want a recap.

Utau walked to a small market that was nearby, she spoke to the woman at the stall and bought two bags of bread. As she did so, Utau knelt down before the boy and spoke "Here, this is for you. I want to say sorry for what that horrible man did to you. You can have this and share it with your family and friends okay?" she said with a smile

The little boy was hesitant at first but he soon took the bread that was offered to him. He smiled at Utau and spoke "Thank you Utau-hime-sama." Said the little boy with a smile

"You're welcome, now you better run along. Your family might be looking for you." Said Utau as she ruffled the little boy's hair.

The boy nodded and thanked her once again before he left and was soon out of sight. Utau smiled and then she snapped out of it when Yoru spoke to her again "So, what are we going to do now~nya?" asked Yoru

Utau thought for a second and answered "I honestly don't know…." She told him and Yoru just sighed. Later, Miki heard Yoru's stomach grumble and she giggled. Utau soon noticed that Miki was there. "Aren't you the gardener at the Yamabuki's?" she asked

"Yes I am, if you don't mind Hime-sama, I could take you to a restaurant that I know of here. It's not something as nice as the palace can offer but it serves good food." Suggested Miki

"Oh?" asked Utau

"Yes, Kukai and Daichi own the place." Said Miki

"Kukai?" that name sounded so familiar to Utau and she jut couldn't shrug it off.

"He's the guy that you saw with us last time, the one with the brown hair and green eyes, Souma Kukai." Said Miki

Utau thought of refusing at first, but then she also started to feel hungry. She figured that if Yoru and her were to be left wandering alone, chances are, they'd end up getting lost so she just took the kind offer. "Alright, I hope we aren't bothering you though." Said Utau facing Miki

Miki shook her head and spoke "Not at all, besides, after what you did for me this is the least I can do. I'm supposed to head there anyway so it was no trouble." She said with a smile

"Thank you." Replied Utau

"You're very welcome." And as Miki said that, she led both Yoru and Utau to Kukai's place for them to eat and satisfy their hunger.

**Meanwhile…with Kukai, Amu and Daichi**

Kukai was still having a conversation with Amu, and this time Daichi had joined in too. They had talked about all sorts of things in the past few hours and were now just talking more about the Yamabukis and Amu's life plan.

"So, you sure you're going to be okay going back with just Miki?" asked Kukai for about the tenth time. He wanted to make sure she'd end up being okay and not like this, and he also wanted to give the Yamabukis and give them a piece of his mind if he could.

"I'll be fine Kukai, it's not like I'm dying or anything." Said Amu with a slight laugh.

"Just remember that when you need anything, we'll be here and just knock on our door." Said Kukai with a grin

"Yeah, and one day we'll be able to get you and the others out of that household." Said Daichi

"You bet we will!" agreed Kukai

Amu watched the two of them and smiled _"If only my days would always be like this. But who am I kidding? It'd take years to get me out of there…but I won't loose hope, my friends all believe in me and I should too."_ She encouraged herself and smiled inwardly.

Amu's thoughts were soon interrupted when the doors to the restaurant had burst open. One that shocked both her and Kukai and Daichi just seemed to stare at the door. As the doors to the restaurant flew open Kukai spoke "Um, sorry but we're closed for the day, must have forgotten to put up the sign." he though it was some random customer entering the place.

Then, all of a sudden Miki came inside. "It's just me, nothing to fret over Kukai." Said Miki with a smile.

"Oh, it's just you, for I second there I thought…" before Kukai could continue, he stopped because he soon saw Utau and Yoru come inside. "Oh…um…." Kukai stood up and so did Daichi and Amu "Hime-sama, um…welcome, we never expected you here…" said Kukai

"Sorry to intrude, but I didn't know you were closed…" apologized Utau

"No problem at all, you could stay and eat here if you like." Said Kukai "We don't mind."

"Thank you for your kindness." Said Utau and she smiled, Kukai just smiled back.

Utau and Yoru went inside and sat beside Amu, all was silent as Kukai went to prepare the food along with Daichi.

Soon, Nagihiko came inside the restaurant as well, and at the same time, Kukai came out of the kitchen. "Yo, Nagi! You're back." Called Kukai with a wave

"Yes, I am Souma-kun. I was able to talk to my sister again." Said Nagihiko with a smile, then he saw Utau and Yoru there and bowed politely "Hello Hime-sama it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Utau remained silent and just smiled, she was about to say something a few seconds later when Nagihiko spoke again "Amu-chan, you and Miki-chan better get home now. It's almost sundown." Said Nagihiko

"Oh…do we have to Nagi?" asked Amu

"You should before Yamabuki-sama gets home. She'll be waiting for you." That was partly true, Nagihiko didn't wan Amu getting caught again, but on the other hand he also needed to talk to Kukai alone and in private.

"Alright, excuse us then. Miki and I should be leaving." Said Amu as she nodded to Utau and Yoru. Afterwards, she tuned to Kukai "See you again soon Kukai." Said Amu as she went over to give him a hug

Kukai ruffled with her hair and spoke "Come back soon, and don't get yourself into too much trouble okay? And be careful on your way back."

"We will." Replied Amu as she and Miki walked out the door.

Utau's eyes suddenly widened, she son noticed all the bruises on Amu. _"What happened to her? She was fine the last time I saw her…so what happened?"_ thought Utau curiously.

Amu soon left with Miki and Daichi came out of the kitchen with the well cooked food. He handed it to Utau and Yoru and they both ate, the two of them weren't able to eat anything since they left the palace and now the sun was about to go down in a few hours. As they soon finished eating, Utau asked to go to the comfort room and asked Kukai for the directions.

"Gomen, demo can you tell me where your restroom is?" asked Utau

"Sure, it's in the far right corner of the restaurant, Daichi can take you there." Said Kukai with a smile

"Thank you." Utau was led by Daichi to the restroom and Yoru followed because he said he needed to wash his hands, and his shirt got stained.

Once they were gone, Nagihiko and Kukai were left alone. Kukai looked around to make sure that the coast was clear and he looked back at Nagihiko and spoke "So? What was it you needed to talk about with me so much that you had to send Hinamori away?" asked Kukai

"Hm, that's just like you. Figuring things out already. And it would seem you haven't outgrown your habit of calling Amu-chan by her last name yet?" asked Nagihiko

"Hey, you know I call her Hinamori because she is one and no one can deny that. Besides, it's a habit, hard to get out of." Explained Kukai then he asked "How was the talk with your sister?"

"Fine, Yaya-chan was there too and I was able to hand the note down to Ami-chan as well. They were shocked to hear what I had to say and my sister was frantic and wanted me to quit that job." Said Nagihiko

"Who wouldn't want you to quit? Anyone in their right minds would you know." Said Kukai

"I know that, but I can't leave Amu-chan be. She'll get hurt even more." Said Nagihiko sadly

"You think it isn't obvious enough that she's getting hurt? Anyone with eyes should be able to see that something's totally wrong with how she's been brought up by that family." Said Kukai sternly

"I know, we all do. Everything seems to be changing in the course of time, it just so happens that the change that occurred with her wasn't a good thing." Said Nagihiko

The two of them continued to talk about as much as they could before Utau and Yoru appeared, until Kukai said "You know. It won't be that easy to get her out of that house. We have to actually try and find someone that could help her and I doubt they'd believe anything along the lines of: 'Hey can you help me because my friends being abused by her crazy stepfamily. Right after they took over what was rightfully hers, they then made up some wacky story that she ran away and sold her own flesh and blood?"

Not knowing that somewhere near, Utau heard the whole thing. She overheard almost everything that was in Kukai and Nagihiko's conversation. She was shocked beyond word and some of the things that happened when they first met started to make some sense now. Thinking that she was in the clear, Utau was supposed to show herself acting natural as if she heard nothing, but unfortunately fir her, she was dead wrong.

"Hey, if you were eavesdropping on our conversation, you could have just come out you know." Said Kukai turning to the wall where Utau was hiding behind. Utau slowly came out of her hiding place and spoke "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just got curious and something about that Amu girl has been bothering me since we met."

"Well, looks to me like you got your answer." Said Kukai then he simply smiled "Not like we can do anything about that now can we? I mean, you already heard enough and we can't change that now."

"Please Hime-sama, we want you to keep this information to yourself. We don't want others involved, so please…" spoke Nagihiko

"But we can help, I'm a member of the royals, I can easily…" Kukai ha cut Utau off and spoke. "Just because you're on of the royals it doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Trust me, if we could have solved this with the means of status and money then I should have called Tadase a long time ago." Said Kukai

"You know Tadase? Hotori Tadase?" asked Utau surprised

"He's a good friend of mine, and even he doesn't know about Hinamori, I mean, he's only seen her once." Explained Kukai

Tadase was rich throughout the kingdom and if it was imply money matters then they could have already gotten Amu out with his help. "The Yamabuki's inheritance is just as big. They got it from Tsugumu-san after he passed away. They also posses a large amount of money and they also have a huge influence around this place. Proving anything to other wont be easy since they can fight back just as hard."

"Not to mention Hinamori's current place in society isn't as good as it was before. Everyone thinks she's gone and ran away, either that o they think she's actually dead." said Kukai. He never liked the rumors that were always going around the town, but it's not like he could sop them from spreading like wildfire.

Utau thought about all of this for a second then she spoke "Fine then, I wont tell my parents about this and I'll make sure it's not known by the public eye, but on one condition."

Kukai and Nagihiko looked at each other for a moment and soon Kukai asked "Okay, what condition?"

"You tell me what I want to know. Trust me, I wont use it for blackmail and I'll keep it to myself, but it's either you tell me or I'll find every possible way to find out about it." Said Utau seriously. This whole thing was eating her inside, she knew something was wrong from the start, but she didn't know what.

"Fine." Replied Kukai simply. Nagihiko gave him a questioning look and he spoke "As long as you keep your promise, no one else finds out."

"I will." Replied Utau

"Alright." Said Nagihiko and he offered Utau a seat, soon Yoru was there with Daichi too and they sat with them in one table.

"So? What happened to Amu?" asked Utau "She was bruised and filled with so much scratches earlier that it looked like she got beaten up or something."

"That's partly true actually. She wasn't beaten up." Said Kukai

"She was whipped most likely." Continued Nagihiko

Utau's eyes widened again and she spoke "Whipped? By who?"

"Who else? By the owner of the house of course." Said Kukai

"But she said…." Utau was about to object when Kukai cut her off

"She was lying the whole time. She never took care of Hinamori, Hinamori was never under the stage of major depression, she would never sell her sister to another family and lastly the Yamabukis never treated any of their workers well and she did not take in Mashiro-san. Why do you think they all hate her so much?" said Kukai

"The Yamabukis have been using this type of lie as a cover-up for where the real Amu-chan is. Our family took in Ami-chan, Amu-chan's younger sister, she's in the Fujisaki household that's a few blocks from here. In return, I offered t work for the Yamabukis as well." Said Nagihiko, backing up Kukai's claim

Utau stared at them for a second and then spoke "I thought, that she was happy with her life. She looked so happy when we met her before."

"She is." Replied Kukai with a smile

"How could she be? She's being treated the wrong way and…" Utau was cut off by Kukai again

"That's what we're here for. We help Hinamori out, and sure it's hard and all that, but if there's a will then there'll be a way right?" he spoke with a smile "Hinamori knows that getting out of that place wont be easy, but that doesn't mean she's giving up."

"Amu always has something to look forward to and there's just some things that keep her totally motivated to keep moving on." Said Daichi with a smirk "The others think that way too."

"All the workers at the household are our friends that's why we stick together. We might not be in a high position like anyone else, but we will always have each other and that's enough to keep us all going." Said Nagihiko "That's why Amu-chan won't give up, she might be stubborn on the outside but there's a string will inside of her as well."

"That's what makes Hinamori so string. We know that if we work together we'll find a way to solve this eventually, no matter how long it will take." Said Kukai

Utau couldn't help but be surprised, to think that she and Ikuto could have anything they wanted, they were rich and well known, but still they couldn't be happy. So how could it that Amu and the others, who were suffering and facing so much could still find happiness in their lives whilst Utau and Ikuto couldn't?

Yoru saw the look on her face and so did everyone else in the restaurant, meaning Kukai, Nagihiko and Daichi. Kukai looked at Utau and spoke "What about you?" he asked

Utau looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"What makes you happy? I mean you've got everything right?" asked Kukai. He was trying to make a point here and he hoped that Utau was getting it.

"Hmp, that's what everyone thinks. Just because we're royalty we're happy. The palace is like a huge cage, if Ikuto and Yoru weren't there, I'd probably ran away by now. No freedom, no friends, no nothing and everyday you have to meet suitors who want to marry you for no reason and you don't even like the guy." Said Utau "I've had enough."

"Then what is it that you like to do Hime-sama?" asked Nagihiko

"Utau likes to sing~nya, but lately no one's been listening to her anymore~nya so she stopped." Said Yoru

"Why not? I'm sure you have a wonderful voice." Encouraged Nagihiko

"It doesn't matter to anyone weather I have a good voice or not. They don't have time to listen to me anymore because they all have better things to do." Said Utau

"What could be better that hearing you sing?" asked Kukai "In fact, why don't you sing now?"

"What?" asked Utau surprised

"Well, you said that no one would take the time to hear you sing right? We're here and we've got time. So why not sing now?" suggested Kukai again

Utau was shocked again, she's been shocked quite a few times in one day already. "Why would you want to hear me sing, you don't even know when I'm good or not." Said Utau

"But isn't singing supposed to be for fun? I mean, who cares what you sound like? All that matters is that you enjoy doing it, and if you do then I'm sure the people listening to you will too." Said Kukai with a smile

Utau was looking at him wide-eyed. Her eyes softened hearing what he just said, she did want to sing, she hasn't sang in a long time and she was tempted to. Nagihiko soon spoke "Hime-sama please so sing, we'd love to hear it. If you love to sing then you shouldn't stop yourself from doing so." Advised Nagihiko

"Come on Utau~nya, didn't you say you wanted someone to hear you sing again~nya?" agreed Yoru with a nod.

Utau was silent and hesitant for a second. She took a deep breath and smiled, she really did want to sing, and now that someone was listening to her…she wanted them to listen and for her song to reach their hearts, It didn't take her long to decided, and soon she began to sing her heart out for the first time in a long time…

_**Daremo inai stage**_

Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku

Kinou to onaji

Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no

Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo

Namida fuite tobira tatakou

As she began to sing again, it felt like ages. She loved the feeling and most of all she was having fun.

_**Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru**_

Yuuki o dashite

Hazukashigaranaide

My Heartful Song

My Heartful Song

Utau yo itsumademo

Anata ni todokimasu you ni

Kukai looked at Utau and smiled, he knew she was enjoying this and that she was having a blast, he was happy for her. _"She shouldn't have been hesitant about singing, she sounds awesome!"_

_**Itsukara darou**_

Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta

Konna watashi o

Akiramenaide mattete kureta no

Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita

Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite

Nagihiko smiled at the princess who seemed to be glowing right in front of their very eyes_. "She has such a beautiful voice. She even doesn't need a stage to shine."_

_**Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga**_

Mesameru you ni

Sunao ni nareta kara

My Heartful Song

My Heartful Song

Kokoro o hiraite

"_Utau's doing great~nya! She looks like she's having a lot of fun too." _Thought Yoru. Even if their princess didn't sing in the palace, she could always make her own stage anytime, anywhere.

_**Ima**_

Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru

Yuuki o dashite

Kagayaki tsuzukeyou

My Heartful Song

My Heartful Song

Utau yo itsumademo

Anata ni todokimasu youni

As Utau finished her song, she heard applauses coming from the background. She looked around and saw Kukai grinning at her while Nagihiko, Daichi and Yoru were smiling. "See? You were great and didn't you have fun?" asked Kukai

Utau smiled, she did have fun and she didn't deny that. "That was amazing Hime-sama, you should sing like that more often, I'm sure you could gather a huge crown to listen to you." Said Nagihiko with a smile

"That was amazing." Said Daichi

"He's right it was. You don't need anything else to be able to sing like that. It's just you, you know that?" said Kukai giving her a thumbs up

A few seconds later, Nagihiko stood up and spoke "Thank you for singing for us, it was truly unforgettable. I also want to thank you for being concerned about Amu-chan. Please, do keep it to yourself though. Anyway, I should e taking my leave it's getting dark out." Said Nagihiko as he was soon walking towards the door, he took a last glance at Kukai and Utau and spoke "Have a safe trip and I hope to see you again soon" And with that, Nagihiko went out the door and left.

Kukai was left alone with Utau, but it didn't take long before she had to leave beck to the palace as well. Utau and Yoru got up from their seats and looked over at Kukai and Daichi "Thank you for the meal." Said Utau "And…for taking the time to hear me sing."

"No problem. It was our pleasure. Besides, who wouldn't want to hear you sing?" asked Kukai with a smirk

"Apparently, you were the first to actually offer to hear me sing, except for Ikuto and Yoru of course. The suitors that I met would much rather stare at me and try to get my attention." Said Utau

"Well then, something must be wrong with them. Because you have an amazing voice, but I get why they stare at you, cause it looks like your voice isn't the only thing about you that's pretty." Said Kukai

Utau blushed was he saying that she was…she shrugged it off and suddenly spoke "S-stop fooling around. Jeez and I thought you were better than that."  
"Heh, what's with the sudden change of attitude?" teased Kukai

"Nothing! Hmp, come on Yoru lets go." Said Utau

"Stubborn aren't we?" asked Kukai with a slight laugh. "You're more like Hinamori than you know."

"Please, don't compare me to someone I rarely know. Anyway, we better go now." Said Utau as she started to walk away and near the door as Yoru followed behind.

"Okay, have a safe trip and remember: Keep things to yourself." Reminded Kukai

"I will, I won't tell anyone about it. And…thanks again Souma-san." Said Utau

"Kukai." Replied Kukai

"Excuse me?" asked Utau turning to face Kukai

"It's Kukai, that's my name. You can call me Kukai." He replied

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Utau turning away

"Didn't you say you had no friends? If you want one, you could start with me, and Daichi and you can drop the formalities too. That is, if we're good enough for someone like you. If you don't want to then at least just call me Kukai." Said Kukai

Utau stayed silent for a while then spoke "Fine, do as you want. But if I call you Kukai then you have to call me Utau."

"Aare you sure about that? Aren't you a princess?" asked Kukai

"Doesn't matter really. I would much rather want to be a normal person, if I could, but as you can see I have my own fate." Said Utau

"Okay sounds fair enough. See you around then Utau, come back soon okay?." Said Kukai with a smile

Utau blushed again and she turned away and spoke "Whatever, let's go Yoru." But she really was happy deep down and Kukai could see that

"Sure thing~nya. Thanks again for the food~nya." Said Yoru and he followed Utau out the door.

Kukai smiled as he watched the blonde princess leave. His thoughts were interrupted when Daichi asked "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Who knows? But I think we'll see her again soon you know." Said Kukai with a smile as he closed and locked the whole restaurant for the night. He only hoped that they would see Utau again one day and that she'd be able to ensure Amu's secret from anyone else.

As for Utau, she rode with Yoru on a horse back to the palace and she fully enjoyed her day. She didn't even need the cloak for her escape from Sir Daniel, who turned out to be the worst escort ever, and she was even able to sing her heart out again. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Ikuto all about it, well except for the part about Amu, he'd have to find out on his own.

Finding out something about the Hinamoris, knowing more about the Yamabukis and gaining something unexpected in her trip to the town. Truthfully, this trip turned out to be something more than both Yoru and Utau had ever imagined, and they knew now that everything was about to unravel and things had just begun…

**Authors Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you guys think about it : ) **


	7. Surprise Visit & Meeting the Group

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thanks for all the reviews everyone and for encouraging me to keep going with this fic.**

**-Ikuto will be here in this chapter : )**

**-The Yamabukis are out again in this and the story continues.**

**-Please Review afterwards : ) **

**-Thanks again everyone and once again: On with the Fic!**

**Surprise Visit & Meeting the Group**

Amu woke up bright and early today just as she always does. Even if she didn't want to, it wouldn't change the fact that she had to wake up early. It had been this way since their little curfew change. They had to wake up twice as early as they usually did and complaining about it never helped anyone.

Amu walked to the halls that morning to do her daily cleaning. They were lucky that last night, Nagihiko was able to get home in time before the Yamabukis arrived. As of today, Amu simply complied to her duties at the household and there she saw Dia and Rima already starting with the cleaning process at the halls.

"Ohaiyou Dia, Rima." Greeted Amu with a smile as she approached her friends

"Ohaiyou Amu-chan." Said Dia

"Morning Amu." Said Rima

"Sorry for being a bit late minna, I didn't mean to leave you guys to all the work." Said Amu apologetically

"Daijobu Amu-chan, you shouldn't apologize remember? Besides, we just started and you got here just in time." Said Dia with a smile

"She's right, we got here only a few minutes before you did so it's no big deal." Said Rima

Amu smiled at her friends and then she soon began to help them with the cleaning that needed to be done. A few hours later, as they were about to finish up on everything, the bell of the mansion was heard and it indicated that someone was at the door.

Dia looked over at Rima and Amu and she asked "Who might that be? An unexpected visitor? No one usually visits us unannounced…."

"True, it might just be Kukai and Daichi don't you think?" guessed Rima. To them, only Kukai and Daichi visited without warning so she guessed it was just them.

"I don't think so, but I'll go check just in case." Said Amu voluntarily "You guys can stay here, I'll get the door okay?"

"Demo, will you be okay?" asked Dia worriedly. Most of Amu's wounds were still visible and clear, what if it hadn't been Kukai and Daichi?

"I'll be fine Dia." Said Amu "My bruises don't hurt that much any more." That was partly true, her bruises didn't hurt as much as they did before but they still hurt and stung. But of course, Amu wouldn't tell them that or else they'd worry about her more and she didn't want that.

Amu walked towards their front door and then she soon opened it, but when she did her eyes went wide and she was currently speechless for a few seconds. Standing right in front of her were Ikuto, Utau and Yoru. "Your highnesses…" spoke Amu a little later as she tried to keep up to what was happening, but in the back of her mind, she thought _"What are the royals doing here?!?!?"_

What were the royals doing there exactly? And why the sudden surprise visit? Amu wondered to herself what was really going on, and she knew that this could only mean one thing: This could be trouble….

_Flashback: Last Night At The Palace _

_Utau and Yoru have just returned to the palace from their trip to town. Utau didn't regret anything that happened that day, in fact she loved it. She was happy and she hoped to return as soon as she possibly can, and hopefully she can drag Ikuto with her…_

_Utau and Yoru went straight for the throne room to inform her parents of their safe arrival. As they went inside the throne room, she saw Ikuto there leaning against the wall with his arms folded. She knew what this meant, it meant that her father was giving Ikuto another lecture and he just wasn't paying attention again. When she got there, she was also greeted by a familiar voice which she hasn't heard in months time. _

"_Utau, how nice to see you again." She turned to the sound of the voice and saw Yukairi Sanjo there satding alongside her brother Kairi_

"_Sanjo-san, you're back." Greeted Utau as she gave Yukairi a hug, then she turned to look at Kairi and spoke "It's nice to see you again too Kairi."_

"_Same to you Utau-san." Said Kairi with a bow_

"_Utau, I'm so glad that you're home safe and sound." Souko went over to hug her daughter and Utau hugged her mother back._

"_We're fine mother, and I had a great time at the village. It was amazing." Said Utau and she saw Ikuto give her a confused look. He must have thought that Utau meant she also enjoyed Sir Daniel's company. Well, he was about to find out otherwise._

"_Utau, seeing as you're so happy, that must have meant that Sir Daniel has treated you well?" asked Aruto hopeful that his daughter would say yes. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong._

"_Actually father, I would say otherwise." Said Utau and her father looked at her confused _

"_But I thought you had a magnificent time Utau?" asked Souko who was getting quite confused as well._

"_Yes I did, but that man had nothing to do with it. I'd be better if he never showed his face to me ever again." Said Utau sternly and she could have sworn that she saw Ikuto trying to hold back his laughter._

"_Utau what happened?" asked Yukari "Did you try to chase him away like all the others again?"_

"_Of course not, he just happened to be a big arrogant selfish jerk to everyone else that isn't as rich as he is." Said Utau _

"_Utau, you have to learn to at least get to know these suitors. They just want your hand and they're trying to prove that they can make you happy." Said Aruto with a sigh_

"_Well that's just the problem. They can't ever make me happy, they just want to marry me without knowing me. I am not a doll to be won by anyone!" retorted Utau. Why couldn't they understand that if she wanted to marry she wanted someone to like her for her and not for riches, the throne or for looks but for her._

"_I want you and Ikuto to be happy but all you two seem to do is drive everyone away from you." Said Aruto _

"_Make us happy…what a joke…" muttered Ikuto _

"_Ikuto please understand…" said Souko as she approached her son and she just happened to hear what he just said._

_Ikuto just looked away and stayed silent while Utau was starting to hate where this conversation was going "Can't we at least try and make our own choices? How can we be happy if we can't even learn to decide for ourselves?"_

"_Utau, I'm doing this for you." Said Aruto _

"_And that's why it's the wrong way. If you want us to be happy then stop dedicating our lives for us." Said Utau. She's been dying to tell her father to stop, stop controlling them and telling them what to do all the time._

"_Utau…" started Yukairi she knew this kind of thing would bother Utau "Please just understand that they want you an Ikuto to be happy. They're just trying to help you."_

"_Why is it that we always have to understand how they feel? Can't they understand how we feel for once?" asked Utau and this shocked Ikuto, Yoru and everyone else in the throne room._

_After her outburst, Utau stayed silent and then she spoke again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way…I better leave, I'll be in my room if you need me, and I'm not in the mood for dinner tonight. Tell Nikaidou-san I'm sorry." And with that said, she turned away and left the throne room, shutting the doo behind her._

_Everyone remained still and silent when suddenly Ikuto started walking out the door as well "Ikuto…" called Souko _

"_I'll be leaving too, I have nothing else to do here anyway." And with that he left and Yoru bowed to the royals and then followed Ikuto out the door of the throne room._

_As Ikuto left the room, he was soon replaced by Nikaidou calling everyone for dinner. As Nikaidou scanned the room, he noticed the disappearance of Ikuto and Utau so he asked "Should I go ahead and call them sire?" _

_Aruto shook his head and replied "No don't. It would seem that they aren't hungry at the moment." _

_Nikaidou could tell that something was wrong so he asked "If I may sire, did something happen?" _

"_Yuu…" started Souko "Do you think that we've failed as parents?" _

"_What would make you think that?" asked Nikaidou a bit shocked by the sudden question_

"_Utau-san and Ikuto-san had quite an outburst earlier." Said Kairi_

"_Oh?" asked Nikaidou _

"_Yes, they did." Said Souko "I didn't know that we've made them so unhappy."_

"_That may not be the case." Said Nikaidou with a smile. He's seen Ikuto an Utau grow up and he could tell why they were acting this way._

"_Then do tell us what seems to be the problem." Said Aruto as he looked over at Nikaidou with full attention_

"_Maybe they aren't completely unhappy, just lonely." Said Nikaidou _

"_What are they to be lonely about? They were raised just as they should have been, as leaders of the kingdom." Said Kairi_

"_Yes they were raised as leaders Sanjo-kun, but they weren't raised like ordinary people would have been." Said Nikaidou _

"_They had to be raised that way, it was for the good of everyone in the kingdom." Said Kairi _

"_That's true, but was it for the good of Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun too? It made the kingdom and everyone else happy, but did it make them happy to be raised like that? To know nothing more than to study hard and follow orders?" asked Nikaidou _

"_So if that is the case then what do you suggest we do then?" asked Aruto _

"_Well, if I may give a suggestion. Allow them both to have a little bit more freedom, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to give them such." Said Nikaidou _

"_Freedom? We already allow them such things. That's why Utau was able to go to the towns yesterday." Said Aruto _

"_But would you have allowed her to go alone without a prince to accompany?" asked Nikaidou "Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun need some time to themselves and since their always here inside the palace they have become accustomed to occasionally locking themselves in their rooms and such, but that's because they have nowhere else to go to." _

"_Yuu might be right there sire, maybe they do need a little more freedom. If you consider the thought, it would make them both happier and they could learn to be more independent." Said Yukairi in agreement _

"_Demo onee-chan, you can't just decide such things! They're royals, and they need to be treated as such." Said Kairi_

"_Kairi maybe it's time we trust them on their own. And if so his highness isn't comfortable with them being alone outside then they can take Yoru with them." Suggested Yukairi and Nikaidou nodded._

"_But the rules clearly state that…" Kairi was about to raise another objection, when his sister cut him off._

"_Kairi, maybe this is the one time that we can skip the part of playing by the book. Making schedules and following rules are a good thing because they keep you on track, a world with no rules can mean chaos, but a world with too much rules can do just the same." Said Yukairi. She knew her brother well enough, he likes to keep things on track and precise as they should be. He's the responsible sibling of the two, but there were times that Yukairi wished her brother would throw away the schedule and bend the rules, it wouldn't hurt anyone to do so._

_Kairi remained silent and he didn't say any more. Nikaidou took this opportunity to speak again. "Sire, if you would just think about our suggestion, it would be a big help. But still the final decision is left in your hands and we shall respect that." _

" _I see…" replied Aruto. He was to think about this decision, but the results and answers were yet to be known._

_Soon Nikaidou left the throne room as well as he had things that needed to be done. He only hoped that Aruto would be able to make the right decision for the sake of his two children…_

_Meanwhile Utau had resided to her room along with Ikuto and Yoru. Ikuto had dropped by and had decided to stay there for a while instead of going to his own room, so here he was. Utau was trying her hardest to forget what's happened between her and her parents but she didn't know what to do._

"_Utau, whatcha' thinking about~nya?" asked Yoru _

"_Nothing much Yoru, I just can't get some things out of my head and it's starting to annoy me!" said Utau _

"_Then why don't you just try thinking of something else?" suggested Ikuto _

"_Oh? Like what genius?" asked Utau _

"_Think happy thoughts~nya. That way you won't be depressed." Suggested Yoru_

_Utau tried that suggestion. She closed her eyes and started to think happy thoughts…happy thoughts, she let them trail in her head like a random clip. The picture in her head started when she still played around with Ikuto and Yoru, then when she sang all the time while Ikuto played his violin…the thoughts went on and on until it reached to the events that happened yesterday._

_Utau remembered her singing, the applauses that she got and the freedom that she had and her thoughts ended at a picture of a smiling brown haired, emerald green-eyed boy…Kukai Souma. Utau's eyes suddenly snapped open and she spoke "Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?!?" she said it a bit too loudly than she should have _

_Ikuto had his eyes closed at the moment and he was lying down, but when he heard his sister, he opened one of his eyes and asked "Why are you thinking of who at a time like this?"_

"_N-none of your business Ikuto." Said Utau _

"_Are you thinking of Kukai~nya?" asked Yoru with a snicker _

"_N-no! Why would I possibly…" Utau didn't finish her sentence because before she could Ikuto asked "Who's Kukai again?"_

_Utau was about to answer when suddenly, the door opened and as they turned they saw their mother enter the room. "Utau, Ikuto may I speak with you?" she asked them_

"_Hai, something wrong?" asked Ikuto _

"_No, but if you'd like your father and I have made a choice." Said Souko with a smile  
"Which would be what exactly?" asked Ikuto _

"_Well, if you'd like you and your sister can have a day all to yourselves tomorrow. You can go and visit the town again if you'd like." Said Souko _

"_Again? Which prince do I have to accompany this time?" asked Utau _

"_None actually." Replied Souko and this seemed to get their attention._

"_What does that mean for us then?" asked Ikuto confused _

"_Well you two can think of it as some sort of break for the day." Said Souko _

_Utau and Ikuto both remained silent for a while then Utau turned to face her mother and asked "If it's okay to ask, what suddenly brought this up?" _

_Souko stayed silent for a few seconds and then she took a deep breath before speaking "I'm sorry to both of you. I didn't know that I made you two so unhappy. Please, next time that you have any more problems tell me. I want to help you, and it would be nice to see you both smile more often than stay locked up here in your rooms." _

"_It's not like we don't like it here, it's just that all these thing that you want us to do…their pressure most of the time and it's just so hard." Said Utau _

"_I know it is and it's not all that to be royalty all the time, but I wish you could have told me that this was bothering you then I could have helped." Said Souko "You're still my children, and I wouldn't want to do anything to make you unhappy." _

"_Thank you." Said Utau with a smile. Ikuto just looked over at his mother and gave her a smile as well._

"_Now, you two better plan for your trip tomorrow alright?" advised Souko, before she left she gave her two kids a hug and then went out the door._

_As their mother left Ikuto looked over at Yoru and Utau and asked "So what now? Any ideas? Where are we supposed to go tomorrow on such short notice anyway?" _

_Utau thought for a moment and then she smiled "Ikuto, what do you say in paying a visit to the Yamabukis again?" _

_Ikuto looked at her confused "Why? I thought you didn't like that place." Said Ikuto _

"_Trust me, I've had a little change of heart." Said Utau _

"_Uh-oh…Utau's up to something~nya!" thought Yoru as he shook his head_

_End of Flashback _

And that is how Utau, Ikuto and Yoru ended up here in the Yamabuki household once again. Amu continued to stay still until someone broke her little trance. "Amu-chan? Who was at the door, I heard the bell ring…" the voice belonged to Nagihiko

"Nagi…" muttered Amu as she turned and saw Nagihiko approaching her

"Amu-chan what's wrong? Who was at the…" before Nagihiko could finish he saw who it was and spoke "Oh…um, your highnesses, what brings you here?" he asked

"We came by for a visit, we hope you don't mind." Said Utau as she looked around the house

"Oh…I see, please do come in then." Said Nagihiko as he gestured them to come inside

"I'm afraid not, Yamabuki-sama along with Saaya-san left again today. Saaya-san had lessons and Yamabuki-sama accompanied her, they will be back later this afternoon." Said Nagihiko

"I see, so you are alone here then?" asked Utau

"Yes we are, we're still doing some of the chores but things are almost done, please do make yourselves at home." Said Nagihiko

"Amu-chan, who was at the door?" Dia came a few feet away from Amu and couldn't yet see their guests clearly

"Is the witch home yet?" asked Rima. This shocked Ikuto, Yoru and Utau

"Ah, ahahaha Rima very funny." Said Amu as she laughed nervously and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Mashiro-san…we have other guests in mind." Said Nagihiko and Rima soon came close enough to see who it was.

"Oh…um, sorry about that your highness…" said Rima

"You shouldn't have said that out loud, what if it was her and she heard you Rima." Whispered Amu

"I'm sorry, it just blurted out of my mouth all of a sudden okay?" said Rima she hoped that they'd forget that this whole thing even happened

"Did you just…" Ikuto was about to ask about what Rima just said when Amu stepped in

"Um, why don't we take you to the dining room and get you something to eat. Please come this way." Said Amu as she quickly dragged Rima away with her

Nagihiko smiled nervously at them and then Ikuto and Yoru just followed Amu to the dining room. Dia soon left as well, probably to tell the others about the royals' arrival. Nagihiko on the other hand was left there with Utau. He went near her and asked "Hime-sama, I think you have better reasons of coming here than just going for a visit am I right?"

Utau smiled "That's true, truthfully I hoped to use the opportunity to catch the Yamabukis red handed, but since they aren't here I merely became a disturbance."

Nagihiko looked at her surprised and then he gave her a warm smile "Arigatou, demo you don't have o try too hard to help us. I know you really want to and we appreciate it, but there are some things that might happen in the future that might be full of surprises, you never know right? So, there's no rush."

"Well then thank you as well, but I really do want to help as much as I can. You and Kukai were very nice to me." Said Utau with a smile.

Nagihiko stayed silent for a while then he spoke "Kukai? Did you just call Souma-kun Kukai?"

Utau suddenly blushed after realizing what had just happened. "Um, he just told me to call him that that's all…" she said turning away from Nagihiko

"Is that so?" asked Nagihiko with a slight laugh "Then if that's the case you should call me Nagi then."

"Eh?" Utau was surprised by this then when she was about to say something Nagihiko stopped her

"Besides, you aren't a disturbance. In fact, we should go see Amu-chan and the others in the kitchen shall we?" suggested Nagihiko

"Oh…okay." Replied Utau with no further objections as Nagihiko led her to the dining room

Once all of them were there Su served their three guests their meals. As the three of them were eating Dia, Amu, Rima and Nagihiko were there to accompany them. "Won't you eat as well?" asked Utau looking at them

"No thank you, we've had our fill for the day." Said Nagihiko with a smile

Utau figured that Nagihiko was still keeping some things from her but she understood that he couldn't just blurt out everything out. Nagihiko knew they couldn't eat with the royals or it could cause a ruckus later on, but he still kept this detail to himself.

Once they were all done, Dia and the others led them to the gardens to rest and stay there for a while. "Here we are your highnesses, you may stay here if you'd like, unless there are other places that you like us to…" before Dia could finish a voice had interrupted her

"Dia, what took you and Amu-chan so long to…" Ran's voice trailed off when she saw who was with their friends. "Oh…gomenasai, I didn't know they were here…" said Ran as she clamped her mouth shut

Soon Miki and Su arrived at the little scene as well. Utau looked at them and spoke "We're sorry for our sudden arrival; we didn't know you were all busy."

"No it's okay, we're done with all our chores~desu." Said Su kindly

"Hai, you can stay here if you'd like." Said Miki with a smile

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality towards us." Said Utau

All of them settled down in the garden, as soon as Ikuto, Utau and Yoru were comfortably seated on the chairs around the table Dia spoke "Gomenasai, we haven't quite introduced ourselves have we?" she asked "Watashi no Dia, I'm a maid here and I also take charge at times."

"Watashi no Ran, I work here too!" said Ran happily

"Watashi no Su, I'm the head chef here~desu." Said Su with a smile

"I'm Rima, I work just like everyone else here." Said Rima plainly

"And you've already met Amu-chan and Miki-chan right?" asked Nagihiko and they all nodded "I'm Nagihiko, but you can just call me Nagi." He told them with a smile

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Utau she looked over at Ikuto and Yoru and asked "Can't you two say anything?!?"

"What's there to say?" asked Ikuto in a bored tone

"Ugh, honestly I thought coming here would make you happy." Said Utau

"Hn.." replied Ikuto

Everyone stared at the two siblings and soon Ikuto finally looked at Amu and asked "Did something happen to her?"

"Eh?!?" all of them were shocked, they almost forgot about Amu and her wounds being visible. Ikuto stood un and went near Amu. He then asked "Why are you suddenly wounded? The last time I saw you, you only had that small scratch on your face." Said Ikuto as he placed one of his hands on the side of her cheek where he found the scratch the last time they met.

Utau watched this in amusement, Ikuto never acted like this towards any girl…ever and she doubted he ever will. Yoru was a bit dazed too, he's never seen him act like that at all and it was kind of shocking.

Amu tried her best to back away, but whenever she did, Ikuto would just inch closer. Amu was already blushing madly and her back soon made contact with a tree. _"Darn, I forgot about that tree! He must have been planning this the whole time."_ Thought Amu

Once Amu was pinned with the help of the tree, she could no longer escape. She tried to avoid eye contact with him, but it was no use. She ended up looking at him anyway, she ended up looking straight into his eyes and for some reason she couldn't look away so easily. _"Ack, Amu stop staring!"_

Ikuto looked at her with amusement and then he suddenly smirked. "Why are you staring at me now? Have you fallen for me already _Amu_?"

This was able to snap Amu out of her little gazing trance and she spoke "N-no! Why would I ever fall for a pervert like you?!?" she told him

"Really? Come on, don't lie _Amu_. You can admit it if you want to you know." Said Ikuto

"For the last time I am not falling for you, and stop emphasizing my name like that you pervert!" yelled Amu

"You keep calling me a pervert, for all I know you could have been the one thinking perverted thoughts just a while ago." Said Ikuto

"W-what?!? I-it wasn't like that." Said Amu in her defense "Why would be thinking perverted thoughts anyway?!?"

"Then why were you staring at me then?" he asked her, he was truly enjoying their little argument

"I-I wasn't s-staring at you!" said Amu, she knew she was stuttering, she just hoped that Ikuto didn't notice

"Then why are you stuttering?" asked Ikuto as another counter for her argument. It was pretty obvious Amu wasn't winning this one. "You know, you're cute when you blush like that, you should do it more often."

Amu's face turned red even more and then she spoke "Ah, just stop teasing me already!" she told him and he let out a laugh

"You can't blame me, can you? You're just so much fun." He told her

"Then why don't you find someone else to tease then?!?" asked Amu as she thought "Why, why did it have to be me?"

"Come on _Amu _it's fun." He told her

"You aren't going to stop emphasizing me name like that are you?" asked Amu looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nope." Answered Ikuto plainly

As Amu continued to try and stop Ikuto from teasing her, and as Ikuto continued to annoy and tease Amu, the others were all watching in amusement at their little banter. Ran and the others were looking at Amu with nervous smiles on their faces and Utau and Yoru just continued to watch Ikuto.  
"Is he always like this Hime-sama?" asked Nagihiko as he looked at Utau with a nervous smile

"Actually, no. To be honest this is the first time I've ever seen him like this." Said Utau and then she smiled "But it's actually quite interesting to watch."

Ran, Miki, and Su were watching Amu and they felt kind of bad for her right now. "Amu-chan…" said Ran

"She's going with his paste~desu…" said Su

"Let's face it, there's no way Amu-chan's going to win this thing." Said Miki. From the looks of things in their point of view, Ikuto was teasing Amu for fun and she was just falling for it.

"Demo, Amu-chan is being care free today isn't she? And from what Hime-sama said Ikuto-sama is too. So isn't it a win-win situation for the two of them?" said Dia as she decided to join in their conversation.

"That's true~desu Amu-chan seems happy now." Said Su

"I wouldn't really say happy Su, I'd say she's just…I don't know…" contradicted Miki. She didn't think Amu was happy being teased but at least she's being herself right?

Now, as the others were chatting and watching in amusement, Ikuto and Amu had other conversations. When Ikuto had his fun, he let out one last laugh before speaking again. "Alright I'll stop." He told her

"You better." Said Amu as he stubborn character started to kick in again

"You are just so much fun to tease." He told her once more

"Is that all you can tell me?" asked Amu

"No. Okay, now you tell me, what's will all your wounds all of a sudden? You weren't this badly wounded the last time." Said Ikuto

"I-it doesn't matter, and why do you care anyway?" asked Amu looking away from him

"Why do you have to be so darn stubborn?" asked Ikuto with a sigh "Is it wrong to be curious and it looks like what ever happened to you wasn't pretty."

"It's none of your business, so can you just leave me alone?" asked Amu. She didn't want to tell him what had happened to her for her own personal reasons.

Ikuto let go of her and she was free from his trap and she was no longer leaning against the tree. She looked over at him for a moment he just continued to smirk his usual smirk. _"Doesn't he get tired of doing that?" _asked Amu to herself

After all the events that occurred that day, the day soon came to an end. Utau, Ikuto and Yoru had to leave. They all escorted their three guests to the front door as it was time for them to leave. "It was nice seeing you again Hime-sama." Said Nagihiko " We hope you have a safe trip."

"Thank you, and thanks for keeping us company today." Said Utau with a smile

"Not a problem at all, we hope you enjoyed your short stay here." Said Dia "We'll be informing Yamabuki-sama of your arrival."

"No don't do that." Said Utau

"Eh?!? Why not?" asked Ran "We thought you came here to see them?"

"Well, yes we did, but if it's alright we'd like to keep this to ourselves." said Utau. Ikuto didn't buy it but he shrugged it off for now.

"Alright whatever you say." Said Ran a bit confused

Nagihiko smiled, he knew why Utau didn't want them to tell. If the Yamabukis were to find out, they'd all be in big trouble. Nagihiko was glad that Utau was trying to help them as much as she can, he just hoped that she wouldn't stress out trying too hard.

Before Ikuto walked out the door he went over to Amu and whispered "I had fun Amu, let's see each other again some time. And you know I will find out what you're hiding from me eventually."

Amu blushed again and soon spoke "J-just leave already!"

Ikuto just laughed at her reaction before walking out the door with Utau and Yoru…

Soon the three of them left and the others were left on their own as well. "Ne, we had lots of fun didn't we minna?" asked Ran happily and the others nodded in agreement

"Yes we did, they were so friendly~desu." Said Su

"With the exception of Ikuto…" muttered Amu

"What are you so pissed about? He was just teasing Amu, of course, unless you liked the idea of him teasing you…that's another story…" said Rima with a devious smirk on her face

"Rima! It's nothing like that!" said Amu flushing

"Really?" Teased Rima and the others eventually joined in

It was a good thing that the royals had already left, because a few minutes after that the Yamabukis arrived home. Saaya tossed her coat at Rima and luckily she caught it just in time. "Rima, bring me tea upstairs and hurry it up." Ordered Saaya as she walked up the large staircase

"Yes you're majesty." Muttered Rima

"Did you say something?" asked Saaya suspiciously

"No, nothing at all." Replied Rima

And just like that, their day of freedom was over. Their lives were once again back to being the slaves of the household. But one thing was for sure, it's that they enjoyed their day nonetheless. And that was a clear fact.

Meanwhile with Utau, Yoru and Ikuto the thought was just the same. As they got back to the palace Utau was about to enter her room when Ikuto spoke "You know Utau, you were right I did enjoy going back there."

"Figures, you still thinking about her Ikuto?" asked Utau with a smirk

"Maybe, but the thought just occurred to me." Said Ikuto

"Which would be?" asked Utau confused

"Something's up with that house, and I will get to the bottom of it eventually." Said Ikuto

Utau stayed silent and then she asked "What made you think that all of a sudden?"

"Simple, Amu was just different, the wounds don't add up either. And the fact that one of them just called their boss a witch? Didn't the Yamabukis tell us they took that girl in? Then why the anger issue?" asked Ikuto

"Who knows…" lied Utau, she knew more than she was pointing out

"Anyway, whatever the cost I will figure things out eventually. Especially whatever Amu was hiding." And with that said Ikuto left his sister alone.

Utau went inside her room and leaned on the door. "If only you knew how many secrets were in that house…if only you knew...Ikuto…"

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews : ) They made me so happy : ) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Pls. Review : )**


	8. An Unexpected Turn If Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Hello everyone! I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews : )**

**-This chapter has Utau going to town again **

**-I hope you like it and sorry for the wait **

**-Please tell me what you think and Review, any questions will be entertained : )**

**-On with the story:**

**An Unexpected Turn Of Events**

It was bright and early when Amu and the others started doing their chores around the house. Amu couldn't forget the events that had occurred last night. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All she could think about was _his_ smile, or rather smirk, _his_ voice and _his _constant teasing as well. _"Ah, what's gotten in to me?!? I'm going insane here, why am I thinking of that perverted freak all of a sudden?!?"_ thought Amu

Unknown to Amu, Dia and Rima were staring at her with nervous smiles on their faces as she was rambling with her own personal thoughts. "What do you think Amu-chan is thinking about all of a sudden?" Dia asked Rima

"Who knows? She's been like that ever since we started." Replied Rima plainly, but she was also in deep thought as to what Amu was thinking about.

As Amu was deep into her thoughts, she was suddenly disturbed by Saaya's yelling voice. "Amu! You get up here right now!" she yelled

"Oh no…" muttered Dia and Rima

Amu snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Saaya's shrieking voice "What could she want this time?" asked Amu in a low voice as she sighed

"That girl is always trouble, so whatever it is that she wants can't end up being a good thing." Replied Rima who happened to hear what she just said.

"Rima don't be that way." Said Amu, even if she had to admit that deep down, Rima had to be right.

"Please, all she does is order you around. She can't do things on her own, not even once. Makes me wonder what would happen to her if we weren't here. Not that I'd care so much to begin with." Said Rima

Once again they were interrupted by Saaya and this time, she sounded way angrier. "Amu where are you?!? Didn't you hear me?!? I told you to get up here now!!!" she shrieked

"Great just great…" muttered Rima in annoyance

"Amu-chan you better go before she suddenly comes down here and things could get much worse." Said Dia

"Alright, well I'll be seeing you two later then." Said Amu "Wish me luck guys."

"Looks like you're going to need it too. See you later Amu." Said Rima

"Be careful Amu-chan." Said Dia

"I will Dia thanks. See you guys later then." Said Amu. She then continued to walk up the large stair steps and soon she reached Saaya's bedroom.

As Rima and Dia watched Amu enter the room, Dia was suddenly disturbed by a sudden thought. Rima had noticed that her friend's expression had suddenly changed so Rima asked "Dia, are you okay? You suddenly look pale…"

"I'm perfectly fine Rima-chan, but something just occurred to me just now." Said Dia seriously as she looked over at Rima

"A thought? My guess is whatever it is, it's not such a good thing isn't it?" asked Rima

"No, but it's just a thought. I'm not certain." Said Dia

"I thought so." Replied Rima then she asked "So what is it all about? If you don't mind me asking and all."

"No I don't Rima-chan. It's just that, you don't think Amu-chan was called there by Saaya because she found out do you?" asked Dia

Rima thought about this for a second and replied "I doubt that, if you mean finding out about yesterday then it's a bit impossible at the very least. None of us told them about it, so unless they can read minds then I doubt they found anything out." Said Rima

"Then why do you think she was called?" asked Dia wanting to know about Rima's insights

"Well, must have been something simple that Saaya just didn't want to do by herself, you know how she is." Said Rima "Either that or she really just does get the pleasure in seeing Amu suffer."

"I guess it can also be a little bit of both, don't you think so?" asked Dia

"Yeah, I guess it is…" said Rima as she and Dia both let out a sigh "She's been nice enough not to complain you know."

"I guess that's just how Amu-chan is…" muttered Dia and soon the two of them went back to their daily chores waiting for Amu to return…

Amu walked up the stairs and went to Saaya's room hesitantly. She really didn't want to be told what to do again, and she hoped that whatever it was that Saaya wanted, she wouldn't have a hard time getting it. She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Amu! What took you so long? Didn't you know that I hated waiting?" she asked turning to look at Amu furiously

"My apologies, I'm sorry for making you wait long." I told her, but deep down Amu wasn't that guilty about it.

"You better not let it happen again or you know what mother can do to set you straight." Said Saaya

The mention of Lady Yamabuki getting involved in this wasn't something Amu was happy hearing. In fact, as soon as Saaya brought that up, Amu was sure she was squinting a bit as she remembered the pain of her wounds that have just healed. She also didn't like it when Saaya always ran to her mother when she felt like wanting to get them hurt.

"Of course Saaya-san I wouldn't think of letting it happen again." Amu told her

"Good."" Replied Saaya with a smug smile of success in her face then soon she spoke again "Now putting that aside, I want you to do something for me." She told Amu

"And what might that be Saaya-san?" asked Amu, she just wanted to get this all over with so she can leave the room and stay away from Saaya as much as she could.

"I want you to get my things and ready the coachman, I'll be going to town today." Said Saaya

"Oh? Why is that Saaya-san?" asked Amu. This got her curious. Why would Saaya want to go to town all of a sudden.

"It's none of your concern really, but if you must know, the royals made an appearance there a few days ago and I was hoping to find them there again if I get lucky. I've been wanting to see the prince since we've met and I'm sure that he is just as thrilled as I am." Said Saaya proudly

Amu stayed silent and thought about this statement to herself. There were a few things she was certain about though. One, Saaya was either being delusional or clueless because Ikuto never even bothered to pay attention to her. Two, would it even matter if she went to town to find them if they weren't looking for her? And three, she felt so bad for Ikuto right now…

"Um…that's nice Saaya-san." Amu simply replied, clearly a contradiction with her own thoughts.

"Yes, now hurry up, and get my new dress out. Don't forget to get everything ready and the coachman as well. We'll be leaving in an hour and I want everything done by then. My things should be downstairs alright?" asked Saaya and Amu just nodded

"Of course, I'll get everything ready right away Saaya-san." Said Amu

"Good, now go and do your job right." Ordered Saaya

Amu bowed and walked out of her room. She was relieved she was finally out of there and didn't need to hear more of Saaya's ranting. She walked down the stair steps and soon met with Rima and Dia who looked happy to see her back.

"Amu there you are, well? What happened up there?" asked Rima curiously

"What did she ask of you Amu-chan? Nothing bad I hope." Said Dia and Amu smiled and she shook her head

"It was nothing serious, she just asked me to do some things for her like usual." Said Amu

"Oh great, what was it about this time?" asked Rima

"She just wanted me to get some things ready for her that's all." She told them

"Oh? She plans to go somewhere?" asked Dia "Where to?"

"The town." Replied Amu

"What?!? Why would she want to go to town all of a sudden?" asked Rima in shock "Did she hit her head or something?"

"Shh Rima, I'll tell you later when she leaves okay?" said Amu "Right now I have to do my job, I told her I'd be done by the time she gets down. I'll be in trouble if I don't keep my word you know." Said Amu

"When will she be leaving for town?" asked Dia

"In an hour, so I have to get things ready now." Replied Amu

"Alright, you do your job, but you have a lot to tell us once you're done okay?" asked Rima and Amu nodded in agreement

With that all cleared up, Amu headed outside to inform the coachman f Saaya's sudden decision and she went back inside to complete all the tasks that needed to be done. She would like nothing more than to chat with all her friends after this is all over.

**Meanwhile At the Palace**

Utau was walking through the halls of the palace and she spotted Nikaidou talking with Yukairi. She approached them and greeted them with a smile "Ohaiyou, Sanjo-san, Nikaaidou-san." Said Utau

"Utau, I didn't notice you arrive." Said Yukairi "What are you doing here, I was expecting you to be in your room."

"Just walking around is all. There isn't much to do elsewhere anyway." Said Utau with a sigh. She was used to being bored to death at home, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I see…" replied Yukairi

"What about you two going somewhere?" asked Utau curiously  
"Well, Yuu was planning to go to town today. He has to go and get some groceries." Said Yukairi "And I couldn't accompany him because of my job, Kairi and I still have a lot on our hands right now."

"Oh…" replied Utau then that made her think for a second. "Wait Nikaidou-san, what if I go with you?" asked Utau

"Eh? Now Utau-chan, don't you have things that you need to do here?" asked Nikaidou

"Please, Nikaidou-san?" asked Utau and she was giving him a pleading look "Ikuto's being introduced to a bunch of girls again and he's in a meeting with father right now, plus Yoru isn't here either because he had to accompany him."

"Ah….well…" Nikaidou was having a hard time making this decision. He didn't mind letting her go with him, but how would he tell her parents that?

"Come on Yuu, wasn't the whole: give them a bi of freedom your idea?" asked Yukairi

"Eh? That was your doing Nikaidou-san?" asked Utau surprised

"Um, well sort of. Yukairi helped too…" replied Nikaidou

"Oh, well then I was never able to thank the both of you." Said Utau

"No need for the thanks Utau. We just thought that such an idea would help you and Ikuto all together." Replied Yukairi with a smile

"It was a big help, thank you." Replied Utau with a warm smile on her face

"Good to know." Said Yukairi then she turned back to Nikaidou "Well? Will you take her with you?"

"It's okay if you don't want to though. I don't want to be a bother." Said Utau

"No I don't mind taking you with me. I mean, I definitely have no problem with that. It's just that, well…how are we going to tell your parents about it?" asked Nikaidou

"I'll tell them." Said Yukairi "You two can go ahead and leave for now. I can inform them, Utau has no duties here in the palace today so leaving won't be a problem."

"No suitors?" asked Nikaidou

"No, none at the moment." Replied Yukairi

"Well I guess we can leave. I'll just go over and inform Queen Souko about it then." Said Nikaidou

"So I can go?" asked Utau

"We have to tell your mother first, but if she has no objections about it then yes, you can go with me to town." Said Nikaidou with a smile

"Thank you so much!" said Utau as she went to her room to get some of her things

"Well you've certainly made her happy." Said Yukairi

"Those two deserve just as much as any normal person." Said Nikaidou "I don't think I'd like it if I was stuck here on my own either. Just putting myself in her shoes shows how hard it can be for those two."

"That makes enough sense." Agreed Yukairi then she spoke again "Well you better go an tell her highness before anything else, you wouldn't want to have gotten Utau's hopes up for nothing."

"Right…" replied Nikaidou as he walked towards the throne room

**Back In the Hinamori Residence **

By the time that Saaya had left, it was already lunch hour. All of them gathered in the garden to eat lunch, as usual Su had been the one to prepare it for them. As they sat there at the table, Rima suddenly brought up the topic that she had wanted to ask Amu earlier.

"So Amu, why did she suddenly want to go to town?" asked Rima

"Town? Is that where she's heading?" asked Nagihiko and Amu nodded in reply "Why is that? She never had interest in going there before." He continued

"That's what I wanted to know." Said Rima "It's strange and suspicious at the same time."

"Did she tell you why she was headed there Amu-chan?" asked Ran and once again Amu nodded

"Yeah, she did. I was able to get the answer by suddenly popping out the question. I was kind of surprised she answered it to begin with." Said Amu as she looked over to her friends

"So? What did she say?" asked Rima

"Apparently, she found out that the royals have been to town. She said she's hoping to see them there once, especially Ikuto." Said Amu

"Why? It's not like their looking for her are they?" asked Rima but she knew the answer was quite obvious.

"No they aren't looking for her Rima, but she sure thinks they are." Said Amu as she remembered Saaya's speech

"She sure thinks they are? What do you mean by that?" asked Rima

"Well, she thinks that Ikuto feels the same way for her that she does for him." Said Amu

"She's kidding me right?" asked Rima

"No. That's what she told me. She thinks he'll be 'just as thrilled' to see her." Said Amu

"She sure is dense for that matter." Said Miki and the others agreed "Amu-chan, if there's anyone I think he wants to see, I'm putting my bets on you not her."

"What makes you think that Miki? He's been nothing but a total pervert to me since they got here!" countered Amu, she was blushing a bit after Miki had pointed that out.

"True, but he only talked to you the whole time remember?" asked Miki making her point "He kept emphasizing our name too, and you're calling him Ikuto."

"B-but I only call him that because he calls me Amu, and the fact that he keeps emphasizing my name is just to annoy me to death." Said Amu

The others laughed at her sudden outburst and then she blushed. Nagihiko looked at her and broke their laughter "Don't worry about it Amu-chan, we were just kidding. But it really was nice to see them wasn't it?"

"Yeah, they seemed livelier than the last time too." Agreed Dia

"But it's kind of shocking that Saaya thought of something like that don't you think?" asked Rima

"It'd be shocking if it were true though." Said Nagihiko

"No way, it can't be. They'd be insane if they really do think about her and want to see her again." Said Miki

"That's true. Besides, if they were looking for her they would have left when she wasn't here yesterday. But they stayed didn't they? So that's a good sign right?" asked Ran

"Yeah, a really good sign~desu." Said Su and the others agreed completely

All of them continued to eat, and spent their day the way they felt like it. What they didn't know was that things might just not be as peachy as they claimed it out to be today…

**In the Town of Corinth **

Nikaidou was riding with Utau in the markets, Utau was permitted to go with Nikaidou as long as they get back not to late at night. Utau was glad that she was able to go and surpass her boredom. She smiled seeing the people of the town all over again, she was greeted with so many kind gestures and she smiled and thanked them in return.

Nikaidou sighed as he saw that the place he usually brought some of his groceries at were closed. He continued to ride around the large marketplace with Utau and he soon reached the other side. He found a suitable market that had a huge variety of food and ingredients that he just needed.

Nikaidou walked over to the counter while pulling on the horse as Utau walked beside him. "Excuse me sir." Spoke Nikaidou. The salesman had his back turned but he seemed to have heard the voice speak.

"Yes? What can I do for…oh…Utau-hime…" The voice belonged to Rhythm and it seemed that Nikaidou and Utau happened to stop by at his shop.

"Yes, well hello…" greeted Utau "We'd like to make some purchases in your shop."

"Huh? Oh of course, I apologize for that. I guess I was still a bit dazed, forgive me." Said Rhythm with a bow

"It's not a problem at all. You don't have to apologize." Said Utau with a smile  
"Oh yes, my name is Rhythm by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, what can I get for you today?" asked Rhythm.

"Well…" Nikaidou handed Rhythm a list for him to look at. After he took a little glance at the list he Rhythm excused himself to get the items.

"I'll be right back." He told them before he left.

Utau and Nikaidou patiently waited for Rhythm as they observed the other people in the busy markets. Soon enough, Rhythm appeared with all their groceries just as he had once with Miki. "Sorry for the wait, but I got all the items on the list."

"All of them?!?" asked Nikaidou in surprise. Usually he'd have to go to three more shops to complete the whole list.

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked Rhythm a bit confused

"Nothing, it's not a problem at all. I was just a bit surprised that you had all the items. I've never found a shop that's completed it all at once." Said Nikaidou honestly

Rhythm smiled "I'm glad to have been of assistance, always here to help when you need me." He gave them a thumbs up.

"It's good to know. You wouldn't mind if I came back would you?" asked Nikaidou

"No, I would be honored." Said Rhythm

The three of them had a little conversation for a while and a voice was something that had interrupted it. "Rhythm? Long time no see." Said the voice

Rhythm turned to look at the person and he smiled. It was Temari, she smiled at him as he spoke "Ohaiyou Temari, what brings you here?" he asked her

"Hm? Just shopping for groceries as usual. I came here to give you another list of things that I needed. Will that be okay?" asked Temari

"Of course, you know that I always welcome a friend here." Said Rhythm with a smile

Temari soon noticed Utau and Nikaidou there and she was thankful that she didn't say anything about Ami or things could get messy. She remembered how Nagihiko had told her about Amu getting punished for just meeting the royals, she couldn't imagine what could happen if they found out that the royals knew that the Hinamori siblings were very much alive and well.

"Oh, my deepest apologies. Welcome Hime-sama, my name is Fujisaki Temari. I manage a dance academy just a few blocks from here." Said Temari as she bowed

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you…" said Utau then something that Temari had said suddenly sunk in and she asked "Fujisaki? Did you just say you were a Fujisaki?" asked Utau

"Well, yes Hime-sama…is there something wrong?" asked Temari confused

"The Fujisaki's have been here for a long time now. They manage the dance academy nearby." Said Rhythm

"Well, by any chance are you related to Nagihiko?" asked Utau. She remembered Nagihiko mentioned something about his sister taking care of Amu's younger sibling.

"Yes I am. Nagi happens to be my younger brother." Said Temari a bit shocked that Utau knew about Nagihiko when Nagihiko simply mentioned that Utau's only met Amu, Miki and Kukai.

"I have been told such." Said Utau "I just wanted to make sure…"

"You've met Nagi?" asked Rhythm in a surprised tone

"Yes, he works for the Yamabukis correct?" asked Utau and Rhythm and Temari nodded in reply. "I've met him here in town during one of my past visits, he was very nice and kind to me."

Temari smiled, she was glad that Utau found her brother to be such a good person. "Thank you for saying such things about Nagi. I'm glad." Said Temari

"He really is a nice guy." Said Utau "And he's very friendly too."

"Ah, if you've met Nagi here then I would come to say that you've also met both Souma Kukai and Souma Daichi right?" asked Rhythm

"Yes, I have met both of them as well." Said Utau with a smile "People of this town are very friendly."

"We're glad." Said Temari

Suddenly in the midst of their conversation, a voice was heard and once again was once, it was an all too familiar voice. "Oi Temari-oneesan, Rhythm-san!"

All of them turned to the source of the voice and saw Kukai waving, with a large smile on his face. "Kukai! How are you?" greeted Temari happily and she gave him a hug.

"Fine I guess, Daichi's down at the restaurant. I left to get some things in your shop." Replied Kukai looking at Rhythm

"Good to know you still remember me." Said Rhythm and Kukai gave him a thumbs up, then Kukai noticed the presence of Utau and Nikaidou and he grinned at her. "Hey you came back just like you said you would. Man you must really like it here then don't you Utau?" he asked

Nikaidou was shocked at Kukai's choice of words and so were Temari and Rhythm. They looked at him with wide eyes. Nikaidou thought that Kukai was just a guy with a huge lack of respect, he found himself wrong when Utau casually responded to him.

"Hmp, well I did say I would come back did I?" she asked him

"True, but I didn't imagine you to come back so soon. I mean, it's only been about two days since you've last been here." Said Kukai, his grin still in his facial features.

"Please, I can come back whenever I want to you know." Said Utau looking at him

"I didn't say you couldn't. All I said was that I was shocked. Man you're just as stubborn as her aren't you?" asked Kukai with a light laugh

"Oh very funny." Said Utau sarcastically

"Hey I was just kidding, but joke are half meant right?" said Kukai and Utau just shrugged him off

Nikaidou observed Utau's behavior and he couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he's ever seen her act like this, so carefree, so happy, so…normal. Temari and Rhythm looked at Kukai and smiled, he was, as they have anticipated, the same as usual. His carefree nature tends to rub off on others and it seemed to have worked well with Utau.

"Hey why don't you guys come with me to my place? We can go and talk there." Said Kukai "Beats standing here under all the heat. You come too Temari-oneesan."

"I'd love the offer Kukai." Said Temari with a smile "I need to drop some things off at home first. My…_guests_…need some food…" Kukai immediately understood; those guests were Ami and Yaya. Ami in particular.

"I see, well catch up with us if you can okay?" asked Kukai and then he looked at Rhythm and asked "Ne, what about you Rhythm-san?" he asked

"I can't, I have to guard the shop remember?" reminded Rhythm

"Okay, another time then." Said Kukai and then he turned to look at Utau "So are you in?" he asked her

"Fine, not like I have anything better to do anyway." Said Utau

"You say that, but I know deep down that you want to go right?" teased Kukai

Utau flushed and spoke "As if, l-let's just go already." She was soon walking away with Nikaidou following her and he sweat-dropped

Kukai laughed silently to himself before he softly spoke "I can bet that she doesn't even memorize the way to my place, I doubt she knows where she's going…" he said while slightly laughing.

Kukai turned to face Temari and Rhythm before he left and spoke "I better get going, before she ends up somewhere else."

Temari nodded and smiled "Be careful on your way back." She told him

"Yeah…and Kukai?" started Rhythm

"Yeah?" he asked

"Go get her." Said Rhythm with a smirk

Kukai blushed at his comment and spoke "Hey now, i-it's nothing like that." He told them

Rhythm chuckled and spoke "Sure it isn't Kukai, sure it isn't…." he told him

"Ah, whatever I have to leave." Said Kukai as he followed the path that Utau had taken as to track her down.

Rhythm spoke loud enough for Kukai to hear "And you called her the stubborn one!"

"Knock it off!" called Kukai and Rhythm and Temari couldn't help but let out a light chuckle each.

Once Kukai had caught up to Utau, he told him that she was going to the wrong direction. She obediently followed him to the right direction, but she was being stubborn at the same time. They were having a little argument their whole way there.

When they got to the restaurant, Daichi was there to meet them. "Kukai you're back…oh and you brought Hime-san with you too."

Kukai didn't hear his brother for he was still having a little scuffle with Utau "Come on, Utau that's not fair, you really were going in the wrong direction." He groaned

Utau ignored him and he didn't know if she was just enjoying the fact that he was acting this way or something like that. "Utau…." Called Kukai again

Daichi couldn't help but laugh at his brothers actions, this was a first, at least for Kukai it was. "What happened with you two?" asked Daichi

"I don't know, but she's ignoring me." Said Kukai

"And you're bothered by that?" asked Daichi

"Well, yeah I guess so." Said Kukai as he continued to force Utau to talk to him again.

Daichi continued to laugh whilst Nikaidou watched the scene in amusement. Daichi suddenly stopped and ceased his laughter when he remembered something. "Eh Kukai…" he started but his brother still didn't notice "You know, I almost forgot to tell you, but Saaya came here today."

That had caught both Kukai and Utau's attention. Kukai looked at Daichi seriously now and asked "Why?" his voice was serious and a bit cold

"She asked me if the royals have been here, but that was it. I said not today and she just went off." Said Daichi

"Why was she looking for us?" asked Utau

"I don't know, but…Kukai…something's odd…" said Daichi

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kukai

"Well, when Saaya went here, she bumped into a friend of hers. I forgot her name but I recognized her face from somewhere. She was one of those rich kids that passed here to go to the Yamabukis house from time to time…" said Daichi

"Did Saaya say something unusual?" asked Kukai

"Well I only heard a little but I could tell you some of it. She told Saaya how lucky she was cause the royals visited her place yesterday and she said it might have been because the prince was looking for Saaya herself. She mentioned that she heard about it from some of the nobles near their place and how exciting it must have been. " Said Daichi

Kukai thought about this for a second until it all sunk in. He looked over at Utau and asked "Did you? Did you got there yesterday?" asked Kukai urgently

"Well yes, but they weren't there…" said Utau she was suddenly shocked because of Kukai's sudden change of tone

"So you're saying you went there to see her and the others right?" asked Kukai, his tone still the same, urgent and needed answers.

"Y-yes." Replied Utau softly

"Kuaki…this means…." Daichi spoke with a tone of worry "The reason she left immediately was…."

"She found out….she must have found out…." Muttered Kukai

"Kukai?" asked Utau as she approached him carefully

"She found out that you went to their house yesterday…." Said Kukai softly

"Oh…no…." said Daichi with a sigh

"What's wrong?" asked Utau and Nikaidou threw them a confused look as well.

"Her mother isn't going to like this….which means….trouble…." said Kukai as he looked straight at Utau, and it finally sunk it to her too…

She looked back at him wide eyed and remembered what Nagihiko had said. _"Amu-chan was whipped…." _Her hands soon found theway to her mouth, as she covered them, she gasped. All of them thought the same thing now, with the exception of Nikaidou.

They knew that something was bound to happen now, something terrible, and it might even be worse that before. Amu and the others were about to face punishment…all over again….

**Authors Note: Here it is, please tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait. If there are any confusions feel free to ask me : ) Please Review, thank you everyone : D **


	9. Amu And Ikuto Encounter Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait and thanks to everyone for all the reviews : ) **

**-This chapter has Ikuto in it now too**

**-It centers more on the other characters first then goes over to Amu and Ikuto later on**

**-Thanks for listening to all that, now on with the story!**

**Ikuto and Amu Encounter Each Other**

It was horrible. The pain, the tears, all of it. Amu was lying on her bed and Dia was once again there watching after her. This time though, it wasn't just Dia. Everyone had wanted to watch over Amu. All of them had decided to stay in her room, which was the biggest one so they had no problem fitting. Amu laid down on the bed and she hasn't spoken a word since last night. She was currently asleep and the others all finished work early so that they'll be able to watch after her.

"Poor Amu-chan…." Whispered Ran "She's been so quiet and she hasn't eaten anything yet…."

"Leave her be for now Ran, we'll get her to eat later when she wakes up." Said Nagihiko, but in reality Nagihiko knew that Amu wasn't in a good state.

"Nagi, what are we supposed to do? What happened last night, don't you think it was crossing the line?" asked Dia, all of them knew it was more than just crossing the line.

"Yes I know, but interfering would have…" before Nagihiko could have finished, Rima was able to cut him off already.

"I know! Everyone knows! If we interfere Amu will just get hurt even more! But we have to stop using that as some excuse to just sit here and do nothing, because if we keep staying like this it's bound to get worse at some point!" Rima was loosing it, she was on the verge of tears again. She could no longer handle the fact that her closest friend was getting hurt and all she's done was sit on the sidelines.

"Rima-chan…" started Dia "Please be clam, Amu-chan isn't going to like seeing you like this when she wakes up."

"And you think I like seeing her like this when I'm awake?" asked Rima and now tears were falling from her eyes.

"Listen to her, she's right. You're not the only one who suffers from seeing her this way, but you have to understand." Said Nagihiko

"Even if we do want to get her out of here, how? We've got no authority over these guys." Said Miki, she was trying to stay calm.

"And then what? We just sit here and watch her get hurt every time?" asked Rima

"I don't think that's it~desu. We just have to think things through first." Said Su

"Rima-chan you have to clam down. Did you ever think that if we make a wrong move it would also end up hurting Amu-chan?" asked Dia

"…" Rima stayed silent for a moment and she could no longer fight it. She made a break for it and bolted out of the room.

"Rima-chan…" muttered Ran as she watched their friend leave the room.

"I'll go ahead and try to talk to her about it, we should all understand how she feels. Amu-chan was the first friend she's ever had." Said Nagihiko "I feel just about the same way too. Amu-chan and I have been together as friends for such a long time now. Just sitting here and thinking about the fact that I couldn't do anything for her makes e feel like some kind of friend…."

"Nagi….we feel that way too. We want to help Amu-chan too but…" started Ran

"Yes I know, thinking things through. We need to think before we act, or else we'd be putting Amu-chan back in the same situation one and the same." Said Nagihiko

"You should go after Rima-chan, she might be lonely on her own." Advised Dia once no one was talking again.

"Of course, that would be best for now. Please watch after Amu-chan here, I'll be back, and with Rima-chan with me if possible." Said Nagihiko

The others nodded in reply as Nagihiko soon left the room. As Nagihiko left, all the others were consumed by one thought, all that's happened last night came flooding back into their heads and as much as they didn't like it, they couldn't help but remember. They looked over at Amu's sleeping figure and remembered the most horrible night of their lives….

_Flashback….Last Night…_

_Amu and the others were inside their rooms when the bell of the mansion suddenly rang. They all got up when they heard the sound and headed for the door. Dia walked ahead to open the door while Amu and the others stayed a bit further._

"_She must be back." Hissed Rima _

"_Rima she didn't do anything to me okay? Please don't be so angry…" said Amu_

"_That doesn't mean she won't do anything to you Amu, she's unpredictable at times remember? And I don't mean that in a good way." Said Rima icily _

_Amu sighed and waited for Dia to come back, she just didn't know how right Rima was at the time, but she was about to find out. Soon enough, Dia came back, and lest to say, she wasn't happy.  
"Dia? Daijobu? What's wrong?" asked Amu as she looked at her friend's face _

"_Amu-chan you have to go, stay away from Saaya." Said Dia urgently _

"_Nani? Why? What happened, is she mad?" asked Amu _

"_Hai, she's angry and she's angry at you." Said Dia and Amu's eyes soon turned into wide shock and Rima's too._

"_You have got to be kidding me! Angry at Amu again? What about this time?" asked Rima angrily_

"_I don't know, she didn't say. But she was looking for you Amu-chan and her voice was so cold and harsh. She's going to head for your room soon." Said Dia and she was beginning to panic_

"_Dia matte, I'm sure there has to be some kind of misunderstanding. Why would she suddenly be angry at me?" asked Amu _

"_Who knows, but right now don't bother finding out Amu, she's after you and that's that. This could turn out bad. Let's head for the room and tell the others and let's make it quick too." Said Rima _

"_She's right. You have to hurry Amu-chan or she'll get there before you do, she's furious." Said Dia _

_Amu simply nodded and she and Rima made a run for it back to the room where all the others were. Nagihiko was the first one who noticed that something seemed to be off and he knew that it was not going to be a good thing. _

"_Amu-chan what's the matter?" asked Nagihiko as he got up from his earlier sitting position._

"_She's back. She's mad again, and it looks like she's about to take it out on Amu." Said Rima who answered quickly _

"_Nani?!? She's mad again?" asked Ran frantically "Where's Dia?"_

"_She was the one who told us Saaya was angry and it looked to me like she was dead serious." Said Rima _

"_Ah, and what reason does she have to be angry this time?" asked Nagihiko as he was trying to stay calm _

"_No clue, but it's not good." Said Rima _

"_What did I do this time?" asked Amu _

"_I'm sure you didn't do anything Amu-chan, she just wants to take it out on you like always." Said Miki sternly _

"_We have to stop her~desu. Amu-chan can't get hurt, she isn't even fully healed from the last one yet." Said Su _

"_But how…" before Ran could ask another question Saaya had burst into the room with Dia right behind her. Dia looked over at them with fear in her eyes and Nagihiko knew what was coming._

"_Saaya-san…you've returned." Said Nagihiko _

"_Don't you dare give me that tone!" she shrieked at them _

_Nagihiko winced and so did some of the others. "Is something the matter?" asked Nagihiko again. He was trying to ignore everything right now._

"_Don't you dare ask me what's wrong! You know exactly what's wrong!" boomed Saaya "How dare you keep it from me!" _

"_What did we keep from you?" asked Rima and it came out a bit colder and harsher than she would have intended to _

"_Do you know what happened to me today? I went to town to see if my prince was there and I find out from a friend that he's been here! How do you think that occurred to me?" she shrieked at them_

_All of them stood there frozen shocked. How could she have found out? That was the only thing that they thought of. They would have never guessed that Saaya would find out about the visit and now they knew why she was angry._

"_But Saaya-san…we were just…" as Nagihiko was about to defend themselves he was rudely cut off._

"_I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Amu you will hear from my mother immediately!" said Saaya as she pulled Amu by the hand and was leading her away._

"_Wait!" called Ran and this made Saaya stop "Please, don't hurt Amu-chan anymore, she didn't do anything wrong!" _

"_That's right~desu, we were all responsible for keeping it from you." Said Su _

"_Saaya-san please, we deserve the punishment, Amu-chan has had enough. She's already been hurt and her wounds have not yet been fully healed, so please…" Dia was practically begging for Saaya to let Amu go _

"_You must take so much pity on her then, but that isn't going to change my mind. After we took care of her and fed her! She would dare to keep things from me!" countered Saaya _

"_You never took care of her." Muttered Rima_

_They all continued to stare at Saaya and anger started to boil inside all of them, even with Nagihiko. Amu on the other hand just stood frozen in her place, she didn't know whether she should be angry about what Saaya had said, or be scared at what was coming. Before anything else could happen, another person entered the scene. _

"_Saaya what are you yelling abut for goodness's sakes!" that voice belonged to Lady Yamabuki and she was also getting furious "I could hear you all the way from my room, now what is going on!"_

"_Mother! This, this filthy girl, she kept things from us!" yelled Saaya furiously _

_This seemed to catch Lady Yamabukis interest so she asked "Kept things? Amu? Like what?" _

"_The prince and the princess were both here yesterday! They never told us didn't they? They lied! I had to find that out the hard way!" said Saaya _

_Lady Yamabuki looked over at Dia and asked "Is this true? Were they here yesterday?" _

"_Well….yes…" muttered Dia silently, she knew she couldn't lie _

"_And why did you keep it from us? Did you think we wouldn't find out? Well? Did you?!?" asked Lady Yamabuki _

"_Yamabuki-sama we didn't mean to…." Dia wasn't able to finish her sentence because…_

_SLAP!_

_She got a slap in the face. Dia looked wide-eyed and so did all the others. "I told you not to do anything that would earn you such punishments didn't I?" asked Lady Yamabuki_

_She soon turned to Amu and spoke "You are coming with me, and the rest of you will stay here is that clear?" she asked the others _

_Nagihiko couldn't take keeping silent so he spoke up "Please Yamabuki-sama if there's anyone here who needs the punishment it should be me. Please don't hurt Amu-chan anymore!" _

"_Silence! I do not want to hear any more of your complains. I don't care if you think she doesn't deserve it, my house my rules!" and with that Lady Yamabuki, Saaya and Amu went out the door. Amu was practically dragged out._

_All of them were silent and soon Dia dropped on her knees and tears were falling from her eyes. The others were about to cry too. "Dia-chan, it's not your fault." Comforted Nagihiko _

"_That's right, none of us knew they would find out." Said Miki, but she too was on the verge of tears _

"_We shouldn't have kept it from them." Said Ran "But we didn't think they'd find out either." _

"_Gossip spreads like wildfire around town. We should have known it would have ended up like this." Said Rima _

_All of them were silent….not knowing what happened to Amu, and it was far worse than they have ever imagined…_

_Amu walked, or was most likely dragged into the room. As she got in, it only took mere minutes before her skin made contact with the whip. She squinted because this time the pain did twice the damage, because the whip not only made new wounds but also hit her old ones. _

"_This is how you repay your stay here? How dare you!" exclaimed Lady Yamabuki angrily _

_Amu didn't know what happened but her stubborn yet strong side caught up so she spoke "You never even took care of me!"_

"_You wretched child! I should have thrown you out when I had the chance!" said Lady Yamabuki angrily _

"_Why do you hate me so much anyway? What did I ever do to you?" asked Amu and now she couldn't stop her tears, she didn't know if it was because of the pain she was having or just the fact that she felt weak and helpless but it didn't matter much right now._

_Lady Yamabuki answered "Why? You're of no use to me! Ever since your father died you were never worth it. Saaya is my only priority in this house and you kept getting in the way!" _

"_That was never my fault!" retorted Amu, she didn't know what kept her talking but she just couldn't easily stop._

"_Be quiet!" with that said, another hit had approached her._

_The hits continued, and the pain got much worse. Soon, Saaya also entered the room and she had a pair of scissors with her. Amu looked at Saaya shocked, she didn't know why Saaya was here or what the scissors were for, but she knew it wasn't good._

"_Mother, I'd like to have a little talk with Amu if you please…" hissed Saaya as she looked over at Amu's direction._

"_Hmp, call me soon Saaya." Lady Yamabuki soon went out the door leaving Saaya and Amu alone in the room._

"_Well would you look at that Amu, we're all alone now." Said Saaya. She got closer to Amu and this time she spoke colder "You filthy, useless commoner!" then she slapped her cross the face. _

_Amu stepped back, but as Saaya got closer to land another hit, Amu had reached the limit of the room and was leaning on the wall. "You ruin everything for me! You, you're nobody!" after saying this Saaya took out the scissors and had attempted to cut Amu's hair._

_She failed, but Amu paid the price. Saaya was only able to trim out o very small portion of her hair. Amu turned around before the scissors were able to make any contact with her hair, but as she turned, they instead made contact with skin. Amu used her hand to cover her face after she turned her head._

_The scissors made contact with her soft skin and it was sharper than she thought. The scratch went straight from her hand and almost reaching to her shoulder. Saaya was waiting for Amu to scream but none came. Once Saaya glanced over at Amu she saw that Amu wasn't screaming, but tears were falling from her eyes, but she refused to scream. _

_Saaya saw the blood emerging from Amu's cut arm and she was disgusted by it. "Get out. Out of this room now, I don't even want to look at you." _

_Amu simply complied, she gave Saaya a glance, more of a glare no less, but she still walked away. Once out of the room, Amu headed to her room. She soon saw her friends there, all looking at her wide eyed. Before any of them could talk, Amu felt weak and numb, and that's when it took over. He body could no longer take it…and she fainted….that marked the end of the night as Amu had remembered…._

_End of Flashback…._

Rima was thinking of the same incident as well as all the others. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It was horrible, Amu looked disastrous, and she couldn't take it. Once Amu had fainted they did everything they could to stop all the wounds from bleeding. And then they rested her on her bed to sleep. Once Amu had woken up, she didn't utter a word and she didn't even eat, and it pained them all to see that.

"Rima-chan, how are you doing?" Rima turned around and saw Nagihiko there

"What's it to you?" she asked him while turning away

"Listen Rima-chan, everyone is worried about you and they're also worried with Amu-chan." Started Nagihiko "I…I myself am worried about her."

Rima stared at him for a while as he continued "Ne Rima-chan, do you remember when you used to fight with me to see who Amu-chan's best friend was?" he asked and Rima just nodded still not getting where this was going.

"Well, you know, you've been a very good friend to Amu-chan. Maybe even better than I ever was." Said Nagihiko

Rima's eyes widened and she was shocked. Nagihiko had met Amu way before she did…so why was he admitting this to her now? "What are you talking about? You've been with her since your diaper days."

"True, but that was when I was Nedeshiko. Not as Nagihiko. I was a girl back then, when I could still act like a girl and express my feelings as one. I'm a guy now, I can't cry a lot as to show how I feel and I can't relate to any more of Amu-chan's girl problems like I used to." Said Nagihiko

"But you were Amu's best friend before I came along." Said Rima "I became like a third wheel between you two."

"Wrong. Ever since I revealed that I was a guy, Amu-chan had no one else to share her problems to directly when I wasn't around." Said Nagihiko "I was very thankful when you and Amu-chan got closer."

"Nagi…" whispered Rima

"Rima-chan, you're a true friend to Amu and I like that about you. And you worry me." Said Nagihiko "So please cheer up, for all of us?"

Rima blushed deep crimson and then she spoke "Alright, I'm sorry….I was just…"

"Yes, you were worried and I don't hold you responsible for that, you need not worry." Said Nagihiko with a smile "Now come on Rima-chan, I'm sure Amu-chan will be looking for us once she's wide awake."

Nagihiko offered a hand and Rima took it willingly. She walked with Nagihiko back inside and spoke "Arigatou Nagi…." She told him

Nagihiko simply smiled back and replied "Anytime." And with that, they hurried back to Amu's room to wait for her to wake.

**Meanwhile with Utau...**

Utau was worried sick, she knew something bad had already happened. She was panicking inside her room, which was very much unlike her. She rarely panics, but what if something serious happened to Amu?

A knock on the door snapped her out of it for a few seconds and she spoke "C-come in."

Ikuto walked inside and he sat down at the nearest chair "Okay Utau, what's up with you?" he asked

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with me." Said Utau. She hid her panic in her calm and normal voice.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and asked "Sure, nothing's wrong. You're completely fine, that's why you're locked in here." Said Ikuto

"I always lock myself in my room and don't lecture me about it because you do just the same." Said Utau

"Yeah, but why are you down all of a sudden? I heard from Nikaidou-san that something was bothering you and you were acting strange since you got back from your trip yesterday." Said Ikuto knowingly

"_Darn it Nikaidou-san, why did you have to tell Ikuto? He could have just told Yoru about it."_ Thought Utau, then she looked at Ikuto and spoke "Well, he's mistaken because nothing's bothering me."

"It sure doesn't seem that way." Said Ikuto

"Can we just drop this topic right now?" asked Utau

"Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong." Said Ikuto

"I…it has nothing to do with you." Said Utau

"So you admit that something's wrong then?" asked Ikuto, Utau suddenly regretted the fact she said that.

"Ikuto please, just drop it." Said Utau

"Fine, but you'll have to say something eventually." Said Ikuto as he didn't want to pursue the topic if Utau didn't feel like talking about it. "Anyway, I better go." Said Ikuto getting up from his seat.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Utau a bit confused

"To my place of peace. You knew where it is." Said Ikuto as he gave her a slight smile

Utau knew that place, she often goes there with him when they were both free but only when Ikuto was around. He found that place deep within a forest nearby and he often goes there alone whenever he's free.

"That must mean that you're free today?" she asked "No duties."

"Nope, none. Which I am thankful for. I need a break too you know." Said Ikuto "You've been having a lot lately."

"Hmp, that's not my fault now is it. I'm just free most of the time, much more than you are." Said Utau

"Alright, no need to rub it in." replied Ikuto "Well I'm off, tell Yoru where I am when he looks for me okay."

"Will do, take care and be back before mother and father notice." Said Utau

"I will, have they ever caught me sneak out to begin with?" asked Ikuto with a sly smile

Utau rolled her eyes and spoke "No they haven't but one can't be too sure can they?" Ikuto had never been caught sneaking out no matter how often he does it. He moves so quickly no one even notices him being gone. He was like….a cat as Utau would put it.

"See you around Utau." Waved Ikuto as he walked out the door.

"Alright, don't stay out too late kay'?" asked Utau

"I won't." replied Ikuto before he completely walked away

Utau sighed once Ikuto was gone. She continued to think back to the things she thought of before Ikuto came in_. "I wonder…what Amu's doing now…?"_

**With Amu….**

Amu woke up with her whole body in pain. She tried her best to sit up and then stand. Her efforts seemed to pay off, but it hurt. Once she was completely up she looked around and noticed that her room was empty.

Amu saw a note beside her bed, and she took it and opened it. It was filled with notes from her friends:

"_Amu-chan we'll be out for now, Yamabuki-sama wanted us somewhere again : ( We're sorry…" __** -Ran-**_

"_Amu the witch needed us, might be some excuse so we couldn't take care of you. I'm sorry Amu, she is so going to get this." __**-Rima-**_

"_Amu-chan please do take care, we're sorry to leave you. If only they'd let us stay….I'm terribly sorry…" __**-Nagi-**_

"_Amu-chan, please take care and be careful and do get hurt. We're worried for you. We'll be there with you again." __**-Dia-**_

"_Amu-chan, this repetition might be getting annoying to you and we apologize, but please do stay safe." __**-Miki-**_

"_Amu-chan be safe okay and wait for us because we'll be back for you soon. We're sorry we have to leave but well…Saaya and Yamabuki-sama…I'm sorry~desu." __**-Su-**_

Amu placed the note down and she continued to scan the room. She didn't blame her friends for going into their duties or whatever it was that Saaya wanted them to do. Amu sighed, she got up her feet, in a painful manner, and walked out of her room.

She was already oblivious to some of the things she was doing, for once she did something different. Amu took a coat, one she rarely wears and then she draped it over her and covered almost the whole part of her body except her face. This way, her wounds were no longer visible.

Once she was all set, Amu set out for the mansion door. _"I'll be back…but I need some air…"_ she thought. She was walking carefully and slowly so that she won't feel much of the pain. Once she was out of the mansion, she just continued to walk where her feet would take her, as long as it was far away from the mansion.

Now, she had no idea where she was going. She soon found herself in a forest-like area that she didn't even know existed. She looked around her and a wide variety of trees around her. Soon she heard something that drew her in. A sound, but no normal sound. It was a sweet, soft melody, she couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it drew her in.

Amu followed the sound, she listened closely and soon found that she was getting closer to it. She soon saw a bright light emerging from the center of the forest-like place she was in. She drew herself closer to the light and when she got there she gasped. There she saw at the center was breathtaking. Flowers were everywhere and it was way different from all the other areas around. There were small wooden chairs and tables there too. It was well arranged and not something that could occur by accident.

As she looked around, the one thing that shocked her the most stood right in front of her. She found the origin of the sound. There she saw him, with his eyes closed as he was playing a soft melody on his violin, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _"The prince is here?" _

Ikuto looked up to see his companion, he raised a eyebrow when he couldn't recognize the person because of the coat, but he soon noticed Amu, because her pink hair was sticking out and her honey eyes shone by the bright light.

"Amu?" asked Ikuto confused at first "What are you doing here?"

Amu stood still and was speechless for a moment, but then she eventually snapped out of it and spoke "N-nothing, I-I was walking and I ended up here…" she paused for a second before looking at him and continued "I'm sorry to have disturbed you…you…you play beautifully by the way."

"Oh?" This time Ikuto was smirking again, he placed the violin back inside the case and came closer to Amu

"You aren't going to play anymore?" asked Amu, she wanted to hear him play again

"Nope, I don't usually play for people to hear." He told her, his smirk still in place "Now, how did you get here again?"

"I told you I was walking and got here by accident." Replied Amu and she was starting to back away, she forgot all about her wounds, and as she was walking backward, she tripped.

Amu suddenly became stiff, she was expecting the impact of the ground, but she didn't. Instead, she felt warm arms clutching onto her protectively. She opened her eyes to see Ikuto there looking at her worriedly.

"Could you be any clumsier?" he joked and laughed a bit, then he stopped. Ikuto expression was soon replaced by shock.

Amu stared at him for a while and asked "Ikuto? What's wrong?" she mentally hit herself after realizing that she's called him by his first name again.

"What…happened to you?" he asked her seriously

"Wha?" Amu looked over at herself and saw that the coat that was draped over her had fallen off, which made all her wounds clearly visible.

"Amu answer my question! What happened to you?" Ikuto asked again

"I…I got into an…accident." She lied

"I'm no longer buying that. No mere accident could do this much damage. Now tell me the truth, what happened." He asked her and he was getting impatient with her alibis

"I…I…" before Amu could answer, the pain struck her again. It stung and it was as if all the pain of last night was coming back. She started breathing heavily and her body was getting weaker.

"Amu! Oi Amu!" called Ikuto

Amu's hearing and sight was starting to get blurred and she was losing consciousness and she knew it _"No, not here. Not in front of him."_ She thought. But it was inevitable, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, her body just couldn't handle it.

"Amu…Amu!...Amu…!!!" His voice calling her name was the last thing she heard. That's when her vision faded…and everything went black…

**Authors Note: This is it, sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you liked it and please Review right afterwards. : )**


	10. Tadase's Arrival and A Shocking Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews. I am so happy that you guys like this story, they bring happy smiles to my face : D**

**-This chapter focuses more on Amu **

**-Tadase arrives at this chapter and adds another surprise.**

**-Thank you again, please Review and tell me what you think afterwards : D**

**Tadase's Arrival and A Shocking Truth**

Amu woke up and as she did so, she noticed that she felt rather nice. The bed that she was sleeping in seemed to be too soft and comfortable to be her own bed. She opened her eyes fully and saw a huge room right in front of her. It was too huge, and she was right, this was definitely, and could never be her room. She tried to remember what had happened before she got here, wherever this place was, and soon it all came rushing back into her head like a film.

"_Wait…so that means…."_ As Amu processed her thoughts, it finally occurred to her _"I seriously fainted in front of Ikuto?!?!? Oh no, oh no….wait…then where am I now?"_

Amu shot up in a sitting position, and she looked over at the room she was in. She sighed, she had no idea where she was and images of what had happened yesterday came flashing in her head. She closed her eyes for a little bit, but then an interruption immediately came afterwards.

"I see you're awake." Amu turned to look at the person speaking and there she saw Ikuto

"I-Ikuto….what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to check on you. I have to don't I? I'm the one who brought you here in the first place." Said Ikuto

"What?" asked Amu, she was still a bit confused about what was going on right now

"Look, I brought you here right after you fainted in front of me yesterday, and let me tell you that it was quite a shock." Said Ikuto and he was clearly not pleased about the short recollection.

Amu was quiet for a second and then it finally hit her "Wait, then that would mean that you brought me to the….and that I'm…." before she could even bother to finish her sentence, Ikuto finished it for her instead.

"Yes, you're at the palace. I brought you here after you fainted because I couldn't bring you anywhere else." Said Ikuto "Welcome to the palace by the way."

Amu was once again silent and then she asked "So….can you tell me how long I've been here then?" she was curious now as to how long she's been out.

"Hmmm…I'm not quite sure how long. You've been out cold longer than I thought you would be." Said Ikuto and then he thought about it a little more before he continued "I'll give you…three to four days maybe?" he guessed

"What?!? Three to four days? Oh no, no I have to go back now. Ikuto you have to take me back now. I have to…." Now Amu was looking at Ikuto and her voice was pleading, as is begging him to take her back.

"You want to go back? Why would you possibly want something like that?" asked Ikuto confused and surprised. He didn't know what had happened to Amu, but he wasn't dense not to know that that house had something to do with it and there was no way that he was taking her back.

Before Ikuto could start a protest about how he wasn't going to take her back, Amu started to panic….a lot. "No, you seriously have to take me back. I have to go back now, one day maybe but four days? What would Yamabuki-san think? And Saaya too? Oh no…Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Nagi and Rima….what if something's already happened to them too? What if she already….." Amu was way too busy panicking to even notice that Ikuto was near her.

Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulder, then he spoke "Amu, calm down. You're friends are fine, they can take care of themselves, and no I won't take you back. Whatever happens there is no way that you're going back to that house."

"But you have to take me back. Something can happen to all of them while I'm gone. Ran and the others….Yamabuki-sama and Saaya…they could have already…." Amu's voice faded at the last part of her sentence, she couldn't bear to think of all the possibilities.

"She could have already what Amu? Tell me, tell me what she could have done." Said Ikuto. He already had his own doubts about it when he went there with Utau, and it made things worse when he saw how bad Amu was in when she had fainted.

"I can't, no I can't tell you…." Replied Amu silently. But Ikuto still heard

"Yes you can. I need to know. You think it was normal for me to see you like that a few days ago? Utau was worried sick when she saw you like that. We called a doctor to check on you and your condition looked like you were going to fall apart any minute. You have to tell me what's been going on, and this time I want the truth from you." Said Ikuto. He's had it with all her alibis and now he wanted the full story.

"She…what if she punishes them because of me? What if they get hurt because of me….this is all my fault, I should have never left…If they get hurt because of me…what would happen then?" said Amu

"Punished? Hurt? Amu what are you talking about?" asked Ikuto confused

Amu didn't answer and she ignored the question, she was too busy thinking about the others. She never even noticed that she was already shaking. Weather in fear or anything else she didn't know.

A knock on the door interrupted things again. Amu looked up and saw Utau there, she looked at her and she went near her and Ikuto. "Amu, there you are. I'm so glad that you're doing okay? Are you okay? You're feeling better aren't you?" she asked Amu

Amu simply nodded in reply. Utau didn't know what was wrong, but she continued anyway. "Amu, would you mind if I borrowed my brother for a while? I need to speak with him, it's rather important, Do you mind?" asked Utau

Amu only shook her head and Utau spoke again "Okay, don't worry, we won't take long. We'll be back."

Ikuto and Utau walked out of the room and then when they were sure no one was listening and the door behind them was shocked, Utau looked at Ikuto seriously and spoke "Okay, I've talked to the doctor that Kairi had hired." She told him

"So? What did he say?" asked Ikuto

"There's good news and bad news. The bad news is that she's in pretty bad shape. She's been suffering from malnutrition and lack of sleep and her bruises and cuts were pretty extreme. She's way thinner than she should be and she isn't exactly healthy right now either. He even said that it's a whole lot worse than any of his other normal patients. He has a theory that she's been abused and such." Said Utau

"And what's the good news?" asked Ikuto, he sure couldn't find a good news coming from that.

"Good news is that she's recovering rather quickly. The rest that she's got has been paying off quite nicely. She should be able to heal fully after a day or two." Said Utau "Given that she won't do anything reckless."

"Oh don't worry, I tend to make sure of that." Said Ikuto seriously and then he turned back to her and asked "So, what did mother and father say about this?"

"Nothing, they allowed for her to stay, but we'll still have duties to attend to here." Said Utau "One more thing…"

"Yeah?" asked Ikuto

"Tadase is coming back tonight." Said Utau

"Tadase? Why the sudden visit?" asked Ikuto

"I don't know, but he is coming back." Said Utau, then he looked at Ikuto and spoke "You might have some competition once he gets here."

"Competition for what?" asked Ikuto a bit confused

"Tadase knows Amu. Kukai told me about it, they've met only once though. Regardless of that, they still know each other and it might be tough for you." Said Utau with a smirk

"What makes you think I have competition when I'm not even interested in the contest." Said Ikuto

"But you're interested in the prize, Amu." Said Utau

"Right, where would you get that? She's just a kid Utau." Said Ikuto

"She's just a kid? Oh please, four years isn't such a big deal now is it. You're just to proud of yourself to admit it. I'm telling you that you like her and you deny it." Said Utau  
"And I'm telling you that I don't. It's not so hard to understand is it?" asked Ikuto back

"Keep denying it all you want, but I can see it. You're going to end up admitting it one day and I'll be waiting for that day to come." Said Utau "You've paid more attention to her than anyone else and that's made it even more obvious."

"Can we drop this, cause if you don't I'll start bombarding you with questions about that Souma kid." Said Ikuto

Utau blushed and spoke "Don't drag other people into this."

"See? Look who's making it obvious now?" asked Ikuto with a smirk

"Whatever, you better get back in there. We promised Amu we wouldn't take long remember?" said Utau and then she asked "Oh yeah, what's happened to her anyway? Has she been that quiet before I got there?"

"No, she's been begging me to take her back." Said Ikuto and his tone turned cold

"What? Begging you to…take her back?!? Why?" asked Utau "Why in the world would she want to go back there?"

"I'm just as confused, but it has something to do with her friends." Said Ikuto "She's been panicking when I started to tell her that she's been out for four days or so."

Utau remained silent, she knew the truth behind it all so she figured about what could be happening. Amu might be free now, but her other friends weren't and she was also making them worry because of her disappearance.

Ikuto eyed his sister suspiciously and spoke "Look, you have to tell me what you know Utau, stop hiding things from me."

"What?" asked Utau as she just snapped out of her thoughts

"I know that you know something that you aren't telling me." Said Ikuto "I told you I would find out didn't I? Amu's been talking about some kind of punishment thing that could get her friends hurt while she's gone, but she won't give me details and I don't want to make her feel twice as worse. I know you know the answer to what I'm looking for." Said Ikuto

Utau remained silent for a while and then she looked at Ikuto and spoke "Later, tonight before Tadase gets here. Go to my room, we'll talk there."

"You're going to tell me?" asked Ikuto a bit surprised, he thought that Utau would put up a longer fight before agreeing to this.

"That's what you want right?" she asked

"But is that what you want? I thought you'd put up a fight." Said Ikuto

"No need, what's the point now that Amu's told you something? Struggling wouldn't work with you. I never told you before because I figured you were still clueless and had no authority to know, but you did save Amu and I owe you that much." Said Utau "You're going to find out soon enough. Just give me some time."

"You can have all the time that you want. I just need some answers." Said Ikuto

"I'll give you your answers later. Right now, I think you should just go back inside, back to Amu. She must be waiting." Said Utau

"Alright, I'll see you later. Call me when Tadase gets here okay?" asked Ikuto

"Sure thing." Said Utau as she started to walk away, then as Ikuto was about to get inside the room she spoke again "Oh and Ikuto…"

"Yeah?" he asked

"I still think you're going to admit it someday, just you wait. What you're doing is giving her too much attention, so much for a kid Ikuto." Said Utau before she completely walked away.

Ikuto just chuckled before going inside the room. At least, he thought, now he would finally get some answers…but he'll think of that later. Right now, the one thing that he had to think of, was Amu and nothing else….

**Meanwhile….**

"Oi Daichi! Are you done yet? We have to close up early today." Yelled Kukai at his brother

"Nani? Why the early close? What's the occasion?" asked Daichi as he yelled back

"Temari-oneesan and Yaya are coming over with Ami today remember?" reminded Kukai "And I'm pretty sure that Rhythm-san was coming too."

"Alright, I'm almost done here." As Daichi was cleaning the tables and placed the CLOSED sign out the door frame, he saw Temari along with Rhythm, Nagihiko and Yaya approaching the restaurant.

"Minna, why the hurry? And where's Ami?" asked Daichi a bit confused as to why Ami wasn't there.

"Ami isn't here with us, she stayed with a neighbor, one of her friends invited her over." Said Temari and her face was filled with worry.

"Ne let's go inside. Kukai's waiting you know." Said Daichi. The others remained quiet and simply nodded as they followed Daichi inside

"Oi you're all here. So, what's the sudden occasion? And where's Ami?" asked Kukai as he looked at their guests

"There's no time to worry about Ami, cause she's fine!" whined Yaya

"Okay okay, no need to get all fierce. So…what's going on anyway, and what's with the attitude?" asked Kukai

"Souma-kun, has Amu-chan been here by any chance?" asked Nagihiko seriously

"Eh? You're all looking for Hinamori? Why? Isn't she supposed to be with you guys? Has she left or something?" asked Kukai

"It looks like you haven't seen her then…." Said Nagihiko sadly "And yes, you could say she's left…but the term missing would be more….appropriate…"

"Missing?!?" Kukai and Daichi asked in unison

"Yes, Nagi came over and asked if we've seen her and we haven't. That's why I didn't bring Ami-chan along, I didn't want her to worry." Said Temari

"Wait up for a second. You're telling me that Hinamori is like…nowhere to be found?" asked Kukai surprised

"Yes, it was a shock to us too. I was hoping to find her here. I knew that if she fled for the village this had to be one of the first places she'd go to." Said Nagihiko "Unfortunately, she isn't here and now we have no clue as to where to find her."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Kukai

"About four days ago, she disappeared right after….well a day after she got…punished." Nagihiko didn't like the last word at all.

"I see…we figured something like that happened, but why would she run away without saying anything? In fact, she told me she would never have any intention to run away without coming back." Said Kukai

"Didn't she leave a note or a clue?" suggested Daichi but Nagihiko shook his head

"We haven't found any kind of clue at all. Not a one." Said Nagihiko "You could just imagine how hard this is for all the others. Ran couldn't stop crying."

Kukai motioned for them to come and sit down. So they sat down on one table and were facing one another. "Okay, I want a full story, I think we all do here so you can start when you're ready Nagi." Said Kukai

"…" Nagihiko was silent for a short moment and then he soon spoke and told them all that's happened. Kukai and the others sat down to listen and Temari was trying not to break down and cry and so was Yaya. Once he finished his tale all of them were silent and didn't know what to say.

"So, this is particularly Yamabukis fault right?" asked Kukai "She wouldn't have left otherwise."

"I don't think that's it." Said Nagihiko while he shook her head "I don't see Amu-chan as the kind of person who'd just want to leave without a clue. If she did leave, I'm sure she had a good reason and that she had every intention to come right back."

"I have to agree with Nagi here. I think Amu didn't want to make it look like she just disappeared. I'm sure there's a fairly good reason why we can't find her right now." Said Rhythm

"But even if that's so….we have to find her right away. Have the Yamabukis noticed?" asked Temari as she looked at Nagihiko

"Well yes, but they haven't done anything because they know we're telling the truth when we said we have no idea where Amu was." Said Nagihiko "And it's not like Amu-chan would just show up if they start to do anything to begin with. They're clearly out of options right now."

"Hurting one of you won't make it better either." Agreed Kukai. Kukai stayed silent for a moment and then he thought of something.

"Souma-kun, something on your mind?" asked Nagihiko

"Kukai?" asked Yaya looking at him curiously

"Huh? Nope, I'm good." Replied Kukai "Look I'm sure we'll find her, Daichi and I will help too. Once we see her or something, we'll tell you right away."

"Thank you, that would be well appreciated Souma-kun." Said Nagihiko

"No problem, just drop by again if you have any other leads and we'll do our part here too okay?" said Kukai and they all nodded in agreement

They talked a bit more on other plans to find Amu, but soon enough they had to leave. Nagihiko was the one who spoke first. "I have to get going now, they can't find out I'm gone."

"Why not?" asked Daichi in confusion

"Hn? I…well you can say I just snuck out to get here. They actually have no clue that I left." Said Nagihiko honestly "This was for a good cause so I don't really feel that guilty about it."

"There's nothing to feel guilty about right now Nagi, you did the right thing coming here. Don't think to much and just do it!" said Rhythm

"Just don't end up doing anything too reckless." Said Temari

"Hai, we'll find Amu-chi and get everyone together again so we can't loose Nagi too." Said Yaya

"Well, see you around then Nagi." Said Kukai "Tell us if you find anything and…be careful, that goes with all the others too."

"I'll tell them just that." Said Nagihiko "You be careful too. You two Rhythm-san, Temari-oneesan."

"We will, you just have to think of the others and yourself right now okay?" said Temari

Nagihiko nodded and he soon had to leave, he wanted to stay more and if possible find more leads to Amu, but he knew he wasn't going to get anything more for today. He gave Temari a hug and waved goodbye to the others right before leaving.

Soon Kukai and Daichi were left alone inside their own home. A little later Daichi asked "Hey Kukai, what were you thinking about a while ago?"

"Hm? Oh it was nothing, I just thought of something about finding Hinamori." Said Kukai plainly

"You know where she is?" asked Daichi "Why didn't you tell Nagi then?"

"Because my guess would either be near delusional or impossible. I'm not even sure about it. I'd be too lucky if it were true so I have to make sure first." Said Kukai

"Where do you think she is then?" asked Daichi

"I have a guess, but I told you, I'm not sure if it's even possible." Said Kukai

"Then how will you make sure of it then?" asked Daichi

"Simple, all I have to do is ask Utau to confirm my little theory and if she does then that would mean that I'm right." Said Kukai with a smirk

**Back in the Palace **

When Ikuto got back from his talk with Utau, he found Amu fast asleep on the bed. He left her alone to sleep and didn't bother to wake her up for questioning. He knew that sleep was needed and essential for Amu's recovery. The whole time though, Ikuto stayed right by her side, never leaving the room.

Amu opened her eyes and saw Ikuto there seated on a chair right on her bedside. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you, isn't that a bit too obvious already?" asked Ikuto

"No, I thought you had duties to attend to your highness? Besides, they're far more important than me." Said Amu

Ikuto frowned, he didn't like people referring to him as your highness and he didn't like it that Amu was starting to call him that too. "Look, don't call me that please, I've heard enough of it. You called me Ikuto right? Stick with that."

"Would that be appropriate though?" asked Amu as she thought for a second "What would people think if they heard me calling you that?"

"Does it really matter to you what people think about you? It looked to me like it didn't." said Ikuto. By the way Amu had acted towards him and Utau, it looked like she didn't really care what others thought about her at all.

"I don't, but won't you?" asked Amu

"No, I could care less actually. I got sick of caring too much over time." Said Ikuto. "When you're royalty, you'd get sick of it eventually."

"I see…." Replied Amu

Ikuto smirked and tilted his head closer to Amu's face. "Why? Are you worried about me again _Amu_?"

Amu blushed, Ikuto was so close and his face was just inches from hers. "W-what is up with you?" she asked

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ikuto, the smirk never leaving his features

"One minute you ask me questions and the next minute you start emphasizing my name and teasing me all over again. Don't you get tired of doing that?" asked Amu

"Actually no, no I don't. I don't know if Utau's told you this, but I never actually pay much attention to women." Said Ikuto

"Then why do you keep teasing me? Can't you find some other girl to bother?" asked Amu, still conscious about their closeness

"Nope, you see, you're…different." Said Ikuto, he was choosing the right choice of words

"Different?" asked Amu a bit confused. How could an ordinary girl like her be…different?

"Well, how do I put it…you see, unlike other girls…you…interest me. I can't seem to get you off my head." Said Ikuto

"Excuse me?!?" Amu asked in shock, but her face was turning red and she couldn't hide it that well either.

"Yes, you're truly interesting to me Amu. Very interesting indeed." As Ikuto said this Amu's face tuned red even more and Ikuto chuckled

"Were you just messing with me?!?" asked Amu

"Well, it's a little bit of both. I do enjoy seeing you blush like that, and teasing you is just so much fun. But I did mean what I said about you." Said Ikuto

"…" Amu continued to remain silent and then there was a silent knock on the door.

"Come in." said Ikuto and in came Nikaidou

"Ohaiyou, Ikuto-kun, Tadase is here." Said Nikaidou "Utau-chan told me to call you."

"Alright, tell her that I'll be there." Said Ikuto. Nikaidou nodded and walked out the door soon enough.

As Nikaidou left Amu asked Ikuto "Does he mean Hotori Tadase?"

Ikuto felt a bit of pain in a bit, he figured Utau was just kidding earlier about Tadase and Amu knowing each other. "Yes that's the one. Why do you ask?"

"We've played together once. When I was still a kid, we used to play with Kukai." Amu didn't say any more. She didn't want to give away who she is now.

"I see….were you and Tadase close?" asked Ikuto, he didn't know why he was asking. He didn't even know why he cared about what her answer would be, but now he just did.

"Well, we spent time a lot that day, and I had lots of fun with him." Said Amu with a smile as she remembered the past when everything was peaceful

"Oh…" replied Ikuto

"What about you? What's with you and Tadase?" asked Amu

"He's like…a family friend. We grew up together." Said Ikuto

"That's nice. It must have been nice when you were always with him before, must have been fun." Said Amu

"Yeah, things were better back then…" said Ikuto silently. This surprised Amu, she never expected Ikuto's character to suddenly change.

"Ikuto…." Started Amu

"Yeah?" asked Ikuto, he was a bit surprised about Amu calling him all of a sudden.

"Well…" before Amu could say anything, someone went inside the room.

"Ikuto, Tadase is looking for you now. What's taking you so long?" that voice belonged to Utau and she came inside.

"Utau, there's something I'd like to call knocking on the door." Said Ikuto sarcastically

"And there's something about being in a hurry. If you came out and at least said Hi to Tadase I wouldn't even be here." Said Utau

"I'm sorry, I was the one keeping him here." Said Amu apologetically

"Oh? Well that's another story then." Said Utau with a smirk as she glanced at Ikuto

"Huh?" asked Amu confused

"Nothing Amu, oh and before I forget, while you're here you have to call me Utau from now on okay?" said Utau "I'm not comfortable with Hime-sama and such."

"Oh…okay, if that's what you want." Said Amu

"Now, were you and Ikuto talking about something important? Did I interrupt? I could leave if…" before Utau could finish Amu spoke up.

"No. it's alright. We were just talking that's all. I'm sorry for keeping him for long." Said Amu

"No need for you to apologize." Said Utau as she shook her head "I'm actually glad Ikuto was here with you. It's better for him."

"Ahem, Utau I better get to Tadase. He must be looking for me." Said Ikuto as he started to get up

"Alright, I'll stay here with Amu just a bit longer." Said Utau "I'd like to get to know her more."

"Fine with me. I'll be back soon." Said Ikuto as he approached the door and opened it.

"Sure thing, you do just that." Said Utau

As Ikuto left, Utau and Amu were left alone in the room. Utau was the one who started the conversation. "So Amu, are you having a nice stay here? Has anything or anybody been bothering you?" asked Utau

"No, I'm very grateful. Thank you for taking me in…but I do wish to go back soon." Said Amu

Utau frowned a bit "Yes Ikuto did mention that, but tell me though, why would you wish to go back?"

"All my friends are there. They might…be hurt because of me." Said Amu sadly as she remembered the others

"True, but this issue also concern yourself. You seem to get hurt much more and much worse." Said Utau "You seem to get worse the more I see you."

"It's not a big deal really, you can say that I'm used to it now." Said Amu

"How can you get used to such pain…." Said Utau silently "You deserve better than that."

"I don't really mind it, but I'm more concerned about the others. As long as they don't get hurt…I'm okay with it." Said Amu

"Kukai was right, you are too nice sometimes." Muttered Utau

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Amu

"No it was nothing…." Replied Utau

Before any of them could speak another word, Ikuto came in and this time, he wasn't alone. "Oi Utau, Tadase wanted to see you." Said Ikuto

"Utau-chan, are you here. I heard that you and Ikuto-oniisan had a guest…" said Tadase. His voice being heard in the room.

"Oh no…" mumbled Utau she knew that this was not good.

Soon enough, something that Utau had feared came. Tadase soon saw Amu and he was in shock and he couldn't help but call out "Hinamori-san? Is that you?" asked Tadase in shock

"Tadase-kun…." That was the only thing Amu could muster up to say, she didn't like things here either, because she saw Ikuto stare at her in shock after the words came out of Tadase's mouth.

"Hinamori? You're last name is Hinamori?" That was where Amu froze. Because as Ikuto asked this they knew that Amu had been found out. That she wasn't dead, but she was just framed. And boy did they had a lot of explaining to do.

What are they going to do now?

**Authors Note: That's it, this is the next chapter . Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews. Please tell me what you think and Review : D**


	11. Kukai and Utau: How's Amu?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara **

**-I'd like to apologize for updating a little late, I had exams last week and couldn't touch the computer : (**

**-Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much, you've all brought such happy smiles to my face. : D**

**-Now about the chapter, it may be a bit Kutau centric but there will be more Amuto in the next chap.**

**-Please Review and tell me what you think of this chap.**

**-That's all thanks again everyone and now: On with the story!**

**Kukai and Utau: How's Amu?**

Everything in the room was still, silence loomed inside the room. Tadase looked over at Ikuto and Amu, from one to the other. Utau stared at her brother and breathed heavily. Ikuto stood there still in shock, and Amu? Well, she was in too much shock, but that never stopped her from breaking the awkward silence between them all.

"Ikuto….please…understand…" she started

"Understand?!?" asked Ikuto as he snapped out from his shocked state "You hid this from me, something so vital and important, I could have helped you Amu." He told her, his tone was both one who was betrayed and sad, whilst the other was of shock and anger.

"Ikuto stop, she had her reasons, this is why I didn't want to tell you till we were alone." Said Utau as she got in the middle

Tadase stared at them all shocked and he asked "What's going on...? Utau-chan? Ikuto-nii?"

It was as if he never even spoke because Ikuto seemed to continue "How could you expect me to calm down. And how long did you even know about this?" asked Ikuto looking at Utau

"That was none of your concern at first. Ikuto just stop it." Argued Utau and she was getting angry too

As the two of them continued, Amu felt really bad about what was happening. Other than that though, a thought suddenly occurred to her after hearing what Utau had said _"Did she know from the beginning about me?" _she asked herself. If Utau was about to tell Ikuto about it eventually, who told her about it to begin with?

Soon the silence broke Amu's thoughts. She looked over at Ikuto and Utau who seemed to have stopped their little argument. Ikuto was avoiding eye contact with her and for some reason she didn't like it this way. Utau continued to look at Ikuto and she was a bit pissed off.

"Enough, I need time to think." Ikuto suddenly spoke "I'm leaving."

As Ikuto was walking out the door, Utau called him back "You can't tell anyone about this." She told him

"Oh I won't. I don't think I could even if I tried." He replied, his voice was still on edge

"Ikuto…" Amu muttered. She felt bad for this, but for some reason it also confused her as to why she even cared about how Ikuto felt in the first place.

Ikuto didn't take long to walk out of the room and disappear from them. Tadase took this opportunity to speak. "Goemen, were you hiding this from Ikuto-niisan?" he asked

"I was planning to tell him…guess you beat me to it Tadase." Said Utau in a soft voice, then she turned to look at Amu "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see us that way Amu, it's not nice."

"No, it's okay. This was practically my fault anyways, I should have told him something." Said Amu

"It's not your fault that you were keeping yourself away from trouble." Replied Utau "He should have known better."

"I really am sorry." Said Tadase as he looked down "Demo, it was just that seeing Hinamori-san again surprised me. I never expected her to be here at all."

"Neither did we, at least we thought she was gone." Said Utau, she was calmer now

"Yes, rumor spread that you had run away." Said Tadase looking straight at Amu "Worse case was they even said you were…dead."

Amu twitched at the last term. She didn't like those rumors, and she never will. She thought for a while and was about to say something when suddenly Utau spoke "You might wonder how I knew, is that right?"

Amu nodded "Yes, I was shocked when you said you were going to tell him eventually."

"Someone told me, but I did overhear their conversation at first. I was planning to see him today actually. I've made plans last night to go earlier this afternoon." She stopped for a second and looked over at Tadase "Then I heard that you were coming and shared the news to Ikuto. I thought you'd be coming a little later than I would have anticipated. So, I guess I'll have to go tomorrow since it's starting to get late."

"Him?" questioned Amu, she thought of the him that Utau spoke of, it didn't make sense to her who it could have been

"Don't worry Amu, I'll take things slowly. We'll talk tomorrow after I get back okay? I have to settle things with Ikuto first for now. Is that alright with you?" asked Utau, she felt rather guilty for setting her aside for a while.

"Yes it's fine, I don't really mind that much about it. I hope Ikuto isn't mad at me though. I didn't mean to keep it from him." Said Amu

"He has no right to be mad, and I doubt that he'll get mad at you. He can't even seem to glare at you or show any sign of anger in the simplest form around you. I'll talk to him." Said Utau assuring her that everything was fine.

Amu smiled at Utau as hard as she could try to give one off. Utau returned it as well. "Tadase." Started Utau again "We should give time for Amu to rest for now. You can talk to her again tomorrow okay?" she suggested

Tadase nodded "Yes of course, you must rest now Hinamori-san." He gave her a smile and she just smiled back

"Thank you." Replied Amu

"Well, you have a good night's rest Amu. I'll be here to talk to you tomorrow okay?" after Utau spoke, she and Tadase both headed for the door.

Amu watched as the two figures went out the door. Soon she saw them close the door behind her and Utau giving her one final smile before she left. After that, she was completely alone. Amu never liked the idea of being alone, but she didn't complain. She was used to it, seeing as how she was treated as an outsider inside her own house before he friends came around. It made her wonder how things would work out between her and Ikuto, hopefully better than what happened today.

For some reason she missed having him around for now. She never knew she'd miss him, a pervert, as she'd like to put it. But seeing the betrayal flash inside her head again it made her feel even more guilty. She wanted to apologize and for some reason she wanted to help him feel better and explain, why? , she didn't know. But one thing was for sure, there was a part of her that wanted to.

While Amu was already preparing to sleep, Utau on the other hand had other options. As soon as she was left alone and Tadase had decided to go to Kairi for a talk she headed straight for Ikuto's room. She knew that Yoru might be there but she didn't mind, she actually liked the thought of having him there, it could help prevent their talk from turning into a shout-out.

Utau soon arrived at her brother's room and knocked. She heard the door open and as she expected it was Yoru. "Utau, whatcha doing here~nya?" he asked her

"I needed to talk to Ikuto." Replied Utau "Mind if I come inside for a while?" she asked

"Nope, go ahead. Something's been bothering him since he got here~nya." Said Yoru and Utau just nodded and went inside

Once Utau was in she saw Ikuto lying on his bed, while staring at the ceiling. She soon spoke, because he didn't seem to realize she was there. "Does the ceiling entertain you Ikuto?" she asked sarcastically

Ikuto shot up and gave her a glare and asked "What do you want now Utau?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping to talk to you." Said Utau calmly, she didn't want to start a fight this early, they just started

"What's there to talk about? I already know what's going on." Said Ikuto

"Do you really? That doesn't seem to be the case. It looks like you're just jumping to conclusions, which by the way is not like you." Said Utau "So that means you just have a deeper reason for your actions."

"What other reason do you want me to have Utau? The fact that you hid this from me…" before Ikuto could answer Utau cu him short

"I hid it from you? I was about to tell you. Do you want to know what I think, I think that you're upset not because you didn't know, but because you felt that Amu didn't tell you. That's what upset you." Said Utau

"What do you mean by that~nya?" asked Yoru confused

"Would it really have bothered you if Amu had been the one to tell you? If she had been the one to open up to you and you didn't have to find out because of Tadase? I don't think so." Said Utau "You want her to open up Ikuto, you said you knew there was a problem. I'm pretty sure that you knew Amu was hiding something. It would have been better for you if she told you, not me."

"Your point?" asked Ikuto giving her a questioning look

"My point? You don't have to get mad over something that happened by accident. You don't have to shove that huge pride of yours and suddenly get mad at Amu to…." This time Utau was the one cut off

"Angry at Amu?" asked Ikuto this time he sat down and spoke clearly, all the anger gone, only surprise could be heard "What gave you the idea I was mad at her?"  
"I told her you weren't mad at her, but she sure did think that." Said Utau looking at her brother seriously "She was worried that you got mad because she was the one who didn't tell you anything."

"…" Ikuto stayed silent for a while and then he spoke "She should know that I won't get mad at her for something like that."

"But she doesn't and you just did something irrational all of a sudden, it's not a surprise that you gave her a wrong impression of things." Said Utau

"It's not like I wanted things to turn out that way…." Muttered Ikuto

"Look, all I'm saying is if you want to get a piece of the truth, talk to her. She's the one who thinks you're mad at her not me." Said Utau "Besides, I think you owe her an apology."

"I know, look I knew you were hiding something and I knew she was too. But I never would have thought that Amu, this Amu…was a…Hinamori." Said Ikuto

"That surprised me as much as you did." Said Utau truthfully "And trust me when I say she's had it rough. Her friends made that quite clear to me."

"Amu's a Hinamori? Really~nya?" asked Yoru and his voice was surprised too

"Yes, just talk to her Ikuto. It would make her feel better. And if I were you I'd do it quickly, Tadase's still here remember?" said Utau, her voice was teasing now

"Utau cut it out already." Said Ikuto in an annoyed voice

"Anyway, I need to rest. I'm leaving tomorrow by the way. Tell mother if you can for me. I don't want to go through all the trouble." Said Utau as she started to walk out the door.

As Utau walked out the door and closed it once she was out, Ikuto gave out a huge sigh. Yoru looked over at his friend and asked "Ne Ikuto, what's bothering you~nya?" asked Yoru

"Nothing, I upset Amu and now I have to do something about it." Said Ikuto

"That's not so bad~nya. You just have to talk to her." Said Yoru  
"That's easier said than done." Said Ikuto

Ikuto laid down on his bed again and then he sighed once more. He felt bad about it and he wanted to apologize, not the other way around. Amu was making him dizzy now, she just kept popping into his head. And when he remembered her relationship with Tadase an how close they were, it didn't make things better. What was his next move now?

**The Following Day…**

The next morning Utau woke up early and headed out as soon as she could. She asked a coach to take her to the town and there she went. She waited patiently for them to arrive at their destination. Once she was alerted that they have arrived, she paid the coach the suitable amount of money and she went to find her next stop.

Utau wanted to avoid attention, so she was wearing a coat that covered most of the features that made her identifiable. She walked along the busy and crowded streets of Corinth and soon she spotted a restaurant, one that she was looking for. To Urtau's disappointment, the CLOSED sign was placed outside.

"Where could they have been?" Utau asked herself, she couldn't look for them all over town, that would take her all day and chances are she still wouldn't be able to find them.

"Utau?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, she was outside the shop now and once she turned around, she saw just the person she was looking for.

"Hey you okay?" The voice belonged to none other than Kukai

"Kukai! There you are, and I thought I had to go through the whole town just to look for you!" Utau didn't really know what's gotten into her, because before she knew it she was hugging him.

Kukai stood there, frozen in shock and he didn't know how to react to this. "Um….Utau….you know you're um…"

Utau opened her eyes and saw what she was doing. She immediately pushed herself back and spoke "Gomen…I-I d-didn't mean to do something so suddenly…." Her face was beat red now.

"Y-yeah it's cool…" replied Kikau who was also blushing from the contact. "So…um, what brings you here today?" he asked her

"Right, about that….Um I needed to talk to you about something important." Said Utau and by now her voice was dead serious

"Okay, we can go inside if you want." Suggested Kukai "I have a feeling this is a private thing right?" Utau simply nodded at his question

Kukai and Utau walked inside the closed shop. Kukai pulled out some chairs so that they could sit facing each other. Utau was silent for a moment and then she asked "By the way, where were you?"

"Huh?" asked Kukai

"I meant, why is your shop closed? What's the occasion?" asked Utau

"Oh that, well… this is something I wanted to talk about with you too." Said Kukai "You can say I have a little hunch, but I have to make sure of it."

"And what's this hunch all about?" asked Utau

"It's about Hinamori." Stated Kukai

Utau froze at this statement, not because of shock though she knew this was coming sooner or later, just not so soon. "I see, I kind of knew it had something to do with her."

Kukai looked at her confused and spoke "You know what happened to her?"

"No, not in detail anyway. But I do have a little guess of my own of what happened." Said Utau "Were you looking for her?" she asked

"Yeah, we've been searching for days now. Daichi's out with Temari-oneesan and Rhythm-san now. If I didn't know better I'd say you know where she is." Said Kukai with a knowing tone, this is what he's been assuming this whole time

"Hmmm….never knew you were this sharp Kukai. To answer your question though, yes I do know where she is." Said Utau

"Do you mind telling me?" asked Kukai "I'm not going to force it out of you if you don't want to."

"No, you have every right to know." Said Utau "Simply put, Ikuto found her wandering around in the nearby forest. She fainted and now she's currently under our care."

"Under your care? So, she's in the palace?!?" asked Kukai a bit surprised

"Yes she is. Ikuto wouldn't take her back, he's being a bit too protective. If it were me the though, I have to admit he has a point. I wouldn't let her go back either, not after that." Said Utau seriously

"Yeah well, no one likes that place now anyway." Said Kukai then he thought of something and asked "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" asked Utau

"Well, does he know? Does your brother know that…well you know about Hinamori." Asked Kukai

"Yes, I'd admit that I was about to tell him, I won't hide that. Amu's already said some things and Ikuto was already getting somewhere, my brother isn't slow. Unfortunately….." as Utau spoke Kukai suddenly cut in

"Things didn't go the way you wanted it to?" asked Kukai, and he knew he was right.

"Not necessarily, I knew he was bound to find out, I just didn't expect it to be…like that." Said Utau

"Why how'd it happen?" Kukai asked her

"You see, Tadase came for a sudden visit." Started Utau "I remembered what you told me about him knowing Amu."

"Yeah they've met already, but that was a long time ago." Said Kukai

"Apparently it wasn't long enough to make Tadase forget her." Said Utau and then she sighed "I was talking to Amu at that time inside her room. Ikuto went to see Tadase and then well….Tadase suddenly went inside the room."

"Let me guess, he saw her and called her Hinamori-san didn't he?" asked Kukai

"Yes, exactly that. Wait, how did you know?" asked Utau a bit shocked that Kukai was predicting everything before she could even finish talking

Kukai chuckled a bit and answered "Tadase's no royal, but he's still one of the noble and rich families around. He was brought up that way you know. Respectful, manners and all the rules. He never called her Amu, he never called me Kukai either. It was always Hinamori-san or Souma-kun. Not a surprise that he had something to do with your brother finding out."

"I see….so you knew about this? I mean, you knew I had something to do with where Amu was now?" asked Utau as she remembered Kukai's hunch

"No, you could say it was just a lucky guess. But I thought about it and it just drifted to you." Said Kukai

"Oh…." Was all Utau could utter

"Anyway what happened after your brother found out." Asked Kukai a bit curious now

"Nothing," replied Utau

"Nothing?" repeated Kukai with a questioning look

"He didn't do anything, he was shocked and he walked away." Said Utau with a sigh "I talked to him last night and I think it went rather well, but I have no idea on what he plans to do now."

"Was he upset?" asked Kukai

"Yes, I think so." Replied Utau

"Hmm? Why is that, I wonder…." Kukai asked softly

"Ikuto likes her." Said Utau plainly "At least I think so."

"Oh? Well if that's true, no surprise there." Said Kukai with a chuckle "But that's a bit complicated…don't you think so?"

"Yeah it is, after all we're different….." replied Utau sadly

Kukai stared at her for a moment and he felt himself sadden at the though. Different, was that the right word for them? "I'd prefer to call you guys special than different." Said Kukai

"Not in my book, if this is what it's like to be special I'd rather be normal." Said Utau sadly "What I'd give for that…."

"Heh, you never know right?" said Kukai trying to cheer her up "I don't and wont treat you any different okay so cheer up."

"Hn, thanks Kukai." Replied Utau with a smile. She didn't notice that her hands were placed on top of the table where her and Kukai were talking. Her hands were balled up into fists.

Kukai placed one of his hands gently on hers, temporarily forgetting what he was doing. Utau looked up at him and they just looked at each other intensely. For a few minutes nothing more was heard until…..

"Kukai! I'm back." Daichi came running into the restaurant "Hey we didn't…." he stopped when he saw Kukai and Utau with his hand on top of hers. "Oops….um did I interrupt something?"

"_Darn it Daichi!"_ thought Kukai, he looked at his brother a bit annoyed but he didn't show it that much. "No it's nothing." Replied Kukai

"Oh…okay." Said Daichi "Um….I'll be I my room when you need me, see you guys later." But before Daichi left, he flashed Kukai a grin and he got a glare in return.

After Daichi was gone, Utau noticed his hand was still on hers and spoke "Kukai, y-you can let go now, I'm fine really."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kukai blushed but he hid it and he gently slid his hand away from hers. "Um…so anything else we need to talk about?" he asked suddenly changing the topic

"Well, nope, none for now. Will you tell them though?" asked Utau

"Tell them?" asked Kukai

"You know, about Amu being with us?" asked Utau again

"Well, do you want me too? What do you think would be best?" asked Kukai "I do want your opinion, she's in your house you know."

"Anything is fine by me. She's your friend, you have more authority over her than I do." Said Utau with a smile  
"I think I might tell them if it's okay with you. They're going to have to learn to trust you to take care of her." Said Kukai with a slight laugh

"You sound like you already trust me." Utau told him

"I do, I know you'll take care of her, but she'll be missed around here." Said Kukai his expression saddened for a second then he smiled softly "She's got some ability you know, to brighten things up for everyone around her. That's why, I know that you'll take care of her, you're friends right?" asked Kukai

"Of course." Replied Utau with a smile "But, will it be okay with you if we keep her for a while?"

"Sure, I don't think it would be a brilliant idea to just bring her back after what happened. I wouldn't want that to happen again." Said Kukai, the last part came out dark and cold as he remembered the memory

"It seems like there's more that I don't know about isn't there?" asked Utau

"Don't worry about it." Replied Kukai as he gave her a reassuring smile "She'll fill you in on things when she's ready."

"Thank you." Replied Utau

Utau and Kukai soon started to talk about other random things. Utau spent the day to get to know Kukai as he got to know her. Things turned out better than both of them expected. They got closer even if it was just a small part that was added the fact that there still was, made it memorable. Soon it started getting late and Utau had to go home.

"Kukai thanks for the great time and everything." Said Utau

"Hehe does that mean you'll come see it more often?" teased Kukai "You can't seem to keep away from here. Is it because of me?"

"Don't get a big head." Said Utau

Kukai just laughed and spoke "Kidding. I had a great time too, I'm honored to have kept you company."

"Oh don't even go there. Didn't I tell you not to treat me like royalty?" asked Utau with a deep sigh

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I was honored." Said Kukai

"Hmp, anyway I have to get going. My parents will be looking for me. Plus, I have to check on Ikuto." Said Utau as she remembered her brother and what had happened

"Right, speaking of your brother…can you pass a message to him from me?" asked Kukai with a smirk

"Sure, what is it?" asked Utau, she became confused by his sudden request

"Tell him this: 'If you ever hurt Hinamori we are going to hunt you down, prince or not, and we'll make sure to do something you'd wish you never even stepped foot in this town.' That's it." As Kukai said this, he said it with a smile, but his tone was quite deadly it made Utau shudder.

"Oh, okay…I'll be sure to pass that on…." Said Utau

"Thanks, have a safe trip home." Said Kukai, his face now with a genuine smile

"Thank you, you be safe too okay. I'll come back when I have more news on Amu." Said Utau "We'll try to help her in any way we can."

"That would be highly appreciated. I'll pass you some news here too when I get some." Said Kukai

"Thanks, I should get going…." Said Utau silently

"Yeah, you better get going before they go looking for you." As Kukai said his last words, Utau soon left. Her last actions were waving goodbye to him and giving him a smile. Kukai smiled back, he now knew that Amu was safe and he had the royals to thank for that at most. He just wondered what Amu could have been doing now….

**Meanwhile….**

Amu and Tadase were talking, they've been talking since Utau had left. Tadase visited her in her room and made her feel happy. Everything was all so nice, having Tadase there, someone t accompany her, it could have been perfect…but…there was one big problem.

Ever since Tadase spent the entire day, well almost the entire day with Amu, she was happy, but it felt so different. Tadase was so nice, respectful, and there were times Amu felt like she was in some sort of tale when she was with him, it felt like everything was…choreographed in one way or the other.

It wasn't like she want enjoying his company, it was just different from the past few days, that's because Tadase was Tadase, _"Because he isn't Ikuto…."_ That thought had passed her mind and she tried to shake it off, but she couldn't help but remember him. Even if she didn't want to there was a part of her that did. And as much as she hated to admit it, she's gotten so used to having Ikuto tease her so much, it became different when she was with someone else and the fact that he was ignoring her didn't make it better.

"Hinamori-san….something wrong?" asked Tadase as he got a bit closer to her

"Eh?" Amu blushed at the closeness but she soon replied "No nothing's wrong, I'm fine Tadase-kun…"

"Hai..um…I have to go check on something, do you mind being alone for a while? I'm sure Utau-chan will arrive soon." Said Tadase

"No I'll be fine on my own." Said Amu "I'm sorry for keeping you."

"It was my choice." Said Tadase with a smile "I better go…"

"Bye…" as Amu said this, she watched him leave the room and she was once again alone….

Tadase walked out the room and sighed. He knew from the start that something was bothering her and he just kept quiet about it. As he was walking down the halls, he met Ikuto along the way.

"Ikuto-nii, I haven't seen you all day." Said Tadase

"Sorry about that Tadase, I was…busy." Ikuto replied then he asked "How is she? Is she feeling any better?"

"Yes, she's much livelier now. Although…." Said Tadase

"Although?" asked Ikuto

"Something seems to be bothering her and I think you should go talk to her about it." Suggested Tadase

"Oh…" replied Ikuto plainly

"I do think what happened bothered her. I doubt she wanted you to find out that way. Please talk to her." Said Tadase

Ikuto suddenly smiled and he went over and ruffled Tadase's hair "You haven't changed a bit. Don't worry I was planning to talk to her anyway. But thanks for the advice."

Tadase smiled back and replied "Well you better get going Ikuto-nii."

"See you around Tadase." And with that Ikuto left and headed for Amu's room.

Amu was alone in her room. She laid down on her bed and tried to sleep, but for some reason sleep just wouldn't overtake her. A knock was heard on the door a little later. She got up from bed into a sitting position and called "Come in"

Amu expected it to be Utau, but to her surprise it wasn't. Instead standing at the door was Ikuto, the person she wanted to at least talk to for once ever since he started ignoring her. "Ikuto…" she mumbled, but he heard.

"Amu….I need to talk to you…." Said Ikuto

What was he going to say? Was he mad? Did he want to tell her that she should leave? Amu looked at him and replied "Okay, we can talk…." There was no escaping this now, and she'll just have to accept it…

**Authors Note: That's it , I hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think : D Thanks Everyone : D **


	12. Information In and Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show **

**-This chapter includes all the other characters already, I just missed Yoru here sorry. I'll add him on the next chap : )**

**-Thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews!!! Thanks so much everyone!!! : D **

**-I hope you enjoy this chapter, pls. tell me what you think. Pls Review : ) Thanks.**

**-Now on with the story : ) Enjoy!!! **

**Information In and Out**

Amu stayed there in her bed with a shocked expression written all over her face. She didn't know what Ikuto wanted to talk about and that was enough to get her worried. Ikuto walked closer to her bed and he pulled a chair right next to it. He sat down and sighed.

"Amu, I….sorry…." he told her

Amu was still speechless and she couldn't make put what was happening. _"Why was he apologizing to me?"_ she thought to herself

"Amu can you please say something? Anything." He told her, Ikuto was getting worried because of her lack of voice.

"…" Still, she said nothing

"I get it if you're mad, but can you please just hear me out?" he asked again. It made him wonder if she was ever going to talk to him this way

"I…I'm not mad at you." This time Amu spoke. It shocked him for a bit but still he stayed calm

"You know you have every right to be." Replied Ikuto knowingly "I was being a jerk."

"No, you're supposed to be the one mad. I kept things from you, even after all the things you did for me. I lied." Said Amu and now she felt twice as guilty

"That was never your fault. I should have given you more time. I guess finding out from Tadase had it's effects." He told her

"Did you not like having him here?" asked Amu "I thought you two were close and everything."  
"We are, but I never knew that you'd be the one person that Tadase knows more about than I do. It's weird and different." Said Ikuto

"Did you guys think I was dead too?" asked Amu, her voice was softer than before

"No, that fib wasn't entirely believable. It was full of holes, I just didn't see it then." Said Ikuto "They told us you were dead. And that you sold your little sis to someone else for money once."

"Hn, that's nothing new. They do it all the time to everyone who asks." This time Amu's voice was a bit colder and her eyes showed no direct emotion.

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Ikuto "If people were to find out that you were alive, then that would change everything."

"True, and the consequence would be putting my friends in danger and misery. I'd rather not take it." Said Amu "People see me differently than they do, and I'm not losing them because I'm being selfish."

Ikuto was silent. He was shocked. She was choosing everyone else's happiness and this would end up disregarding her own, but it didn't seem like she minded either way. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Amu speak again.

"You know, it's a bit ironic. I know I can do something about them. I can free myself from my own misery and leave, but as it turns out, I'm the one who doesn't want to do just that. I want to stay, no matter how horrible that place is, I want to stay. They're the one's bossing me around and I still want to stay. No matter how long, as long as I'm with the others, I won't go." She said

"You're doing all this for them? What about you? And what you want? Happiness, isn't on your list?" Ikuto asked her

Amu's expression returned to normal and she spoke "I am happy, what gave you the idea that I wasn't happy? I am very happy."

"But you're miserable, that doesn't make sense." Said Ikuto, being a prince was so different from common life that she made it look so complicated. How could someone be happy in the state she's in?

"I have friends, very good one's might I add, I have a life and personally I don't regret anything." Said Amu

"What about family?" asked Ikuto, he knew that her parents were dead, so how come she was still happy?

"I have a family. I have Ami, Nagi, Rima, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kukai, Yaya, Temari-oneesan, and Rhythm-san and now I have new friends too. They're not perfect and they're not my biological family either, except Ami anyway, but I love them just the way they are." She told him "I wouldn't have things any other way."

Ikuto was stunned, she didn't have her family, she was miserable at times but compared to his life, she seemed to be way happier than he was. Amu looked at Ikuto and he told her something that shocked her a bit.

"You know, you're strong. You can handle all of this, and you're still happy. It's kind of annoying, seeing how you can bear all that, but it's worth it for you." He told her "You're happy no one can miss that."

"You make is sound like you're not. You have everything in your life, why be lonely?" she asked him, but in reality she knew full well what it could have been like. She just wanted to hear Ikuto tell her about it.

"Because all I have is meaningless. They're mostly material things and they won't last long." Said Ikuto "Look at it this way, there may be only a few people I can actually talk to. Utau, Yoru, Tadase. There's Nikaidou and Yukairi-san but that's different and I'm not even close to Kairi."

"Kairi?" asked Amu "Who's Kairi?"

"Kid genius. He's got his head in books and he wants everything in order but he's not so bad, I guess…." Stated Ikuto with a shrug

"…does Utau feel that way too?...." asked Amu

"Yeah, she feels even worse some times. You have no idea…" Ikuto muttered the last part but she still heard him.

"Lonely….is that how it is for you?" she asked

"Huh?" asked Ikuto

"You guys are lonely, guess it's true when someone says money can't buy everything." Said Amu

"Money, it can't buy you a normal life…." Said Ikuto

Amu was silent for a while and then it hit her. Ikuto was shifting to another side of him again. Not the perverted side, no definitely not that, but this side, something she hasn't seen yet. _"I'd be nicer if he was like this all the time, but I guess that just what makes Ikuto…well Ikuto"_ she giggled slightly at the thought. She remembered how it felt not having Ikuto around to tease her and it just ended up being funny to her and ironic that she wanted to see that side again.

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny?" asked Ikuto as he saw her laughing to herself

"Nothing, I just had a thought." Replied Amu and she ceased her laughing now.

"Sure didn't look like just a thought." Replied Ikuto

"Honestly, it was nothing." She was now calm just like earlier.

Ikuto smiled to himself, happy to see Amu back to normal again. Then he remembered the cause of all this. "Hey Amu…" he started

"Yeah?" she asked

"I need to ask you something." Amu stayed silent and waited for his question "When you first woke up, you were babbling on and on about something. Something about you and your friends getting _'punished'_. I asked you about it but you didn't have time to answer cause that's about when Utau came in the room."

Amu was silent, she knew what he wanted to know but could she really tell him? "Ikuto, it's complicated…."

"I've got room for complications." He simply told her, but she could tell he was serious

"Punished….that's what they'd usually tell us." She started "We couldn't brake the rules, or something horrible would happen to us. That was basically the logic they wanted. If you want to stay in one piece, you have to stay out of trouble."

"Then why is it that you're other friends don't look as bad a s you do? They were perfectly fine then." Said Ikuto, he knew she wasn't telling her all of it yet.

"Whenever one of us did something wrong, the one responsible would get punished. But it seemed that they liked seeing me in that state more than anyone else. So they'd double it when it came to me." Said Amu "But I got used to it overtime and soon they got so used to it that they do it almost every day."

"Why?" asked Ikuto that was the only thing that came out

"Because they enjoy my pain more than anything else." She told him

"What….what did they do to you?" asked Ikuto

"Usually, it starts off with just the hitting. Eventually, they've developed a new way to see me in pain." Said Amu "They would whip me…"

Ikuto's eyes widened. A whip? They'd use something like that on her? She was a girl for goodness sake. What sane person would do that? Even his parents didn't do that.

"It wasn't just me. They'd do it on Miki and the others too, but I would step in and they'd just let me. They knew that f they let me step in they'd see the others in misery and me, well they just enjoyed it." Said Amu, she never realized that soon enough, she was crying.

Ikuto clenched his fists, he knew things were bad, but this bad? It was insane, he never would have thought she suffered this much. He soon noticed Amu's falling tears, her honey eyes glistening because of it.

"Amu, why are you crying? No one's going to do that to you here." He assured her

"I know, I just…I don't know. What if Rima and the others were getting hurt right now?" she asked "What would happen to them then?

"Everything's fine. I'm sure your friends are holding up fine." Said Ikuto, but he didn't know how much truth there was in that. He didn't know how they were right now and he just hoped Utau had a bit of answers.

"Amu, you should sleep, it's getting rather late." Said Ikuto, he took up some of her time for resting and she had to sleep some time.

"Okay…" Amu didn't argue with that anymore. She was too tired and a bit more confused. But she knew she needed some rest or she wouldn't get better any time soon. She laid down on her bed and looked over at Ikuto

"What about you?" asked Amu

"I'll be fine, I'll go when you're asleep." Said Ikuto

"Thanks Ikuto…." Said and she was slowly drifting to sleep

Ikuto smiled. A little later, it didn't take long for Amu to drift to a sweet slumber. Ikuto bent down to touch her face and he was about to do something else too. His face was so close to hers…just a few millimeters away and.,,

_"What am I doing?!?"_ he screamed in his head. He pulled himself away immediately and started walking out the door.

Ikuto continued to walk to Kairi's room. He was still fighting with his head with what he did, but he had to shrug it off. He knocked on the door and Kairi came and answered it. Once Kairi saw him, he asked "Ah, Ikuto-san, what are you doing here so late at night? Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually Kairi, there is this one thing I want you to do for me." Replied Ikuto "If It's okay that is."

"Yes, what might that be?" Kairi asked confused

"Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Ikuto

"No, I'm free. Why?" Kairi asked again, not knowing where Ikuto was going with this.

"I need you to do me a favor….." started Ikuto and Kairi just started at him in shock….

**The Next Morning….**

While Ikuto's plan remains a mystery to most, we look onto how the others take in Amu's sudden disappearance….

Rima and the others were quietly in the garden, Dai went to get the door as they heard the doorbell ring just a few seconds ago. None of them spoke too much, even up until now. No one dared talk much about Amu disappearing. Rima would normally spend some time with Nagi because she needed to talk to him most of the time and she was starting to get comfortable with having him around. Ran would spent her time with Miki, Su and Dia. None of them would do most things together in one day, because even if they tried Lady Yamabuki would find a way to pull them apart.

Saaya had been furious but half glad that Amu was out of her life. Now, no one was going to get in her way. She thought of new ways to get the prince to notice, but the others knew that was never going to happen. He'd have to be blind by then.

Soon Dia arrived and she wasn't alone. Daichi, Kukai and Yaya were with her. With this, all the other's moods seemed to brighten up. Kukai got near them and spoke "Wow you guys are a mess!"  
"Oh be quiet." Muttered Rima

Nagihiko laughed at her expression and spoke "Hello Souma-kun, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, and now I got my answer. You all look beat! Right Daichi?" asked Kukai

Daichi nodded in agreement and he smiled when he saw Ran approaching him. Ran gave her a hug and spoke "You guys are here! Finally!"

"Glad to see you too." Replied Daichi

"So? Where are Saaya and her mother?" asked Kukai

"Not here, thankfully. They left a while ago. Don't look for them will you?" said Rima

"I won't I was just asking, but since they aren't here, looks like we came at a right time." Said Kukai with a small smile on his face

"What do you mean?" asked Nagihiko

"We need to talk, it's important." Said Kukai

This caught their attention. They didn't know what was going on…yet, but they had a feeling this was needed. They all sat in a circle on the cool grass and waited for Kukai to speak. They preferred the floor so they could speak closer to each other and no one would hear.

"It's about Hinamori…." Started Kukai. Everyone was in shock, they haven't heard news from Amu and now Kukai had it.

"Is she alright? Did you find her? Where is she? When is she coming back? Did the Yamabukis know? What if they came to get her?" Ran was bombarding him with panicky questions

"Oi, Ran calm down, I'm not even done talking yet." Said Kukai and Daichi slightly laughed

"Oh, sorry…" said Ran with an apologetic tone

"No problem, now as I was saying. First things first, Hinamori's fine, perfectly fine." Said Kukai

"How would you know something like that?" asked Rima suspiciously "None of us knew where she was Kukai, how would you know?"

"Rima-chan calm down, Souma-kun can explain better than we can. We were the ones who asked for his help." Said Nagihiko, he knew she was just worried for Amu.

"It's fine Nagi, but she's really fine." Said Kukai "You see, Utau came to the village again the other day, well that was yesterday actually."

"Really? Hime-san came?" asked Yaya in shock

"Yeah, and it was interesting. Let's see, what would you say of I told you that Hinamori was….let's say…in the palace?" asked Kukai

All of their eyes widened in shock? Since when did she go there? "But how? She could never just get in." said Miki

"True, she didn't get in alone. She was there because she fainted in front of the prince. He was the one who took her there." Said Kukai

"Wait, so the royals took her in?" asked Ran

"Kind of, Utau told me that she fainted. You remember the day you got punished?" asked Kukai and they all nodded "Well, looks like she went out when you left her in her room. She must have wandered off and met with the prince somewhere."

"Then she must have fainted because she wasn't in a good condition." Said Nagihiko and Kukai nodded

"That's it. She's with them right now. Utau said that her brother didn't want to tae her back here." Said Kukai

"But how are we supposed to see her then~desu?" asked Su

"I don't know, but they're thinking of something, she said she'd help out here and I trust her." Said Kukai seriously "Besides, taking her back might not be such a good idea either. It's going to make things worse for her."

"I agree with Souma-kun. Maybe we should bear with this just a little bit more okay?" said Nagihiko

"But what about Amu?" asked Rima

"We have to let them decide. Besides they might be able to help too, we never know." Said Nagihiko "Let's be patient."

"Utau might be coming back anyway, she'll inform me if something happens." Said Kukai

"Did she tell you anything else?" asked Miki

"Nothing big, she said Tadase came back though." Said Kukai "He came for a visit, and it looks like he's still there."

"He hasn't been here for a while. If that's the case, then do they know? Tadase might have said something." Said Dia

"Well, yeah. That's actually what happened. He accidentally blurted it out an called her Hinamori-san in front of Utau and the prince." Said Kukai

"Ouch." Said Daichi "What happened then?" he asked

"Don't know, she said they were still trying to fix things." Said Kukai and he shrugged "She'll figure something out, it's Hinamori were talking about remember?"

"I'm just worried about her~desu, what if the Yamabuki's find out." Said Su

"That's why we have to keep quiet okay? No one has to make it obvious that we know something too. Or things will backfire…again." Said Kukai seriously

"That's true, we have to try. We have to do it for Amu-chii and Ami." Said Yaya

"Right. We have to act like the usual." Said Nagihiko

"You mean depressed and stuff?" asked Ran

"That would be the only way that we won't raise suspicion. Unless we tell them that we've already moved on, which I doubt they'd believe." Said Nagihiko with a sigh

"Well then, this is just peachy." Said Rima, they all knew this was going to be anything but easy.

"We're going to have to do it either way." Said Miki "So did Utau-san tell you when she'll be coming back."

"She said she'd be back as soon as she could." Said Kukai

"And I bet you're looking forward to it, ne Kukai?" asked Daichi teasingly

"Urasai Daichi!" said Kukai

"Eh? Did something happen?" asked Yaya

"Yup. Kukai just won't admit it." Said Daichi

"I told you it was nothing okay?" said Kukai

"What's nothing?" asked Rima

"You see, when I came back from the search we had I saw Kukai there sitting on a chair. Him and Hime-san were facing each other." Said Daichi

"But that's normal, isn't it?" asked Ran

"Yeah, but they were holding hands." Said Daichi

"Ugh, Daichi…." Complained Kukai

"Eh?!?!? Really?!?" They all asked in unison

"No way, Kukai…you like the princess?!?" asked Ran excitedly "That's so awesome!"

"No Ran it's not like that." Protested Kukai

"Then why's your face all red?" asked Miki slyly

"Wha??" he must have not noticed it, but Kukai was blushing

"See? I told you I was right." Said Daichi

They all started to tease Kukai about it and he tried to tease back between Nagihiko and Rima, and Daichi and Ran.

All of them were still talking when the bell rang again. Dia excused herself and then she went to open the door. To their surprise, when Dia came back, she was once again, not alone. Behind her was a green haired boy, about a year younger than Yaya.

"Eh? Dia, who's that?" asked Yaya

"Ohaiyou, my name is Sanjo Kairi." Introduced Kairi with a bow

"Yes, is there anything we can do for you Sanjo-san?" asked Nagihiko

"I'm here because of orders from Ikuto-san." Replied Kairi

"Eh?!?" they all said in unison, Kairi didn't look like your normal rich guy. He was wearing normal clothes just like all the others.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have shocked you, but this is concerning your friend, Hinamori Amu-san." Said Kairi

"What about Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko

"Well, Ikuto-san told me to go talk to you all. He wants to help, as he puts it." Said Kairi

"Okay, what do you need then? We can't give you money that's for sure, cause as you can see, we work here." Said Rima

"I don't need money." Said Kairi

"Of course you don't…." muttered Rima, he was rich, why would he need money?

"Then what is it that you need?" asked Dia

"I need information." Replied Kairi

"Information?" asked Ran

"Yes, it would be a big help to you and to your friend." Said Kairi

"So…what? This is going to be some kind of interview or something?" asked Kukai

"Yes, something like that. I just need you each to answer my questions." Said Kairi

"I think he's suspicious." Said Rima

"I'm here to aid you and help in any way I can. We have to learn to trust each other. You see, Utau-san and Ikuto-san have been trying to help." Said Kairi

"And what's your role in this exactly?" asked Daichi

"You could say, I'm an informant." Replied Kairi "Whatever information you give me may be used in the future for….references."

"Okay…." Replied Kukai

"Please try to answer me honestly, we won't use this for blackmail, I can assure you." Said Kairi

"Alright, we're in. If it helps, you can start asking anytime you want." Said Rima and the others nodded.

That's when the questioning began…..and they knew this was going to be interesting. After all they've already been bombarded with so many surprises in one day right? What else would they miss after this?

**In The Palace….**

Utau walked down the halls, she stopped when she heard someone yell from Amu's room, and it sounded like Amu.

"Ikuto! You pervert!!!! Get away from me!" yelled Amu

Utau laughed a bit and she went a little closer to the room then she heard her own brother's voice.

"Aw come on _Amu_….you're no fun." Complained Ikuto "It was just a hug."

"I don't care, what makes you think I want to hug you?!?" yelled Amu "And stop saying my name like that!"

"Why not? You were saying someone's name in your sleep you know?" said Ikuto and Utau could tell that her brother was smirking.

"I-I was not! There was no way I was saying your name in my sleep!" said Amu, she must have missed what she just said

"I never said you were saying _my _name you know." Said Ikuto and this made Utau laugh a bit more. Amu was being cornered again.

Utau opened the door to the room slightly, as quietly as possible. And then she saw Amu fall silent after Ikuto's last counter.

"…" Amu couldn't think of something to say back….

"Ah, were you thinking perverted thoughts about me again _Amu_?" asked Ikuto with another smirk

"W-what?!? N-no! My thoughts have nothing to do with you right now!" said Amu  
"So does that mean you think of me often? Other than now _Amu_?" asked Ikuto

"Ahhhhh Ikuto!!!!!" said Amu

Ikuto chucked and spoke "You are so fun to tease Amu."

As much as Utau wanted this to go on as long as it could, she soon stepped in the room and spoke "You two are just so cute."

"U-Utau! W-when did you get here?" asked Amu while looking at Utau with a shocked and embarrassed expression

"She's been here since you started yelling." Said Ikuto "And she just had to talk and kill my fun."

"You can have fun again later, cat." Said Utau as she stuck her tongue teasingly

"Eh? Did you just call him a cat?" asked Amu

"Yes, Ikuto's like a big cat." Said Utau "He has sensitive ears, which makes me wonder how he took all your yelling, and he's quite fast and sly at the same time."

"You have sensitive ears?" asked Amu as she looked up at Ikuto

"Yes, I do." Replied Ikuto plainly then he looked at Utau "I suppose you need something?" he asked her

"Yes I do, in fact I just wanted to talk to you." Said Utau

"Okay, does it have to private?" asked Ikuto

"It would be better that way, would you mind if I took him away for a while Amu?" asked Utau while looking at Amu

"No it's fine, I need to be free of this pervert." Said Amu

Utau laughed at her response while Ikuto gave her a hurt look and said "Aw, _Amu_ I'm hurt. I thought you liked having me around."

"Looks like she wants to be away from you now." Said Utau

"Utau, you can go ahead and take him." Said Amu as she gave Ikuto a glare

Ikuto soon laughed it off and spoke "Alright, I'll go _Amu_." Then he came closer and whispered in her ear "But I will be back, so wait for me won't you?"

Amu blushed deep red and spoke "A-as if I'd wait for you!"

"Whatever you say Amu, whatever you say…" said Ikuto as he followed Utau out of the room. He left a blushing and stuttering Amu inside…

Utau and Ikuto went to the garden to talk, something new. Utau soon faced her brother and asked "Have you seen Kairi?"

"Hm? Oh Kairi, yeah, of course I've seen him." Said Ikuto "Why are you looking for him."

"He hasn't come back yet. Sanjo-san hasn't seen him since this morning and it's starting to worry him." Said Utau and then she asked again "Do you know where he is?"

"I sent him to the village as a favor." Said Ikuto

"You sent him there?" asked Utau and Ikuto nodded "Why? What for?"

"He said he was free and this would be okay for him to do." He replied  
"What did you want him to do?" asked Uau

"I asked him to stop by the Yamabukis house." Said Ikuto

"What? Are you insane, Ikuto how could you?"asked Utau, she was fully facing him now and couldn't believe what he's done "Didn't you think of the risks he had to take? If he get's caught then Kairi can kiss his career here goodbye!"

"Calm down Utau, I didn't make him do something that reckless." Said Ikuto

"Then why?" asked Utau

"I told him to dress up as a common person, you know some kind of disguise. Besides, he's a genius, he would have said no to me if he knew he couldn't handle this." Said Ikuto knowingly

"What did you tell him to do then?" asked Utau eagerly

"I told him to go there and get me some information on the Yamabukis." Said Ikuto "I need to know some things about them."

"Why would you? Is this for Amu's sake?" she asked

"Kind of, but it's partially for my sake and the rest for her friends' sake too." Said Ikuto

Utau noticed the look he had and asked "She told you something didn't she? I thought you two were getting along so well now."

"We are, I think we are." Said Ikuto "I just didn't like what she told me."

"What did she tell you?" asked Utau

"Did you know about her punishment? Did she tell you anything about it before I knew about this stuff?" asked Ikuto

"I knew about it, Kukai and Nagihiko had been the ones to tell me, it wasn't Amu. Why do you ask?" asked Utau

"She told me about it last night. She told me…that she was whipped." Said Ikuto icily

"Oh that…." Replied Utau, t reminded her of when she overheard Nagihiko and Kukai's conversation and when she first found out that Amu was a Hinamori

"Yes that, and it…shocked me to a point." Said Ikuto "Did you know she feels happy right now?"

"Yes I do, Kukai and I had that talk before. Odd isn't it, how they can be happier than we are, but if you think if it logically, we have more than they could ever have. That's how it is to others isn't it?" said Utau

"We don't have more than they do. They have more than we do Utau." Said Ikuto

"I know that, but it stinks when other people make you think that you have everything they could ever want and want you to be happy." Said Utau

"Like the price's that you've dated?" Ikuto asked

"I never dated any of them. They're arrogant jerks, why would I? I'd rather date a cow." She said harshly

Ikuto laughed at her reaction and Utau spoke "Why? Would you rather spend your day with some random princess or Amu?"

"Amu, isn't that a bit obvious? Heck, I'd rather speak time alone than with one of those clingy girls." Said Ikuto

"Well good for you. You seem to enjoy having Amu around." Said Utau

"Who wouldn't, she's too much fun." Said Ikuto

"Is that all?" asked Utau in a teasing tone

This was the time Ikuto couldn't answer. After what almost happened, and what he almost did last night, he didn't know what to think of Amu now. Utau noticed that Ikuto was hesitant to answer and spoke.

"Are you okay? I was just kidding you know." She told him

"I know that Utau, anyway, is that all you needed to ask me about, Kairi?" asked Ikuto changing the topic, he'd dwell on his problems later.

"Um….yeah that's it." Said Utau "You think Amu will feel better soon? Will we even be able to help?" asked Utau

"We'll help her, and we're going to keep her safe here until we figure something out. I won't let someone hurt her. Not on my life." Said Ikuto and that's when he walked back to Amu's room as Utau stared at him leave.

"You know Ikuto, you've changed, I think we both have. And we have all of them to thank for that. Let's find a way, it's about time you were happy…." said Utau silently as her lips curved up into a smile….

**Authors Note: Thank you all again for all the reviews, Please Review on this chapter and tell me what you think. Thank you everyone! : ) **


	13. Getting Lost & Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thank you all for the reviews!!! : ) **

**- I added another new character in this chapter. Tsukasa will be here. Sorry if I keep adding. He's probably it for now, I just need him in here. It's the same old thing. He's a noble, a rich guy, and Tadase's uncle.**

**-Yoru's here and there will be a Miru part in this chap.**

**-There's still Amuto in here and the other pairings might come in again soon. Such as Rimahiko and Kutau : ) **

**-Thanks again to all the reviewers for all the reviews, sorry if I updated a bit late too. : D Now, on with the story!! **

**Getting Lost & Long Time No See**

It's been a few days since the encounter with Kairi. Miki was in the gardens along with Su, Ran and Dia. They were wondering how Amu was doing. So far, the only thing they've got from Kairi that helped was that the Yamabukis didn't know that Amu was with the royals, and that she was being taken care of.

"You think they'll find out about Amu-chan?" asked Ran silently

"Can you not think that way Ran? It's kind of making things worse. Let's not think of this backfiring on us again. We've had enough bad luck." Said Miki, thinking negatively on things was the last thing any of them needed right now.

"I can't help it. I'm worried about Amu-chan." Said Ran

"We all are~desu, but worrying to much wont help either." Said Su with a smile, as she made some tea while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Plus I don't know how long we can put up this act." Ran said, and she was right. It's only been a few days, but to them it felt like they've been acting for weeks. Now that they knew where Amu was, they wanted to see her, real bad.

"We all miss her Ran, so for her sake we have to make sure they don't find anything suspicious with our actions." Said Dia calmly

"That wouldn't be so hard…." Said Miki. She doubted that the Yamabukis could ever figure anything out on their own without somebody making it obvious or telling them about it.

"That's true, considering this is Saaya were talking about here." Rima's voice came in hearing range and when they all turned around, she was right there only a few steps away from them, and Nagihiko was right beside her.

"Rima-chan and Nagi~desu! You're here!" said Su excitedly

"Hia, gomene we were late today, but since everything that's happened most of us had to do twice the work." Said Nagihiko

"Ah, no surprise there." Replied Miki and then she asked "So? Where are they?"

"If you mean the evil witch and her mom, then they're all gone for now." Said Rima. Saaya and Lady Yamabuki have been taking many leaves from the mansion ever since Amu's disappearance.

"Are they trying to find her again?" asked Dia with worry

"Yes, but there's no need for that look Dia." Assured Rima

"But what if they do figure it out~desu?" asked Su with the same worried tone

"They wont. Because of Kukai and Daichi's help, they'll tell us right away if there's been some complications around town." Said Nagihiko "Not to mention Yaya-chan, Tamari-oneesan and Rhythm-san."

"Right, we're all prepared. Plus that Kairi guy told us not to panic." Said Rima

"Sanjo-san might really be able to help in our account." Said Nagihiko "Nobody else knows him but us, so it's a big advantage."

"The help from the royals is another thing. That's not something we get everyday." Said Miki. She also thinks that Kukai's connection with Utau is something they got lucky with.

"All we have to do is stay calm and at most, do our part." Said Nagihiko "I'm sure everything will be back to normal in time."

"Don't worry about Saaya, she'll never figure this out on her own. She's as dense as a rock. The only reason we got caught the last time was because someone told her about it." Said Rima

"I'm not sure I want things back to normal though…." Muttered Miki

"Eh? But what about Amu-chan? Are we just going to leave her there Miki? We can't do that!" said Ran

"No I never said I didn't want Amu-chan back. Of course, I want her back Ran. Just…I just don't want things well…normal." Said Miki

"Why? What's so wrong about having Amu back and getting things back to normal?" asked Rima a bit confused

"What does normal mean to you guys anyway?" asked Miki

"Well, all of us together again~desu." Said Su

"That's just not it Su. Normal means Amu-chan comes back here and that's not such a good thing." Said Miki "I want things to change, she deserves better. If she just ends up coming back here then what would be the difference, it's like a repeat of everything all over again."

"I guess that kind of normal does stink…" muttered Rima. Would things even change when they get her back?

"Calm down minna, I don't think it will end up that way. We need to focus. If the royals are really willing to help then things would turn out better eventually." Said Dia

"I'm sure everything will be fine~desu." Said Su

"Right, we have to do this for Amu-chan!" cheered Ran happily

Miki smiled to herself and then she looked at all her friends. They were right, Amu was going to be fine, she just had to be. They learnt to trust Kairi and they knew that they were really trying to help. Everything will be fine….for sure.

**Meanwhile….at the palace **

During the days that Amu had been in the palace, Ikuto and her were practically inseparable. All the time that Amu would feel ill, Ikuto would volunteer taking her back to her room, reasoning that guests had to be treated with care. Amu just bought it and went along with it, but Utau and the others in the palace could see something was up.

Ikuto would often neglect his duties in meeting the princesses, until he had no other excuse to use. Lucky for him, Tadase, Kairi and Utau would help him make new ones. As odd as that is, they preferred that rather than doing any other hard work. Ikuto didn't mind and he wasn't the only one making excuses, at times, Utau was too.

Utau and Tadase, even Kairi didn't mind this, but unfortunately for them, others did. The four of them were called to the throne room today and they left Nikaidou and Yukairi to take care of Amu, now that they were here though how they wish they never went there….

"Ikuto, are you listening?" asked Aruto as he looked at his son, who was, in obvious cases, ignoring him.

"Hm?" asked Ikuto

Aruto sighed "Ikuto please…will you just listen?" he asked

"What is it?" Ikuto asked again

Before his father could answer, someone else had interrupted. "He's clearly neglecting his duties sire." This voice belonged to one of the messengers of a noble that happened to be a friend of the king and queen. Now what was the problem? Simple, he was a pain, at least Ikuto thought so. He just so happens to have paid a visit and then this terror suddenly ensures.

"Ikuto hasn't been doing anything wrong." Protested Utau

"Oh please princess, he's been ignoring his duties as a prince. You should know, you have been acting as such as well." Said the man

Utau rolled her eyes and replied "I haven't been asked to do anything else but to meet and greet a bunch of selfish arrogant guys."

"These 'guys' as you'd like to call them are bachelors, princes you have to chose form." Said the man again

"I think you should keep things not related to you out of your concern." Said Utau, this guy was so close to getting it.

"That's enough Utau." Warned Aruto "We do not intent to start a fight here with him. He is a loyal messenger."

"Sure he is…." Muttered Ikuto

"That's enough now." Another voice entered the room and in came a man named Tsukasa. He looked so much like Tadase, because he was his uncle. Tsukasa came in and smiled at Ikuto and Utau. "That's enough, you may leave immediately. I sent for you to deliver the message of my arrival, not to cause them trouble."

"But…." Started the messenger as he was about to protest

"No more of this please, just leave now." Said Tsukasa kindly

"Yes of course, right away sir." Said the messenger, and soon he was out the room in no time and Utau smiled.

"Tsukasa-san, so nice to have you here today." Said Utau with a smile, a grateful smile that said 'I am so glad you got here on time.'

Tsukasa smiled back and then he glanced from Ikuto then to Aruto. "What seems to be the problem here Aruto." Asked Tsukasa

"Nothing big my friend, just Ikuto and his stubbornness again." Said Aruto with a sigh

"My,is that so?" said Tsukasa with a light laugh. He glanced from Tadase then to Ikuto "Is that true now Ikuto-kun."

"Do you think it is?" asked Ikuto. He never had to speak formally in front of Tsukasa unlike any of the other noble and rich families around and he was grateful for that.

"Hard to believe. Is that really the case?" asked Tsukasa

"Yes it is. Both my son and my daughter have been neglecting their duties, Tadase even." Said Aruto  
"Tadase, what have you been up to?" asked Tsukasa. He wasn't angry though, he was curious.

"Nothing, I've just spent some time with Utau-chan and Ikuto-nii." Replied Tadase

"I see…" Tadase knew that Tsukasa didn't really buy that excuse, Utau and Ikuto knew too, but they'd talk to him about that later.

"Tsukasa, what brings you here?" asked Souko kindly

"I came to check on Tadase and your children as well, I didn't know I'd fine you in this state." He told them

"I apologize for your troubles Tsukasa." Said Aruto "But things aren't going well lately."

"Yes, I can already see that quite clearly my friend." Replied Tsukasa with a light smile "If you'd like, I would volunteer to speak with the children myself."

"Oh brother…." Muttered Ikuto. There was nothing wrong with Tsukasa to be honest. He just had a bit of hyper personality. Not to mention Tsukasa's love for cats, which wasn't an advantage when it came to Ikuto or Yoru….

"Would that be alright with you Ikuto-kun?" asked Tsukasa

"Fine." Replied Ikuto. He wasn't fond of this, but it beats getting nagged by his own family.

"Alright, I'll meet with you all at the gardens. I just have a few more words for your parents. Will that be okay?" asked Tsukasa and this time, he wanted Utau and Tadase's opinion on it too, even Kairi's.

"That would be fine Tsukasa-san." Said Utau with a smile "Come on Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi let's go."

Ikuto simply walked out of the room. He was followed by Kairi, after giving a small bow, and Tadase after giving Tsukasa a grateful smile. As the four of them walked outside, Utau sighed and spoke.

"Finally, we're free of that torment." She told them

"You should already be used to this." Said Ikuto in a bored tone

"Who ever said I wasn't? I just don't like it." Replied Utau

"It's a good thing he came here on time." Said Tadase

"Yes, things could have gotten…complicated otherwise." Agreed Kairi while he adjusted his glasses.

"Now what do we do?" asked Utau

"Why don't we go see how Hinamori-san is doing? We were talking with her before we were called right?" suggested Tadase

"Alright, let's get going. It beats standing around here." Said Ikuto simply and he started walking

Utau walked behind him and she rolled her eyes at his response. "Sure it does. He just cant admit it. Typical Ikuto…" she muttered to herself

"Say something Utau?" asked Ikuto

"_Darn him and his hearing!"_ thought Utau and then she replied "Nope, what makes you say that?"

"Hn. I thought you were talking to yourself. I guess I must be hearing things." Replied Ikuto sarcastically

Utau ignored the sarcasm and just continued walking. She couldn't convince him of anything for now, but she won't give up on it. But for now, they all kept silent as they walked towards Amu's room once again.

**Somewhere In Town….**

Yoru walked along the path of the huge crowded market. He didn't want to admit it. It was embarrassing and he knew he'd find a loophole somewhere. That's what he told himself about an hour ago when he first got to the town of Corinth. But the sad truth was….

"I can't believe it! I'm actually lost~nya!" said Yoru with a sigh. He looked around him and he couldn't recognize anything. He was soon muttering something to himself when he suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Yoru? What are you doing here just standing there?" Yoru turned around and he saw a very confused Miki staring at him.

"Miki~nya!" said Yoru happily

"Yeah it's me. Now, what are you doing here again?" she asked him

"I'm….well you see….I'm kind of lost~nya…." Replied Yoru, soon enough Miki started laughing.

"Your…lost?" she asked again

"Come on, it's not funny~nya. I can't get home like this." Replied Yoru

"Alright, I know….sorry about that. I just….I thought you knew your way around here, since your not pure royalty and all." Said Miki as she stopped her laughter and turned to look at Yoru.

"I've been here lots of times before, but things change~nya. I got out less and this place just keeps getting bigger." Replied Yoru. Since he had to stay with Ikuto most of the time, he was stuck.

"I see, not all things are peachy at the palace after all isn't it?" asked Miki, she was curious now.

"No, it's kind of boring~nya, especially if Ikuto and Utau aren't around." Said Yoru

"Looks like their pretty busy huh? What are you doing here then?" asked Miki again, he never did answer her first question.

"They sent me out to go get groceries. They have a meeting with their parents today and I had nothing better to do~nya." Said Yoru as he looked around the busy town

"I take it you aren't near done with the grocery shopping aren't you?" asked Miki "Have you even started?"

"Nope, kind of got lost~nya." Said Yoru

Miki smiled again and then spoke "Come with me. I'm about to go shopping myself, I know where you can get the stuff you need."

"Okay, thanks~nya." Said Yoru. Miki just smiled and led the way to her favorite store.

Miki led Yoru to Rhythm's place. She walked happily with him until they reached their destination. Miki smiled and called out. "Rhythm-san, are you here?"

Rhythm suddenly came to meet them and he greeted "Hey Miki-chan long time no see, it's nice to see you again." He told her and gave her a hug. When they broke away, Rhythm noticed Yoru.

Rhythm then turned back to Miki and asked "Boyfriend?" he pointed towards Yoru as he asked his question.

"What? N-no!" replied Miki and her face became flushed

"We just know each other~nya!" replied Yoru almost at the same time

Rhythm laughed, amused by their reactions, but he soon let it go. He asked "Alright, what would you want today Miki-chan? And sorry for the accusation."

"No it's alright." Replied Miki, but did they honestly look like a couple to him? She shrugged it off and continued "Just a new list of groceries again, pretty much the same old stuff actually."

"I see…" he relied a he took a list from Miki. He then turned to Yoru "And you sir?" he asked

"I have a list from the cook at home." He took out a list from his pocket and then handed it to Rhythm.

Rhythm looked at the lists and he soon spoke "I'll be back, it might take a while though. These are too many to do quickly."

"That's fine, we'll wait for you here." Replied Miki and Yoru nodded in agreement

Rhythm nodded in return and soon he was gone. Miki and Yoru were left alone to talk. Yoru decided to start the conversation between them "So…how's it going~nya?" he asked

"Fine, same old stuff actually." Replied Miki "Nothing's changed that much. Except for that issue with Amu-chan."

"Oh yeah, did you know about it already~nya? About her being, you know…with us?" asked Yoru

Miki nodded and replied "Yes, we all do. So, how is she?"

"She's doing well~nya. She's taken care of." Said Yoru  
"That's nice…" replied Miki. She was happy for Amu, this was just about the same stuff that Kukai told them all about.

"Ikuto never leaves her alone~nya." Said Yoru

This immediately caught Miki's attention. Did he just say that? "Eh? Can you repeat that? He never leaves her alone?" she asked

"Yup, he's always with her. Never leaves her behind~nya." Said Yoru

"But what about all the things he has to do? Like all of his other duties?" asked Miki. She was very occupied with this new information.

"Well, Ikuto's been trying to ignore all of it~nya. Utau and Tadase have been helping him out, along with Kairi." Said Yoru "They spend time with Amu a lot~nya."

"So….Amu-chan….is never alone. And the prince has been neglecting his duties for her?" asked Miki, she was in a state of shock. She had a hunch about Ikuto before, she just never thought it was real.

"Sure looks that way~nya, and he doesn't seem to mind either." Said Yoru

"Well this is new…" replied Miki. She started thinking of the events that have been happening lately and thought _"First that news about Kukai and Utau-hime and now Amu-chan and Ikuto-san….this is getting interesting…."_

"Miki? You okay~nya?" asked Yoru, he noticed that she was suddenly spacing out.

"Hm? I'm fine, this is just a bit of a shock to me." Said Miki

"It is for everyone, I mean Ikuto never pays attention to girls~nya. Amu was the first one." Said Yoru

Miki smiled, looks like things may be changing after all. And, if they were lucky, this type of change would be for the better. Still, she could clearly see the problem in this picture… Miki shrugged it off and let the thought fade away_. "I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that now…" _

Soon Rhythm arrived with all of their stuff. "Sorry for the wait you two." He said to them while he placed the stuff down and started checking f he got everything right.

"Daijobu, it wasn't a long wait." Said Miki with a smile as she was finally out of her thoughts.

"There I'm sure I got everything right here. If I missed something, feel free to come back and whatever it is that I missed will be on the house." Said Rhythm as he got up to face them

"No problem Rhythm-san." Said Miki with a smile "But I'm sure you didn't miss anything, you never do."

"Ah, but there's a first time for everything right? You never know." Said Rhythm

"Thanks a lot~nya." Said Yoru as he handed the money to Rhythm

"Not a problem." Said Rhythm. He handed Yoru his change and spoke "Feel free to come back anytime."

"I will. But for now, I gotta go~nya. Ikuto will be looking for me and I'll get killed if I don't get back on time." Said Yoru

"Take care of yourself, and can you tell Amu-chan we miss her?" asked Miki

"Sure thing~nya, she'd like to hear that." Said Yoru

"Okay. Thanks Yoru, I owe you one." Said Miki

Yoru smiled at her and soon he turned to leave. "I wonder if he finds his way back without getting lost again…" mumbles Miki to herself and she smiled at the thought

"Well, that was rather interesting." Said Rhythm

"Maybe for you." Replied Miki

"I know that, you know it was a shock right? I never thought someone from the palace would be back here again. Especially with Amu-chan's case." Said Rhythm

"Kukai told you?" asked Miki

"Yup, he stopped by. I was with Temari and Yaya-chan." Said Rhythm with a smile "Ami-chan was taking a nap at that time so she didn't know."

"Is she starting to look for her?" asked Miki. She knew Amu hasn't visited in a while so Ami must be worried. But of course, they just couldn't tell her anything yet.

"She has. We told her Amu-chan was busy with work and would stop by when she had the time." Said Rhythm, then he sighed and shook his head "I never liked lying to her, but in this case we have no other possible alternatives to choose from."

"We have to put up our own kind of act, and it's no walk in the park. But we have to do it for Amu-chan's sake. She needs some time away from Saaya and her freakish mom, so it's all worth it." Said Miki

"Speaking of them, are they out again?" asked Rhythm

"Yes, and we are so grateful for that. If they weren't then things could go down hill. We don't like having them around. You know how bad it is to have to see them everyday?" asked Miki

"I can just imagine." Said Rhythm with a light laugh "How's Saaya handling this anyway? Anything new on her?" he asked

"Same old. She's half happy about it and half pissed off. That girl has problems…" Miki muttered out the last part but he still heard her anyway.

For the remainder of Miki's time on the town, she stayed and talked with Rhythm a lot. She also happened to stop by near Kukai's place and they had a talk of their own too. Once the sun was about to go down, Miki didn't need someone to remind her that it was time to head back. She said her goodbyes to her friends and started walking back to the mansion.

Miki got back to the mansion and she met Dia at the door. Dia gave her a smile and spoke "Good timing Miki, they aren't home yet and Su is just making tea for us."

"Ah, looks like I got back on time." Said Miki with a smile

"Yup, hurry, let's get to the garden and join the others shall we?" asked Dia

"Sure thing. I'll just put these in the kitchen. Su must still be there." Said Miki as she help up the groceries.

"Oh I didn't notice this time's list was this much. Do you need any help with that?" asked Dia as she offered her hand to take some of the bags.

"No it's okay, you can go Dia. Tell the others I'm here instead. I'm fine with these, it's really not that much." Said Miki

"Are you sure?" asked Dia with a questioning look, she really did think they would be hard for Miki to carry all on her own.

"Positive." Replied Miki with a smile

"Alright, but ask for help if you need to okay?" asked Dia

"Don't worry Dia, I will." Said Miki

Dia soon left and Miki went for the kitchen. There she saw Su and they both started putting the groceries in their proper places. While doing all this, Miki found herself stuck in a thought. _"I wonder if Yoru got home already…?"_

**Back at the Palace **

Ikuto was inside Amu's room again…no surprise there. And Tadase, Kairi and Utau were with her too. They were inside Amu's room as soon as they got freedom over their talk with the king and queen. It confused Amu as to what happened and she never got the chance to ask earlier because Nikaidou and Yukairi were there.

"Eh Utau….what happened earlier? You seemed really relieved after you got back from that talk with your parents." Said Amu

"Oh that, it was nothing. It was just such a relief to get out of there." Said Utau

"Did something happen?" asked Amu confused

"Nothing, I was just this close to hitting that messenger that came by. He was starting to go overboard. He has to learn to keep some things to himself you know." Said Utau as she remembered the earlier events that happened

"Messenger?" asked Amu, she seriously had no idea what she was talking about

"It's a good thing that Tsukasa-san came by." Said Utau with a smile

"Who's he?" asked Amu. She's been asking but rarely getting any answers out of anyone.

"He's a relative of mine Hinamori-san. He came by and we were lucky that he did." Said Tadase as he gave her a smile

"I see, so he came by suddenly?" she asked again

"Yes, he knows us better than anyone else at most, with the exception of our parents of course." Said Tadase

"What about Ikuto? What happened to him?" asked Amu. Ikuto hasn't quite been himself since that talk.

"He's just a bit upset about it. It's just what happens all the time. We're forced to do things we don't want to that's all." Said Utau as she looked at her brother

Ikuto was spacing out, half of it was because of what happened and half of it was just because he couldn't figure out what was taking Yoru so long to get back. It's been hours and he wasn't back yet. _"How long does it take a person to go grocery shopping anyway?" _he thought to himself.

He heard Amu talk about him and asking Utau how he was doing. His sudden spacing out was replaced with another smirk on his face. Ikuto went over to Amu as she continued talking to Utau, Tadase and Kairi and then he hugged her from behind….again.

"Ah!!! Ikuto!!!!" yelled Amu "Get off of me you perverted cat!"

"Oh, now you're calling me a cat too Amu?" asked Ikuto as he continued to hug her

"Ah! Get off of me!" Amu was trying to push him away, with no such luck on her side no matter how hard she tried.

"I think you're like a strawberry Amu, cause your hair is pink." Said Ikuto "And you're just as cute."

"Nice metaphor." Said Utau sarcastically

Amu blushed at his comment and then she soon snapped out of it and replied "Stop comparing me to fruits!"

"You're comparing me with an animal aren't you?" asked Ikuto

"That's because it's true, you are like a giant cat." Replied Amu

"And you're like a cute little strawberry." Said Ikuto with another smirk

As the two of them continued their little banter, Utau was watching them with amusement in her eyes. She was starting to get used to this and she found that, watching Ikuto and Amu banter like this isn't so bad, it's quite entertaining for her.

Tadase and Kairi sweat dropped. They didn't know Ikuto acted like this from time to time and this was a bit of a shock. "Um….Utau-chan, is he always like this?" asked Tadase as he faced a smiling Utau

"Yes he is, and by the way Tadase, are you just giving up? I'm not encouraging you or anything, but it just got me curious." Said Utau as she faced Tadase and turned away from Amu and Ikuto for now.

"Give up?" asked Tadase

"Yes, on Amu I mean." Said Utau

"Oh….well no I won't, but I won't force her to like me either." Said Tadase with a small smile

"I see…" replied Utau

"That's a very brave move." Agreed Kairi

"But I still won't give up, it will just be up to Hinamori-san to decide in the end." Said Tadase

"Yes you do that, Ikuto could use a little push anyway." Said Utau

"This is the first time he's acted so odd. I wonder what my sister would say if she saw this right now?" Kairi asked

"Sanjo-san would probably laugh at this kind of situation, seeing as no one ever sees Ikuto like this…ever." Said Utau

"Hinamori-san seems to be an effect on him. If only he'd be like this in front of the other princesses, then his highness wouldn't get too much complaints." Said Kairi, but he also understands the situation quite well. Ikuto didn't take interest in any of those girls. Kairi doubted that he ever will _"How odd, such a unique personality she must have to have caught his interests…"_ he thought to himself

"Ikuto-kun just doesn't take interests in mere princesses does he now?" a sudden new voce popped into the room. They all turned to look at who it was and saw Tsukasa inside the room approaching them.

"Eh?!? Tsukasa-san?!?" all of them said in unison except for Ikuto, who kept calm, and Amu, who was in a state of shock.

"Ohaiyou all of you. Yoru-kun just got back and he's in the kitchen giving the groceries to Nikaidou-san." Said Tsukasa with a smile

"What are you doing here?" asked Ikuto with a sighed "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I did knock, but no one would answer and then I heard yells and stuff." Said Tsukasa "I came to see things for myself. And then I found you here, you seem to have fun, don't you?"

"Eh?" asked Amu as she glanced at the people around her

"Oh and you must be Amu-chan aren't you?" said Tsukasa as he approached Amu and gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet you once again."

"Once again?" asked Ikuto

"Yes, you might not remember me anymore Amu-chan but we've met before." Said Tsukasa

"Eh? Really?" asked Amu in shock, she didn't remember him.

"Yes, it's been a while. I would have never thought that you'd be here. It seems to me like Aruto and Souko don't know about you yet." Said Tsukasa

"What do you mean by that Tsukasa-san?" asked Utau

"Simply put, you are _Hinamori Amu_…aren't you?" asked Tsukasa and they all stared at him in shock.

Who was Tsukasa anyway? When did he meet Amu? How much did he know? Were they going to get another helping hand? Looks like things just got complicated all over again…

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Review pls. : )**


	14. Talking to Tsukasa & Rima Accused!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Thank you once again for all the reviews everyone. I hope you like this chapter : ) **

**-I'm sorry for updating a little late, our exams were moved a week earlier and projects were crammed.**

**-This chapter has Rimahiko in it : ) I hope you guys like it.**

**-Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter : D Please Review afterwards : )**

**-On with the story!!! **

**Talking to Tsukasa & Rima Accused!**

Amu and the others didn't know what was going on. Well, particularly Amu. Tsukasa stood there smiling at them and he didn't seem at all shocked that Amu didn't remember who he was at this point. Soon, Yoru came inside the room, and he didn't really bother knocking either. He saw the awkward silence and then he asked.

"What did I miss~nya?" he asked them

"Ah Yoru-kun, glad to see you're here. Ikuto-kun and the others have been looking for you." Said Tsukasa with a smile

"…." Yoru just stared at him and turned to look at Ikuto

Ikuto seemed to snap out of it in a matter of minutes and then he asked "Okay…what's going on here Tsukasa-san."

"Hm? I don't seem to see a problem with it." Replied Tsukasa.

"He's asking how you know about Amu and her….family line. We don't remember mentioning it to anyone in particular." Said Utau with a questioning look.

"Not to mention, you just said that our parents had no idea about it either, so what's going on?" asked Ikuto.

"Ah that." Tsukasa looked at Amu and spoke "It's not such a surprise that she doesn't remember me. It has been a long time has it not? But to make things clear I do know her, and her family if I might add."

"But how?" this time Amu was the one that asked. She doesn't remember Tsukasa but it was starting to ring a bell.

"I met you when you were still a little girl Amu-chan. Remember when you used to play with Tadase? I talked to your parents often during those times." Replied Tsukasa and then he continued "You've grown quite a lot now haven't you?"

"So, do you know about Ami too?" Amu asked quietly. She didn't remember him and she had her doubts if she should talk about Ami right now.

"Ah yes, your younger sister, how is she?" asked Tsukasa.

"She's good, she's staying with a close friend of mine now." Replied Amu with a smile.

"Yes, is it because of those rumors?" asked Tsukasa.

Ikuto looked at him in shock and so did Utau "You've heard of those rumors?" asked Utau.

"You should know how fast they spread through here Utau-chan. People sometimes believe everything they hear. It didn't take long to reach my knowledge." Said Tsukasa

"Yes they were because of the rumors. I wanted to take Ami some place she could be safe and call home." Said Amu silently.

"I never believed any of those rumors and neither did Tadase." Said Tsukasa "It's good to know the truth, you and your sister seem to be in good hands now."

"Her sister might be, I'm not so sure about her." Said Ikuto seriously.

"Excuse me?" asked Tsukasa "What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you think she's here? Don't you think it's odd that we're keeping this from others too? No one else knows about her being a Hinamori other than us." Said Ikuto.

"Yes, I have noticed I guess it did strike me a bit but I didn't se anything wrong with it." Said Tsukasa.

"You said that you've heard about the rumors right?" asked Tadase looking at Tsukasa.

"Yes I have." Replied Tsukasa as he gave Tadase a nod.

"Then you must have known that they, Amu and Ami-chan, have been with a stepfamily." Said Tadase.

"Yes, I have heard of that. They said that Tsugumu re-married after Midori had died." Said Tsukasa, he thought about it for a minute and asked "I never really got the chance to meet her, but I hear she's from the Yamabuki family, is that right?"

"Yes it is. She also has a daughter named Saaya, she's Amu's step sister." Said Utau with seriousness.

"You don't seem to like her." Said Tsukasa "Why is that I wonder."

"We don't like her and he mother, they're nothing but trouble." Said Utau

"Is that so?" Tsukasa then turned to Amu and asked "Is that true Amu-chan?"

Amu hesitated for a second but then she gave out a small nod. "They're not exactly the family I want. I was better off without them."

"Did they do something to you?" asked Tsukasa

"…" Amu stayed silent and she didn't want to talk about it. Not that she didn't trust Tsukasa now, it was just that, she felt uncomfortable.

Ikuto noticed her discomfort and spoke for her. "Why don't we do this some other time. She needs to rest."

Utau must have noticed this too. "That's right, we have to let her rest for now, or she might never get better." She continued

Tadase, Kairi and Yoru nodded and Tsukasa just complied. They all got up from their seats instead of Ikuto. He stayed and no one seemed to object. Utau came closer to Tsukasa and said "We'll explain this to you once we're out of the room."

Tsukasa nodded and turned to Ikuto and Amu. He smiled and spoke "They will be back here later Amu-chan. They just have some things that need taking care of."

"Okay, I'll wait." replied Amu.

All of them left the room and that left Ikuto and Amu alone. Ikuto looked at Amu and sighed. "If you didn't want to talk about it, you could have just said so."

"I know that, but he seemed really nice and I know he just wanted to help." Said Amu

"Tsukasa isn't going get mad if you don't tell him. He knows as much and he understands." Said Ikuto "You can't force yourself to talk about something if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry…" replied Amu, he stubborn character isn't coming out so it was obvious something was wrong.

"Amu, what's going on now? You aren't acting normal." Said Ikuto

"I'm fine, it's just that…it came back to me that I've been here for quite a while. I haven't been back." Said Amu

"Thinking of your friends again?" asked Ikuto

"Yes, I have no idea how they're doing." Said Amu sadly.

"They're fine. If they weren't Kairi would have said something by now." Said Ikuto

"Kairi? What's this got to do with him?" asked Amu.

"I sent Kairi to go visit them a few days ago and they seemed fine. And don't worry about anyone finding out. Kairi knows better than to dress formally when going to town, so no one would find out." Said Ikuto

"Why did you send Kairi there anyway, what for?" asked Amu confused.

"You were worried about your friends weren't you? I just told him to check on them." Said Ikuto. He knew he was lying, at least half of it he was keeping from her. She didn't need to know that he sent Kairi there for information, not now anyway.

"I see….thank you." Said Amu with a smile "At least I know that they're all okay."

"If you want to send them anything Kairi can always go back whenever he's free." Said Ikuto "Not to mention Utau pays visits o the village often now."

"That's nice." Said Amu

Ikuto and Amu continued to talk more. They were spending time together a whole lot since Amu's been there and he didn't regret I at all. Ikuto didn't mind Amu, unlike all those other girls that his parents ever tell him to meet. She was different to him, he found her to be very interesting. But he just didn't have it in him to admit it yet, to admit that Utau's assumption was true.

**Meanwhile with Utau and the others…**

Utau sat at the table in the garden with Tsukasa, Yoru, Kairi and Tadase with her. They decided that they wanted to have their talk in the gardens. Nikaidou had made tea for them but soon decided to leave them alone as he saw the atmosphere. He knew they needed some time alone and that's jus what he gave them.

"Alright Utau-chan, what is it that you wanted to talk about with me? I'm all ears." Said Tsukasa with a smile.

"It's about Amu, and her family apparently." Said Utau

"Is there something wrong with Amu-chan?" asked Tsukasa

"We've already told you, her step-family is a disaster fest. They don't care about her Tsukasa-san. That's why she's here in the first place." Said Utau

"Don't care about her?" asked Tsukasa "And how can you say that?"

"She was beaten to death. Ikuto found her and she fainted in front of him. You should have seen her a few days ago, she was a wreck." Said Utau

"Was she now? Is that why Ikuto-kun took her here?" asked Tsukasa and Utau nodded in reply.

"Amu-chan was a mess. She was wounded all over the place and you wouldn't believe what she's gone through." Said Tadase as he shook his head in disapproval.

"If she was wounded and such, why didn't you just take her back home?" asked Tsukasa "I'm sure her family is quite worried about her."

"No, you don't understand. Her family was the cause of all her pain. They do not care about her, she could be kidnapped by now and they couldn't care less!" exclaimed Utau "Her stepmother whipped her Tsukasa-san and this wasn't the first time either, and you want us to take her back?!?"

"From the information that I've gathered, the hitting happens often. As long as they can find an excuse to hurt her, they do it with no other consent." Said Kairi "From what her friends told me, they could care less on how badly she's been hurt."

"The Yamabuki family has been abusing her, tormenting her and her friends and they were the ones that made up that story of her being dead and selling her own sister for money!" said Utau.

"I see…." Said Tsukasa silently. He could hardly believe this himself and now he was hearing it from Utau and everyone else.

"Miki told me Amu gets hurt more than they do because the Yamabukis kind of enjoy hurting her more than anyone else~nya." Said Yoru

"They're nothing to Amu now. At least they shouldn't be. They've practically ruined her life." Said Utau.

"The only thing that seems to be stopping her from getting out of there is the fact that her friends are still there." Said Kairi.

"Why is it that you've kept this from Aruto and Souko then?" Tsukasa asked them.

"Please, you of all people should know. They were good friends with Tsugumu-san too. They believe that Amu's dead. Saaya and her mother told them that and they bought it." Said Utau.

"You can always object to it, I'm quite sure that they'd listen to you." Said Tsukasa

"We know that they would hear us out, but what about Amu's friends? They're still in that house and Amu could be free but what about them? We just don't want to risk it." Said Utau

"Playing it safe forever isn't going to work either, we just have to find a suitable strategy to turn them in." said Kairi.

"And how do we plan to do that?" asked Utau.

"That's exactly what we have to think about right now." Replied Kairi.

"I think that it would be best not to tell the king and queen for now. Can you please keep it a secret?" asked Tadase looking over at Tsukasa

"Well, this is going to be hard for me and I assume it is for all of you now. But alright, I will help you in any way that I can." Said Tsukasa with a smile "The Hinamoris were my friends as well. I wouldn't want their daughter to suffer as much."

"Thank you so much." Said Utau with a smile. She suddenly remembered something and decided to ask. "By the way, what was it that you wanted to talk about with my parents."

"Oh yes that, I wondered what was troubling them earlier." Said Tsukasa

"And what did they say?" asked Utau, she knew that this had something to do with her and Ikuto.

"Well they've been getting complaints with Ikuto-kun and you refusing to meet suitors and princesses. Apparently, to others, you have been neglecting your duties as royalty." Said Tsukasa with a sigh.

"I knew it." Muttered Utau "What is it with them and us? Can they just get a life?"

"Utau-chan, as much as that can be arranged, the other royals of other kingdoms and the nobles as well cannot just leave this be. You are part of the royal family and as much as I want you to have normal lives, others think otherwise." Said Tsukasa

"Oh, so now they have every right to control what we want to do with our lives, is that it? What are we puppets with strings on top?" asked Utau. She never liked being forced to do something, especially if it had anything to do with marriage and courtship.

"Utau-chan does have a point though, it gets tiring and a bit frustrating for them as well." Said Tadase in agreement. He's never experienced it before but he knew it wasn't a good feeling.

"I know, but at least now, they're allowing you a bit of freedom are they not?" asked Tsukasa

"Freedom with a price." Said Utau "Everything they allow us to do comes with some kind of price."

"Is there really no one that's caught your eye or Ikuto-kun's?" asked Tsukasa

Utau bit her lip, she looked away from Tsukasa and stayed silent. Tsukasa noticed the change of actions and asked "There is isn't there?"

"N-no….at least I…I don't think so." Said Utau.

"Your voice tells me otherwise Utau." Said Tsukasa knowingly.

"It's nothing, and even if there was, they would never approve. They would probably lock me up here all over again." Said Utau

"Oh? Then there is someone then?" asked Tsukasa

"I'm not sure…but I like it better with this person than any of the other selfish arrogant freaks I'm told to go with." Said Utau

"Hm, and what's the problem with that then? Why do you think your parents would lock you up?" asked Tsukasa

"Because…..he isn't royalty and they'd never allow it." Said Utau sadly. "I'm not saying I have feeling for him. I don't know okay, I'm not sure…but _if _I did…it would never happen…"

"So it's because of the law and the rules then right?" asked Tsukasa and Utau nodded.

"The rules are quite strict with them, since they're most likely the next heirs to the throne. They're expected to follow and not to disobey." Said Kairi.

"Yes, that's most likely the point of things. May I know who this person is?" asked Tsukasa "You don't need to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"No, I don't mind, but I figured you knew him already." Said Utau

"How so?" asked Tsukasa

"Tadase knows him, and they're good friends and everything. He said they used to play together along with Amu too." Said Utau "He has a younger brother and they both work and the village. He's one of Amu's closest friends."

"Mine and Amu-chan's?" asked Tadase confused.

"Yes…" replied Utau

"Hm, you say he works at the village and has a younger brother." Said Tsukasa

"They own a restaurant there and sell meat~nya." Said Yoru. He already knew who Utau was talking about.

Tsukasa thought for a second then his eyes seemed to widen a bit. "This is just a guess, but he's the only person I can think of that matches that kind of description. Could it be…Kukai Souma, and his younger brother….do you mean Daichi?"

"Eh? Souma-kun?" asked Tadase in shock

Utau simply nodded and Tsukasa spoke "I see, you must have met them when you first went to town."

"I did, and they were very nice to me." Said Utau "Kukai would listen to me and I'd talk to him whenever something was up, and he'd understand. Unlike those suitors who don't even care about me, at least he listens."

"And what about Ikuto-kun, does this situation apply to him as well?" asked Tsukasa

"Don't you think that Ikuto's case is kind of obvious?" Utau asked as she looked at Tsukasa.

"Obvious? In what way?" he asked her

"Well, he's showing it a lot already which isn't normally like him." Said Utau

"You mean…his actions when Amu-chan is around?" asked Tsukasa

"Bingo, we have a winner." Said Utau

"Ah, yes that is a change right there isn't it?" said Tsukasa

"It seems like you and your brother have found a much more exciting and lively life since you've met Amu-chan." Said Tsukasa

"That's why we want to take her home only when it's perfectly safe." Said Tsukasa

All of them continued to share opinions and stories on what's happened with Amu these past few days. They only hoped that when the time comes, Amu will finally be free, Amu and everyone will be free form the torture…

**At the Mansion…**

Rima was out in the gardens alone. Miki just finished up there and she decided to help with Ran and Su. After Amu's disappearance, Rima was the one who followed as Saaya's personal maid. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to complain. Things have been getting a bit tougher and just recently, the Yamabukis decided to look for Amu and to make sure that she was gone.

This was a sudden decision and they didn't know why, bu5t whatever the reason, they knew that as long as Amu was in the palace and they did their part, they were safe. Rima just came back from doing the chores Saaya wanted her to do and she went to the garden to get some fresh air.

"Ah, if only Amu was here…" she said silently. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the breeze of the fresh cool air.

"Rima-chan, there you are." Came a voice

Rima turned and saw Nagihiko heading towards her direction. She looked at him and she smiled "Ohaiyou Nagi."

"Ohaiyou Rima-chan, I've been wondering where you were. I guess I found you now." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Hai, I've wanted to be alone." Said Rima "I don't really enjoy being her personal slave." She preferred the term 'slave' than maid.

"Ah, I know how you feel. She's been that way to Amu-chan too." Said Nagihiko with a sigh.

"No, what I've been through isn't even half of what Amu has went through. I have no right to complain when you think about it. I had better experiences now than she ever did." Said Rima.

"I think, we've all experienced at least a bit better than her." Agreed Nagihiko "Has Saaya been asking for anything rash lately?"

"Not really, she did want me to bring her some tea and I left it in her room before I came here." Said Rima.

"Hm, you've been pretty busy with all these chores haven't you?" said Nagihiko.

"She's been working me off, I don't mind though, I'm used to it at least." Said Rima.

All of a sudden Saaya's shrieking was heard. "Mashiro Rima!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble." Mumbled Rima.

"I don't like this…" said Nagihiko.

Saaya appeared in the garden and she looked angry, very angry. "Mashiro Rima, where is it?" she shrieked again.

"Where is what exactly Saaya-san?" asked Ram calmly. She didn't want to get angry now, and at least she was trying.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you have it!" said Saaya

"Saaya-san, I assure you that Rima-chan really has no idea on what…" before Nagihiko could finish his claim, Saaya cut him off.

"You stay out of this Fujisaki! I wasn't asking you!" she told him sternly.

"I seriously don't know what your talking about." Said Rima.

"My necklace, where is it?!? I want you to hand it over right now!" said Saaya angrily.

"And why would you ask me about it? I don't touch anything that belongs to you." Said Rima, she was starting to get a bit annoyed with Saaya. "All I do is clean your room."

"That's exactly why you're the main suspect. No one else goes inside my room to clean it." Said Saaya pointing an accusing finger on Rima.

"Hold on, are you trying to tell me that you think I stole something from you?!?" said Rima. This woman was calling her a thief?!?

"You don't have to play games with me Mashiro. I know you had something to do with it." Accused Saaya.

"And your proof? Do you have one? Because if you do, then I'd like to see it." Said Rima seriously.

"How dare you question me, do you think I don't know where I put my stuff? Are you saying I lost it?" asked Saaya.

"The way I see it, that's much more reasonable than accusing someone of taking it." Replied Rima.

"Saaya-san, may I suggest that you search for it inside your room first. If you want, we can help you." Suggested Nagihiko.

"I am not letting a thief inside my room!" said Saaya.

"I told you I didn't have it! What is with you?" Rima was getting angry now. Now that Amu wasn't here she's going to blame all her carelessness on everyone else? The nerve of her!

"Don't you dare talk to me in that manner! How dare you." Said Saaya. "Have you forgotten which house you are in?"

"I don't need to respect people who make false accusations just because they feel like it." Said Rima.

"Agh how dare you. You filthy little scum!" Saaya had it, she couldn't take it anymore and she did the first thing that came to her…

SLAP!!

Rima had shut her eyes, knowing what was coming. Fortunately, she heard the sound of Saaya slapping someone, but it wasn't her. She opened her eyes as she felt no impact on her face. She saw Nagihiko there standing right in front of her, he was the one that got hit and protected her from the pain.

"Nagi…" she muttered.

"Out of the way Fujisaki!" said Saaya.

"No, stop this. Rima-chan didn't take anything, you may search her room all you want and find nothing from there." Said Nagihiko. He squinted a bit because of the pain but continued "That's enough Saaya-san, you may do as you wish only if you can prove it. But if you can't I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me before you get to Rima-chan."

Saaya was about to slap Nagihiko again, but she stopped. Nagihiko was waiting, but nothing came. "I had enough of this, but once I prove that you took it, your out of here." Grumbled Saaya.

As Saaya left, Nagihiko turned to face Rima and asked "Are you hurt?"

"Why are you asking me that?!?" she told him, a bit angrily. "I wasn't the one who got slapped, I wasn't the one that got hurt, just to let you know, that was you not me!"

"Rima-chan clam down…" stated Nagihiko.

"Why? Why did you cover for me like that?" asked Rima.

"Because, I could never let her hurt you. Her slap was no big deal to me." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

Rima was a bit shocked at his response, she blushed, but then she shrugged it off. "Does it hurt?" she asked again after some time of silence.

"It does sting a bit, but it's not that painful. I'm honestly fine." Said Nagihiko

"Let's go." Said Rima as she started walking.

"Where exactly? I thought you wanted to stay here and get some air." Reminded Nagihiko.

"Forget that, I got some air and I'm fine now. Let's get you to Su, she can help." Said Rima.

Nagihiko smiled, he knew she was acting tough again, and he just found it nice. At least now, they're getting along, maybe even better than expected? He didn't really know…

"Okay Rima-chan. Let's get going shall we?" he asked as he walked with her off to Su…

Rima got to Su and the others and found them in one of the rooms. Dia saw them and said that they've just finished doing chores for the day. Su came in with tea and they all soon noticed that Nagihiko was twitching a bit.

"Ne, what happened to Nagi?" asked Ran confused.

"Yeah, what did happen?" asked Miki curiosity all over her face.

"He got slapped, by you know who." Said Rima.

"Why? What reason did she make up this time?" asked Miki.

"She called me a thief, and said I took her jewelry or whatever it was. I don't really care." Said Rima with a shrug.

"Thief? You? Where did she get that idea?" asked Dia shocked.

"She said something about her necklace that had gone missing and that I was the only possible suspect since I cleaned her room." Said Rima.

"She's seriously gone crazy since Amu-chan left. She hasn't been able to blame anyone for anything, which must be driving her nuts by now." Said Ran.

"Which gives her right to what? Blame anyone else for any other useless excuse she can think of?" asked Rima.

"You know how she is, hopefully Amu-chan is doing better~desu." Said Su as she helped Nagihiko out.

"Oh let's hope so…." Said Rima with a sigh…

"I'm sure she's fine, this is Amu-chan were talking about." Said Miki with a smile. "She's a strong person."

**Back with Amu and Ikuto **

Meanwhile, Miki was right, Amu was well. She's spent the whole time with Ikuto since Utau and the others had left. As much as she hated the fact that he was being a complete pervert while they were alone, she'd rather have him here than being on her own.

"Ne Ikuto, why do you always tease me?" asked Amu.

"I already told you that didn't I? You're just so much fun." Said Ikuto with a smirk. "Besides, you're the one to talk perverted kid."

"I am not a perverted kid! The only pervert here is you!" retorted Amu. Then she remembered another thing she wanted to ask him. "Ne Ikuto…"

"Hm?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm just a kid. I mean, do I seriously act like one?" asked Amu silently.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent and when he was just about to answer, Amu beat him to it.

"Because you know, if I do act like a kid…I guess that's the reason why I couldn't get Ran and the others to a safe place." Said Amu, she was trying not to break down by remembering her friends. "All I did was get them into trouble with me. Maybe it would have been better if they never knew me. That way, Yamabuki-sama wouldn't make their lives so miserable because of me."

"Amu!" said Ikuto seriously.

Amu was a bit shocked at his sudden change of voice but she looked at him anyway. "You know no one blames you for anything. It was never your fault. I'm pretty sure your friends know that. And why would they ever regret meeting you…" stated Ikuto

Amu smiled, she had to admit, when Ikuto was serious he was a pretty decent person to talk to. Suddenly, Ikuto's smirk came back and Amu knew it was not a good sign. "Um Ikuto…" she started nervously.

"You know Amu, you should thank the Yamabukis." Started Ikuto.

"W-why?" asked Amu as she backed away while Ikuto was getting closer.

"Because if it wasn't for them, we would never have so much _alone time_ together." Said Ikuto with a smirk.

"…." Amu stayed silent and then thought _"Will his perverted attitude never end?!? What is with that smirk anyway?!?"_

"Ne Ikuto..." said Amu

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you such a pervert?" asked Amu.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" he asked her teasingly.

"Agh forget it! Just get out!" she told him while burying her face in the nearest pillow.

"Ow Amu that hurts." Said Ikuto as he pouted playfully. "You know you like having me around."

"…" Amu stayed silent. Did she really like having him around so much that she couldn't say no?

"What's with the silence Amu, could it possibly be true?" asked Ikuto.

"No! Of course not!" said Amu.

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle. He was so interested in her, he found her so different from other girls it's hard to possibly avoid her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door…

"Ikuto-kun, your father wants to talk to you. Utau-chan's already there." Said Nikaidou

"Hai, I'll be there." Replied Ikuto

"Looks like you have to go." Said Amu, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hn looks like it, another talk with y parents, great." Said Ikuto

"……..Well.. you better get going." Said Amu with a smile.

For some reason Ikuto could tell she wasn't smiling for real and something was wrong. He didn't want to say anything about it for now. "Alright, but will you be okay on your own?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore you know, I can take care of myself." Huffed Amu.

Ikuto chuckled and then replied "I know but I can be sure right? You can be clumsy you know."

"Just go Ikuto, they're waiting for you." Said Amu.

"Alright I'll go already." Ikuto gave her a wave and then left for the door.

She said she'd be okay alone but will she really? As Ikuto left, one last thought occurred to her… _"I wonder what he needs to talk about with his family, Utau will be there so it must be important…I'll ask him about it when he gets back."_ And that's about when she decided to rest some more and sleep, besides, it's not like she had anything better to do now that she was alone….She'd just have to wait for Ikuto to come back, and deep down she did hope that he would and soon.

**Authors Note: That's it! I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry again for the late update. Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Pls. Read and Review! : )**


	15. Plans For The Future & Another Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. **

**-There aren't much pairings here and there are minor characters to be added in the next chapter too.**

**-I could have updated much sooner but it's been a bit of a disaster here with all the storms coming along the country. Most of the houses have been destroyed around our place. I do pray that it gets better. : ( **

**-Anyway, the events here will be reveled in the next chapter. And so will the mystery side-characters. **

**-Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you! : D**

**-Now, I won't bore you with all this. On with the story!!!! **

**Plans For The Future & Another Mystery**

Ikuto walked inside the throne room and sighed. _"Here comes another nightmare…"_ he thought to himself. When he got inside, he saw not only Utau, but Tsukasa, Tadase, Kairi, Yoru, Nikaidou and Yukairi there too. He was shocked to see a complete set of people there along with his parents. _"Whatever this is, it sure seems important if they needed this much people here."_

Ikuto walked over to where the others were and he turned to face his father. "Okay, what did I do this time?" he asked.

"Well, for the record son, you did nothing." Said Aruto with a smile.

"Nothing? That's not what you told me a few days ago." Corrected Ikuto. He should have done something. Why else would he be here?

"That was based on the complains we got. You did do something before but for now, you're off the hook." Said Aruto.

"Shouldn't you be happy Ikuto? You're not here to discuss about your failures." Said Yukairi jokingly.

"Funny, I never knew I failed as a son." Replied Ikuto sarcastically.

"Oh you never failed at anything Ikuto. Maybe you have been neglecting your duties for a while, but you must have some sort of reason for it." Said Souko.

"So you didn't call me here for anything I did in particular?" asked Ikuto with a confused yet suspicious look in his face. He had to have been called for something and he doubted it was just for a friendly greeting.

"Well, we already told you that we've been getting complains haven't we?" asked Aruto "About you and Utau to be certain. Both of you have been neglecting your duties lately, as others claim."

"And? What do they want from us now? Some kind of ultimatum to be put down?" asked Utau. She didn't like where this was going. In fact, she didn't even want to talk about any of this.

"Utau, as a part of the royal family…" Souko was about to explain when she got cut off.

"Yes I know, we have to do out best for our kingdom and the good and welfare of our people. We have to serve a good examples and be the perfect role model. To serve our kingdom and do our best for them is to be our top priority and nothing else." Recited Utau.

"Very good, let's all give her a hand." Said Ikuto sarcastically, and Yoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Ikuto…" said Aruto in a warning tone.

"What?" asked Ikuto, to him, he was simply stating facts.

"Can you two please just give your father and I some time to speak ad explain why we called you all here?" asked Souko kindly.

Utau stayed silent and so did everyone else. They waited until their mother started to speak. "You've been called here because your father and I have been planning on hosting an event."

"What kind of event?" asked Utau. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"A ball to be precise." Said Aruto.

"Oh man, not this again." Mumbled Ikuto.

"Oh may goodness no." said Utau in agreement. Ikuto and her never liked balls, they'd rather lock themselves in their rooms and never bother to come out until the whole thing was over.

"Now please here them out Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan." Said Tsukasa. He knew they didn't like these events, but he wanted to hear reason first.

"Thank you Tsukasa." Said Aruto then he faced them again. "Now you have to know that this is partially your own fault."

"Explain please." Said Utau.

"Does this have something to do with the complains sire?" asked Nikaidou, and he had a strong feeling in his gut that it did. Why else would they host an event so suddenly?

"Yes, that's exactly correct." Stated Aruto.

"So basically, we're hosting a ball just because some else tells you to do it? What's the point in that?" asked Utau. She was shocked that her parents would even agree to something if they were just forced to do it.

"No Utau, that's not it. We're not doing this just because someone wants us to do it." Corrected Souko.  
"Then why?" asked Ikuto. He never liked balls and he's definitely not starting now.

"We also think that it would be a good opportunity for you both to socialize with other people." Said Souko.

"Socialize? How exactly?" asked Utau. To them there was always a deeper meaning to the word socialize. They always heard this phrase, but it usually meant something along the lines of : 'Meeting new suitors and princesses for you to marry'.

"Utau calm down, I'm quite sure it's for a good cause." Said Yukairi.

"Sure it is." Muttered Ikuto, this time only Yoru heard what he said.

"It will be a good way for you to meet new people, new friends even." Said Souko.

"We've thrown this kind of thing before, it's the same thing isn't it? I mean, the only people who are going to be there are mostly other royal families plus the nobles." Said Ikuto.

"Just to ask your highness, what makes this event any different from all the others? It's the same ball as always isn't it?" asked Kairi. He's been to each ball that this family has thrown and to him it's all the same.

"Well, we were hoping to invite people even outside the chain of the royals and the nobles." Said Souko.

"Wait." Stated Ikuto "You mean you're actually inviting…normal people?" he asked a bit shocked. Never in their history has something like this happened.  
"We were hoping that you and Utau were the ones to do that." Said Souko, a small smile forming on her face.

"Me and Ikuto?" asked Utau "What do you mean?"

"We know that you could have met some people in your trips to the village. Of course, we'd still be handing out invitations, but it would be nice if your friends could come along as well." Said Aruto.

Utau looked at her brother and they both started for a moment. Ikuto then asked "Wait a minute, what's the catch?"

"Catch?" asked Aruto confused.

"There always is isn't there? So, what is it this time?" asked Ikuto seriously. He knew they wouldn't allow this without anything in return.

"I wouldn't consider this a catch Ikuto. But you and your sister will have to do as you should during the event." Said Aruto.

"Doing as we should, you mean, acting like….royals right?" asked Utau. She knew this was coming.

"Yes." Said Souko in agreement.

"You mean, dancing, meeting other royals, socializing and dancing with suitors and princesses…correct?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, you still have to do those things. Other royals will still be present and such, so we have to do this properly. They expect much from you two." Said Aruto.

"I knew it, so it's practically the same." Said Ikuto silently. He hoped that they didn't need to show off again, and act all prim and proper like robots but it couldn't be helped.

Utau thought it over for a minute and then she asked "When will this all be held? The date I mean."

"Invitations have not yet been sent and will be sent starting tomorrow. The event occurs in a week or two. We don't have a final date yet. It might be two weeks from now though." Said Souko.

"_Good, we still have a lot of time in our hands for now."_ Thought Utau. She then faced her parents and asked "So, we can send out invitations too right?"

"Yes of course, we'll give you a list of the people we'll send them to and you can decide on whom to add from there." Said Souko with a smile. "Yukairi-san will be finalizing the guest list. And she'll also be in charge of all the invitations to be sent out."

"Alright." said Utau with a smile "We'll do just that."

Ikuto looked at her shocked "We will?" he asked.

"Yes Ikuto, we will. And Tadase, Yoru and Kairi will be here to give us all a helping hand." Said Utau giving Kairi, Yoru and Tadase a look that said 'just go with it.'

"O-of course Utau-chan. We'll be very happy to help out in this event." Said Tadase in a nervous tone.

"H-hai, we'll do that~nya." Said Yoru with a nervous laugh.

"Yes of course Utau-chan, I'll do anything I can to help." Kairi was the only one who replied calmly.

Utau smiled and spoke "Well then, we have a lot to talk about don't we." She stated "May we leave for now?"

"Yes of course Utau. I'm happy that you and Ikuto are willing to give this a try." Said Souko with a happy smile.

"You never know when something might turn up." Agreed Aruto.

"That's true, we'll be more than happy to do this. It is a new experience after all." Said Utau.

They all talked just a bit more before Ikuto and the others went out the throne room. Tsukasa stayed inside along with Nikaidou and Yukairi. He had a feeling that they had something to talk about in private, and he was right.

As soon as Ikuto knew that they were as far away as they could get from the throne room he asked "Okay Utau, what gives?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's getting late and I for one want to get some sleep." Said Utau.

"Fine, but we talk tomorrow. No exceptions." Agreed Ikuto. He couldn't blame her because it really was getting late. He started to walk off, leaving the others on their own.

"Eh? Isn't Ikuto-niisan's room…this way?" asked Tadase confused as he pointed to the other direction.

"Oh I don't think he plans to go back to his own room any time soon." Stated Utau with a light laugh. "Not with Amu still here I highly doubt it."

"Ah, that's true." Agreed Kairi.

"We better take Ikuto's advice and go off to bed~nya." Said Yoru and he gave of a light yawn. "I'm tired~nya."

"Well then, I'll see you guys off tomorrow." Said Utau as she smiled and then walked off. All of them nodded and proceeded to their own rooms to get some well deserved rest. After all, today was a long day, and they're bound to have more stress by tomorrow.

**The Next Morning…**

The next morning, Amu slowly opened her eyes and let out a light yawn. She glanced all over her room and saw Ikuto there right on her bedside. He was sitting on a chair and was fast asleep.

"_Eh? What's Ikuto doing here early in the morning?"_ she asked herself. She decided to try and wake him up for a change.

"Ikuto…..oi Ikuto…." She called.

"….:" No response.

Amu tried calling his name a few more times, and nothing happened. She didn't know what got into her because soon she was touching his hair… _"His hair feels a whole lot like fur….it this normal?!?" _Her hand soon made contact with his ear, and with this Ikuto's eyes shot wide open.

"Ah." Amu quickly pulled her hand away from his hair.

"Don't touch me in sensitive parts." Said Ikuto as he was now fully awake and stretched out like a cat.

"Eh? Sensitive?" asked Amu.

"Yes, sensitive, erotic. Didn't Utau tell you I had sensitive ears?" asked Ikuto as he looked at her shocked expression.

"Oh…." Replied Amu a bit embarrassed.

"What were you doing to me anyway? Why were you even touching my hair to begin with Amu?" asked Ikuto, a playful smirk now in place.

"I-I wasn't doing anything! I-it's just that y-you wouldn't wake up that's all." Replied Amu defensively. Then she quickly decided to change the topic. "What were you doing here anyway? Don't you have your own room to sleep in? It's better than sleeping in a chair isn't it?" she asked.

"It is actually, but I came here to see if you were doing okay so I don't really care." Said Ikuto in a bored tone.

Amu looked at him shocked. _"Was he really concerned? No, he couldn't have been…why would he?"_ Amu sighed at her thoughts. She didn't know why it even bothered her if Ikuto seriously cared or not.

"Amu, you still there?" asked Ikuto as she saw her dazed expression.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." Replied Amu.

"Were you thinking of me?" asked Ikuto with a smirk.

"Wh-what?!? No! As if I'd ever think of you!" replied Amu. She then calmed down a bit and asked "So…where's Utau? And all the others too?"

"Ah, she's got…things to do today." Said Ikuto. _"Speaking of things to do, she has to talk to me about something too." _

"So, she's busy?" asked Amu. She didn't notice Ikuto deep in thought.

"Yeah, a bit. She said she needed to discuss something with Yukairi-san. Speaking of them, you've talked to them already right? Yukairi and Nikaidou?" asked Ikuto. He remembered leaving those two to take are of Amu once.

"Yes, I have. They seem very nice. They work here right?" asked Amu with a smile.

"Yeah. Nikaidou's our chef and Yukairi-san is Kairi's brother, they're like informants. They have special jobs here." Said Ikuto.

"Oh, that explains it. Is that why you call Kairi a kid genius all the time?" asked Amu.

"That and the fact that Kairi's just got a big head." Said Ikuto.

Amu laughed a little at this and Ikuto smirked. "You know Amu, you have to laugh more often." He suggested.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Amu confused.

Ikuto went closer and whispered "You look awfully cute when you laugh. You know that?"

"Eh?!?" Amu's face turned a hundred shades of red.

Ikuto started to chuckle and Amu snapped out of it. "Y-you were teasing me again?!?"

"You…you really are so much fun to tease Amu." Said Ikuto and then he paused. "But you know, I did men it when I said you looked cute."

"Agh stop it." Said Amu as she placed her head on the pillow.

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle a bit more. Both of them stopped when there was a knock on the door. Ikuto sighed _"Why is it that every time we're alone it doesn't last because someone has to come in here and ruin it?" _

"Ikuto, can we talk?" came a voice. Amu noticed that voice belonged to none other than Utau.

"Utau!" exclaimed Amu as she came inside.

"Hey there Amu, do you mind if I borrow him for a while?" asked Utau as she pointed at Ikuto. "We need to talk, and it's rather important."

"Eh? Sure thing. You don't need to ask me, he is your brother." Said Amu.

"But I might have been interrupting something, it's good to make sure right?" asked Utau with a smile.

"Um…okay…" replied Amu.

"So can we talk _dear brother_?" asked Utau sarcastically.

"Sure thing." Replied Ikuto in a bored tone. "We'll see you around later then Amu."

"Just go away already." Said Amu. She was putting out her outer character again and she's getting stubborn too.  
Ikuto just smirked and walked away with Utau. _"I wonder how long it will take her to realize I can see right through that act of hers?"_ Ikuto thought to himself before shutting the door behind him and walking away….

Utau walked with Ikuto until they reached her room. They both went inside and saw Yoru, Tadase and Kairi there waiting for them. Ikuto sat down on one of the chairs and then he asked.

"Alright Utau, since you dragged me all the way here I suppose you're willing to explain about last night?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, but do tell me." Started Utau. "What's there to explain. I was hoping you'd get it by now."

"Get what exactly?" asked Tadase "Utau-chan, you hate balls. You never liked going to them."

"This one is different, this time we actually have a say in the guest list." Said Utau with a smile. "We can invite people we want to come, royal or not. That's what mother said, it was a fair deal wasn't it?"

"So? What's the point if we still have to act like proper little puppets?" asked Ikuto.

"Don't you get it? When were you so dense? If we ca invite anyone, then that means Amu's friends too." Said Utau. "She can finally see them."

"Utau, it's in two weeks. Not to mention that you're overlooking one thing." Said Ikuto plainly.

Utau looked at him confused and asked. "And what would that one thing possibly be?"

"Mother and father have a say in the guest list too remember. They're going to probably make up most of it." Said Ikuto.

"So what? We still have a say in it." Said Utau.

"That means their guests would be coming too. One: Even if we did get her friends here, what makes you think the Yamabukis wont find out? Two: Are you forgetting that if they see au here we're dead? And three: How can you even pass an invitation to them anyway? They all live in the same house as their boss and I doubt she'd let them go." Stated Ikuto.

Utau stared at him. She hadn't thought of that. She was sure that things would have worked out since they hold the guest list, or at least part of it. "Well Utau, any other ideas?" asked Ikuto.

"Okay…maybe I missed that part." Admitted Utau. "But we have to get them here! This might be our only chance. She misses them and they miss her. Oh have a heart Ikuto."

"I know that. The question is how we get them here without getting into trouble." Stated Ikuto.

"Ikuto-niisan does have a point though. No matter how you look at it, there's a hole in this plan." Said Tadase.

"Hmmm….we have to find some sort of alternative. A way to get them in…or a way to keep the Yamabukis out." Stated Kairi.

"A way to keep the Yamabukis out?" asked Utau. "You mean a way they won't be able to attend is that it?"

"That seems to be the only solution. Finding a way to keep things unnoticeable is too complicated. Even for us. We have duties that night remember?" reminded Kairi.

"We can't devote all our time to making sure they don't get caught ." said Ikuto.

"It's not like you can just take the Yamabukis invitation and come up with some plan so it won't even get there~nya." Said Yoru with a slight laugh.

This caught everyone's attention, especially Utau's. "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?!?" questioned Yoru.

"That might actually work…." Said Kairi as he gave the idea a little thought.

"I guess it could if we give it a shot. No one would know…" agreed Tadase.

"What are you all talking about~nya? What did I say?" asked Yoru.

"Yoru you're a genius!" said Utau as she gave her friend a hug. "That plan might just work."

"What plan~nya? I was joking!" said Yoru. He couldn't believe they thought he was serious.

"No, that could work. If we can take the Yamabukis invitation, we can make sure they never get it." Said Utau.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Ikuto. "Just to let you know, even of they don't get the invite, what makes you think they'd say yes into letting all their workers leave all in one night?"

Utau frowned and spoke "You know, just when a good idea pops up, you have to go in and ruin it."

"I'm just telling you the truth. Better safe than sorry right?" said Ikuto.

"Utau-chan, he's right. This is way harder than we thought it would be." Said Tadase

"Why are you in such a hurry to plan this out anyway?" asked Ikuto. "It's in two weeks Utau, it isn't going to kill you to think it over."

"I know, but I just want to do this for Amu. She wants to see her friends you know." Said Utau.

"I know that much." Stated Ikuto.

"Of course you do. Seeing as you spend all of your time in her room." Said Utau with a smirk.

"And you're point is?" asked Ikuto.

"Forget it…." Stated Utau with a sigh.

"Utau-chan, I think we should let this go for now. We can think of it again but we have to fill in all the holes first." Suggested Tadase. "If we act without thinking, it could make things worse."

"He's right Utau. Both Amu and her friends can get in trouble after this if something goes wrong." Said Ikuto in agreement.

Utau sighed in defeat, she knew they were right. "Okay, but I'll continue thinking about it."

"We will too…we want to lend a helping hand." Said Kairi with a smile.

"Thanks Kairi." Said Utau.

"Well that's the end of it I guess." Said Ikuto as he stood up and started walking away. "You guys know where to find me."

"Of course we do." They mumbled all at the same time as Utau rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, I heard that." Retorted Ikuto.

They all turned to look at him walk away and sighed. _"He's got a lot to learn…"_ thought Utau with a slight laugh escaping her lips.

**Meanwhile in the Mansion…**

Because of the whole accusation accident all of them were given double the chores they were supposed to do. Rima was pissed at this, but she didn't bother to complain. Now they were exhausted and were resting inside one of the rooms.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've cleaned the lobby three times already today!" complained Ran. "Who cleans anything like that?!?"

"Agh, we've been cleaning the same rooms all over for about 5 hours now, or more even. How many times do we have to keep doing this?!?" asked Miki.

"Just let it go everyone. They said they wanted the rooms to be spotless remember?" said Nagihiko. He was trying to think positively around this, but it wasn't doing any good for any of them.

"Spotless? Who can ever make Saaya's room spotless? One minute it's clean, the next minute you look at it, it's like a typhoon came and hit it." Said Rima irritated. "I've been in that room for more that 5 times already. She's been throwing clothes all over the place like there's no tomorrow."

"Makes me wonder how Amu-chan ever put up with her." Said Dia with a sigh.

"Amu-chan might have been the only one to be able to put up with her. Even Kukai can't stand her." Said Ran.

"She's got a good point there." Said Rima.

They all sighed, then they heard a yell emerging from outside the room. "Rima! Dia! All of you get here now!" it was Saaya and she sounded mad…just like always.

"Oh come on!" retorted Rima as she sunk into her pillow. She screamed knowing that the pillow would muffle out the sound.

"Rima-chan, let's just go and get this over with." Said Nagihiko, he was trying his best to smile.

"Fine, but I am not going to like it." Said Rima as she got up.

"No one is going to like it. We don't have to like it because we kind of have no choice in this one." Stated Miki.

"I doubt we'll ever have a choice~desu." Said Su sadly.

"Well it's best not to keep her waiting…" said Nagihiko.

"Here we go again…" they all groaned in response as they walked out the door and into another few hours full of house chores…

**Back at the Palace…inside Amu's Room…**

Amu was inside her room and decided too read one of the books she found in one of the nearby shelves. She heard a knock on the door and she heard it open. She thought it was someone she knew so she spoke.

"Ikuto? Utau?" she asked as she looked up from her book.

To her surprise, it was neither Ikuto or Utau. Instead it was their mother, Souko. She went near her bed and sat on a chair. Souko smiled and Amu stared in shock. Once she snapped out of it she spoke. "Oh…you're highness….a pleasure to see you."

"Hello there. You must be that girl that my children have been talking about." Said Souko "Are you feeling better?"

"Um…yes thank you for your hospitality towards me. You've all been two kind." Said Amu.

"Oh no, it's the least we can do for you. Ikuto told me you were badly hurt when he found you." Replied Souko then she asked "Speaking of Ikuto, were you expecting him?"

"Uh…." Amu didn't know what to say until she finally got something out of her system "Well…it's just that no one comes and see me except Utau and Ikuto along with Tadase-kun, Kairi and Yoru so I thought it was one of them."

"Oh…may I ask you something?" asked Souko as she looked at Amu.

"Yes of course, anything." Said Amu.

"Please answer me with all honesty. But…does Ikuto come here often?" she asked.

This question caught Amu off guard. She was not expecting something like this. "Well…define often…" she mumbled.

"So he does come here a lot..." stated Souko.

"Oh I'm sorry. If you want, I can leave really. I can go home and I'll be out f your life for good. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and your family, you've done so much for me." Said Amu.

Souko gave off a kind smile and spoke "I don't think my children would be happy about that. It was their request to have you stay, even Tsukasa spoke to us about it. I could say you have done much for us as well."

"I….I don't understand." Said Amu. What could she have possibly done for them?

"Ikuto and Utau….I haven't seen them this happy in years, well especially Ikuto. I know he doesn't like his duties and he's been trying to avoid them lately but he seems…happier." Stated Souko "And I have a feeling it's because you're here."

"No…that can't be right. I haven't done anything." Said Amu as she shook her head in disagreement. _"All Ikuto's ever done most of the time is tease me…" _

Souko laughed a bit and spoke "You know, Ikuto never liked spending time with girls, princesses to be precise."

"He did say something like that…" stated Amu.

This kept Souko silent for some reason. She spoke again a few minutes later "Ah I see, does he talk to you about it a lot?"

"Not really but he does tell me some things when he feels like it." Said Amu.

"Well that's another first for him." Said Souko as she smiled. It looked like a sad smile but Amu couldn't be sure.

"What-…" Amu was supposed to ask another question when she heard the door open.

"Amu? You're awake?" it sounded like Ikuto. Scratch that, it was Ikuto. Amu looked at him and just nodded while Ikuto turned to look at his mother. "Eh? Okasan? What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto, you're back." Said Souko with a smile. "I was hoping to find you but I couldn't so I dropped by here."

"I was in Utau's room…we had a little…talk." Said Ikuto.

"I see. Well I have nothing more to do here. I better go." Said Souko as she started to get up from the chair. She turned and gave Amu a smile. "It was nice talking to you Amu. Thank you for listening."

"H-hai, it was nothing. I should be the one thanking you for everything." Said Amu.

"Oh no, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." Said Souko. "Well, goodbye now." And that's when she left the room.

All was silent for a few minutes until Ikuto spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"What was my mother doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh…she just came inside to talk to me." Said Amu with a smile "She's very nice."

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Ikuto.

"No…why are you interrogating me?" asked Amu a bit confused. What was so bad about his mother coming to talk to her anyway?

"Nothing, I just wanted to know that's all." Said Ikuto. _"I just needed to make sure she doesn't know…"_ He looked at Amu again and inwardly, he smiled for some reason. _"And that she didn't want you to go away…" _

"Ikuto, are you okay?" asked Amu.

"Hm? Yes, as a matter of fact…I am Amu. I'm fine." Said Ikuto.

"Okay…" said Amu.

There was once again a moment of silence when suddenly Utau came bursting inside. She looked panicked and a bit irritated. Ikuto saw her, or rather heard her immediately and asked.

"Utau, what's wrong? Haven't heard of knocking?" teased Ikuto.

"No time for that." Said Utau. She took in deep breaths and she was panting hard.

"What's happened to you Utau?" asked Amu in worry.

"What did you do? Run all the way here?" asked Ikuto concerned now. She was his little sister after all. "What's the rush?"

"You need to hide." said Utau "They're here."

"Who's here?" asked Ikuto. And whoever it was…why hide?

"Ikuto, do it for your own good." Stated Utau "They're staying the night and it's not pretty."

"Utau, what are you talking about?" asked Ikuto.

Utau whispered something in Ikuto's ear and his eyes widened. "What are they doing here now?" he hissed.

"I don't know, but it's for the usual reason I guess. I'm taking my leave tomorrow morning. I want to avoid them, especially him as much as possible." Said Utau harshly. "I do not want more suitors, not now and not ever."

"Ikuto? Utau? What's the matter?" asked Amu. She was getting curious.

Ikuto and Utau snapped out of their slight time of rage and turned to Amu. "Nothing just a bunch of princesses, nobles and suitors is all. Nothing for you to worry about." Said Utau with a smile.

Ikuto looked at his sister and she knew that they had to wait. It was getting late today and he didn't want any more trouble for the night. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He whispered.

"Okay. Stay near Amu. You know how foul mouthed that family is." Said Utau seriously.

"I wont leave her alone okay. Calm down, do I look like a guy that would do that?" asked Ikuto going back into his old self.

"I guess not, but just...be careful okay?" said Utau. "I know you don't like them here." She stated.

"I will." Said Ikuto.

"Well, good night Amu, sleep well okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Utau with a smile.

"Ah, night Utau." Replied Amu with a smile as well.

As Utau left, Ikuto didn't have that much pleasant thoughts in his head. The only thing that kept him happy now was Amu by his side. Utau's news was quite a shock, not a good one. Maybe he should be planning something for tomorrow too. The family that was now in their household was not a welcome guest in his book, he found them annoying and desperate for attention. And their being here can only mean one thing for him and Utau…trouble…major trouble…he was not going to have a good day…

**Authors Note: That's it, the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. : D**


	16. Unwanted Arrival & Town Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-This chapter shows the family from the last chapter. They're OC's mainly. I'm sorry if someone has those same names. I just couldn't think of anything else. Plus I don't own the surname because I got it from a manga book.**

**-Thank you all so much for all the reviews : D. I'm sorry if this came out a bit late. I had to work on my other story.**

**-This chapter is again a bit more Kutau than Amuto, the Amuto will come up in the next chapter. : D**

**-Thanks again and if you don't get the last part, please refer to chapter **

**-Now, on with the story! :D**

**Unwanted Arrival & Town Mayhem**

It was a bright and early morning. Ikuto got up from bed, he was in his room now, and bolted for the door. There he met Utau who was rushing just as he was. They both met up with Tadase and all the others and headed to Amu's room. Once they got into the room, Amu was still fast asleep. This gave them a chance to have a talk.

"So….where are they?" asked Tadase whispering softly.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Replied Ikuto dully.

"One way or another they'll find you. This is exactly the problem of having so many girls freak over you." Said Utau.

"But isn't it the same with you too Utau~nya?" said Yoru.

"Yes it is so please don't remind me." Replied Utau with a slight glare in her fiery eyes.

"Yikes~nya." Said Yoru with a gulp.

"May I ask a question though?" asked Kairi.

"Sure thing, what is it Kairi?" asked Utau.

"Well, what are we doing inside Amu's room? Wont they find us here anyway?" asked Kairi as he looked over at Amu's sleeping figure. "And what if she wakes up?"

"Psh, she's used to having Ikuto around here every morning. So all of us are here now, what's the difference. I doubt she'll find it odd." Said Utau.

"But I do feel more comfortable if our guests didn't know of Amu-chan." Said Tadase seriously. "I wouldn't like them finding out."

"Yes, considering their standards and what they know, things could get worse." Said Kairi knowingly.

"Who are they~nya? I haven't seen them before." Said Yoru.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Utau "They used to come here when we were kids."

"And they'd pick on you a lot?" added Ikuto.

"They would pick on you but not at Ikuto because they wouldn't dare do that." Utau hated those days as she remembered them.

"Hm, I still don't remember~nya." Said Yoru trying to think back.

"You don't remember them? The Misuzawa family?" asked Ikuto, the last part barely coming out. It's like he didn't want to say it.

Now Yoru's eyes were wide open. "They're…they're back?!?" he asked a bit too loudly and Kairi clamped his mouth shut.

"Yes it seems they are. Now, would you mind now screaming? Someone's still taking some sleep here." Said Kairi as he let Yoru go.

"Sorry~nya. But…I just can't believe it." Said Yoru "Why here of all places~nya."

"No clue. But they must be here to see Ikuto and me. Why else would they be here." Said Utau.

"No way~nya. I have to deal with them again?" said Yoru with a sigh.

The Misuzawa family was a rich family, they were one of the most high ranked families, a noble family of the kingdom. Their family had three children, one boy and two girls. The first girl is named Mai, she's about Utau's age. Her sister Tara was a year younger than her and their older brother Ryo is a year older than Mai.

Utau and Ikuto had no problem with the family in general, it was two of their kids that bothered them. "I don't really want them here." Said Ikuto "No offense to Tara though."

"Hm true, I like Tara." Agreed Utau "She's the only one who's sane."

"Maybe because she's the youngest." Said Kairi.

"Nope, her siblings just have serious problems." Said Ikuto. "Mai bugs me like there's no tomorrow."

"She must like you Ikuto-niisan." Said Tadase.

"She doesn't even know me Tadase, and even if that's true, she should know I'm not interested in her. I never was and never will be." Said Ikuto.

Amongst the three children of the Misuzawa family, Ikuto and Utau only got along with Tara. The other two were just annoying them one way or another. "Stop complaining, Ryo chases me around like he's my tail." Said Utau

"Yeah, and they act all nice in front of our parents." Said Ikuto. "It's kind of getting old, that act of theirs."

"Makes me wonder how they keep it up." Said Utau.

"Ugh…" They heard someone form the background, and it was Amu. She was waking up.

"Oh look Amu's awake." Said Utau. She got up and went to the side of the bed. "Rise and shine!"

"U-Utau?" asked Amu as she rubbed her eyes to stop them from closing again.

"Yup, that's right Amu. You better hurry and wake up." Said Utau "It's almost time for lunch. Just one more hour till' we're called to eat."

"Eh?!?" Amu started to sit up and she was shocked to see all of them there in her room. "Nani? What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Oh we had nowhere to go Amu, so we went here." Replied Ikuto.

"Gomen, we didn't mean to disturb you Amu-chan." Said Tadase apologetically.

"N-no! You shouldn't even be the ones apologizing to me. This is your home not mine." Said Amu.

"But we did but in here so sorry about that." Said Utau "We had no place to go you see, so we went here."

"Oh, but why couldn't you go anywhere else?" asked Amu confused. They had a whole house to themselves didn't they?

"Well that's just because…" Before Utau could continue. Tsukasa happened to come in the room.

"Again, you seriously don't know how to knock don't you?" said Ikuto with a sigh.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake Amu-chan." Said Tsukasa with a smile ignoring Ikuto's comment.

"What brings you here Tsukasa-san?" asked Kairi.

"Well Kairi-kun, I came here to call Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun to the dinning hall. We're having lunch." Said Tsukasa.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that now?" asked Ikuto.

"Normally it would be, but by Misuzawa-san's son requested to eat early if possible. Ryo-kun said he had plans for today you see." Said Tsukasa.

"Great, now what does he want?" asked Utau sarcastically.

"Whatever it is, you parents told me to call you two. I checked your rooms, and when you weren't there I figured this was the next place you'd go to." Said Tsukasa and he smiled. "And I guess I was right."

"True, well what about Tadase and Kairi?" asked Utau "Can they stay here?"

"I'm afraid not. Tadase has things to do and Yukairi-san is calling for Kairi-kun as well." Said Tsukasa.

"But if that's the case. Who'll stay here with Amu?" asked Utau.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it alone." Said Amu in protest.

"I'll stay here with her and of course there's Yoru-kun too. I excused myself already." Said Tsukasa "And I wouldn't mind it here staying with Amu-chan, that is if she doesn't mind."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. You shouldn't even take the trouble to…" Amu couldn't finish before Tsukasa had interrupted.

"Nonsense. You're a guest after all. We shouldn't leave you alone all the time with nothing to do." He told her.

"We really have to go don't we?" asked Ikuto as he started to get up from his seat.

"I'm afraid so. Just try to bear with it okay. It's just lunch, and you can come back here afterwards." Said Tsukasa. He knew how uncomfortable it made them feel to be with that family.

Utau sighed and got up too "Come on Ikuto, let's get it over with. The sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can excuse ourselves and leave."

Ikuto and Utau both sighed as they walked out the room. Amu just stared at them in shock. _"I wonder why they don't like the Misuzawa family so much?"_ she thought to herself. She just didn't know why…not yet.

Ikuto and Utau walked down to the dinning hall, hoping for some miracle that they wont make it there. But of course, that couldn't happen. Soon enough, the two of them got there and they had to go inside weather they liked it or not.

"Well, it's now or never, but I doubt never is an option since they'd come looking for us anyway." Said Utau.

"Let's just go." Said Ikuto.

Both of them walked inside and there they saw Misuzawa family seated around the table along with their mother and father. As they were walking inside, Ikuto heard a voice that made him squint.

"Ikuto-koi!" He didn't have to turn to know it was Mai. She was running towards him, as if wanting to hug him.

Before she could get to him, he pulled out the nearest chair he could get his hands on and sat down. To his luck, beside him was Utau who had already been seated beside Tara.  
"Mou Ikuto-koi, why so mean?" asked Mai with a pout.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he asked icily. He was trying not t get pissed but he couldn't help it.

"Aw, you know you don't mean that." She told him.

"Yes I do. And please get away from me." Said Ikuto. "In fact, why don't you ever come near.."

"Ikuto! That is not a way to treat our guest!" said Aruto. "You should know better than that."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Mumbled Ikuto sarcastically, only Utau and Tara had heard.

"Dear why don't you just sit down beside your brother, you can talk to Ikuto later." Said Mai's mother.

"Fine." Mumbled Mai annoyed as she went to her seat.

Soon the food was served and they were all eating their meals. Souko was talking to the family while Ikuto and Utau stayed silent. They didn't bother to talk to anyone there, Tara was making small talk with them but that was it.

All was okay for them until Ryo, the eldest son, spoke. "I apologize for requesting an early meal sire, I didn't mean any trouble."

"Oh no it's quite alright Ryo." Replied Aruto with a smile.

"May I ask though, why did you want an early meal Ryo?" asked Souko.

"Oh yes, you see I was hoping…to take Utau to the town today. I'd like her to accompany me. I haven't been here in a while." Said Ryo.

Utau dropped her spoon to the ground and Ikuto stopped eating. "W-what?" asked Utau.

"That wouldn't be a problem would it?" asked Ryo "I'd be thrilled to have you with me." He told her.

"B-but I….I had plans of my own." Said Utau. She did want to go to town today, but not with him.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry." Said Ryo apologetically.

"No Utau would be happy to." Said Souko "I'm sure whatever plans she have could be postponed."

"It could?" asked Ikuto.

"What?" asked Utau a bit shocked "But mother…"

"Now Utau, it would be rude to turn down such a kind offer wouldn't it? Ryo is such a nice boy, give him a chance okay?" said Aruto kindly.

"You never know if something could turn up between you two." Said Souko with a smile "You two look nice together."

"Mother!" said Utau. _"Arg! Now my parents think he's husband material?!? This can't get any worse."_ She thought to herself. Ryo, is also one of Utau's suitors, and what's worse is that he's the one her parents approve of them most. _"He's no better than others, in fact, he's worse. I hate it when he puts on that act! How could them miss that?!?"_

"That's wonderful then! I can't wait to spend my day with you Utau!" said Ryo giving her a smile.

"And I can't wait to get away from you." Muttered Utau.

"As if you can. What are you going to do now?" whispered Ikuto. He must have heard her. He does have sensitive hearing after all.

"Nothing, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can refuse now that they've said yes for me." Said Utau whispering back. Her parents were in their own conversation again so no one really cared what they were doing.

"You can attempt for a clean gat-away." Said Ikuto.

"I'm not like you, they'll find me. I can do something about it in the village. I'll find a way through this. I am not spending my whole day with him." Said Utau.

"Good luck on that then." Replied Ikuto.

"And good luck on Mai." Said Utau in return.

"Don't remind me." Said Ikuto with a light groan.

"I never knew you two were a couple…._Ikuto-koi_." Utau imitated Mai's voice earlier.

"Like I'd ever. She could continue dreaming all she wants. It's not going to happen. They'd have to kill me first." Said Ikuto.

"Well then, good for you." Said Utau.

The two of them soon finished their meal. And Ryo spoke as they got up from their seats. "I'll meet you down at the gates Utau, and then we can go to the town together." Said Ryo.

Utau simply nodded and started to walk away. "I'll be going for now. I need to get some of my things." She excused herself and started to leave.

"I'll be going too. I have things to do." Ikuto spoke and followed Utau out the door.

"Ikuto-ko-.." before Ikuto could hear Mai's voice finish, he got out of the dining hall and slammed the door shut.

As they started to walk away Ikuto spoke "If she call me Ikuto-koi one more time I am going to break."

"Then do it. No one's stopping you." said Uatu. She didn't really care about Mai and if Ikuto could get her out of her along with her brother she'd owe him even.

They both started to go back to Amu's room. Once they got there, Tadase and Kairi were gone and only Tsukasa and Yoru were left. They saw Amu talking with Tsukasa and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Ikuto, Utau, you're back." Greeted Amu.

"Yeah, we're good. Have you eaten yet?" asked Ikuto taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, thanks so much for taking care of me." Said Amu honestly.

"Sure, you're always welcome here." Said Utau while she was trying her best to smile.

"Utau-chan? Something the matter?" asked Tsukasa worriedly.

"What's wrong~nya?" asked Yoru.

"Hm, nothing. Looks like I'm going to town with Ryo today." Said Utau with a sigh.

"Eh? But you hate going anywhere with Ryo alone~nya." Said Yoru.

"I know. It's not like I wanted to go okay? He said he wanted me to come along and mother and father said that I'd go with him." Replied Utau.

"You couldn't say no?" asked Amu.

"Sadly, no I couldn't." said Utau "And I had plans to go to town today on my own too. Now I have to go with him. He's expecting to meet me at the gates."

"Well then, you better hurry." Said Tsukasa. "Try to have fun Utau." He advised her with a smile.

"I wish." Muttered Utau as she started to walk out the room to go meet Ryo.

"Bye Utau." Said Amu.

"See you later Amu." Utau turned to give her one last smile before going.

"Be careful." Said Ikuto "Just run away if you can't stand the guy anymore and tell him you got lost or something." He told her.

Utau thought about it and gave Ikuto a smile. "Thanks Ikuto, that just might work. I'll think about it."

"Don't do anything rash now." Said Tsukasa with a smile.

"I wont, don't worry. Stay here with Amu okay?" she told them while opening the door.

"We will~nya. Have a safe trip." As Yoru said this, Utau went out the door and closed it shut. And she was gone.

"I hope Utau's going to be okay." Said Amu.

"She will, she can manage that much. Knowing Utau she's going to find some way out of it. She might even seriously take my advice." Said Ikuto with a smirk.

"Is that right though?" asked Amu questioningly "Walking out on someone like that."

"Trust me, when you're with that guy, you might do more than just walk out." Said Ikuto seriously.

"Why do you hate them so much Ikuto? What did they do to you?" asked Amu curiously. She never did know why they didn't like that family so much.

"It's best you don't know Amu. Let's just say I don't like them for a reason. One could be their attitude, and worse." He replied.

"Okay…" said Amu still confused.

"I'm sure Utau-chan will be able to handle this." Said Tsukasa, at least he really did hope that she was going to be okay.

**In the Town of Corinth…**

Oh how wrong Tsukasa was at this point. Utau wanted to scream, scream for help and fore her escape. Her trip with Ryo to town had been the worst yet_. "I was wrong thinking this day could not get any worse, it just did."_ Thought Utau.

"Now, you see…" Ryo stopped talking when he saw the look that Utau had. "Hey are you listening."

"Huh? Oh yes, that was very…interesting." Said Utau _"I stopped listening ever since you started talking…."_ She thought.

"I'm glad you're interested, let me continue then." Said Ryo.

"_Ugh, how long is this going to take me?"_ thought Utau. _"Someone save me from this boy."_

You see, once they got to the town, all Ryo ever did was walk her around and talk about him. His life story and everything else about him. Soon he finally noticed that Utau wasn't interested in what he was saying. As they were walking he grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

"Utau, it's rude not to listen to someone when they're talking you know." Said Ryo.

"Oh? Didn't anyone ever tell you never to talk about yourself all the time when you're in a conversation? Especially if they don't care about your life story? Well I guess not." Said Utau.

"Now calm down Utau. I was only trying to get to know you. I'm sure you wanted to know more about me too given the circumstances." Said Ryo smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Said Utau as she pulled her hand away. "I don't care about your life story remember. I stopped paying attention. And what do you mean given the circumstances?"

"We are going to get married soon. It's only the right thing." Said Ryo smugly "None of those other guys stand a chance."

"Wow, don't you have a big ego." Said Utau "And what makes you think I'd want to marry you?"

"Who wouldn't Utau, we're a perfect match." Said Ryo.

"Well let me be the first to tell you. I'm. Not. Interested. In. You." she told him. "And I might be the first one saying that, but I don't really care."

"Utau no one's ever rejected me you know." Ryo was getting angry now. He was shocked Utau talked to him that way.

"And what? Do you mean I can't? Well then, let me do the honor of being the first one. Consider yourself rejected for the first time, genius." Said Utau seriously. When will this guy get it through his thick head that she didn't like him and she never will.

Ryo gritted his teeth and he grabbed Utau tighter now. She tried to loosed from his grip but couldn't. "Let me go!" she told him.

"Or what? You shouldn't have talked to me that way Utau. We could have gotten along well you know." He told her.

"And when did I ever get along with you? I never did ever since we were kids. You would always pick on Yoru and do freakish things like that." Said Utau glaring at him.

"Yoru? That slave boy? He's still there?" asked Ryo with a laugh.

"He is not a slave." Said Utau threateningly.

"Oh you know I'm not afraid of you Utau." Said Ryo. "You can't do anything to hurt me."

"And what do you want me to do now? Cry and beg on my knees for forgiveness?" said Utau and she told him "You know I never do that to anyone. Not even if Ikuto asks me to. Let me tell you something, I do not take orders from anyone. And if you think I'm afraid of you, you better think twice, because you know what? I feel sorry for you. I'm not some damsel in distress and I don't even need you here. I think you're just a desperate boy who can't stand up. Now do me a favor and let me go." She told him.

Utau was a strong willed person. She'd never follow orders from anyone and she's not starting now. And if she was, it wouldn't be from Ryo.

Ryo was mad now. "Why you little…!!!" she was about to hit her when…

"Hey, she told you to let her go pretty boy, so back off!" Utau and Ryo both turned into the direction of the voice and saw that it was none other than Kukai!

"Kukai!" exclaimed Utau.

"Yo! Sup!" he told her with a smile. Then he turned back to Ryo. "Let her go, now." He said, his voice suddenly turned dead serious.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? I'm surprised she even knows you. You filth…" Ryo was talking when…

SLAP!

"Oh so sorry, but it seems you've forgotten I have two hands." Said Utau. "Don't talk to him that way Ryo. You're driving me up the wall here."

"Ouch." Said Kukai with a smirk.

Ryo was too mortified and he didn't realize he had loosened his grip. Utau got out and as he was about to grab her again, Kukai's hand stopped him.

"Listen, I really don't want to hurt you…well actually I do. I don't know who you are, but you better back off if you don't want to get hurt." He told him seriously, Kukai wasn't kidding. His eyes were giving off a death glare vibe. "Touch her again and something bad might just happen to you, jerk."

Ryo trembled and he tried not to show it, but they saw, they saw how he wanted to get away. "Good, I think we understand each other." Said Kukai with a smile.

Utau remained silent and was relieved Kukai wasn't hurt, but it was the first time she's ever seen him like that. "Come on Utau, let's get out of here." Said Kukai.

He turned back to Ryo and spoke "Oh and she better not get in trouble for this, because just to let you know, you're in town, and people actually _saw_ what you did. See you around." And they walked away leaving a dumbfounded Ryo on the ground with a lot of people staring…

Kukai and Utau walked to town back to the Fujisaki household. Utau was a bit confused as to why Kukai would take her here in the first place. "Why are we here?" she asked him looking around the house.

"Well, I closed the shop for the day cause Daichi went over to go see Ran and the others. I decided to go here. I was going to get something and when I was walking back here I stumbled into you and that guy." Said Kukai.

"Oh, do they know you're here?" asked Utau.

"Yeah, Temari-oneesan went out and left me a key to the house. That's how we got inside." Said Kukai with a smirk.

"I know that…" muttered Utau.

"Anyway, come on. Since you're here, I want you to meet someone okay." Said Kukai and Utau just nodded and followed him to the house.

The two of them soon went inside a big room and Utau was shocked to see a girl playing with a child about five years old. "Kukai!!!! You're back!!!" yelled the girl and she gave Kukai a hug.

Utau's eyes widened. _"I never knew Kukai was in a relationship." _She thought to herself and felt a pang of hurt.

"Ah Yaya, come on let go. Hehe you never do change eh?" said Kukai with a laugh.

"Mou Kukai you have to play with Yaya." She told him.

"Come on Yaya, you can go get Ami to play with you. She should be awake by now." Said Kukai.

"Oh yeah!" Yaya ran off to Ami's room and Kukai laughed.

"Wow, she didn't even notice you Utau." Said Kukai.

"Is she…are you two together?" asked Utau out of the blue.

"Eh?!? Me and Yaya?!? No, it's nothing like that." Said Kukai with a smile "Yaya is like my little sis too. She was a childhood friend along with Hinamori, Nagi and Tadase."

"Oh….how old is she?" asked Utau. The pain inside her disappearing being replaced by relief.

"Oh Yaya? Hm…she's about a year younger than Hinamori and two years younger than me." Said Kukai and then he asked "What made you think we were together?" he asked her.

"Well she did hug you…" muttered Utau.

"Yeah, but Hinamori does that too, and if I remember correctly, you do too." He replied with a smirk, "You weren't…jealous, were you?"

"What! No! Why would I be?!?" she retorted turning around.

"Haha you know I was just kidding. No need to be harsh." Said Kukai.

Later Ami and Yaya came out. "Kukai! She's awake!" called Yaya.

"Kukai-oniisan!" Ami went over to hug Kukai and he smiled.

"Hey Ami, have you been doing well?" asked Kukai.

"Hai! I want to work hard, just like onee-chan." Replied Ami with a smile.

"Onee-chan?" asked Utau. She looked down at Ami and wondered _"Could she possible be…a Hinamori?." _She remembered Kukai telling her that Amu's little sister was adopted by the Fujisaki's.

"Eh?" Yaya finally noticed Utau and looked at her shocked. "Ah Utau-hime! Kukai what's she doing here?" asked Yaya.

"I brought her here." Replied Kukai. "I wanted you to meet Utau."

"Utau? Oh can I call you Utau-chan?" asked Yaya.

"Um…okay." Said Utau with a smile.

"I'm Yaya. I stay here and take dance lessons with Temari-oneesan." Said Yaya with a happy smile.

"I'm Ami! I'm five!" introduced Ami.

"Oh hello there." Said Utau as she bent down to Ami's level and patted her head.

Soon, Yaya went over to play with Ami while Kukai and Utau watched them while they were talking. Kukai brought out tea, and looked over from Ami to Utau.

"You noticed right? I mean, the thing about Ami." Said Kukai.

"She's Amu's little sister isn't she?" asked Utau and Kukai nodded.

"She doesn't know that Hinamori is with you guys. She thinks she's just full of work down at the mansion, that's why she hasn't visited." Kukai looked over at Ami who was playing happily with Yaya, "Yaya's trying too you know, not to tell her."

"I know that. I can see it. She's such an innocent little girl to know what her sister is going through, to understand…" said Utau in a sad tone.

"But it's better not to tell her yet right? Hinamori wouldn't want her knowing and getting worried." Said Kukai.

"She's bound to find out some time. I guess…not just now." Said Utau.

"That's true. She is just a child after all." Kukai stopped for a second and then he asked "Hey, can you tell me who that guy was? The one that was with you?"

"Oh him. His names Ryo Misuzawa. He's a noble that lives rather near here. He's been visiting with his family." Said Utau.

"And why was he so mad at you?" asked Kukai. "Don't get me wrong, I saw you get angry at him and I know what happened, well most of it anyway."

"He's always been following me around. He has two more siblings at home, Mai and Tara. Mai's the one that chases Ikuto and Tara's the much more bearable and silent one." Explained Utau.

"So what does this Ryo guy have to do with you?" asked Kukai.

"Well, he keeps telling me that I'll be marrying him one day. He's one of my suitors and so far his family is the closest to mine. My parents think we're a perfect fit, I on the other hand don't think so." Said Utau. "He's no different from all the other arrogant and selfish suitors I've met. He cold even be worse."

"How come your parents like him so much then?" asked Kukai.

"Because. He acts like a complete nice guy around them." Said Utau "He has n outer character too, a real fake one."

"Wow, tough." Said Kukai.

"I never did get to thank you for showing up like that." Said Utau.

"Nah, it's no big deal." Said Kukai with a thumbs up "As long as you're okay, it's cool."

"Thanks." Replied Utau.

As they were talking Daichi happened to drop by. He went over to Kukai and Utau and spoke "He Kukai, there was this guy on the streets looking for Utau."

"Must be Ryo." Said Utau. "Forget him, I'll go home on my own."

"You know, he looked awfully familiar." Said Daichi thinking back.

"Eh? You've met him?" asked Kukai surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Well I'm not sure, but he looked like someone Saaya's friend was with." Said Daichi.

"Saaya's friend?" asked Kukai. "Which one, she has loads of them."

"Well, do you remember what happened before Amu disappeared? You know when the royals went to their place and Saaya found out?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah so?" asked Utau.

"Didn't I tell you I saw a girl telling Saaya something about you guys going to the mansion? That's how they found out about it right?" said Daichi.

"You also said you overheard their conversation." Said Utau.

"Wait…" Kukai started piecing things together and his eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that you saw that guy with the girl that told Saaya that Utau went to visit?" he asked.

"Yeah, he really looked familiar and now I remember where I saw him. Do you know him?" asked Daichi.

"_Well, when Saaya went here, she bumped into a friend of hers. I forgot her name but I recognized her face from somewhere. She was one of those rich kids that passed here to go to the Yamabukis house from time to time…" said Daichi_

They remembered he said that once when Utau came here before Amu got punished. "Are you serious?" they asked in unison.

"I'm pretty sure about it." Said Daichi.

Utau looked at him in shock. _"Is he saying that the reason Saaya found out, the reason Amu got hurt…is because one of them told her about it?"_

Was Daichi right about that? Were the Misuzawa kids actually acquainted to the Yamabuki family? If so, what now? Which one of them told Saaya about the arrival of the royals before? Do they know Amu? So many questions, but the biggest problem now is that both Mai and Tara are at home, with Ikuto, Tsukasa, Tadase, Kairi, Yoru and especially….Amu Hinamori.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think about it, thanks again everyone. : D **


	17. Tara,Mai and Questions Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Thanks again everyone. Thank you for telling me what you think. I'm really happy about all the reviews.**

**-I know I said that there would be Amuto in this and I assure you thee is, but it's still a bit of a mix with Kutau.**

**-A bigger part of Amuto is coming up in the next chapter. :D**

**-Now this is on the same day that Utau went to town, but it reflects on what Ikuto was doing at the time.**

**-Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :D Thanks again everyone!**

**-Now, on with the Story. Here's the Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Tara, Mai and Questions Why**

While Utau was in town, turning her whole situation from bad to good to who knows what, since Kukai showed up and another something about the Misuzawas was cleared up, Ikuto was having his own problems. Utau was right, being with Mai, was killing him on the inside.

As Utau went to the town earlier, Ikuto had been told to keep Mai entertained. He couldn't say no and he was stuck, but unlike Utau, he was able to make a run for it without Mai noticing. She was too busy clinging to him and he heard her say some stuff about their _'future together'_, which Ikuto thought was ridiculous because they'd never have a future together. He couldn't stand it so he made a slip after the first five to ten minutes of her chattering and went on unnoticed.

Now he was in Amu's room again with Yoru and Tsukasa. He didn't know how long it took Mai to notice he was gone, but he didn't really care. Knowing her, she didn't even know where he was right now.

"_Man, I don't know when she's going to find me, late or never? I'd want the option never."_ Thought Ikuto to himself, as he was worrying that Mai might burst in the room.

"Ikuto? You okay~nya?" asked Yoru as he stared at him confused.

"Fine Yoru, I'm great." He replied with a sigh.

"Ne Ikuto, I thought you had guests coming here?" asked Amu "How come you've been here almost the whole morning?"

"Don't you want me here Amu?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

Amu gave him a glare and answered sarcastically "Oh of course I do."

"Aw that hurts Amu." Replied Ikuto.

"Haha very funny." Retorted Amu in return. "But seriously though, why are you here?"

"Well, I'd like it better to stay here. Utau is gone and I'd rather not entertain our guests…" said Ikuto and then "Especially Mai…" he muttered to himself.

Tsukasa started to laugh a bit about Amu and Ikuto's little argument when the door opened. Ikuto's eyes widened and he thought. _"Oh come on! It cant be her!"_

Luckily, it wasn't Mai, it was her little sister, Tara. "Um…is anyone here?" asked Tara as she slowly opened the door and took a peek inside.

"Tara-chan!" called Tsukasa. "Come in and have a seat."

"Oh!" called Tara in shock as she saw Yoru, Ikuto and Tsukasa there. She was even more shocked when she saw Amu. "I didn't know you had a guest, I'm sorry."

"No Tara-chan, it's completely fine." Said Tsukasa "Come in now." He called kindly.

Tara was still a bit hesitant when Ikuto suddenly spoke "Come inside already Tara, it's fine. No one here bites."

Tara was a bit shocked but nodded then complied. She went inside and sat on a nearby chair. Tsukasa smiled at her and asked. "Now, what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering around the palace alone, since Ryo is out and I heard Mai was looking for Ikuto-san." She explained "She told me to find him, and I somehow ended up here."

"Is she still looking for me?" asked Ikuto a bit annoyed.

"Yes, she wanted to ask Souko-san and Aruto-san, but as you know they went out with father and mother." As Tara said this, Ikuto was thankful his parents decided t have a trip of their own for the day.

"That's true." Said Ikuto and he asked her "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell her?" asked Tara confused.

"Tell her where I am?" asked Ikuto. "She is your sister."

"I know, but I had the feeling she's been with you long enough." Said Tara "She said it's only been a while since you disappeared."

"But Ikuto's been here a bit long now~nya." Said Yoru. Ikuto shot him a death glare.

"Eh?" asked Tara confused. "Didn't you have the whole afternoon with her?"

Ikuto sighed, no use in hiding it now. "Well…no, not exactly. I backed out after the first ten minutes of our conversation. More like, she was the one talking….and I just got bored listening."

"Oh…." Said Tara and then she smiled softly "You're still not comfortable around my siblings aren't you?"

"Um…no?" said Ikuto "No offense on you, but Mai and Ryo are….a bit difficult."

"Yes, I did notice Utau-san's face earlier. She didn't seem to like Ryo still." Said Tara. "I guess some things never change."

"True, and I highly doubt they ever will." Said Ikuto.

There was a short silence when… "Um…" Amu's voice was then heard in the background.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about your guest." Said Tara. She smiled and introduced herself "My name is Tara Misuzawa. A pleasure to meet you….um…"

"My names Amu, Amu Hi-.." before Amu could finish, Ikuto cut in.

"Just call her Amu." Said Ikuto. "She's not comfortable with people calling her by her last name." Ikuto stole a glance at Amu and sighed.

At first Amu was confused, but then she got the gist of it. She was just about to tell some stranger her last name and reveal her identity without her knowing. She slapped herself mentally, kept her cool outside character intact, and spoke "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Um okay, it's nice to meet you too Amu-san." Said Tara with a smile.

"It's just Amu, I don't really mind." Said Amu returning a kind smile.

"Then you have to call me Tara." She told Amu.

"Of course!" Tsukasa was pleased to see that the two of them got along so quickly. It didn't surprise him much, but that's another thing to e happy about right?

"So? What's Mai doing now?" asked Ikuto out of the blue.

"Still looking for you. I hoped she wouldn't find you." Said Tara. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Ikuto's always here~nya." Said Yoru, which got him another death glare from Ikuto.

"Oh? That's a bit of a surprise Ikuto-san, even for you." Said Tara with a smile. Ikuto didn't mind her knowing, he knew she could keep it, and he knew about the change she was talking about.

"Yes, it's been a long run for Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan hasn't it?" asked Tsukasa in agreement.

"I can say yes to that, I do hope Utau-san is alright." Said Tara with a sigh "Ryo said he was fully determined to win her heart now."

"Win her heart?" asked Amu "He's a suitor too?"

"Yes he is, my brother has been wanting an arranged marriage with her for years now." Said Tara "But she thinks otherwise."

"He's just blunt, he doesn't get that she isn't interested in him period." Said Ikuto "Same with Mai too."

"Yes, they are like that sometimes, I apologize I their behalf." Said Tara.

"You don't have to do that Tara-chan, you've done nothing wrong." Said Tsukasa.

"And I doubt it would change the way they are. You know your siblings, and I should be the one apologizing for how I treat them." Said Ikuto. He felt bad for making Tara apologize and he meant his apology too, but only to her. He didn't feel the need to apologize to Ryo or Mai at all.

"It's quite alright. I'm surprised you do keep up with them." Said Tara "Sometimes I don't get them too."

"I suggest it would be best if you actually _didn't_ get them." Advised Ikuto. He didn't want another addition of their family being unapproachable and annoyed with. He was satisfied that one of them wasn't like the other two.

"Thanks, but I do spend most of my time alone at home so I don't think I'll catch on." Said Tara with a smile.

Amu was a bit confused about Mai and Ryo. She wanted to know what was so wrong with them that Utau and Ikuto couldn't seem to bear with it, even Yoru seemed to dislike them and she had no idea why. On the other hand, she also thought about how Utau was doing, if she didn't like Ryo and she was stuck with him now, then something must have happened….right?

**Meanwhile with Utau…**

Amu was right, something did happen, the incident with Ryo and when Kukai happened to pass by. Now that they know that the Misuzawas might have been involved with Amu's current case, they needed to make sure.

Kukai and Utau left the Fujisaki household and headed to the mansion that was supposed to belong to the Hinamoris. Kukai knew that if he wanted info on the people that went to the Yamabukis even just once, he knew who to ask. Once they got there, Dia, as usual, opened the door. They went straight for the garden and met with everyone else.

"Kukai! What are you doing here?" asked Ran "Daichi just left a while ago."

"Yeah I know, he took over for me down at Temari-neesan's place. Sorry about that Nagi." Said Kukai apologetically.

"It's fine." Said Nagihiko with a smile "Now, what brings you here all of a sudden? Surely, it isn't just for a visit is it? It sure doesn't look that way."

"And who's the girl?" asked Rima. She didn't seem to know it was Utau.

Utau was wearing a cloak over her that she'd borrowed from Kukai, luckily they had one. Kukai told her it would be best not to be recognized since Saaya might be home. And they knew it was her, things could get messy.

"It's me, Utau." She told them.

"Oh, disguise?" asked Rima and Utau nodded. "I get it, so no one would know you're here."

"Right." Replied Kukai then he noticed something new that made him ask. "What happened to you Mashiro? You're a mess."

"I've been Saaya's personal slave for now. I'm fine with it." Said Rima calmly. She really was fine with it, but Nagihiko wasn't.

"She's been overworked for weeks now. I guess Saaya just needs to turn her anger out on somebody." Said Nagihiko as he clenched his fists.

"Wow, calm down. I was only asking." Said Kukai.

"I am calm, this is one way to prevent myself from doing something drastic." Said Nagihiko "She's doing too much to Rima-chan."

"Same thing she's done to Amu-chan~desu." Said Su sadly.

"When did you two start to get along so well?" Kukai asked Nagihiko. He knew enough to know that Rima and Nagihiko weren't exactly on good terms the last time.

"It's nothing, can we go back to why you're here?" asked Rima as if she was trying to avoid answering that question.

"Okay fine." Said Kukai "I need to ask you something Dia."

"Me?" asked Dia a bit shocked.

"Yeah, you know the people who come in and out of here right?" asked Kukai. He knew Dia kept track since she was in charge.

"Yes I do. I always make sure I've seen a familiar face before I let them inside, that or I ask." Said Dia.

"Okay, do you know anyone named Ryo Misuzawa? Or anybody from the Misuzawa family?" asked Kukai.

"Oh!" That name shocked Dia and she answered. "I'm not sure what their first names are, but I'm quite sure I've heard that surname before."

"Have they set foot here? Ever?" asked Utau.

"Hmm…now that I think about it yes they have. A few times, when Saaya would go to parties, a girl with that last name would come to pick her up. Mia was it?" said Dia.

"Mia? Or do you mean Mai?" asked Utau seriously.

"Ah yes, Mai. That was it." Said Dia.

"Are you sure?" asked Utau. "You're not mistaken?"

"No I'm quite sure that was it. She was quite close to Saaya." Said Dia. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, has she ever seen anybody that works here?" asked Kukai and then he added "Except for you of course."

"No, I don't think she has. I doubt Miki and any of the others have seen her as well. Whenever she comes here, it's always to pick Saaya up for something and they always go out." Said Dia, she seemed sue enough of what she was saying.

"Fair enough." Said Kukai and he sighed "At least we're sure they don't know that it's Hinamori, so even if they do see her, they're in the clear."

"That's the good news alright." Said Utau. "Now, how do I deal with Ryo?" she asked with a sigh.

"Who's Ryo?" asked Miki.

"Some guy related to Mai, let's just say I am not in good terms with any of the Misuzawa kids except for the youngest daughter." Said Utau. She told them stuff she knew about them and details on some events that happened involving them too.

"Sounds freakish." Said Ran. "He doesn't even sound like a noble to me."

"Trust me, he's a total noble like guy in front of my parents…" started Utau.

Kukai gritted his teeth and continued for her. "And he's a total jerk and a freak on the inside."

"Now you have to calm down." Said Nagihiko with a smirk. Seeing Kukai's expression, he was clearly upset. "You look like you want to rip him to shreds."

"Actually, that I do." Admitted Kukai.

"So, you guys came all the way here to tell us about Misuzawas being involved with Utau?" asked Rima. "There's a bit more isn't there?"

"Well, she could also be related to Hinamori…" said Kukai sheepishly. He must have missed that part of the explanation.

"What?!?" They all asked in unison. Now that, had caught their attention big time.

"Daichi was the one who filled us in actually." Said Kukai. "He saw Ryo by the streets and said he looked familiar."

"Honestly, none of us thought that they could even be connected." Said Utau. "Trust me, that's the last thing I'd want."

"You see…" Kukai started telling them everything Daichi had said in full detail, and when they put the pieces together, things made sense now. "And that's how we ended up here. We knew Dia could have kept track, so we needed to ask to make sure."

"Oh so they played a part in this?" asked Miki a bit shocked. "I've never heard of them though."

"That's because the last time they came to this place was years ago. Ikuto and I were shocked they'd even be back." Said Utau.

"Makes no sense that they'd just show up." Said Ran.

"I'll figure out why soon enough. I just don't know how long I'll hold out being with that person." Said Utau.

"Then just come here until they leave!~desu." Suggested Su "We'd be glad to have you."

"Well that would be nice…" started Utau.

"But?" asked Rima, there was always a but in that and she knew it.

"But….my parents would never allow it." Said Utau.

"Strict policy?" asked Miki. Of course, they were royals after all.

"Unfortunately yes. I don't like it, but I get less freedom while they're here. I don't want father to find out what happened or even Kukai could get in trouble." Said Utau with a sigh.

"No way, he couldn't tell. People saw him do that, not just me." Said Kukai confidently "I' not going to get caught without him going with me."

"True, but it's too big of a risk to take." Said Utau.

"And how's your brother dealing with this?" asked Rima. "You said something about that Mai girl chasing him around right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Ikuto could handle it. Tara could be there to help. And not to mention Tsukasa-san, Tadase, Kairi and Yoru are on his side." Said Utau.

"Hotori-kun? He's back?" asked Nagihiko "Since when?"

"Oh yeah, I never did mention that did I?" said Kukai "Tadase's here and he seems to be helping out."

"So he knows about Amu right?" asked Rima.

"Yeah pretty much he does." Said Kukai. "They're trying to help as much as they can."

"That's nice, at least we know that Amu-chan is in good hands now." Said Nagihiko. "How has she been?"

"Good actually, her recovery has gone smoothly." Said Utau with a smile.

"I miss her~desu." Said Su sadly.

"Waaa I miss her too Su!" said Ran.

"Come on everyone, we know this is for the best." Said Dia, although she missed Amu too.

As they were talking, a thought came to pass onto Utau and she said it out loud. "I wonder how Ikuto is doing right now?" she asked.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Kukai.

"Hn? Oh nothing, just a thought about my brother, I really do hope he's okay…" said Utau with a sigh…

**Back at the Palace, Amu's Room.**

Tara stayed and chatted with Yoru and Amu along with Tsukasa. Ikuto kept silent most of the time and hardly said anything. As much as Amu was shocked to admit it herself, she was starting to get worried about Ikuto. She didn't like his silence.

"_I'd prefer him being the way he always is. At least say something Ikuto!"_ she thought with a sigh. _"What's wrong with him? On second thought, why do I even bother to care so much anyway? What's wrong with me?!?"_

All of them were talking when suddenly the door slammed open. Amu almost jumped from shock and Ikuto quickly paid attention to the door.

Tara's eyes widened as she knew who it was first glance….her sister, Mai. And boy did she look furious! "Mai…what are you doing here?" she asked as Mai entered the room.

"Hmp, I told you to look for him but what do you do? You just go and…" Mai didn't finish when she saw Ikuto in the background and her face beamed with glee.

"Ikuto-koi!" cried Mai happily "I was looking for you? Why'd you run away, such a grouch you are today, mou." She pouted.

Ikuto just gave her a cold glance and spoke "Leave. Now."

"Ikuto-koi?" asked Yoru in confusion. "When was that~nya?"

Mai saw Yoru and she looked at him furiously. "Oh, look who's still here. If it isn't the peasant."

"Mai…watch it….that's not very nice." Said Tara. "Your-san is a friend of the royals."

"Friend? Him? Yeah right? More like slave." Said Mai in disgust. Then she looked at Ikuto and spoke sweetly "Ne Ikuto-koi, let's spend some time together again."

"I'd rather not." Said Ikuto plainly.

"He told you to leave~nya." Said Yoru, who was getting angry himself.

Mai ignored her and then she suddenly caught sight of Amu who seemed to be in a state of shock. _"Ikuto…koi? Why does that seem to hurt? Why do I even care in the first place?"_ Amu asked herself. She didn't notice Mai looking at her.

"Who are you?" asked Mai, disgust could be heard in her voice.

"She's a guest Mai. We should leave now." Said Tara, she wanted to get her sister out of that room. For everyone's sake. "She needs to rest."

"Rest? What's she doing here? Who does she think she is? And what is this an Inn?" asked Mai. She spat this at Amu.

Amu looked at Mai shocked and started to respond after a while. "No…I-I didn't think of it that way, I will be going home soon…"

"Oh? Looks like you're getting a bit too comfortable here." Said Mai "You even took Ikuto-koi's precious time."

"I didn't know he had things to do, I didn't tell him to come here anyway." Amu started putting out her outside character. But on the inside she started to believe a part of what Mai was saying and felt guilty.

"What are you saying then, that he chose to come here? Ha! As if that would ever happen!" said Mai. "Ikuto-koi would rather spend time with me."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Amu, she knew she had no right to talk to Mai that way, but she was not someone who needed pity or insults for that matter.

"Me? In case, you didn't know. I'm Mai Misuzawa. Ikuto's future wife." Said Mai confidently with a huff.

Amu's eyes widened, she felt another pang inside of her too. Tsukasa was staring, Yoru's mouth was wide open and Ikuto stared at Mai too. Tara placed her head in her hands and started wishing for a miracle to happen.

"Ikuto's….future…wife?" asked Amu, it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, and don't you dare call a price like him by his first name. How dare you." Said Mai.

"Mai, maybe it was really Ikuto-san's choice to be here. I mean, she is a guest right?" said Tara getting up from her seat. "Come on ahead Mai, let's go already."

"And why do you think that? Why would anyone in particular waste time with her?" said Mai and she looked straight at Amu.

"Mai, don't say things like that." Protested Tara. She was getting irritated now.

"Anyone with eyes can see that she's nothing special. I mean look at her, she so…" before Mai could ever finish or anyone could react, Ikuto couldn't take it.

SLAP!

Yoru stared, Tara gasped, Amu was in shock and Tsukasa didn't know what to think. This was the first time Ikuto ever hit anyone. Mai stood there wide-eyed and when she stared at Ikuto, his eyes were cold.

"Ikuto-ko…" she didn't have time for that before he interrupted her again.

"Listen here Mai, I don't really care what you think. I don't care if you keep chasing me around thinking that I'll be able to even stand you in your fantasies, but unfortunately for you, that's not happening in real life." Stated Ikuto.

"Ikuto…" Amu was about to say something when Ikuto just went on. She's never seen him this angry, and as much as she appreciated what he was doing, Amu didn't like this side of Ikuto one bit. She was slightly terrified. _"His eyes, they're so cold….why? Ikuto…change back…" _

"Secondly, don't you ever talk about Amu like that. It doesn't matter to me weather you're a guest. I know when you can go overboard and you better stop, _or else_." He told her.

Yoru didn't know what Ikuto meant by _'or else'_, but he didn't bother questioning. He knew his friend was mad, and this has been the first time he's ever been this mad in ages.

"But she…she doesn't even have the right to be here." Argued Mai. "And how come you call her Amu huh? You cant even call me by my first name!"

"That doesn't concern you. Now, I don't know if you heard the first time, but I already told you…leave." Said Ikuto. He was trying to calm himself again.

"But, it's not fair!" she screeched.

Ikuto closed his eyes, and tied to stay clam. "I hate screams, they make my ears hurt you know." Said Ikuto.

"Hai hai." Tsukasa suddenly stood up and went and took Mai's hand. "Mai-chan, I think we should take you to your room now. You must be tired from that walk."

"No, let me go! I need to talk to him, he doesn't understand!" said Mai.

Tsukasa didn't want to go to the extent of dragging her, but suddenly Tadase and Kairi came by to lend a hand. "Hai Mai-san, you do have to go back, you're parents would be worried seeing you worn out like this." Said Kairi with a smile.

Mai was furious but she couldn't do anything, she knew she could get in trouble with her family if she became persistent, especially with Tsukasa there. She shot Amu a death glare and pulled herself away from Tadase and Kairi.

"I'll figure out who you are, just you watch." She threatened Amu "And when I do, I will make you leave." Then she walked away.

All of them stared at Mai and then as Tadase and Kairi came in and shut the door, there was silence. No one spoke for a while until Tsukasa did.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time that we all go to our own rooms." Suggested Tsukasa with a smile.

All the others slowly got up, one by one and started to walk out the door. Tsukasa glanced at Ikuto, who stood still, he gave him a kind smile before completely walking away and closing the door behind him.

Ikuto and Amu were left alone now and both hadn't said a word. Amu was still a bit shocked and bewildered about what had happened and for some reason, Ikuto just wasn't talking.

"I-Ikuto…." Started Amu as she broke the silence.

"…" she still didn't get much of response from that.

"I-Ikuto, just say something." Said Amu. She didn't quite like where the silence was going.

"…" still nothing…

"Ikuto! Come on stop it already!" Amu yelled a bit louder now. "What's gotten into you?" She was starting to feel hurt that he wouldn't talk and tell her anything and at the same time, she was worried.

"..." There were a few more minutes of silence before Ikuto spoke "Gomen….I have to go."

"Matte! Ikuto!" Amu tried to call after him, but he didn't listen, he continued to bolt out the door and leave. And that's when Amu was once again, left alone, but this time…with pain inside…

**As Utau got Home…**

Utau just got back from the town, Ryo seemed to be there already since she saw him being all grumpy and stomping around the palace. Utau didn't really care. She was happy the way things went and she would want to have had it any other way.

Kukai helped her get transportation home and he even offered to pay for it. Of course, she didn't allow him to, but before she could protest, Kukai had already handed the money to the man that was going to take her home with the carriage rent.

_~Flashback!~_

_Kukai and Daichi had accompanied Utau to grab a carriage rent, as they got there, Kukai seemed to know the guy well. He was pretty popular in town. Utau was about to ask how much she needed but…. "Hime-sama, Kukai already paid for it." Said the kind sir._

_Utau looked at Kukai with a glare who just gave her a grin in return. He simply stood there smiling and Daichi was standing beside him._

"_Kukai!" she had yelled at him. _

"_Gomen Utau, demo I don't let a lady pay. Especially since it was my fault he left you here." Said Kukai with a grin. _

"_But…" Utau was about to protest when Kukai cut her off._

"_Come on Utau, it's seriously no big deal." Said Kukai "Besides, I trust these people, none of them would take you elsewhere." _

"_I'm not afraid. I just don't want you paying for me!" said Utau._

"_Well that's that and I wont take it back." Said Kukai "Have a safe trip home okay. I'd be happy as long as I know you're safe." _

_Utau blushed "Thanks, you stay safe too." _

"_Sure thing, I have nothing to worry about here. The place is completely safe, I assure you." Said Kukai._

"_Okay." Said Utau with a nod._

"_Just get on the carriage already. You don't want to get home late do you?" asked Kukai. _

"_No, I guess not." Said Utau in agreement. "But Kukai…" _

"_Yeah, what's up?" asked Kukai "Something bothering you?" his voice was filled with worry now._

"_No it's not that, it's just…" Utau seemed to have a hard time getting it out._

"_You're starting to scare me here. Something bugging you? You know you can tell me right?" he assured her. _

"_I…." Utau shook her head to assure him that she was fine, but before she got inside the carriage, she smiled warmly, leaned forward and, gave Kukai a kiss on the cheek. She blushed ten shades of red and she told him. "Thanks a lot…for everything." _

_Then that's when Utau got in the carriage. She waved goodbye to Daichi and soon left. Leaving there a dumbfounded Kukai, a smirking Daichi, and an utterly confused, yet somewhat happy bunch of townspeople, who were starting to tease the older Souma….poor Kukai…._

_~End Of Flashback~ _

Utau couldn't help but smile at the memory of it all. She blushed remembering what she did, she didn't really know what came over her to do it, but it's as if her body acted on it's own. She sighed as she walked down the halls to make her way to Amu's room. _"I wonder if Ikuto is still there…_" she thought.

As if to answer her question, she suddenly saw Ikuto and he just passed her as if she wasn't even there. Utau turned around to make sure that was Ikuto and sure enough it was.

Utau started to feel something was odd. Instead of walking, she started to quickly make her way to Amu's room. _"Something happened, and I don't like it…" _she told herself. _"Maybe it could just be a coincidence, but I have to make sure she's okay."_

Utau tried her best to think positive, to convince herself that nothing was wrong, but the more she saw Ikuto's pained face in her head as they passed by, she couldn't shrug the thought off.

She quickly went into Amu's room, even forgetting to knock on the door because of her worry. She then saw Amu on her bed. At first in looked normal and she sighed, but then she noticed….

The tears that were starting to flow down Amu's honey eyes…

"Amu?" asked Utau as she went to comfort her. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Said Amu

And truly, she didn't know, she didn't know why it hurt when Ikuto left her there. She didn't know why tears were streaming freely down her face, she didn't even know when Utau got there. Amu couldn't put it together. The tears, pain and sudden bluntness, what was happening to her?

"What did you do Ikuto?" Utau thought to herself, as she continued to comfort Amu. Utau was only sure of one thing for now, whatever happened hurt both Ikuto and Amu and she had to know what.

"What could have happened that's causing Amu to cry subconsciously, and she didn't even know why?" Utau pondered on this. And she heard Amu whisper something like…

"Why? Why did this happen…" she mumbled…

The question is…why indeed? What was going on? Are Ikuto and Amu going to avoid each other now? Utau couldn't let that happen, she was going to figure things out, no matter what it takes!

**Authors Note: That's it. I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please Review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks so much! :D You guys are the best. **


	18. A Blast From The Past!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-This chapter focuses more on Amu's past being revealed. **

**-There's still a bit of Amuto in the end and some Rimahiko too :D**

**-It kind of depicts Amu's life from start to the present time. **

**-Just to clear some things out, the long**_** italized **_**thing is Amu's nightmare and at the same time most of her memories from the past. **

**-Thank you all for the reviews and please tell me what you think about this chapter :D**

**-Thanks everyone, now, on with the story!!! :D**

**A Blast From The Past!**

Two whole days. That's about how long it's been since Ikuto and Amu talked to each other. Utau would come to her room, along with Tadase, Kairi and Yoru. Amu had remembered Yoru telling her to just give Ikuto time to think because he needed it. Amu clearly didn't mind giving the guy some time to think but it was killing her inside that he wouldn't even go to her room anymore.

Amu being the oblivious one, didn't know why, again, she even bothered to care. But it was pretty obvious to Utau and the others why and none of there were just saying anything for now.

That night, Amu had been having trouble sleeping, but this time, it wasn't about Ikuto. As she was sleeping she suddenly had a dream. One that jolted her out of her bed with a scream…

_Amu was about years younger than she was. She was inside her home with a little baby Ami there, only a few weeks old. She was in Ami's room talking to her baby sister when suddenly, she saw her father come inside. _

"_Ah Onee-chan seems to be very caring isn't she?" said Tsugumu as he looked at his daughters. _

"_Otou-san!!" cried the little version of Amu as she ran to her dad._

"_Now Amu, let's not shout, it could scare Ami ne?" said Tsugumu as he gave Amu a hug._

"_Ah." Amu suddenly went to her sister's bedside and started to apologize. "Gomene Ami, I'll be quiet now."_

_Tsugumu smiled as he saw his daughters, and that's when the scene started to change, things faded and there was another picture… _

"_No! I want to see Okaa-san!" cried Amu, she was a bit older than the one in the previous scene, but nothing much has changed. _

"_Amu, Okaa-san…she isn't with us anymore." Said Tsugumu. _

_Amu didn't listen and kept on telling her father on how much she wanted her mother. "You said, she was just sick! You said those people would make it all better!" she argued._

"…" _Tsugumu stayed silent, even he didn't anticipate the sudden death of his wife, Midori._

_Again, the scene slowly faded and soon there was an image of Amu in their garden, she was about 11 years old now crying her eyes out. She couldn't take the sudden loss of her mother and she cried and cried for her to come back. It's only been a week since her mother's burial. But she knew that could never happen._

"_Oi Hinamori!" Amu looked up, her eyes were bloodshot red. She saw there in front of he a 13 year old Kukai, a 12 year old Nadeshiko, a 12 year old Daichi and a 10 year old Yaya. _

"_Kukai…." Muttered Amu as they got closer. _

"_Matte, enough of the crying Hinamori." Said Kukai as he sat beside her and helped wipe her tears. _

"_B-but Okaa-san is gone! And I'll never see her again!" said Amu as she started to cry again._

"_Ah…." Kukai didn't know what to say and he looked over at Nadeshiko for help._

"_Amu-chan." She spoke. Amu looked at her best friend and listened "Souma-kun is right, no more crying." _

"_B-but…" Amu was about to protest when Nadeshiko spoke again._

"_Yes I know, Midori-san is no longer here, but you shouldn't cry, or she'll be lonely." Said Nadeshiko with a smile. _

"_Lonely? How?" asked Amu, to her, her mother was gone forever. _

"_She's in a better place now, watching you, and I don't think she's happy seeing you cry." Nadeshiko told her. _

"_But where is she?" asked Amu._

"_Up there." Kukai pointed up towards the sky, and Amu looked up. "You can't see her, but she's definitely there Hinamori. She's in a better place now. She might not be here but she's definitely up there." He told her with a thumbs up. _

"_That's right Amu, cuz now, you have to be strong for her. I'm sure she'll be pretty happy seeing you smile a lot." Said Daichi._

"_And you know what else is there to be happy about?" asked Kukai._

_Amu shook her head. "No…" she mumbled._

"_You're still here. And while you are, you can always count on us to be there with you." Said Kukai as he ruffled her hair. _

"_That's right Amu-chan. You can always count on us. We'll be here with you through everything." Said Nadeshiko with a smile._

"_And Amu-chii?" called Yaya as Amu now looked at her. _

"_N-nani?" asked Amu._

"_You shouldn't cry. That's Yaya's job." Said Yaya with a smile. "Kukai's right, we'll be here no matter what happens!" _

_Amu looked at all her friends now, they were all there to help her keep going, and that's when she knew that enough was enough. She did have to be strong, they were right, her mother would be happier seeing her smile. _

"_Arigatou…" said Amu with a small smile._

"_That's the spirit Hinamori! Come on, let's go see your Otou-san." Said Kukai._

"_He's been very worried about you Amu-chan." Said Nadeshiko._

"_Okay." Said Amu with a nod. She knew it would take her a bit more time to move on completely, but she knew she could take things one step at a time. With all her friends, Amu never thought of it as an impossibility, because with them she found her happiness and a light of hope. _

_Things started to fade and another picture started to come up. Amu was now at the age of 13, two years after her mother died, and she was back in full swing. She was in the gardens with Kukai and the now Nagihiko._

"_Amu-chan." It was her father. He called her and she saw him emerge into the garden, but he was not alone._

"_Otou-san…who's this?" asked Amu as she looked at the woman and a girl with red hair that seemed to be about her age._

"_Ah, so you're Amu. My, what a pretty girl you are. Isn't she nice Saaya?" asked the unknown woman._

"_Hai, I'm so happy to have her as my sister." Said the gild named Saaya._

"_Sister?" Kukai and Nagihiko exclaimed at the same time and Amu's mouth was wide open._

"_Hai, Amu-chan this is Saaya Yamabuki, she'll be a part of the family soon." Said Tsugumu "And she'll be your step mother." He then pointed to Saaya's mother. _

"_Step…mother?" asked Amu. "You're replacing Okaa-san?" _

"_No, of course not…" Objected Tsugumu "Your mother will forever have a special place in my heart." _

"_But…why?" asked Amu defensively, she didn't want a new mother._

"_Amu-chan, this will be better for you and Ami, someone will be there to take care of you." Said Tsugumu._

"_No! How could you?" asked Amu, she couldn't just get over this. "I'm doing fine on my own. I can take care of Ami, you can't just replace her." _

"_Hinamori calm down." Said Kukai as he and Nagihiko came to comfort her._

"_Amu, please understand…" pleaded Tsugumu. _

"_Now let's not force her. This is just too shocking for her Tsugumu, let's go ahead and give her some time to think." Said Lady Yamabuki "Come now Saaya." _

_They left and Amu was alone with Kukai and Nagihiko. She sat down and tears started rolling down her face. "Hey now…" started Kukai._

"_I can't believe this, it's only been two years…." She told them._

"_We know Amu-chan…." Said Nagihiko "We were just as surprised as you." _

"_I don't get it, why would he do that?" asked Amu._

"_Your dad just thinks it'd be nice you know, to have like some kind of mother figure around…" said Kukai._

"_Ami is still a child, I guess he just wants Ami to grow up with a mother since she never met Midori-san to begin with." Said Nagihiko._

"_But, how can I deal with that?" asked Amu "I don't want to have a new mother…." _

"_We know that it hurts and probably more so than we can tell, but you could at least understand your father's part in this." Said Kukai._

"_He saw you a mess right after Midori-san had passed away and I guess it took you a bit longer to recover. He just doesn't want to see to that way again." Said Nagihiko._

"_I guess…" agreed Amu. She had been sulking a lot, that she could admit._

"_Why don't you just give this family a chance? Get to know them maybe?" suggested Nagihiko "And you never know, you might end up liking them in the end." _

"_He's right Hinamori, just give it a shot." Said Kukai in agreement. _

"…" _Amu thought about it for a second and answered. "I guess I can give it a try…" _

"_And remember, whenever you feel down…" started Nagihiko._

"_We're just around the corner." Finished Kukai._

_And that's when Amu decided to give her new step-family a shot to continue her new life…A few months after Tsugumu got remarried, he took in Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They became close friends with Amu in an instant and they rarely went anywhere without her. After the four of them were taken in, Rima showed up a few months after Amu turned 14. Rima was much quieter than anyone else in the house, but as soon as she got to know Amu, they were instant friends as well._

_Pictures, vivid memories started to flash when Amu was with Ran, and the others along with Rima too. Images of Amu's life of happiness with all her friends and her stepfamily. But then a memory took over. This was when the family Amu thought was all she wanted, was the family that would turn her whole world upside down… _

_A new memory had flooded in. Amu was running to Nagihiko's house and Ami was with her. It was in the middle of the night, a thunderstorm was brewing, she was soaking wet, but she couldn't care less. The storm was getting much stronger by every step she took, but she ran, and went on not caring. She didn't like storms, but she had to go on. _

_Her father had just died a few months before she turned 14, she was about to have her birthday in a few days, but she doubted she was going to enjoy it. After her father passed away, it's like her step-mother's attitude had completely changed in an instant. She was everything Amu never thought she would be, and Saaya, well, she was just as bad._

_Amu knocked, or rather banged, Nagihiko's door open. Lucky for her, Nagihiko was the one that opened the door. "Amu-chan?!?" he asked in shock. "What are you….you're soaking wet!" _

"_Nagi…." She stated. "Please, I'm begging you, take her, please I'll do anything." _

"_Take who?" asked Nagihiko, then she was Ami lying in Amu's arms asleep with a coat draped over her. _

"_Ami please Nagi, please." Amu was crying now, she was begging and if she could, she would probably have gone on her knees just so Nagihiko would say yes._

"_Amu-chan, what's going on?" asked Nagihiko confused, he's never seen her this bad since Midori left._

"_She's just so small, I've got nowhere else to take her. I can't take her back…she'll get hurt. Please Nagi I'm begging you, take her in. I'll pay you if I have to, I'll do anything." Said Amu. _

"_Amu-chan, please tell me what's wrong." Said Nagihiko. _

"_I…I can't…I don't want any more trouble, I've caused enough just going here. I'll leave, just please take her." Said Amu._

_Nagihiko stayed silent, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to help but he needed to know what was going on. "Okay, I'll take her in, but soon, you have to promise me that you'll talk to me about all this. Talk and explain." _

_Amu quickly nodded in reply. "Yes I promise, soon I'll tell you everything." _

"_Okay…" sighed Nagihiko as he took Amu from Ami's arms. She left a note to Nagihiko telling him to read it to Ami, it was her supposed explanation to her sister when she wakes up in their house._

"_Thank you Nagi. Thank you so much." Said Amu._

"_Amu-chan…" started Nagihiko but before he could go on Amu started to walk away, more like, run away. "Amu-chan!" called Nagihiko, but Amu didn't turn back._

"_Gomene Ami, Nagi…gomen!" Amu said to herself as she ran through the storm. She could hear Nagihiko calling her to come back, but she wouldn't listen and she just continued to run. _

_The picture stopped to a scene where Amu just got home from Nagihiko's and as said, she was soaking wet. "I'm home…" called Amu, unfortunately, she didn't get a warm welcome. _

"_You brat!" Amu squinted at her step-mother's voice. "Where were you?!? And where's that child?!?"_

"_I…I took Ami to a friend's…" said Amu, she didn't say which friend she took her to. "Gomen….Yamabuki-sama." _

_Ever since this all started she called her step-mother Yamabuki-sama. Amu refused to acknowledge her as a part if her life, weather she was related to her biologically or not. _

_As Amu stood there facing Lady Yamabuki, she dreaded this memory, because this was not only the very night she went out in a storm to save her sister and let her go, but the night Amu had received her very first…__**'punishment'. **_

_After that fateful night, a new scene again appeared, in which Nagihiko was now a part of the servants in the household. He had explained to the Yamabukis to let him stay, but in return they had to keep their word and loose all their ties to Ami completely. The Yamabukis couldn't care less about Ami so they let it go, and thus Nagihiko was taken in. _

"_You didn't have to do this Nagi." Said Amu sadly. "I felt bad enough for asking you to take care of Ami for me." _

"_No Amu-chan, you did the right thing. Now that I'm here, I finally understand your pain and suffering, if you had told me sooner…" Amu stopped him from here._

"_I didn't want you to know, now even Kukai knows and he's been worried sick. All I've done to you guys is cause all sorts of trouble." Said Amu "Even after all you've helped me through." _

"_Amu-chan, you're wrong about that. You've been there for us a lot in the past, and now might be the right time for us to return the favor to you." Said Nagihiko "Besides, Nee-san doesn't bother taking care of Ami at all, and you may visit any time you want." _

"_Thank you Nagi…" said Amu with a smile "But I don't think I'll be able to see her much now…" _

_After that scene, everything faded. The last thing that could be seen were slight memories of Amu, enslaved, tormented and suffering…She could hear the voices in her head, some, she didn't even know it was true…._

"_You're nothing but a filthy child, without your father you're nothing special at all." _

"_Otou-san must have regretted having you as a daughter." _

"_Oh I am so sorry, but my step-daughter died just a few months ago, she ran away and never came back…." _

"_It was so sad, she…she sold my other little sister to some stranger for money…." _

"_Oh what a disgraceful child that must have been."_

"_You must have grieved for her loss…." _

_Words of pain, insult and hurt. With those years, Amu's world was shattered to pieces. Only her friends were there for her. She's been called worthless, and claimed dead for years and now, every time she heard those words she only felt numbness…._

_One last voice was heard, one that belonged to Amu's father Tsugumu…__** "Amu….what a disappointment you turned out to be…you really are nothing more but a useless child…." **_

Amu jolted up from her bed with a scream. She was breathing heavily. "No…Otou-san…." She whispered to herself. That nightmare was like a flashback of her whole life. But the last part was one thing she couldn't forget…

"Otou-san…he would never say that…he…he loved me….didn't you Otou-san?" she asked herself…but then she couldn't contain the fear, the pain that nightmare brought to her….

"No!" she let out a yell and soon someone slammed her door open.

"Amu? Amu are you okay?" Amu looked up, her eyes filled with tears, it was Utau, and she was panting hard.

Amu looked like seeing Utau was just some kind of dream, she continued to cry, ignoring everything else. Her hands were covering her face and she kept muttering to herself. "No…it can't be true, it can't…"

"Amu, what's going on? What's wrong?" asked Utau frantically, she's never seen Amu like this before and she was starting to worry.

"…" Amu just continued to cry, it was like she was in her own little world.

Utau sighed and started to comfort her, she wouldn't force anything out of her now, she didn't want to. For now, Utau would let her cry, and she hoped that one way or another, Amu would open up once she was ready to do so…

**That Morning….**

Amu was able to go back to sleep lat night thanks to Utau's help. Now, she woke up and expected the bright morning sun to greet her, but instead there was none. Amu got up, sitting on her bed and looked out the window…

"That's odd, it's incredibly cloudy today…" she told herself.

As Amu was thinking to herself, someone came into her room and spoke "Nice to see that you're awake…."

Amu turned around and saw Kairi there. "Kairi, what are you doing here?" she never expected him of all people to be the one to check on her.

"Utau-san told me to go see you." Said Kairi "She said you were troubled last night."

"Oh right….Utau was here last night…" said Amu. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake her, I never thought anyone would hear me."

"Yes, well Utau-san's room is the closest one to yours, other than Ikuto-san that is." Said Kairi.

Amu was part thankful that it wasn't Ikuto that ran in her room last night, she didn't want him to see her like that. _"But why would he come here anyway? He isn't even talking to me anymore." _She thought.

"Hinamori Amu-san." Said Kairi.

"Yeah?" Amu looked at him and continued "And Kairi? It's just Amu okay?"

"As you wish, Amu-san." Said Kairi.

Amu sighed, she would have liked it better if he didn't add the 'san' part, but who was she to tell him that, it was a start at east. "What is it Kairi?" asked Amu.

"Well, I would want to talk to you, about what happened with Mai, that is if you don't mind." Started Kairi.

Amu didn't like remembering what happened, but he was just asking so she didn't mind reliving it for just a while. "Sure thing, which part of that?" she asked.

"She really is like that, as Utau-san and Ikuto-san had said, other than Tara, they don't get along with Ryo and Mai." Said Kairi and he continued "Which would explain Ikuto-san's current distance from you."

"I still don't get why he isn't talking to me Kairi. Did I do something wrong?" asked Amu. "Maybe it would have been better if I went back to…"

"No." Kairi interrupted "He wouldn't want that. In fact, none of us would want that. It would be much safer and advisable for you to stay here in the palace for now." He stated.

"But, what good would that be to all of you? You've been taking care of me longer than you should have." Said Amu "And a part of me really wants to go home."

"Yes, I understand that you miss your friends, but even they have agreed to keep you here." Said Kairi.

Amu then remembered that Ikuto once told her that whenever she wished to deliver some kind of message to her friends Kairi would be more than welcome to do the job. "That's right, Ikuto sent you to them once right? He told me about it." Said Amu.

"Yes, and whenever you need to give them something, I'd be honored to help you." Said Kari with a smile "It's the least I can do for you."

"Thanks Kairi, but I could order you around like that all the time. I'll think about it though, I haven't heard from them after all. It would be nice to write once in a while." Said Amu.

"I'm sure they'd all like to hear from you as well." Agreed Kairi. "Now, about what happened last night, I'd like to know if you're doing well now."

"Well kind of, nor completely I guess but I'm getting better. I never did get to thank Utau for keeping me company last night. Where is she?" asked Amu.

"She has duties today with my sister. I'm afraid the rest of them are just as busy. I know you weren't expecting me at all today." Said Kairi, even he knew better.

"Okay…" replied Amu.

"Did you experience any pain last night?" asked Kairi. "Utau-san said you were quite shaken, and you didn't even say much."

"I'm sorry, I just…happened to have a nightmare that's all." Said Amu with a smile. "I never really thought of it much now, so I'm okay."

That wasn't true though. Amu's thought about that nightmare a lot, and she couldn't seem to get it out of her head even if she wanted to. As hard as she tried, it just wouldn't go away…

"I see, well I hope you truly are fine now." Said Kairi, he knew he was still missing something but didn't dare ask.

"I am. It's nothing you should worry over Kairi, I'm really fine." Said Amu.

"I understand." Replied Kairi with a sigh. Soon, he got up from his place and started walking out the door. "Well, I'll see you later then Amu-san."

"Okay, bye Kairi, and thank you for coming to check on me." Said Amu.

"Yes of course, that's nothing. Whenever you need anything, please don't hesitate to give me a call." He told her sincerely.

"Yes thank you." Replied Amu.

"Goodbye Amu-san, I'll see you later." And with that said, Kairi walked out the door, closed it, and was soon gone.

Amu looked over that her window again and noticed that there was still no sun outside. "I forgot to ask Kairi all about the weather we were having…I wonder if it's going to rain soon…"

**Meanwhile, down at the Mansion…**

Rima was outside cleaning the tables and arranging the chairs in the garden. They've just had tea and most of the others have been called by Lady Yamabuki to do household chores again.

Rima looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was starting to get. "How odd…" she muttered to herself…

"What's odd Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko who seemed to have walked into the garden.  
"Nagi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?" asked Rima. She didn't want Nagihiko to end up getting to some kind of trouble.

"I'm done with everything I needed to do. I worked on them beforehand." Explained Nagihiko. "Now, what seems to be so strange to you, if you don't mind me asking."

Rima and Nagihiko have grown closer through the weeks and they rarely argued now. "Well, it's getting dark, but it's not even dawn yet."

"Yes, the weather must be shifting this time." Said Nagihiko "It should be raining soon."

"You don't think this will cause up some kind of storm do you?" asked Rima "You know I don't feel comfortable about that thought of a storm hitting now."

"Yes, that would be a bit…troublesome." Said Nagihiko.

"You know how much she hates them don't you Nagi?" asked Rima.

"I do, and she might freak out once that happens." Said Nagihiko "She had bad memories with storms such as this."

"How bad was it?" asked Rima "You know, since a last storm has hit here?"

"When storms ever hit here, it's usually just for a day or two, but it gets pretty strong." Said Nagihiko "It's kind of unavoidable most of the time."

"I think I can see that." Said Rima and then she asked "You think she'll be okay if ever one hits?"

"I honestly don't know, it's been long since the last time. But I really do hope that she'll be fine by then." Said Nagihiko with a sigh.

"But the way she acts is understandable. She's been through more than we can ever imagine." Said Rima.

"Yes she has, but now I only hope she can make it thought his one night without loosing it." Said Nagihiko.

"I know she can do it. She's with them so she has to be fine." Said Rima.

"I really do hope so…." Said Nagihiko with a sigh.

Nagihiko started to help Rima with the clean up while in a deep thought, they could only both wish the best for their friend in the upcoming storm…

**Later that Night….**

Thunder sounded with a huge BOOM in Amu's room. Amu was cuddled into her bed with a pillow. She buried her head in the pillow and was breathing heavily. Nagihiko and Rima were right, it was a storm, a big one at that. Amu wasn't afraid of the thunder, she was afraid of the storm itself.

"Calm down Amu….it's going to be fine…it's going to end soon…" she told herself, but another clap of thunder boomed and she screamed a bit.

The storm reminded Amu of her memories, her fear of all of them coming back to haunt her. "No…it was just a bad dream…" she continued to tell herself.

The thunder continued and Amu was now holding her pillow so tight, that if she was holding something harder, her hands would probably end up bleeding. She heard a knock on her door, but didn't mind it, she was too focused with the sound of the storm.

She heard the door open, and footsteps approaching, but no one spoke. Amu didn't even turn to look at who it was, she just anticipated that it was just Utau coming to check up on her again. The suddenly….she saw them…the horrid pictures and memories in her head….

"_No! I want to see Okaa-san!"_

"_B-but Okaa-san is gone! And I'll never see her again!"_

"_Hai, Amu-chan this is Saaya Yamabuki, she'll be a part of the family soon."_

"_She's just so small, I've got nowhere else to take her. I can't take her back…she'll get hurt. Please Nagi I'm begging you, take her in. I'll pay you if I have to, I'll do anything."_

"_Where were you?!? And where's that child?!?"_

"_Oh what a disgraceful child that must have been."_

"_Oh I am so sorry, but my step-daughter __**died**__ just a few months ago, she ran away and never came back…." _

"_Otou-san must have regretted having you as a daughter." _

"_**Amu….what a disappointment you turned out to be…you really are nothing more but a useless child…." **_

It all came back to haunt her. The night she took Ami to Nagihiko's house, the night she got punished, the night she lost everything…Amu tried shaking it all off, but she couldn't help it anymore….

"No! He didn't hate me!" she screamed with tears falling from her eyes.

"Amu?!?" It was Ikuto, he was the one who walked into the room and he was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"No…Otou-san loved me and Ami…I didn't mean to cause anyone so much trouble…." She was talking to herself again, panicking.

"Amu what are you talking about?" Ikuto couldn't bear seeing her like that so he took her face into his hands and looked at her. He saw fear, and sadness in her eyes, and the again, thunder was heard.

Amu screamed a bit softly this time, but still she was heard. "Amu? You're not afraid of thunder are you?" asked Ikuto softly. He went closer and sat at the side of Amu's bed and pulled her into a hug.

Amu gasped slightly but was once again distracted by the sound of thunder. "No…" she muttered "It's…it's not that…" she told him. She was still crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's….it's just coming back…" replied Amu.

"What's coming back?" asked Ikuto confused.

"I…I…" she didn't know what to tell him and the nightmare still lingered in her head.

"It's okay Amu, it's alright now. It's just a storm. It'll pass." Said Ikuto soothingly. He continued to hold her as she cried and she held on to him as if never wanting to let go.

"Ikuto…I'm sorry….don't go…please?" she begged him.

"No Amu, I wont go anywhere." He promised "I'll be right here until this whole thing dies down."

"T-thank you…" she told him.

"Not a problem. You better get some rest…sleep now Amu." Said Ikuto as he brushed away strands of her hair from her face. "It'll be over once you wake up okay?"  
"Okay…" Amu didn't bother arguing, she didn't want to. She was comfortable enough there and she was glad Ikuto was finally talking to her again.

She was happy. Because of him, she forgot about all her worries. Ikuto on the other hand was getting worried sick. He's never seen her look so defenseless and so weak. This would be a first and he wanted to be there. He felt bad for ignoring her for two whole days, even he could admit as much.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night, and as unintentional as it seemed, Amu soon fell asleep, right there in Ikuto's arms. The last words that he heard her mumble was "Thank you…Ikuto…" before he fell into his own deep slumber while holding Amu tightly in his arms….

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you, you guys are the best :D!!!!**


	19. Troubled Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-This is a bit Kukai centric. But pairings are still here. **

**-Thank you all for the reviews : D they made me so happy. I finally reached 200 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys. **

**-Thanks to the readers too. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. :D**

**-On to the Next Chapter!!!! **

**Troubled Feelings**

Amu woke up the next morning, but she then realized she couldn't move much. She continued to struggle and when she couldn't move and all her efforts failed, she was released. She was free again and she was having mental block on what was going on. Well that was when she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice speak to her.

"Looks like you're finally awake Amu." Amu looked up and saw Ikuto staring at her.

"Ikuto…." She though back on what was going on and it all came back to her. What happened last night, how Ikuto ended up here and her horrible nightmares too.

"Don't you remember what happened?" asked Ikuto concerned

"No…I-I remember now…." She told him silently. "Thank you for helping me. I must have looked quite helpless last night didn't I?"

"Why would you worry about looking helpless? You looked scared." Said Ikuto. "I didn't expect to find you like that."

"I'm sorry…" apologized Amu. "I didn't mean to cause too much trouble."

"You didn't, but you got…you got me worried." He told her. He hesitated about the last part but he said it anyway. "If you were scared you could have at least said so."

"I know…." Said Amu "Utau was the one that helped me through it the night before."

"Night before?" asked Ikuto "What happened then? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were the one who wasn't talking to me genius." Said Amu seriously "It's not my fault you made me think you hated me!"

"…" Ikuto was silent for a moment and then he asked "Did that bother you?"

"Did what bother me?" asked Amu confused.

"The fact that I wasn't talking to you. Did it bother you that much?" he asked again and Amu could see a small smirk forming on his face.

"N-no! I was not bothered by it! I was just confused as to why you weren't talking to me that's all." Said Amu with a huff. _"Why does he have to make everything into some kind of joke?!?" _

"You know I was only asking right? No need to make such a big deal out of it." Said Ikuto.

"W-well I…." Amu couldn't think of a comeback for that one. Her brain was still tired.

Ikuto chuckled slightly and then his voice turned into one of pure seriousness. "Amu, what was wrong with you last night, you were freaking out like crazy."

"It's nothing…" she told him silently.

"It didn't look like nothing." Said Ikuto.

"It's just….I just had a bad dream that's all. I'm fine now." Said Amu with a smile, a fake one.

"Stop doing that, you know I can see right through that right?" he asked, but there was no joke in the way he said it.

"…" Amu stayed silent and spoke after a little while. "Can I change and take a bath first or something...?"

"You really aren't going to tell me anything aren't you?" he asked her with a sigh.

"No, it's nothing like that. I will tell you, but please, not now….I can't." she told me.

"I won't force it out on you, but can you do me a favor?" Ikuto asked her.

"What is it?" asked Amu confused.

"Stop acting like that all the time." He told her.

"Acting like what?" asked Amu.

"Like nothing's bothering you and when you refuse to ask for help, acting like everything's fine when in reality it isn't." said Ikuto seriously wile looking at her.

"I'd rather not bother anyone than ask for help when I can deal with this on my own." Retorted Amu.

"Really? You're lucky, you have people to run to. Stop wasting it. Would you rather have it that you suffer alone than lean on someone from time to time? And the fact that you're making people worry. What you do affects others around you too." asked Ikuto.

"…" Amu stayed silent and was a bit shocked by what he said.

"You have people who're willing to help you Amu. Unlike me and Utau, you have more than one or two people that are willing to share your pain." Continued Ikuto with a sigh. "You can tell people something's bothering you, rather than keeping everything under you chest all the time."

Amu watched as Ikuto left the room in silence after that. She looked around her and she sighed. _"Maybe he does have a point about that…."_ She thought before getting up and getting dressed.

Ikuto walked out of Amu's room with another sigh. "Why won't she tell me what's bothering her?" muttered Ikuto.

"Why is that bothering you?" Ikuto looked around to see Utau. She was looking at him seriously and continued her question. "Well? Why is it Ikuto?"

"What are you doing here Utau?" asked Ikuto.

"I wanted to see how Amu was doing." Said Utau as she walked closer to him "And then I find you here walking out the door, talking to yourself."

"Perfect." Said Ikuto sarcastically.

"So? Are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Utau. "Why does it bother you, and why do you even care?"

"Look I don't know what's going on okay. And you're right it is bugging me, but I don't know why. There happy?" asked Ikuto.

"Oh quite, just never thought that you'd be so dense as to not know up until now." Said Utau with a sigh. "Honestly…"

"Hey can I ask you something." Said Ikuto quickly changing the subject.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" asked Utau.

"Amu said you came in her room the other night. What happened then?" asked Ikuto.

"Oh that, well I heard her scream. She was panicking when I came in and if I had to guess, I'd say she didn't even notice I was already there until after a while." Said Utau "She was muttering something about her father if I remember correctly."

"That's odd…." Muttered Ikuto as he thought back to what happened the night he stayed in Amu's room.

"Why do you ask? What did Amu tell you about it?" asked Utau curious.

"That's just it Utau, she wouldn't tell me a thing about it." Said Ikuto.

"Then how did you know this stuff was bothering her? I doubt she just told you that I came in her room the other night because she had problems." Said Utau.

"Because the same thing happened last night too, during the storm." Said Ikuto "She was crying like crazy and when I went in her room she suddenly yelled something about her dad loving her."

"Well that's odd…" said Utau "Did she tell you anything about it?" she asked.

"She said she was fine, she just happened to have a bad dream." Said Ikuto.

"Bad dream eh? And you're buying that?" she asked him.

Ikuto shook his head and spoke "What am I? Of course not, even you should know better."

"I know, just checking." Said Utau "Maybe I can get some info today."

"Why? Where are you off to now?" asked Ikuto.

"I'm going with Tsukasa-san and Yukairi-san to the village." Said Utau "They said I could go."

"I hate you, you know that?" asked Ikuto teasingly.

"I know and I love you too. It's not my fault you have to prepare for being our _'future king'_" She told him using a quote and quote mark with her fingers.

"Last time I checked you had to go to these meetings too _princess_." Countered Ikuto. "I don't think one of our lessons was falling for one of the townsfolk."

"Excuse me?!?" asked Utau shocked.

"Please, you remember Kukai Souma don't you?" asked Ikuto.

"This has nothing to do with Kukai. And besides, you can see something between me and Kukai yet you cant see your own situation with Amu?" asked Utau.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent, he began to think about what Utau was saying.

"See? You contemplate on that and hopefully you realize soon enough that something is going on between you two." Said Utau as she began to walk away from Ikuto. "I'm leaving Amu with you for now…good luck with Mai Ikuto, you're going to need it." And with that, she walked away.

**Meanwhile, Inside the Souma Residence**

Kukai was cleaning the tables of the restaurant when Daichi came in with a broom and a dustpan. Daichi soon helped Kukai with the cleaning, as they were getting ready to open up the restaurant.

"Kukai? Are you okay?" asked Daichi as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, sure…why do you ask?" asked Kukai.

"You're doing it again you know, spacing out." Said Daichi with a sigh "Something has to be bothering you."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Said Kukai.

"Doesn't look like it." Said Daichi.

"Hey guys!" the two brothers turned around to find all of their friends standing by the door. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Nagi and even Rima was there.

"What are you guys all doing here?" asked Kukai surprised. "Did Saaya give you guys a break or something?"

"You're joking right?" asked Rima "The day the girl and her mother give us a break will be the day we're out of that house for good."

"Well just asking, but seriously why are you all here?" asked Kukai.

"All at the same time too." Added Daichi.

"Can you believe it? The Yamabukis are going for a three day trip away from here." Said Ran "It's a dream come true!"

"Seriously?!?" asked Kukai "That's awesome!"

"Tell me about it. Three days of utter freedom, it's great isn't it!" said Miki with a smile.

"So they'll be gone for a good three days right?" asked Kukai "But what about all the cleaning and housework? If you don't do them, she'll know you guys weren't doing your job."

"Nah, she'll never find out. We always clean the house before we do anything else, we still do our usual chores, but now it's minus Saaya's demanding orders." Said Rima.

"We do have respect for that house you know. Just not much with it's current owners. It was still Amu-chan's home." Said Ran.

"Sounds like you guys have actually been given a vacation after so many years." Said Daichi with a thumbs up. "Nice work."

"It's kind of surprising that they would just get up and leave isn't it?" asked Kukai.

"True, we were shocked as well. This must be something quite important to them if they're willing to leave us all alone in the mansion." Said Nagihiko.

"Can we please not worry about that now?" asked Ran "We actually _get_ to have some fun for a few days. Relax."

"True, this will be a first in a while so might as well not waste it right?" agreed Dia.

"So? Anything new?" asked Miki "You guys haven't been visiting in a while, what's up?"

"Yeah Daichi, why aren't you guys coming to see us anymore?" asked Ran.

"Ah, Kukai said it'd be best to stay here first for now." Said Daichi with a sigh.

"Oh? That's not like you at all Souma-kun." Said Nagihiko "Whenever you feel like taking a break you usually go for it."

"Yeah, well…things have been going on around here." Said Kukai with a sigh.

"What things?" asked Rima.  
"Long story." Replied Kukai plainly.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kukai?" asked Ran.

"She's right. You sound like someone who just lost something worth millions and you don't know how to get it back." Said Miki.

"Are you alright~desu?" asked Su worriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine." Replied Kukai. "Just tired."

"And since when did you get tired so easily?" asked Rima suspiciously. "Okay Kukai, time to speak up. What is going on with you today?"

"I take it you guys won't stop bugging me about it won't you?" asked Kukai in defeat.

"No, not a chance so you better start talking." Said Rima "Unless you want to sit back while Daichi tells us about it."

"No thanks. I'd rather tell my own life story." Said Kukai.

"So? What's bugging you?" asked Ran.

"It's kind of complicated. And not to mention hard." Said Kukai.

"When was anything too hard for you? Is it that bad?" asked Miki.

"It should be if it'd make him turn out like this." Said Nagihiko "What's wrong Souma-kun? Did we miss anything in the past few days?"

"Oh, you missed a lot." Said Daichi. Then he pointed to Kukai "He's been like that in a while since it happened."

"Since what happened?" asked Dia.

All of them were curious as to what could be bugging Kukai. They all sat down on chairs and listened to his explanation. They figured that whatever it was must have been big since the usually energetic and lively Kukai somehow looked like he got all that energy sucked out of him.

"Do you guys remember when Utau and I went to the mansion and told you about that Ryo guy?" asked Kukai as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, you said that it had something big to do with Amu since their family was staying over at the royal palace." Said Rima recalling what happened.

"What's all this have to do with him?" asked Miki.

"A lot." Said Kukai.

"So? Keep going, we're all ears." Said Rima. "What did this guy do?"

"Well, that was the day it happened." Said Daichi. "Kukai realized something."

"And that would be?" asked Nagihiko.

"About Utau…" started Kukai "It's weird for me now you know? At first when I met her it was nothing special, sure she was a princes but I treated her like everyone else."

"Well yeah, she did say she got tired of being treated special just because of who she is right?" said Rima.

"I know that, and I respect it too. It was cool for me to treat her that way, I thought she was you know, different." Said Kukai "She's outgoing and fun to be around with, and man I think something's wrong with me."

"We all think Utau-chan's fun too~desu." Said Su with a smile.

"Yeah. And why would something be wrong with you for thinking that?" asked Miki.

"That's just it. Every time she comes here, I'm just happy, like I want her to even stay here so I can see her more. Stuff like that." Said Kukai.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Ran.

"Kind of…" muttered Kukai.

"You…you like her!" said Rima "I knew it! You like her!"

"True, Kukai that's great." Said Dia with a smile. "She seems to enjoy being around you too."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" asked Ran "So why are you so bothered by it, it's not wrong to like someone."

"No it is wrong." Said Kukai "You guys, I've been trying to tell myself I don't like her okay?"

"Why deny it?" asked Miki confused "You like her, so what? It's an improvement."

"The longer I try to deny the fact, the longer it hits me." Said Kukai "I can admit it, after that I started to think of her…well I wanted to be there for her all the time, more than just simple friends."

"Get to the point, what's wrong with that?" asked Rima.

"Don't you guys get it? She's a princess no duh, there's a _law_ for that kind of stuff in case you haven't noticed." Said Kukai in a knowing tone.

"Oh…" they replied. They knew about that law. How a member of a royal family ay only marry another royal or a noble if their parents allow it. So if they were talking about the law here, Kukai was off the charts.

"Guys, I'm no royal, not a noble, and I am definitely not rich." Said Kukai, not like he ever cared that he was only middle class, but it bugged him this time. "I'm not saying I'd rather be rich, but it's kind of hitting me, I have no chance."

"That's what's been troubling you isn't it? Utau-chan's social status." Said Nagihiko.

"After the rumors around here, you don't want to know how many times I've been reminded that." Said Kukai with a sigh.

"What rumors?" asked Miki.

"That Utau likes Kukai?" said Daichi.

"When did that get out?" asked Rima, she didn't even remember any of the townsfolk knowing that him and Utau were close.

"Remember the Ryo incident?" asked Kukai "She needed a ride home, so we got her to a rental. I paid for it and told her to let me."

"Then she thanked him and well things happened after that." Said Daichi.

"If that was it, normally the people would only suspect that you knew each other." Said Dia "So what brought upon the rumors that she liked Kukai."

"When she kissed him." Said Dichi with a shrug. He remembered that moment like it was just yesterday, when Utau left and Kukai stood there too bewildered to even move.

"EH?!? WHAT?!?" they all screamed in shock. Was Daichi serious? They couldn't believe what they were actually hearing.

"When did this happen? Why didn't we hear about it?" asked Ran. "Tell us Kukai!"

"He kind of doesn't want to talk about it. He was like a ghost during our whole walk back here." Said Daichi.

"So you realized you had feelings for her after that?" asked Miki. "That's kind of new isn't it?"

"No, I thought about it even before that…And how it pissed me off when Ryo wanted to hurt her. I told you I wanted to rip the guy to pieces." Said Kukai and then he sighed "At first I actually thought there was a chance too, that she'd…for some miracle, would like me back."

"What made you think otherwise?" asked Nagihiko "It doesn't seem like an impossibility that she might like you back."

"Right? And if that were true, what could I do about it? I'd get her into trouble for one and not to mention my status really isn't a plus side on her family's part." Said Kukai.

"So what? You're just going to give up on her just like that? Come on Kukai, since when did you give up on anything?" asked Rima "Be a man!"

"It's not really that easy Rima-chan." Said Nagihiko. "Souma-kun does have a point, it would be hard, especially with Ryo as her most approved candidate."

"No kidding." Agreed Daichi "But I kind of agree with Rima on this one. Who cares if it's hard? Kukai you have to fight. At least do it for Utau if you won't do it for yourself."

"Stop thinking that you aren't good enough for her, please Kukai, you're a hundred times better than that Ryo guy." Said Miki happily.

"You really think she'd be much happier if you distanced yourself from her? Just because you think you aren't good enough?" asked Dia.

"It's not that, but sometimes it hits me that she would deserve better than Ryo and even better than me." Said Kukai "I know, I'm sounding pretty foolish right now right?"

"Definitely. It's not like you." Said Ran "Quit moping around. Come on Kukai, what if she does like you and you just give up?"

"Besides, if she doesn't like you, why would she have kissed you?" asked Miki with a grin "Even you didn't see it coming, it just happened."

"I know, I know." Said Kukai.

"If you know so much, you wouldn't be moping around here." Said Rima "Get up darn it Kukai, be a man and fight for her."

"Even if you aren't a royal, you aren't rich or a noble, I think she knows enough to choose you." Said Nagihiko.

"Thanks for the help you guys, but I still need to think about this. You're right though, I think I should stop with the moping part." Said Kukai.

"You bet we're right about that." Said Rima "This isn't like you at all."

"And we don't like seeing you depressed like that~desu." Said Su "We'll get worried about you."

"Sorry about that. Gomen minna." Said Kukai "But I feel better already!"

"Now that sounds more like you, just make sure you mean it." Said Ran with a laugh.

Kukai laughed with his friends, talk about luck. They were on vacation, and now here they are cheering him up. _"They're right, I don't have to keep denying it, but I cant just let it go either. If these feelings are real then I have to fight for it, until Utau tells me face to face that she doesn't want me around, I have to keep going. Giving up was never my thing and I won't start now…"_

As Kukai was thinking these thoughts, someone happened to come inside the restaurant. They all turned to see Utau. Utau went over to Miki and the others and asked.

"What are you all doing here." She asked them…

"Speak of the devil…" Muttered Daichi.

Kukai hit his brother on the side and gave him a glare "Shut it Daichi."

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Daichi in a soft whisper.

Kukai didn't answer Daichi's question, but he did respond to Utau's. "Hey, um…they're on vacation. The Yamabukis are out and wont be back three days from now."

"Really?" Utau's eyes widened as she heard the news and then out of the blue a plan started to formulate in her head. "You mean to say you guys are all free for a whole three days."

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Rima with a shrug and then she asked "Why do you ask? Something up?"

"Kind of…" replied Utau with a smile.

"What brings you here Utau-chan?" asked Nagihiko with a smile "Free again today?"

"Not really, I just told Tsukasa-san and Yukairi-san that I would be here when they needed me." Said Utau. "I wanted to stay here and visit rather than stay in the palace with Ryo."

"Good point. So? What's that thing you were talking about? What's going on Utau?" asked Rima.

"Well you guys did say you were free right?" asked Utau again just to make sure.

"Yeah why?" asked Miki.

"I was wondering…how would you guys….like to go to the palace?" she asked them and that left them all dumbstruck and they all thought the same thing at the time, something along the lines of _"No way! Is she serious?!?!" _and Utau was in fact, dead serious about her little offer…

**Back at the Palace….**

Ikuto was bored, he was once again inside the throne room with his parents, but this time though, Mai and Ryo were there._ "What I'd give to be with Utau right now." _He thought to himself with a sigh. He was listening to Mai's rants, he never did pay attention, but then something caught his hearing.

"She's not supposed to be here you're highness! She's well enough on her own! She can go back to whatever wretched place she came from!" yelled Mai. "That girl is interfering with me and Ikuto."

"Mai…" spoke Aruto "I know you might think having another girl here is a hindrance for you, but I do respect Ikuto and Utau's decision, if they want her to stay and feel that she needs it, then we let her stay."

"_Well that's a first."_ Thought Ikuto _"He actually wanted Amu to stay…" _

"But it's not fair! He's spending more time with her when he should be with me!" said Mai, she was whining now.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and muttered "I'd rather spend my time staring at grass grow."

"Now Ikuto, you shouldn't ignore Mai completely." Said Souko "She did come here to see you."

"No one told her to come here, in fact, she's more than welcome to take her things and leave." Said Ikuto bitterly. They really don't understand a 'no' coming from him.

"Now Ikuto…" warned his father.

"He's not the only problem highness. I think Utau's time in town should be limited. She's getting her self too associated to commoners." Said Ryo. "How dare those commoners think they can just be friendly with her."

This again, caught Ikuto's attention, he heard his father ask. "Did you encounter such a person Ryo."

"Yes I did, he was a guy that seemed awfully known around town and he just interrupted my time with Utau and she was okay with it!" said Ryo "She shouldn't be so trusting to filthy commoners."

"_Looks to me like Kukai showed this guy who was boss. He's complaining like a girl."_ Thought Ikuto. Who else would Utau just go with other than Kukai?

"We'll try to talk to her." Said Souko warmly.

"Thank you very much." Said Ryo with a smile, one that Ikuto knew was fake.

"Now Ikuto, about what Mai's been telling us." Started Aruto. "She did come to see you, can you at least spend some time with her."

"I already did." Said Ikuto and a thought passed through his head _"It's not my fault it took her hours to realize I skipped out." _

"But Mai said you didn't take long." Stated Souko.

"Is there a time limit in which I have to stay too?" Ikuto asked "I already follow my duties here ever since you told me we were getting complains, now this?"

"Ikuto, she's only trying to be nice." Said Souko.

"She cant cling to me forever you know." Said Ikuto seriously, he was getting tired of this banter. "She can go elsewhere, it's not like I tell her to always be by my side."

"But all I want is to be by your side Ikuto-koi." Said Mai with a pout "that way people would know that we're together now."

"We aren't together Mai." He told her and he was getting annoyed at how she couldn't understand it when he told her to stop calling him that.

"See? Now he's just going to ignore me again!" yelled Mai "It's all that girls fault. He spends so much time with her, she must have poisoned his head with lies!"

"Don't you drag Amu into this Mai, I told you to stop before." Said Ikuto, he didn't want to remember what happened the last time he lost his composure.

"Why are you defending her?!?" shrieked Mai.

"My ears hurt…" muttered Ikuto.

"Why indeed…" Aruto asked himself. He saw Ikuto's facial expression take a huge turn when Mai started badmouthing Amu and that was something Ikuto never cared about when it came to any other girl.

"Can I go now?" asked Ikuto looking at his parents.

"No he can't, he won't listen of you let him go." Said Mai. "Why are you always ignoring me? We're supposed to get married soon."

Ikuto breathed then he said something that made Mai keep quiet for a while, in fact it made everyone clamp their mouths shut. "You know what Mai, I need to tell you something." Started Ikuto "I would never marry you. Because…" he stopped for a minute and let the last words flow out "Id rather marry a cow."

That's when Ikuto slammed the door shut behind him and walked out. He waited for a while and then it came, as he walked away, a loud and painful scream was heard coming from inside the throne room, the scream of a frustrated and embarrassed Mai…

Ikuto went inside Amu's room and found Tara, Kairi and Tadase there. She was sleeping again, but he didn't mind. He walked over to Tadase and asked "How is she?"

"She jut fell asleep recently, she was tired again." Said Tadase with a smile "But she's fine nevertheless."

"What did you do to Mai?" asked Tara "I heard the scream, we all did, I think everyone did."

"I told her I'd rather marry a cow and she screamed, end of story." Said Ikuto with a shrug.

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" asked Tadase as he sweat dropped.

"Was it? I don't really know, she was the one who kept on pestering me like there was no tomorrow anyway." Said Ikuto.

"Utau-san left with my sister, I heard they went to town." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, she left. I kind of heard Ryo complaining about it earlier. He's just pissed because Utau hates him." Said Ikuto.

"Sorry again about my siblings." Said Tara with a sad smile.

"We told you, it's nothing to be sorry about Tara-chan." Said Tadase. "Ikuto-nii doesn't hate you."

"No I don't Tara so stop feeling bad for what they do." Said Ikuto with a slight smile.

Tara was shocked for a bit. "You never smile like that before." She told him. "You seem happier these days."

"Must be something I picked up from Amu…." Muttered Ikuto.

"Um…well we better go." Said Tadase. "I still have some things to do."

"I will also take my leave." Said Kairi as he stood up too.

"Me too, I'll see you later then?" said Tara as the thereof them got up and started to walk out the door.

"…" Ikuto remained silent and soon, he went over and sat by Amu's bedside. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and spoke silently. "Hn, this isn't good…if what Utau said earlier was true, what would I do about that? Would you even let me Amu? Would you let me fall in love with you?" as he asked himself this, he went closer and kissed her forehead lightly then pulled away, going back to watching Amu sleep soundly unknown to what just happened….

Outside, Tadase, Tara and Kairi had their own discussion…one Ikuto didn't know of. "We were right." Stated Kairi "He does feel attracted to her."

"She made him smile like that, well then that should be obvious enough to tell." Agreed Tara.

"Demo…this will be a problem." Stated Tadase.

"Yes that's true, the other royals would never allow it, he is the successor to the throne and all." Said Kairi with a sigh.

"I guess we just have to leave it to fate." Said Tara "Only time will tell now…"

"Same thing with Utau-chan too." Said Tadase.

"Yes, it would seem so….it would seem so…" agreed Kairi as they ended, they all walked away from the room.

They're right though, only time will tell now. Feelings are slowly being discovered but their society would never allow it. How far are they willing to go? How long are they willing to take? And at what risks would all this result to? They've gotten themselves into trouble, just as their feelings are in a risk. Only time will tell….

**Authors Note: That's it. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think! :D **


	20. The Visit and The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Thank you everyone, for the reviews and for adding this story into your favorites. Thank you all so much :D**

**-This chapter has minimal pairings, but all the pairings will be featured in the next chapter : )**

**-It's more focused on the visit and some talk and other things. **

**-Oh, just to clarify, Musashi is not that much of a major character, his role is much like Rhythm's and Temari's. **

**-I hope you like this chapter. Please do Review and tell me what you think of it afterwards. Thank you! :D**

**-I hope I didn't bore you all just yet. :D On with the story!**

**The Visit and The Talk**

It was early in the morning, about six or seven to be precise. Ran, Miki, and Su were cleaning the house when the bell of the mansion rung. Dia went to answer the door and it revealed a man, dressed in fancy clothing, and not to mention a really expensive looking carriage behind the man.

"Yes sir? What may I do for you?" asked Dia kindly. She's never in her life seen this man before.

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat before speaking. "I am here to be of service to one named Miss Dia and company."

"Um…that would be me." Said Dia "I'm Dia, what can I do for you kind sir?" she asked confused.

"Our beloved Hime-sama has asked me to fetch you all, and humbly to escort you to the palace right away." Said the man. "I am to be the coachman for your travel to the palace."

Dia stared at the man for a few seconds and soon asked "Are you saying….Utau-san sent you?"

"Yes, that's precisely the reason why I'm here." He replied.

"And to make things clear…you're here to take us to the royal palace?" Dia asked again.

"Yes madam, I am." He replied again. "Was this quite unexpected?" he asked her.

"Quite." Replied Dia. "Would it be alright if I called the others first? I hope it won't be any trouble."

"No, of course not, do take your time." Said the coachman with a smile.

"Thank you very much….I'll be back in a while." Then Dia bowed, and went away to fetch everyone else with the shocking news.

Dia briskly walked into the halls and called out the names of all her friends. She waited until all of them were present in the halls and then soon Miki asked. "What's the matter? Who was at the door?"

"The royal coachman, or I think that's him…" said Dia. As said, she's never seen him before so she really couldn't be too sure.

"What's someone like him doing here?" asked Rima "Something he wanted to deliver maybe?" she guessed.

Dia shook her head and replied. "No that's not it. Utau-san happened to send him here."

"You're kidding right? What for?" asked Ran.

"Remember when she asked us if we wanted to go to the palace?" asked Dia and they all nodded their heads in reply. "Apparently, she was quite serious about that."

All of them stayed silent for a minute then ended up yelling "WHAT!?!?"

"Y-you mean…that man…" started Ran pointing at the door, "Is here, now to fetch us?" she then pointed to herself and the others.

"That's what he said." replied Dia. "Looks like when Utau-san says something, she really means it."

"Yeah, that's how it would seem." Agreed Nagihiko. "Are you sure he's here for us?" he asked again.

"Absolutely, I asked him multiple times about it, and he kept saying yes. He even mentioned my name." said Dia.

"Well? What do you guys plan to do about it?" asked Miki "Should we go or not? If that's really what he's here for then Utau seriously must be waiting for us."

"I want to go." Said Rima "Amu's there remember? This might be our only chance to see her in a while."

"I do miss Amu-chan very much~desu." Said Su "I'd like to see her now too."

"Well, if you guys put it that way, is there really a reason to say no?" asked Ran. "If it's the one chance we'll get, we might as well take it."

"I agree with her. Amu-chan is our friend after all. Utau-chan is just giving us a great opportunity." Said Nagihiko with a smile "And I doubt she'd like it if we turned her down."

"It is a kind offer. So let's go." Said Ran excitedly.

"Can we go change first? And I suggest we bring cloaks, just to be sure." Said Dia.

They all nodded in reply and started to get dressed for the occasion. Soon, they all met back at the lobby of the mansion and headed for the door outside. They saw the coachman waiting patiently for them there.

"We apologize for taking long; we just weren't expecting someone to come get us." Said Dia apologetically.

"Not to mention fetching us this early." Said Ran with a laugh.

"No worries, I've been told to wait by the princess and I will. I am glad to accompany you all today." He told them with a smile.

"Do you have a name?" asked Miki. "We'd like to know what it is if you don't mind."

"Yes, my name is Musashi, I apologize to have failed to introduce myself." He told them with a bow. "I work at the palace as the royal coachman."

"We can see that." Said Rima. "Thank you for taking you time to come here."

"As I said, it was my pleasure." Said Musashi and then he asked "Would any of you mind making another stop before we head off?"

"No, not at all." Said Nagihiko. "Where exactly are we heading to?" he asked.

"Hime-sama told me to fetch two more people after I head here." He told them "She said, they lived near the markets in the nearby town."

"Markets in the town?" questioned Nagihiko "Could it be…."

"Yes?" asked Musashi confused "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's nothing big, we should be heading off now." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Alright, please do get inside now." He opened the doors for them and then got on the front and started to maneuver the horses into another direction away from the mansion…

Soon, they got into the town of Corinth. The town was a bit empty than usual, it was way to early to cause a fuss. At first, nothing seemed to make sense as to where they were heading, until Nagihiko recognized an all too familiar street. He knew whom they were fetching next, and his guess was, they had no idea what was about to hit them either.

Musashi knocked on the wooden doors of the Souma household. Soon enough, out came Kukai who was tired and seemed to be groggy that he just woke up. Kukai didn't recognize the man in front of him so he asked. "Um…hi…do I know you?"

"I am here to fetch the two brothers of the Souma family. Souma Kukai and his younger brother Daichi." Replied Musashi.

"Oh. That'd be me. My name's Kukai." Replied Kukai, he was now fully awake "What can I do for you?"

"Utau hime-sama has told me to fetch you sir." Started Musashi "You are to be accompanied to the palace along with your brother."

"…." Kukai didn't reply and continued to stare and then he asked "This isn't a joke by any chance is it?"

"No, I can assure you that I am quite serious sir." Replied Musashi.

"No way…" mumbled Kukai as he paced back and forth trying to make things register in his head clearly.

"Yes way Souma-kun." Nagihiko got down from the carriage and turned to face Kukai. He sighed and spoke "We couldn't believe it too, but it seems as though Utau-chan was telling the truth when she said she wanted us to go."

"You're telling me that Utau was serious?" asked Kukai again.

"Yes she was, and you have to go with us, or she might be upset if we tell her you didn't go because you didn't believe her." Said Nagihiko.

"Yeah but…." Kukai looked over at the carriage and shook his head "She seriously had to send someone didn't she?"

"I don't think she'll think we'll go there by walking and to make sure that we'd go, she sent someone to come get us." Said Nagihiko.

"Yeah I get that part already Nagi, just never really thought she was serious." Said Kukai.

"We didn't think so too." Said Nagihiko "Are you going to go then?" he asked Kukai.

"Well it's not like I have a choice, she'd come here and cut my head off if I didn't and then I'd get in trouble. I'd rather not." Said Kukai and then he added, "Besides, I'll get to see you-know-who if I go right? That's definitely a plus side right there."

"That's what the others said too." Said Nagihiko with a smile "After such a long time, this is a perfect opportunity."

"No kidding." Replied Kukai with a laugh and then he turned to Musashi. "Can you wait for a few minutes, I'll go get my brother."

"Of course sir." Said Musashi "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks a lot." And then Kukai went inside the house and called his brother. "Daichi, wake up you lazy bum!"  
"Hm, five more minutes….ZZZzzzZZZzzz" replied Daichi.

Kukai took one of his pillows and hit Daichi on the head "Forget the five minutes, get up man!"

"OW! Kukai! You didn't have to hit me!" said Daichi as he rubbed his head "What's the big deal? We don't open after another hour you know. And since when did you get so energetic this early in the morning?"

"I'm not, but this time it's different." Said Kukai. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs quick. Every second counts, now move, move, move!"

"Okay, okay I'm moving, I'm moving sheesh…" as Daichi got up and was getting some clothes to wear he asked his brother "What's the hurry anyway? I don't remember anything supposed to happen today."

"Yeah, well change of plans." Said Kukai. "We're going to the palace."

"Huh?!?" Daichi dropped whatever he was holding and stared at his brother. "That's not a funny joke Kukai."

"Get over it because it's no joke. Because if it was, the royal coachman wouldn't be there and there'd be no carriage waiting for us downstairs with Nagi and the others waiting in it." Said Kukai in a knowing tone.

"Are you serious?!?" asked Daichi, he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah I am, now get dressed already because people are waiting for us." Said Kukai "I'll meet you downstairs. I'll use the bathroom in my own room, just be done soon kay'?"

"M'kay, see you around Kukai." Said Daichi and then he muttered to himself "I can't believe she wasn't kidding…"

A few minutes later, Kukai and Daichi came out and went inside the carriage. Musashi soon started to drive them towards the palace, and as they were moving, all of them were engrossed with their own topic of conversation.

"So, did any of you think she was serious?" asked Miki.

"Nope, didn't think she was. Guess she wasn't kidding." Said Kukai with a sigh. "But what are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"Yeah, wont her parents somehow recognize us?" asked Daichi.

"That's true, but we don't really have a choice but to go." Said Nagihiko "And it is a chance to see her again, then so be it."

"I can't wait to see her." Said Ran happily "It's been weeks now and I'm just excited."

"I think we all are." Said Dia "I miss Amu-chan too."

"I don't think I'd like to see that Ryo guy again though." Muttered Kukai "He spells big time trouble in my book. Plus, the fact that he knows me doesn't make it better on my part."

"Leave him alone Kukai, we'll all be there. And with Utau there I doubt the guy can do anything to you at all." Said Rima.

"Even if Utau wasn't there I doubt he could do anything at all." Said Miki in a knowing tone. To her, Ryo didn't seem like he stood a fighting chance against Kukai at all.

"True, the guy's nothing to you now." Said Ran "It's not like you did anything wrong to begin with. You don't have to be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid, but I don't want to get caught ripping him apart if he tries anything." Said Kukai seriously.

All of them continued to talk a bit more when Musashi suddenly pulled into a stop. "Minna-san, we're all here." Musashi told them "I am to guide you all to the palace now that we've arrived."

At first none of them made any comments, they couldn't see things much from inside the carriage. As they got out though, most of their mouths were wide open in shock, awe and amazement. They've seen the palace afar, but never this up close and personal.

"Wow…" muttered Daichi "It's…huge…"

"Huge? More like gigantic…" continued Kukai.

"Utau-chan lives in a place like this~desu?" asked Su in shock. "She must be so lucky…."

"I knew it was big….but this is just crazy…" said Ran.

"I second that." Replied Miki.

"Um…." Musashi couldn't help but laugh at all their shocked expressions, but he needed to get them inside.

"Oh!" exclaimed Dia "Minna, we're being rude."

"Sorry…" they all spoke in unison.

Musashi shook his head and responded. "Not to worry, it's a normal reaction for anyone. But I would like it if you allowed me to take you inside rather than just standing here."

"Yes of course, we didn't mean to space out like that." Said Miki with a smile "We're really sorry Musashi-san."

"No it's honestly fine. And please just call me by my first name." said Musashi "Kindly come with me." He told them as he started walking and leading the way.

Musashi led them to the entrance gate and then inside the palace itself. Kukai and the others continued to stare in awe at the huge place. Once inside, Musashi led them to the throne room and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice from inside.

"Please observe proper behavior when inside." Said Musashi as he looked at the others and they all nodded in reply.

They all followed Musashi inside and then they saw the king and queen seated there, right along with Ikuto and Utau. Aruto looked at Musashi and the others with confusion.

"Musashi, what brings you here? And who are these people?" he asked.

"Your highness, they're guests." Replied Musashi with a bow.

"It's our pleasure to be here sire." Started Dia as she bowed too, followed by all the others.

"Father…" started Utau as she looked at her parents "I…I was the one who brought them here. I told Musashi to fetch them and bring them here…"

"This was your doing Utau?" asked Aruto surprised.

"Yes, well….yes it is…" replied Utau "I just wanted them to pay a visit to their friend….she's the girl Ikuto found…"

"Well if she has so many friends then whys is she here?" A voice suddenly spoke. When they all turned around, they saw Mai there.

"That's none of your concern Mai, this is no business of yours." Said Utau.  
"Actually it is. As Ikuto-koi's future wife…" she started.

"Future…wife?" muttered Kukai in shock. "So this was the Mai that Utau told me about? Harsh…"

"She's the girl Utau was talking about?" asked Daichi in a low whisper.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Replied Kukai.

"Ouch, man tough luck for him." Said Daichi as he glanced at Ikuto.

"Definitely…" agreed Kukai.

Ikuto had it, when will this girl give up an get it through her thick head that he wasn't and never will be interested. "Mai…" he started in a warning tone.

"Yes?" asked Mai sweetly.

Utau rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh please…"

"How many times do I have to repeat it Mai? Is it that hard to get it into your thick head that one: I will never be interested in you. Two: I never was and three: do you want me to say it again? I'd rather marry a cow." With that said, Ikuto walked out the throne room, not bothering to look back and slammed the door behind him.

"…" everyone was silent. Utau smiled triumphantly at what Ikuto just did, and well….the others were trying to hold back their fit of laughter, even Musashi.

"Well that was…entertaining." Said Utau silently.

A few more minutes later… "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mai screamed again and Kukai had to cover his ears since he happened to be nearest to her.

"I think I need my ears checked after this…" muttered Kukai.

Daichi and the others twitched, even Aruto and Souko. "Mai…please stop." Said Aruto with a sigh.

"Why?!? Why doesn't he like me!!!!! It's not fair!!! It's that wretched girl's fault!!! Let her go back already!" screamed Mai. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

Utau paid no heed to her and spoke "And I think we can be excused now father." Said Utau, she smiled at the others and gestured for them to follow her out the throne room. Dia and everyone else gave one last bow before following Utau out the door.

As all of them got out the door, Utau dismissed Musashi and thanked him for everything before she turned to the others completely. "Well? How do find the palace?" she asked them.

"Great. But I'd rather not have that woman near me. Man my ears feel like they're going to pop out any minute now." Said Kukai.

"What was up with that girl?" asked Miki.

"She's a pain isn't she~nya?" Yoru suddenly came and approached them. He sighed as he spoke again "The whole palace heard her scream~nya."

"And why is that not such a surprise?" asked Daichi sarcastically "I think the whole town could have heard her."

"Well, I have to apologize for Mai's…unwell behavior." Said Utau. "She's always like this. This isn't the first time it happened so it isn't such a shock."

"How can your parents stand her anyway. I'd be running out of that room if I were there." Said Kukai.

"My parents and her parents happen to be good friends. Pain how she uses that to her advantage." Said Utau with a sigh.

"She sure got dumped big time by Ikuto though." Said Ran.

"Ikuto's just being nice to her. And it's not like he wasn't telling the truth at that." Said Utau. "Mai brought this upon herself, so there isn't any need for Ikuto to feel guilty about it."

"True." They all replied in unison.

"Now come on. I meant what I said, you guys probably want to see Amu right?" asked Utau.

"That would be nice Utau-chan." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Come with me. Let's go to her room." Said Utau as the others soon started walking and followed right behind her.

They walked in the huge halls and into Amu's room. Her room was in the far corner, right next to Utau's and very near Ikuto's room too. Utau knocked on the door and then went inside. All of them slowly walked in and saw Tadase, Kairi, Ikuto and Tsukasa there too.

"Utau? What are you doing he-.." Amu didn't finish as she saw the faces of her friends.

"Surprise Hinamori, long time no see!" greeted Kukai with a smile.

"Kukai!" called Amu "Minna! You're all here!"

"We wouldn't miss seeing you for the world Amu." Said Rima with a smile as she went over to hug her friend.

"Ohaiyo Amu-chan, it's been quite long hasn't it?" said Nagihiko with a smile then he looked over at Tadase. "You too Hotori-kun. It's been long."

"Fujisaki-kun?" asked Tadase in shock "Eto… Souma-kun's here too."

"Yup, it's been a while Tadase." Said Kukai with a thumbs up. "Looks like you've changed a bit."

"You did as well Souma-kun, but you still do act the same." Said Tadase with a laugh.

"Of course!" said Kukai with a grin.

"Looks like everyone's here. Nice to see all of you again after such a long time." Said Tsukasa with a smile.

"Tsukasa-san!" exclaimed Miki. "Nice to see you too."

"Ne Kukai, what are you all doing here?" asked Amu.

"Well, Saaya and her mother took a leave for three days. This is the second day, they'll be back tomorrow night." Said Dia.

"So Utau took us here an here we are Amu-chan!" said Ran happily.

"Arigatou Utau, you don't know how much this means to me." Said Amu with a warm smile.

"It was nothing, we're friends aren't we? And I knew you felt rather lonely." Said Utau "It was my pleasure to take them here."

Amu soon started to catch up with what's been happening while she was away. "Gomen Rima, she's giving you a hard time because I was gone." Apologized Amu.

"It's nothing Amu, at least you're safe here, and that's all that matters now." Said Rima with a smile.

"But, you guys have done so much for me already." Said Amu "I can't just leave you guys there."

"We wont be left there Amu-chan, we'll find our own way out." Said Nagihiko "You need not to worry about us."

"He's right Amu-chan, we're all just happy you fell into the right hands when you disappeared." Said Dia.

"That's why we want to thank you as well Ikuto-kun~desu." Said Su as she looked over at Ikuto.

"Su's right, if it wasn't for you, and if you didn't save Amu-chan, something could have happened to her." Said Miki with a smile "We really do owe you."

"You have but our biggest thanks and gratitude Ikuto-kun." Said Dia with a smile.

"It was nothing." Replied Ikuto.

"Where's Yaya? Didn't she come along?" asked Amu.

"Oh that, Yaya went somewhere with her family today, they're out of town." Said Kukai "Temari-oneesan closed the academy for the day to take care of Ami."

"Oh I see…" said Amu and she asked "How is Ami by the way?"

Everyone stared for a while and Ikuto kept his eyes on Amu. Kukai sighed and spoke "Well, she's fine to say the least…but…"

"But?" asked Amu.

"But she does miss you…a lot." Said Kukai.

"Oh…." Replied Amu and then she gave off a sad smile "If you go visit can you tell her I miss her too and that I'm sorry didn't get to visit in a while."

"We told her you were busy." Said Miki. "She just…well she said she's looking forward to having you there again."

"I miss her lots too, but things are….complicated right now, and I don't want to end up dragging her into things." Said Amu.

"I'm sure you'll get to see her again Amu." Said Utau with a smile "We'll help you with it, in any possible way we can."

"Thanks Utau." Smiled Amu.

Soon someone else spoke. "Anyway, what are we going to do now~nya?" asked Yoru. He wanted to break the sad aura surrounding them.

"Hm, good question…" started Utau "Would you guys like some kind of tour?"

"No it's alright. We don't mind much anyway." Said Ran.

"Speaking of which, what was with that girl Mai?" asked Kukai "She has issues or anything with you Ikuto?"

"No, I don't have anything to do with her. She's the one who keeps following me around. It's annoying really." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"How could t not be?" asked Miki sarcastically.

"Have you met her already?" Amu asked her friends.

"Yeah, we have and it wasn't all that pleasant. What about you Amu-chan? She didn't seem to like you when she talked about you earlier." Said Ran.

"That's because she has huge issues. Ikuto doesn't like her, and just because he spends more time with Amu, she gets al jealous about it and blames Amu too." Said Utau with a sigh.  
"Well, she's got her own problems now. I think you made things quite clear with her." Said Rima as she looked at Ikuto.

"No, she won't stop there, I tried it once and it just happened again." Said Ikuto.

"Wow, tough luck…" said Daichi.

All of them continued to talk, and unknown to them, Nikaidou and Yukairi were summoned to the throne room, just shortly after Mai gave up and left. Aruto and Souko wanted to talk to them about something important and thus, they were called.

"You called for us sire?" asked Yukairi.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nikaidou confused.

"We wanted to talk to you both about something." Stated Aruto.

"And what would that be sire?" asked Yukairi with a questioning look.

"It's about Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto in particular." Said Aruto. "Has he been acting…strange to you lately?" he asked.

"Strange? In what way sire?" asked Nikaidou.

"I'm not so sure myself. But one of Mai's complains got to me. She mentioned Ikuto spending much more time with that girl he rescued and the fact that Ikuto seemed quite angry when the girl was insulted by Mai." Explained Aruto.

"Yes, he has been spending a lot of time in that room. So has Tadase and the lot of them." Said Yukairi, even she was sharp enough to notice that.

"Why do you think so?" asked Souko.

"We don't have much of a clue either, but that girl must be something special if Ikuto-kun is willing to visit her daily and defend her." Said Nikaidou.

"Yes, that girl…Amu was it? Somehow, Ikuto seems to pay extra attention to her. And why is it that I have this feeling that her name is familiar to me. As if I've heard it before." Said Aruto.

"But she doesn't look familiar to us." Said Souko. "Utau herself has begun to act strange as well."

"She's been changing, but I don't think it's for the worse. I myself think that she's been improving." Said Yukairi. She can see Utau smile more, and is more active now. Yukairi found it relieving to see Utau so happy.

"Yes, but what's been highly bothering me is what's causing them to change." Stated Aruto.

"Sire, maybe they just need some time, it's definitely working for them." Said Nikaidou. "They haven't looked this happy in quite some time."

"I know that, but it hurts me personally as a father not to know what's happening with my own children." Said Aruto sadly.

"We haven't paid much attention to them have we?" asked Souko, and she knows that she's right about that.

"As Kairi had said, they've been raised to follow orders. Not much freedom has been handed down to them, not until now that is." Said Yukairi.

"Maybe they are improving for the better sire." Started Nikaidou "You could always talk to them about it."

"Yes, but would they listen?" asked Aruto. "They rarely do these days."

"It won't hurt to try and ask them would it? Possibility is, they're afraid to open up." Said Yukairi "It's been nothing but their duties, those are the things they always hear from you sire, and it might have had a big affect on things."

"Yes, maybe it would be best to try and talk to them about other things." Agreed Aruto. "Nikaidou?" he called again.

"Yes sire?" asked Nikaidou.

"Those people, kids, that Utau had brought here…do you know them?" asked Aruto. "They're from town aren't they? And the others worked for Tsugumu's family."

"Yes, I know the boy and his brother. They're the Soumas, they run a restaurant and a shop down town. They're very kind boys sire." Explained Nikaidou "And I know the boy with the purple hair. He's known to be a member of the Fujisaki family, the owners of the most famous dance academy in town."

"I see. Utau seems quite attached to them." Said Aruto.

"Yes she is…." Said Nikaidou. He remembered when Kukai spoke with Utau so informally in town and she didn't seem to mind. He's been having his doubts but he didn't say anything for her found it better for Aruto and Souko to talk to their own daughter and son.

"Well…anyway, I thank you for your time. That was all I needed to know." Said Aruto with a smile. "I will try to talk to them. Thank you for that advice."

"Not a problem sire, we're happy to be of service any time." Said Yukairi.

"Thank you, both of you." Said Souko with a smile.

"The pleasure was ours." Said Nikaidou.

"Now, that is all. You are both free and dismissed for now. Thank you once again." Said Aruto.

Nikaidou and Yukairi bowed and soon went out the throne room. As they got outside, Nikaidou sighed and spoke. "Ne, you noticed it too right? When they started to change." He asked.

Yukairi nodded. "It's hard to miss actually. I think they're changing for the better."

"True, but others seem to think they're both getting worse." Said Nikaidou as he remembered how many times Ikuto and Utau were called in because of complains.  
"Well, we'll just let them think what they want to think." Said Yukairi "And the issue of the upcoming ball is there too."

"Mai and Ryo being here doesn't make it better for any of them." Said Nikaidou with a sigh and then he asked "What do you think is going to happen?"

"It's up to them and their family to sort things out now. Let's just hope these friends that Utau and Ikuto have don't let them down." Said Yukairi.

"Looks like there's much more to look forward to." Said Nikaidou "You never know what can happen."

And he was right, who knows what can happen next? Now all they had to do, all they could do is wait. Mai and Ryo, the ball, the king and queen's goals and roles with their children. With so many things to worry about in the future, what's going to happen along the way? Will Ikuto and Utau really get through smoothly, or will something suddenly ruin it along the way? It's true, there is indeed much to look forward to….

**Authors Note: Thank you again everyone for all the reviews! :D I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks you guys! :D**


	21. Royal Interruptions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Thank you to everyone that Reviewed! Thank you all so much!!! I'm happy you guys like the story so far. :D**

**-This chapter, as promised, has all the parings in it, but I added a few things to make it more interesting…**

**-Please tell me what you think of this chapter, please Review. :D thanks again everyone. **

**-I wont say any more about this chapter so…On with the story!!! **

**Royal Interruptions!**

Previously, Yukairi and Nikaidou were called to talk with the king and queen. The two of them shared their own personal opinions unto what they think was causing the Tsukiyomi children to change. Now, on the other hand, Ikuto and Utau had their own plans for the day.

They had all decided to explore the palace and take a look around since they all got bored staying in one room all the time. Amu was well enough to take walks and she didn't mind as long as she got a chance to go out of the room. They happened to be splitting up, and all agreed to meet up back inside the room after a few hours.

**In The Royal Gardens **

The royal garden was as beautiful as any well-cared garden but much bigger. Yoru took Miki, Ran and Daichi there, he became their official tour guide. He told them that they royals loved the gardens and took care of it more often than any other part of the castle.

Miki was mesmerized by the large variety of flowers, even she hasn't seen this many in one place. "Sugoi, there're so many of them!!" she exclaimed.

"Of course~nya!" said Yoru with a nod "Queen Souko loves flowers."

"Sure looks like it, these are too much." Said Daichi with a laugh.

"There's a rose garden down at the back too~nya." Said Yoru.

"Really?" asked Ran surprised "How big is this place?"

"Pretty big~nya." Said Yoru. "We're only half way through the garden itself." And they could just imagine how much bigger it really was.

"Not much of a surprise there. It is the palace after all." Said Daichi with a shrug, but even he didn't imagine anything like this from the rumors he's heard about the palace itself.

"I guess the saying goes, you really do have to see it before you believe it." Said Miki.

All four of them continued to walk around the garden when even they decided to split up. Daichi and Ran decided to stay in the main garden while Yoru offered to take Miki to the rose garden.

Daichi stayed with Ran and the two of them were again alone with each other after such a long time. "Ne Ran…" started Daichi.

"Hm?" asked Ran as she continued to admire the scene around her.

"You and I never get to spend much time together anymore don't we?" asked Daichi and there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No…we don't…" muttered Ran in agreement. "You rarely come around now. You're pretty busy huh?"

"So are you." Stated Daichi "The Yamabukis have been pushing you to your limits a lot these days."

"Yeah, especially with the Amu-chan being missing incident. They've been twice as harsh now." Said Ran with a sigh.

"Are you getting hurt in there?" asked Daichi concerned. He's seen what's happened to Amu, heard the things that have happened and he certainly didn't want thereto come a time that those things would happen to Ran.

"No, Rima-chan's been the one who's been doing most of the work now." Said Ran sadly. "I'm not hurt though…"

"That's good. I was worried something could have happened to you in there." Said Daichi with a sigh.

"You know, things were much more peaceful before when they weren't around." Said Ran.

"Everyone thinks that, and it's true." Agreed Daichi with a nod. "But you could never know what could happen next time, so everyone has to be prepared for the worst."

"Yeah…" agreed Ran

"So Ran…" Daichi spoke again, his tone changing into something else this time.

"What is it?" asked Ran confused.

"Would you….you know, of ever we have another free time…would you…" he was having a hard time saying it.

"Would I what?" asked Ran confused as she looked at him while waiting.

"Do you want to like, go somewhere with me?" asked Daichi, and he sounded kind of nervous.  
"Go…somewhere…with you?" asked Ran again, and she was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I mean if you'd want, you know just the two of us." Clarified Daichi. "Alone."

"Oh…" Ra didn't speak for a few minutes and she was thinking _"Is he…is he really?!?" _

"Ran? You okay?" asked Daichi, for a while he already thought he was being rejected "Um… you can say no if you don't want to go. It's fine."

Ran snapped out of it, and she asked "Are you trying to…ask me to go with you…like a date?"

Daichi blushed "Well…yeah I guess so."

Ran smiled wildly and gave him a hug "I'd love to go!"

Daichi got caught by surprise and he soon hugged her back "Really? You'd go?" he asked her a bit shocked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Ran "I'd really like that."

"_Yes! She said yes!!"_ thought Daichi happily. He broke the hug with Ran and scratched the back of his head "I'm glad you want to go Ran, I'm seriously happy right now."

"I am too." She told him with a smile.

"Listen Ran, there's something I want to tell you…something important." Said Daichi as he thought, _"I might as well tell her, Kukai did tell me to tell her a long time ago. It's now or never…"_

"What's wrong?" asked Ran worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I just wanted you to know…" started Daichi.

Ran was waiting patiently for whatever it was he wanted to tell her. "I want you to know that, for a long time now….Ran I….I really…I really lik--…" before Daichi could continue he was cut off by voice in the background.

"Souma-san." It was Kairi and he was looking for them.

"K-Kairi?!?" asked Ran in surprise.

"Kairi…" muttered Daichi "Why? Why now?"

"Hai. Was I interrupting something?" asked Kairi as he looked over from Ran to Daichi.

"No…not at all…" said Daichi "It's fine. Is there something wrong?" he asked Kairi, he really did hope there was a good reason behind him coming here.

"Hai, my sister wanted to talk to Utau-chan, she said it was for one of her suitor arrangements again. I wanted to ask if you knew where she was." Said Kairi.

"Oh, I think she went with Kukai somewhere." Said Daichi, he thought about it, but he never remembered Kukai saying anything about where they were going.

"Oh alright thank you. I'm sorry again if I intruded in anything." Apologized Kairi.

"No problem." Said Daichi.

As Kairi left, Ran turned back to look at Daichi and asked "So, what was it you were about to tell me again?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh um…it's nothing important. I'll…I'll just tell you some other time. I uh…I just wanted your opinion on something…hehe." Daichi laughed nervously and hoped that Ran would buy it.

"Um…okay…" Ran knew something didn't feel right, but she decided to let it go. "Just tell me soon okay?" she told him with a smile.

"Sure…" said Daichi with a smile. He and Ran continued to walk around the garden again after that and as they did so, Daichi had one thought in his head. _"I can't believe I blew it. Man, if only there weren't any interruptions…I'll tell her next time…I hope…" _

**Meanwhile in the Rose Garden**

Yoru happily took Miki to the rose garden. One of the most beautiful places in the whole palace. The Rose Garden was well hidden at the back of the main garden itself, visitors rarely got to see it, and Miki was one of the few who had the chance thanks to Yoru.

"This place is amazing." Exclaimed Miki as she looked around her.

"It's even prettier at night time~nya." Said Yoru "It's like the whole garden lights up because of the moon's light~nya."

"That must be a beautiful sight to see. How lucky." Stated Miki with a smile.

"You sure do like flowers~nya." Stated Yoru, he could see how happy Miki was when they got there.

"Of course I do. They're beautiful and work of art, and I love anything to do with art and something that involves hard work and patience." Said Miki "It's soothing here too."

"Hm, you look like you're good at art too Miki~nya." Complimented Yoru.

"I enjoy art, it's what I do." Said Miki "Amu-chan said it's a talent I have."

"Sure looks like you're talented~nya." Said Yoru with a smile "Wish I was."

"What about you Yoru? What are the things you like to do?" asked Miki, now that she thought about it, she didn't know much about Yoru's personal life at all.

"I like anything exciting, being free to do things I want~nya. I don't really mind anything~nya." He told her with a shrug.

"No hobbies?" asked Miki shocked.

"Nothing specific~nya. I've been here in the palace long, and I rarely got t do anything since Ikuto and Utau got busy~nya." Said Yoru.

"That's kind of sad isn't it? Always being stuck here that is." Said Miki, she didn't mean anything, but she just thought there was more to life than being here all the time.

"I know~nya, but I'm pretty used to it by now. And Ikuto and Utau are too~nya." Said Yoru. "They saved me, so I owe them something~nya."

"Saved you?" asked Miki shocked "How?"

"They took me in, my parents…I never really met them~nya. You could say I was abandoned." Said Yoru.

"_Just like Rima…"_ thought Miki sadly _"Her parents left her too, but she knew them at least…" _

"Don't worry about it~nya, I have Ikuto and Utau now, so I'm okay." Said Yoru with a smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry if it bothered you." Apologized Miki.

"No, it's fine~nya." Replied Yoru. "What about you~nya? How did you end up in Amu's place?" he asked her.

"I was taken in, along with Dia, Ran and Su. Tsugumu-san took good care of us. Well…that was when he was still alive though. Now its pretty different." Said Miki with a sigh.

"The Yamabukis are giving you trouble~nya." said Yoru. "Kairi told us a bit of what you told him~nya."

"Yeah, things have been a bit difficult now." Admitted Miki "That's why we're glad that Ikuto-kun found Amu-chan."

"Ikuto's always been misunderstood~nya." Said Yoru "But he seems better now. We all think it's because of Amu~nya."

"Amu-chan?" asked Miki shocked "What did she do?"

"We don't really know~nya, but ever since Amu's been here, Ikuto rarely leaves her alone." Said Yoru "He follows her around all the time."

"Really? Wow and Amu-chan doesn't mind?" asked Miki.

"She does most of the time, but sometimes she doesn't mind it at all~nya." Said Yoru.

"_Well that's new…I wonder…"_ thought Miki with a smile.

The two of them walked together and talked. They got to know each other better and Miki remembered the time when she saw Yoru at the markets lost, and the time he helped him out when Sir Daniel had pushed her to the ground. Miki smiled as she got to know Yoru and she was happy she's got a new friend.

"So Miki~nya, where do you want to go now?" asked Yoru

"Anywhere is fine actually." Said Miki. "But I really did enjoy it here. Thanks a lot for taking me here Yoru." She said with a smile.

"No problem~nya, anytime you want." Said Yoru with a smile.

"Thanks again, we should hang out some time." Suggested Miki _"What am I doing? In fact, what am I saying?" _she thought to herself.

"Sure thing~nya." Said Yoru. "It was nice today."

"Yeah, I had lots of fun with you." Said Miki with a smile.

"Yup, I did too~nya. We can go somewhere else if you want." Said Yoru.

"That's a nice offer but this time you can choose and I'll just follow." Said Miki "It was fair enough you took me here Yoru. I just hope I didn't bore you."

"Nope~nya. I had fun too. I think that you're a really great per-…" Yoru was about to tell her how much he enjoyed having her around, but….

"Yoru-san." Yoru turned around and he found one of the maids approaching him.

Yoru sighed and asked "What's going on~nya?"

"Aruto-sama has duties for you attend to." Said the maid. "He's calling for you immediately."

"Oh…okay…tell him I'll be there soon~nya." Said Yoru.

The maid left in a hurry to go to the king and Yoru sighed. He turned to Miki and spoke "Gomene~nya, I was sure that I'd be free today." Said Yoru apologetically.

Miki was sad that he had things to do, but she didn't show it. "It's okay, you can go Yoru. I'll go look for Dia and the others and go with them. Thanks again for everything."

"Alright~nya, I'm really sorry Miki~nya." And with that he hurriedly left.

Miki sighed and started walking back away from the rose garden. "Well, it was fun while it lasted…Your sure seems busy around here. I hope I get to spend time with him again next time…"

**In The Royal Meadow**

Yes, they had a meadow, they were that rich. The Royal Meadow could be found right next to the palace. It was in a separate land, but it was just a few steps away from the palace itself. It was a wide meadow, it wasn't that big but still big nevertheless, that was mostly used for horse riding. Ikuto would come here at times, if not to ride horses, this was his and Utau's secret passage to their hidden place in the forest.

Utau wanted some peace and quiet so she took Kukai to the royal meadow. She bought some food, a blanket and a basket, she wanted to have a picnic, or something like that. Once they got there, Kukai stared at the meadow in awe "You guys…own this place?" asked Kukai.

"Yes we do. The family comes here most of the time, for well…family time. Plus there are horses in the stables down there that can be used here." Said Utau.

Kukai continued to stare in awe. "You guys sure are loaded, but that shouldn't even be such a surprise anymore."

Utau laughed "I'm sorry if I shocked you, I didn't mean to." She told him honestly.

"No that's fine. I don't really mind that much about the meadow thing." Said Kukai with a smile.

Kukai and Utau sat down on the lush green grass. They set out the blanket, basket ad the food. Utau sat on the blanket and so did Kukai, he was across Utau.

"It's amazing out here. Very relaxing." Said Utau with a smile as her hair was being blown by the cool breeze.

"True, you guys are pretty lucky to have such a huge place here." Said Kukai as he looked around his surroundings.

"Yes, but you're lucky enough to have your freedom Kukai, unlike you, I'm stuck here remember?" she reminded him sadly.

"Hey, you sure don't act like a spoiled kid, so it's cool right? You have us now." Encouraged Kukai.

"Thanks, but I might not be a spoiled kid, but I have to marry a spoiled prince, or noble at least…" muttered Utau.

Kukai heard and he sighed, he didn't expect Utau to talk about marriage, but now that she's starting, his feelings were taking over again. "Right…you _have_ to marry a prince…" he muttered.

"That's right, I don't want to though." Said Utau.

"Is there a fat chance that your parents would miraculously change that rule?" asked Kukai.

Utau was shocked with the question, she never expected him to ask something like that, but she still answered nevertheless. "No, I would want them to though, but I don't know if it could even happen." She told him.

"Of course…sorry I asked." Replied Kukai with a sigh.

"It's fine, but it kind of caught me off guard. What made you ask me something like that?" asked Utau confused.

"It's just something that happened to pass my mind." Said Kukai "Nothing much, just a passing thought that's all."

"I see…." Replied Utau, but she didn't seem convinced.

Kukai saw the pained expression on Utau's face. He knew that she knew he was hiding something from her and he hated the fact that he wasn't telling her everything. Kukai sighed and then suddenly, a thought came back to him.

"_Come on Kukai! Be a man and fight!"_ Rima had told him that.

"_Who cares if it's hard Kukai? Go for it and fight for her!"_ Daichi had told him the same thing…

"_I'm sure Utau-chan knows enough to make the right choice and choose you." _Nagi had assured with a smile.

Those thoughts flew into Kukai's head and then he sighed. He knew his friends were right, accepted by society or not, Utau had the right to know…to know how he felt….

"Utau…" started Kukai, even he didn't know how long it would take him before he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yes Kukai?" asked Utau.

"I have something important to tell you. And I want you to understand that I mean it, every word." Said Kukai confidently.

"Okay…" replied Utau.

"Utau, you trust me right? And you know that I'd never lie to you." Said Kukai, he was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes of course I know that. I owe you, and I'm sure I do trust you Kukai." Replied Utau.

"Alright, Utau this is important to me, and I want you to just hear me out." Said Kukai.

"You know I will." Replied Utau.

"Listen Utau, I know that…well I'm not royalty, no noble and I'm not rich. I can't even compare to what Tadase has…" he started. "At first, I never imagine being friends with you or your brother, but here we are now. I owe you too, for what you did for Hnamori, they're my family too and it means a lot to me."

"Kukai…where are you getting at? And I don't care if you aren't rich." She assured him.

"I know that, and I guess that's one of the many things that make you unique." Said Kukai with a smile "You're fun to hang out with, and not to mention…well you're really…beautiful inside and out." He blushed when he said that, and so did Utau, her face was beat red.

Kukai continued "A lot of guys are after you Utau, and I wouldn't be surprised why…but I want to let you know that…I'm always here when you need me. I can't give you much, especially if you need money, but I'm always here. I'll always be here…" he took her hands into his and leaned a bit closer.

This was so unlike Kukai that Utau was staring at him wide-eyed at what he was saying. She couldn't believe what he was telling her and if she didn't know better, it was as if…Kukai was trying to tell her…that he…somehow…

"Utau, are you okay?" asked Kukai worried as she was staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I- sorry for that. Anyway, what were you saying?" asked Utau.

"Well…to wrap things up, Utau I want you to know, no matter what happens that I…I really…I think that I…I lo-…" Kukai was about to make the confession of his life when…

"It's You!" Ryo just had to ruin it….

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" asked Utau annoyed.

Kukai was annoyed too. He surely didn't expect anyone to come here so suddenly, especially if it was the last person he wanted to see. "Oh boy…here comes the creep…" muttered Kukai.

"Utau, what in the world is the meaning of this?! Why is that commoner even here?" asked Ryo "I'll call the guards!"

"Oh no you won't." stopped Utau.

"What?!?" asked Ryo shocked and pissed off. "And why not?"

"Because Ryo, I brought him here. Father and mother already know, they're guests. And the reason why he's here is none of your concern." State Utau seriously.

Ryo was fuming as he asked "And you're telling me now that you'd rather spend time with him than with me?"

"Dude, I have a name, and just to let you know, I think she'd rather watch paint dry than spend time with you." Said Kukai with a glare, he seriously didn't like this guy, he gave Kukai a bad feeling.

"Excuse me?!" asked Ryo shocked.

"Do you want him to repeat that Ryo?" asked Utau.

"…" Ryo gave Kukai a death glare and muttered "You'll pay for this commoner."

As Ryo left, Utau and Kukai sighed, and soon they both ended up laughing. "Where did he come from?" asked Kukai.

"I don't know but I'm glad he's gone." Said Utau. A little later, they heard Kairi's voice approaching.

"Utau-san I was looking for you." Stated Kairi and he was panting hard.

"Kairi? What's going on?" asked Utau confused.

"My sister is looking for you, she said she needed to discuss something with you." He told her.

"I see, okay then, tell her I'll be there right away." Said Utau, as Kairi nodded and left.

Utau looked over at Kukai and sighed "Looks like our break needs to be cut short."

"Nah, it's okay I had fun. Come on, she might be waiting for you. I'll walk you there." Said Kukai.

"Thanks Kukai." Replied Utau with a smile as they picked up their stuff and walked away from the meadow.

As they were walking Kukai smiled and thought. _"Well I blew it for now…no thanks to Ryo, but I will tell her…wait for me Utau…."_

**In The Royal Ballroom**

Tadase had taken Dia, Su, Nagihiko and Rima inside the royal ballroom. The four of them were left there because Tadase said he had to go somewhere and he'd be right back. So the others agreed to wait there for Tadase and just spend some time there together.

The royal ballroom was bigger than most of the rooms but a bit smaller than the throne room. This is where balls would be held and the room was big because of the dancing and other performances at times.

Nagihiko looked around them and spoke "Hm, sounds like we're here for a while until Hotori-kun comes back."

"We'll just have to wait for him here then." Said Dia.

"What can we do now~desu?" asked Su.

"True, we can't just sit here until he comes back, that's just too boring." Said Rima with a sigh.

"Hm what can we do? This place is big and all, but we're all alone here." Said Dai as she looked around the empty room.

"…" Nagihiko stayed silent for a moment and then an idea suddenly hit him. He looked over at Dia and around the room and then he spoke "I have an idea."

"Which would be…what exactly?" asked Rima confused.

Nagihiko looked at Rima and asked "Would you like to dance?"

Rima looked at him shocked "Are you crazy? Where did that come from?" she asked him. "And I don't know how to dance."

"Dancing is fun Rim-chan, plus it'll pass us the time too." Smiled Nagihiko. "We are in a huge ballroom, we might as well make the most of it."

"B-but we don't have any music…" objected Rima. "And it's easy for you to say because you're good at this stuff. You grew up in a dance academy."

"Dia-chan can sing for us." Suggested Nagihiko as he glanced at Dia.

"I'd love to." Replied Dia with a smile.

"Come on Rima-chan, trust me. I promise not to step on you." Nagihiko told her.

"I'm the one who should be afraid of stepping on you." Muttered Rima, but then she ended up agreeing anyway, seeing as Nagihiko was not letting this go easily. "Fine, but just one dance."

"That's all I'm asking for Rima-chan." Replied Nagihiko with a smile.

Soon enough Nagihiko took Rima's hand in his and they started to dance at the center of the ballroom. Dia started to sign a slow beautiful melody. As they started dancing Nagihiko would lead and Rima would follow. Rima was a bit more conscious of her actions than Nagihiko was, but Nagihiko didn't mind it.

They continued to dance and Rima soon found herself looking into Nagihiko's eyes. She couldn't seem to turn away and Nagihiko didn't seem to keep his eyes off of her either. Dia noticed this while she was singing and so did Su.

"I knew something was going on between them~desu." Said Su happily. "They suddenly got along better after Amu-chan stayed here and they were much closer too."

Dia continued to sing, but she highly agreed with what Su had said, those two had gotten along better and there were even times when they would be seen holding hands.

Nagihiko and Rima seemed to be in their own world. They failed to hear what Su just said, and now it was like it was just the two of them in that room and no one else was there with them.

As Nagihiko looked into Rima's eyes something came over him. He drew himself closer to her and her face was now red. Rima didn't know what Nagihiko was up to but it seemed like she didn't mind. As Dia and Su watched in amazement, Rima began to close her eyes and Nagihiko did too.

"This is it~desu." Whispered Su excitedly. And she was right, their faces were just a few more millimeters apart and then…

"Fujisaki-kun, I'm back-…" It was Tadase and…well…he was back.

Nagihiko and Rima both snapped out of it. Rima pulled away from Nagihiko and blushed madly. She looked over at Tadase who was staring at both of them with a confused look….

"Oh…um…did I come at a bad time?" asked Tadase, by this time Dia had stopped singing too.

"Hotori-kun, you were just a…a but early that's all." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Oh…do you want me to leave again?" asked Tadase.

"No, that's quite alright Hotori-kun. We were waiting for you anyway." Said Nagihiko, he glanced over at Rima for a while and then turned away.

"Um…somewhere you wanted to take us now?" asked Dia breaking the awkward moment.

"Yes, actually." Replied Tadase.

"Alright, let's get going everyone." Said Dia with a smile.

Rima quickly followed after Dia and walked away. Nagihiko sighed and whispered to himself, _"If only Hotori-kun didn't barge in so suddenly….I wander what could have happened?" _and with that thought, he and Su also followed after Tadase, Dia and a still blushing Rima…

**Somewhere in the Palace**

Ikuto was with Amu and they both walked all around the palace together. They never stopped at a specific place like any of the others, it was as if Ikuto just wanted Amu there with him and it didn't matter where they went.

Amu was silent for a moment and then she suddenly spoke. "Ne Ikuto…" she started.

"Hm?" Ikuto asked her.

"You know, you're wrong." She stated.  
"Wrong about what?" asked Ikuto confused.

"You told me that I was lucky to have people share my pain with me, much unlike you and Utau…" Amu told him.

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Ikuto. "And how am I wrong about that?"

"Because, you have people who are there to share your pain too…" stated Amu "You still have your parents, you have people like Tsukasa-san, Tadase-kun, Yoru and Kairi. And…"

"And what Amu?" asked Ikuto as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"And you have me here too." Said Amu as she blushed "I want to help you too. You've been there for me since I got here. I don't know why you're so nice to me, well aside from the fact that you're still a huge pervert…." Muttered Amu.

Ikuto chuckled but then he smiled "You're wiling to share my pain? You might regret that." Said Ikuto.

"Why would I?" asked Amu.

"My family isn't as perfect as they claim to be to others. As you can see, you've been here long enough to know we have our issues here." Said Ikuto "You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"But that didn't stop you from trying to help me, you got hurts lots too." Said Amu with a pout.

"I know, but I'd rather not have you involved." Said Ikuto.

"Why are you so negative when it comes o your family Ikuto?" asked Amu "Do you not like them that much?"

"Not like that, but I just wish that for once they listen to what I want not what they think I want." Said Ikuto with a sigh "It goes the same way for Utau too."

"Oh…." Amu stopped talking for a while and then a new question popped into her head. She turned back to Ikuto and asked "Ne Ikuto…you're always asked to meet different princesses and nobles right?"

"Yeah that's right, why?" asked Ikuto.

"Well then, shouldn't you be…like with someone right now?" asked Amu "You've met so many other girls, if it wasn't Mai then there has to be someone you're interested in right?"

"Someone I'm interested in?" Ikuto thought about her question and then answered. "There is this someone. She's not a royal though, but she's so different and I think I'm fond of her."

"Oh…" Amu felt a pang of jealousy in her heart but she shrugged it off. "She must be lucky, she caught your attention."

"What's this? Jealous are we?" asked Ikuto teasingly.

"What? No!" replied Amu while blushing madly.

Ikuto chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you know this girl really well."

"I do?" asked Amu confused.

"Yeah, she just happens to be so oblivious that whenever I tell her something, she doesn't seem to realize I was talking about her all along." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"Oh…that's…" Amu didn't know what to say, it shocked her when Ikuto told her that she knew this girl.

"Anyway, do you still not know who I'm talking about?" asked Ikuto confused.

"Nope." She replied plainly, but she was eager to know.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Replied Ikuto with a smirk.

"What?" asked Amu. She stepped back because Ikuto stepped closer. "What…are you doing?"

"I'm telling you who I'm talking about…" whispered Ikuto. He inched closer and when Amu stopped moving and was willing to listen…

"AHHH!" she screamed slightly because she felt someone slightly bite her ear. She moved away and pointed at Ikuto "You! You…bit me!"

"I guess I did Amu…." Replied Ikuto with a smirk. He laughed before he spoke again seriously this time "But honestly Amu, don't you still get it?" he asked.

"Get what?" asked Amu.

"Amu the girl I'm talking about…it's yo-…" Ikuto was about to tell her, tell her how much she meant to him, how much he cared…

Amu stared at him confused and then… "Ikuto…" Ikuto turned around and saw his father approaching him.

"Father?" asked Ikuto shocked.

Aruto turned to Amu and smiled "It's nice to see you today Amu-chan." He told her.

"Oh!" Amu bowed politely and spoke "It's an honor to see you again your highness."

"Father what brings you here?" asked Ikuto.

"I was just walking around when I happened to bump into you Ikuto." Said Aruto.

"Oh…" Ikuto didn't say anymore as his father started walking away.

"I'll be going now, it was nice to see you again Amu-chan." And with that Aruto left without another word.

Ikuto watched his father's disappearing figure and sighed, he could never tell what his own father was up to. He looked over at Amu and spoke "Come on, let's go meet back with the others, it's getting rather late. All your friends would have to go back home soon."

"Alright." Amu forgot what Ikuto was about to say, she was shocked about the king's coming and stayed silent as she walked back to the room with Ikuto.

Ikuto on the other hand didn't forget. _"Don't worry Amu, I'll tell you one day, and as much as I hate to admit it…I've already given in…Utau won, she was right all along…."_ And with that thought, he walked with her back to her room, still completely unknown to what his father's true motives may possibly be…

**Authors Note: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think afterwards. Please Review. Thank you so much everyone!!! :D**


	22. Invitations and Shocking Decisions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**-I wanted to thank you all so much!!! For all the support, ideas and Reviews. :D**

**-This chapter has a bit of Amuto in the end, there'll be more in the next chapter. **

**-The Yamabukis make a short appearance here again, but don't worry :))**

**-I hope that you guys like this chapter, please Review and tell me what you think about it. :D**

**-Thank you again everyone! On with the Story!!!!! Enjoy!!!!**

**Invitations and Shocking Decisions!**

It was bright and early in the morning once more. Amu had been very happy since yesterday. She finally got to see her friends, and she also got to spend some time with them too. Amu was happy and satisfied. All of them had left last night to go back to the mansion. The Yamabukis would be returning some time today and Amu hoped that nothing would go wrong and that no one would find out that they've been to the palace.

Amu got up and she decided to walk out of her room. She dressed herself and walked out of the room, and she then bumped into Tadase and Kairi.

"Tadase-kun…and Kairi too." She stated "Morning."

"Good morning Amu-chan." Greeted Tadase with a smile.

"A pleasant morning to you Hinamori-san." Said Kairi with a smile as well.

"Ne, where are you two headed to?" asked Amu confused. She rarely saw them by her room early in the morning.

"We just happened to pass by. We hope we didn't wake you." Said Tadase.

"No, I just came out the same time you guys happened to pass the room." Stated Amu then she asked "Have you seen Ikuto or Utau around?"

"Utau-chan went to town today. She's helping Sanjo-san hand out the invitations for the upcoming ball." Explained Tadase.

"Upcoming ball?" asked Amu confused, no one ever told her about it.

"Well…yes, the royals have arranged a ball a week from now." Started Kairi "Invitations are being sent out all over the town, nearby cities and even in other nearby kingdoms."

"It sounds like it's going to be quite a big event." Said Amu.

"It will be. The king and queen want it to be a success." Said Kairi "They're making lots of preparations."

"I see…" and then Amu thought _"That means I don't have much time left here. I can't stay here forever, and someone's bound to recognize me."_ The thought made her lonely. A huge part of her didn't want to leave, but she wouldn't mind goig back for her friends too.

"Amu-chan…are you alright?" asked Tadase concerned and confused about her sudden silence.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Said Amu with a smile. "Oh…about Ikuto…what's he been up to?" she asked.

"He's having a meeting today with Aruto-san. Yoru-kun is accompanying him." Stated Tadase "He wanted to tell you that. Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot to inform you about his absence."

"Oh, so he isn't around?" asked Amu.

"No, he's out today. Almost everyone is. Even Mai-san and Ryo-san are gone for the day." Said Tadase.

"Looks like everyone's gone for now." Said Amu with a sigh, guess she'll have to spend time alone now.

"Tsukasa-san and Souko-san are still here though…." Suggested Tadase.

Amu thought about it. Tsukasa maybe, she could talk to him, but she doubted about the queen. She rarely saw queen Souko around anyway. "I'll think about it Tadase-kun, thanks." Replied Amu.

"Alright, we apologize Hinamori-san, but we have to get moving as well." Said Kairi. "We have to attend to some things."

"Of course, I'm the one who should be apologizing for keeping you both here." Said Amu.

"No, it was no trouble." Said Tadase with a smile "Well then, we'll be going now Amu-chan. Take care of yourself."

"You too Tadase-kun, Kairi." Said Amu as she smiled and bid them both goodbye.

As Tadase and Kairi left, Amu went to the gardens and started to think to herself. No Ikuto, no Utau, not even Yoru, and no friends….

"_A ball is coming up, and I don't know how long I have here….after I leave, where am I supposed to go? The others offered, but I don't want to trouble them…what am I going to do now…"_ Amu sighed as these thoughts were running through her head. But she was right. After everything that's happened, she can't stay here forever, but…what's her next move?

**Meanwhile with Utau**

Utau was out with Yukairi handing out the invitations. She didn't bother handing them to people she didn't know, so she let Yukairi do that. But then again, they soon made a stop at the Fujisaki household. Utau went out of the carriage and rang the bell of the huge house.

Temari was the one who answered the door. She was shocked to see Utau standing there, she bowed politely and asked "Utau-hime, what brings you here?"

"I came here to give you an invitation Fujisaki-san." Stated Utau "It's for our upcoming ball, and I'd like it if you'd be able to come."

"The ball?!?" asked Temari in shock.

"Yes, it will be held at least a week from now." Said Utau with a smile "I'd like you to invite Rhythm and Yaya-san as well."

"Oh…well it's an honor to receive this invitation Utau-hime, but why so suddenly if I may ask." Asked Temari.

"I was planning to invite Nagihiko as well." Said Utau with a smile "And I'd like it if you could come too."

Temari gave Utau a warm smile and spoke "I am honored that you've invited us, but that would still depend. I'm afraid I'm not sure if I can attend. One of us might, but not all, I'm afraid so."

"I see." Replied Utau.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. It has nothing to do with you. You have treated my family so well, I wanted to thank you. But someone has to stay here…we need to take care of her." Said Temari, she knew that Utau knows what she's talking about.

"Oh…I almost forgot about that…" stated Utau. "Ami…"

"That's right. I don't want to leave her here alone. If I can't go, I'll tell Yaya-chan to go okay?" said Temari with a smile.

"Alright. Thank you, and I'm sorry to have disturbed you today." Said Utau with a smile.

"No, it's not your fault, I also want to apologize if I won't be able to attend." Said Temari.

"It's quite alright. Thank you again for your time today." Said Utau and she began to walk off.

"Wait Utau-hime…" stated Temari.

"Yes?" asked Utau as she turned around to face Temari once again.

"If you happen to really see Nagi today….can you kindly tell him that I want to see him soon and he's missed here?" asked Temari kindly.

Utau smiled warmly at her and replied "Of course, that won't be a problem. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you." Replied Temari. And with that said, Temari smiled one last time before closing the doors to her humble home….

Utau walked back into the carriage. She sat there waiting for them to get to their next destination….the Souma household…

Kukai was with Daichi inside the restaurant. They wee thinking about closing the shop again today, because they wanted to head over to the mansion to visit everyone else since the Yamaukis would be back.

As Kukai was walking to the door, he was shocked. Once he opened the door, he came face to face with Utau herself. "Woah…" he muttered, then a few seconds later, he started to laugh.

"And what, may I ask, seems to be so funny?" asked Utau with a light smile, she can never seem to get angry at Kukai.

"You are." Replied Kukai "Man, I already saw you yesterday and now when I open my front door, there you are standing right in front of me?"

"Well, I was just about to knock, so thanks for saving me the trouble of doing so." Said Utau.

"Your welcome then." Replied Kukai and then he asked "So, what are you doing here all of a sudden? Or are you just here to visit?"

"No, I'm actually here….to give you this." Utau pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kukai "This is for you and Daichi." She stated.

Kukai looked at her with a confused expression and asked "What is it exactly?"

"Go on ahead and open it." Gestured Utau.

Kukai did as he was told and opened the envelope. As he did so, he unfolded the paper inside of it and began to read. His eyes suddenly widened at it's contents and he asked. "Are you serious?!?"

"Is there something wrong with giving you an invitation?" asked Utau.

"No, it's not that…but it's just…we never get into these kinds of things. This is a first, that's for sure." Stated Kukai as he put a hand at the back of hair and looked at Utau. "Are you sure about this? They don't usually permit this kind of thing…"

"I know, we were quite shocked to." Stated Utau with a shrug.

"How come?" asked Kukai "Don't you guys arrange these things? I mean, they are for you right?"

"They're for me and Ikuto, but that doesn't mean I ever liked going to them." She told him. "They decided to allow this for now, and I wanted to give it a go. We finally have a say in the guest list and they did say we could invite anybody."

"Really? Well that's a shocker…." Muttered Kukai. He wandered what the reason behind this was, but he couldn't figure it out. "So, you're serious about this? But won't some of the other nobles and royals disagree to this?"

"And when did I ever care about what they think. Every time they think they're sending me a suitor that will be good for me, I always end up turning them down. That only proves my point." Stated Utau. "I'd rather do things how I want them to be done."

"True, you have a good point there." Agreed Kukai.

"By the way Kukai, where are you headed?" asked Utau.

"Oh that, I was about to go to the mansion to visit everyone. That is, before you came here all of a sudden." Said Kukai with a slight laugh.

"Really? Do you mind if I went with you?" asked Utau.

"Oh? Sure thing, but why though?" asked Kukai.

"I was planning to invite the others as well." Stated Utau with a smile.

Kukai thought about that statement for a bit and asked "And the Yamabukis? I doubt they'd skip out, and I doubt that they weren't invited by the king and queen since they had close ties with Hinamori's parents."

Utau's smile faded and replied "Sadly that's right. They have been invited, I just wished there was a way for me not to give out the invitation, but I have to…"

"Your parents expect them there don't they?" asked Kukai knowingly.

"Yes, and the fact that the Misuzawa family are expecting them as well. It looks like Dia was right. Mai was and still is close to Saaya, so I honestly don't have a choice…"

"And how do you plan to hide Hinamori from them? Saaya is bound to find out it's her." Said Kukai.

"I know. That's a fact already." Stated Utau with a smile "But, we can have two options, hopefully we don't have to use the other one…"

"And the two options are?" asked Kukai.

"I wanted to talk about it with everyone else as well. Would it be alright if I told you when we meet up with them?" asked Utau.

Of course, Kukai had no trouble in agreeing with her. One, he couldn't say know, he didn't want to anyway. And two, he respected her decision as well. "Alright, let's get going then…but…"

"But?" asked Utau confused.  
"You're giving Saaya an invite right?" asked Kukai and Utau nodded.

"Yes. As I said, I have no say in this remember?" she reminded him.

"I know that. But you might want to prepare yourself for later…" stated Kukai with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Why?" asked Utau confused.

"It's nothing big, but just prepare. And…you'll see…" said Kukai. He went inside for a while and called for Daichi. "Hey Daichi, let's get going already!"

"Coming!" Daichi called back, and true to his word, he was outside in a matter of seconds. He was shocked to see Utau, but he smiled and greeted her all the same "Hi Utau."

"Hello Daichi, pleasure to see you again." Said Utau with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine. Are you headed to the mansion too?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I guess I'll be seeing you there." Stated Utau and then she asked "Do you need a ride there?"

"Nah, someone's with you right? We wouldn't want to intrude…" said Kukai with a smile "Just have a safe trip and we'll meet you there."

"Alright, if you're sure then. I'll see you two there soon okay." Utau then walked towards the carriage and she waved them a goodbye for now.

Unknown to Utau, Yukairi had watched her actions from inside the carriage. Although she didn't hear their conversation or what they were talking about, she knew enough to say that something was up with Utau and it definitely involved Kukai…

**When They Got To The Mansion….**

Utau silently muttered to herself "Kukai was right…" and indeed he was. Kukai and Daichi arrived at the mansion doors just as Utau did. Utau was left there and Yukairi would fetch her back later, for she said she had other invites to hand out. Utau didn't mind, but as she said Kukai's warning was a definite truth.

That's because when she got to the mansion doors and rung the bell, Dia, as usual answered. Dia called for Saaya and Saaya was delighted to see Utau. Utau placed out her best face and she handed Saaya the invitation. She spoke of the ball and when it was to be held. After that…it happened…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Saaya screeched and was jumping up and down.

Dia closed her eyes as to try to ignore it. Kukai, who was standing beside Utau, squinted. Daichi wanted so badly to go for the gardens and make a run for it. And as for Utau who was the nearest person to Saaya, she just wanted to get it over with.

"Um…Saaya…" started Utau, she wanted to do anything to just keep her quiet.

"Oh, I am so honored. The prince must want to see me, he must be thrilled just as I am. I have to prepare for this. I'll tell mother about it right away. Oh what will I wear…" Saaya was acting as if she didn't even hear Utau, she just kept rambling on and on and on….

"Okay…" whispered Kukai as he just stared at Saaya not knowing what to say.

Utau spoke freely and tried to ignore the fact that Saaya was talking out loud and was speaking such blasphemy in front of her. "Saaya I have something I want to clear out with you…"  
"Yes?" asked Saaya as she finally paid some attention to Utau.

"I would like you to know that, I will also invite everyone else in this household to the upcoming event…" Utau was cut of by Saaya's voce.

"What?!? B-but they're just maids! Mere commoners! They have no right to…" This time Utau was the one that cut Saaya off.

Utau's voice was firm and serious. "Nevertheless. That's final. My parents gave me full freedom with my choice and I will not take no for an answer with such a low reason. Maids, workers, whatever they are to you I see them otherwise. I wish to have them as guests just as everyone else."

"But…" Saaya tried again, but Utau didn't want to hear it.

"I'd like to make it clear that we _want_ to see them there in _fit condition_. Is that understood?" asked Utau, she was not going to sink so low as to this girl. "They are being permitted to attend by my family and I do not see that as a problem, if they are not to show at the event itself, I_ will_ be back here and inquire to you about it _personally_."

"Y-yes of course princess." Stated Saaya silently.

"I want to make that perfectly clear to you. You are not to blame them for this, for this was my decision, mine and family's alone. Do I make myself clear?" Utau asked again, her tone filled with seriousness.

"Y-yes, I'll make sure they attend…" spoke Saaya.

Utau suddenly smiled and replied "Thank you. I'm glad you understand how important this is for me and my brother."

"O-of course I do." Said Saaya with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm glad then." Said Utau as she continued to smile, she knew Saaya couldn't go against her. "May I go ahead inside Saaya?" she asked.

"Of course, do come in." stated Saaya as she made way for Utau, Kukai and Daichi to pass through.

"Thank you…" replied Utau as she made her way inside.

Kukai and Daichi followed herself and Kukai spoke "Thank you Saaya-san. We'll be taking our leave to the garden to see everyone else."

"…" Saaya didn't speak because Utau walked towards Kukai and they walked off in the garden together. Not like Saaya cared, because a few more seconds later, she started jumping and screaming again. Dia soon followed and walked off too.

As the three of them got to the garden, they saw the complete gang right there. They all stared when they saw that Utau had come along with Kukai and Daichi.

"Minna, look they're here." Stated Ran as she gave Daichi a hug.

"Hey you guys, what are you all doing here." Asked Rima "This is a shocker."

"Utau has some news." Stated Kukai.

"Oh? Do enlighten me." Said Rima with a smile "You seem to have news for us all the time, what is it about this time?" she asked.

"I wanted to hand you guys this." Utau pulled out invitations again and handed them to each of them.  
"What might this be?" asked Nagihiko as he received the invitation.

"It's an invitation. For an upcoming event." Stated Utau "I was supposed to invite Temari-san and the others to come as well, but she said things came up."

"Invite them to an event? What kind?" asked Miki.

"Please do read it." Stated Utau.

As they all read it their eyes soon widened. They soon gave Utau a stare of shock, and she just smiled back at them. "Is there something wrong?" asked Utau.

"Wrong? Are you serious about this?" asked Rima in shock "Really serious?!?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with this?" asked Utau "I want you all to come and attend, It would be more fun to have you all there."

"But won't royals be there? You know, from other kingdoms?" asked Ran "Will they even want us there?"

"My parents told me I have y freedom in this. So please do come." Said Utau, she really wanted them to be there, they were the only ones who could keep her out of boredom and hopefully away form Ryo and other suitors.

"Well…if it really does matter that much to you, then I guess we could go…" stated Nagihiko with a smile.

"But what about Saaya? Will she be there too?" asked Rima.

"I have no choice, she has to come. My parents are expecting her and her mother's arrival at the ball." Said Utau with a sigh.

"How are we going to go then~desu?" asked Su. "She'd never let us go and we know that you know that."

"Oh she already took care of that part of the problem." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"How?" asked Rima confused.

"I told her that I was expecting you and that she better not make any other excuses for not letting you all go." Stated Utau "It wasn't really that hard to make her say yes."

"Well, you are the princess, so she will surely listen to you." Said Daichi "But man, she sure screams loud, I think the whole town heard."

"She and that Mai girl are fit to be friends. They sure are alike, in many more ways than one." Said Miki.

"Not in a good and positive way though." Said Rima.

"So you'll go?" asked Utau with a smile.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Said Rima with a shrug and then she turned to face the others and asked "What about it guys? You all willing to go?"

"Not a problem." Replied Miki "It's a first isn't it?"

"I'm okay with it, it sounds exciting." Stated Ran happily.

"I want to go too~desu." Exclaimed Su.

"You know my vote." Stated Kukai with a thumbs up.

"Me too, count me in you guys." Said Daichi.

"I'd be honored to go to the upcoming ball Utau-chan." Smiled Nagihiko.

As all of them agreed Dia remained silent. Utau noticed this and asked "Dia, are you alright?"

"Hm?" asked Dia as she seemed to have snapped out of her trance just a while ago.

"You seem dazed." Sated Utau "Do you not want to attend? I won't force you Dia." She told her.

"No, Utau-chan please don't take things the wrong way. I do want to go…" started Dia.

"But?" asked Utau, she knew there was something more than just that.

"But, I do have some concerns that I'd like to know about. I am worried." Said Dai honestly.

"What about?" asked Ran confused. "It's just like a big party."

"Yes I know, but still there are some…issues that need to be cleared out." Stated Dia with a sighed "I just need to make sure of something."

"What might that be?" asked Utau "Don't be afraid to tell me any o your concerns or ask me anything. I would be more than happy to be able to answer them and clear things out with all of you. I don't want you all to be there with some kind of uncertainty…"

"Well, the Yamabukis will be there correct?" asked Dia "And the Misuzawa family as well…"

Utau nodded and replied "Yes, both parties are close to our family. They'd be sure to come."

"That's what I'm worried about. Especially with the fact that…well…Amu-chan is there isn't she?" stated Dia.

All of them were silent and Rima sighed "She's right, how could we forget? We can't risk them seeing Amu."

"One way or another they're bound to find her there." Stated Nagihiko.

"If that was the case, how are you planning to settle things from that point on?" asked Dia worriedly, she didn't want Amu getting into any more trouble.

"I see you're point there." Agreed Utau.

"That was my concern a while ago too remember? You told me you had some options set out." Stated Kukai. "So can you tell us about your options?"

"Of course." Smiled Utau "When it comes to Amu, I would never dare hide things from any of you."

"So? What's your plan?" asked Miki.

"I, along with Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase and even Tsukasa-san had talked this all out." Said Utau "We did expect something like this and we want to b prepared for the worst."

"What do we do?" asked Ran confused. "If they're all going to be there, then it's going to be hard…"

"Yes, it will be. That's why we have options. One we can disguise her as someone else, and if luck has it, no one could ever tell that it's her." Stated Utau.

"Then we have to act like we just met her then?" suggested Kukai.

"Yes, that would be a part of the plan. The second option would be keeping her in her room. But that would just be too unfair to Amu." Stated Utau with a sigh "We don't want to leave her alone."

"Yeah, that's a good point. The disguise might work actually, you just have to give her a complete makeover. You know, make her wear things she doesn't usually wear, fix her hair and stuff." Stated Rima.

"But what if she get's recognized? Won't the Yamabukis cause a fuss?" asked Nagihiko "We have to have some kind of back-up plan. Just in case." He suggested.

"That's the thing. Tsukasa-san said that if they do figure out that it's her, they would never dare cause a fuss." Said Utau "That's the upside in this."

"Why won't they?" asked Ran.

"Because if they do, they'd get found out." Stated Daichi "Their whole charade is done for."

"Yeah, but won't that be better?" asked Kukai with a grin "If they do get found out, then the truth is finally going to be revealed to everyone and we have a huge number of witnesses too."

"That's exactly what Kairi said. No matter how it goes, we have a one step advantage. If they don't recognize Amu, then that's a good thing…" started Utau.

"And if they do, they have to keep quiet about it, cause if they cause some kind of racket, then they're all done for." Said Kukai "It's a foolproof plan!"

"Dia, what do you think?" asked Miki "We can give it a shot, and if something goes wrong, we'll all be there for Amu-chan."

"…" Dia thought about it for a moment and stayed silent, then she finally smiled. She looked at Utau and spoke "Alright, I guess we could give it a try. And if we fail…"

"We don't have to be afraid!" cheered Ran.

"Because we'll always have…" started Kukai…

"Each Other!!!!" most of them cheered.

"Exactly!" agreed Kukai with a thumbs up.

"How lucky…" muttered Utau "Having such a supporting family…"

Unknown to her, Kukai heard and he spoke "You're a part of this family now too you know."

"Hm?" asked Utau confused.

"All our friends are members of our family." Said Ran with a smile.

"That includes you, and your brother too." Said Rima with a smile "And that Yoru guy."

"You can count on us Utau-chan. We'll always be here for you~desu." Said Su with a warm smile.

"And we'll be here whenever you need us. We'll never leave you behind Utau-chan." Assured Ran.

"You have us now, you're not alone anymore so you can rely on us. Just knock on our door whenever you need to and you can count on us to be there to answer." Said Kukai as he grinned and gave her a thumbs up again.

"Thank you…thank you all so much…" Utau smiled happily and she was glad, she was finally part of a caring and loving family of friends she'd never thought she would ever have…

**Back At the Palace….**

Ikuto just finished his duties and got back with Yoru inside the palace. He sighed, he went through one boring day, he was glad though, when he found out that Mai and Ryo haven't come home yet.

He was glad to be back, glad to be away from all of the stress and glad to be able to see Amu once more. He headed straight for her room and he found her there seated on her bed, humming a tune to herself.

"Glad to see you aren't asleep yet Amu." Stated Ikuto as he went inside.

"Ikuto! You're back!" there was a hint of excitement in her voice, one even she didn't expect to come out.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow and smirked "Did you miss me Amu? You seem so excited to have me back here."

Amu blushed ten shades of red and out up her stubborn attitude again "As if! Who would miss you? You just shocked me that's all."

"Of course I did. How could I have missed that?" asked Ikuto sarcastically. Then he looked at Amu and asked "So, what have you been doing while I was gone? Chatting with Utau?" he suggested.

"Utau wasn't here, she's still out actually." Stated Amu sadly.

"Tadase?" asked Ikuto.

"Not here." She replied.

"Kairi?" he asked again.

"Nope." She replied once more.

"Were you left alone?" asked Ikuto in shock.

"I don't mind Ikuto, I understand that you were all busy. I've heard all about the upcoming ball…" she stated.

"Right, I know about that too…" sighed Ikuto.

"I was thinking…" started Amu.

"What is it?" asked Ikuto a bit confused.

"Well…everything has been going by, and you've all done so much for me. I was just thinking…you were all busy, and I didn't want to intrude…" started Amu, she sounded uncertain.

"Amu, what are you getting at?" asked Ikuto.

"I…Ikuto…I think…I think that, it's just about time already. You've done so much…" she told him and she looked up and smiled "Ikuto, I think…it's time that…I…"

"You what Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"I leave." She stated.

"What?" Ikuto couldn't believe it, why would she leave, did she really want to? Did_ he_ want her to? Why? Why did she want to go? Wasn't she happy here? "Amu…why?" and there he was waiting, and wanting an explanation, and he wasn't going to let her go without one.

Why does Amu want to leave? What's Ikuto going to do about it? Will he let her go? What's going to happen now?

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think :D**


	23. Thinking About I Love You's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Thank you all so much!!!! I'm sorry if I updated a bit late today, it's a good thing it's a holiday here :D **

**-About this chapter, it's basically about Ikuto and Amu and the only pairing here is Amuto for now. I'll add the others again soon. : ))**

**-Ah, what else…? Oh yeah, Amu's decision weather she leaves or stays is here too. **

**-Well that's about all of it. Please Review and tell me what you all think. Thanks again you guys, you're all the best!!! :D**

**-On with the Story!!!**

**Thinking About "I Love You's"**

The two of them stood there for quite some time with no one making a sound. Ikuto looked at Amu confused as to why she suddenly wanted to leave. She started to avoid eye contact and was currently staring at the ground. He looked at her and he sighed.

"Amu, please just tell me why you want to leave." He told her.

"…" Amu stayed silent. She didn't really know how she'd explain to him about her sudden decision for now.

"Are you not comfortable here anymore?" asked Ikuto "Do you really think we can't help you? Is there something you need?"

"No…" replied Amu silently, she started to finally face him "I am so grateful for all the things that you've done for me. I owe all of you for your kindness and hospitality towards me…"

"Then why? What's wrong?" asked Ikuto.

"That's just it Ikuto, there isn't anything wrong with you or your family. It's just me!" she told him.

"But you did nothing wrong Amu." Stated Ikuto.

"I already owe you all so much, I can't bear staying here anymore." She told him. "I'm okay to go now. I can go back!"

"….Amu…" Ikuto stared at her, suddenly tears started to flow down her honey eyes. He knew something more was going on, and she wasn't telling him everything.

"Please just let me go…" Amu told him pleadingly.

Ikuto went closer to Amu and he smiled. Amu's eyes widened, it was one of the few times that Ikuto would smile. "Ikuto?" she asked quietly.

"Stop." Ikuto didn't let her continue, he cupped her face in his hands and he spoke "Amu, alright. I get it. If you want to leave…then go, but I want you to do me a favor."

"W-what?" asked Amu, her heart was beating twice as fast as Ikuto's face was inches from her own.

"Leave when you really want to, and if you do, can you leave after the ball?" asked Ikuto.

"Why after?" asked Amu.

"Because. Your friends are invited, and it'd be nice if you can go too." Replied Ikuto.

"…" Amu started to consider what Ikuto said.

"Listen Amu, no one here wants you to leave. If you really want to, then do so, but don't lie about your reasons." Stated Ikuto "If you feel bad for owing us, know that we wanted to do this, it was our choice."

"But…" Amu was about to protest when Ikuto cut her off again…

"I want you to think about what I said, consider waiting till the ball" stated Ikuto "Just remember, no one wants you to leave…so please think about it. I won't stop you if you really want to, but if you ever change your mind…"

Amu stared at him and she spoke again. "Okay…I…I'll think about it."

Ikuto smiled once more and replied "Thank you…"

Ikuto started to let her go and walk away towards the door. Amu called out to him again, before he left. "Ikuto…"

"Yeah?" he asked, mostly back to normal now.

"Why…what makes you so sure that…that no one wants me to leave." Said Amu.

"Because I sure don't want you to…" stated Ikuto "And that's a lot coming from me." And with that, he walked away completely out of the room.

Amu stared at the door and then she sighed. She was shocked, mostly because Ikuto knew that something else was bothering her, and that there was another reason why she wanted out. She too knew herself that she wanted to go for another reason…

Her time alone yesterday made her think about a lot of things. And as she thought back to those things now, she remembered her talk with Tsukasa…what he said didn't make much sense to her at first, but now that Amu thought back to it…Tsukasa made more sense than what she was willing to admit…

_Flashback: Yesterday…_

_Amu walked around the palace alone today. She had no one with her since all of them were out for the day. She was passing by the halls when suddenly she hear a cheery voice from behind her speak. _

"_Amu-chan, what a surprise to see you here today." Amu turned around to find that the voice belonged to no other than Tsukasa. _

"_Ah! Tsukasa-san." Exclaimed Amu with a smile "Nice to see you today." _

"_And it's a pleasure to see you too." Said Tsukasa returning the smile, Tsukasa then asked "What are you doing here alone?" _

"_Oh, um…Utau's not here and Ikuto and Yoru are gone too." Stated Amu. _

"_Ah, and Tadase and Kairi-kun are gone for the day as well…you have no one with you then?" asked Tsukasa. _

"_No." replied Amu sadly. She missed everyone, and she definitely started to miss Ikuto while he was away…she was just too stubborn to admit it to herself…_

"_Then how would you like to have some tea with me today?" offered Tsukasa._

"_Is that alright? I'd like the company, but aren't you busy Tsukasa-san?" asked Amu "I don't want to disturb you."_

"_Oh no, it's quite alright. I'd like to have you come with me too. We didn't get to talk much since you got here." Said Tsukasa "And I'd like to hear about how you've been." _

"_Okay." Replied Amu with a smile. _

_Amu and Tsukasa went to the gardens and Tsukasa made them tea. They sat down on one of the tables and Tsukasa started the conversation. _

"_So Amu-chan, how has it been these past few years?" he asked her with a smile._

"_It's all been the same Tsukasa-san." Stated Amu. _

"_Really? Have you been doing alright?" asked Tsukasa. He knew what happened to her so he's curious. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Amu shocked, she didn't know that Tsukasa knew._

"_Amu-chan…" started Tsukasa "I hope you don't mind, but Utau-chan has told me about your…situation…" _

"_Oh…" replied Amu. "I'm sorry…" _

"_You don't need to apologize to me." Said Tsukasa as he shook his head "I am a close friend of your father, and I would do anything I can to be able to help you and the others." _

"_Thank you…but I don't want you to get involved…" said Amu sadly._

"_But no one wants to ever see you in such a torn state Amu-chan. It's better to ask for help now, before it's too late." Advised Tsukasa "That goes for all the others too." _

"_People could get hurt. Ikuto and Utau have done much for me already." Said Amu "I don't know what would have happened to me if Ikuto wasn't there when I fainted." _

_Now that she thought about it, she owed most of it to Ikuto, if he didn't take her here, wher would she be now?_

"_Ah yes. Utau-chan mentioned that to me once." Said Tsukasa with a smile "How Ikuto-kun had…saved you." _

"_He has done a lot for me. He's always been there for me too, almost all the time." Said Amu "I couldn't ask them to do more than that." _

"_Yes, Ikuto-kun has been in your room a lot. It's not like him." Replied Tsukasa._

"_I'm sorry…" stated Amu. _

"_Amu-chan, please. There is nothing for you to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong, and therefore you have nothing to apologize for." Said Tsukasa. _

"_But it's been a while since I've been here. I've been much of a burden." Said Amu "Mai and her family don't want me here either…"_

"_Amu-chan, what Mai thinks is of her own opinion, and so far, no on tends to agree with her." Said Tsuakasa "Are you thinking of leaving?" _

"_Wha? How did you…?" Amu was shocked, it was as if Tsukasa had taken the words right out of her mouth._

"_I can see it in you that you're struggling on something and this was the first thing that I could think of…" said Tsukasa. "Am I right?" he asked knowingly. _

"_It's not like I don't like it here…but, I also want to see all my friends and I miss them too…" said Amu. _

"_Is that all?" asked Tsukasa. He knew that she was keeping something. _

"_Huh?" asked Amu "What makes you think there's more." _

"_Just a wild guess…" stated Tsukasa with a smile. _

"…" _Amu stayed silent for a while and then she replied "There is another thing…but I don't know what to do about it…" _

"_You can always tell me about it…." Stated Tsukasa with a kind smile "I would be more than happy to be able to help you." _

"_Well…Tsukasa-san…about Ikuto…" she started._

"_Ikuto-kun?" asked Tsukasa shocked "This is a bit of a surprise." _

"_I…I'm just curious…is he really…Mai's fiancée?" asked Amu, a bit of blush ran through her cheeks…  
Tsukasa suddenly smiled at that. He was not expecting something like this to come up, but now that it did, he was willing to find out as much as he could. _

_He smiled at Amu and spoke "No, Amu-chan, she isn't. She was making that up if she told you that." _

"_Oh…so Ikuto and her…" Tsukasa cut of whatever Amu was about to say and then he continued. _

"_No, they are not to be wed. Ikuto-kun doesn't even seem to like her that way…" said Tsukasa and then he sweat dropped and thought… "I don't think that Ikuto-kun likes her in any way at all." _

_For some reason, upon hearing this, Amu couldn't help but smile. "I see..." she spoke silently. _

_Tsukasa noticed her sudden smile and asked "Amu-chan, if I may ask, why are you so curious about Ikuto-kun's relationship with Mai-chan?" _

"_Huh? Oh…I was…I was just wondering if ever that was true…Ikuto really doesn't seem to like her." Amu mumbled the last part, but still, Tsukasa heard it clearly._

"_I see…but could it be…that you're curious because…you too have…feelings?" asked Tsukasa with a smile. _

"_Feelings? For Ikuto?" asked Amu shocked, and she was blushing like mad._

_|I never did mention they were for Ikuto-kun." Replied Tsukasa with a light shrug. _

"_Eh?!?" Amu looked at Tsukasa shocked. _

"_So, does that mean that you do have feelings for him?" he asked her._

"_I…" Amu thought about it for a moment, and she knew. She knew how she missed him when he was away, how she wanted and didn't mind it if he was in her room, and how much she didn't like hearing that Mai and him were together in any way_

_._

"_Do you Amu-chan?" Tsukasa asked again._

"_I…." Amu hesitated for a moment and she soon replied "I don't know…but…if I did, could I? Could I…do that?" _

_Tsukasa smiled and spoke and replied "And why not? There isn't anything wrong for having feelings with someone…" _

"_But, that would be wrong…" stated Amu "He's a prince, and I've owed him so much…besides, he told me he liked someone else already…" _

"_And here I thought you'd be annoyed with how he treats you…" stated Tsukasa with a laugh. "The way he treats you is quite different than the way he does to others…" _

"_I am annoyed, at times I really am, but…" Amu sighed "Most of the time, I want him around, I don't know what to do anymore. He can be a complete pervert and he isn't really the quite kind of guy…but he can see through me a lot and he knows how to cheer me up, even if it means annoying me until I start yelling at him…" _

"_You enjoy his company then?" clarified Tsukasa. _

"_Sometimes, I hate it. I hate the fact that he can just see through me and he treats me like I'm some little kid…" said Amu. _

"_But?" asked Tsukasa knowingly.  
"I do want him around. I want to help him the same way he's helped me…" said Amu silently._

"_Help him? How?" asked Tsukasa shocked. _

"_He's always making things difficult. Sometimes he totally opens up and then the next he just closes everyone away from him like he doesn't want to get them involved with his personal problems." Said Amu a bit frustrated "I just wish…he'd just go and open up more…" _

"_Ah, but that just isn't like Ikuto-kun you see. Ever since he was a child, he would rarely open up to anyone. The way that Utau-chan and him were raised, they were told to be independent, for it was the kingdom and it's people that relied on them." Explained Tsukasa. _

"_But then, didn't they get to play a lot when they were kids? Kukai said they had a meadow, Utau too him there so…" Amu was cut off by Tsukasa again._

"_Their life was much more complicated than one of normal kids. Even Tadase got to go out of the house more than them, even if he was a noble." Said Tsukasa.  
"Then, what did they do if they never went outside?" asked Amu. _

"_Study, meet other royals and getting exposed to public and the kingdom itself." Said Tsukasa "Aruto and Souko were against it at first, but the other leaders urged them that this was the proper and only way to raise future sons and daughters of noble blood." Tsukasa sighed "They couldn't do anything so they complied. As time went on, Ikuto-kun rarely got to play his violin and he was forced to even give it up if he didn't comply. And Utau-chan stopped singing, even though she wanted too, no one would listen and let her sing." _

"_That's so sad." Said Amu. _

"_In time, they stopped complaining. They did everything they were told. The leaders were happy, but in return Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun got used to locking themselves in rooms after meetings and such, trust was a hard issue for them." Said Tsukasa. _

"_I see…but Ikuto doest mind talking about it though, not most of the time anyway." Said Amu. _

"_You're one of the few people he chooses to open up to Amu-chan, that's why his actions towards you shocked me at first." Said Tsukasa with a smile. _

"…" _Amu stayed silent for a while and she thought about all the things Tsukasa's been telling her. She thought about Ikuto and how he was around her. She knew he could be a pervert but he was also so unpredictable too…_

"_Amu-chan…" started Tsukasa. _

"_Yes?" asked Amu as she stopped her thoughts for the moment. _

"_Just one last hint of advice. Never be afraid to love someone, no matter who they may be, or where they may stand. You never know, that person could just love you back. Sometimes, it's someone's love for another that they have the strength to keep on going…" Tsukasa gave Amu a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright. _

_Amu returned the smile and replied "Thanks Tsukasa-san. For everything." _

"_It was my pleasure Amu-chan. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, and if ever you need any help, I'm right here." Said Tsukasa. _

"_Thank you, really." Stated Amu._

_Amu stood up and she thanked Tsukasa once more for the tea and for the good advice. Tsukasa gave her another warm smile before he saw her off. As Amu was walking away, Tsukasa called her attention one more time. _

"_Amu-chan." He called._

"_Yes?" asked Amu confused. _

"_Remember what I told you. If you love someone, think things through and tell them, before it's all too late…" he told her. "Think about it okay?" _

"_I will, thank you again." And with that, Amu waved and started to walk back into her own room…her head filled with, hurt and confused thoughts, for the one she loved…Ikuto._

_End of Flashback_

Amu thought back to all the things that Tsukasa had just told her yesterday. She knew that he had a big point, and it actually dawned to her that she needed to be honest to herself.

"I know he's right…" mumbled Amu to herself "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm confused. I don't want to leave, I want to stay…but…what am I supposed to tell Ikuto then? How am I going to tell him…that…I love him?" and that thought was the one thing on her mind…that was the reason she wanted to leave, because she knew that sooner or later she could no longer stop her feelings for the certain prince from growing.

**The Next Morning**

Utau walked around the palace with a list in her hands, she sighed as she looked at the list and thought. "Why am I even going through this again? Oh that's right, because if I don't, father and mother are going to kill me…" she sighed as she continued to read through the list.

Utau soon heard footsteps approaching her. She put the list down and her head up, she saw Ikuto walking around the gardens alone while looking up at the sky. Utau looked at her brother before approaching him.

"Ikuto." She called.

Ikuto turned around and saw Utau "Hm, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just so happened to pass by that's all. And I saw you here, alone. So? Why are you here alone?" asked Utau confused.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" asked Ikuto.

"Amu maybe, or even Yoru perhaps." Said Utau with a shrug. "Not even Yoru's here."

"He happens to be busy." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"What happened to you?" asked Utau "You seem so down now, did you get into a fight with Amu?" she guessed.

"It's not that." Replied Ikuto then he sighed.

"But it has something to do with Amu doesn't it?" asked Utau knowingly "Nothing else would get you so down."

"Yeah, it has something to do with her. She wants to leave actually." Said Ikuto.

"What?!?" asked Utau shocked "When did she decide this? And why?"

"She told me about it last night after I came back and went to her room." Stated Ikuto "She said we've done enough for her, and now she wants to go."

"That's ridiculous." Stated Utau, she sighed before she asked "Well?"

"Hm?" asked Ikuto.

"What did you tell her? Will you let her go?" asked Utau again.

"Personally, no, I don't want her to leave." Said Ikuto "But, if that's what she wants…then I have no right to stop her don't I?"

Utau stopped and smiled "You know Ikuto, you've changed so much since he got here. I can't even imagine you saying things like this before…"

"Yeah." Ikuto chuckled "What has she done to me Utau?" he asked.

"Ask yourself that." Replied Utau with a slight laugh. She soon asked again "Can you take it though? If she decides to leave?"

"I don't know that. I already gave her a choice." Stated Ikuto.

"What kind of choice?" asked Utau confused.

"That if she did want to leave…I wanted her to at least stay until the ball." Replied Ikuto.

"That's a good idea but how did she take it?" asked Utau "Did she agree?"

"I don't know yet. She told me that she'd think about it. Honestly, she can be so stubborn at times, she just wont say yes." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"Yes, but if she wasn't as stubborn as she is, she wouldn't have had the power to change you." Said Utau with a smile "You really have changed, and you have to admit, Amu's worked wonders on you."

"Yeah…." Agreed Ikuto

"So, did you realize it yet?" asked Utau with a smirk. She's been spending so much time with Ikuto she's caught on to his smirk.

"Realize how I feel?" he asked, and surprisingly he wasn't trying to act blunt about it.

"Yes exactly. Did you?" asked Utau.

"It's so new and difficult. To love someone like Amu, but it just seems worth it to me. That stubborn girl…" he told her.

Utau couldn't help but laugh and she spoke "My, wasn't that shocking coming from you."

"Knock it off. You're in the same state as I am, so why don't we keep this to ourselves." Said Ikuto.

Utau calmed down and smiled slightly "Hm, you know me too well don't you?"

"You're my sister." Said Ikuto "Of course I know you."

"Hm, but you're right, we're the same, but mine's harder." Stated Utau.

"Why? What's so wrong with Kukai?" asked Ikuto with a grin.

"It's not Kukai himself. But do you think that they'd let me marry someone who's not from royal lineage?" asked Utau knowingly.

"Hm, maybe not, but it's your choice still isn't it?" asked Ikuto.

"I know, but I would disobey mother and father…" she mumbled sadly.

Ikuto went and ruffed her hair, then he smiled "Utau. You have your own life, sometimes I'd be better if you followed your own decisions rather than trying to obey someone else and ruin your life." He told her.

Utau smiled and replied "You should take your own advice Ikuto." she told him.

"Right…" muttered Ikuto.

"Look, enough already, go to Amu and tell her how you feel before it's too late. You never know, she might change her mind." Said encouraged him.

"I'll see what I can do." Replied Ikuto and then he asked "By the way, what's with the list?"

"Oh this? It's the list of princes that are attending the upcoming ball, and yes I happen to have to read it." Said Utau.

"Fathers orders?" asked Ikuto.

"Kind of, him and the rest of the kingdom leaders. Honestly, they can be such a pain some times." Said Utau with a sigh.

"Just do what they say Utau." Said Ikuto "I do more than that and trust me, my job is twice as bad."

"I know." Said Utau. "Well It'd be best if I get going. I don't want to get caught here. They're going to lecture me about slacking again…"

"Alright, I'll see you later." Said Ikuto.

"See you around Ikuto." Utau started to turn around and she waved one last time before turning completely and leaving…

**Meanwhile With Amu**

Amu walked in the palace halls and then she stopped at a room when she heard a sound of a violin coming from inside. She was initially looking for Ikuto, she wanted to talk to him about something. Now, she knew she's found the right room..

"Well, this saves me the trouble of looking for the place…" stated Amu silently.

She soon found that the door just so happened to be open. She opened the door slightly and she saw Ikuto with his eyes closed while he was peacefully playing his violin. Amu smiled at the sighed, but then Ikuto suddenly stopped playing.  
"Why does he always stop when I'm around?" she asked herself and sighed.

"Alright, who's there, just come out already." Stated Ikuto from inside the room.

Amu gulped, she forgot that he had sensitive ears and could hear almost anything. She sighed and lightly patted the door before speaking "Ikuto? Um…it's Amu….Can I come in?"

"Amu?" asked Ikuto as he got up and placed his violin back into it's case.

Amu went inside and she smiled lightly. "Hey Ikuto." She greeted.

"Hey yourself." Replied Ikuto "What are you doing here?"

"I was just…" before Amu could finish, she saw him smirk and she thought _"Oh no…I know that face. It's the I'm-about-to-do-something-perverted face. Either that or he's just about to tease me to no end again…"_

"What's the matter _Amu_? Did you miss me? Couldn't wait till I went to visit you?" he said with that plastered smirk on his face.

"What?!? No! You wish you pervert!" retorted Amu as she turned around to avoid his gaze.

"Aw come on now Amu, don't be mean." Said Ikuto with a pout.

Amu looked at him and thought _"Aw he looks really….NO, NO, NO!!! Stop thinking like that!"_ she soon replied "Cut that out Ikuto. You look ridiculous."

"Aw that hurt Amu." Said Ikuto.

"…." Amu was silent for a while but then Ikuto started laughing. "Again??!!??"

"You are so much fun." He told her with a chuckle. As soon as Ikuto was done laughing he asked Amu "So, what are you really doing here?"

"I…" Amu stopped for a while and then she continued "I wanted to tell you…I've made my choice…"

"Which is?" asked Ikuto, but he was hoping she planned to stay.

"I'll stay…" continued Amu.

"Really?" asked Ikuto.

"Y-yes, but only until the ball, I don't know if I'll still stay after." Said Amu. "S-so don't think I'll be here after okay? I haven't thought about that yet."

Ikuto smiled slightly and spoke "That's fine. I respect your choice, and I'm glad you took my advice too."

"It was nothing…" started Amu. She looked at Ikuto and she was caught in the gaze of his deep sapphire eyes.

Ikuto went closer to Amu and he caressed her face with one of his hands. Amu's face was turning red and she spoke "Ne Ikuto, I...I have something I want to tell you…"

"Hm?" asked Ikuto.

"Do you remember when Mai told me that you were her fiancée?" asked Amu.

Ikuto felt a bit uncomfortable about the topic but he just went with it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It…it really bothered me…when I heard her say that." Said Amu.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. "Really now?"

"I don't know….but it did. I kept it to myself at the time. I really thought she was serious. Mean, you are a prince and all that, she is a candidate for your future wife isn't she?" asked Amu.

"True, but you know…I don't think it would work with Mai. There's…there's already this girl that I'm interested in…" said Ikuto.

Amu's heart ached and she felt pained "Yeah I know, you told me about it the other day when we split up because the others were here."

"Hm, does that bother you?" he asked with a smirk.

Instead of countering his teasing like she usually did she stayed silent, this surprised Ikuto again. Amu suddenly asked "Can I know who she is?"

"Hn, sure thing. I'll tell you." Stated Ikuto "But, this has to be our little secret."

"Okay." Replied Amu. She didn't want to know, but what else can she do now. She might as well find out who the girl is…

"That girl is really special to me now. I haven't known her that long….I've known Mai longer actually. She could be blunt, she's stubborn and she can be completely oblivious you'd want to drill things into her head…" explained Ikuto with a laugh.

"But?" asked Amu, she seemed to be in more pain now.

"But she's so different, in a good way. She's caring and beautiful." Replied Ikuto "And I really love her."

"T-that's great." Amu's voice was cracking by now, she didn't know how much longer she could bear hearing this.

"That girl….is….you…" whispered Ikuto.

Amu was too piled up in her own thoughts to have heard, so when she snapped out of her thoughts, she asked again "Oh, I'm sorry Ikuto I didn't hear wh-…" before she could finish, Ikuto once again cupped her face into his hands and then she was directly looking at him.

"Ikuto, w-what a-are you…" she didn't have time to finish because the next thing she knew she felt Ikuto's lips touching her own. He was kissing her. A soft kiss and her head started spinning, but then she started to close her eyes and she didn't even pull away. That's when her heart started to take over and deep down she finally realized her love for the prince…

**Author Note: Ahhhhh…….I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it was a bit late though… Please Review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks again everyone!!! :D =))**


	24. No Matter Who You Are: I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-I'd like to thank everyone again for all the reviews!! Thank you all so much! :D**

**-I am so glad I was able to finish this. With all the projects piling up, ahh school.... : ))  
**

**-Now I have nothing much to say now…hm but about this chapter, it has half Amuto and the other half of Kutau. : ))**

**- Thanks again so much for all the reviews and all your thoughts you guys :D I hope you all like this chapter, please do Review and tell me what you think about this one, :D**

**-Enough of me talking now. Okay, let's go on with the story! :D**

**No Matter Who You Are: I Love You**

Amu stood there shocked. Her eyes were wide and she had no idea what she just got herself into. She stared at Ikuto who only smirked at her in return. When she found her voice she asked "W-what did you just do?!?"

"Hm, I'd have to say I kissed you." He replied with a smirk.

Amu gave him a glare and replied "I know that!"

"Then why did you have to ask?" asked Ikuto with a shrug, he was teasing her again.

"I meant, why did you do that?" she asked him again.

"Because…" Ikuto sighed and replied "I told you. I love you."

"What?!?" she asked him shocked. "B-but…" she was blushing like mad. _"No…he can't possibly mean that…"_ she thought to herself.

Ikuto looked at her seriously now. "Amu, is that really so hard to believe? The fact that I love you?"

"It's not that…I…" she didn't know what to tell him. She knew that she felt the same way, she knew she couldn't deny it, but still…

"Then why?" asked Ikuto "Amu, what's wrong?"

"This…this whole thing is wrong." She told him seriously "You can't love me!" her voice was cracking now.

"And why not?" asked Ikuto confused.

"Because….because no one would ever allow it…no one…" she told him, she was breaking down and soon, she could no longer stop tears from running down her face.

"Allow it?" asked Ikuto "You're worried about what my parents are going to think aren't you?" he told her.

"Shouldn't you?" she asked him a bit shocked that it looked like it didn't even matter to him what his parents thought.

Ikuto chuckled, he wiped Amu's tears away and spoke softly "This is my choice, my parents have nothing to do with it. They do maybe a little, but they can't really tell me not to love you can they?"

"But they'll never allow this. It's crazy!" protested Amu.

"Can I ask you something first?" asked Ikuto suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Amu confused.

"Did you regret it?" he asked her.

"Regret it?" asked Amu "Regret what?"

"The fact that I kissed you earlier. Do you regret it? Me doing that?" he asked her. He wanted an answer, he wanted to know if she really did feel the same way. She did kiss back didn't she?

"I…" Amu looked away and couldn't answer.

"Please just tell me if you regret it or not. If you don't want to answer that then at least tell me if you feel the same way. Because if you don't, then I promise, I'll never bother you again." Stated Ikuto, and Amu could see that he was serious about it.

It took a while but Amu was soon able to answer anyway "I…no…I don't regret it at all."

"But?" asked Ikuto.

"But can you blame me for being worried?" she asked him "I…don't even know why you love me. Not that I'm anything special anyway…"

"Don't say that." Ikuto told her. "You are something special Amu, at least you are to me…." He said with a smile.

Amu blushed again and spoke "Can you s-stop that? Man, I just don't get you."

"So…you're willing to give me a chance then?" asked Ikuto with another smirk.

"…" Amu didn't answer, but the blush on her face was a dead giveaway.

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh slightly "You really are something Amu." She still didn't answer him so he did the next thing he could think of…

"AHHHHH!!! You…you pervert!" yelled Amu as she backed away from here "Stop biting my ear!"

"Aw Amu, you know I was only kidding." He told her.

"Ah, I don't care what you were doing, but get away from me!" she told him.

"But you know you want me around Amu, so why should I listen to you?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Because." Replied Amu.

"Because what?" asked Ikuto.

"Just because!" stated Amu.

"But seriously though…" Ikuto started in a soft tone "Won't you bother giving me a fighting chance? Unless…you like someone else?"

"N-no! I don't!" protested Amu as she shook her head and replied "But even if I do give you a chance or anything like that…what about Mai?"

"Have you seen the way I've been treating her at all? Come on Amu, it's enough to say I don't lover her let alone like her isn't it?" stated Ikuto.

"I….I know…I'm sorry." Amu looked at him and smiled "Okay, I guess we can give it a shot…" and then she suddenly added "But no doing perverted things!"

"Aw, but that just takes away all the fun!" said Ikuto.

"No!" protested Amu.

"Come on _Amu-koi_ don't be mean." He told her.

"D-don't call me that!" she told him, but the next thing she knew, Ikuto was already hugging her from behind "Gyah! Ikuto!"

"But why not? You didn't mind the kiss didn't you?" he pointed out to her knowingly along with a smirk.

"Stop bringing that up!" she stated then Amu sighed, there was no way he was going to let her go. "Are you going to let go of me or not?"

"Nope." He simply replied.

"Thought so…" Amu said with a sigh. It took her a while but she spoke soon, in a soft tone "I love you too…"

Ikuto simply smiled at her reaction, he guessed that being stubborn occupies most of her personality, but that's what makes her so interesting to him. He rested his head in hear her hair and Amu stayed silent. He didn't mind if she only tried saying it to herself, at least now, he knew she felt the same way. He wouldn't force her to say anything for now, he'll wait, until the time she'll be willing to say it out loud.

Their silence was broken when someone suddenly came in the room… "Ikuto, I wanted to ask you if…" it was Utau, she was about to say something but she stopped.

"Oops." She stated when she saw Amu and Ikuto. Her expression suddenly turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was disturbing something, terribly sorry."

"Utau…" muttered Ikuto as he slowly let go of Amu. "What are you doing here?" he asked his sister.

"I was just wondering of you had any ideas for the upcoming ball. You see, mother and father wanted me to ask you about it, but seeing as I rudely interrupted something, I'll be going now. This can wait." Utau told him, her sly smile still in place.

"You know what? We'll talk about it outside." Suggested Ikuto. He knew that his sister had more to say.

"Sure thing, do you mind Amu?" asked Utau as she looked at Amu.

Amu, who was blushing furiously, just shook her head. She didn't even bother making eye contact with Utau. "Thanks, I'll get him back here in a sec." said Utau with a smile.

"Outside. Now." Stated Ikuto.

"Oh gladly." Replied Utau as she started to walk out the door.

Ikuto sighed, and when Utau was at the door he turned to face Amu. "Look, I really didn't…expect her to come in like that…sorry…"

"N-no it's alright." Stated Amu "Y-you better go talk to her. It seemed like she really needed to ask you something…"

"I'll be back okay?" he promised her and he gave her a kiss on the forehead, which caused her to blush even more, before walking out the door to talk to Utau…

Ikuto closed the door behind him and then he turned to find Utau there smiling at him. He looked at her for a moment at then she spoke "I told you so." Stated Utau in a knowing tone.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and spoke "Yeah. Yeah I get it already, can you not rub it in my face?"

"I won't, I already knew this would happen, so no worries. I'm shocked it took you this long, but hey, it's better late than never." Stated Utau with a shrug.

"Hm, you're the one to talk. What's been up with you and that Souma kid?" asked Ikuto.

"Don't turn things around on me, we're talking about you here." Replied Utau, she really didn't want to talk about her and Kukai around Ikuto.

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" he asked her.

"When did it happen?" asked Utau with a sly smile. "Have you been keeping this from me for long?"

"No, I only told her a few minutes ago when she came to see me in my room. She told me she'd stay." Sated Ikuto, the news was still something that made him happy.

"That's nice. At least she's staying here." Smiled Utau "So, anything else happen before I showed up? You were hugging her and this ought to be the first time she wasn't screaming her head off for you to let her go."

"Hm, I told her how I felt, she didn't exactly tell me she loved me yet, but she said it didn't bother her when I kissed her. Besides, she was willing to give a shot and said she did like me so…" before Ikuto was about to finish Utau suddenly spoke in shock.

"You kissed her?!? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Does I look like I'm kidding?" asked Ikuto.

"No wonder…who would've thought….but how…" Utau was weighing the things in her head, trying to see which fits, but she's not getting anything yet…

"It just happened." Said Ikuto with a shrug. "Not like I even knew she was going to see me, so I didn't plan anything."

"Hm, so she caught you off guard?" asked Utau.

"Kind of, but it wasn't that hard to turn the whole thing around on her, this is Amu we're talking about here." Stated Ikuto.

"Good point." Agreed Utau with a slight laugh.

"So, any other questions?" asked Ikuto.

"You want to spend time with Amu that bad?" teased Utau.

"Just answer my question and ask if you have any Utau." Stated Ikuto with a sigh, but deep down he did ant to spend more time with Amu, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Alright. No, that's all of it." Stated Utau and then something caught her attention and asked "Last one though, before I forget."

"What it is?" asked Ikuto confused.

"How are you going to tell mother and father? Or in your case, haw are you going to keep things from them now?" asked Utau.

"Hm, my guess is they won't even notice. They'd be too busy setting me up with some other princess to care." Stated Ikuto.

"You do know you can at least try to tell them don't you?" suggested Utau, there was a small part of her, no matter how small, that thought her parents might just understand for once.

"Yeah, and maybe I can tell them that when they finally realize that the Yamabukis are lying and Amu Hinamori is alive." Stated Ikuto.

"Good point." Sighed Utau and then she added "What about Mai?"

"She has her own agenda doesn't she? Honesty, I have no idea how I'm going to take all this, but it's all worth it." Stated Ikuto.

Utau smiled "That's good enough for me to hear then. Well you better get back in there, I have to go soon." She told him.

"Go? Go where?" asked Ikuto confused. "Didn't you just go somewhere the other day?"

"That was with some prince again. I'm free for the day, I might as well spend it wisely." Stated Utau. "I'm headed to town actually."

"Off to see Kukai?" asked Ikuto knowingly.

Utau suddenly blushed "Kind of…" she muttered.

"Well then, good luck with that." Stated Ikuto with a slight laugh. "Don't forget to tell mother and father before you head off."

"I will, don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself." Said Utau "Well I'll see you later Ikuto. Have fun here okay?" she then started to walk away. She smiled and waved for one last time before totally disappearing.

Ikuto walked back inside the room and saw Au there looking out through his bedroom window. "Amu? Something wrong?" he asked.

Amu turned around and saw Ikuto there with a confused look on his face. She shook her head and spoke "Nothing, I just thought of looking at the view outside. It looks nice."

"Hn, glad you like it." Stated Ikuto.

"So, how's Utau?" asked Amu as she turned o face Ikuto completely.

"She's going to town again today, she's heading there to see your friend Kukai." Stated Ikuto with a smirk "They're getting close aren't they?"

"Amu looked at him shocked and asked "You mean…Utau and Kukai….really?"

"My Amu, you really are dense." He eased her with a light chuckle.

"Am not!" Protested Amu wit a pout "I just didn't see it coming that's all."

"Sure you didn't." stated Ikuto. Se soon looked at her and asked "So princess, anything you want to do today?"

"Well I don't really…wait…did you just call me princess?!?" asked Amu shocked and wide-eyed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Ikuto "You sure seem like one to me."

"I'm not, so don't call me that." Stated Amu, she was embarrassed about it, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"You're just embarrassed about this aren't you?" guessed Ikuto, an of course, he was right as always.

"I'm not comfortable with it okay?" she told him turning around to avoid his gaze.

Ikuto sighed and he gave in, he chuckled and hugged the flustered Amu from behind, then he spoke "Alright then I'll stop if you want me to. But do tell, what do you want to do today?"

Amu thought for a moment, she didn't bother much now, the fact that Ikuto was hugging her again, she liked it because it made her feel safe and happy to be around him. She tilted her head and looked up. She met wit Ikuto's sapphire eyes and she soon spoke.

"Ikuto…" she started.

"Hm?" he asked her confused "Something wrong?"

"No, but can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"It's nothing hard really, I'm sure you of all people could pull it off." Amu stated.

"And that would be…what exactly?" asked Ikuto "Just say the word, what is it that you want me to do and I'll think about it."

"Can you, play for me?" asked Amu.

"Play for you?" Ikuto asked a bit confused "Play what?"

"Your violin." She stated "You see, whenever I hear you play, it doesn't take long before you notice I'm there and you suddenly stop."

"Oh that…." Ikuto thought back and he realized that he's only played his violin with Amu around about twice. When they had their encounter and she fainted, and just about a few moments ago when she came to visit him inside his room.

"Will you?" asked Amu.

Ikuto smiled at her and replied "Of course I would." He then let go of her and he too out his violin from it's case and he started to play.

It was a new song, one that Amu's never heard of before. She looked over at Ikuto, his eyes were closed and were focused on his playing. This was a new song, it was her song. Ikuto wrote it for her and as she sat there and listened to him play, she's never been so happy in her life…

**Meanwhile with Utau **

Utau arrived in town on her own. She wore a coat over herself so no one else would recognize her. As she got out of the carriage she spoke "Musashi, thank you for this. I hope you weren't busy."

Musashi was her coachman for the day and he spoke "Not at all, it was my pleasure your highness. Her highness rarely has days off. I know this means much to you."

"Thank you." Smiled Utau "Can you come pick me up again later this afternoon. I've already written down the address."

"Are you sure you don't need me to wait for you?" asked Musashi.

"No, that would be asking for too much from you." Stated Utau as she shook her head. "I'll be taking long anyway, so it's fine."

"Alright then. I shall see you again soon." With that, Musashi turned the carriage around to the other direction and he headed off. Utau sighed and she started walking towards her destination.

It didn't take long for her to reach the restaurant owned by the Soumas. In fact, it only took her a couple of minutes to get there. She's already memorized the route, so it wasn't that hard to find. As she walked through the doors of the restaurant, she saw that it was packed with so many people.

Utau saw that Daichi was serving some of the tables, she looked around, but Kukai was nowhere to be found. She sighed and soon she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kukai there standing behind her with her usual sheepish smile.

"Hey, I thought it was you." He told her.

"Kukai, I was looking for you." Stated Utau.

"Were you?" asked Kukai a bit shocked "Sorry about missing in action, I just had to check on something from the shop that's all." He looked over at Daichi who was doing a pretty good job.

"You are so mean for leaving him here." Said Utau with a slight laugh referring to Daichi.

"He seems to be doing a pretty good job on his own, so I wasn't worried." Stated Kukai.

"Still, you could have given your brother a helping hand with these many customers." Said Utau as she looked at the packed restaurant and Daichi in the middle of it all.

"True. It could be that I'm just lazy though." Said Kukai with a laugh.

Utau playfully hit him and spoke "Some brother you are."

Kukai laughed and then he asked her "So, why wee you looking for me again? Something important?"

"Well, I needed to ask you something, but I'd like t if we talked in private." Stated Utau as she looked at him seriously now.

"Oh. Sure thing, wait here for a second okay. I'll be right back." Kukai excused himself and then Utau saw him whispering something to his brother before coming back to meet her again.

Kukai flashed her a smile before asking "So? I'm ready to go, come on."

"Come where?" asked Utau confused.

"I'll take you somewhere we can talk without anyone disturbing us." Said Kukai "Just need to walk a few blocks from here."

"You're taking us to Nagihiko's house aren't you Kukai?" asked Utau knowingly.

"Yup, Yaya should be there with Ami and Temari-oneesan. She wouldn't mind us staying there for a while to talk." Stated Kukai "I'm sure she'd like the company."

"Alright, if you're sure that it's fine." Replied Utau. There was no other place to go anyway so, she'll take what she can get.

"Okay then, I'm ready when you are." He stated.

"Let's go." Replied Utau with a nod. It's a good thing she gave Musashi two addresses.

Utau and Kukai didn't take long to reach the Fujisaki household. Kukai led them there and he was the one who rang the bell when they got to the front door. Temari answered and happily welcomed them inside.

"So, Oneesan, is Yaya here?" asked Kukai.

"Yes, she's been quite a big help. Ami's enjoying having her around all the time." Said Temari with a smile.

"That's good. As long as she's not alone then it's a good thing." Stated Kukai.

Temari led them inside and Yaya quickly went to hug Kukai and Utau then Ami followed. "Kukai and Utau-chan, you're here again." Exclaimed Yaya in delight.

"Ah, we came for a visit and we figured we could take here if that's okay." Stated Kukai, he was a bit embarrassed.

"You know you're both very welcome here anytime." Stated Temari.

"I'd like to thank you so much for your kindness." Said Utau.

"Oh it's my pleasure." Replied Temari "In fact, if you need to talk in private, you can use the spare room down at the right corner."

Temari pointed them to the direction of the room before she left and Kukai was alone with Utau at last. They both sat on chairs and faced each other. They were silent for a moment because the other didn't really know what to say. Kukai didn't want it to get too awkward, so he broke the silence instead.

"Ne Utau, so how's it going?" he asked. He needed to start something.

"I've been doing well, I hope you've all been well too." Smiled Utau.

"Sure we have, Hinamori is still safe and that's all we needed to hear." Replied Kukai and then he suddenly asked "She is still safe…right?"

"Of course she is. To tell you the truth she wanted to leave the palace. That's what she told Ikuto, but now, it looks like she's staying." Smiled Utau as she remembered what she saw when she entered Ikuto's room.

"Really? What made her change her mind?" asked Kukai curiously. "Did you tell her anything?"

"Not me. Ikuto did though." Stated Utau, she didn't really know that Tsukasa had anything to do with Amu staying.

"What did he do?" Kukai asked again.

"To be honest I don't know what he did." Started Utau.

"But? Something happened?" guessed Kukai.

"You can say that. I entered Ikuto's room earlier before I came here and he had her arms around her. They were silent, but it was obvious something was going on between them." Explained Utau.

"Woah, time out. Are you telling me that they're like…together now? Really together?" asked Kukai shocked.

"I guess you could call it that. I doubt he'd tell anyone though. Tadase and Yoru might find out or maybe even Tsukasa-san but that's about it." Said Utau.

"When did this happen?" asked Kukai.

"He told me it happened just earlier. Early in the morning, Amu came into his room and told him she didn't mind staying anymore." Explained Utau "That sure made him happy enough. He confessed to her after that."

"And she wasn't stubborn with him or anything?" asked Kukai in shock.

"Ikuto didn't say much. I think she was, knowing her, but she seemed okay with him being so close to her now." Said Utau "I'm happy for them. I kind of wonder when I'd find someone like that." Smiled Utau sadly.

"You will." Stated Kukai as he looked away.

"Thanks." Replied Utau and then he looked at him and asked "Kukai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kukai's expression lit back up and he spoke "Ask away."

"What about you then? Did you ever feel that way yet?" asked Utau.

"Feel what exactly?" asked Kukai confused.

"You know, like there's this special someone you want to be with. It must be great feeling something like that. That's why I really think that Ikuto and Amu are really lucky to have each other now." Said Utau with a smile.

"Hm, yeah. I agree, it must be great to have the one you care about the most feel the same way about you. I wonder how Tsukiyomi got through to confess?" wondered Kukai.

What he said got Utau's head to shoot up. "Why? Is there someone special you're thinking about?" she hoped he'd say no, but she stayed silent and waited for his answer.

"Well, to be honest with you…there is this one girl…" stared Kukai.

Utau suddenly felt hurt, she knew she had feelings for Kukai and that's what she actually wanted to talk about with him, but she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. She knew it'd hurt, but just like Amu, she couldn't help but ask.

"So, what's holding you back from telling her that?" asked Utau "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear it."

"I'd love to tell her you know? I mean, even Daichi's told me to get a move on, but who am I kidding? Compared to anyone else she can choose from, why would she pick me?" asked Kukai with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Utau confused. She couldn't imagine anyone saying no to such a great guy.

"I don't know, she's kind of out of my league. It's like she's so near and I can tell her already, but there's just this part of me that's kind of worried on how she'd react." Said Kukai.

"Why would you worry? I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Stated Utau_ "I would…." _"She though.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried, or the fact that I feel that she might not like me back." Stated Kukai.

"If I were you, I'd go and tell her before it's too late." Advised Utau as she put out her strong personality again.

"Really?" asked Kukai "You really think that would work?" he asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to let her slip by me now would I?" asked Utau. Deep down she had a thought _"I can't believe I'm telling him all this when it's hurting me…" _

"Hm, I guess that would be another thing I should think about. Rima and Nagi told me to do the same thing." Said Kukai.

"Oh…then that's great. I'm happy for you Kukai." Utau's voice was cracking but she tried her best to smile.

Kukai looked at her expression carefully and then he smiled inwardly. He suddenly added something else. "You know, the biggest problem with this girl, is that she's rich."

"Rich? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Utau confused.

"Everything. To tell you the truth, she's an important part of society. I don't know if I can compete with all those other guys who're asking for her hand." Said Kukai, he was smiling a bit now.

"Well then if she's got so many guys at her feet then hasn't she found anyone that she likes yet?" asked Utau.

"Hm that's the thing. She said they were all _stuck-up,_ _selfish_ and _arrogant jerks_. If I remember correctly, she told me they weren't worth her time." Stated Kukai, by this time, he was already grinning at her.

"…" Utau stayed silent, she wasn't as dense as Amu, something suddenly flashed into her head. Kukai had once asked _her_ about the princes that she's met…and that was her exact answer. It sunk in and then she looked over at the grinning Kukai.

"So, do you get it yet?" he asked her.

"Kukai…" she stated silently.

Kukai suddenly smiled warmly and he came closer to her. "Man, took you long enough." He joked. And he earned a death glare in return.

Kukai soon smiled warmly and touched her face. "No one else Utau. No one has ever made me feel this way but you."

"Kukai….I…." Utau was about to say something, but Kukai was able to cut her off.

"It's fine really. I know I'm not rich, I said it didn't I? I don't even know if I can step up. But I guess I couldn't keep it from you forever either." Said Kukai with a laugh. "But I need you to know, that I do love you…really."

"Kukai…I…" Utau suddenly smiled and replied "Thank you, thank you so much…for loving me." She suddenly gave her a big hug.

Kukai smiled and gladly returned the hug and then he soon spoke "I hate to break it to you though. This is going to be tough for me now."

"Why is that?" asked Utau, she didn't break away from the hug.

"You do know that this isn't legal right? I'm not in that kind of state wherein I can fall for you." Said Kukai "Plus, you haven't given me an answer yet."

"Isn't my answer a bit too obvious." Stated Utau.

"Well you can't really blame a guy for wanting to hear you say it can you?" asked Kukai with a light chuckle.

"…" Utau didn't reply for a while and then she spoke "Well, if it makes you feel any better Kukai, I was the one who thought you wouldn't like me back…"

"Why's that? Who wouldn't like you?" asked Kukai.

"Remember that…all those men I've met never liked me for me. They only wanted my hand for selfish reasons and for their own causes." Stated Utau. "That's why I never bothered spending time with them."

"And you thought I was like that?" asked Kukai.

"No, of course not. You were quite the opposite of it all." Smiled Utau "You gave me a chance to show you the real me."

"Who wouldn't? The first time I met you, you were as stubborn as Hinamori." Laughed Kukai.

"Not funny." Stated Utau "Anyway, I thought that guys were all the same at one point, princes basically. But you and the others proved me wrong. And that's when I wanted to get to know you better."

"Well, I never really thought I'd feel this way towards you either. I'm not good with this confession stuff…." Kukai muttered and Utau laughed slightly.

"Doesn't matter, you've already impressed me enough." Said Utau with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Said Kukai with a chuckle.

"Please don't think of distancing yourself from me." Stated Utau.

"Hm?" asked Kukai.

"I know you think I'm out of your league because of what I am, but please try not to distance yourself from me." Said Utau.

"You know, I tried…to keep myself away from you…not that it lasted long anyway." Said Kukai with a sigh.

"I'm glad, that I…met you and everyone else." Said Utau.

"Us too, guess they were right saying you never know when something can happen." Stated Kukai.

The two of them stayed silent for a while and then soon, it was time for Utau to leave. Temari had come inside the room and told them that a carriage was waiting outside. The two of them left the room. Utau had said her goodbyes to both Ami and to Yaya. They were sad that she was leaving, but Utau promised to be back. As she went outside, she faced Kukai once more.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Said Utau with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for talking and hearing me out Utau." Stated Kukai with a smile in return.

"I'm glad I did." Smiled Utau warmly. She was headed for the carriage, when Kukai called her again.

"Hey Utau." He called.

"Hm?" Utau turned around, but when she did, she felt someone kiss her. She felt someone's lips on her own. She knew who it was so she kissed back. It was a short kiss, but it was worth it.

When they pulled away, Utau was blushing like mad. Kukai spoke "You caught me off guard the last time, so now it's my turn."

"Creep." Mumbled Utau, but she was still blushing.

"Anyway, you better get going. I had a great time. And Utau…I love you." He said it again.

Utau's heart began to beat faster and she replied "I do too. No matter what others say. You're still you to me, and social status doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." He told her. Then he joked "Let's just hope your brother doesn't kill me if he finds out about this."

"I doubt it." Replied Utau with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you again soon okay?"

"Sure, you're welcome anytime." Said Kukai.

Utau soon had to go, and she boarded the carriage. She smiled and waved one last time, before the carriage suddenly moved away from the Fujisaki household. Utau smiled against her seat as she waited for them to arrive at the palace again. She then heard Musashi speak.

"Hime-san, that boy is very lucky. You've chosen him." Stated Musashi with a smile.

"No Musashi, it's the other way around. I'm the one who's lucky to have him care about me that much." Said Utau.

"Then he must be something special then." Stated Musashi with a smile.

"Yeah..yeah he is." And with that, Utau waited until they arrived. She couldn't wait to tell Ikuto about her day.

She was right, just like Ikuto no matter who they might be. Rich or not, love isn't blind. It can see the mistakes and the things that person lacks, but it takes it in wholeheartedly. Love doesn't choose weather rich or poor. No matter what that someone lacks, if it's really love, you see it, love sees it all, you take it in, and you love that person for what you see in him or her, bad or good. Love isn't really blind, for when you find true love, you see that person's mistakes and you still continue to love. Mistakes, strengths and weaknesses, you can see it all, and you love it.

So for Utau, even if Kukai isn't rich, he might not be perfect but because she loves him, she sees all the things he lacks and has, she takes it all in….and she loves him with everything she's got. So no matter what anyone else says about him…it doesn't matter. As long as she loves him…it doesn't matter.

**Authors Note: There it is. I was still able to finish this on time! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please Review and tell me what you think of this one. :D Thanks again everyone. **


	25. SuddenConfessions,MaisPlans&TarasWarning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**-Hello again everyone! I'd like to say tank you all so much for the Reviews. :D**

**-This chapter is a bit more on Rimahiko in the middle and a bit of Amuto in the beginning and end part. : ))**

**-I hope you guys like this chapter. Please do Review and tell me what you think about it :D**

**-Thank you again everyone!!!! Now, On with the Story!!! : ))**

**Sudden Confessions, Mai's Plans & Tara's Warnings**

Ikuto and Amu were now inseparable. They were always together and Ikuto never left her side, the people in the palace have been noticing a huge change between both Ikuto and Utau. They've been the topic of most of the maids and even the other workers. Ikuto would always follow Amu around and would play the violin for her whenever she wished to hear it. Utau on the other hand made it a habit to visit the town, and of course, the Soumas.

Among all the people that have been noticing these changes, Mai and Ryo were filled with jealousy. Ryo didn't know anything about Kukai and he didn't get why Utau always wanted to go to the town. Mai hated Amu, she wanted so much to get rid of Amu but couldn't because she knew Ikuto would defend her.

"I don't get it!!!! Why won't he talk to me?!?" Mai shrieked. She was with Ryo and Tara in their room. Tara just sighed an ignored her sister again and began reading a book.

"Oh come on Mai, at least you know why he's avoiding you. It's just because of that pink-headed girl he found." Said Ryo as he rolled his eyes "I don't even know why Utau keeps going back there to that useless town. It's been three days already."

It really has been three days. Three days since Kukai had confessed to her and she gladly returned his feelings. Utau hasn't ever spoke to the incident about anyone, not even Ikuto. Ryo's been suspicious and he wanted to find out what was going on, but Utau wouldn't even get near him now.

"Something's wrong with him, and I'm going to find out what." Declared Mai as she stormed out the room.

Tara looked up from her book and saw that Ryo had left not long after Mai did. She sighed and whispered to herself "I better keep an eye on them. Who knows what they're going to do if I don't…"

**Meanwhile with Utau **

Utau went to go see Ikuto, who she highly suspected was with Amu…again. Of course, she was right about that, anyone who had eyes could easily see that the two would never split. She saw them fooling around again and Ikuto was teasing Amu to no end.

"Looks like things haven't changed even after what happened between you two." Stated Utau with a light laugh.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" asked Amu.

"Am I not wanted?" asked Utau teasingly.

"W-what? N-no, of course you are, but I was just…" Amu was stuttering again and she didn't know what to say.

"I was only kidding Amu, no worries." Smiled Utau.

"So, what brings you here today?" asked Ikuto suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're planning to head to the town again are you? You've been doing that for three consecutive days now. Why's that I wonder…." He asked.

"I do enjoy going there you know, but sadly today I can't. We only have a few more days before the ball and we can't go anywhere apparently for today." She told her brother "And one more thing…"

"Which is?" asked Ikuto, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Mother and father want us to go with some kind of meeting with them today….so, Amu has to stay here." Stated Utau.

Ikuto sighed "Can't we just skip? We always do, don't we?" he asked.

"Not like they're going to let you skip anyway." Stated Utau "If we could skip, I wouldn't even be telling you this."

"Fine." Grumbled Ikuto, he seriously didn't want to leave Amu for something that he felt wasn't that important to begin with. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"We leave in at least two hours from now. At least there's a good news." Said Utau.

"Which is?" asked Ikuto, he couldn't find anything good about this.

"We don't have to meet any noble prince or princesses." Said Utau and she sighed in relief.

"Yeah right. As if the other leaders aren't as bad as they are. Sometimes, they're eve worse. All they do is nag you about discipline and stuff, and when did we ever listen to them?" asked Ikuto with a smirk. He was always the rebellious kind of prince, he never listened to orders, only sometimes.

"You're right about that, as far as I know, you never listened to anything they said." Said Utau with a laugh.

"Didn't they get angry at Ikuto?" asked Amu confused.

"Sure they did. Not that they could do anything about it though, I'm the only boy that can succeed to the throne after my dad, unless Utau suddenly gets married to some prince which I highly doubt would happen." Said Ikuto with a shrug "So they have to deal with me weather they like it or not."

"Not that we like going to things like this. We never listen anyway so it's nothing important to us." Stated Utau. "We would rather stay at home and do nothing."

"We're forced to go though, so it doesn't give us much of a choice." Continued Ikuto.

"But what about what you guys want?" asked Amu "Don't they give you a chance to decide that?"

"Are you kidding me? They couldn't let us decode something even if we begged them." Sighed Utau "That's why we have such limited freedom around here. We only follow and nothing more, that's what they clearly want us to do anyway."

"…." Amu stayed silent and she didn't know what to say, she always thought the royals were strict, but she never knew that the other kingdom leaders had much more of a say to their future than themselves.

"Amu…" called Ikuto.

Amu's head jerked up and looked at him. "Don't worry about it okay? We'll be back in no time, Tadase will be staying here today and so would Kairi and Yoru. You wont be alone."

"Plus, Tsukasa-san is here too. I doubt he'll leave you alone if he finds out we're not here." Smiled Utau.

"Thank you" smiled Amu, that did bother her at first, but when she hear what they were going through, she wanted to help, but at the same time she didn't know how.

"You don't need to worry yourself over us." Assured Utau as she smiled "We've been going and throwing balls of our own ever since and we had to go through the same process, we're used to this already so don't worry."

"Not like we ever bothered to listen, so don't worry about the both of us." Stated Ikuto and then he smirked "And don't worry Amu, Utau said I wont be meeting anyone else today, so no need to be jealous okay?"

Amu's face suddenly turned bright red, the thought never really occurred to her up until Ikuto mentioned it. "W-what makes you think that I'll be jealous you pervert?!?" she told him putting up another stubborn part of her again.

Ikuto chuckled and Utau couldn't helped but laugh. She then started to wish Kukai was there. Ikuto broke her from her thoughts when he asked "What about Souma?"

"Huh?" asked Utau confused as she looked at Amu and Ikuto. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but you said "Kukai" just a while ago." Stated Ikuto plainly.

Utau suddenly blushed and slightly panicked _"Did I say that out loud?"_ she thought to herself.

"Utau? What's wrong?" asked Amu "Did something happen between you and Kukai?"

"N-no, of course not." Now, Utau was the one who was being stubborn "Nothing's happened between me and him."

"Really now?" asked Ikuto suspiciously "Then can I ask…why are you…why is your face suddenly red then?"

"It is not." Stated Utau, but she could feel that it was true, she was indeed blushing.

"Yes it is, I'm not blind you know Utau." Stated Ikuto plainly "Are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to let e go ahead and guess?"

Utau thought about that for a second and then she sighed_ "I'd rather tell him than have him guess. Who knows what he's going to say…"_ she thought.

"Well?" Ikuto asked again.

" It's not anything you didn't already anticipate. It just happened." Started Utau, but she didn't dare make eye contact with Ikuto nor Amu.

"What happened?" asked Amu, still confused.

"He confessed didn't he?" asked Ikuto bluntly, he knew this was going to happen.

"…" Utau didn't speak and she stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a big yes." Said Ikuto with a smirk, and then he asked "So? What did you do about it?"

"Eh? Ha?" Amu was turning from Utau to Ikuto and she was trying to put things together when… "Ehhh???? Really? You and Kukai?"

"Amu, not so loud." Spoke Ikuto as he hugged her from behind "You know, people aregoing to hear you that way."

"Gomen." Replied Amu as she blushed.

"No problem." Smiled Ikuto and then he again looked at Utau "So, what did you do?" he asked her again.

"I did what I thought was the right thing. I told him the truth. I figured, I would take your advice in following my own path." Stated Utau silently.

Ikuto smiled he was happy for his sister and Kukai even "So, you two are in…better terms now?" he asked.

"Yes, at first I actually thought he was talking about some other girl. I told him that I was happy for him and all that, but in reality I guess it didn't take him long to see through that charade." Said Utau.

"That's not so surprising isn't it? It is Kukai we're talking about." Smiled Amu "He's always been able to see through any of us."

"He seemed be like the big brother in your group isn't he?" asked Ikuto.

"That's right." Replied Amu with a nod "He was like our big brother."

"He deserves that title, he sure acts as though he's everyone's big brother." Said Utau with a smile.

"Hm, so what are you going to do now Utau? Have you thought about it?" asked Ikuto.

"What do you mean Ikuto?" asked Amu confused.

"No offense to Kukai, but he's not really the richest person around, and even if we don't care either way, other people will." Stated Ikuto.

"I really don't mind if he isn't rich." Stated Utau "If other people do, then they're the ones that have problems."

"Hm, but isn't that the same for us though?" asked Amu sadly.

Ikuto stared at her and spoke "Don't worry about it Amu, no one's going to hurt you for that."

"If they do, they'd answer to Ikuto and me." Said Utau with a smile. "Don't worry, we will work things out."

"I sure hope so…" mumbled Amu as she soon relaxed under Ikuto's embrace…

**Meanwhile, In The Mansion**

Rima heard someone shriek inside the mansion, and knew immediately that it was Saaya. Nagihiko was with Rima, and they were both cleaning the gardens. Rima sighed as she heard the screech from the inside.

"I'm telling you that girl has huge issues." Stated Rima.

"Well, she always seems to be the magnet of trouble isn't she?" stated Nagihiko with a nervous laugh.

"Magnet of trouble or the main cause of trouble?" asked Rima with a sigh. "She's being to excited about the upcoming ball."

"I know. It's as though she feels like she's the guest of honor isn't she?" asked Nagihiko.

"I wonder how Amu is doing, better I hope." Said Rima.

"I'm sure Amu-chan is doing better. Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan are there with her." Assured Nagihiko.

"True, is it just me, or do you think those two are bound to get together?" asked Rima.

"You mean Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun?" asked Nagihiko.

"That and Utau and Kukai, it's kind of turning into something don't you think so?" asked Rima again.

"Well it sure looks that way." Stated Nagihiko.

"Hm, he better take care of her. In Ikuto's case he better make sure Amu's safe or he's so dead." Said Rima seriously.

"I think he knows that enough Rima-chan." Said Nagihiko. "He's going to be one lucky guy once Amu-chan figures things out."

"Well, at least he knows that he has a chance with her. Tadase's already given up on her from the looks of it." Said Rima

"Ah, Hotori-kun seemed to notice it too." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Who wouldn't. It's kind of obvious on how you look at it isn't it?" stated Rima and then she smiled sadly "It's nice though, that if Amu realizes her feelings, she's sure that Ikuto will return them."

This ended up shocking Nagihiko and he asked "Are you worried?"

"About what?" asked Rima.

"That the person you like won't return your feelings? You sounded like it." Said Nagihiko. He was also curious as to who this person was.

"Not really, well…kind of. I don't know. I've always had this thinking that I didn't need anyone to like me that way, but I can't help but feel kind of…jealous maybe? Amu and Utau both have someone to run to when they're down. Someone they treat as more than a friend." Said Rima honestly.

"…" Nagihiko didn't speak at the moment because he didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to blab like that. You must think I'm talking crazy here." Said Rima apologetically.

"No…it's alright. I would never think of something like that about you Rima-chan." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"…" Rima remained silent for a while and then she asked Nagihiko another question "Hey Nagi…" she started.

"Hm? Something wrong?" asked Nagihiko.

"I was wondering, what about you?" asked Rima "Are you the same as Ikuto and Kukai too?" she asked him.

"Same as Souma-kun and Ikuto-kun how exactly?" asked Nagihiko "In what way am I the same with them?"

"What I mean is, if you've ever felt the same way that they have, for someone special." Asked Rima.

"Well, I guess you can say I have and still am, but…what brought this up all of a sudden Rima-chan? This isn't like you." Said Nagihiko. He knew better than for Rima to suddenly talk about stuff like this.

"It's nothing, it was just a thought." Lied Rima, she knew she was lying but there was no way she was admitting that to him.

"Rima-chan, you know I know you better than that. You're hiding something." Said Nagihiko "Is there something bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

"…." Rima stayed silent for a moment and didn't say anything.

"Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko again "You know, if something really is wrong, you can tell me right?"

"I know." Muttered Rima "I just don't think you'd like me telling you about this one."

"And why not?" asked Nagihiko "I'd like to help you, but to do that I need to know what's bothering you."

"I get it already, but I just think this is something you can't help me with." Said Rima and then she had a quick thought pass by her own head _"Because it has something big to do with you."_

"If you insist, then I won't force you to tell e if you really don't want to." Stated Nagihiko with a smile "But whenever you feel like talking about it, just tell me and I'd be right here okay?" he assured her.

"Thanks…" muttered Rima, Nagihiko failed to notice the small blush that was tinted on her cheek because she suddenly turned away.

"And Rima-chan?" Nagihiko suddenly added.

"What is it?" asked Rima as she still didn't dare face him because of fear that he might see her expression.

"You mentioned that you had someone special in mind right? That he wouldn't return your feelings?" asked Nagihiko.

"What of it?" asked Rima.

"Well, if that's what's bothering you, then I don't think you have to worry that much about it for now." Stated Nagihiko.

"Why not? For all I know, he might even hate me." Stated Rima.

"I doubt that. I think that whoever this person is, he's very lucky. Just as lucky as Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun." He told her.

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Rima.

"Because, he got your attention didn't he. That makes him a very lucky guy Rima-chan, lucky indeed." Nagihiko gave her another smile and then he stopped talking.

"…" Rima was too shocked with what Nagihiko had just said to say anything. She was never expecting something like that to come from him at all.

"I feel like he doesn't like me Nagi." State Rima so suddenly.

"Hm?" asked Nagihiko when he heard her speak "And why is that? What's not to like?"

"I' not really approachable am I?" she asked.

"Well, maybe in the beginning you're not, but once people get to know you, that's when they start to see another side of you. It's the same for all of us." Said Nagihiko "We can't tell of someone's true colors unless we know about them fully."

"I know." Replied Rima simply "I just wish that sometimes I could be as open as Dia and the others then maybe I wouldn't be so "cold" to other people."

"You aren't cold towards anyone Rima-chan." Stated Nagihiko "People who are just to immature to try and get to know you misjudge you. It's something you shouldn't worry yourself over because it will end up being their own loss and not yours."

"What do you think about my attitude Nagi?" she suddenly asked.

"Hm, that's rather simple. I think you're a caring person who does much for others than for herself. And I also think you have a very nice personality, that's why the people who know you can easily open up to you. You tend to close all your problems from others but don't mind hearing their problems being put into your shoulders. I think you're an amazing person Rima-chan." Answered Nagihiko with a smile.

"Thank you." Smiled Rima "I think you're like that too Nagi, but you're just more open than I am."

"I guess so. But we're all different. As Souma-kun once told us, being different it what makes things so much fun for everyone. You are you and I am me, and I wouldn't want it any other way." He told her.

"I see." Replied Rima.

"Can I ask you Rima-chan, who is this person you were referring to a while ago. That is, if you don't mind answering me." Said Nagihiko. "I wont force it out of you."

"…" Rima suddenly stayed silent and thought _"It's you, don't you get it yet?!?" _

She suddenly noticed Nagihiko come to a complete stop. It was as if he suddenly froze in his place. Nagihiko suddenly spoke "Excuse me?" he asked "Can you repeat that Rima-chan?"

"Repeat what?" asked Rima confused. "I didn't say anythi-.." She suddenly thought back and realization struck _"Oh no…no, no, no it couldn't be…" _

Nagihiko simply replied "What you said earlier. I don't really know if I heard it right."

"_I said that out loud?!?"_ Rima thought to herself. She was hitting herself mentally and she was getting annoyed.

"Rim-chan?" Nagihiko called.

"What did I say?" Rima asked him, but she didn't make any eye contact with Nagihiko.

"What?" asked Nagihiko.

"What did you hear me say?" asked Rima again.

"Well….when I asked you that question, you said something along the lines of 'It's you…'" stated Nagihiko "But as I said, I could have heard wrong…"

"No, you didn't." admitted Rima, she figured that he was bound to find out anyway.

"Then you were serious then?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yeah." Replied Rima.

Soon Nagihiko chuckled slightly and Rima was shocked. She got a bit annoyed and asked "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I apologize." Replied Nagihiko "But this just proves what I said."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rima.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about that person not liking you back remember?" reminded Nagihiko with a kind smile.

"Yeah…but…wait…does that mean…" she finally turned to face him and he was just smiling at her.

Nagihiko came closer to her and he smiled "I always have like you Rima-chan. Well…maybe not during the first few months when you still loathed me" he admitted with a light chuckle.

Rima just blushed and replied "I did not loath you. I was just jealous of you being so close to Amu at the time, but not anymore though."

"I know that, and that's what made me like you. You're attitude towards others, yourself and how you are. I don't hate any of that." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Thank you Nagi." Rima then smiled, she only smiled on rare occasions when they were alone so this meant that she was truly happy.

Nagihiko held her hand on his own and smiled back "You should smile more. It makes you look even prettier that way."

Rima suddenly blushed and Nagihiko chuckled "You're cute when you blush too Rima-chan." He told her and Rima huffed.

"Stop teasing me." She told him with a pout.

"Alright, as you wish." Replied Nagihiko. He then came closer to her and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"N-Nagi!" stuttered Rima right after.

"Hm? Something wrong?" he asked with a smile.

"Please! What do you mean something wrong? Why did you kiss me?!?" she asked him.

"Did you not want me to?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

"I…." Rima didn't know what to say, but she did know that she didn't really hate what Nagihiko did, she didn't mind it either, she was just too shocked about his sudden actions.

"Hm?" asked Nagihiko.

"I-it's nothing, l-let's go back inside okay? They might be looking for us." Said Rima "Come on Nagi."

"Alright, if you want to go back inside then." Nagihiko never let go of Rima's hand even when they got inside the mansion. He didn't mind that she reacted that way, he knew Rima enough to know she isn't the one to openly express herself all of a sudden. He had to give her time.

Nagihiko already knew that she felt the same way he did for her, and that alone was enough to make him happy, and he never regrets any of it. Even if they take things slowly, he wouldn't mind, at least now they both knew how they felt for each other.

**Back At The Palace **

Ikuto and Utau had left a few hours ago and Amu was patiently waiting for their return in her room. She didn't say it out loud, but the longer she stayed in the palace, the more she'd miss Ikuto whenever he was gone.

Amu had spent most of her time with Tadase and Kairi. They kept her company and when they had to do something Tara would be there and they'd have their own little chat. Amu found Tara easier to talk to than Mai and she was very grateful. She remembered that Tara told her to be careful now that Ikuto and her have gotten so close.

"My sister doesn't like it, and knowing her, she's going to do something to keep you away from him." Warned Tara.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Amu had asked.

"Well, she thinks you're taking Ikuto-kun away from her and the same goes with Ryo and Utau-chan." Said Tara "I'd be better if you didn't get involved with them."

"Why are you telling me this Tara? If they find out, they'll hate you for it." Said Amu sadly "I wouldn't want that."

"It's alright with me. They're already crossing the line here, and I know what I'm doing. I'm more worried about what she'd do to you, so please be careful." Said Tara. "My sister would go to great lengths to get you out of here and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Thank you for warning me." Amu gave her a smile and the two of them continued to talk and even got to know each other. Amu did truly feel grateful.

It was a few minutes later after all those thoughts that Amu heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around, she saw Ikuto standing right there. "Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed and she suddenly went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I never would have thought you'd miss me that much Amu." Teased Ikuto, but he did hug her back no less.

"Oh be quiet and stop ruining the moment." Grumbled Amu.

Ikuto simply chucked and then he whispered into her ear "Don't worry, I missed you too Amu. Very much."

"Hm." Replied Amu as she rested in his warm embrace.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Ikuto as he continued to hold her.

"Nothing much, but Ikuto, Tara told me something today." Said Amu.

"Oh? You ad her had a talk today? About what?" asked Ikuto confused.

"She told me to be careful now. She says Mai is really starting to hate me because I'm always around you." Said Amu sadly "She wouldn't hurt anyone would she?" she asked him.

"No, I won't let her." Said Ikuto as he tightened his embrace "You'll be fine Amu. It was rather nice of Tara to have told you these things."

"She seems to be a really nice person." Admitted Amu "She's so different from her two other siblings Ikuto."

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" agreed Ikuto "She's the only one Utau and I are comfortable with talking to."

"I'm worried. What if something happens." Asked Amu.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll make it through." Stated Ikuto but there was a part of him that was worried as well. And he had every right to be worried, because what they didn't know was Tara's advice was genuine. Mai was truly planning something, anything to get rid of Amu and she'll do anything to destroy and take away the people who get in her way….

**Authors Note: That's it I'm done. Thank you all so much for the Reviews. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. :D **


	26. New Experiences with Another Twist!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**-Ah I'm back! Hehehe I'm sorry of I updated late. I had friends over this week so I couldn't update and we went somewhere with family a few days ago too. **

**-This is a bit Kutau and Amuto again and Mai makes another appearance here too. **

**-Hm what else….ah I want to greet everyone Merry Christmas!!! (A bit belated because it's about 12: 20 now)**

**-That's all of it. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! :D**

**-On with the story!!!! :D **

**New Experiences with Another Twist!**

It was only one more day before the awaited ball. Everyone was thrilled to bits by the news. The royals as well, were thrilled, mostly the king and queen. Ikuto and Utau were not as excited. The only reason they wanted the ball is because Kukai and the rest of their friends were coming along, other than that they'd rather be locked in a room.

As of now, Ikuto was free to do as he wished. He and Utau had been granted freedom for the day since they had to attend a ball the next day. Ikuto spent his time, as much time as he could, with Amu.

"Hm, so far, Mai hasn't done anything reckless." Said Ikuto then he asked "You aren't hiding anything are you?"

"No, of course not." Amu replied as she shook her head in response. "Why would I?" she asked confused.

"I figured that if Mai said anything, you'd end up hiding it from me since you don't want to get anyone else involved." Ikuto replied with a shrug.

"I could do that…" started Amu.

"Oh no, don't you even think about doing something like that." Said Ikuto "It's not going to help anybody, not even you."

"I know okay, you don't have to panic." Smiled Amu. "But I don't want you to get hurt though." She admitted.

"You know she won't be able to hurt me either way." Said Ikuto "You should worry more about what could happen to you."

"That's easier said than done Ikuto. I do worry about you and everyone else too you know." She replied with a pout.

Ikuto smiled at her reaction, then he held her tight and spoke "There's nothing wrong with worrying about others, but you also have to worry about what can happen to you." He paused for a moment and faced her completely "Listen, I just don't want you to end up getting hurt Amu."

Amu held his hands with hers and smiled "Thank you for worrying about me. I promise to be careful. I really will, so please, don't worry too much okay?"

"Hm, alright, just don't do anything reckless." Replied Ikuto.

"I won't." She told him with another smile.

The two of them continued to talk while walking around the palace. Because the two were always together, there were times that gossip could already be heard. The maids and the rest of the workers would whisper things like….

"_Oh there they are again. The prince sure pays a lot of attention to her. They're always together it's like they're both inseparable. " _

"_Do you think it's possible that he feels attracted to her?" _

"_No! The king and queen would never allow such a thing. But still, he's never paid so much attention to anyone." _

"_The prince is in love! Magnificent!" _

"_And she's such a nice girl too. I wonder how long it's been…" _

These things would be the main topic most of the time, especially now that the ball is on its way. So, as Ikuto and Amu were walking around, it was no longer new to them that people were gossiping about them and what they were doing. To Amu and Ikuto, they'd spend as much time as they could before the ball.

While Amu and Ikuto spend their time together, Utau had her own agenda. She would go to town as always. Her routine was simple, she'd go to town, and mainly, she'd visit Kukai and then everyone else.

Today was no different. Utau had decided to go to town, and she was going to spend her free time today to the fullest_. "Today is the last day I have of freedom before that ball, and I am not going to let anyone ruin it for me, especially not Ryo." _She told herself. This was the main reason why Utau had decided to leave early.

Utau had once again asked for Musashi's help to get to town without Ryo knowing that she left early. Utau quickly got into the carriage and Musashi took her to town once again.

"Thanks a lot Musashi. I really do appreciate this." She told him with a smile.

"Not a problem at all princess." He replied with a smile.

"I do owe you. You always are so kind to us. Thanks for dropping me off." Utau told him and then, before she could say another word, she heard an all too familiar voice suddenly call her attention.

"Oi, Utau, here again?" Utau turned around, and as she expected, it was no other than Kukai himself.

"Kukai." She went and suddenly gave the energetic boy a hug.

"Hey, glad to see you too Utau." Kukai laughed a bit and then he gladly hugged her back "How's is going now? You doing alright?"

"Shouldn't I be?" she asked him.

"Hm, well knowing you hate balls, and one's about to come up tomorrow, I thought you'd stay at home and rest." He told her with a shrug as soon as they broke from the hug.

"I don't like balls all that much, scratch that, I rarely like it at all, but I can highly make an exception for tomorrow." Utau said with a smile.

"Let me guess….it's because I'll be there right?" Kukai said with a grin.

"You better drop your ego." Teased Utau back and then she laughed a bit before she replied "But yeah, I guess it's because you and the others would be there, and mainly you."

"Aw, I'm touched." Replied Kukai.

Utau couldn't help but laugh again and then she turned to Musashi "Thanks again Musashi. You can go back now if you want to."

"Thank you Hime-san." Said Musashi "I'll be here to pick you up later on. And I'll make sure that Ryo doesn't find out about it." He smiled.

"Thanks." Replied Utau "I doubt he'd go look for me here."

"Well then, I must get going. I might have other orders from the king and queen." Said Musashi he then turned to Kukai and smiled "I leave her to you sir."

"Count on it." Replied Kukai with a smile and a thumbs up.

Utau blushed and spoke "Alright you two, enough of that. I can take care of myself you know."

"True, but that doesn't stop me from taking care of you while you're here." Said Kukai with a warm smile.

"Hmp." Utau turned away from him, but she was touched deep down.

"Well, we'll see you around then Musashi?" said Kukai.

"Yes, I'll be back here later. I bid you both farewell. Have a good day." He told them both and then he turned to leave.

Kukai saw him off and then he turned to Utau "He's a really nice guy."

"I know. Musashi has always been so kind to help me out." Said Utau with a smile "He helps Ikuto at times too."

"That's nice to hear." He told her and then he waited for a while before speaking again. "Come on, the others are waiting for us now."

"Right, I almost forgot about that. Sorry to have kept you." Apologized Utau.

"No problem. I'm fine with it. Come on, we better get going." Kukai held her hand and the two of them began to walk to Kukai's place both of them not letting go of the other…

When they arrived at the Souma residence, Utau saw everyone there, as in everyone. Yaya, Daichi, Rima, Ran, Dia, Miki, Su, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Temari and even Ami. All of them were in the Souma household. They were helping out at the restaurant too.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Utau shocked.

"The restaurant was packed today, so before you came, I went to get help from the others. They said it was fine." Said Kukai with a smile. "And they're doing a great job too. They came here because the Yamabukis were out again today. "

"Sure looks like it." Agreed Utau "Ami seems to be having fun too. But don't people get to recognize her as a Hinamori?" she whispered the last part so only Kukai could hear.

"No one knew if the Hinamori kids as much, Ami was just a little kid when their parents passed and the rumors spread, so many think that they're both gone and it was like they never even existed." Said Kukai sadly "It's kind of sad that way."

"…" Utau didn't speak for a while and remained silent. It took a while but she soon spoke up. "So, no one knows about her either?"

"Nope, not even now." Said Kukai as he shook his head "That's why we can take her to places without anyone caring about it."

"I see…" said Utau.

Kukai saw her expression and spoke "Don't think about it too much, we're doing fine like this, and Ami doesn't seem to mind."

"She knows?" asked Utau shocked.

"Not all of it, a part of it yes. She knows that the Yamabukis aren't family and that Amu's working hard for her sake." Said Kukai "But we haven't really told her anything."

"Well, I guess it's enough to know for someone her age." Said Utau.

Utau and Kukai looked at their friends for a while and then Kukai suddenly got an idea. "Do you want to try?" he asked her with a grin.

"Try what?" Utau asked her confused.

"Working in a restaurant?" he asked her. The grin he had was still clear on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Me work….here?" she asked again.

"Why not?" asked Kukai with a shrug "Don't you think it'll be a good experience? You know, this may be a once in a lifetime experience." He grinned again.

"You're not joking aren't you Kukai?" Utau asked him.

"Nope, it's a serious offer." He replied with a smile "Do you want to give it a shot? It's fun really, especially with everyone here."

"Hm…." Utau thought about it and when she was about to agree, she thought of something and asked "One question, people will find out that it's me, and I'm trying to avoid that."

"Simple, let your hair down or something, use some kind of disguise." Said Kukai and then he started to tease her "Unless of course….you aren't up for it?"

Utau looked at him quizzically and then she spoke "Are you trying to challenge me Kukai Souma?"

"What if I am?" he asked again.

"Oh alright. That's how you want to play it? Fine I'm in." said Utau with a smile.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on, come with me." Said Kukai as he took Utau's hand and they both walked into the kitchen.

Daichi was taking in the orders while Rhythm and Su were cooking the food and the rest of them were taking down orders and helping in washing dishes and silverware, then he heard the doors of the kitchen open. He turned around and saw Kukai along with Utau walking inside.

"Hey Kukai, what's up?" asked Daichi then he looked at Utau "Looks like he bumped in to you on his way back."

"Yeah he did." Said Utau with a smile. "Looks like people are coming in and out of here today. The place is much more crowded that usual."

"It sure is." Agreed Daichi.

"Why's that?" asked Utau confused "Some kind of occasion?"

"Kind of? I'm not so sure, we decided to open twice as early today since we'll be closed tomorrow because of the ball. People just keep coming." Replied Daichi.

"That means business will be going well with you guys. That's nice." Replied Utau with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Daichi with a grin then he looked back at Kukai and asked "So, what's she doing here in the kitchen?"

"Utau's here to help out." Stated Kukai.

"Help out?" asked Ran confused.

"She's gonna work." When Kukai said this, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and they stared at Kukai like he was crazy.

"What?" asked Kukai.

"Um….Kukai, you do know what you're talking about….right?" asked Daichi "You're going to make her work? As in, labor?"

"Why not?" asked Kukai with a shrug "She's one of us now isn't she? And she told me she'd be happy to." Kukai gave Utau a grin.

"But…she's a princess Kukai." Said Miki.

"That's righ~desu. We can't make her do that." Said Su.

"It's fine. I think I can manage." Defended Utau, but deep down she was curious about all this work, seeing as she's never been told to work…ever.

"Are you sure about this Kukai?" asked Rima as she suddenly came in the kitchen and handed Daichi another list of orders.

"Come on you guys. It'll be fun." Said Kukai with a smile "What harm will a little work do to anyone?"

The others looked at each other and then some sighed. Nagihiko then stepped up and spoke "Why don't we let her?" he said.

"Nagi." Started Rima.

"Don't worry Rima-chan, we wont overdo it." Then he looked at Kukai "Right Souma-kun?"

"Yeah, it's just for a bit of fun." Said Kukai with a nod.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt." Said Rima as she gave in, and soon, the others agreed too. Suddenly Temari came inside and smiled "Looks like you've all attracted quite a crowd."

"Temari-oneesan?" asked Kukai questioningly "Weren't you and Ami here just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, well Ami felt sleepy and I took her to one of your spare rooms, that is f you don't mind." Said Temari.

"No, it's fine." Replied Kukai before he looked over at Utau. "Now, shall we get to work?"

"Alright." Agreed Utau with a nod.

Kukai gave her simple instructions to follow. She'd go and do what Rima and some of the others were doing. Take down orders, and bring them over to the kitchen. Once she's taken them down, she has to repeat the orders to make sure they're complete. Then lastly, when the food is done, she has to serve it to the designated table.

"Did you get all that?" asked Kukai.

"Sounds simple enough." Stated Utau.

Kukai gave her a grin and spoke "Oh we'll see."

Utau took out her ponytail and let her hair down, hoping that no one would recognize her.

Rima spoke with Utau and gave her some pieces of advice before she let her do her job. "Just remember to be all polite and don't frown. Keep up smile, even if you don't want to and if you keep doing that, it'll avoid any misunderstandings, accidents and other unnecessary things. Plus, don't forget to double-check the orders so you wont miss anything."

"Alright, thanks Rima" Utau gave her a smile.

"No prob. Now go." Rima went off to a table to get their orders while Utau went to another.

Utau went to a table with a whole family in it. There was a mother a father and two little kids which she pictured to be six or seven and the other about ten.

"Good morning sir." Greeted Utau "What will you have for today?" she asked.

"Oh." The man looked at her and he stared for a bit then he smiled back, a kind smile. "Um alright then, well have…." He told her what they wanted and, like she was told, she repeated and double checked everything.

"Is that all sir?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be all. Thank you." The man told her.

"Alright, it will be served shortly." With that, she bowed kindly and then went back into the kitchen.

"Nice job." Kukai greeted her with a smile. He was watching her the whole time. "Not bad for a first try."

"Thanks." She told him with a smile and then she added "It was kid of fun."

"Hm, glad you enjoyed it." Said Kukai with a smile and then Utau handed him the order that she got.

"So, what now?" asked Utau.

"You go to another table that needs you. You assist them when you see the food that's being ordered on the counter, you then take it to the designated table that ordered it." Said Kukai.

"Oh…" replied Utau.

"Don't worry about it. You won't get confused. Temari-oneesan's minding the counter, so she'll probably tell you where you should take the orders that are being placed there." Said Kukai with a smile.

"Alright, I better go to the next one then." Utau walked out the kitchen Kukai watched her leave and then he smiled. He heard Daichi speak behind him.

"You sure are enjoying this aren't you Kukai? Watching her like that?" he told his brother.

"I don't enjoy watching her work as much as I enjoy watching her smile. She's never been this happy the first time we met." Said Kukai.

"She's starting to smile more now isn't she?" asked Miki.

"Yeah she is. And that's what makes it fun to watch. It's good to know that she's enjoying herself now." Said Kukai.

"And it's all because of you." Daichi and everyone else said at the same time.

Kukai couldn't help but laugh at that and he soon spoke "You sure it's because of me? I don't think so."

"Quit being modest Kukai." Said Rima as she came in "Sure it's because of all of us, but it's mostly because of you. She comes here mainly because you're here."

"True, you don't see her looking for any of us all the time do you?" asked Nagihiko with a grin.

"She enjoys it here because you're always here with her. Don't you get it?" asked Ran.

"Well, whatever you say guys. I think it's the other way around." Said Kukai "I like it when she's here all the time. Makes me want to wake up everyday." As he said this, he grinned.

"Oh and where did you get that line?" asked Miki jokingly "A book?"

"Nice one Kukai." Said Daichi with a laugh.

"Oh and no one comments when Nagi says things like that?" Kukai asked with a laugh.

"Because it fits when Nagi say it and it just doesn't seem like your thing being all mushy." Said Ran.

Nagihiko laughed a bit at this and he heard Rima speak "That's enough already." Said Rima with a grin "Shouldn't we all be working right now? Not fooling around?"

"Right, working." Agreed Kukai and then he added, "We better start working before Utau comes in here and sees us fooling around."

And work they did. As they were doing their jobs, Utau was doing very well with hers. It didn't take her long to talk with the customers and even laugh with some of them too. She soon stumbled back into the first table and served their meal.

"There you go sir." Said Utau as she placed the different meals in the table of the happy family.

"Ah thank you so much." Said the man and the kids seemed to smile at her.

"My pleasure." Replied Utau with a smile.

As she paced everything in it's place the man asked "So, young lady, is it your first time working here? We haven't noticed you here before."

Utau sweat-dropped and then she replied. "Well, yes it is."

"I see…." Replied the man.

"You seem to be very close to Kukai and Daichi and their friends." This time it was his wife that spoke.

"Yes, they're very kind to me. I've met them by…accident and they accepted me. They were always so kind to me I owe them much." Said Utau.

"I see. Well you seem very kind to them as well." Said the man "They deserve as much, especially after all that they've been through…."

Utau's interest was caught after the man had said this. "What do you mean?" she asked him confused. "Did something happen to them?"

"Ah that…didn't he tell you?" asked the man.

"No…I don't know about his history…" replied Utau.

"Not about his parents?" he asked her again.

Utau simply shook her head in reply. Now that she thought about it…. She knew Rima's parents abandoned her, Nagi's passed away that's why Temari was left, Miki and the others three were taken in by the Hinamoris long ago, but she's never heard of Kukai and Daichi discuss their family at all.

"What happened?" asked Utau.

"Well, to cut the story short, their parents passed away a long time ago." Said the man. "They were still kids back then."

"…" Utau remained silent as she listened.

"Their parents were…in a sense murdered." Said the man "They were close friends of ours."

"_That would explain how he knew so much about them_." Thought Utau.

"They were killed right in front of those two boys." Said the man. "The reasons why weren't clear, but it was a sad story nonetheless. We wanted to tak them in, but they wouldn't let us. They wanted to learn to take care of themselves and so this is where they are now. I'm impressed with those two."

Utau could reply at first and then she soon spoke "I see…I…I'll just leave it to him, when it'll be alright for Kukai to tell me…"

"Alright then…thank you." Utau smiled, at least she tried her best to smile, before she walked back in the kitchen in silence.

When Utau entered the kitchen she was silent and she didn't, or rather couldn't say anything. She did though, hear Kukai call her and speak. He was currently facing elsewhere so he didn't see her, and she was too preoccupied in her own thoughts to understand whatever it is he was trying to say.

"Utau?" asked Kukai, his back was still turned.

"…" Still there was no answer….

"Utau?" Kukai called again and still, no answer…

"Um…Kukai, you better turn around, like…now." Said Daichi as he whispered this to his brother.

"What?" asked Kukai confused.

"Turn around man." Said Daichi.

When Kukai turned around he saw Utau staring at the ground and tears were falling from her face and dropping on the floor.

"Eh?" asked Kukai shocked "Utau? Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her.

Utau shook her head and it seemed to him like she was telling him not to worry because it was nothing. Kukai want over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing." He told her then he asked "Did something happen?"

Utau remained silent for a while and she heard Daichi speak "I'll….go get her a glass of water." He seemed to be talking to Kukai.

"Come on Utau, you can tell me, what's up?" asked Kukai again.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Stated Kukai.

"I…I heard about it…I…" she stated.

"What?" asked Kukai confused. "Come on, let's…go somewhere we can talk privately okay?" Utau nodded and Kukai took her to one of the rooms in their home and that's where the two of them started to talk.

Utau looked at him and Kukai wiped her tears away and then she told him what she heard. She told him the whole story of what had happened and then, she waited for his reaction. She hoped that Kukai wouldn't get mad at her or worst is to hate her.

Kukai stayed silent and then she smiled at her warmly "Hey, if that's what you're worried about, it's nothing." He assured her.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Utau. "And…I never knew that you lived like that…"

"Hm, well….my parents were…they were really something to me and Daichi." Started Kukai "But…I think my parents would have wanted the two of us to be happy."

"…Don't you miss them?..." asked Utau softly.

"Of course I miss them. I mean, we both do, but sometimes I just don't want to think about it, but those memories would always be with me. I don't want to be lonely about it, knowing that my parents would have wanted me to be happy." Said Kukai with a smile.

"I see…" said Utau.

"You don't have to worry about me that much. I'm fine really, and I don't feel as bad when they used to bring this topic up." Said Kukai.

"Did you find them?" she asked him.

"Find who?" asked Kukai confused.

"The people who…murdered your parents?" she was a bit hesitant to ask.

"Hm, sadly….no. We never did get to look for them, but whoever those people are…" Kukai didn't finish he cut himself off.

The two of them stayed in a long moment of silence before soon, Kukai spoke again. "Hey Utau." He started.

"Yeah?" she asked him confused.

"Don't think that this would change anything between us okay?" he said with a smile "I wont treat you any different and I hope you won't too."

"I won't, I promise." Said Utau and this time, she was able to muster a real smile on her face. She gave Kukai a hug, and the two of them stayed that way, knowing that whatever happens, they'll face things together.

Soon, as Musashi had promised, he came back for Utau. When it was time for her to leave she didn't forget to greet everyone a goodbye.

"I had loads of fun. Although things were pretty new to me, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Thanks everyone." Said Utau with a smile.

"No problem Utau-chan but you have to come back." Said Yaya happily.

"She will." Said Kukai with a smile "She always does…"

"Eh?!?" asked Yaya confused as she looked from Kukai to Utau "What's going on?"

"Be careful on your way back alright?" said Rima with a smile.

"Say hi to Amu-chan for us too." Said Nagihiko.

"I will, and you guys better not forget about tomorrow. I'll be expecting you there." Said Utau.

"We'll be there don't worry about it." Said Miki with a smile.

"Right." Agreed Ran "We wouldn't miss it."

After all the goodbyes, Utau gave Kukai one more hug before going back home. As she looked outside the small windows of the carriage, she knew she'd never forget this day. She got to know more about his history and she also got to try something new. For the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward for the ball tomorrow, because she knew that it was going to be new and an experience they'll never forget….

**Later that Evening…**

Later that night, Amu had just got back to her room. Ikuto had promised to stop by, and she knew that he'd be there in a few minutes. She smiled as she knew that she'd be seeing all her friends again tomorrow.

Amu sat on her bed and then she sighed, today was quite tiring and she knew that it'd be even much more of a hassle the day after. With the ball approaching, she knew a lot of people were making as much preparations here and there.

She went to the window and opened it, she wanted to feel the cool breeze of the night. She saw a full moon shinning brightly in the background and smiled. Then, Amu heard the door open and she spoke.

"Took you long enough Ikuto." She said with a slight laugh.

To her own surprise, she didn't get a reply, she mainly heard the footsteps approaching. She knew something was wrong. It was either Ikuto was playing some kind of trick, or this person just wasn't him. And Amu took the second option.

She asked "Who's there?" and then she turned around to see her unexpected guest.

"Hmp, looks like you were expecting him again. Is this a daily routine?" It was Mai. She was the one who came in her room.

"Mai." Stated Amu "What are you doing here? Haven't you heard ever of knocking?" she asked.

"From the tone of your voice, Ikuto doesn't seem to knock when he comes in here. You were assuming that it was him weren't you?" she said, and it was evident that she was mad.

"Answer the question." Stated Amu "What could you possibly want from me?"

"I want to talk to you." Mai stated.

"Really now? Haven't we had a talk before, and you didn't listen." Said Amu.

"Please, this time it just doesn't have to do with Ikuto or Utau." Stated Mai "Now, you're in it too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Amu.

"Hm…you mean you don't know? How you're ruining everything for Ikuto?" she stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

"W-what?" Amu stood there shocked and didn't know what else to say.

"Hm looks like I got you attention then. Don't worry though, this is going to be the last time that I'm going to talk to you…again." Said Mai.

Amu knew Mai was up to something, she wanted to call Ikuto or even Utau, but what was she supposed to say? And how was she supposed to call them when Mai was blocking the door? Now she has o choice but to listen, but the question was….what did Mai want to talk about? And what does it have to do with Ikuto?

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I updated late. I couldn't do it any quicker since my schedule was full this week. : ( Please Review and I hope you liked it :D**


	27. MinutesBeforeTheBall:NoMoreReasontoStay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara **

**-Firstly I want to greet everyone A Happy New Year!!! : ))**

**-I know many are thinking that this is the chapter of the ball, but I made a few changes and the ball will come in the next chapter. **

**-This event happens nearly hours before the ball even begins. **

**-This focuses a bit more on Amu and her…choices. **

**-Please Review and tell me what you think of it. Any opinions are welcome :D**

**-On with the chapter and thank you everyone!!! : ))**

**Minutes Before the Ball: No More Reason to Stay**

Today was the day, the day of the long awaited ball! The palace was filled with so much excitement and full of gossiping and lively people that the atmosphere had changed immensely. It was obvious to anyone that this was an event they didn't want to go wrong. So all the preparations were made and they made sure that there weren't any faults to it.

Meanwhile, while the palace was busy making preparations, Utau and Ikuto were too preoccupied at the moment. Sadly, it wasn't because of friends, but because of the fact that they were being called by tailors, and other people involved in the upcoming event.

Utau sighed as she tried on another dress that they wanted her to put on. "They treat me like some kind of doll…." She didn't mind getting dressed for events, but she figured that anyone who was asked to try about the 10th to 15th dress that day would at least be exhausted.

"Utau-san, your next dress is ready." A maid had come in after she had just changed back to her original clothes.

Utau groaned as the maid set the dress on the chair right next to her and left the room to give her some time to change. "You have got to be kidding me." She told herself as she picked up the dress and once more, changed.

Ikuto on the other hand was having just the same kind of problem. He too was getting called by dozens of people who were intended to help him get ready for the upcoming event. Ikuto didn't like it, but it wasn't like he was being given much of a choice.

"Let's think of it this way. The faster I get this done, the sooner I can go back to Amu." He kept that to himself but that was one thing to keep him from complaining.

The day went on that way and soon, it was over…well for the most part, since the ball was still to come. Ikuto was walking back to Amu's room and when he got there, he saw Amu seated on the bed.

"Hey, looks like you're pretty tired." He told her as he went closer.

"…" Amu didn't reply, she was too spaced out to even realize that Ikuto had come inside her room and had even spoken to her.

"Amu? You okay?" Ikuto asked again.

"…" still, he got no reply from the pink haired girl.

He started to worry now. He put both hands on her shoulder and she suddenly jumped a bit because of shock. "Ikuto?!?" asked Amu as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ikuto stared at her for a while before he answered. "You do realize that you've been spacing out right?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Amu with a nervous laugh.

"Simple, I've been calling your name for a while now and then when you finally notice that I'm here you suddenly freak out." Ikuto told her.

"Oh…" replied Amu.

"So?" asked Ikuto.

"So?" Amu asked back.

Ikuto sighed and replied "Amu, I'm asking you what's wrong? You've been totally spaced out, which isn't normal not to mention you're silent for the most part so something has to be bothering you. Question is, what is it?" asked Ikuto seriously.

"Nothing, I'm fine. " answered Amu plainly.

"Sure you are." Replied Ikuto in a sarcastic voice. "Come on Amu, tell me what's going on because you know I'm bound to find out anyway."

"I told you Ikuto I'm perfectly fine." She smiled.

"…" Ikuto sighed and then he gave in…for now. He'd ask her about it later. He knew something was bothering her, that she was hiding something, and the fact that something was definitely bugging her but no matter what he did she wasn't going to say anything.

"Alright fine." Sighed Ikuto then he added "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Amu with another smile.

"Amu…" started Ikuto.

"Yeah?" asked Amu with a questioning look.

"It's bad enough that you aren't telling me that something's wrong, you don't have to make it worse by showing me a fake smile." He told her.

Amu's smile dropped in an instant. She's still a bit confused as to why Ikuto could see these little things and facades she puts up, but hey that's just how he is.

"See? What did I tell you?" asked Ikuto and then he smiled slightly. "Look Amu I won't be mad if still can't tell me, but please try to think things over okay?"

She nodded and whispered a quiet "Okay."

"Alright. Look, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked with a smile "It will help you at least take your mind off of things for now. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Ikuto." Said Amu with a smile, and this time to Ikuto's surprise, it was a real smile.

"_I wonder how long she can pull that off? Something's still bothering her though…"_ thought Ikuto, but he smiled at the fact that Amu was smiling a bit _"It's an improvement…for now at least." _

"Ikuto? Something wrong?" asked Amu as he looked at his figure that seemed to be dozing off to some other place or world.

"Hm?" asked Ikuto as he looked back at her. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay." Stated Amu.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ikuto confused.

"Well, you were spacing out just now, I thought something was bothering you." She told him.

"No, nothing's wrong with me Amu, I just happened to be thinking of something earlier." Stated Ikuto with a shrug "Worried about me again are you Amu?" he asked with a smirk.

"Can you please stop doing that?" asked Amu with a sigh "I mean, don't you ever get tired of smirking and making fun of me?" she asked while looking at him.

"Hm…If you think about it, no." he told her, the smirk still in place. "You know that's just one of the ways that I can show you I care right?" he suddenly told her.

"…" Amu stared at him shocked for the moment and then she smiled and answered "Well then, I guess I just have to get used to it don't I?"

"Hm, I thought that you were already used to things this was Amu." Stated Ikuto with a silent chuckle.

The two of them walked out the room and began their walk. Amu felt more comfortable this way and she almost forgot about her worries. She then looked around the palace and asked "Hey, what's with all the people running around from here to there?"

"It's the preparations for the ball. Just as expected they wanted everything to come out perfectly, so they're all doing this and that." Said Ikuto.

"Right…" replied Amu "I know that this is important, but don't you have balls almost all the time?" asked Amu.

"Yeah we do." Replied Ikuto then he asked "Why?"

"Then, what makes this one so different? I mean, it I just another ball right?" she asked him.

"Oh that. Well it's not like they've placed less thought on the past balls. This one is just the same as all the others." Said Ikuto.

"So, this is how you prepare for it every time?!?" asked Amu shocked.

"Yeah. It's such a pain though." Stated Ikuto with a sigh "Being called from here to there. Not very pleasing at all."

"Sure doesn't look pleasing alright." Stated Amu as she looked over to the people rushing around the palace.

"Trust me, it's not at all pleasing. You wouldn't want to know what it feels like right now." He told her.

"Why aren't you hurrying right now?" asked Amu.

"To do what?" asked Ikuto confused.

"Well, everyone else seems to be doing something and going from here to there, why aren't you? I mean, you are the prince, so shouldn't you be busy too?" she asked.

"I'm done with what I have to do." Stated Ikuto with a shrug and thank goodness for that."

"What about Utau?" asked Amu "I haven't seen her around at all."

"She must have been told to do something." Said Ikuto "I haven't seen her around either."

"I hope she's still hanging on." Said Amu with a light laugh.

"Hn, I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she should be used to all of this by now. It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened." Said Ikuto.

"I guess that's true enough." Said Amu.

The two of them continued to walk and each had drifted to their own world of thinking. Amu was thinking of some things and she wondered if she'll end up pushing through with her plan…question was, what was her plan? And why?

**Meanwhile In Town**

While the people of the palace and the royals were caught up in their preparations, the townsfolk were busy too. Mainly, we have Kukai and the rest of the gang. They were also preparing, but of course, things don't always go well and in their way.

Kukai had closed the shop and the restaurant and he and Daichi had come over to the mansion to visit the others before tonight. He had brought Yaya with him, to see that they wouldn't forget anybody when they had to go and leave for the palace. When the three of them got there, things weren't as peachy as they hoped for it to be.

"Rima!!!" Saaya shrieked.

Rima shrieked as she heard Saaya scream for her name again. "Here we go again." Rima walked away from the garden where her friends were and spoke "I'll be back once she's done with me."

Nagihiko and the others sighed as Rima walked away. They didn't like the fact that they were running errands for Saaya when they too had things to prepare for. "She's doing this on purpose isn't she?" asked Miki in a knowing tone.

"Of course she is. She just wants to make sure that we don't get ready in time." Said Ran with a sigh.

That was a true fact. Saaya wasn't only trying to ruin Rima's day, but everyone else's too. Just seconds ago before she called for Rima, she called for Ran and then there was Miki and then there was Su and so on and so forth. In short, everyone was being called to do something so none of them could prepare for themselves.

Kukai sighed as he saw this and he spoke to Nagihiko "Looks like she's giving you guys a harder time than usual."

"She knows when to do so, I can give her credit for that much." Said Nagihiko "We've been trying to get away from work all morning, we even finished our housework earlier than usual too, but it seemed to all be in vain now."

"She surely is enjoying this, and I'm sure her mother is too." Said Kukai with a sigh.

"Well, even if Amu-chan isn't here anymore, we still are." Said Nagihiko "And it annoys me that she keeps on making Rima-chan do all the hard work."

"True, but that's just Saaya. She finds ways to make people sufferer and grovel on their knees for forgiveness." Said Kukai.

"Like that's ever going to happen. Rima-chan would rather do all this work than resort to that. Anyone would." Said Nagihiko.

"Again that's true, on the way I see things I think Saaya's just pissed that she can't find someone who does Hinamori's job right now that Hinamori's not here." Said Kukai.

"She's got no one to pick on anymore." Said Nagihiko as he realized the point.

"Hinamori's just too nice sometimes and if she thinks that Mashiro's the same then she's got to dream more." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"I guess that she just can't find anyone else that's willing to do her dirty work without complaining now." Said Nagihiko with a laugh.

"Yup." Said Kukai.

It didn't take that long for Rima to soon come back. She sighed as she sat on one of the chairs that were present in the garden and then she looked at the others and spoke "We haven't done anything for ourselves yet and the ball has yet to begin and now I'm already tired after all this work."

"No one blames you~desu." Said Su.

"That's right, no one does and no one will. Have you seen how she's treated everyone?" asked Ran with a sighed.

"How are we supposed to finish like this?" asked Daichi "Mainly, how are you guys supposed to finish like this?"

"That, I honestly do not know." Said Miki "I'm not done with Rima-chan and Su's dress yet."

Miki was the one who was in charge of making their dresses. She had quickly started with making them right after she found out that they have been invited, but with all the work she was given by Saaya and Lady Yamabuki, she had rarely enough time to work on a dress.

"What are we going to do~desu? If Miki doesn't get to finish the dresses then what are we going to wear?" asked Su.

"True, she's given us a mountain of chores that we still need to work on." Said Miki "Most of them are out here on the garden and if I don't do my job…"

Kukai thought about this for a moment before he spoke "Wait, so all you guys have to do is make sure that Miki finishes her work here right?"

"Yeah, but even if she does, will she have enough time to finish the dresses? She's still got two of the m to work on." Said Rima as she faced Kukai.

"That's the thing. I was thinking that maybe we can help." Said Kukai with a grin.

"Help with….making dresses?" asked Ran.

"No offense Kukai, but do you even know how to make a dress?" asked Rima.

"She's right Souma-kun, it's not as easy as it seems." Said Nagihiko

Kukai sweat dropped and replied "That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" asked Yaya "Then what is it Kukai?"

"I was thinking that maybe, while Miki's making the dress, we can do the housework for her." Said Kukai.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Agreed Daichi and then he added "That way, it's as if we're doing two things at a time."

"And it's hitting two birds with one stone too." Said Ran as her face suddenly lit up at the idea proposed by Kukai.

"Exactly. I mean, if all they want is for you to get your job done, then they wouldn't notice who did it as long as it gets done right?" asked Kukai and then his grin got bigger "All we have to do is make sure that whenever she's about to pass this way, someone's ready to make sure that Miki's seen doing her job."

"Hm, so we have to have…some kind of lookout?" asked Dia.

"Yes, that's why you guys have to make it look like you're doing your other jobs too." Said Kukai "That way, we'll know when she's about to check on Miki."

"But, where will Miki be?" asked Ran.

"She'll be working in her room. It's close to the garden so calling her would be no problem." Said Kukai.

"Sounds like a plan then?" asked Daichi.

"I say we go for it." Said Rima with a smile "If we get all our jobs done and Miki still get's to finish the dress then she's got no reason not to let us go right?"

"That way, we get to go for sure this time." Said Ran happily.

"So…you guys game?" asked Kukai with another grin.

"Sure!" they all replied in unison. None of them were going to back out of this one. I it was there one chance, they might as well take it. Kukai's given them an option that might actually work and they'd rather risk it than not go and end up not even trying.

"Alright then!" replied Kukai "Let's do this!"

They all split up and went to all the different corners and rooms of the mansion. Some of them got mops, brooms and other cleaning materials to make it look as though they were working.

Miki explained to Kukai and Daichi what needed to be done in the gardens. Instructions to follow, things to keep in mind, and tips to get the work done faster. It didn't take long for the two brothers to get the gist of things. They both had to admit, Miki's job was not as easy as it looked, but for all of them, they'd take it.

As they were all cleaning and keeping an eye for Lady Yamabuki or Saaya, Miki went to her room and started her own work. She knew that the faster she got things done, the faster they could stop this façade and the less chance of them getting caught. She knew she had no time to waste. And so, on went on their plan.

Later that day, Lady Yamabuki happened to pass by the halls and saw Dia and some others there working. She smiled to herself and spoke "I'm glad to see that you all know your place in this household." She told them smugly.

"Only if you knew you witch." Muttered Rima, only Dia and Ran were able to hear her quiet voice.

"Now all of you hurry up! I want this place to be spotless!" Lady Yamabuki then stormed back up the stairs and then into her room. They all heard the doors close with a huge SLAM!

"Looks like she's gone." Said Rima.

"How can she not see how spotless this place already is?!?" asked Ran with a huge sigh "Look at it! You can see your own reflection on the floor already! What kind of spotless is she aiming for?"

"The kind that you can only see in your own imagination. In short, the one that doesn't quite exist." Said Rima.

"Right." Replied Ran.

"We can put up with this." Stated Rima "It's just for a few more hours anyway, and I doubt it would take Miki that long to finish the dresses."

"True." Agreed Dia and then she smiled "I mean, this is Miki that we're talking about here isn't it?"

"This is her field and we'll leave things up to her from here on out." Said Rima "We just have to trust her."

"Right! Go Miki!" cheered Ran.

"What's all the commotion about!?!" it was Lady Yamabuki "You all better be working! I want to see you working when I get down there!" she yelled.

"She must have heard Ran when she was cheering for Miki." Said Dia with a sigh.

"Well that's that." Said Rima. "Nothing new there."

"Sorry." Apologized Ran.

"No need to apologize, it's fine. Not your fault anyway." Said Rima with a smile "Let's hope Miki finished fast. And so, the day went on just like that.

**Back at the Palace**

Utau was clear of all the duties for the day, she couldn't wait for the others to arrive and that was the one thing she was actually thrilled about. "I wonder where Ikuto and Amu are?" she asked herself silently.

As if Ikuto had heard her, he just happened to pass by the direction she was going to and they met. "Hey Utau." Greeted Ikuto.

"Hey yourself." She replied "Where were you? I haven't seen you or Amu up until now that is." Said Utau.

"We were walking around the palace earlier, but that's all there is to it." Said Ikuto.

"Really now? What's with that look on your face then?" asked Utau with a questioning look "Did something happen between you and Amu?"

"It's not like that." Replied Ikuto.

"Then what is it?" she asked him again. "Because what ever it is, it's definitely a something or you wouldn't be like that."

"I know, it has nothing to do with me…yet." Said Ikuto.

"Care to explain rather than making me guess?" Utau told him.

"Amu's hiding something, she herself admits it." Replied Ikuto. "And it's bugging me that she won't tell me about it."

"Then tell her to tell you about it." Said Utau.

"That's the thing, I already told her that, but she won't tell me no matter what I do." Said Ikuto with a sigh "She keeps no insisting that she's perfectly fine when obviously something's bothering her."

"She's closing herself off again." Mumbled Utau "Just like the first time we met."

"That's what's freaking me out." Stated Ikuto "I don't want her to end up doing anything reckless that will cost her."

"Where is she now?" asked Utau.

"In her room. She looked tired, so I let her take a break first." Said Ikuto. "I tried asking Tadase and the others about it, and they all gave me the exact same answer."

"Which would be?" asked Utau confused.

"Just give her time. I mean, ever Yoru told me that." Said Ikuto.

"But you can't get the thought out of your head now can't you?" asked Utau in a knowing tone.

"No…no I can't." admitted Ikuto silently.

"I think we should let her think things through for now." Suggested Utau "If she won't open up to you, you can't force her to do."

"I know…" Ikuto soon just walked off and left Utau standing there by the halls on her own.

Utau sighed as she watched him walk off somewhere else. She soon began to walk somewhere too and then she sighed as a thought passed by her head_. "I know I told Ikuto to give her time as the others did…but was that really the right choice? What if she does something in the process of that given time?"_ Utau asked herself.

She knew Amu enough to know that if Ikuto says she's hiding something then there was no need to give it a second thought, she was indeed hiding something. Amu could never hide anything from her brother and she doubted that things would change.

As she continued to walk, she thought of one last thought. _"Amu, please I am begging you, please may you not do anything reckless tonight as I fear…for all of our sake…especially for Ikuto…" _then her figure faded as she walked away.

**In Amu's Room**

Amu sat on her bed thinking of things. She had enjoyed the walk with Ikuto and she didn't ever regret doing all the things she's done with him during her stay. She suddenly thought back to last night, back to her sudden and eerie conversation with Mai…

_Flashback~Last Night _

_Amu stared at Mai and asked again "What do you mean this has something to do with Ikuto?" _

"_Oh isn't it obvious? You should know better of what you've been doing. Gossip has already been spreading around the palace." Said Mai as she scoffed. _

"_And why would I let what other people say about me affect me Mai? It doesn't matter to me what people think of me. What matters is what I think of myself and what the people close to me think of me." Said Amu. After all, she's never let rumors affect her life before, why would she start now? _

"_But do you care of what people think of Ikuto?" Mai asked her as if already knowing the answer. _

"_That would depend." Said Amu "I wouldn't believe what they say about Ikuto unless it comes from someone I trust. And this is about Ikuto and his life, I think he knows better of it than I do." _

"_I only came to you because you already know Ikuto would never hear me out." Said Mai with a smirk. _

"…" _Amu remained silent. She knew clearly why Ikuto didn't like Mai, but she didn't say anything about it. _

"_So here's the thing, I really don't care what people think of you either." Mai started "But I do care about the things people say about Ikuto and about his…future." _

"_So?" asked Amu "What does that have to do with me?" _

"_Simple, you…you're ruining his future, you're ruining the things that have already been planned for him. In short, you're a nuisance to his already planned and clear future. You are nothing but a __**pest**__." Said Mai. _

_Amu squinted when Mai said the word 'pest' but she didn't show it. Instead she asked "And how could you say that? How can you say that I'm ruining things for Ikuto?" _

"_The way he acts now, he's neglecting his duties. People of other royal nature don't find that very appealing for a prince, and to think he spends time with some…commoner. And it's not just Ikuto, but now Utau's acting strange as well." Said Mai._

"_Utau's my friend, I don't control what she does Mai." Said Amu. _

"_Friend? You? Don't joke with me." Said Mai with a scoff. "When did she ever need a friend? Utau's already got riches, everything anyone would ever ask for in their life, she has it all." _

"…" _Amu stayed silent and she felt bad for this girl "Riches and fame…they can't buy you real friends Mai, money can't do that." Then she added "And your wealth…that can't buy you Ikuto either." _

"_Excuse me?!?" Mai was shocked at Amu's sudden statement. _

"_I know the real reason you're here is because you want me away from Ikuto right?" Amu started "You hate it don't you? The fact that he spends more time with me, the fact that I've gotten close to him, and in reality you just can't accept that…and now…you're just plain desperate." _

"_H-how dare you!" said Mai. _

"_Why else would you be here right now if it wasn't for that?" asked Amu knowingly "I know you hate me Mai, it wasn't that hard to figure out." _

"_Well then you know what I want, why don't you do it?" she asked with anger in her voice._

_Amu smiled at her and spoke "And why would I follow orders from you?" she asked "Last time I checked, you and I were never and will never be in good terms with each other, or do you not remember that?" _

_Mai looked at her with anger in her eyes and then smiled "Fine, you've got me out of your back."_

"_Excuse me?" asked Amu, she knew that Mai giving up just like this was way too good to be true. Something was definitely up. _

"_I might be out of this, but what do you think Souko and Aruto-san are going to think?" she asked Amu. _

"…" _Amu stayed silent, the one thing she didn't want to be asked about was this. How things wouldn't work between her and Ikuto just because of social status._

"_I thought so." Replied Mai "I know you're sane enough to know this, a royal can only marry another royal or a noble, so…you're just off the list." _

"_Would that really matter?" asked Amu. _

"_Of course it would, who do you think you are? You're no noble and definitely no royal at that." Said Mai. _

_Technically, Amu is considered a noble, as a Hinamori that is. Problem is, no one knows of her existence so things don't go so well with her social status at all. Amu sighed at the thought and shook her head. _

"_Besides…" stared Mai "What are you still doing here?" _

"_What?" asked Amu confused. _

"_Shouldn't you be going? You're well again and certainly don't need taking care of, so basically there isn't any other reason that you should stay." Said Mai. _

_Amu simply stared at Mai as she continued talking "Well? All you've been doing now is hold Ikuto and Utau back and nothing more. You're simply here now because of your own personal selfish reasons am I right?" _

"…" _still she didn't reply. _

"_You're of no use, sooner or later Ikuto will have to marry, and there isn't anything else you can do about it. The more you stay, you just hold him back, you'll do nothing than disappoint king Aruto and queen Souko's wishes for him." Said Mai. _

_Mai soon turned to walk out the door, she gave Amu one last glance before closing, no, slamming the door behind her…leaving a silent and speechless Amu…_

_End of Flashback_

Amu sighed and then looked on the piece of paper she was holding. She smiled one last time at the room as she scanned it and then she stood up from her seat. Amu placed the sheet of paper under her pillow and started walking out the door. She had taken all her things and left nothing but the piece of paper in the room.

As she was walking out the door, she couldn't help but glance one more time before she whispered "I'm sorry Ikuto…Utau…but…she's right. Right now, there's just no reason for me to stay anymore…I'll be doing nothing more but hold you back…"

Amu walked out the door and closed it behind her, and she quietly sneaked outside. This was the last time she'd see the palace, because from that they forth she decided to push through with her decision, and nothing was going to stop her. There was no more reason…no more reason to stay…or so she thought…

Unaware to Amu, a certain girl followed and watched as she left the care of the palace, of Utau and of Ikuto. She smiled with a triumphant smirk, this girl and turned back to mutter to herself "My work…was a complete success…the little fool…"

Another girl watches, as Amu leaves the mansion and she, one with a kind heart grieves of what she's seen. She quickly makes her way to the palace grounds and speaks "I have to tell Ikuto-san…before it's all too late…"

Two different girls, two different motives, will the other make it in time? Before…everything is all too late?

**Authors Note: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	28. A Ball but No Amu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**-Here's chapter 27 of the story. : ))**

**-Sadly, there isn't any Amuto here, and other pairings are implied. It focuses more on what Amu's been doing during the ball and how things turned out for everyone else.**

**-Just to avoid confusion, Rima was forced with the dance with Ikuto since he had no other choice. **

**-To picture out how Kukai looked like on the last part, it was like how he got mad at Tadase in the series when they were trying to 'act' and so Nikaigou would confess that he was the one making the X-eggs. **

**-Now enough about that and my rambling : )) Thank you for all the reviews and please tell me what you think about this chapter :D**

**-On with the story!!!**

**A Ball but No Amu?**

The ball has already begun. By this time, night had fallen and bright stars had filled the dark sky. Tara's hopes of finding either Ikuto or Utau were all in vain. She, for some reason, couldn't keep up with them. One minute they were in one room and the next minute, they'd be gone.

"This is why I'm not fond of these occasions." Tara mumbled to herself "It's always this and that and this and that." She sighed as she continued to dash around the palace as fast as she could to find Ikuto or Utau.

As Tara was running around, she was suddenly stopped by her brother, Ryo. "And where are you going?" he asked her.

"I was looking for Ikuto and Utau-san, Ryo." Replied Tara calmly. She didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh? Why would you be doing something like that?" he asked her, he seemed suspicious.

"Is it wrong to look for them Ryo?" asked Tara.

"No, but you never do. So what's going on dearest sister?" Ryo asked her.

"Listen Ryo, this doesn't concern you alright? Moreover, I think you should go back to preparations, after all…shouldn't you be in the royal ballroom? It should be starting by now." Said Tara, she was getting annoyed with her brother.

"Hm, you're right. In fact Tara, it's already started. Mother wanted me to look for you and Mai." Said Ryo and then he asked "If it doesn't concern me…then fine. But do tell, where's that sister of yours? I heard she was up to something tonight."

"Oh? What did she say? I…didn't see her anywhere." Replied Tara. That, of course, was a lie. She had seen Mai, not too long ago, but he didn't need to know that.

"She said she's finally found some way to solve our troubles with Ikuto and Utau." Said Ryo with a smile "I was looking forward to the results of whatever she was planning."

"Do you know what it's all about?" Tara asked.

"No, all she told me is that she was going to get rid of that pest. You know her right? The girl that stayed here because she was being taken care of? What was her name?" asked Ryo.

Tara was furious inside. She never would have thought her brother and sister would plan something like this, and the fact that it took her this long to figure out that Ryo was in on it made her feel even worse.

"You alright Tara?" asked Ryo.

"Perfectly fine Ryo, just peachy." Tara smiled, but she also gritted her teeth. She felt like she wanted to burst and yell at her brother, but she wanted to stay on the safe side.

"Alright then, I'll be going to the ballroom now." Said Ryo then he smiled back at her "I wouldn't want to keep Utau waiting for me." And then he walked away.

Tara couldn't help but shake her head as she watched Ryo disappear. "When will it dawn to him that she isn't interested?" Tara sighed and then she whispered "The ball has already begun, that's my last chance to get to them. I better hurry and get dressed." Tara wanted to run there with the normal clothes she was wearing, but her family would scold her and she'd humiliate the royals for they were hosting the ball, so she just got dressed anyway.

**Meanwhile…somewhere in town… **

Rhythm heard a knock on his door and opened it. He never expected anyone to come this late since he knew most of his friends were at the ball by now. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"A-Amu-chan???" he looked at the girl in front of him, and there was no mistake, it was surely Amu.

"Rhythm-san, how are you?" Amu asked with a smile, she was wearing a cloak and she was barely recognized.

"I should be asking you that Amu-chan, you shouldn't even be here at this time of night. Shouldn't you be in the palace?" asked Rhythm as he gave her a questioning look.

"Right…about that….there were some…complications." Said Amu silently.

"Complications?" asked Rhythm and then he offered "Why don't you come inside? It's getting rather chilly out here don't you think?"

"No it's all right. I just wanted to ask….do you know when I can get a fast boat ride? Somewhere that leads to one of the other towns?" she asked him.

Rhythm didn't like where this was going and answered "Yes…but why do you ask? Why the need for a sudden vacation? Do the others even know where you are?" Rhythm was well informed about the town so he knew much about these kinds of things.

"They…I haven't told them about it yet, but I'm sure they'll be okay with it." Said Amu with a smile.

Rhythm sighed. "Amu-chan, what are you up to?" he asked her seriously and he was worried about her too.

"What?" asked Amu confused.

"I doubt that you'd do something like this out of the blue for no reason at all, so something's definitely wrong. Did something happen during your stay in the palace? Are you trying to avoid something?" asked Rhythm.

"I…" Amu sighed and smiled sadly "This is for the best, I need some time to think too."

"About what?" asked Rhythm.

"About a lot of things. Some things in my mind are…complicating things and I don't want to be a bother." Said Amu sadly.

"Then why do you need a boat to another town?" asked Rhythm "Can't you think things through first here? I'd be glad to help, and surely you're no bother."

"I can't stay long anymore, not here anyway. I wanted to apologize to the others in person, but they've already left the mansion when I got there." Said Amu.

"Why can't you stay?" asked Rhythm, there was no way he was going to let her leave, not until he gets answers.

"They'll find me, and I don't want that to happen. I've caused enough trouble, for everyone." Said Amu.

Rhythm thought about what Amu had said and then it hit him. "You're….you…did you run away from the palace without anyone knowing?"

"…" Amu stayed silent and that was clear enough of an answer for Rhythm.

"You did didn't you?" he asked her softly.

Amu nodded and then she smiled "Things are better off this way."

"Amu-chan, just think things through. I don't think this is the right choice, not for you." Said Rhythm.

"For me, it might not turn out so well, but I'm used to my life being so…twisted. I'd rather have it stay that way rather than ruin it for everyone." Said Amu then she looked at Rhythm, she was pleading "So please, please tell me where I can find the nearest boat that can take me elsewhere."

"…I don't know about this Amu-chan…" Rhythm really didn't want her to do something like this especially knowing that no one else knew about it.

"Please? This is the last time." Said Amu.

"The last time?" asked Rhythm confused.

"The last time that I would ever ask of something like this again, and I promise that I'll never come by your door again." Said Amu.

Rhythm looked at her wide-eyed. Was she not planning to come back? "Amu-chan…where are you planning to go anyway?"

"I…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." She replied sadly. "But please, help me."

"Amu-chan…." Rhythm sighed, he knew he was going to regret this, and he knew he was doing something terribly wrong, but he also knew that unless he'd say yes, Amu would never give up on asking.

"Alright…fine…" As Rhythm replied, Amu gave him a grateful smile. He took her to a nearby pier, a small one, but it was able to take her to where she wanted to go. As Rhythm took her there, he sighed and wondered "Where in the world could she be going?"

**Back at the Palace**

Tara looked at the ballroom in awe. Ryo was right, guests had begun arriving and the event has already begun, but still, she saw no sign of Utau or Ikuto. _"They must still be preparing for their…grand entrance." _She thought to herself as she scanned the room.

As Tara was scanning the room for the royals, which she had no luck finding, she sighed and started walking to her seat with her family.

"Sugoi! This place is so big!" She turned around and saw a girl a bit shorter than her, who seemed so amazed at the sight in front of her. It was Yaya. She didn't recognize Yaya so she turned away and left them be.

"Oi Yaya , calm down." Said Kukai with a light chuckle and then he smiled "But you do have a point, it is kind of big."

"Kind of ? More like…it's huge!" exclaimed Daichi.

"Not bad." Said Rima with a shrug as she looked around the room, but she was truly impressed.

"Souma-kun!" they all turned and saw Tadase come their way.

"Yo Tadase!" greeted Kukai as he met with the blond and ruffled his hair "How's it going?"

"It's nice to see you all here." Said Tadase with a smile "I'm glad that you could all make it."

"We are too. It's an honor." Said Nagihiko and then he asked "Where is Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun? We'd like to thank them for the invitation."

"And Amu-chan too." Said Ran excitedly.

"Well, Ikuto-nii and Utau-neesan aren't here yet. They will be entering with the king and queen later when all the guests have settled." Explained Tadase.

"I see…" said Rima and she asked "And Amu? Where is she?"

"I have no clue actually. I haven't seen her all day, but I'm sure she's in her room, she shouldn't be far." Said Tadase with a smile.

"Tadase, it would be best to escort them to their seats. It'll be better to speak to them when you're all comfortable." Said Tsukasa as he approached them.

"Yes, my apologies everyone." Said Tadase with a smile "Come this way."

Tadase took them to their seats and they all sat down. All of them were in one table, along with Kairi, Yukairi and Yuu. They didn't mind, they were just grateful it wasn't with Saaya or her mother.

"Did you arrange the seating Tadase?" asked Kukai as he sat beside his friend.

"No, but we did make sure to double-check." Said Tadase.

"Thank you then." Said Nagihiko and then he suddenly noticed that Dia had been very quiet, so he asked "Something wrong Dia-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"Hm?" asked Dia as she looked at him.

"You've been very quiet lately." Stated Nagihiko.

"That's right, are you not feeling well?" asked Miki.

"No, I'm fine….but I…I've been having a bad feeling inside me, but I can't seem to put it." Said Dia sadly.

"I'm sure you're just getting used to your environments." Said Kairi trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, I guess that you're right…" said Dia with a slight smile.

Nagihiko on the other hand, didn't agree. He looked at her quizzically and analyzed things. It didn't seem possible for Dia to be feeling odd because of the current environment, seeing as she's the kind of person who's always used to crowds. So…what could be bothering her?

"Nagi?" Nagihiko snapped out of it, as he heard Rima call him.

"Yes Rima-chan?" he asked with a smile "Something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." Said Rima "You've been spacing out lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just happen to have a lot of things in my mind." Said Nagihiko, he wanted to assure her that he was fine as to not make her worry.

"Alright…if you say so…" Rima knew he was hiding something, but she understood that Nagihiko didn't want to make her worry, she knew he'd tell her when he's ready.

While all of them were talking and telling stories of what's been happening lately. They heard a loud noise and when they turned to the doors, there came in the royals. First came Queen Souko who was with King Aruto and then came in Utau along with Ikuto.

Ikuto was being stared out by countless girls inside the ballroom, but he paid no heed to any of them, instead he was looking for Amu, who was nowhere to be found. _"Where is she? She was supposed to be seated with her friends after she changed into the gown Utau lent her."_ Ikuto had seen the others, but no Amu…

Utau looked stunning, she caught the attention of countless guys, but like Ikuto, she paid them no heed. She looked around and saw Kukai staring at her, which caused her to blush furiously…

"Kukai close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Said Rima with a slight grin, and the others ended up laughing.

"Huh?" Kukai finally snapped out of his daze and looked at the others "It's not funny! Have you seen her?!?"

"Yeah, we all have, but you were the only one staring." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Funny…" muttered Kukai, but he had to admit, Utau looked amazing!

Now, as the royals approached the center of the ballroom, King Aruto spoke "Welcome! Guests! Tonight it a wondrous night for this celebration! May you all enjoy the evening and eat to your heart's content! We thank you all for being able to come here!"

The crowd boomed with a large round of applause and then after that, queen Souko spoke "Now, I would like to request anyone to ask my daughter for the first dance as my son looks for a partner as well."

Guys started to rustle and were wondering which one would ask the princess to dance with her, Ryo didn't bother to waste time.

"Kukai! What are you waiting for! Go!" said Daichi.

"Huh?" Kukai was spacing out again.

"Ask her to dance!" they all told him in unison.

"Oh…OH!" Kukai's realization suddenly hit him and then he realized what they were talking about.

"What do you mean 'oh'? Get moving! Or would you rather that Ryo be the one to ask her you slowpoke!" scolded Rima.

Kukai saw Ryo make his way through the crowd and towards Utau. _"Oh no he doesn't!" _Kukai thought as he dashed to the center of the room, quickly making his way through the crowd.

Utau was waiting for Kukai, but she suddenly couldn't see him, instead she saw Ryo approaching. _"Oh please no…Kukai…where are you?" _she thought to herself hoping Ryo wouldn't get there first. That was the last thing she wanted.

Ikuto was looking for a partner too, since he was the guy, he was free to make the choice, but he couldn't find Amu. Ikuto sighed _"Where is she?"_ he thought to himself…

Ryo was so close that he was almost at the middle, none of the other guys wanted to ask Utau, because they didn't have any guts to do so. And for the most part, Utau was more than thankful for that. She now had only Ryo to worry about. Utau closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Ryo in front of her and asking her to dance. But….

"May I have this dance princess?" Utau opened her eyes at the familiar voice and she saw Kukai's smile right in front of her.

"Kukai…" she whispered.

"The one and only." He replied with a light chuckle. "So? Are you going to turn me down?" their conversation was only audible to the two of them.

Utau smiled and then she took Kukai's hand which was extended to take hers and she spoke "I'd never dream of it."

Kukai gently took her hand and slowly led her to the center of the dance floor. Kukai bowed to the king and queen and flashed them a smile. Utau smiled at him and spoke "You beat Ryo to me."

"Duh, no way was I going to let him get to you before I did." Said Kukai with a knowing tone, but he smiled at the same time.

"I thought so." Smiled Utau.

While Utau and Kukai were already in the dance floor, they waited for Ikuto to come. Ikuto was having his own problems, he couldn't find Amu and something told him she might not show up. So, he turned to his last resort.

"May I?" Rima looked at Ikuto wide-eyed as he asked her.

"You're kidding me…right?" asked Rima. She surely never expected this to happen.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm serious." Said Ikuto.

"Nagi…." Started Rima.

Nagihiko laughed nervously and spoke "It's fine Rima-chan, it is just one dance."

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" asked Ikuto as he looked at Nagihiko.

"It's fine, but we will need….explanations later on." Said Nagihiko, this time he was serious. He wanted to know why Amu didn't show up.

"Trust me, we have a lot of things to talk about." Said Ikuto "Is this okay with you?" he asked Rima, he would rather dance with her, than any of the other princesses and he didn't want to go with the others because he didn't have time.

"Fine." Agreed Rima as she took his hand "One dance Tsukiyomi, that's all you're going to get." She said seriously in a quiet tone only Ikuto could hear.

"No problem, that's all I'm asking for." Said Ikuto as he started leading her to the dance floor.

"You so owe me for this." Said Rima.

"I know." Replied Ikuto plainly. And soon, they made it to the center like Utau and Kukai. Rima also bowed to the king and queen as a sign of respect.

Soon, the music started and the two pairs started to slow dance. Kukai stared at Ikuto for a while and then he spoke "Mashiro? Of all people…I would have thought he'd choose…." Before he could finish, Utau cut him off.

"Amu? Yeah I know, but…she doesn't seem to be here. I wonder why." Said Utau worriedly.

"Wasn't she in her room?" asked Kukai.

"Earlier this morning she was, Ikuto told me that he took her back there after their walk." Said Utau "But now…I have no idea where she is."

"Let's just hope that she's okay. That's all I need to know." Said Kukai and then he smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you how stunning you looked?"

Utau blushed and then she spoke "Thank you…you don't look too bad yourself."

Kukai just flashed her a big smile and spoke "Thanks. Miki was the one who worked on everything for tonight, we just had to do her a few…favors in return."

"It looks like it was worth it though." Said Utau with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Said Kukai "Because if she wasn't able to finish this, I wouldn't be here dancing with you."

As Kukai and Utau danced and swayed to the music, most were at awe that the princess chose to dance with such a man, the royals had mixed reactions and Ryo…well he was dead furious, but Kukai and any of the others could care less about him.

While Utau and Kukai were having a great time, they couldn't say the same for Ikuto and Rima. It was way awkward for Rima to even be dancing with Ikuto and he felt the same eerie and awkward aura between them as well.

"Sorry about this." Said Ikuto apologetically, he was trying his best to make as much eye contact with her so others wouldn't notice that they were uneasy.

"It's fine, but you better give me explanations. Amu isn't here and I want to know why." Said Rima with a sigh.

"You're not the only one who's wondering that." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you with her all the time?" asked Rima confused.

"I had to leave her to change and get ready earlier. But I would have never expected that she wouldn't show." Said Ikuto "It's just not like her at all."

"You're telling me this now? Are you saying you have no idea where she is?" asked Rima a bit furious. She wanted to yell, but couldn't since they were in front of so many people.

"It's nothing like that, she told me that she wouldn't leave until the end of the ball. And I was sure she didn't even want to leave anymore." Said Ikuto.

"Then tell me genius, where is she now?" asked Rima angrily.

"She's supposedly in her room, or somewhere in the palace." Said Ikuto with another sigh.

"Supposedly?!?" said Rima. "What do you mean by that?!?" she didn't want to come here and find her best friend missing in action.

"Look I…." before Ikuto could answer her, the music had already ended and the two of them had to stop.

Applause filled the room as the music stopped Rima turned to Ikuto one last time "We will talk about this okay?"

Ikuto gave a light nod in response and then he went to join Utau who was now alone on the dance floor because Kukai was asked to leave. King Aruto looked at his two children for a moment before speaking to the crowd "The dance floor is now free to all! May you enjoy this wondrous evening, thank you everyone!" Another huge round of applause was heard and then as the royals took their seats, the food was served from one table to another.

Dinner went quietly. None of them spoke as Rima went back to sit with all her friends. She knew something was wrong and now, all of them were feeling uneasy. Kukai soon broke the silence "So, still no sign of her?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately not. She isn't here, at least she doesn't seem to be." Said Nagihiko sadly.

"Yaya doesn't want to do anything without Amu-chi here." Said Yaya.

"…" No one spoke and silence overtook them all again.

Soon, some of them decided to take their mind off of things. Nagihiko had asked Rima to dance, which she had gladly accepted, and Ran was with Daichi as well. Miki was sitting on their table trying to figure things out with Kukai and the others when Yoru came.

"Hey~nya." He greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Yoru." Said Miki as she smiled back.

"Do you want to dance, Miki~nya?" asked Yoru, he was a bit hesitant about it, but he went for it anyway.

"Huh?" Miki blushed and then she smiled "Sure, I'd love to." She took his hand as he slowly led him to the dance floor and the two of them began to dance to the music.

As Miki was dancing with Yoru, he had already commented on how she looked and she had to admit she was having a great time, she couldn't help but wonder if Yoru knew anything about Amu's situation of suddenly not showing up.

"Hey Yoru?" she started "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Yoru looked at her questioningly and then nodded. "Sure thing~nya. What do you want to know?"

"It's about Amu-chan. Have you seen her lately?" Miki asked him.

"Amu~nya?" he asked.

"Yeah, she didn't show up and most of us are getting worried about her too." Said Miki.

"Shouldn't you be asking Ikuto about this~nya?" suggested Yoru "He's the one who's always with her~nya."

"That's the thing, even he doesn't know what's going on." Said Miki with a sigh.

"Eh?" Yoru was shocked. He knew that Ikuto and Amu were always together and almost never split up, so this was a shocker.

"Yeah, it's all so strange, but it's true. We have no idea why she didn't show today. Did something happen between them Yoru?" asked Miki worriedly, she knew that it was very rare to ask if Amu and Ikuto got themselves into some kind of fight, but what else was there now?

"No, not that I know of~nya. Those two always get along. They've never had some kind of fight while Amu was here~nya, just teasing and messing with each other." Said Yoru as he shook his head.

Miki nodded in reply and just tried her best to smile "Alright, thanks for telling me Yoru." Deep down though, something inside her didn't feel right, and she thought _"Where is she? And what's going on?"_

Meanwhile, Rima and Nagihiko were having their own conversation on the dance floor as well. Rima had told him about the things Ikuto had said earlier and the fact that he might not be sure of where Amu might be.

"Really now?" asked Nagihiko shocked "He doesn't know?"

"He said 'supposedly' Nagi, that means he isn't certain." Said Rima with a sigh.

"That's strange, I thought he went with Amu-chan everywhere." Said Nagihiko "I wonder where she could be."

"You don't think she's in trouble do you Nagi?" asked Rima "I mean, maybe she just doesn't want to show because the Yamabukis are here you know? It's possible isn't it?"

Nagihiko looked at Rima and he knew she was worried, but he did consider the possibilities and even Rima's suggestion made sense. Amu could just be avoiding her step family. Then again, they couldn't be too confident about that either.

"It'll be fine Rima-chan, I'm sure Amu-chan is safe." He said with a reassuring smile and thought _"I hope I'm right about that, I'm worried, this is about the second time she's disappeared and it never meant anything good the last time…." _

Nagihiko noticed Tara in the background, and she seemed to be eying Kukai and Dai. "Looks like she's overheard their conversation. Let's hope Souma-kun's been careful not to call Amu-chan by her last name." said Nagihiko quietly.

Tara did really overhear their conversation, and she surely heard the name Amu, which as enough to tell her that these people were Amu's friends. Tara slowly went over to the table, she knew now that going for the royals would be of no use, they were all too busy and she couldn't even get near them.

Tadase had noticed Tara approaching them first and then he spoke "Tara-chan, what seems to be the problem?" he asked her.

Tara looked over at him and was relieved to see that not only Tadase, but Kairi was there too. "I..I need to speak with you." She told them.

"Something wrong miss?" asked Kukai confused.

"You're all friends of Amu-san is that right?" asked Tara and she hoped that they'd say yes.

"Um…yeah." Said Kukai and then he asked "We are. Why do you ask?"

"I…have you seen her lately?" asked Tara, she hoped that maybe they might have had some chance of bumping into Amu or seeing her when she left.

"Nope, we were actually looking for her." Said Kukai "Do you happen to know why she didn't show up tonight?"

"She….please, you have to find her." Said Tara frantically.

"What do you mean?" asked Dia who was really getting worried now. "Where is she? Do you know? Please tell us."

"I saw her, just a few hours ago, before the ball started. She went out of her room, and then, she left the palace. It was only recent. I tried to stop her, I wanted to, but I had no idea where she could have gone." Said Tara.

All of their eyes widened in shock. "Tara-chan why didn't you tell us?" asked Tadase, he stood up and he was serious now. They were lucky that Yuu and Yukairi suddenly had some things to attend to, so they could talk freely among themselves.

"Does this mean that….Amu-chi is missing again?" asked Yaya.

"I tried, but you were all busy and I had absolutely no idea where to look for you." Said Tara apologetically "I tried to tell Utau and Ikuto-san but it didn't work. They kept going to places that I couldn't catch up anymore."

"But you should have…" Kairi was about to say something when Kukai cut him off.

"We can't undo what's already been done." He told Kairi and then he went to face Tara "Tell us, what's going on? Why did she leave?"

"I don't know." Said Tara honestly "I really don't. But I…I saw my sister there watching her when she left."

"Mai-san?" asked Tadase confused. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Mai? You mean the girl that's related to that Ryo guy?" asked Kukai in shock.

"Yes, they're my siblings. I…want to apologize on their behalf. I would have never thought that they would plan something like that." Said Tara.

"How did you know?" asked Kairi suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" asked Tara confused.

"How did you know that they were the ones that planned this?" asked Kairi, he needed to make sure that this wasn't some kind of joke.

"Ryo told me. Earlier before I came here, I talked with him and he told me about it. He said that Mai was planning to get rid of Amu-san and he couldn't wait for it because that would free them from all their problems." Explained Tara. She normally didn't tell on her siblings, but this was just going way too far.

"…" Everyone stayed silent and no one knew how to react. One thing was for sure, Amu was in some kind of trouble or whatever that they didn't know about, and those two were the cause of it all…

Kukai suddenly pushed through the crowd and away from the table. He could hear Tadase calling his name "Souma-kun!" he was shouting, but Kukai paid no heed to his calls. Technically speaking, Kukai rarely got mad, it didn't happen often. But this time, his eyes were filled with much anger and rage that he couldn't contain it anymore. He knew he might get into trouble, but it didn't matter.

To Kukai, Amu was family. For him and everyone else, she had suffered enough. Now he finds that these people are trying to make things worse when things were looking up for her. There was only one thought that passed through his head as he made his way through the crowd "They're really looking for a fight, this time…they might actually get one." He knew that once Nagihiko finds out about this, he isn't going to like it any more than Kukai did. So, he had no regrets, because if Ryo and Mai were looking for a fight, they might actually get one….

**Authors Note: There you have it. The next chapter. Tell me what you think everyone!!! Please Review :D Thank you to all!**


	29. Rage,Truth and A Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**-Okay, so here's the next chapter. Again, not much Amuto, except the last part, but something else happens here. :D**

**-Yes, Kukai's about to blow up at Ryo too, and things start to turn up. **

**-I wanted to let you guys know that I've posted links for the dresses that they've used in the ball on my profile. Check it out if you want. A big thank you to ****LaharlCrazy1120**** for sending me the links. **

**-Thanks to all of you guys out there. You've really made me happy. I hope you guys like this chapter, and ideas are open :D**

**-Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter : ) Other than that I've got nothing more to say so: **

**-Thanks everyone! On with the next chapter!!!**

**Rage, Truth and A Letter**

Kukai saw Ryo and he was in the center of the royal ballroom. He also caught a glimpse of Nagihiko and Rima, Miki and Yoru and Daichi and Ran on the dance floor. Ryo was talking to her majesty, Queen Souko, she was smiling brightly Yukairi and Utau were beside her. The difference was, Utau wasn't paying attention to what Ryo was saying.

Kukai made his way through the tough crowd, ignoring some of the whispers he heard about him not having manners to say 'excuse me'. Right now, that was the last thing he cared about.

Tadase and the others were trying to keep up with catching Kukai, he knew this was going to end badly. Problem was, there were so many people and they lost sight of him through the crowd. And in the speed Kukai was going, they could hardly catch up to him.

"We have to find him, or it wont go well with any of us." Said Tadase

"Oh I don't know about that Nagi. I wouldn't mind it if he gave Ryo a piece of his mind." Said Ran bitterly, she could care less about that boy.

"It's what he deserves~desu" Agreed Su. Even someone as nice as her can get angry.

"But in front of all these people?" asked Daichi then he shook his head "He can do it later. Besides, with the look Kukai just had, I think he'll be doing more than just give him a piece of his mind."

"Come on, he must be at the middle." Stated Kairi "If he was looking for Ryo, he should be there."

"True, my brother would be talking to the king and queen by now." Said Tara, she wanted to come with them, so they let her.

"Let's hurry." Tadase spoke and he continued to walk briskly through the huge crowd.

It was pretty unavoidable that they would suddenly bump into someone, and it just so happened that, this someone was no other than Tsukasa himself.

"Tadase?" he asked confused and looked at the others "Are you all planning to leave this early?"

"Actually…we were looking for Kukai." Said Daichi nervously.

"Oh? Why is that? He was going to Utau-chan I suppose, he should be down there by now." Tsukasa pointed to where the other royals were.

"No, we have to stop him." Said Tadase.

"What happened Tadase? He seemed mad." Stated Tsukasa knowingly.

"We'll tell you everything later, but now we have to get to Kukai!" said Yaya urgently.

"…." Tsukasa stayed silent as he wondered why they were all rushing to get to Kukai, and he had no clue…but he was about to get his answer just a few minutes after that, because…

Kukai was soon in the center as well. He was panting but he could care less. He saw Nagihiko and Rima stop dancing, and they stared at him. Nagihiko approached him with Rima by his side and asked.

"Something the matter? You look…tense and mad." Stated Nagihiko.

Kukai didn't reply, he made his way to Ryo and as he did, Rima asked Nagihiko "This doesn't feel right. You think we missed something?"

"I think so. I haven't seen him that angry in ages." Said Nagihiko "And he only looks like that when…something bad is about to happen."

"I wonder what Kukai's planning." Muttered Rima.

The two of them got their answer when they heard Kukai speak up. Kukai was near queen Souko and he asked "Your majesty?"

Queen Souko turned around and spoke "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, may I have…a word with Ryo?" he asked. His voice was still cold and he saw Utau look at him with concern in her eyes.

"Why of course." Queen Souko smiled and she faced Ryo "Someone wants to speak to you."

"Well would you look at this." Said Ryo as he looked at Kukai 'And what would you possibly want from-…"

BAM!

Ryo didn't get to finish his sentence before Kukai punched him straight in the face. Kukai clenched his fists and spoke "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." His voice was cold and deadly as if he wanted to rip someone's gut off.

Ryo fell on the floor and groaned in pain. Utau stared at Kukai wide eyed and so did Ikuto. Utau had never seen him so angry, and she was shocked that Kukai, of all people would be the one to start a fight. All the guests seemed to instantly stop to look at what just happened.

"Well…I guess we found Kukai…" muttered Daichi as he made his way to the crowd. "Oh boy…"

"Souma-kun…." Muttered Nagihiko as he saw what happened.

"No way…" said Rima quietly.

"…" There was utter silence in the room until Ryo started shouting.

"You see this? This is the exact reason why we shouldn't have commoners around here!" he started to get up and continued to speak "They do nothing but cause so much trouble for us all!"

Kukai was tired and fed up, of all the lies, all the suffering and pain, and there was no way he was going to let this continue. "That's it, you have definitely done it!" he was about to hit Ryo again, but then he was grabbed.

"Enough! Souma-kun, stop!" It was Nagihiko and he was retraining Kukai, but he wasn't alone.

"Cut it out Kukai! He's not worth it!" Daichi was helping restrain his brother too, seeing as he knew most out of all of them, how bad things could get if things continue.

"Souma-kun please control your anger." Stated Tadase.

"Come on Kukai knock it off." Rima spoke now too, she knew Ryo deserved it, and when in a fight there was no way Ryo would stand a chance, but Kukai was still their friend, and the last thing they'd all want is for something bad to happen to him.

Kukai wanted to stop, but with everything that's happened, he didn't know how to find a reason _not_ to hurt the man in front of him. "Let me go Nagi! If you knew what he did, you'd be just as angry!"

"It doesn't matter, don't let it get to you Souma-kun. It wont do anything, anybody any good." Objected Nagihiko.

"Kukai, if we let you fight this guy, you'd get the sissy killed!" said Daichi.

"Hey! How dare you…" Ryo was about to object about being called a sissy when someone cut him off.

"Keep your mouth shut!" stated Ran.

"She's right, we're trying to save your behind from getting strangled by Kukai when we'd be more than happy to let him." Said Rima coldly "So do us all a favor and keep that big mouth of yours shut!" Everyone stared at the angry Rima, she was scarier that they gave her credit for.

Kukai was still restraining himself from their hold, he wanted Ryo to pay for what he and Mai had done. Nagihiko and the others didn't know how much longer they could hold their friend back, that was until someone stepped in.

Kukai's eyes widened and his whole body froze when he felt someone hug him. Nagihiko and the others stopped too. When it dawned to them, what was happening, they slowly let Kukai go, knowing that she of all people could make him stop.

"That's enough Kukai…it's enough okay? You don't have to do this." It was Utau, she was hugging him, and she couldn't help but cry. "Please, just stop. He isn't worth it."

Kukai looked at the crying Utau and he clenched his fists. She wasn't making a waterfall of tears, but he could see that her eyes were closed and she was preventing herself from totally crying. He put his hands down to his side and spoke silently "I…I'm sorry…"

Utau shook her head, her eyes were still closed, and she spoke "No, it's okay. You have…nothing to be sorry for. I understand." She really did, and she soon felt Kukai hug her back. Relief washed over her as she felt him hug her back.

"You have got to be joking! A princess hugging a peasant! Truly your majesty, this is absurd!" exclaimed Ryo.

Rima went over to Ryo and slapped him across the face to keep him quiet, Nagihiko was right beside her. None of the guests happened to pay attention to Ryo, not even the royals. They were at awe seeing the scene in front of them.

"I…I was so pissed. I wanted to rip the guy to pieces." Kukai told her silently, he gritted his teeth in the process. He was starting to feel guilty for what he did and his face was buried on top of her head.

"I know, you always did want to rip him apart didn't you?" Said Utau with a light smile.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't take it anymore. Hinamori, Hinamori's missing Utau, and we can't find her." Stated Kukai.

Utau's eyes suddenly shot open. She pulled away from Kukai and asked "What are you talking about?"

"…" Kukai stayed silent and then he lifted his head and looked at Ryo. His eyes weren't as deadly, but still a bit cold. "Why not ask him."

Utau looked at Ryo, she was furious. "What did you do to Amu?" she hissed.

This time, even Ikuto's attention was caught. Rima and Nagihiko started to listen carefully too. "What's going on Souma-kun?" asked Nagihiko as he tried to remain clam.

"Listen, I still hate you. And I always will, no one messes with my friends and family, and if I don't find Hinamori alive, I am coming back to haunt you, got that?!?" Kukai said as he glared at Ryo.

"Hinamori?!?" This the even the king spoke. "What are you all talking about? None of the members of the Hinamori family are…"

"You seriously bought that?!?" said Ikuto, even he was loosing his temper.

"Father, you're wrong. The Hinamori siblings are alive." Stated Utau as Kukai held her hand "All the rumors you've been hearing are lies!"

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Mai just had to step in after that "Your highness, you must have these frauds arrested!"

"That's true! I am sorry if our maids are causing such an inconvenience, please…" Lady Yamabuki and Saaya were helping Mai too.

"Yamabuki-san, maybe it would be best to escort these people out." Said Ryo with a smirk.

"No, please listen to what they have to say." Said Utau pleading her mother and father to listen.

"They've ruined this whole event now, and you still persist on listening to them?" asked Mai.

"Mai, be quiet why don't you!" Ikuto had enough.

"I-Ikuto-koi…" she stated.

Ikuto gritted her teeth and was about to say something when suddenly, Tsukasa put hand in front of him to stop Ikuto from talking. "Now Ikuto-kun." Started Tsukasa.

"See? Tsukasa-san agrees as well." Said Mai proudly.

"No, Mai. I highly object to what you and your brother have been doing." Stated Tsukasa.

"W-what?" Mai was shocked and didn't know what else to say.

"Tsukasa, what in the world is the meaning of this?" asked Aruto as he looked at everyone around him. "What are these children implying?"

"It's quite simple Aruto. They're telling the truth. The two daughters of Tsugumu are alive. Amu and Ami Hinamori." Stated Tsukasa. "They were never killed by anyone, Tsugumu had entrusted them with the Yamabukis, but it would seem they thought of other plans."

"This is absurd. There would be no way that we would do such a horrible thing." Said Lady Yamabuki, but her voice was indeed cracking.

"Your highness we would never make up stories about my sister's existence, that's such a horrible thing." Said Saaya.

"No one ever mentioned anything about you making things up." Stated Kukai suddenly.

"That's right, now why would you think of something like that?" asked Nagihiko.

"W-well…" Saaya had no answer, in short, she was cornered.

"Aruto, I have known the Hinamoris just as long. Do you really think that I would lie about such a thing?" asked Tsukasa.

"Father please listen. If you want proof, we can show you Ami Hinamori, she's currently in the Fujisaki household." Said Utau as she looked at Nagihiko.

"Then if this is all true, why would you hide it from us until now?" asked Aruto.

"No offense, but you're not exactly the most open person in the world to talk to." Said Ikuto directly. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was worried about Amu and he wanted answers.

"Ikuto…" muttered Souko.

"Your highnesses, these people know more than you're giving them credit for." This time, even Kairi decided to help out.

"What do you mean?" asked Aruto confused.

"We can give you a full detailed story, we'll tell you everything we know of the Hinamoris, if only you would hear us out." Said Rima.

"…" the king stayed silent for a while and then he spoke "Alright, I'll give you your chance, but just this once, so be careful with what you tell me."

"B-but your highness…" protested Saaya.

"Be quiet, he wasn't talking to you." Stated Utau angrily.

"…" Saaya immediately kept her mouth shut and soon everyone in the room was silent too.

"Amu's stepfamily hated her, they would hurt her as much as they wanted whenever they got the chance." Started Rima "They kept all these a secret so that no one would end up finding out."

"They treated her as a slave more than a family member. My sister and I took in her little sister, Ami. She was taken to us, and in return I would work for the Yamabukis as well." Stated Nagihiko.

"They filled the real story with lies, so no one would suspect it. And to top it off, they banned Hinamori from the outside world." Said Kukai "We were the only connections she had, us, Rhythm-san and Temari-oneesan."

"But when Ikuto-san found her, things changed. When she stayed here in the palace, we kept it a secret from the Yamabukis, so she wouldn't be forced to go back." Said Ran.

"I knew they were hiding something all along!" shrieked Saaya.

"And what? You're going to punish us now? Like you do every time with Amu until she ends up dead?!?" asked Rima angrily. "I dare you, go ahead, go and show them what a real witch you and your mother are!"

Nagihiko held her and spoke "Stop Rima-chan. They will get what they deserve; they aren't worth your effort."

"Enough!" Aruto's voice was heard and everyone kept silent. "Is this all true?" he asked the Yamabukis.

"W-well…." Lady Yamabuki was about to answer when Kukai spoke up.

"Why are you stuttering? Shouldn't you be confident? I mean, you did tell everyone that you stepdaughter was _dead_ right?" said Kukai. "You should have nothing to worry about."

"And your highnesses, to top it off, when we've given Amu a safe place to stay, the Misuzawa kids had to interfere." Said Rima.

"That's why Kukai punched him in the face to begin with." Stated Daichi.

"Absurd, Mai, Ryo and Tara are such sweet kids." Said queen Souko.

"Oh we have no problem with Tara-chi." Said Yaya.

"But I'm not so sure about the other two." Continued Kairi.

"Even you Kairi?" now Yukairi spoke up.

"Yes, even I know more than what you give me credit for." Stated Kairi as he faced his sister.

"Unbelievable." Ryo interfered "I knew they were desperate, but I would have never thought…you even used Utau and Ikuto to your own liking." He was trying to get at Kukai's nerves.

"How dare you…" Utau was about to say something when Kukai laughed bitterly. "Kukai?" she asked silently.

"That's funny. _I_ used Utau? Look who's talking. The last time I checked, you were the one who almost hurt down the alley in town. Oh that's right, the only reason you didn't was because I showed up." Said Kukai.

"I would never hurt the princess!" said Ryo "She's my future wife I'd never…"

He was cut off again "Future wife? Who stepped down and made you king? I don't remember that being official. And another thing, you'd never hurt her? Yeah right, if you weren't here, I wouldn't have smacked you in the face and caused such a mess." Kukai wasn't loosing his cool, but he was mad on the inside.

"And what in the world makes you think you deserve Utau? Do enlighten me." Challenged Ryo.

Kukai smiled, not smirked, he smiled. He smiled softly and his response caused everyone's eyes to widen, even Utau. "Because I love her. Plain and simple no?"

"Y-you what? Don't make me laugh!" said Ryo, he was throwing hysterics.

"Really now? You keep saying she's your future wife, but you can't even say you like her, let alone love her. You say she's your future wife, but you keep her away from her happiness. Do tell, is that how a future husband who loves his future wife act? Because the last time I checked, you were the last person on her list." Stated Kukai.

"Ouch." Said Daichi with a grin.

"Ha! And what makes you think society will let you? You tell me you love her, love isn't going to get you far you fool! No matter how much you love her, you can never be together." Said Ryo smugly.

"Why that little…" Rima was about to say something until Nagihiko held her back.

"No Rima-chan. This is his fight, let Souma-kun handle it. Besides, I'd like to hear what he has to say." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Fine." Grumbled Rima with a sigh.

"I don't need society to tell me whom I can't love genius." Said Kukai with a slight smile "I know I'm not rich like you, but I'm glad I'm not as obnoxious and as heartless as you too. I'd rather be downright poor, than rich but have your kind of attitude."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk and speak "Well said…Souma." Kukai just gave him a smile in return.

Everyone stared at Kukai, most of the nobles did and so did the royals. Utau stared at him for a minute, and then she smiled "You never were the one to give up were you?" she asked him.

"With you on the line? Not a chance." He said with a grin, Kukai was back again.

"Now that's the look I want to see. I'm glad you're back." She told him happily.

Kukai stared at her in shock for a minute and then smiled softly "No problem, and thanks for bringing me back Utau."

"You're welcome, and if it makes you feel any better, I love too." She told him and a tint of pink could be seen on her cheek.

Kukai began to stare again and then spoke "Yeah, I know." He laughed a bit too.

"Jerk." Muttered Utau.

The others laughed at well and then, someone just had to bring up reality. Tadase spoke up "I hate to be the one to ruin the moment, but how do we find Amu-chan?"

"…" Everyone stayed silent again.

Ikuto's head shot up as he heard the name and he asked "Tadase, what happened to Amu?"

"She's gone Tsukiyomi." Stated Kukai "As in seriously gone, we have no idea where she could be right now. No clues, letters no ties. no nothing."

"What?!?" asked Ikuto shocked.

"She left the palace." Stated Dia, who finally spoke after such a long time. "Now we have no clue as to where to find her."

"Amu-chan's gone?" asked Nagihiko in shock.

"Yeah, Mai and Ryo pissed her off or something like that." Said Kukai as he looked over to the two siblings.

'Tara-chan told us she saw Amu-chan leave earlier, just before the ball started." Said Tadase.

"Tara's joking!" Mai said, she was laughing nervously "We would never do something so cruel."

"Who said you did anything?" asked Rima "But since you're admitting it, what is it that you did anyway?"

"I never…" Mai was about to object when she got cut off.

"Listen Mai, enough of this. You can't do anything anymore, so please just tell them all the truth." Said Tara "You and Saaya-san both disliked Amu, you had every reason to get rid of her."

"Mai would never…" Ryo was going to abject but he got cut off too.

"You had a part in this to Ryo, you told me that earlier just when the ball began." Said Tara.

"I…" before Ryo could say anything, he felt someone grab him by the collar.

"Listen, I don't result to violence. In fact, I'm not quite fond of it, but if you will refuse to tell the truth, I would be more than happy to go ahead and wring your neck." It was Nagihiko, he had the same deadly aura as Kukai before, the only difference was that he could restrain himself when he's already got Ryo cornered.

Ryo cowered in fear of Nagihiko's threat and he spoke "I-I don't know okay? Mai was the one with the idea."

"What? Don't you dare pin this on me!" screeched Mai angrily.

The two siblings began to bicker and glare at each other, and they were starting to make no sense. Ikuto had it, he sighed and then soon he let it all out…

"Would you two shut up." he told them both. "I am sick of this, now you better start telling the truth Mai, or I am going to have the guards banish you from this kingdom, you and your foolish excuse for a brother wont set a foot here again." He didn't yell, he never did, but his tone was dead serious, he had a dark aura emmiting from behind…

All the guests stared in awe at Ikuto, he rarely did that. Once in a lifetime possibly…but this was a big exception. Mai and Ryo stopped and Nagihiko threw Ryo to the ground. Now, everyone was mad, even Dia and Miki.

"Now, why not tell us the full story then?" said Nagihiko with a smile, but deep down it meant something like 'start talking or you'll regret it'.

Mai started to lose her head. She started laughing before she spoke "I knew it, I knew this would happen. No one ever listens to me, no one! Why? Why are you all taking her side?!? She doesn't deserve to be here! I told her to leave, and she did. I tricked her and it worked, that's right, it was all me!"

The others stared at her in disbelief. She was…crazy in a sense. All the guests turned to stare at her, she was indeed losing her head. Ikuto looked at her and he pitied her, so did all the others.

"Now, now that no one knows where she is, I won didn't I? Now, there's no way that you can find her. For all you know, she could be dead. The rumors would finally come true!" continued Mai while laughing.

"Okay…" started Daichi.

"Wow…she's lost it." Said Miki.

"She's insane~nya!" exclaimed Yoru, he was a bit freaked out by Mai, she was bad enough before.

"Guards…take her away." Ordered Aruto with a sigh. He never in his life expected something like this. "No, take them all away." He gestured towards the Yamabukis, Ryo and Mai."

"NO! Let me go! I'm not done yet!" argued Mai as she started kicking and screaming.

"You can't do this to me! Ikuto-san!" Saaya was screaming too, as was Lady Yamabuki.

Everyone stared at the four people being dragged out. Ryo screamed too "You can never have her Souma! You're nothing but a peasant, a fool, nothing more but a commoner! No one would ever allow it!" and that was when they were all dragged off and the door was slammed shut.

Kukai felt a bit tense after hearing what Ryo had to say, but he felt relieved when Utua took his hand and she smiled, he just gave her a smile of his own in return. "Thank you." He told her.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Glad that's all over." Stated Rima "Now what do we do?" she asked them.

"We have to focus on finding Amu-chan, who knows where she could be." Said Tadase with a sad sigh.

"Ikuto? Any clue?" asked Utau.

"No, I have no idea." Said Ikuto sadly "I should have known she'd do something reckless. Something was troubling her before, I shouldn't have let it go so easily."

"Regretting things now won't help us, we just need to find her." Said Kukai.

"Knowing Amu, she should have left some kind of clue, note, anything." Said Rima.

Utau suddenly got an idea and she turned to face Ikuto "Ikuto, we should go check her room. That would have been the last place she was in before she left. If so that she did leave some kind of note, then it should be there right?"

"We have no assurance…" started Kairi "But it's always worth a try. It's better than staying here doing nothing."

"True, and we better get moving, and fast." Said Daichi "Who knows where she could be right now."

"Come on, let's go." Ikuto stated as he started to walk out of the royal ballroom, ignoring the mutters of the guests.

"Hey." Started Kukai.

Ikuto stopped and he faced Kukai "Yeah?" he asked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but…if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do with Mai, Ryo and the Yamabukis?" asked Kukai.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent for a while and then he replied "That would be up to my father and mother, so ask them. The decision of the other kingdom leaders will vary too, probably." He explained.

"Great, you sure they aren't going to be biased?" asked Rima.

"That would be unfair for them~nya." Said Yoru, he was right beside Miki.

Ikuto looked at the people around him. The nobles, royals, and kingdom leaders. "Look, after what they've seen, they should be able to make the right decision. If not, then that would only prove how unfit they are to be sitting in their current positions in society."

"…" All of the guests stayed silent. They always figured that all Ikuto ever did with his life was fool around, but now, he was the one making a lot of sense and he was also making a proper decision.

"I don't have time to waste here." Said Ikuto as he hurriedly left the room.

"Well…we better get going." Said Nagihiko with a sigh. He turned to the royals and spoke "We apologize for the ruckus we've caused. But we don't regret any of it."

"All the things we've told you are nothing less than the truth. We lived in that prison hole for years." Said Rima.

"That house could be considered a nightmare, not a home." Said Miki angrily "And now, for about the millionth time they've caused us nothing but sorrow and problems."

"Once we find Amu-chan, we will be filling for a case to get the inheritance that was rightfully hers to begin with." Said Dia.

"Come on now, let's not waste any more time." Said Nagihiko "Please excuse us. In the end, the final verdict is still yours to make. Whether or not you'll believe us is no longer our concern. We've shared our side of the story, and now our main priority is to find our friend."

"Minna, you guys go from here. I'm headed to town." Said Kukai.

"Kukai?" asked Utau confused.

"Don't worry about me. I won't do anything reckless. I just want to check something. Something tells me I know where Hinamori got help. If she is gone, the only people she could run to are the Fujisakis and Rhythm-san, and I want to make sure if she showed up there or not." Said Kukai.

"Looks like you're back to normal." Said Rima with a light smile. "Glad to have you back."

"Kukai, I'll go with you." Stated Utau.

"What?" asked Kukai. "You're not allowed to leave the palace this late Utau, it's risky."

"I'm not some kind of child, so don't treat me like one." She told him.

Kukai smiled at her reaction and spoke "I'm not treating you like a child. I just want you safe, and it is kind of late. I doubt people here want you outside at this hour."

"But…" said Utau.

"Come on Utau, I'll be back. You don't need to worry. I'm not the type of person who's going to beat up some random guy in the street just because I got pissed." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"Even if that random guy was Ryo?" asked Daichi with a grin.

"He's an exception to the rule Daichi." Stated Kukai.

"Thought so." Replied his brother.

"Utau can go." Kukai was shocked to hear the king suddenly speak.

"E-excuse me sire?" asked Kukai.

"She can go, given that she will be staying by your side at all times." Said king Aruto with a smile.

"Father…" started Utau.

"We'll talk about it later Utau, right now you and Ikuto have things to do right?" queen Souko smiled too.

Utau was overjoyed and the others smiled as well. "Thank you!" Utau gave her parents a hug.

Kukai sighed, there was no way he could say no now. "Alright, I'll take you with me." He told her.

"Kukai Souma was it?" asked king Aruto.

"Yes sire?" asked Kukai.

"I leave her into your hands now." He smiled at Kukai.

Kukai blinked a few times to make sure his head wasn't messing with him, and then he smiled back, his usual cheery smile "Thanks…I mean, thank you."

"Now hurry, you must be on your way." Stated queen Souko.

They all left the royal ballroom going into a search, Tara as their ally. Now that the Yamabukis and the two Misuzawa siblings were out of the way, they had to find Amu. That way, they could restore things back to normal, just as it was before…

**Meanwhile with Ikuto….**

Ikuto didn't have to be told twice that he had to search the room. He searched every corner of it, but found nothing. It was then he sat on the bed, and the pillow accidentally fell. It wasn't that, that caught his attention. Under the pillow, a piece of paper fell, he picked it up, opened it and his eyes widened as he read it:

_Dear Ikuto, _

_Please don't try to find me, because you won't. Ikuto, I'm sorry. I know I promised to stay, but I didn't want to hold you back. Ever since I arrived, you've been so nice to me, although you were a pervert, I didn't mind. I liked it, having you and Utau around, and I'm lonely when you aren't there. But even after all the things that you've done for me, the only thing I could do in return was cause trouble. I'm sorry, please try and just forget about me. It'd be better that way, and tell the others that I'm fine. Even if you do try to find me, I highly doubt you will, so please just leave me alone. I don't want to cause any more suffering for anyone. Now, I only hope for your happiness and Utau's as well. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I never said it often, but I do love you, even if you are a huge perverted cat. Thank you Ikuto, I'm glad I met you. Goodbye._

_Love, _

_~Amu~_

As Ikuto read the letter, he couldn't help but punch the nearest thing he could hit, the wall. He didn't even feel the pain, he only thought of one thing as he read the letter. No matter what was written in it _"I will find you Amu, and I'll do whatever it takes, whether you like it or not…"_

**Authors Note: There, chapter 28. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews : )) Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :D Thanks everyone. **


	30. Searching, Looking but not Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**-This is the next chapter you guys. I hope you like it. It might be a bit boring, sorry about that.**

**-More interesting stuff during the next chapter : ))**

**-Thanks for all the reviews you guys. Oh and I decided to take the idea of one of my reviewers, I'll tell you guys who soon. Thanks in advance. **

**-Now, I hope you enjoy. Please Review and tell me what you think okay? :D thanks everyone. **

**-On with the Chapter! **

**Searching, Looking but not Finding**

Ikuto was in the throne room with his family and friends, everyone but Utau and Kukai were present. It was three days after the ball, and just when they thought things would go smoothly, Amu decides to disappear and things go downhill all over again. They were talking with the king and queen, along with Yukairi and Nikaidou about the current scenario and even Musashi was there too.

"Did you not find her?" asked Aruto as he looked at Yukairi.

"No sir. I've sent informants all over town last night, no one seemed to know her or recognize her." Said Yukairi as she shook her head.

"It wont be easy looking for her if we can't even ask anyone about her whereabouts." Said Nikaidou.

"This is what happens after she's been locked up all there years." Said Kairi.

"Not to mention the fact that people think she's long gone. Dead." Stated Ikuto as he looked over the letter he was holding.

Ikuto's been reading the letter over and over again ever since last night, hoping to find some clue as to where Amu was. Sadly, there was none, but he just wouldn't give up, not until he finds her.

"Sire, finding her would be impossible at this rate." Said Nikaidou, he didn't want to admit it, but at this rate, almost every one in the palace was loosing hope.

"We don't have enough information on her. And the fact that she's a Hinamori and nobody knows it makes it even harder for us." Said Yukairi in agreement.

"We could stop first, take a break in this, and maybe she'll come back." Said Nikaidou "All of us are worn out sire, most of our men have been searching the towns for a whole two nights now."

"No! We can't stop searching." Said Rima.

"But…" protested Yukairi "We don't even know where to start looking."

"Then you can go ahead and just give up. We wont." Rima told her seriously.

"That's right~desu." Agreed Su "Amu-chan is our friend, our family, we have to find her no matter what~desu."

"You can stop if you want, but we'll keep going. We won't give up until we find Amu-chii and that's that!" exclaimed Yaya.

All were silent for a while and mainly, the royals were all surprised. They didn't know how to react to something this sudden. They've never seen people so determined before.

Nagihiko sighed and then he spoke as he looked over to the king and queen "I am truly sorry for this. None of us would have wanted this, and we would never have wanted you to have gotten involved." He stated.

"But they're all right." Stated Tsukasa with a sad smile "We shouldn't give up so easily, there's always hope."

"Please just let us continue with our search. We will no longer bother you to help if it's truly too much trouble." Said Nagihiko.

"We just want to find Amu-chan…." Stated Ran sadly.

"Things keep happening, one right after the other." Said Miki with a sigh "She never gets some kind of break. I mean, even she doesn't deserve this much pain."

"That could have been the reason she left." Said Tsukasa.

"What do you mean?" asked Tadase "If she was in pain, she could always come to us. We would all be more than happy to help her."

"That's true, but it was hard for her as well. Every time something happens to her, it involves the rest of you. She must have felt she was the one causing you all the pain and suffering." Explained Tsukasa.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent and then he suddenly started to walk out the door.

"Ikuto-kun?" asked Nagihiko as he looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto? Where are you going?" asked Souko curiously as she looked at her son.

"I'm going to town, I'm going to look for Amu. I wont accomplish anything by just staying here." He told them. He turned around slightly to face his mother and then smiled a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm not tired yet anyway." And then he walked out.

"Did he just…smile?" asked Yukairi shocked.

"Ah…" replied Nikaidou who was dumbfounded as well.

Tsukasa blinked a few times before his face broke into a smile "Looks like Ikuto-kun…is changing."

"Why are you all so shocked?" asked Ran curious.

"Aren't you?" asked Kairi "He never smiles like that."

"What are you talking about? He's always like that around Amu-chan." Said Miki "What's so shocking about it?"

"Has he…never smiled around other people?" asked Dia.

"Nope, no one sees Ikuto smile like that here~nya." Said Yoru.

"That's a shocker." Said Rima sarcastically. She knew why, and now she fully understood, why Ikuto was like that. After the event during the ball, who wouldn't see it?

"Now Rima-chan…" started Nagihiko with a nervous laugh.

"Well, sire, I will be going with them." Said Kairi "I'm quite sure that they'll be starting a search of their own as well."

"Yes, we'd like it if we could start our search for her as quickly as possible." Said Tadase "I want to go with them as well."

"Tadase…Kairi…." Started Aruto.

"We'll be cancelling our duties here sire, or now our only main priority is to find Amu-chan." Said Tadase firmly.

"I haven't known her long, but I highly disagree in the way she was treated and I think it's only right that she gets the happiness that she truly deserves." Said Kairi.

"We'll be taking our leave sire. We might bump into Souma-kun and Utau-chan, and we'll tell them to come back of we can. They left again this morning." Said Nagihiko.

"Alright, if this is your choice, then I will gladly accept it." Said Aruto "I wish you well, and I hope you find her."

"Oh we plan to, and we will." Said Rima.

"I'll go with them too~nya. I don't want to leave Ikuto and the others while I stay here doing nothing~nya." Said Yoru.

"Then I would like to accompany them as well." Said Musashi "May I?" he asked.

"I would like to come too." Said Tara. "This is partly my fault. I was no able to stop my family from committing such mistakes, I will be the one to atone for what they've done." She explained.

"You don't have to feel guilty Tara-chii." Said Yaya "Yaya thinks you did nothing wrong, we like you."

"That's right, you're completely innocent in this." Said Dia in agreement.

"But still, I can't just sit here and do nothing, so please, let us come with you." Said Tara as she looked at them.

"Well, we could use all the help we can get." Said Rima "Might as well let them come with us."

"Right, we can't afford to slack off now." Said Daichi with a thumbs up.

"Okay, you may go with us." Said Nagihiko with a smile "Thank you for offering to help out."

"No, we should be the ones thanking you." Said Tara with a smile. "I think that…everyone here can agree with that."

The royals smiled. They knew Tara was right, these people in front of them were the ones who changed their lives and who knows what could have happened if they never met? Things would sure be…a whole lot different.

"Go ahead and take your leave. You must hurry." Said Aruto with a smile "Bring her back."

"We will." Replied Daichi as all the others nodded.

Soon, they all left in a hurry, out of the throne room, out of the castle and into town to find Amu. Meanwhile, the royals were left inside the throne room to think about the current events that have happened.

"Hm, well things have taken their turn haven't they?" asked Aruto with a sigh.

"True, but look at it this way Aruto, your children are changing." Stated Tsukasa with a smile "Do you think it's for the worse? In my own opinion, things have taken their turn for the better."

"Yes, this was the first time…" started Souko with a caring smile.

"First time?" asked Yukairi.

"First time that…Ikuto has smiled like that." Said Souko and then she giggled "He's never smiled like before, it's been so long…"

"Yes, Ikuto…he's changed…" agreed Aruto with a smile "He would never be this worried for just anyone."

"I think that…this girl is really worth it sire. I mean, if she can make him smile like that, then she must be something." Said Nikaidou.

"Yes." Agreed Aruto with a smile "She must be very special. Tsugumu's daughter…I would have never imagined she'd still be alive."

"None of us ever did." Said Souko "Things seem to be coming at us by surprise."

"Then it would be fair to say, that it will be such joy to find and meet that girl." Said Yukairi.

"Yes, I do want to know what Ikuto finds so interesting about her." Said Aruto with a slight laugh.

"She seems like a nice girl. I got to talk to her once, such a kind girl." Said Souko with a smile.

"Sire, I hate to change the topic, but what do we do with…the other situation?" asked Yukairi.

"Other…situation?" asked Souko questioningly "Whatever do you mean?"

"I think she's talking about…Souma and Utau sire." Said Nikaidou.

"Oh…" stated Souko.

"Well…." Started Aruto "I know the other kingdom leaders might be against it, but…maybe, it would be fair to give the boy a chance and change some rules…."

"Will you really?" asked Souko, she seemed happy about that fact.

"Ikuto and Utau have been living under our rules long enough. Now, they have proven that they can make their own right choices, and I want to respect that as much as they respected our rules." Said Aruto with a smile "And maybe, I didn't see it, but I have been too hard on them."

Yukairi and Nikaidou smiled, and so did Tsukasa. As he did so, Tsukasa had one more thought that slipped in to his mind _"Amu-chan, please…come back…if you don't…things might never be the same around here again…"_

**In the Town of Corinth**

While all that was going on at the palace, Utau and Kukai had their own business to handle. "Man, Hinamori, where are you?!?" asked Kukai with a huge sigh.

"Calm down Kukai, we'll find her." Stated Utau.

"Utau…" he whined a bit, but not too much. "We've searched all the nearby piers in town, and no one's seen her. No one even knows her here."

"This is why we can't just go ahead and give up. We need to find her Kukai, all this would be for nothing if we don't." stated Utau.

"I know that, but when was she so good at hiding from everyone?" asked Kukai with a groan.

"Come on Kukai, you know what Rhythm-san said, he took her to a pier and she left." Said Utau.

"Sometimes I wonder why he didn't stop her." Said Kukai. He then remembered their conversation with Rhythm the night that Kukai went to town right after the ball…

_Flashback: Night during the ball _

_Kukai and Utau walked briskly into town. Kukai wanted to make this quick, and he hoped that he would make it on time. He went to the markets and continued to walk on the nearly empty streets. Not such a surprise that it was empty, it was late, so most of the townsfolk were asleep to say the least. _

"_Kukai? What are we doing here?" asked Utau as she looked around. _

"_We're going to Rhythm-oniisan's place, she could have been there. I doubt she'd ask the Fujisakis for help since Ami's there." Said Kukai. "Utau, don't let go kay? Just stay with me, it's dangerous here during this time of night." _

"_I won't." said Utau "No need to worry." _

"_I don't worry too much, but it's late, dark and who knows what he can happen in the next street or alley." Said Kukai with a laugh. _

"_Do you really think Amu could be there?" asked Utau suddenly. _

"_I doubt she'd stay there for long, but something tells me that…she's definitely been there." Said Kukai seriously. _

_The two of them continued to walk and it didn't take long before they arrived at their destination. Kukai didn't hesitate to knock at the door, and soon, as expected, Rhythm opened it. _

"_Kukai? Hime-san?" asked Rhythm surprised "What brings you here?" _

"_I don't have much time, it's late, cold, dark and I want to get Utau home, so please just tell us what we want to know." Said Kukai. _

"_Okay?" asked Rhythm "What is it that you need to know?" _

"_Hinamori went missing tonight, missing as in no clues to wherever she's going. We can't find her and everyone's worried. I punched a guy in the face for this, so please. I know you know where she is, something tells me that you do." Said Kukai, he was panting right after. He really wanted to find Amu. _

"…" _Rhythm stayed silent and then he sighed. _

"_Please tell us, we need to find her. Ikuto's worried and so are the rest of us." Said Utau pleadingly. _

"_I…" Rhythm looked at the two people in front of him and spoke "She…she was here." _

"_Was?" asked Kukai "Where is she now?" _

"_That…I honestly do not know." Said Rhythm sadly "She wouldn't tell me where she was going. She begged me to take her to the nearest pier, and when we got there, she told me to leave. Amu-chan…she wouldn't tell me a thing, and she begged me to take her there, I don't even know why I did, anymore." _

"_She just left?!?" asked Kukai shocked. _

"_Yes, I have…no clue as to where she could have gone." Said Rhythm "I should have never taken her there to begin with, but she begged and she was in so much pain, there was a part of me that couldn't say no to her." _

"_I wonder…where she could have been?" Utau asked herself. "Is there a chance that she's still in the pier?" she asked Rhythm. _

"_Afraid not. I saw her…she took off as soon as I left." Stated Rhythm "As bad as it sounds, I really have no clue as to where she could have gone." _

"_This…is bad…" stated Kukai. _

"_How are we going to find her now?" asked Utau sadly. _

"_Some other people might have seen her, and I doubt that she went far. I'll try to ask one of the men at the pier if they can tell us where she asked them to take her." Said Rhythm "But sadly, I can't make any promises."_

"_Alright, we'll be here a while, we can't give up just yet." Said Kukai "Well, we'll be seeing you around Rhythm-oniisan."_

"_Wait, I'll give you the address on which pier I took her too. If they wont give me the information I need, then maybe you might be able to convince them." Said Rhythm. _

"_That's highly unlikely, but it's worth a shot. Right now we're desperate and we'll try anything." Said Kukai. _

_Rhythm nodded. He took a piece of paper and jotted down the address, he knew that people and workers from the pier respected others and they wouldn't give out information for free especially if they were told not to, but this case is different and Amu needs to be found no matter what._

"_Here, just go there and tell them I sent you." Said Rhythm. _

"_We will." Said Kukai "Thanks a lot." _

"_I should be the one thanking you Kukai." He told them "Now, I'll be trying my best to look for her too." _

"_Sure thing, we really appreciate that, thanks." Said Kukai. _

"_We better get going now Kukai, it's getting rather dark, too dark." Said Utau as she looked at her surroundings._

"_Right, see you soon. Tell us if you see her okay?" said Kukai as he and Utua started to walk away. _

"_I will…" said Rhythm silently. He only hoped that they'd find her, before it's all too late._

_End of Flashback_

Since then, Utau and Kukai have been going to the pier that Rhythm told them about, but none of the men there seemed to know Amu. They said that there was one of them who still hasn't come back from his trip, and it's been two days since he took off.

"That man that their speaking off could be the guy that took Amu somewhere else." Said Utau.

"Yeah, but he's not there yet. That's why we kept checking on other places remember?" asked Kukai.

"That's true, but we can check today can't we? He might not have been there yesterday, but today's a new day." Said Utau with a smile "Come on Kukai."

"Okay, but let's not get our hopes too high up." Said Kukai.

The two of them walked briskly to the pier, they've been walking from one place to another for the past two days since Amu went missing and until Kukai had to take Utau home, so they were used to getting tired and their feet hurting so bad it would go numb.

As they arrived at the pier, there was one man there, one they've never encountered before. Kukai had his hopes up with this man, he was rather old, and he had wrinkles already, but he still seemed strong, seeing as he can still pilot boats.

"Sir? Excuse me?" asked Kukai as he and Utau got near the old man.

"Yes? What is it boy?" the man asked kindly.

"Well, we've been coming back here and we were wondering…we haven't seen you yesterday." Started Kukai "You see sir, we're kind of looking for someone and hoped that you could help us out."

"Hm, oh now I know you. You're one of those Souma kids. I usually eat down there at your place." The man told them.

"Thank you." Said Kukai with a smile.

"Now, what is it that I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well, a friend of ours is missing, she happened to have taken a boat somewhere…" started Kukai "She was here about a few nights ago. Did you happen to see her around here?" he asked.

The old man looked at Kukai for a while and then spoke "What did she look like boy?"

"She's a little smaller than me, but not too small. Then she has these gold eyes and pink hair to match." Said Kukai.

"Hmm…." The old man seemed to think things over for a while before he replied "I think I did have a customer like that, was she your age?" he asked Kukai.

"She could look my age. But she's actually a year younger than me." Kukai explained to the old man. "We haven't seen her since two nights ago and we're really worried, if you were the one who took her somewhere, can you tell us about it?"

"She ran away?" asked the old man.

"Well, something like that, but…we didn't know about it. You can say someone scammed her." Said Kukai and then he spoke again "We really need to know where she went."

"I would love to help you boy, but…I can't just tell other people about other's information. Especially if it's personal." Said the old man sadly "But if it helps, yes she was here, that girl you're talking about, and it was me who took her."

"Can't you give us a hint or something?" asked Kukai. Just when he's finally got a clue, he can't get a full story.

"I really want to." Said the old man, but how do I know that you're really related to her? She told me a bit about what happened. She seemed to be lonely."

"She is, was…I don't know…but we really are friends." Said Kukai "Please trust me."

"…" the old man stayed silent, there was a part of him that wanted to believe Kukai, but he also respected Amu's privacy, he needed to be sure.

"Excuse me sir?" Utau decided to step in.

The man looked at Utau shocked and then he bowed "Princess, a pleasure to see you here."

"You too kind sir." Said Utau with a smile and then she turned to face the man and spoke "May I know, are you familiar with the name Hinamori?" she asked kindly.

The old man's eyes widened "Y-yes, I actually am familiar with it. Tsugumu…he used to take his daughter here a lot when she was just a little girl. I would always be the one to accompany them."

"I see…did you know what happened to the Hinamoris?" asked Utau kindly.

"Well, I've heard rumors. It's been years now, since someone's asked me about them. I heard about the death of Tsugumu, and then…what happened to his two daughters…" the man's voice trailed off.

"Did you believe it?" asked Utau curiously.

"I didn't know what to believe any more…." Admitted the man. "Why ask all this princess?" he asked Utau.

"Sir, I don't know if you'll even believe me, but…that girl…Amu, she's Tsugumu's eldest daughter…she…she isn't dead…" said Utau.

"E-excuse me?" asked the man shocked.

"She's alive and…she needs to be found. We miss her, she's been lonely because of her step family. Now, we have no idea where she is, and we want to find her, to tell her that everything's going to be fine now." Said Utau.

"…" the man stayed silent as he continued to listen.

"The Fujisakis…they have Ami Hinamori, the youngest daughter." Stated Kukai as he joined in their conversation.

"Please sir, we need you to tell us where she is. My brother is worried sick about her." Said Utau. "You need to take us to her."

"Please?" asked Kukai.

The man looked at them both, and he knew that they weren't kidding. The old man sighed and spoke "It truly is a hard story to believe. I was distressed when I heard those rumors spread throughout the kingdom, but…I know that you wouldn't make something like this up princess…"

"Will you tell us?" asked Utau.

"Alright, I will tell you where she wanted to be taken, and what she told me. All I know of this, I will tell you." He told them.

"Thank you so much!" said Utau happily.

Kukai and Utau soon left the pier as soon as they got the full story. Utau thanked the man once again and soon, she and Kukai left. They walked back to the Souma household and Kukai spoke.

"Man, you are such a big influence on people." Said Kukai with a laugh "They do anything you tell them don't they?"

"Hm, I wouldn't say that." Said Utau with a light smile "He really seemed to know what he was talking about, and you can't blame him for wanting to respect Amu's privacy, he did say she told him not to tell anyone."

"So, Hinamori made it until the next neighboring town eh?" said Kukai.

"It would seem so." Said Utau with a sigh "I do hope she's alright."

"If she did make it that far…then we should hurry." Said Kukai "I want to make sure she stays in that town…who knows where she could be now?"

"We have to make sure she doesn't leave anymore." Said Utau.

"It'll be more complicated and harder if she does." Said Kukai "This is our chance to find her and we have to take it."

"I know…we better hurry now." Suggested Utau as she started to pick up her paste.

"Where are you going? What's with the quick paste?" Kukai started to pick up his own paste and walk faster.

"I have to tell Ikuto, quickly now Kukai!" Utau told him as she started to pull him with her.

"Okay, okay already! Calm down!" Kukai laughed at her a bit, but he wasn't making fun of her.

The two of them more like ran to the Souma residence now. Utau was about to barge into the door of the household when she noticed a tall blue haired boy outside the restaurant. Utau slowed her walk and then she recognized the person immediately.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" she asked her brother as she approached him.

"Utau." Stated Ikuto.

Utau stared at Ikuto and then she soon asked "Are you alone? What are you doing? Ikuto?" she asked him.

"I need to find Amu." Ikuto was still holding the letter Amu had written to him and he wasn't letting it go. "I have to find her."

"Ikuto…" Utau's face suddenly broke into a smile. She hugged Ikuto and spoke "We know Ikuto, we know where she is!"

Ikuto's eyes widened and then he asked "Are you serious?!?"

"Would I be joking?" asked Utau with a grin. "You better hurry though…" she told him suddenly.

"Where? When? How? Utau…" said Ikuto, he didn't even know where to start asking. "You have to…" he was about to say more when Utau cut him off.

"Enough Ikuto, you have to go after her, and as I said, you better hurry." Said Utau "Come, we'll take you there quickly." Utau looked at Kukai and nodded.

"Wha??? We have to run again?!?" Kukai was panting hard and he just smiled 'Alright, this is how you guys want to do it? Fine."

"Huh?" asked Utau confused.

"3, 2, 1…DASH!!!" Kukai started running and Utau and Ikuto…well they were doing their best to keep up…

"Kukai!!!!" yelled Utau.

With Kukai's running, it didn't take long to go back to the pier. Utau and Ikuto were the one's panting hard now. They didn't know how Kukai could keep up with that kind of speed.

"Alright!!! That's what I'm talking about!" said Kukai while laughing. He looked at Utau and Ikuto and spoke "You two alright?"

"Kukai…*pant* I *pant* hate *pant* you *pant*." Said Utau.

"Curse you Souma." Said Ikuto, and he was panting as well.

"I know right?" teased Kukai.

Kukai and Utau took Ikuto to the man that they talked to just a while ago. The man immediately recognized them. They approached the man and Utau spoke.

"Good day to you again kind sir." She told him.

"A princess, you've returned once more." Said the man. "What brings you here? Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take someone to the place you took Amu to." Said Utau.

"Oh…who?" asked the man.

Ikuto suddenly showed up behind Utau and spoke "That would be me sir. I don't mean to be a bother, but I have to find Amu."

"Highness…I would be honored." Said the man.

Ikuto thanked the man and then he went over to Utau. "How did you know about this?"he asked her.

"Simple, Rhythm-san was the one who took her here." Said Utau with a shrug "No one else knew where she went and when we saw the man, he told us about it."

"Where's Amu then?" asked Ikuto.

"She went to a neighboring town. It's just a few hours here through boat ride." Said Utau. "You have to hurry, we'll stay here okay?"

"Why the hurry?" asked Ikuto.

"She went there two nights ago remember? Who knows if she decides to leave for somewhere else Ikuto? That's why." Said Utau.

"We'll tell the king and queen where you're going." Said Kukai and then he looked at Ikuto seriously "Just bring her back."

"We'll tell the others about it too. No time for you to waste your time here now Ikuto." Said Utau "Now get on that boat and leave."

"I will." Said Ikuto then looked over to Kukai and spoke "Listen here Souma, I'll be leaving Utau with you. If something happens to her…"  
"I know, let me guess, you're going to hunt me down, and then when you find me, you're going to break me from limb to limb until I can't feel anything." Said Kukai.

"I was going to say I'd never forgive you…but that's a good idea too. Breaking you limb to limb sounds nice." Said Ikuto with a grin.

"Alright, that's enough." Said Utau "Stop this."

"Well, I better get going." Said Ikuto.

"The boat is ready highness." Said the man as he approached Ikuto.

"I'll see you guys around then." Said Ikuto "I will find her, I won't come back until I do." He said with a smile.

"I know. Good luck Ikuto, take care of yourself." Said Utau "And come back with Amu soon."

"See you around Tsukiyomi." Said Kukai.

Ikuto got on the boat, and he waved goodbye. The small boat that he was in didn't even make him feel uncomfortable. He didn't feel anything, he had one goal. He was going to find Amu, no matter what happens. He was heading to some unknown town, he had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care.

"_Amu…I will find you…I'm about to get there…wait for me." _Thought Ikuto as he looked at the wide vast sea around him, with a ship setting sail to Amu's, hopefully Amu's destination.

**Authors Note: And there you have it! I finished just in time too!!! Now I need to go to bed! Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks guys : ))**


	31. Finally Found You

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of it's original characters. **

**-Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry for making you guys wait. I was packed with stuff to do last week and I got too tired to type during the weekend. : ((**

**-Amu's about to be found! Yay! :D**

**-Not much pairings here sorry guys, more on the next chapter. **

**-There are OC's here as well, but they only appear here and some short scenes in the next chapter. I needed them to locate Amu. **

**-If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to tell me about them. **

**-I got inspired by the idea given to me by **_**Mizuki Hinakoto **_**a big thank you! **

**-Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, please Review and tell me what you think afterwards. : ) ) Thanks to everyone for the reviews in the past chapter and anyone who takes the time to read this! :D**

**Finally Found You**

Ikuto was soon taken to a town that took long hours of getting there. Now, as he looked at the vast sea around him, he could see a small looking town nearby. The man that had taken Ikuto there stopped the boat at the new town's pier. He then looked over at Ikuto and spoke.

"This is where I took her, just as she requested." He started "Please do find her. If she really is Tsugumu's daughter, then she must be found."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to leave this place until I find her." Assured Ikuto.

He was tired and worn out. Ikuto didn't get any sleep inside the boat for two reasons. One, the boat was a bit small and he didn't find it comfortable to sleep in. Two, he was too busy thinking of Amu and where to find her to even think of going to sleep, so in the end, he didn't even bother to go to sleep at all.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck your highness. I'm glad that she has found someone like you who cares so much about her to go through all this trouble." Said the old man with a smile.

"It's more like the other way around." Stated Ikuto "I should be the one who owes her so much for what she's done for me. That's why, I won't give up until I find her."

"Just a little piece of advice highness, please try to get some sleep and rest first." He told Ikuto "You don't seem to be feeling too good."

"_I am a bit tired…"_ thought Ikuto _"But I have to find Amu, I can't just stop here." _Ikuto just gave the old man a smile and thanked him for the boat ride.

"I should be taking my leave highness." Said the old man "I still have a lot of things to do when I get back. There are people here who can take you back to our town once you're done here."

"Thank you." Said Ikuto with a smile "Do have a safe trip back."

"You're welcome highness, and I wish you but the best of luck." Replied the old man as he soon got into his small boat and set sail back to the town of Corinth.

Ikuto sighed when he could no longer see the old man and his boat. They disappeared in the vast sea in front of him. "How am I supposed to find Amu in this town?" he asked himself.

He looked around and saw lot's of townspeople, one's he's never seen in his life. He wondered how he was going to find Amu in a town filled with strangers and various people he had no clue about.

"This is going to be one long day…" muttered Ikuto and then he started to walk around the town hoping that with some luck, he'd be able to find Amu soon.

**Meanwhile Back In the Mansion**

Utau and the others have been inside the Yamabuki household searching for all of he things that can be filed against the Yamabuki family. On the one hand, no one was there to disturb whatever they were doing, but on the other hand, all they've found are Saaya's useless junk.

"This is going nowhere." Stated Rima "We need to find that will."

The one thing they were aiming to find was the will that was written by Amu's father. The will of Amu's inheritance of the mansion and everything in it, and of her rights to own it. Now though, they were having no such luck.

"Where could they have placed it?" asked Nagihiko as he looked around Lady Yamabuki's room.

"It has to be here somewhere." Said Rima "They can sure hide things like this, I'll give them that much."

"Well, it has to be someplace where we would never think of looking." Suggested Nagihiko. "Somewhere no one would veer suspect it to be in."

"So, what you're saying is that it's not in here then?" asked Kukai as he stopped his search.

"I mean, think about it. If the Yamabukis really did hide it, they would put it in the last place we'd ever think of looking for it right?" asked Nagihiko.

"But if that's the case, then they knew that we'd be starting here, since this is the most obvious choice." Said Dia.

"So, now what?" asked Daichi "We can't just stop can we? It has to be here somewhere."

"We just have to ask ourselves then." Suggested Kairi as he fixed his glasses "Where would be the last place you'd think of looking for a will that was so important that your life depended on it?"

"…" All of them were silent and started thinking. Where could it have been? Lady Yamabuki would never place it in her own room if she knew that they were going to be looking for it, so where???

Everyone was silent and still, that was until Ran smiled and spoke "I got it!"

"Ran?" asked Daichi "What's up? Do you know where it is???"

"Nope, I have no idea of it's exact location, but I do have some kind of guess." Said Ran with a smile.

"So? Where do you think it's in?" asked Utau confused.

"Why don't we all search our own rooms?" suggested Ran.

"Our own rooms???" asked the others in unison.

"Why in the world would they put it in one of our rooms? We could have easily found it." Said Rima.

"That's what we thought." Said Ran "But what if it's really there? What if they were willing to risk it? I mean, in times like this, we wouldn't even bother to look in our rooms right? Because we think that if they do that, we'd easily find it."

"She has a point there." Said Kukai "Why would you guys bother to look in your rooms for the will? It'd be an absurd idea to put it there to begin with. But isn't that what we're aiming for?"

"The last place we'd think of, the craziest and weirdest place we'd think she'd bother putting it in…" repeated Nagihiko.

"Exactly." Said Ran.

"I say we give it a shot." Said Utau "We'll never really know unless we try right?"

They all nodded in agreement to search they're own rooms. "Hey, you guys go to your own rooms. Utau and I will go search Hinamori's room." Said Kukai.

"Alright, we never know right?" said Nagihiko. "Let's all go to separate rooms and eventually meet back in the lobby and report what we find."

"Agreed." Stated Kairi as all the others also nodded in agreement.

So, that's what they all did. They split up and searched every nook and cranny, every corner and hole in every single room, but it seemed like it was also going nowhere. Nothing was found in any of the rooms. Rima's was empty and so were the rooms of all the others.

Even though the others had no luck in finding anything, Kukai had no plan on giving up just yet. He and Utau still continued to search in Amu's room no matter how long it took. Utau sighed as she looked over Kukai, who was currently massacring Amu's room looking for something.

"Kukai…" started Utau "What if it really isn't here? Maybe we should search elsewhere." She suggested.

"No way Utau. I have a really big feeling that it's in here somewhere." Said Kukai confidently.

"If it was here then shouldn't we have found it by now?" asked Utau, she didn't like seeing him stress out too much about this.

"Nope." Said Kukai with a small smile. "That will is hidden, so we can't expect finding it to be easy."

"I guess you're right." Said Utau with a sigh. "But we've searched every single part of this room Kukai, we even looked under the bed and nothing was there."

Kukai suddenly stopped moving for a while and then he grinned "That's it!"

"Huh? What's it?" asked Utau confused as she watched curiously as Kukai walked towards the bed.

"Souma-kun? Did you find anything?" Nagihiko and Rima suddenly came inside Amu's room and soon even Tadase and Kairi were there too along with all the others.

"Souma-san?" asked Kairi confused "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"Guys, I need you to help me move Hinamori's bed out of the way." Said Kukai as he started to push one of the four sides of the bed.

"Why?" asked Nagihiko "What's that all for?"

"Trust me on this one why don't you." Said Kukai.

All the remaining boys, aside from Kukai, looked at one another confused. They had no idea what he was up to, or what he was doing. They didn't even know if Kukai would accomplish anything by doing this, but hey, it's worth a shot right?

"Come on guys, let's go and help him out. Kukai might be on to something here." Said Daichi as he started to help his brother.

"Oh well." Tadase and the others were soon helping Kukai push the bed away from it's original place and down to another side of the room.

"What do you think Kukai's up to?" asked Ran as she looked at the boys.

"No clue, but he sure seems determined to put aside Amu's bed somewhere else." Said Rima with a sigh.

"I guess we're about to find out." Said Miki.

As they pushed the bed aside, Kukai gave them a triumphant smile. "There we go." He told them.

"So? What were you trying to accomplish with doing this?" asked Kairi.

Kukai didn't answer and he just walked around the room. Everyone started at him as he walked and then he soon reached the side of the room where Amu's bed used to be. Kukai the grew a grin on his face and muttered to himself "Thought so.."

"What are you talking about Kukai?" asked Rima.

"Check it out." Said Kukai as he knelt down on the empty space where Amu's bed used to be. "One of the wooden floorboards are a bit detached."

Nagihiko and the others stared at Kukai in awe. He was right, one of the floorboards really were detached and they didn't even notice. "How did you…" started Tadase.

"Kinda simple really." Stated Kukai "I walked around the room to make sure, but when I walked on the space where Hinamori's bed used to be, the sound was kind of different you know, so I figured something was up, and I was right."

They all continued to stare at him. Kukai started to pull out the detached and loose floorboard off the floor. "Now, let's go have a look see on what's in here shall we?"

As he pulled the board off, his grin got even wider. Right in front of him, in that small gap on the floor, was a white rolled up piece of paper.

"Told you we'd find it here." Said Kukai as he got the piece of paper and stood up properly. "It was right under Hinamori's bed this whole time."

Nagihiko smiled and so did the others. Utau was overjoyed and she went over and gave Kukai a hug. "They're right, you really are amazing." She told him silently.

"Nah, it was nothing." Said Kukai with a grin.

Kairi the coughed and spoke when he got their attention. "I hate to break up this moment for everyone, but can we at least check it's contents just to make sure? We may be overjoyed for nothing in the end."

"Oh…right." Agreed Kukai.

He carefully unrolled the paper and then he showed it to Kairi. Indeed it was a will, not just any will, it was the one they were looking for. "Looks genuine enough to me." Said Kukai.

"I agree." Said Nagihiko with a smile "Tsugumu-san's signature is in it too, so this has to be his handwriting."

"Nice job Kukai, looks like you've done it again." Said Rima. "Can I ask you something though?" she asked him.

Kukai looked at her questioningly and replied "Sure thing. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"How did you know it was going to be in here?" asked Rima "Why not anywhere else?"

"Now that you mention it…" started Tadase. Everyone stared at Kukai and waited for him to answer, but he simply told them one thing.

"Oh that. I didn't know. It was just a lucky guess." Kukai said with a smile and he laughed a bit too.

Most of the people inside the room sweat dropped but they were used to it. Sometimes Kukai could be so oblivious, but hey, that's what got them this far isn't it? Now that they had the will, they continued to search the house a bit more, just to make sure there were no more clues to be found. Once they were done, they all gathered in the lobby to clear everything out.

"Looks like this is all of it." Said Miki "I took her whip with me too, it brings back bad memories."

"Alright." Said Kairi. "Anything else?"

"Aside from all of Saaya's junk, we cant find anything more." Said Dia with a sigh.

"That's everything we found~desu." Said Su.

"At least we got the will~nya. Now all we need is for Ikuto to find Amu and bring her back~nya." Said Yoru.

"True, now that we have everything, all we need is Ikuto and Amu." Said Utau.

"Don't worry, if there's anyone who can find Hinamori, it would be him." Said Kukai.

"He better, we're all counting on him." Said Rima "It's been days now, since the ball, and we still have no clue as to where she is."

"Let's just wait and believe in him Rima-chan. I'm sure he can do it." Said Nagihiko. Now, they only hoped that Ikuto was getting somewhere, at least a step closer to finding Amu…

**Back With Ikuto**

As sad as it was, Ikuto has been searching for Amu for the entire day, and yet, he couldn't find her. He was tired now, and not to mention exhausted too. As stubborn as he was, he didn't take the old man's advice, he didn't rest. He kept on looking for her, but still he doesn't even have a clue.

"Darn it Amu, where in the world are you?" muttered Ikuto. He was seriously tired and needed to rest, but he wouldn't listen to that.

Suddenly Ikuto happened to bump into someone, one of the townsfolk perhaps? He didn't even know. "Oh, my deepest apologies sir." A woman's voice was heard.

"No, I should be the one to apologize." Said Ikuto as he turned to the woman. She was an old lady, much like the old man that took him there, and she had one of the kindest looking faces he's seen since he got there.

"Oh dear, kind sir, no need to apologize, but if I may, you look awfully tired." Said the woman as she looked at Ikuto.

"Yes…well…I've been here for hours searching for someone." Said Ikuto with a heavy sigh "And I just can't seem to find her."

"Oh dear…" started the woman and then she smiled at him "Well then, may I offer you a place to stay? Even just for the night, you must get some rest, then you may continue your search in the morning. It's getting rather late."

Ikuto looked around him and noticed that the lady was right, it was truly getting late. "Alright." Agreed Ikuto "Thank you for your kindness."

"Come now, follow me. My home isn't far from here, we'll get there in no time." Said the woman with a smile.

As Ikuto was following the woman to her home, he suddenly felt dizzy and light headed too. He was soon seeing double of some things and he couldn't even feel his legs walking because his whole body started to feel numb.

"_Why now of all times? Not yet, I can't drop dead here, not yet…"_ Ikuto told himself as he tried his hardest to keep on walking forward even though his vision was getting blurrier every step he took.

He soon eard the voice of the woman again and this time she seemed worried. Ikuto's vision was fading so he could only hear her speak. "Sir? Sir are you alright???" asked the woman in her worried tone.

"I'm fi-…" before Ikuto could even finish what he was about to say, he felt everything go numb and his vision went completely black. The last thing he heard was the woman calling his name and the last thought he had was _"This must have been how Amu felt when she collapsed in front of me….Amu…."_ and that's when he felt himself blackout with a THUD.

**The Next Morning (Still With Ikuto) **

Ikuto woke up and he groaned as he felt pain all over his body. Once he opened his eyes, the first thing he could make out was that he was in a small room and the sun was shining outside through the small window he saw.

"What? Where in the world am I?" Ikuto asked himself silently. Then it all came back to him, the fact that he fainted and blacked out. Question was, where was he now? And how did he get here?

"Mommy! Mommy! The old man is awake!" Ikuto looked up to see a little blonde haired girl. And when it registered to him what the little girl said, he sweat dropped.

"How do I qualify as an old man?" he asked himself with a vein popping on his head.

"Now dear, that's not nice. You shouldn't call him an old man." Ikuto looked up again and saw a woman who looked like she was just a bit younger than Ikuto's own mother, queen Souko. The little girl's mother seemed to be carrying tea with her.

"But mommy…" said the little girl.

"Now Hannah, why don't you go look at what grandma is making in the kitchen?" suggested the girl's mother.

The little girl, who was named Hannah, instantly perked up and smiled "Okay!" then she turned to Ikuto and spoke "Bye mister, see you later." And with that she bolted out the room.

Hannah's mother laughed a bit and then turned her attention to Ikuto. She set the tray with tea down on his bedside table and spoke "It's nice to see that you're awake sir…"

"Ikuto." He told her.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Ikuto-kun. Oh and my name is Kana and you've already met my daughter." Said Kana with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine Kana-san." Said Ikuto "May I ask though…how did I get here?" he asked her.

"Oh, you don't remember? You fainted, and we brought you here. My mother worried so much about it, we called in some of our neighbors to help carry you here, you were quite heavy…." She said with a slight laugh.

"I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you and your family…" said Ikuto silently.

"Oh heavens no, it was no trouble. We're happy to have been able to help you. Are you feeling any better?" asked Kana.

"Yes, very much thank you." Said Ikuto with a smile.

Kana handed Ikuto a cup of tea and then she asked him "Can I ask you something Ikuto-kun?"

"Um…alright." Replied Ikuto.

"Why are you here in our town. We haven't seen you before, and you're definitely not from here, so why? Are you a traveler?" she asked him curiously.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent for a moment and then answered "I'm from a town a bit far from here. I came here…because I was looking for someone."

"Looking for someone?" Asked Kana.

"Yes, she…she went here, at least that's what most say, a few days ago. I'm hoping that she's still here." Said Ikuto "But it looks like finding her would take much longer than I thought."

"May I know who she is?" asked Kana.

"She…in a way, changed me and had a big impact on my family as well. I wouldn't have done this for just anyone, but she's starting to make things complicated for the both of us." Said Ikuto sadly "But I guess it was mostly my fault, I didn't do anything when I saw that she was hurting on the inside."

"She seems like an awfully nice and special girl." Said Kana with a sad smile "No sign of her yet?" she asked Ikuto.

"No, afraid not…" he replied.

"Can you tell me what she looks like? Maybe I can help." Suggested Kana "We've had a lot of visitors in this town recently and I might have seen her."

Ikuto told Kana all he could about Amu. How she looked like, how she acted, her personality and so on. Kana stayed silent and she patiently listened for Ikuto to finish his side of the story. Once Ikuto was done, Kana smiled and spoke.

"You're…a prince aren't you?" she asked him.

Ikuto looked at her shocked, he never told him that information about himself because he didn't think it was of any kind of importance. "Well…yes?" It came out more of a question than an answer.

Kana smiled and spoke again. "She's here, the one you're looking for. She hasn't left yet, she actually thinks you really wouldn't come for her, because she told you not to do so correct?" she said.

"But how did you…?" Ikuto looked at her questioningly.

"I told you didn't I? She's here. To be a bit more specific, she's been working with a friend of mine, they own a bakery." Said Kana "She's a very sweet girl. We told her to stay here with us, but she insisted on staying in an inn and pay for things there."

"Is she…how has she been?" asked Ikuto, he wanted to see her, but before that, he had a few questions of his own.

"She's been better, her first day here was filled with her in distress." Said Kana "She smiled more often now, and it's only been a few days so there's been improvements. Hannah loves it when she comes over here to play with her. She's very good with little children."

"Not a surprise, she does have a little sister." Said Ikuto with a small smile.

"Yes, she did mention that." Said Kana she then faced Ikuto again and asked "Are you going to take her with you?"

"I…yes, I will." Said Ikuto "I'm sorry. But a lot of people are looking for her. All her friends and her little sister have been worried sick and they want her back. She's suffered enough, that's why we can't loose her again."

"Well, Hannah and many others will be disappointed, but don't worry, she belongs there with you and her family." Said Kana with a smile "You came all this was just to look for her, and that's proof enough how much you care for her. She's in good hands."

"Thank you." Said Ikuto with a small smile.

"You need not thank me, I should be the one to thank you. Maybe, after she sees you again, we'll be able to see her with a true genuine smile." Said Kana.

"Will you take me to her?" asked Ikuto.

"Of course I will." Said Kana "I can't leave you here now can I?"

"I just hope she's still even willing to look at me." Muttered Ikuto. As soft as it was, he hoped that Kana wouldn't hear, but she still did.

"I'm sure she would be more than happy, overjoyed even, to be ale to see you again." Said Kana "I'm hoping you'd be the one to break the outer wall that she's placed upon herself."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh slightly "Outer wall? So she still does that huh? Looks like Amu will forever be Amu." He told her "She always was known for, putting up a tough front."

"Well it shows a lot." Said Kana with a small laugh, she looked at Ikuto and spoke "I'll take these and wash them in the kitchen. Meet me there when you're ready and then I'll take you to her just as I promised."

"Thank you." Ikuto didn't know how many times he's thanked her, but now, that dint really matter to him. Amu was here and he was more than happy to know that.

Kana soon left the room with the tray and empty cups and the tea pot. When she was gone, Ikuto smiled as he looked outside the window and thought_ "Finally, I'll be seeing Amu again…about time too…Utau is going to kill me if I don't bring her back…"_ he smiled to himself, before getting ready and walking out the door.

Kana waited for Ikuto and she smiled as she saw her walking to the kitchen. "You're done I see." Said Kana.

"Sorry if I took so long, I was still a bit tied." Apologized Ikuto.

"Not a problem, I have all the time in the world here. Hannah went over to the bakery I was telling you about." Said Kana.

"I see." Now that she mentioned it, Ikuto could find no sign of the blonde, hyperactive little girl.

"Shall we go? She must be waiting for you. She might not admit it, but when she first talked about you, she looked so sad and I could tell that she really did miss you." Said Kana "Come now, we shouldn't be wasting our time here."

"Alright." Said Ikuto with a nod.

Kana led Ikuto to a nearby bakery. He saw that the place looked a bit like Kukai's place, the only difference was the jobs that were offered. He could assume that Amu agreed to work here because it could have reminded her of Kukai's place in their own town.

"Here we are." Said Kana "It isn't crowded today, thank goodness."

"Looks like it's a good business." Said Ikuto with a smile "The people here aren't any different from our own people. Everyone's so active and lively."

"That's how things work around here. Everyone is friendly as well. We highly welcome visitors and tourists." Said Kana.

The two of them went inside the bakery and then immediately, Hannah went to her mother and gave Kana a hug.

"Mommy! Mommy! Amu's here and she played with me!" said Hannah happily.

"That's nice dear." Said Kana with a smile and then she asked her daughter "Hannah, where is Amu right now? Is she here with you?"

"Yes! She's helping me clean up." Said Hannah and then she looked at Ikuto "Hi mister, you look better now." She told Ikuto.

"Hm, yes I am thank you Hannah-chan." Said Ikuto with a smile.

"Mommy, what's he doing here?" asked Hannah.

"He's here to see Amu-chan dear." Said Kana "He's going to take Amu-chan home now."

Immediately, Hannah's smile disappeared. "B-but I don't want her to go!" she soon began to cry a waterfall of tears.

"I know that you don't, but she has to go back to her home now." Explained Kana as she tried to calm the crying child.

"I don't want him to take her! No!" Hannah continued to cry and it didn't look like she was planning to stop any time soon.

"Shhh, it's alright, she can still come to visit us Hannah. We can't make her stay here, she has her own family at home." Said Kana.

"But she has a family here too!" cried Hannah.

"She has a little sister waiting for her Hannah-chan. I'm sure that she misses Amu-chan very much now. You don't want Amu-chan's little sister to be lonely, do you Hannah?" said Kana as she calmed her daughter down.

"No…." said Hannah silently, her cries were now reduced to silent sobs.

"That's my little girl. Amu-chan will come and visit us again, won't she Ikuto-kun?" asked Kana with a smile.

"Of course." Replied Ikuto.

"Why…does she have to go now?" asked Hannah as she turned to face Ikuto.

"I'm sorry Hannah-chan, but Amu has to go back home. A lot of people are worried about her. She's been missing for days now and her friends and family are worried sick. I came here to look for her and bring her back." Said Ikuto.

"Y-you'll come back here right? So she can play with me?" asked Hannah with pleading eyes.

Ikuto smiled at the small child. She was a bit older than Ami, but she was a bit small for her age. "Of course, as soon as we get back, I'll make sure to schedule another time for her to come back here. And we'll even bring her friends."

"Really? You promise?" asked Hannah, she was smiling a bit now. She seemed to like the thought of having more people come over.

"Yes, I promise." Said Ikuto. "So Hannah, will you let me take Amu home for now?" he asked the little girl.

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you Ikuto-kun." Said Kana with a warm smile.

"I'm sure Ami would like a new friend." Said Ikuto with a small laugh "And my sister loves kids too."

"Then we can't wait to meet them." Said Kana with a smile.

In the middle of their conversation, they suddenly heard a voice and footsteps approaching. It was an all too familiar voice for Ikuto. "Hannah-chan? Where are you?" Ikuto knew who that voice belonged to.

"Looks like she's here." Said Kana silently.

"…" Ikuto didn't say a word and waited for the footsteps to grow louder.

"Hannah? Are you in he….." Indeed it was her. She stopped dead on her tracks as she saw Ikuto and her eyes widened.

"Amu…" muttered Ikuto in shock. She looked better and healthier at that.

"…" It was truly Amu. She was well to say the least, but she couldn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.

"Amu-chan, he came all the way here to look for you." Said Kana.

"I-Ikuto…" It was hard for her to choke it out, but she finally said it.

"Amu…." Ikuto walked closer to her, but as he did so, she stepped back. "Amu…I just need to talk to you…"

"Come on Hannah, we'll leave them here first okay?" Kana told her daughter. "I'll be at home if you need me." She told Ikuto silently.

"Bye Amu, Bye mister." Said Hannah silently as she was carried by her mother out the nearly empty store.

Amu walked out the bakery as fast as could, and Ikuto followed. He was going to talk to her weather she liked it or not. And he would make her come back with him, he would make her listen. And he's definitely not leaving until she does…_ "Well, it's now or never…" _Ikuto thought as she followed a briskly walking Amu…

**Authors Note: Sorry again for the late update you guys, I was packed last week. Anyway, Please Review if you can and tell me what you think. Thanks Guys!!! :D **


	32. I'm Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of it's characters. **

**-Hello everyone! I'm back. I'd like to apologize for the late update. We lost internet connection for almost a week because our phone line broke down. **

**-Thank you for all the reviews :D **

**-This chapter is more on Amuto and a little bit of Kutau at the end. More pairings in the next chapter. **

**-That's it! Hope you enjoy this one please Review and tell me what you think :D**

**-On with the story!**

**I'm Home**

Ikuto followed Amu outside of the bakery. She near a small bench and there was a huge tree right beside it. Amu looked around and saw that there was no one in that area, so she sighed in relief.

"Amu…" she heard Ikuto call her name again.

Amu turned around and faced Ikuto, but she couldn't dare look at him. She felt so happy when she saw him, but now, she didn't even know what to say. She felt bad that she ran away, torn that she couldn't see him anymore, but now that he was right there in front of her…she was just speechless.

Ikuto gave out a sigh and spoke "Come on Amu, we can't go on like this forever, you know that. You have to talk to me one way or another, because I'm not leaving unless you do."

"Why won't you ever give up?" Amu muttered, but to her misfortune, Ikuto still heard.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you…want me to leave you here?" he felt pained that she didn't want to go with him.

"…" Amu didn't reply to his question _"I should have never said anything…I should have just kept quiet."_ she thought to herself.

"Amu, please?" For once he wished she wouldn't be so stubborn. I mean, he's been reduced to saying please and almost begging to have her come back. Why she can't see that, he can't figure out.

"Why?" Amu finally asked.

"Why what?" asked Ikuto as he looked at her. Still, she refused to make eye contact.

"Why did you follow me here?!? Why did you even bother to find me?!?" yelled Amu, she looked at him and she seemed angry.

"Did you no want me to follow you?" asked Ikuto, he knew that she said she didn't want to be followed, but he refused to believe that.

"Yes! I wanted you to leave me alone!" replied Amu.

"Did you really Amu?" Ikuto asked again, he was not going to let her get off that easily. If he had to, he was going to make her brake her charade right there.

"I wrote it in my note didn't I?!?" said Amu "I told you not to follow me, not to look for me."

"Yes…" stated Ikuto "…you did…"

"Then why?" asked Amu angrily "Why are you here? Leave me alone Ikuto!"

"Why?" asked Ikuto "What are you talking about? Even if you did tell me not to look for you, tell me something else…when did I ever listen to you?" he asked with a smirk.

"…" Amu stayed silent and looked at him wide-eyed. He never really did listen to her, maybe sometimes, but…

"Well? Besides, even if I did listen to you before, this is one big exception." Said Ikuto "Did you honestly think that I would let you just run off without some kind of explanation?" he asked her.

"…" Amu still remained silent and didn't answer.

"Amu, what were you thinking?" asked Ikuto, he was dead serious now.

"What do I have to do?" asked Amu.

"Hm?" asked Ikuto confused "What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do to make you leave me here? To make you go away?" asked Amu, she wasn't looking at him again.

"…" Ikuto stayed silent for a while. He was really feeling pain that she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Well?" asked Amu again.

Ikuto sighed and spoke "Alright, then tell me, give me a good reason why you left. Why you want to stay and not go back."

"Because…." Amu started. She didn't know what to tell him, she knew that if she told him the truth, he'd make her go back with him somehow.

"Because what Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"Because…." She knew what to say, but she didn't want to say it. "Because I…." she wanted him to leave and this was the only way. "I don't….I don't love you anymore Ikuto!" she told him.

"…" That was it. It was like the world suddenly froze over. Ikuto couldn't believe his own two ears. Was she…serious? "Amu…what are you…" he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to do…

"You heard me Ikuto….I don't….love you…" she told him again.

His world seemed to break to pieces, every time she said it. Unknown to him, she was also breaking herself. Every time she said those words to him, she could feel herself breaking.

Ikuto didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there frozen. He couldn't take it. Did she really not love him anymore? Did she really not care? It all dawned to him so quickly….but then it happened.

Tears, he saw them, fresh tears forming on her honey eyes. He blinked a few times and then he finally realized what was happening here. _"So that's what she's been trying to do…"_ he thought to himself.

"Amu…" started Ikuto. He walked closer to her, until the point where Amu's back hit the huge tree behind her. Because she was too preoccupied with stepping beck every time Ikuto stepped forward, she eventually made contact with the tree…typical Amu.

"W-what are you doing Ikuto?" asked Amu.

As Ikuto came closer, he placed both his hands on both sides of the tree, therefore, cornering Amu, and she now had no escape. "You know Amu…" he said slowly as his face got closer to hers "You're a very bad liar…"

"W-what do you m-mean l-liar?" asked Amu stuttering.

"Do you really mean what you say?" asked Ikuto "That you don't love me?"

"Y-yes! Why wouldn't I?" asked Amu, her face was beat red now because Ikuto was close to her.

"Really now? Then why are you blushing? Or stuttering for that matter? Care to explain it to me?" he asked her.

"I-I…." Amu didn't know what to say, she was at a dead end. "Why won't you believe me? I already told you that I don't lov…."

Ikuto didn't let her finish before he cut her off. "No, you do Amu. I know you do." He told her seriously.

"No I don't! Not anymore!" said Amu in disagreement.

"Then why?" asked Ikuto as he looked at her.

"Why what?" asked Amu.

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto asked her and he watched as Amu's eyes suddenly widened in shock…

"Crying…???" she muttered. Then she realized he was right. She could feel it now, her tears flowing out. And the worst part was, she couldn't stop it. Amu tried to make it stop, she didn't want to cry now, not in front of Ikuto. She wanted it to stop, but for some reason, she couldn't do it.

Ikuto smiled softly and she placed one of his hands on the side of her cheek. He wiped her tears away and spoke "You know, it's not possible for you not to love me anymore….because you told me you did. You wrote it in your letter, that you loved me…even if I am a perverted cat…"

"…" Amu looked at Ikuto and she cried even more. She then remembered what she wrote on that letter and she cried even more.

"Shhh…everything's okay now…I'm here." Ikuto told her, before pulling her into a warm embrace.

Amu just continued to cry, she cried in his embrace, but now, she didn't care. She broke so easily around him, it felt as if she were so weak, but that okay. _"It's okay to feel this way…as long as it's Ikuto…it's okay…"_ she thought to herself as she continued to cry in his arms.

The two of them stayed there for a while and then Amu started to clam down. She still wasn't letting him go, but he didn't really care about that either. Ikuto looked at her and she just stayed like that, not moving, not talking, just breathing and silently crying a bit more.

"Amu?" asked Ikuto "You okay?"

"Hn…" she replied with a slight nod.

"Are you tired?" asked Ikuto with a worried tone. "We could go somewhere to rest and…"

"I'm fine." She replied before he could finish.

"Hm…then what is it you want to do then princess?" he asked her confused.

"Home…" Amu tells him.

"Home?" asked Ikuto again. He blinked a few times too.

"I want to go home. Let's...let's go home Ikuto…" said Amu as she closed her eyes, hugged him, not letting go or moving away from his embrace.

"Hm? You want to go back to Kana's or do you mean you want to go back home, as in _home_?" asked Ikuto. He began to stroke her pink hair as he waiter for her answer.

"I want to go _home_ Ikuto…I miss everyone…" she replied silently.

"And I'm pretty sure that everyone missed you just as much…or even more Amu…" I told her.

"Everyone hates me." She told me.

"No they don't. They've been trying hard, day and night, just to find possible leads as to where you could have gone." Said Ikuto with a smile "They all care about you Amu…everyone does…"

"I'm sorry…" Amu's voice was shaking again, and it sounded like she was about to cry all over again too. "I didn't mean to cause everyone so much trouble…"

Ikuto pulled away from the hug to get a good look at her face. He stroked her cheek and smiled "You never caused anyone trouble Amu, I don't know what in the world made you think you did."

"All I ever did was make everyone worry about me. I cause everyone nothing but trouble and problems. I couldn't even take care of Ami." She told him and she rubbed he eyes to stop the tears from falling again.

"After everything that's happened to you? Did you really think they wouldn't worry? I was worried about you, I didn't want you to leave the palace. I wanted you to stay, no matter what it took…" Ikuto told her silently. "But…"

"I left…" said Amu "I told you that I would stay…but still…I left."

"Why?" asked Ikuto "Why did you leave? We were waiting for you when the ball started. I looked around for you, but you weren't there."

"I…had to go…" Amu told him.

"Did you really? Or did someone tell you to go?" he asked knowingly. After what Tara had said, he knew Mai told her to go. "Come on, let's sit down on the bench for a change."

Ikuto and Amu sat on the bench beside the tree. Amu leaned against Ikuto and he just continued playing with her hair. "So? Why did you leave?" asked Ikuto again.

"I…had a talk with Mai the night before…" stated Amu. "She told me to leave."

"And why in the world would you listen to her? Amu, that woman's crazy." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"I know…but what she said made so much sense, I didn't know what to do." Said Amu sadly.

"What did she tell you?" asked Ikuto. He was curious, and he wanted to know what made her leave so badly as to move to another town.

Amu was hesitant at first, but she told her everything she could remember about her conversation with Mai. Ikuto just stared at her and he sighed when she was done talking. He stroked her hair and placed a strand of her hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.

"Amu, of all things you could have done…you just had to run away…" said Ikuto with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Hn, well figures what Tara said was true, Mai really did force you out." Said Ikuto.

Amu looked up at him with confusion all over her face "What do you mean by that? What's Tara-chan got to do with this?"

"Ah, that's right, you had no idea." Said Ikuto "Tara told me what happened, she happened to know that her siblings were planning something. Oh, and the Yamabukis were placed under arrest too…"

"W-what?!?" Amu stared at him wide eyed and she made an OoO face.

"Hm? Don't you believe me?" asked Ikuto with a smile.

"I-I...b-but how…when….why…" she didn't know what to ask him first and she stared feeling dizzy too.

"Let's just say…they were found out. Your friends made quite an impression at the ball. I have to say, I'm impressed with Kukai. He actually had the gut to shut Ryo up and punch the guy's gut too." Said Ikuto with a smirk as he remembered what had happened.

"Kukai…K-Kukai…hit Ryo?!?" asked Amu in shock. To her, Kukai would never go as far as to hit anybody, not up till now.

"Ryo was full of himself Amu, I guess Kukai just couldn't take it anymore. Ryo was actually lucky." Stated Ikuto.

"Why is that?" asked Amu confused.

"Because if Nagihiko and Utau weren't there….Ryo might not have been able to move again, he could have gotten off in a much…worse case scenario." Said Ikuto.

"….Is Kukai alright?...." asked Amu worriedly, she hoped he wasn't hurt in any way "And why did he want to kill Ryo so badly anyway? Kukai rarely gets angry." Said Amu.

"Kukai found out about what he and Mai did to you. He became upset. Kukai highly regards his family and friends, you are a part of his family. I was supposed to beat the guy to pulp, he just beat me to it." Said Ikuto with a smirk.

"….Oh…" replied Amu.

"Don't worry about it, no one got hurt…well maybe except for Ryo, but what the heck." Said Ikuto with a shrug.

"How are they? Yamabuki-sama and Saaya I mean." Asked Amu.

I looked at her wide eyed. These were the same people the hurt her, and yet she still asks if they're doing alright? Why in the world should she even trouble herself with them? He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew something was bothering her.

"Amu, they're…fine I guess. They're in lock up, high security is watching over them at the palace." Said Ikuto "There really hast been much of a sentence for them yet."

"I see…" she replied silently.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ikuto "I thought these were the people that hurt you?"

"I know, sometimes, even I ask myself why I even care about it." Said Amu "After everything that they've done to me, I don't even need to care."

Ikuto smiled and spoke "I guess…that's just the kind of person you are. Kind, caring, Amu."

"C-can we go home now?" asked Amu silently.

"Alright, we'll go home. Anything you want Amu." Replied Ikuto.

"How are we going to get back?" asked Amu.

"There should be a boat down at the pier who's bound to take us back home. A lot of people are waiting for you Amu, let's not keep them waiting any longer." Said Ikuto with a smile.

"Can we say goodbye to Kana-san and Hannah first?" asked Amu and then she smiled "They took care of me when I got here, I owe them something Ikuto."

"Of course." Ikuto then let out a light chuckle "I don't think Hannah would like it if you just left without saying goodbye. She didn't even want me to see you because I was going to 'take you away' now."

"She's a nice little girl. Reminds me of Ami." Amu smiled softly as she remembered her little sister.

Ikuto helped her up from her seat and then lightly kissed her forehead. "You'll see her again soon. We'll clear everything up with your family line, and then you'll finally be able to live a free life. The life that you've deserved for such a long time now."

"I'm a horrible person Ikuto." Said Amu.

"No your not. You're stubborn, maybe a bit…oblivious and dense, but definitely nor horrible." Said Ikuto with a grin, he was trying to make her smile again and lighten the mood between them.

Surprisingly, it worked. Amu shot him a glare and then spoke "Are you insulting me?!?" she asked him with a pout on her face.

"No, why would I? I was simply stating facts my dear _Amu_." Said Ikuto. He started to emphasize her name all over again.

"When will you ever stop doing that? Don't you get tired of it?" asked Amu with a groan as she started to walk towards Kana's place.

"Nope, and I doubt that I ever will." Said Ikuto with a grin as he walked right beside her while holding her hand.

Amu giggled and knew he was never going to change, but that's just something he liked so much about him. He was so hard to read sometimes, but when he gets to open up to you, you can't help but feel it, all the emotion. Happiness, loneliness and many others that Amu had gotten from Ikuto.

The two of them walked to Kana's house and when they got there, they saw Kana and Hannah inside the kitchen, probably making lunch. Hannah then turned around and saw Amu and Ikuto standing behind them.

"Mama look, Amu's here!" Hannah yelled happily as she went over to give Amu a big hug.

Amu smiled as she hugged the small child back. "Hello Hannah-chan." She greeted.

Ikuto watched the scene before him and simply smiled. He soon noticed Kana smiling at him and he smiled back. "Amu, glad to have you back." Said Kana with a smile.

"I'm…glad to be back myself." Said Amu. She felt complete again, like she was once broken, but now, it was all gone. The pain and suffering had been turned into smiles of happiness and joy.

"So, will this be goodbye?" asked Kana, there was sadness in her voice, for she enjoyed having Amu around.

"Well…I need…to go home. My friends and family are all waiting there for me." Said Amu, she was sad about leaving too. She knew that she'd miss them. "But don worry, I promise to come and visit again."

"Well then, we'll be looking forward to it." Said Kana with a smile.

"Then you're really leaving?" asked Hannah sadly.

"Yes, I have to go, but I want to hank you for everything that you have done for me. Now, it's time for me to fix some things that started because of me." Said Amu "Things I need to put back in order."

"We wish you nothing but the best Amu." Said Kana and then she turned to Ikuto "You as well Ikuto-kun. Take care of her alright? And make sue not to let her run away like this again, or you might not end up as lucky." She told him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, and I will take care of her, that's a promise." Said Ikuto.

"I do hope that you both come back soon okay? We'll be waiting." Said Kana "And if ever you need anything, remember that our door is always open for the both of you. You're both more than welcome here."

"Thank you very much." Said Amu with a smile.

"Mister, you better make Amu happy, or I'll never forgive you." Said Hannah as she looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto knelt in front of the little girl and spoke "If something were to happen to her, I dot think I'd have it in me to forgive myself Hannah-chan, so don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Amu."

"You better not make her cry okay?" said Hannah with a huff.

"Now, now Hannah, that's not a very nice way to talk to him." Said Kana but she giggled slightly as well.

Amu and Ikuto started to pack their things, and once they were done, Kana decided to take them to the pier. She spoke to one of the people there and then she gestured for Amu and Ikuto to come closer.

"Well, I talked to one of the men here and he'd be more than happy to take you." Said Kana.

"Alright, thanks again Kana-san." Said Ikuto.

"Take care you two." Said Kana.

Ikuto and Amu got inside the boat and as the men started to untie the boat from the dock, Kana smiled and spoke "Bye now, and come back soon."

"Bye Kana-san." Said Amu with a smile.

As the boat started to take off, they could see Kana wave goodbye and they did too. Once they could not longer see the town, they were sure Kana could no longer see them as well.

Ikuto and Amu sat on the boat, patiently waiting for their arrival. They both knew that the town they came from was a bit far from their destination. Ikuto hugged Amu closer to him, and she simply complied with no complaints.

"Do you think they're alright back home?" asked Amu silently.

"Trust me, you should be worrying more about you than them." Stated Ikuto.

"I feel bad for just leaving that night without telling you or anyone else." Said Amu sadly "Forgive me?" she asked him while looking at him.

Ikuto smiled and spoke "There's nothing to forgive to begin with. You did nothing wrong, maybe make us worry a bit but you acted on what you thought was right, you shouldn't be pinning the blame unto yourself like this."

"I can't help it." Admitted Amu with a sigh.

"Come on, enough of this, you need to get some rest." Said Ikuto "You look tired, like you haven't gotten any sleep in days."

"I haven't." she told him, hoping though that he wouldn't hear.

Sadly, he did. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused "And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"By what?" asked Amu. She didn't want him to know why she hasn't been getting enough sleep.

"Not getting enough sleep. Don't tell me you stayed up all night down at Kana's place. And if you did, why would you?" asked Ikuto. He didn't like knowing that she was being unhealthy.

"It's nothing…" said Amu with a smile.

Ikuto didn't want to push the topic any further, but he hoped to ask her about it once they get back home. He smiled and asked her "Are you excited?"

"About what?" asked Amu confused.

"To go back home to all your friends and family." Said Ikuto "They've all been worried about you."

"I know, that's why I owe them all a big apology. I made everyone worry, even you." Said Amu.

"I told you not to pin this all on you, so don't. No one blames you for it." Said Ikuto and then he added "I mean, even my parents seem ecstatic to meet you." He smiled at her.

"Eh???" asked Amu "What do your parents have to do with this?"

"Why do you think the Yamabukis got arrested? Everyone found out about them remember? The lies, and the fact that you and Ami are the daughters of Tsugumu-san." Said Ikuto.

"Oh…" replied Amu.

"Come on, get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." Suggested Ikuto.

"But…what about you?" she asked him "Aren't you tired?"

"Don't worry about me. I got enough sleep." Said Ikuto. He left out the part about him fainting and how Kana actually found him. He didn't want Amu to worry even more. She deserved some rest.

"Ikuto?" she called.

"Hm?" he asked her.

"…I'm home…" as long as she was with him, she was home.

Ikuto chuckled and replied "Welcome home then…Amu." He couldn't agree more.

"…thanks again for everything…Ikuto…I can't wait till we get back." she spoke before she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in his arms.

He smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl in front of him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before he muttered "After such a long time…things are finally starting to fall into place…things are finally starting to look up…" he smiled.

Ikuto looked around him, nothing but the vast sea. He looked up and saw the sun shinning brightly above them and the clouds looked like there was no chance of rain today, meaning they'd get back home smoothly. Relief washed over him, they were finally going home…together…

**Back In The Palace**

Aruto and Souko were with Utau and Kukai in the dinning room. See, when they decided to give Kukai a shot with Utau, they wanted to get to know him better. So poor Kukai had been dragged to the palace to 'meet the family'.

"_Calm down…Utau said they were real nice people…I should have nothing to worry about…"_ thought Kukai, he had a nervous smile on his face and thoughts at the back of his head…

Saying he was nervous was an understatement, and saying he was confident was definitely an overstatement. He didn't know how Utau got him to agree to this, but now, he highly wished he had the ability to have said no.

"So, Souma-san…" Started Aruto as he looked at the nervous boy…

"Y-yes sir?" asked Kukai.

"Uatu has told us quite a lot about you." Aruto told him "We are more than grateful to everything you have done for her and Ikuto."

"Um…it was nothing sir…I was really happy to have met them, both of them." Said Kukai.

Utau noticed Kukai's nervousness and giggled. Never has she seen him so…well nervous. He seemed so unsure of his answers and it's like all his confidence flew off somewhere else.

"_Why me?"_ Kukai thought to himself. He knew he had to meet Utau's family eventually, but he never expected it to be so soon.

"We heard that you and your brother own…a restaurant down town." Said Souko with a smile.

"Yes we do your majesty. Daichi and I make a living out of it." Said Kukai with a smile.

"Oh, then your parents must be so proud to have such helpful children." Said Souko. Almost immediately, Kukai's smile dropped.

"…" Utau looked at Kukai sadly and didn't say anything.

After a moment of silence, Kukai spoke up. "Ah…about that…."

"Is something the matter?" asked Souko confused. She noticed the sudden change in the way that Kukai spoke his next few words.

"You see….my parents….kind of…they passed away a long time ago." Said Kukai finally.

"Oh….I'm sorry." Said Souko apologetically, she never would have imagined.

"How did you and your brother survive, if you don't mind me asking." Said Aruto.

"Well, my parents, they were…murdered. My brother and I never really found the culprit anymore. We focused more on survival and livelihood. So, when we learned to live on our own, and provide for ourselves, we opened up the restaurant in full swing." Explained Kukai. He kept up a straight face and even smiled

"That's so sad…" said Souko "We could help you find the…" she was going to offer helping find the supposed murderer, if so that person was still alive, but Kukai cut it.

"I appreciate your concern…but I'd rather not look for that person." Said Kukai.

"And why not? Wouldn't you want to bring justice to what has happened to your parents?" asked Aruto. Kukai suddenly interested him. He wanted to know how Kukai would react.

"Well, as much as I want to know who did it, I don't want to end up in the line of seeking revenge, cause if I did…I'd be just as bad as the guys that killed my parents." Said Kukai with a sad smile "I can just hope for the best and continue to live the life that our parents wanted us to live. Besides, I don't think they'd want us to mourn over them forever. They'd want us to be happy…at least, that's how I see it."

"…" everyone in the room was silent, even Utau didn't say anything. The king and queen were amazed with his answer. And Utau…she just smiled and knew she chose the right person to enter her life.

"Truly, you are a remarkable person." Said Aruto as he gave Kukai a smile "Now, I understand what Utau sees in you."

"Thank you." Said Kukai "But, there's a lot I see in her too and I don't think I'm anything special." He commented.

"Really now?" asked Souko "I'm glad Utau has found someone like you."

They all continued to eat and then Nikaidou suddenly came inside the dinning hall. "Sorry to interrupt sire, but we had received a message from one of the townspeople."

"What about it Nikaidou? Is it urgent?" asked Aruto.

"Quite sire. It seems to be about the Yamabukis." Said Nikaidou "Confirmation of the lies that they've been spreading in town."

"I see. Well, as soon as Ikuto comes back, we'll be able to finish this issue." Said Aruto "For now, I request everyone concerning this case be patient for my son's return."

"Alright sire." Nikaidou bowed and then soon, he left the dinning hall.

"Well, when do you think Ikuto will come back?" asked Aruto as he sat back into his chair.

"That would depend actually." Said Utau "Once he's found Amu, he's bound to return here."

"It's only going to take him long because of travel. And maybe the fact that Hinamori's too stubborn to go back because she feels guilty." Said Kukai with a chuckle.

"I see." Replied Aruto.

"Don't worry sire." Said Kukai "Something tells me that they'd be back real soon…"

And if only they knew how right he was, Amu and Ikuto are finally going home. Now, all everyone had to do was wait, and soon, the verdict for the Yamabukis, Mai and Ryo will be announced as well. When all this is over, will they finally gain their happily ever after? One thing was for sure, they couldn't wait for their family to come back home….

**Authors Note: There you have it guys. Thanks for all the review everyone! And sorry again for the lat update. Please Review and tell me what you think if you can. :D **


	33. Reunion At Last!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of it's characters.**

**-First of all….I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. **

**-Okay…about why I hadn't updated two week ago. Last week happened to be our exam week, so I couldn't update the week before because I had to study for my final exams. (with the first exam being Chemistry it was killer XD) Now why I hadn't updated last week…saying I wasn't lazy would be making up excuses. I did make this chapter, but only a little at a time. After my exams, it was finally summer vacation and I guess I just wanted to relax for a while, especially after the exams. **

**-Now though, I'm back! And since it's summer, I have more time to type my stories unlike during school days. So hopefully, I'll be going back to my weekly updates again :D. **

**-I hope you guys aren't mad, and are still reading this. It's almost come to an end…even if I don't want it to… : ( **

**-Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks again everyone and sorry once more. If it isn't much, please Review and tell me what you think… **

**-Oh, to one of my reviewers who happened to be **_**Julie**_**, um…kindly read the note on the bottom of this…thanks. **

**To: Julie**

** Hi, um, you reviewed in my last chapter and asked me about the translation thing right? I replied in my e-mail with the one you gave me on the review, though I'm not sure if you got it. Do you have an account here that I can use to communicate with you? Anyway, I want to tell you that I'm cool with the whole translation thing, go on ahead I don't mind. : ) Thanks again for reading my story and please tell me if you get to read this so I'd know. Sorry I had to post it here but I had no other way to do it. And sorry it took so long. **

**Reunion At Last!!!**

In the palace, Kukai was once again with Utau. They had just left the throne room after a quick chat with king Aruto and queen Souko. Kukai was still a bit nervous around them, ever since he had that talk with them in the dinning hall, he didn't really know what they thought about him. Kukai and Utau walked out of the throne room and decided to go for a quick walk around the palace.

"Kukai…" started Utau, she knew that he wasn't acting himself.

"Yeah?" asked Kukai as he looked at her.

"Something the matter?" she asked "You're not being yourself today."

"Aren't I?" asked Kukai with a questioning tone.

Utau rolled her eyes and spoke, she knew that he knew what she was talking about. "Come on Kukai, you know what I'm talking about."

Kukai laughed nervously and he sweat dropped "Alright, alright you got me." He told her with a smile.

"So? What's the problem?" asked Utau confused.

"Just thinking about the talk we had with your parents. Not exactly something I cam forget so quickly." He told her.

Utau looked at him and she blinked "You're worried…? About what my parents think about you?" she asked.

"Kind of…maybe? I don't really know myself." Said Kukai "I was dead nervous sitting there you know."

Utau let out a laugh "You? Nervous? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Come on Utau, no joke." Replied Kukai with a grin "Even I get nervous. I am just human after all."

"Of course you are. I never said that you weren't. I never saw you as the kind of person that would get nervous about simple things like this." Said Utau with a shrug.

"Right…." Replied Kukai with a slight laugh. Kukai quieted down a few more seconds later and asked "So, when do you think they'll be back here?"

"You mean Ikuto and Amu?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah…it has been a few days you know." He stated with a shrug.

"Do you doubt them?" asked Utau, she knew he would never loose hope in them coming back, she just wanted to make sure.

"Course not. This is your brother and Hinamori we're talking about here. Who'd give up on them?" said Kukai.

"True…" agreed Utau and then she answered. "But…who knows? It might be days, months, weeks, possibly even years, but I know Ikuto will find her. He won't come back without her…I know it."

"He better not." Said Kukai with a grin. "Or me and Nagi just might give the guy a good beating when he gets here."

"Hmp. You mean to tell me that you think you stand a fighting chance against Ikuto?" asked Utau teasingly.

"Oh? You don't think so?" asked Kukai.

"Well, he might be a prince, but you should already know that…Ikuto isn't your average prince." Said Utau.

"Yeah, but we aren't your average villagers either. After everything we've been through…" replied Kukai.

"I suppose so…" agreed Utau.

Even though it's been days since it all happened, it was still to shocking. The other townsfolk couldn't believe the fact that Mai and her brother were behind all the dilemmas that many have been facing. Truly, what has happened might never be forgotten, for it's already left it's mark on the people. Especially those who were involved…

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" asked Kukai. He didn't know what the royals had planned, no idea of what the punishment was.

"Honestly, even I don't know. Even if I do live here, I don't know everything that happens. Even some things are hidden from me." Said Utau.

"There isn't something like a…death sentence or anything…is there?" asked Kukai. No matter how much he hated them, he couldn't imagine sending them to death, that wouldn't be right…

"…" Utau remained silent for a moment before she answered his question. "There is a punishment such as execution in this kingdom you know…"

"…" Kukai didn't reply.

"But…I doubt they'd do something like that. They'd probably wait for Ikuto and Amu to return and make the choice of what is to come. " explained Utau "After all, Amu was the one who was affected by all of this the most, it would only be right."

"Then…if that's the case and it'll all be her choice in the end…then I have nothing to worry about." Kukai smiled "I'm sure she'll make the right one."

"Yes…I'm quite sure that she will…." Replied Utau with a smile.

As the two of them continued to walk around the palace, they suddenly heard a familiar scream calling them both. "Kukai!!! Utau-chii!!!" Kukai and Utau turned around to see Yaya running towards them.

"Yaya?" asked Kukai, he didn't get the time to ask what was going on before he got tackled by the childish girl.

"Kukai! Kukai!" called Yaya happily.

"Oi Yaya, that hurt." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"Still chipper like always I see." Said Utau with a smile. "Welcome Yaya, how've you been?" she asked.

"Great Utau-chii. Ne, ne have you heard?" asked Yaya suddenly.

"Heard what exactly?" asked Kukai as he and Yaya got up from the ground. "Something happen?" he asked again.

"Nope, even better. Amu-chii and Ikuto-kun…they're back!" said Yaya happily as she watched Utau and Kukai's shocked faces.

It took the two of them a while but when it finally sunk in, the two of them responded with a loud "WHAT?!?"

"Yup! And people say that they've just arrived." Said Yaya. "That's why I came here in the first place. To go and tell you two all about it."

"B-but…where did you hear this from Yaya?" asked Kukai. "Nobody here mentioned anything about it…"

"Not until you came anyway." Said Utau.

"That's because no one must have heard about it yet." Said Yaya "Yaya knew about it because Temari-oneesan told me."

"And where did she get it?" asked Utau. She wanted to be sure that they aren't just getting their hopes too high up again.

"She got it from Rhythm-oniichan who suddenly came to stop over just a while ago." Replied Yaya.

"Rhythm-oniisan?" asked Kukai.

"Yup, he said that he want down at the pier again today to make sure if they were there and he was right. He said he saw them there in a small boat that came from some other nearby town. It looks like they just arrived too." Said Yaya with a smile.

"…." Kukai didn't say anything at first and then he smiled "Looks like it could be true…that they're finally here."

"Do you want to go over to pier?" asked Utau with a smile, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Why not? Missing a chance to see Hinamori? No way." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"Come on! Yaya wants to go with you too!" exclaimed Yaya.

"Come on now Utau, we wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting huh?" said Kukai as he looked at her.

Utau smiled at him and replied "Yeah…I think it'd be wrong too…to keep both of them waiting for us down there."

Utau, along with Kukai and Yaya then started to walk out of the palace and towards the town to make their way to the pier. They were beyond thrilled to see Amu and Ikuto again. As they were walking down the streets of the town, Kukai suddenly asked.

"Hey Yaya…I was wondering…" started Kukai.

"Eh?" asked Yaya confused.

"Do the others know about this yet?" he asked her "I mean, Nagihiko and everyone else. I'm sure they'd want to see her too."

"…" Yaya remained silent for a while and then yelled "Mou!!! Yaya forgot about Rima-chan and everyone else!"

Utau and Kukai sweat dropped. "Thought so…" stated Kukai.

"Hm, I knew something wasn't right…" added Utau.

"You forgot to tell them didn't you Yaya?" asked Kukai.

"That's because I knew that you and Utau-chii wanted to know about it right away. I forgot all about the others. Mou, what do I do now?" asked Yaya.

"Well, we're almost at the pier and it'd take us time if we went back and took a detour to get to the mansion now." Said Kukai as he thought about it.

"Looks like we'll just have to settle things after we meet with them." Suggested Utau "It beats going back and forth from one place to the other, don't you think so?"

"True, and Hinamori and Tsukiyomi are sure to be waiting there by now." Said Kukai.

"Don't worry Yaya, we'll take Amu and Ikuto to the others right away after we get to see them." Said Utau with a smile.

"Yeah, they'd be thrilled." Said Kukai.

"Well, they are her friends and family are they not?" asked Utau knowingly.

"Then it's settled." Said Kukai.

With all the talking going on, they probably didn't notice that they were already very close to the pier. They only found out when Yaya decided to announce their arrival.

"We're here!" said Yaya.

"Sure looks like it." Said Kukai as he looked around. "But…where's everyone?" and by everyone, he was looking for Ikuto, Amu and Rhythm at least.

"Maybe they're not here yet?" asked Utau as she too examined everything around her and found no sign of her brother, or Amu.

"Kukai!!!" Kuaki's eyes widened when he felt someone hug him from behind and he almost fell forward because of the impact.

"Eh???" Kukai turned around and saw Amu there smiling at him while hugging him "Would you look at that, nice to see you again Hinamori!"

"Kukai! And Utau too!" said Amu happily.

"Looks like you're all back to normal Amu, that's good to know." Said Utau with a smile.

Amu got off of Kukai and gave him a proper hug. Then she turned to Utau and gave her a hug too. "Hey, Amu-chii!! What about Yaya?" Yaya asked with a pout.

Amu looked over at the girl and smiled "Of course I wouldn't forget you Yaya." Said Amu as she hugged her friend.

"We're so glad to have you back Amu-chii." Said Yaya.

"I'm…really glad to be back." Said Amu said with a smile.

"So Amu, where's that brother of mine?" asked Utau "Don't tell me you went here on your own and he left you." She joked.

"No, he would never do that." Said Amu "I could never find a way to make him stop following me for some reason."

"That's Ikuto all right." Said Utau "He'd chase you anywhere."

"So, where is he?" asked Kukai "Don't see him here."

"Right behind you Souma." They turned around and there he was, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, with his usual smirk in place.

"Looks like Amu's not the only one who's back to normal, you seem to be back to your old self as well." Said Utau with a smile "Mother and father will be so happy to have you back."

"Gee, that's so good to know." Said Ikuto sarcastically.

"Other than the attitude…" started Kukai "Dude, you okay? You look like a mess." He stated.

"Haven't been able to get much sleep and my back is in pain." Said Ikuto silently.

"Stress much?" asked Kukai.

"Kind of…" replied Ikuto.

"I take it looking for her was no vacation." Said Kukai as he looked from Ikuto to Amu.

"You're kidding me here right?" asked Ikuto and then he replied. "I practically had to force her to come back with me here."

"You did not!" argued Amu.

"Sure I didn't…" replied Ikuto with a smirk.

"So, what now?" asked Amu "And where are the others?"

"That's what we're going to do. We're going to the mansion to let everyone know you're here. It's Yamabuki free now." Said Kukai with a grin.

"Eh?" asked Amu "They're not home?"

"Nope, and they'll never be. At least, not any more." Said Kukai.

"You missed out on a lot of things when you 'ran away'" said Utau "And let's just say you owe us big time for this." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I really think that I do." Said Amu "What Ikuto told me doesn't even seem to cut everything that's happened."

"I'm sure he missed out on some things. After all, he left us to go look for you." Said Utau.

"Come on, let's just go." Said Ikuto as he started to walk off.

"Wow, he sure isn't in the best of moods today…." Said Kukai as he watched Ikuto walk away.

"Forget him. Let's go." Said Utau.

As they went away from the pier, all of them walked and made their way to the mansion. Amu was a bit uneasy, she thought about how the Yamabukis were doing, even though she didn't really have to bother. _"I know I shouldn't even care, especially after everything they've done, but to live in a house without them…it's still rather new and confusing…."_ She thought to herself.

The gang reached their destination in a matter of minutes. It seemed that they seemed to go faster whenever they didn't mind hoe slow or how fast they were all going. It didn't take them long to get their, unlike before.

"Here we are minna!" said Yaya happily "I'm sure Rima-tan and Nagi are here with Miki and the others."

"I wonder what they're doing though…" said Kukai "I mean, since they have no idea that you guys are back and all."

"Probably resting. They haven't gotten any in ages you know." Said Utau. If she was in their shoes she'd rest as much, now that the Yamabukis were out of the way.

"Or their probably throwing Saaya's stuff somewhere." Said Kukai, he could only imagine Rima and the others doing just that.

"They can do what they want with her stuff. Not like anyone's ever going to use them now anyways." Said Utau.

"Hey now….don't you think that's pretty mean?" said Kukai with a nervous laugh.

"Mean? Kukai, if I was in their shoes, after everything that woman made them go through, I'd do more than just throw her things away." Said Utau.

"Makes sense…" replied Kukai.

"Come on everyone. Let's go inside." Said Yaya.

"Shouldn't we ring the bell first?" said Kukai, seeing as none of them has a spare key, they needed someone to open the door.

Yaya did just as she was instructed and rang the bell. It didn't take long before Dia opened the door like she always did and she was extremely shocked when she saw who was standing there.

"A-Amu-c-chan?" she asked, she was about to cry too.

"Ohaiyou…Dia." Said Amu with a warm smile. "I'm home."

Dia didn't need to think twice as she hugged Amu immediately. "Amu-chan! I'm so happy that you're all right." She told Amu.

"Gomene, looks like I did make a lot of people worry much about me." Said Amu apologetically.

"We thought something happened to you." Said Dia "Everyone was worried sick."

"Don't worry, I'm okay now. And I promise never to leave like that again." Said Amu.

"No one would let you leave like that again." Said Ikuto.

Amu just looked at him and smiled. "Of course not." She replied.

"Dia, is everyone inside?" asked Utau "I'm sure they'd all like to know that Amu's returned."

"Yes, of course." Said Dia as she wiped her tears "Right this way. Everyone is in the garden."

Dia led everyone else to the garden, she was so happy that Amu has finally returned, she even glanced at Amu from time to time to make sure that all this wasn't just some kind of dream and she'd wake up any minute now.

When they got there, they heard Rima's voice first "Dia, who was at the do-…" Rime never got to finish her sentence when she saw them.

Su was making tea and dropped the tea pot on the grass, Miki stopped what she was doing completely, and everyone else's eyes just widened in shock. The only one's there that didn't seem as shocked were Rhythm and Temari who just smiled.

"Welcome back you two." Said Temari as she went forward to give Amu a hug "We're so happy to have you back Amu-chan."

"Ah, everyone was worried about you too." Said Rhythm with a smile.

"A-Amu?" asked Rima, soon everyone followed…

Most of them were already crying as they approached their friend. They all gave her a warm welcome and definitely lots of hugs at that. Kukai and the others watched in the background with a smile.

A little later, a voice was heard "Onee-chan? Onee-chan?"

Amu turned around to see her little sister, Ami right behind her, crying her eyes out. She carried the little girl and smiled "Gomene Ami, onee-chan just needed some time to think, but she's back now."

No one dared interrupt their moment as the two sisters reunited. "It's been a while since they've been like this." Said Temari as she watched them.

"True, it's been years actually." Said Rhythm. "The Hinamori family will finally be able to get some peace in their lives from now on."

"That, and maybe…something more." She replied with a knowing smile as she glanced over at Ikuto and Utau.

"Ikuto~you're back~nya." Yoru was there too and he was happy to see his friend in one piece.

"Yeah…I'm back…" replied Ikuto with a smile.

"Looks to me like your search did pay off big time Ikuto." Said Utau "You've made her happy."

"And that's enough for me…" he mumbled to himself as he watched Amu.

Utau watched her brother and smiled, she suddenly thought of something that they both had talked about before Ikuto left to search for Amu…_ "Hm, I'll ask him again about it later…" _she thought to herself.

"Utau? You okay?" asked Kukai as he looked at her with worry in his face.

"Don't worry about me Kukai, I'm perfectly fine…I just remembered something." She assured him.

"Okay." Replied Kukai with a smile "As long as you're certain that you're alright…"

"Trust me, I'm just peachy…" replied Utau.

The reunion went on and everyone seemed to ask Amu loads of questions, just one right after the other. She didn't mind though, the least she could do for her friends right after making them worry is to answer all of their questions.

A thought then occurred to her and she asked "Hey guys, I was just wondering, where's Saaya and her mother now?"

All of them were silent for a while, not even Utau and Ikuto spoke. "They're in the dungeon I suppose…" said Nagihiko suddenly "They were found out, about the night that you left, along with the two Misuzawa siblings." He explained.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Rima "It's not your fault if this happened to them, they brought it upon themselves."

"Yeah Amu-chan, this should have happened a long time ago." Said Ran in agreement and no one seemed to object.

"I know that they kind of deserved in and all…" started Amu but she was then cut off.

"'_Kind of'_ deserved it? Come on Hinamori, they had to see this coming already." Said Kukai "You're too nice if you think they just '_kind of'_ deserved it."

"Yeah Amu, after everything they did to you, they deserve worse than that." Said Utau.

"Hn." She simply replied. "Are they still alive though?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" asked Ikuto, he was bored "Do you want them dead?"

"Wha? No! Ikuto! That's mean! I would never want that." She told him seriously.

"Oh be quiet Ikuto, you're making no one feel any better." Said Utau. She then turned to Amu and spoke "They're alive…and well Amu, much to our dismay, we want them to at least be punished somehow…" she admitted, at least to a point where they can pay for ll their crimes.

"I know, but…I think execution or anything like that is just too harsh…" said Amu.

"Even if they did try to kill you." Said Rima with a sigh.

"I know what they did to me, but can we at least cut them a little bit of slack?" asked Amu "If I did anything like that, I'd be getting revenge and I'd be just as bad as them."

"Yeah, we thought you'd say something like that." Said Kukai with a smile "You always were too nice…"

"Just stubborn~nya." Said Yoru with a light laugh.

"So true…" agreed Miki.

"The decision in yours to make you know." Said Kukai "The king and queen said so."

"Eh?" asked Amu "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ultimately, you'll be the one who decides what happens to them, be it for better or for worse, the decision is entirely yours." Said Utau.

"It's you're choice Amu." Said Ikuto.

"…" she stayed silent for a while and then she asked again "So, you're telling me that whatever happens to them in the end is all up to me?"

"Basically….yes." said Utau with a shrug.

"Hm…I wonder what I should do?" Amu asked herself silently, again, Ikuto was able to hear her quite clearly.

"No one's rushing you to make a choice, you can think about it all you want." Said Ikuto.

"But if I think too long, what's going to happen to them?" asked Amu.

"They'll probably stay in that dungeon, at least until you agree to something." Said Kukai.

"Don't worry about it too much Amu-chan~desu." Said Su with a smile.

"She's right, you should worry about yourself." said a voice.

When they turned around, they saw Tsukasa, Kairi and Tadase there walking towards them.

"Tsukasa-san? When did you get here?" asked Amu.

"They were already here earlier. They were searching for something in Saaya's room. She could have hid something there and they were just making sure." Said Dia.

"Oh…." Replied Amu. She was glad to see everyone there again. She shrugged off all of her thoughts for the moment and thought more about appending more time with all the people around her.

When the sun soon began to fall, everyone knew that Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, Tsukasa and Yoru had to go back to the palace before someone suddenly sent out some kind of search party to go and look for them.

"Well, we better get going. Mother and father don't know that Ikuto's back yet." Said Utau.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?" asked Kukai.

"That's okay. Ikuto will be going with me. Plus there's Yoru and the others too. I wouldn't want to cause trouble at this time." Said Utau with a smile.

"If you're sure…" replied Kukai.

"Of course I am. Now, shall we get going?" asked Utau.

"It'd be best to do as Utau-chan says. We can't have them worrying now can we?" said Tsukasa. "It's also getting late."

"Well, we'll see you around then~nya." Said Yoru. He looked over at Miki and gave her a smile and a wave before he started walking away.

"Bye…" Miki muttered silently with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ja ne." said Utau. She gave Kukai another hug and he just smiled and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

"Take care, and please be careful." Said Kukai.

"I'm not your damsel in distress, no need to worry." Said Utau with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Kukai.

"Bye." She told him before following Yoru. "Come on Ikuto." She called her brother.

"I'm coming already." He replied.

Ikuto turned to Amu and spoke "Well, you're home. Just promise me that there'd be no more running away, please. Save us all the trouble."

"Don't worry, I have no more reason to run." Amu assured him "Be careful on your way back."

"Yeah, we will." Said Ikuto "You take care too. I'll come back for a visit tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you then." She told him.

"Remember, no more running." And with that he gave her a kiss and whispered "I love you…" before turning to leave with his sister and the others.

"….love you too…" she whispered, not knowing weather he heard it or not, but she knew somehow he still did. He always did hear everything she had to say, no matter how soft she said it.

As the royals left, the others waved goodbye and escorted them out of the mansion. Once they were out of sight they went back inside. Ami had been carried to bed by Temari, so Amu was left with her friends again.

"You so have a lot to tell us about." Said Rima with a smirk.

"Like what?" asked Amu, she knew what Rima was talking about though.

"Like that stunt you and Ikuto pulled earlier. When were you two so close?" asked Rima.

"Something we're missing? Something important maybe?" asked Miki with the same grin.

"Hm, you should tell me what's up with you and Yoru first, and then maybe a bit about Rima and Nagi. I must have missed a lot while I was gone." Said Amu.

Rima and Nagihiko blushed at her statement and so did Miki. Kukai just chuckled and spoke "BUSTED!"

"You're the one to talk…" muttered Rima, she gave Amu a playful glare and spoke "Stop finding ways to change the topic Amu."

"I am not." Said Amu.

As the girls began to talk about their…love life or so, the guys, just watched them with smiles on their faces. "Looks like everything is finally back to the way it should be." Said Rhythm.

"Yeah, and this time things are finally looking up." Said Kukai "And it looks like it's going to stay that way."

"Hm, yeah…I do hope so…" said Nagihiko with a smile. "I don't think I can handle any more surprises."

"So true…" replied Kukai with a laugh. Unknown to them, some surprises were just coming their way…

**In the Palace **

The palace was quiet this time of night. Ikuto was back in his room, lying down on his bed with his eyes closed, but he wasn't close to going to sleep. He'd gone to see his parents and they were more than happy to have him back.

"Looks like everything's as it should be…" muttered Ikuto.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Utau, she suddenly came inside his room. "Your door was slightly open so I let myself in."

"How nice of you." He replied sarcastically. His eyes were still closed though and he didn't get up.

"What are you planning Ikuto?" asked Utau as she sat down on one of the vacant chairs in his room.

"And what makes you think that I'm planning something?" he asked her.

"Let's say I think that's a pretty obvious answer." Said Utau. "I know what you're planning, but I didn't know you'd think about it this much."

"What's not to think about? I'm not even sure if I should. This would have worked better if we didn't have her running away." Said Ikuto with a sigh.

"Well you should have expected the unexpected my dear brother. And trust me, by thinking like this, you're prolonging your agony." She told him.

"And you have a better way of doing this?" asked Ikuto "Or is it just easy for you to say because you're not a guy?"

"Please, she'll never see it coming." Said Utau. "She'll never expect it, a total surprise."

"And that's what I'm afraid of…" replied Ikuto.

"Ikuto, face reality here. What have you got to lose?" she asked him.

"Amu…possibly…" he answered.

Utau frowned at his answer "Not going to happen."

"How sure are you?" asked Ikuto.

"I'm a girl mind you. I think I know what it's going to feel like." Said Utau. "Stop thinking too much about it, and just do it if you really think it's the right time and thing to do."

"I'll think about it. We just came back." Said Ikuto "I don't want to make her worry.

"And you think this will make her worry? Goodness Ikuto, this will make her happy!" said Utau "You'd probably have her jumping for joy just like most girls would."

"See? That's the problem, Amu isn't like most girls." He replied with a sigh.

"Just…do what you think will make you both happy okay? And please stop sulking, it's not you." Replied Utau "Well, goodnight and see you tomorrow." After that, she let him room and closed the door shut behind her.

"….maybe…I am prolonging my agony….like this…" Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He sighed before he closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep. _"I'll think about it tomorrow…it'll happen…when the time is right…" _and that was his last thought before he went o sleep and darkness overpowered him.

**Authors Note: Ahhhhh finally done…please tell me what you guys think of this chapter!!! Thank you again for everyone who reviewed. Please Review and tell me what you think…THANKS EVERYONE. : D**


	34. Can't A Guy Propose?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**-Hello everyone. I'm a bit late again aren't I? Well, this is it, the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**-It isn't over yet, but it'll almost be… : ( I might write a new story soon, I'll tell you guys about it in the last chapters to come. **

**-This chapter is a combination of Kutau and Amuto. :D **

**-Please Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions, ideas or anything you'd like to tell me, fell free to send me a message : )**

**-Thanks again everyone. Now, without further delay, I give you all the next chapter! **

**Can't A Guy Propose?!?**

The Hinamori mansion was buzzing with excitement. True to their word, Dia and the others did more than just find clues against the Yamabukis while Amu was gone. They also filed files in which Amu was able to get back the inheritance that was rightfully hers. Ami was finally able to return to the mansion with her sister, and the Yamabukis were no longer allowed to step foot inside the mansion. Ever again.

Su was in the kitchen preparing a healthy breakfast for the whole 'family' when Kukai and Daichi had arrived. Kukai had received a little letter from the palace that they were all invited to dinner that night, and he came over to relay the news.

"So, all of us are supposed to o to the palace tonight then?" asked Rima. They were now in the dinning hall of the mansion eating a meal together after such a long time.

"Yeah." Said Kukai with a nod "It's nothing fancy, or so they say, they just want us there that's all."

"It could have something to do with Ikuto and Amu-chan being back." Said Nagihiko with a smile.

"Could be." Said Rima in agreement. "And look who finally woke up." Rima turned to Amu, who just got down. She slept late, and therefore, woke up quite late too.

"And to think this was our first breakfast together like this in a while too." Teased Miki "Amu-chan, you sure have a time for choosing when to wake up late."

"Hey, I was tired from that long trip." Said Amu with a pout.

"You wouldn't be if you didn't bother to run somewhere…" said Ran with a sigh.

"Come on Ran, she couldn't help it." Muttered Daichi.

"I know…" replied Ran.

"So…what's new?" asked Amu as Su gave her the meal for the day. "Thanks Su."

"Welcome Amu-chan." Replied Su before she sat down beside Dia.

"Kukai just came here to bring us some news." Said Dia with a smile "We're going to the palace toning."

"Oh? Why?" asked Amu confused.

"They're inviting us for dinner." Said Kukai with a smile "That, and Tsukiyomi wants to see you too."

"They can't leave the palace today?" asked Amu. She was a bit sad that she'd have to wait until later to meet Ikuto.

"Nope. They have some things to assists. That's what it says in the letter. Apparently, you can't go in there to see him either." Said Kukai.

"Now this is odd." Said Nagihiko "Why wouldn't Amu-chan be allowed to see Ikuto-kun when she wants to?" he asked.

"No clue. All I know is, they're trying to keep people away from the palace for a while. For some odd reason, the royals want their privacy." Kukai replied.

"Sounds fair." Agreed Rima "I mean, their son did just get back from a trip searching for Amu. Plus the fact of what happened with that ball."

"Yes. It would seem that some things have yet to be resolved." Said Dia. "We're lucky enough to have gotten the inheritance back with their help."

"Well, they owe Amu-chan that much don't they?" said Daichi as he ate. "Man this stuff is good." He commented with a smile.

"Isn't it always?" said Amu as she looked at Su "As long as Su made it, it's bound to be delicious."

"Thank you Amu-chan." Said Su with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well, it's all true you know." Said Amu.

Suddenly, in the middle of the conversation, Kukai stood up from his seat. His plate was in his hands and he made his way to the kitchen. Everyone stared at the empty seat and wondered what Kukai was up to.

"What's with him?" asked Ran as she faced Daichi.

Daichi looked at everyone's confused expressions with a grin and spoke "Let's just say that Kukai has…plans for today."

"Plans?" said Nagihiko a bit shocked "This early?"

"Well, he's always been on time hasn't he?" said Daichi, his grin never leaving his features.

"Something's up right?" asked Rima knowingly.

"You can say that. Don't worry though…he'll tell you when he gets back." Assured Daichi, he already knew from the beginning what Kukai was up to.

"Hey I'm back….and I'm about to leave too." Said Kukai with a smile as he emerged from the kitchen. "Don't worry though, I washed the plate and utensils that I used, I didn't want to pin any extra work here."

"And where, may I ask, are you going Souma-kun?" asked Nagihiko with a smile "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, that." Replied Kukai, he thought about it for a bit and then he gave them an answer "Well, after coming here…I was planning to go to the palace."

"The palace?" asked Rima in shock "But didn't you say… 'the royals wanted their privacy?'"

"Yeah I did." Replied Kukai.

"Okay…I'm lost." Replied Ran with a confused look.

"So am I. I thought I couldn't see Ikuto." Said Amu as she looked at Kukai confused.

"You can't." he replied.

"Then how come you can go to the palace Kukai?" asked Dia "If Amu-chan can't go…then why can you?"

"You can say Kukai's appearance in the palace today was made via special request." Said Daichi.

"Special request?" asked Miki. "Care to elaborate and explain what that means?"

"Well, Utau told me to come over today. She told me not to bring anyone else with me though. For some reason, she told me to go alone." Replied Kukai with a nervous smile, he knew what was going to happen next…

"WHAT?!?" everyone, except Daichi was in the brink of shock.

"Utau told you to go alone?!?"

"What's going on?!?"

"Kukai!!! Why'd you keep this from Yaya!!!"

"I knew something like this was coming…."

"Come on Kukai!! Tell us!!"

Kukai sweat dropped with everyone bombarding him with all these random questions. Nagihiko laughed nervously as he looked at the faces of the excited girls around him. It's been a while since the mansion gave such a fuss like this.

"Calm down…jeez…" said Kukai with a laugh.

"Don't you dare tell us to calm down." Said Ran with a grin "I bet this is just some way and excuse so you and Utau-chan could spend some quality time together."

"That's true. With everything that's happened and all." Agreed Miki with a nod.

"What?!?" asked Kukai.

"Don't deny it either." Most of the girls replied in unison.

"H-hey now…" started Kukai "It's nothing like that…"

"So, you're saying, you're not going to spend some time with Utau-chan while you're there?" asked Miki questioningly.

"Well….I…" Kukai couldn't deny that fact. He did want to spend time with Utau, badly even, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Just thinking about it made his face turn ten shades of red.

"Look Kukai's blushing…" teased Ran and Daichi just laughed.

"Looks like you're caught Kukai." Said Daichi. "They know what you're up to."

"I'm serious, I honestly don't know why she wanted me to go alone. Nothing was mentioned in the note she gave me." Said Kukai, as he tried his best not to loose his cool and stutter.

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Nagihiko with a sly smile.

"Yes!" replied Kukai.

"You sound a bit too defensive…" said Rima with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" asked Kukai with a sight.

"Because it's so much fun!" replied Yaya "It's fu to see you turn red all the time Kukai. Wait till I tell Utau-chii about it too!"

Once again, he blushed about another ten shades of red. "Come on, can I go now?" asked Kukai "You guys interrogated me enough for today."

"I guess we can get you off the hook…for now." Said Rima.

"Thank you." Replied Kukai.

"Oh you're very welcome." She told him.

"Have fun spending the day with Utau, Kukai." Said Amu with a smile "And do tell her that we all said hi. Say hi to Ikuto for me too."

"Will do Hinamori. Will do." And with that, Kukai walked out of the mansion. He didn't bother to ask anyone escort him out. Things were back to normal now, and everyone was an equal. Kukai, for one, was just relieved to be out of the mansion.

"Finally, alone in peace." Said Kukai then he suddenly smiled "It's been a while since it's this lively; finally, things are really looking up."

Kukai continued to walk to the palace with a smile on his face. He thought back to the times when a smile was rarely in place, but now, things seem to have taken their turn…for the better.

**Meanwhile, In the Palace**

Utau was inside her room, humming to herself. She was singing a melody of one of the songs that se used to sing when she was little. She was inside her room, all alone, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Utau called.

"You seem happy." Said Yukairi as she came inside Utau's room.

"Oh! Hello Sanjo-san. Nice to see you here this early in the morning. No duties today?" asked Utau. Usually, Yukairi had to be busy, so this was something new.

"Well, most of my jobs revolved around you and Ikuto-kun, you mostly. Finding you suitors would be my priority at times, to make sure that you go and meet them." Reminded Yukairi.

"And?" asked Utau.

"Well…now that you don't have to do any of that, I have much free time in my hands. I personally have to thank you." She said with a slight laugh.

Utau looked at her shocked "What do you mean? You're not looking for suitors to court me anymore?" asked Utau.

"No, of course not. You father and mother made it clear to me that they have made up their minds on the matter." Said Yukairi and then she asked "You didn't know that you were no longer to meet with your remaining suitors?"

Utau shook her head and replied "I had no idea." She knew her parents were giving her freedom, but she thought that she'd at least be told to meet with her remaining candidate of suitors.

"I see, so you had no knowledge of this?" said Yukairi and she smiled "Looks like they really have made their decision concerning you and Ikuto."

"What's going on here Sanjo-san?" asked Utau confused.

"Your father and mother told me to cancel all remaining appointments with the other remaining suitors. They said that…you've made your choice and that if you were even given more suitors to choose from, you'd probably just ignore them again." Said Yukairi.

"I see…" replied Utau "Well they do have a point there. I would pay them no heed if they were trying to court me for petty reasons again. They're all the same Sanjo-san."

"It would seem so." Replied Yukairi "Oh and one other thing…your mother seemed to have mentioned something about you. She said that…your heart already belonged to someone in particular."

Utau suddenly turned away from Yukairi and blushed. One thought, or rather, one person crossed her mind. _"Kukai…"_

Yukairi looked at Utau quizzically before she smiled "And it would seem as though….your mother was right after all."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" said Utau with a huff. She was being stubborn again.

Yukairi sighed "Utau, don't try to deny it."

"I-I'm not…it's just that…" Utau stopped in mid-sentence before she continued "I never expected mother to…understand so quickly."

"Well, she is your mother isn't she?" said Yukairi. "She knows you more than anyone."

"I guess so.." replied Utau with a smile.

"So…." Started Yukairi "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Of course, she already knew the answer. Souko and Aruto took the liberty of telling her after all.

Immediately, Utau blushed and hid her face from her companion. Yukairi couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. It was amusing to her how Utau acted now, it was very different from the Utau she once knew.

"I was just kidding Utau, no need to turn away." Said Yukairi "Besides, I already know who he is."

"You do?" asked Utau as she looked at Yukairi.

"Of course I do. Your parents told me all about it. And lets not forget that scene he made during the ball. Souma was it? He sure is something if he can make a speech like that." She told Utau with a smile.

Utau then recalled that speech Kukai made in front of Ryo and company. The one of how much he loved her… _"I still can't believe that he said all that out loud…but I guess…that's just how Kukai is…"_ she thought with a smile.

"Are you expecting him today too? The palace is making a huge fuss about it. Some were even making bets if he was coming today." Said Yukairi with a sigh.

"Making bets?" asked Utau with a confused look.

"He's been quite popular here you know. They say he comes here almost every day." She explained.

"Well…it's the only way we get to spend tome together…." Said Utau a bit hesitant about opening up "It's either he comes here or I go to the town. And after the past few days, they say I have to stay here for a while."

"Ah…so is he coming here today? Paying you a visit maybe?" guessed Yukairi.

"I did send him that letter telling him to come today…" said Utau "But I have no certainty if he will. He might be busy too…"

"Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure that he'll come over. That boy will do anything for you Utau." Utau blushed when she heard this, but she also couldn't help but smile.

After a moment of silence, a knock was heard and Utau spoke "Come in." she called again.

The door opened and in came Kukai Souma. He smiled at Utau and then he looked at Yukairi. "Oh…you must be Sanjo-san, a pleasure to meet you." Said Kukai.

"Hm, so this is the popular Kukai Souma?" asked Yukairi.

"Sanjo-san!" exclaimed Utau. She didn't want Kukai knowing he was being talked about here in the palace.

"Popular?" asked Kukai in confusion.

"Oh yes. After that stunt you pulled during the ball, people here have been talking about it." Explained Yukairi.

"Oh…sorry about that…" said Kukai a bit embarrassed.

"No need to apologize. Many think you did what you thought was right, and there was no harm done. Well, except Ryo, but I can't say he didn't deserve that." Said Yukairi. She faced Utau and then turned back to Kukai. "Well, time for me to take my leave. Farewell for now Souma-kun, Utau."

Yukairi walked out the room and closed the door behind her. She came face to face with Nikaidou when she got out and he asked "So that was him?"

"Yeah, and it looks like this boy is really something." She replied.

"If Utau thinks so, then I think we should trust her. This is a big step for her. Not to mention the fact that he was able to impress Utau is enough proof. How many guys does she _not_ walk away from?" stated Nikaidou.

"So true. Well it'll do us no good staying out here. Shall we go elsewhere?" suggested Yukairi with a smile.

"Ah, lets do just that." And with that said, the two of them walked away to spend their own alone time together.

Kukai sat inside Utau's bedroom while he waited for one of them to break the sudden silence. Finally, he decided to be the one to start a conversation, and it started something like this…

"So…people here talk about me?" he asked. Truly, he was curious about it too.

Utau sighed and shook her head, but she responded. "Yeah, it looks like they do. They even make bets weather or not you'll be coming here to pay me a visit."

"Oh?" asked Kukai, he was getting interested "Really now? When did this start?"

"No idea. I just found out today when Sanjo-san brought it up." Said Utau "Honestly, do people here have nothing better to do?"

"Well, maybe they're just concerned about their princes." Said Kukai "After all, I'm not really a part of the…nobility class. They have a right to doubt me to the very least."

Utau frowned and spoke "Kukai, they don't know you the way I do. They have absolutely no right to doubt you just because of social status."

Kukai saw her sudden grim expression and stood up from his seat. He went over to Utau and touched her face with his hand and he brought himself closer to her. "Now, don't frown and give me that look, you know I don't like it one bit when you do that." He said with a smile.

Utau didn't even try to look away from his gaze as she replied "I can't help it. I hate it when they talk about you just because you aren't from nobility, it's not right. They're all being too…judgmental."

"Yeah, but Sanjo-san never said they thought of me that way, just that I'm being talked about." Said Kukai.

"I know…" replied Utau.

"See? Now, don't be stubborn and give me a smile will you." Said Kukai. "You're prettier when you smile."

Utau blushed and then, she granted his wish, and smiled. "Happy?" she asked him.

"Yes, very happy actually." Replied Kukai. He smiled again before he leaned closer and kissed her. Utau closed her eyes and put her arms around him. Kukai brought her closer and everything was just a bliss. The two of them were in their own little world again…well that is until…

"AHEM!" Kukai suddenly broke the kiss, much to their dismay, and saw Ikuto at the door with his eyebrow raised.

"Um…hey Tsukiyomi, what's up?" asked Kukai with a nervous expression. It's not every day your lover's older brother comes in while you were in a…moment.

"Looks like I missed out on a lot of things when I was gone Souma, what else has been kept secret?" asked Ikuto as he came inside the room.

"Well…uh…nothing much?" it came out more of a question than a sure answer. Kukai didn't really know how much Ikuto knew and he didn't want to find out.

"Heh. Whatever." Replied Ikuto, but he was grinning at the two who were blushing madly.

"W-who told you to just come in here anyway?!?" asked Utau, annoyed that her brother just barged in her room without notice.

"Mind you, I knocked before coming in here. No one was answering so I thought the room was free. I decided to make sure so I came in without being invited." Said Ikuto with a shrug.

"Y-you knocked?" asked Utau.

"Well yeah, but it looked like you didn't hear a thing." Said Ikuto with a smirk "And I can see why. I wonder what would happen in if it was someone else that walked in here…"

Kukai and Utau bother turned red at the statement. They didn't know what they'd do if it wasn't Ikuto that walked in. "…" they didn't, rather, couldn't say a word.

The three of them stayed there in silence until Utau suddenly spoke "What are you doing here anyway? If you came here so suddenly then you must have a reason."

"Yeah. I was going to ask if you sent the invitations to the Hinamori mansion, about the dinner tonight and all that." Said Ikuto.

"O-of course I sent it. I'm not irresponsible." Said Utau "I can be depended on you know."

"Ah, and I just wanted to make sure." Said Ikuto "I don't think that's so much of a crime either. Besides, how was I supposed to know you two wanted some…alone time?"

Kukai laughed nervously, whilst Utau was a bit annoyed at Ikuto. "Okay…um…can we do anything for you Tsukiyomi?" asked Kukai.

"Nope, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be leaving now. Just forget that I even walked in here to begin with." And with that, Ikuto walked out of the room with a light chuckle and closed the door behind him with a click.

"I can't believe him…" muttered Utau.

Kukai chuckled "Your brother sure is something else Utau."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Replied Utau.

"Um…so….what's up?" he asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Utau confused.

"I mean, something must be up right? What's with tonight's dinner and all that? What's the occasion?" asked Kukai. He didn't know and now might be his only opportunity to ask.

Utau suddenly smiled widely which made Kukai wonder even more. "Well, there's no…specific occasion…or so we think."

"Uh…care to elaborate please?" said Kukai "You've got me confused here."

"I'll give you a hint. It has a whole lot to do with Ikuto and Amu. And there's one step further in their…relationship." Said Utau and Kukai's eyes immediately widened and he got the message.

"You mean…he's planning to….no way…" Kukai didn't know how to react at this point. He was happy for Amu, shocked about Ikuto and surprised about the whole thing altogether.

"Quite a shock isn't it?" asked Utau, but she was happy, he knew it. "Ikuto's finally free, and so am I. And all of this…we owe al this to you guys."

"Nah, you could have done it on your own." Said Kukai with a grin "I mean, with your attitude and all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Utau with a pout and a playful sad face.

"Aw come on Utau, don't do that! It's not fair!" Kukai was not immune to Utau's…persuasiveness and he couldn't bare it.

"Hm? Does Souma Kukai actually have…a weakness?" asked Utau

"Right." Said Kukai with a laugh "He does, only to a certain princess though. It's quite the shock."

The two of them laughed a bit and then Utau and Kukai both decided to take a good walk around the palace. The room was getting a bit too stuffy for the both of them anyway so what the heck. As they walked around the palace, the needed nothing more but each other, and that was more than enough for the both of them.

**Later that Night**

Kukai didn't need to go back to the town to change, for Utau told him to stay and not to worry, because the dinner was nothing fancy. He had insisted on being more…presentable, but Utau used her persuasive abilities, and of course, Kukai couldn't say no to her.

At any rate, it wasn't long before the rest of the gang were able to make their way to the palace as well. It didn't take long for Amu to find Ikuto, and the two of them were now waling together around the palace, just before the dinner started.

"…" Ikuto was silent for a while and then he suddenly stopped walking.

"Ikuto? Something wrong?" asked Amu worriedly.

"No…nothing's wrong." He replied.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Stated Amu.

Ikuto shook his head slightly and sighed. "Amu…" he started "We…need to talk, it's important."

Amu blinked a few times before she asked "What's all this about?" she began to worry about the outcome of this…'talk'.

Ikuto saw the worry on her face and he smiled warmly "Nothing to worry about Amu."

"…" Amu stayed silent and waited for him to speak again.

"Come with me." Said Ikuto. He took her hand and led her to the garden.

When they got there, she was mesmerized by the sight. It was beautiful at night, and the full moon was shining brightly above them.

"_Perfect." _Thought Ikuto with a smile.

"Ikuto? What was it that you wanted to walk about?" asked Amu.

"Well…the thing is…there's something I wanted to tell…no, to ask you." Said Ikuto. He breathed and looked at Amu for any further reaction.

"What is it?" asked Amu. She was getting curious now.

"Well…" Ikuto didn't want to further explain himself. Instead, he took her hand and was about to kneel down and ask when suddenly…

"Oi Tsukiyomi, there you are! We've been looking all over for yo---Oops…." Kukai looked at the scene in front of him and stopped in mid-sentence. "Sorry…" he muttered as Ikuto shot him a glare.

"Kukai…." Stated Ikuto with a glare.

Amu just stared from Ikuto to Kukai, wondering what was going on. "Eh???"

"Hehehe…my bad…." Stated Kukai as he placed a hand on the back of his head. "Really, I didn't know…"

"Kukai? What's the matter?" It was Utau. She suddenly appeared and it seemed that she was looking for Kukai at the moment. She saw the state they were in and understood immediately "Oh…so that's what happened…"

"It was an accident!" defended Kukai as he put his hands up.

"W-what's wrong Ikuto?" asked Amu, she was still confused.

"Um…we better get going now. Just wanted to tell you that the others were looking for you guys since you suddenly disappeared and all….um….goodbye." said Kukai as he backed away from the garden.

"…" Ikuto sighed, he never expected anyone to show up like that. Utau left just as soon as Kukai did, and now the coast was clear again.

**Somewhere Near the Gardens**

Kukai didn't really leave, why would he? He wanted to see this, and Utau was all for it. No, the two of them decided to hide behind a huge wall just near the garden area. They didn't want to dare and miss this.

"This is an invasion of their privacy you know." Said Kukai with a grin.

"Oh well. He can consider this payback." Said Utau.

"Man, what's taking him so long?" asked Kukai "You'd think this would be easy for him."

"He was actually having doubts about this you know?" said Utau. "But it seems like he's finally made his choice.

No one spoke as they watched Ikuto and Amu. Ikuto was talking to Amu now, and he's about to kneel again. But this time…

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a voice, one that belonged to Rima.

"R-Rima…." Stated Utau.

"And looks like she brought the whole gallery too." Said Kukai with a sweat drop and he was right. Behind Rima, everyone else was there too.

"What's going on?" asked Ran curiously "Who're you guys looking at?"

"W-well…." Started Kukai, he knew too well that this isn't good.

"Eh? Isn't that Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun?" asked Nagihiko. Soon enough, his eyes widened in realization to what was going to happen. "Is he really going to…."

"Oh my…" stated Dia happily.

"You mean he's going to…wow." Said Miki.

"Alright! Go Ikuto!~nya." Said Yoru with a light snicker.

"Eh? You mean Ikuto is planning to propo---mmmmm" Ran's mouth was clamped shut by Daichi.

"Come on now Ran quiet. They'll end up hearing us if you make any noise." Said Daichi.

"Sorry…" replied Ran.

"Eh? What's he going to do?" asked Yaya obliviously.

"Uh…" Kukai didn't know what to do at this point.

"Shh. Everyone quiet!" said Utau with a quick glare. Getting caught was the last thing any of them wanted.

All of them were silent and everyone thought that all was going to go well. That is until Yaya caught on and it was way to late for anyone to stop her.

"Eh?!? You all mean that Ikuto is going to propose to Amu-chii!!??!!" Yaya exclaimed, a bit too loudly for anyone's liking.

All of them groaned. They knew they were going to get caught now. Kukai slapped himself and muttered "Oh boy…Tsukiyomi is going to kill us after this."

**With Ikuto and Amu**

Ikuto was about to pop the question when suddenly _"Eh?!? You all mean that Ikuto is going to propose to Amu-chii!!??!!"_ Yaya's voice was heard.

Ikuto gritted his teeth, he didn't even look at Amu. He knew all too well that she heard it too. _"Can't a guy just have a decent proposal without his crazy friends interrupting?!?"_ When he looked at her, she was staring at him with her eyes widening in shock.

"Amu…." Started Ikuto.

"…" Amu remained silent and stared at him.

"Look, this isn't how I originally planned this. My plan never involved someone yelling that I was going to do this, but there's no turning back now. I'll make it simple. Amu, I love you more than anything, always have and forever will. Will you marry me?" he asked. He was never any good in expressing his feelings, so he made it as straightforward as he could.

"…" Amu stood there in silence as Ikuto waited for her to answer.

Even the others who were now watching without being hidden were getting curious. Just when Ikuto thought he was about to face rejection, a soft voice interrupted him from saying anything more, a voice with happiness that gladly said…

"Yes. I will."

**Authors Note: And there you have it. Don't worry it isn't over yet. Haha. Anyway, please Review and tell me what you guys think about it. Thanks again everyone :D **


	35. Love In The Most Unexpected Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**-Finally, an update. I am 3 weeks late. My latest so far. I have a proper reason this time though. Going to Review School for my upcoming college entrance exams this year, dealing with sales at home to earn my own income, and stress with the math subj. in review class. **

**-I had review school for about the whole 3 weeks in the month of April and our last day was rescheduled just last Friday. I end up sleeping a lot because I have to wake up early and I rarely got to do anything else. **

**-Now, my review class is over, I have my freedom again! Thank goodness! XD **

**-This is it. Some of the reviews requested for this, so here it is. **

**-Mostly Kutau and some Amuto : ) Hope you all enjoy! **

**-Enough of my ranting…Enjoy! Please Review and tell me what you think. On with the chapter!!! XD**

**Love In The Most Unexpected Places**

Ikuto stayed there frozen, not knowing if he seriously heard right. Did Amu just say yes to him? Was this just some silly dream and one moment later he was suddenly going to wake up? He hoped that this was real. And he wanted more than anything for it to be.

"Amu? What did you say?" he asked.

Amu giggled and she had tears flowing from her eyes. He hoped to know that they were tears of joy and not of pain. Amu's had enough crying because of pain. "Ikuto…" she started "I said yes."

"…" Ikuto remained silent, it was as if he knew she had more to say to him.

"I would be more than happy to marry you…." Amu laughed a little, but she didn't stop there. "…you perverted cat…." She added in the end.

"…" Still, it was as if time had stopped in his world. He wasn't able to make a move.

"Oi! Tsukiyomi! What are you staring for?!? Hurry up and put the ring on her finger!" It was Kukai and it seemed like he and the others wanted Ikuto to hurry and get things over with.

Ikuto blinked before coming back to reality and he seemed to have heard what Kukai just said. He looked up at Amu and smiled. Ikuto took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Looks like you're back Ikuto." Said Amu with a smile.

Ikuto stood up after that and pulled Amu into a hug. "Yeah I am." He whispered in her hair. "You don't know how happy you just made me."

"I think I do…" replied Amu "I'm just as happy as you are right now, or maybe even happier." She told him.

"You deserve more than this. You deserve to be happy." Said Ikuto.

The two of them stayed in each other's arms, in a loving embrace, but it was soon broken when loud cheers were heard in the background.

"About time you two!" yelled Kukai.

Ikuto and Amu turned to see all their friends in the background cheering for them. Amu blushed a deep shade of red while Ikuto tightened his grip around his princess. They were both happy, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Their friends approached them and were all smiling. Yaya was the first one to speak after a few moments of silence. "Ne, Ikuto-kun…" she started.

"Yeah?" Ikuto stared at her questioningly and asked.

"Sorry about blowing your plans like that. I didn't know…" apologized Yaya.

Ikuto simply smiled "It's alright. No harm done. Besides…" Ikuto looked at Amu and kissed her head "She still said yes, and that's what matters now…"

"You're lucky she said yes, or it could have been one ugly sight." Said Utau "And you're lucky to have someone like Amu."

"Yeah I am…I really am…" agreed Ikuto with a smile again.

"Man, you're turning into a softie aren't you Tsukiyomi?" teased Kukai with a slight laugh.

Ikuto grinned "Don't even think about it like that. This can only last for so long…" said Ikuto.

"Congratulations." Said Rima suddenly "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Rima." Replied Amu silently, she was still hugging Ikuto.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi." Called Rima seriously.

"What is it?" asked Ikuto, he was being asked a lot of questions now.

"If you ever hurt Amu, which you better not, I'll hunt you down…got it?" said Rima, there was this slight dark aura emitting from her at the moment.

The others sweat-dropped and Nagihiko spoke "Rima-chan…I don't think he'd do such a thing to Amu-chan."

"Yeah, but if ever he does, he knows he's dead." Said Rima.

"Don't worry…" started Ikuto "You know I won't do anything like that…not to her."

"Oh, you better not." Said Kukai "Or all of us will be hunting you down, not just Mashiro. So, you better keep your word."

"Kukai…" said Amu "Stop threatening Ikuto."

"Don't worry about me." Said Ikuto "I think I'll be spending more time with Souma in the near future anyway."

"Eh?" asked Amu confused.

Kukai blushed and turned away. Ikuto just looked at Kukai knowingly and the others just didn't bother to say anything.

"Anyway, congrats to the both of you." Said Ran "It took you some time, but it finally happened." She smiled happily.

"Yeah, after everything that we've all been through." Said Miki "We've finally managed to get this far."

"And it's all thanks to you guys." Said Amu with a warm smile. "I could never thank everyone enough."

"Eh?" asked Dia "What are you talking about Amu-chan?"

"If it wasn't for everyone's help, I would still be with Saaya and her mom. And everyone would still be in a lot of pain." Said Amu sadly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" asked Ikuto as he looked at her. "None of it was your fault."

"We actually have you to thank Amu." Said Utau with a smile.

"Eh?" asked Amu "But…I didn't do anything. In fact, all this happened because of me/" she insisted. She still felt that this whole thing was her doing, and her stubbornness wouldn't let her admit to anything else.

"No. That's not true." Said Ikuto seriously. He hated it when she kept on insisting that it was her fault.

"He's right. It was because of you that we got to move forward." Said Utau "You were always there for us. You were there to keep us all going."

"And we can't thank you enough~nya." Said Yoru, who finally spoke in what seemed like ages. "Because of you…we're free~nya."

"Free to make choices and do as we like….it's all thanks to you." Said Utau "And of course, there's everyone else to thank for that too." She says as she looks over at the others and then she smiles warmly at Kukai, who gladly smiles back.

"We've all done something to make it this far." Said Kukai "We all did our part, but because of you Hinamori, no one was going to give up."

"We are family after all." Said Dia with a smile.

"And it would take more than just a few hits to bring us down." Said Rima, she smiled too.

"Thanks everyone." Said Amu with a smile "I really am grateful to everyone."

"Just as much as we're grateful to you Amu." Said Utau.

"Alright! Enough of all this seriousness!" said Yaya with a pout "Yaya can't take it anymore! It's just so gloomy."

They laugh a bit at Yaya's reaction and Su asks "Then what do you suggest we do then Yaya~desu?"

"I think we should celebrate!" said Yaya.

"She's right. After what happened right now, we should celebrate!" said Kukai "This is something big, and it's worth making a huge fuss over!"

"We can do it in the restaurant!" suggested Daichi. "Or even here in the palace!"

"It's brilliant! We also have to start preparations for the wedding!" said Ran excitedly. The thought of Amu and her wedding made her rush with excitement!

"That's right~desu! Amu-chan's wedding!" said Su in agreement and she was just as excited as her dear friend.

"H-hey w-wait just a minute!" said Amu, she was shocked with all the sudden decisions with the wedding preparations.

Ikuto chuckled and Amu looked at him questioningly "Looks like all your friends are more excited about this thing rather than you. Shouldn't you be the one fussing over things like this? It is_ our_ wedding." Said Ikuto with a grin.

Amu suddenly blushed another multiple shades of red. Sure, she did agree to marry Ikuto. She loved him, of course she did, but she never thought of what would happen _after _she agreed to marry him. The only thought that passed her mind earlier when she said yes was being with him, not preparing for the actual wedding.

"Looks like you didn't think ahead." Said Ikuto with a grin.

"H-how was I supposed to think ahead?! All I could think about was saying yes to you!" after the words escaped her mouth, she wished she didn't say anything at all.

Ikuto smirked and replied "Oh? What's this? Were you that eager to get married _Amu_?" he was using that teasing tone of his again!

"Won't you ever get tired of doing that?!" asked Amu. She wondered now if she made the right choice in agreeing to marry this man, but she knew deep down that she did. After all, he went through the trouble of looking for her, even though she told him not to.

"I only dread the day I'd stop teasing you Amu." Said Ikuto.

"Of course." Replied Amu with a groan.

"Enough of this." Said Utau "We have to hurry up and help with the planning already."

"Someone's excited isn't she?" asked Nagihiko with a light chuckle "What about you Rima-chan?" asked Nagi.

"Of course I'm happy for them, but there's no way I'm going to jump around and be all giddy like Yaya and Ran." Said Rima with a huff.

"You never know, you might end up just like that one day." Said Tadase with a smile. He was also happy for his friend and his Ikuto-niisan.

"Come on Amu, I'll ask for Sanjo-san and mother's help too." Utau pulled Amu away from Ikuto and the other girls tagged along too.

Amu turned to Ikuto and cast him an apologetic look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Ikuto, loud enough for Amu to hear.

As the girls were leaving, the guys stayed in the garden for a while. Later on, when they were completely alone, Kukai spoke "They all look happier than Hinamori, it's as if they're the one's getting married." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"They are girls. It's only a natural thing." Said Kairi with a smile.

"True." Agreed Nagihiko "And this did come on as quite a shock for Amu-chan, so she didn't think about it much."

Ikuto looked over at Kukai and spoke "Hey, Souma…" he started.

"Yeah?" asked Kukai as he looked at him questioningly.

"What exactly are you planning?" asked Ikuto.

Nagihiko and the other boys looked at the two of them. It was as if Kukai and Ikuto were having some sort of conversation that only the two of them could understand.

"Heh, and what makes you think that I'm planning something?" asked Kukai.

"I just know." Said Ikuto with a shrug.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Said Kukai.

Kukai began to walk away from the others. As he left, Daichi stared at his brother and so did all the others. "What's wrong with Souma-kun?" asked Tadase confused.

"Nothing's wrong with him." Assured Daichi with a smile "He just needs some time for himself so he can think."

"Hm, it seems like…." Nagihiko pondered about it for a few moments and then he decided to just shake the thought away.

Ikuto stared at Kukai's leaving figure until he was totally invisible from his point of view. "That kid…" muttered Ikuto as he shook his head. "I wonder…"

Meanwhile, while the guys started to ponder on things, the girls had other issues. They went to the throne room immediately and sought for the queen and Sanjo-san. When they came inside, they were greeted warmly and Utau suddenly spoke "Ikuto just proposed to Amu!"

Everything seemed to stop, and Amu found herself unable to move…it was then that they heard the king speak "That's just wonderful!"

"Congratulations!" added queen Souko happily.

"Eh?" asked Amu confused. She didn't think it would be this easy to face Ikuto and Utau's parents, especially after all that's happened.

"Isn't it great!" said Utau.

"Indeed it is." Said Aruto. He approached Amu and smiled "Welcome to the family Amu Hinamori. Your father would have been proud of you."

"T-thank you." Said Amu while she was blushing a deep shade of red out of embarrassment.

"This is truly something that's worth celebrating." Said Souko "Ikuto will finally be opening a chapter of his life." She said happily.

"Truly wonderful news sire." Said Nikaidou with a smile "The prince has finally chosen a bride, and she seems like the perfect one for him."

"She is." Said Utau "And no one else could be better for Ikuto than Amu."

"T-that's…" Amu was about to contradict that statement when Utau suddenly cut her off saying "Don't you even think about saying that's not true…"

"Hai…" Amu kept quiet after that. She was embarrassed, but deep down she was happy after all that's happened today.

"Well it's settled then!" said Yukairi with a smile "The preparations will be under way."

"That's a wonderful idea. We should do the preparations as soon as possible." Agreed Souko.

"See? I told you they'd make a big fuss over it." Said Utau as she looked at Amu.

"We have to make sure we get you a wonderful wedding dress." Said Yukairi.

"Actually…." Started Amu.

Everyone stared at the pink haired girl waiting for what she wanted to say. "Something on your mind Amu?" asked Utau.

"About the wedding dress…" said Amu.

"Yeah?" asked Utau. "What is it?"

"I was hoping…I wanted Miki to make one for me…" said Amu as she looked over at Miki. "She makes such nice dresses, I'd like her to make it, rather than buy one. It'd be special since it was made by a friend."

Souko smiled at Amu "Of course dear."

"Really Amu-chan?" asked Miki, her eyes were glowing. She really looked like she wanted to this.

"Yeah. Is that alright with you?" asked Amu.

"Of course it is! I'd love to do it Amu-chan!" said Miki with a smile as she went and gave Amu a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I should be the one thanking you Miki." Said Amu as she hugged her friend back. Amu looked at everyone else and asked "Is that alright with everyone?"

"Of course it is." Said Yukairi "Why are you asking us?"

"Well, I want to make sure that everyone's okay with the idea." Said Amu.

"It's your wedding Amu." Said Utau with a smile "We help with the planning, but that doesn't mean we decide everything. In fact, you and Ikuto should be the ones to decided about the major details."

"And we'll just be there to help you with it in any way we can." Said Dia. "We're happy in whatever choice you make."

"As long as Amu-chan is happy~desu, then we're all happy." Said Su with a smile.

"That's why you shouldn't hesitate in telling us what you want." Said Rima "And we'll do everything we can to make it happen!"

The others nodded in agreement and Amu smiled. She truly was grateful and she thought she was lucky to have such good friends and she wouldn't want anyone else to share all this with.

"Thank you so much everyone." Said Amu with a smile.

"Stop it with all the thank you's already." Said Utau "This is supposed to be a happy thing for you and Ikuto."

"I am happy, Utau." Said Amu with a smile "In fact, I couldn't be any happier than this."

"That's good to hear." Said Ran "All we want is for Amu-chan to be happy."

And that was that. It was decided that Sanjo Yukairi would be the one responsible for the invitations that would be sent out. The others would be the one to prepare for the decorations and the guest list. And most of it was still undecided. Amu stated that she wanted the rest of the important details to be decided by her and Ikuto. Of course, this was their wedding, so no one objected to that idea.

**A Few Days Later **

The wedding preparations were being made and Ikuto had spent most of his time with Amu. The two of them would go over things for the wedding, and when that was done, they would spend the latter part of their day together.

Amu would often object to Ikuto staying with her for so long, stating that he had things that needed to be done in the palace. Ikuto would simply state that it was only proper for him to spend his time with his fiancée instead of doing boring things inside the palace.

Now, the two of them were in the Hinamori mansion, while the others were elsewhere doing some things of their own liking.

Amu sighed heavily, it's been a long day today. "I'm exhausted. I never knew that planning something like this would be so tiring"

Ikuto just shrugged "What did you expect. You have my mother and Utau as you soon-to-be in laws. They just love this kind of thing."

Amu giggled "Though I never expected Utau to be so excited about something like this."

"Well, she is still a girl." Said Ikuto "And if you didn't come along, she probably wouldn't have the chance to plan anything like this."

"She will you know. I mean, sooner or later she'll be able to experience something like this too right?" said Amu.

"Yeah she will, if only _he_ wouldn't take so long." Said Ikuto with a light sigh.

"He?" asked Amu confused.

Ikuto sighed as he looked at his beloved fiancée "My Amu, you are so blunt sometimes." He said with a light chuckle.

Amu blinked and then she flushed "Eh?! No I'm not."

"Yes you are Amu-koi, you really are." Said Ikuto with another one of his grins.

"S-stop calling me that!" said Amu.

"Ah, but why? Sooner or later, you'll officially be my wife Amu-koi." Said Ikuto. He moved quickly, using his cat-like reflexes, and hugged Amu from behind.

Escape, as usual, was futile. In situations like this, Ikuto would always triumph. He was too fast and too sly for Amu to be able to predict his next move. There was struggle between the two of them, like usual, but still Ikuto would keep his grip on her and she wouldn't be able to escape.

"You're cute when you blush like that. I should ask someone how many shades of red they see in your face whenever you blush." Said Ikuto with a smirk.

"…" Amu didn't say a thing, she was starting to feel dizzy. "L-let go." Was the only thing she was able to utter.

"Hm, let's think about that shall we?" said Ikuto and then he spoke again "Nope, not going to happen."

It was always like this. She would tell him to let her go, and he would reply this way or some other way which he found amusing. "I-Ikuto…" stated Amu.

"Yes?" asked Ikuto.

"People are looking…." Said Amu. Ikuto turned and saw that she was right. People were looking. And by people, she meant some of her friends, particularly Ran and Daichi.

"They're just friends Amu. Besides, aren't they used to this kind of thing?" said Ikuto, still not releasing her from her hold.

"B-but…" Amu was about to object when she heard Ran speak.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, this is no longer new to us, so don't worry about it." Said Ran with a light giggle.

"Ah, she's right." Said Daichi. "This is like a normal routine already. And you two are engaged so there's nothing wrong with this."

"So…where are the others?" asked Amu. She knew that her continues struggle with Ikuto's hold would do nothing, so instead, she relaxed in his embrace as she spoke to her two friends. As usual, Ikuto was satisfied.

"The others?" said Daichi. "Which others are you referring to?"

"All of them. I haven't seen them much today." Said Amu.

"Well, Nagi's with Rima somewhere. Yoru asked Miki out and we haven't seen the two of them since this morning." Said Ran.

"Dia, Su and Yaya went to Temari-oneesan's place with Kairi and Tadase." Said Daichi.

"What about your brother?" asked Ikuto. "He hasn't been in the palace in days. Utau's been looking for him. He has her worried."

"Oh, you mean Kukai?" asked Daichi with a sigh.

"Now that you mention it…where is Kukai? Where has he been these past few days?" asked Amu.

"He's…been busy actually." Stated Daichi.

See, ever since the night that Ikuto proposed to Amu, Kukai's been acting weird. He hasn't paid much of his daily visits to the palace and he's been avoiding Utau for some odd reason. No one knew why Kukai acted this way, of course, no one but Daichi knew. Ikuto seemed to know something was wrong, but with Kukai disappearing from place to place, he never got the chance to have a talk with him.

"Do you know what he's up to?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah…kind of. He doesn't want me to tell anyone though." Said Daichi.

"Why not?" asked Amu confused.

"Sorry, but I just can't say. I told Kukai that I'd keep quiet about it." Said Daichi apologetically. "It's not like I want to keep this from anyone, it's just that I don't think it's wrong that he wants to keep this from everyone."

"Why is that? He's making Utau worry about him." Said Ikuto "His not telling anyone is making a lot of people worry."

"I know, but…I myself think that this is something…Kukai has to finish on his own." Said Daichi "That would be best for him and for everyone else."

"I see." Said Ikuto "Well he better make sure that what he's doing is worth it." He didn't show it much, but Ikuto knew that Utau was worried, and that made his worry for her.

"Trust me. He just needs his time alone." Said Daichi "I'm sure what Kukai has planned is worth the wait."

"How long will this go on though?" asked Amu worriedly "If he keeps avoiding us, he'll have the others worry even more."

"It won't be long now, I'm sure of it." Said Daichi. He sighed silently as he thought _"Everything will be decided tonight…it's all up to you Kukai…"_

Ikuto sighed as Amu looked at him and smiled "Don't worry. I know Kukai. And I know he's going to do the right thing."

"Yeah, I know he will. Souma's a good guy, I just wish he wouldn't take so long to do whatever it is he wants to do." Said Ikuto.

As they continued to talk a bit more, they decided to leave Kukai do as he wishes. They just wished they had some clue as to what he was up to. One question remains now, what is Kukai seriously up to?

**Later that Day; In the Souma Household**

Daichi went inside their home and immediately went to Kukai's room. He saw his brother sitting in his bed, looking out the window. He sighed as he approached Kukai. Kukai saw his brother's reflection in the window and turned around.

"Kukai, you really look tired and exhausted." Said Daichi with a sigh. "You need to take a break."  
"Don't worry about me Daichi. I'm fine." Said Kukai with a smile, oddly enough, his smile was no fake. It was the real thing.

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You've been working overtime and you even took a part time job." Said Daichi "What you need right now is a break."

"Nah, I can handle something like this." Said Kukai with a shrug.

Daichi suddenly laughed a bit. He knew why Kukai was working himself out like this, and he was…proud of his older brother in a way. "Whatever you say Kukai…just…try not to overdo it okay?"

"I won't. What made you think so?" asked Kukai with a slight laugh.

"Well, you make everyone worry nowadays. I mean, Ikuto-san is starting to get suspicious and Amu-chan and Utau-chan are worrying as well." Said Daichi.

"…" Kukai stayed silent for a moment and then he smiled warmly before he spoke "Tsukiyomi already looks like he already knows what I'm up to. Hinamori knows me enough to not worry so much and so do the others. Utau…."

"You're making her worry a lot. At least Ikuto-san says so." Said Daichi. "A lot of people in the palace are starting to look for you." He said with a light laugh.

"You say that as if they're expecting me there everyday." Said Kukai with a laugh.

"They sure are. They seem to know that you go there to see Utau a lot." Said Daichi "You're becoming more popular with them."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Said Kukai.

Daichi laughed and then he looked over at their house clock. "Hey, shouldn't you…get going?" he asked Kukai. "You're already dressed and all."

"I know…guess I'm a bit…you know." Said Kukai with a smile.

"You shouldn't be." Said Daichi "This should be nothing to you now."

"Easier said than done." Said Kukai as he got up from his bed "Well, I better get going."

"You go do that. I'll…meet with the others…to…you know." Said Daichi, he was speaking just like Kukai.

"I know." Said Kukai "See you later man."

"Tell me how it goes okay?" said Daichi as he gave Kukai a high five.

"I will." Kukai walked out the door and Daichi heard him walk out the house. Now, he could only wish his brother luck.

**In The Palace **

Utau sighed as she looked out the window. She misses Kukai. She hasn't seen him in days. _"I wonder what he's doing now?"_ she thought to herself. She then heard a knock on the door and she called "Come in."

"Utau-hime, someone's outside looking for you." Said a maid.

"Alright. I'll be right there." Said Utau, but she was curious as well. Who would be looking for her at a time like this?

As she walked outside her room and near the entrance of the palace, she saw Kukai standing there with his usual big smile. She was shocked and at the same time, happy. Utau immediately ran to him and gave him a hug. "Kukai!"

"Hey princess." Said Kukai with a light laugh as he hugged her back.

"Wh-where have you been? I was worried." Said Utau with a huff.

"Well, I'll answer that later. But now…I want you to go with me somewhere." Said Kukai.

"Okay….where? And why?" asked Utau confused.

"It's…something I want to do for you." Said Kukai "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Utau nodded and Kukai led her to the Palace Meadow with a smile on his face. When they got there, Utau was more than stunned. The Meadow was truly beautiful at night, but this was a grander set-up.

"Kukai…h-how….w-when?" asked Utau shocked and too stunned.

Kukai grinned. The meadow was decorated and there were lights everywhere. Utau was stunned, and she didn't even know what to say. How Kukai was able to do all this was unknown to her and she didn't even know why he'd go through all the trouble.

"You didn't have to you know." Said Utau.

"I wanted to." Replied Kukai.

"So, what's all this about?" asked Utau as she turned to face Kukai "Why all this now?"

Kukai sighed "Right to the point as usual aren't we?" he asked.

"Well you do have a reason. I'm sure of it." Said Utau "Why else would you do such a thing?"

Man she was persistent and Kukai liked that about her. "Alright, alright." He said with a laugh.

"So?" asked Utau.

"I wanted this to be special. For you and for me. I didn't want a replay of what happened with your brother so I kept this to myself." Said Kukai as he scratched the back of his head.

"…." Utau stayed silent and just blinked as Kukai continued to talk.

"I love you." He told her seriously.

"I know, and I love y-…" Kukai cut her off but pulling her closer.

Kukai chuckled, she truly was persistent. "And I wouldn't want anything more but to be with you Utau."

She shivered, not knowing what to do. "Kukai?"

"Marry me." He said seriously but warmly "I love you Utau, more than anyone else. And I know I can't provide you with things…some others can, but I will try."

Utau blinked and then she could no longer stop the tears to flow freely from her eyes. "Kukai…."

"Give me a chance and I promise I'll make you happy." He told her. "I…"

Utau broke away from his embrace and smiled. "Enough." She told him "How could you think that? Of course I'd love to marry you Kukai Souma."

"Huh?" he asked dumbstruck.

"I don't like you for material things Kukai. I love you for you." Said Utau with tears in her eyes. "You silly fool." She said with a slight laugh. "You worried me when you stopped showing up and you think I won't accept you because of your…social status? That's crazy Kukai. I thought you knew me better than that."

Kukai blinked and then laughed. "I wanted to make sure you even wanted me to go this far. I just want to make you happy, make sure that this is enough."

"Being with you_ is_ enough Kukai. It's more than enough to make me happy." Said Utau "I'm very happy."

"I'm glad." Replied Kukai with a smile. He took out a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. It was a simple but beautiful ring.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Said Utau with a smile.

"Glad you like it." He said with a smile. He pulled her closer and they shared a kiss under the stars in the wide meadow. Kukai was more than happy, his wish came true and hopefully, hers did too.

"You really did worry me." Said Utau with a huff "Don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am. But I couldn't risk it. I asked for Daichi's help to keep it from the others, as I said, I didn't want another replay." Said Kukai with a laugh "Oh and I had to ask for your parent's permission too."

Utau blinked "You already talked to them?" she asked.

"Yeah….I wanted to make this a perfect thing you know?" said Kukai with a grin. "I guess taking on those part time jobs was all worth it if I get to see you like this."

"P-part time jobs?" asked Utau shocked…

"Oops….I wasn't supposed to say that…" muttered Kukai.

"What do you mean part time jobs? Kukai!" scolded Utau. "Was that why you weren't around all the time."

"Well….kinda?" he asked. Utau glared and he spoke "Okay, I did it to earn money, for the ring I mean, and all this…"

Her eyes widened. He did all this…for her? "You…you…I can't believe you!" she playfully hit him, and again, had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Utau…" he spoke silently and pulled her close. "I won't do it again." He said with a slight grin.

"You better not." Replied Utau. Her face was only millimeters away from his.

"I love you…" he spoke softly as they got closer…

"I love you too….thank you…Kukai…" said Utau.

And as they kissed, their world both becoming a wonderful bliss, they couldn't be any happier…true love does come…in the most unexpected places…

**Authors Note: There you have it everyone! I've gotten reviews that they wanted Kukai to propose so there it is. I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. XD**


	36. Finale:One Step Closer to Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**-Hey guys! I'm back! School has been taking up a lot of my time. I just had unit exams last week and I have two weeks before my quarter exams which is on the same week as one of my college entrance exams. It's been pretty hectic since it's my final year in HS. That's why it took me so darn long. Sorry for the wait you guys. **

**-With this story, I want to inform you that this is the Final Chapter. Whether or not there will be a sequel is written at the bottom, after this chapter so please do read it. : ) **

**-Hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it. And if you guys really want me to continue I would like to hear you guys out. Thanks for reading and being with me throughout this story. Thanks so much for all the ideas and comments I really appreciate it thank you.**

**-That's all I have. I hope you enjoy the Final Chapter of 'When I Met You'**

**Finale: One Step Closer to Tomorrow**

It's been about a week since Kukai proposed. News of the wedding spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Many people, were truly shocked. From finding out that the Hinamori sisters were alive, the fact that the Yamabukis were a cause, and that someone with Kukai's status was allowed to marry their princess, it was certainly big news for everyone.

Wedding preparations are being done, both for Utau and Amu. Many expected a double wedding, or something of the sort, but Utau disagreed to the idea. She stated that this comes only once in a lifetime for everyone, and that both of them needed to make it last. She wanted Amu's wedding to focus only on Amu and Ikuto and same with her and Kukai. She didn't want one couple to…outshine the other. So, she proposed a separate wedding, so both of them could have a special day that was…just for them and no one else.

The town was bustling with people, especially in the Souma's restaurant. People from near and far came to greet Kukai. As expected though, Kukai didn't like all the attention all that much, he was a simple guy and didn't want any part in some kind of gossip.

"Man, you'd think they all have better things to do that come all the way here to interrogate me." Said Kukai with a sigh as he spoke to Daichi in the kitchen.

"Well, it's a small price to pay for being engaged to Utau-chan. I mean, it's not every day that the kingdom's one and only princess becomes your fiancée." Said Daichi with a grin.

"Funny. You'd think these people could go away." Sighed Kukai. He was exhausted in entertaining customers who wanted him to do more than just be their waiter and cook them food.

"I know you're tired bro, but bear with it for…I don't know…a few more hours?" said Daichi "This is the last shift for today."

"That's the best thing you know?" said Kukai.

"But you have to admit, there's a great deal of things you got out of all this." Said Daichi.

"Like what?" asked Kukai confused as he continued to wash some of the dishes.

"Well, you got Utau to say yes to you didn't you? And, not to mention you get to cut shifts here every day because of the wedding preparations. What's good about this is, you work less, but get more customers because of this news!" said Daichi with a grin.

"And all I have to do is endure it all." Groaned Kukai. He knew Daichi had a fair point, a rather good one. They earned more now than they used to because of the news that scattered around, plus they work less too.

"It's a good thing that Amu-chan doesn't have to go through this." Said Daichi "Nor does Ikuto-san."

"That's just cause the guy doesn't work. He's a royal by blood after all." Said Kukai. "Plus, Hinamori has her own agenda that she has to deal with right now, especially after all that's happened."

"Yeah, but Utau-chan told you not to work too genius." Said Daichi "And you said you wanted to work, when she didn't want you to."

"I just told her I couldn't give this business up." Said Kukai.

"Yeah, but didn't you guys get into some short argument after that?" asked Daichi as he thought back to what happened.

"Hey she started that." Replied Kukai with a slight laugh.

"I remember it as if it was just last week…" said Daichi.

Kukai laughed "It _was _last week Daichi. Remember? It happened about two days after I proposed to her."

"Oh yeah…" replied Daichi as he remembered. "How'd it happen again?"

"Well…." As Kukai reminisced, their little fight went something like this….

_Flashback: One Week Earlier…_

_Kukai was once again in the palace. He had avoided being raided by the townspeople today and it was a complete success. The news had not yet been announced to the kingdom, but for some reason, it only took one day for it to spread throughout the town. He sighed as he walked through the palace and he was just glad that he was here safe and sound._

"_Kukai!" It was Utau, she called him and approached him with a big hug. _

_He smiled and knew his little escape to come to the palace to see Utau was all worth it. "Hey Utau/ Nice to see you again."_

"_Are you alright? You seem tired." Said Utau worriedly. _

"_I'm fine. I was just avoiding a…somewhat riot in town." Said Kukai "I was being chased the other day for questioning, and I don't want a repeat performance." _

"_Seems like you've become quite popular with the townspeople." Said Utau with a slight laugh/ _

"_Oh it's not funny. You try running around from one place to another just so you can avoid a crown from trampling you to bits." Says Kukai. _

"_Well, all that matters is you're here in one piece." She says with a smile. "Oh, where were you today anyway?" she asked questioningly._

"_Uh….work?" it came out more of a question than an answer. _

"_Kukai…" Utau said with a warning tone. _

"_Come on Utau, it's just work. It's not going to kill me you know." Said Kukai with a shrug and a nervous laugh. He knew she didn't like where this was going. _

"_No. It's not just work. What you're doing is something I'd like to call overworking." Said Utau "So, it's not even close when you call it 'just work'" _

"_But I can't leave Daichi there." Stated Kukai "He's my younger brother and he needs some help too." _

"_And it seems as though he knows how to manage work time from rest more so than you can." Said Utau with her hands on her waist. _

"_Oh come on. I can take care of myself and you know it." Said Kukai. _

"_You have to stop doing this! We agreed that you'd take better care of yourself now." Said Utau. _

"_I am taking care of myself." Stated Kukai. "Just let me do this. I mean, why is it such a big deal for you if I work this way or not? I used to do this before we were even close and you just knew me, and you never complained." _

"_That's exactly why! At the time, I knew nothing about you. Not about what you were like or who you really were, all I knew was that you had a job!" said Utau. _

"…" _Kukai said nothing. He knew too well that she wasn't done with whatever she wanted to say and he was more than willing to hear her out anyway so it didn't matter to him how long she took._

"_At the time, I knew nothing about you, nothing. I didn't know much that's why it didn't give me enough of a reason to care! That was way before I realized I loved you enough to even bother to care!" she told him and after realizing what she said, she suddenly clamped her mouth shut._

_Kukai grinned. "Oh? So, you're mad now, cause you…worry about me…is that it? That's what all this is about?"_

"…" _Utau kept silent. Her outburst was never meant to be intentional. It was just the first time she felt that way for anyone, cared that much for anyone, and had that kind of outburst in front of anyone in her life. _

_Kukai sighed and then he spoke "Okay then, why don't we work this out by making a…deal? A sort of proposition for the time being?" he suggested. _

_This caught her attention and she asked softly "What kind of deal?" _

"_A simple one really. For starters, you don't want me to overwork right?" he asked and she nodded "Okay, but I still want to work. So, if overworking is really the issue, what if I lessen the work that I do? How does that sound?" _

_Utau sighed "As nice as that sounds, your less isn't even close to normal person's definition of less." _

"_Hey let me finish here." Said Kukai with a slight laugh. She was truly eager to stop him from all the work and stress as she puts it. "I'll continue to work at the restaurant with Daichi, but this time I'll be working just half shift, or part time." _

_Utau raised a questioning eyebrow "And leave your brother to work full time?" _

"_Well, that's if he says yes, which I think he will. He can take care of himself after all, you said so yourself." Said Kukai with a grin. _

"…" _Utau remained silent as she thought about it. _

"_And to make things easier for the both of us, I'll even cut shifts whenever you want." Said Kukai "When you feel like I'm working way too much again, just say the word and I'll stop. How does that sound?" he asked her. _

"_You're really going to do that?" asked Utau. She knew she wanted him to stop overworking, but now she was feeling a bit guilty. What if he really wanted to do this? What if she was being a bother by making him lay low a bit? _

"_Sure thing." Said Kukai with a shrug. "Why not? This might be the only break I'll be getting for now anyway. As long as I don't stop working completely, I'm fine with it. So, what do you think?" he asks. _

"_Alright, that's a good enough compromise." Said Utau "I was just…" she started but then got cut off._

"_Yeah, worried I know. I guess I didn't think of it that way, you know how you would feel all of a sudden. I guess I'm already used to people seeing me work and sometimes stress a lot because of it." Said Kukai with a smile "So, this is a good thing for me too." _

"_Are you sure?" asked Utau "I didn't mean to break out on you earlier. It's just that you wouldn't listen and I couldn't hold it in anymore." _

"_Don't worry about it. I get what happened." Said Kukai "So, looks like we have a deal then?" _

"_Yes, I guess we do." Said Utau with a slight smile._

"_Great. Now, stop it with the frowning and smile. It suits you better that way you know." Said Kukai and Utau just blushed again. _

"_Stop that." She said with a huff. _

"_Stop what? I was just telling that truth." Said Kukai with a light laugh. _

"_Agh, you're getting really cheesy you know that?" she told him with a laugh and hit him lightly on the arm._

"_Oh well. I guess saying these kinds of things is just….not me, is it?" he asks her. _

"_No it doesn't quite suit your personality that much, but…I guess I don't mind it, as long as it's you." Said Utau with a smile._

"_Now look who's cheesy." Said Kukai and they both just end up laughing. _

"_I really am sorry about earlier." Said Utau once the laughing had died down. _

"_Nah, it was nothing, but…next time when you really think I'm doing something too much, don't be afraid to tell me alright?" said Kukai. _

"_I won't." said Utau with a smile. And they hug and everything goes back to normal from there, a healthy compromise was made. _

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how it all went down." Said Kukai. "We made up in the end, it was just a little misunderstanding. Things can't always be perfect."

"True. Oh hey, shouldn't you get to the palace by now?" said Daichi as he looked at their clock.

"Oh man, sorry Daichi, but I gotta go." Says Kukai as he puts down his working clothes and changes, then rushes out the door with one last wave before he completely disappears.

"Man Kukai, you have to pay more attention to the time." Said Daichi with a laugh as he watches his older brother walk out the door. "I wonder how Amu-chan is doing right now?" he asks himself before returning back to his duties…

**Meanwhile back in the Palace**

Amu was getting fitted in various wedding gowns and she was panicking all over. She needed to be here and then there and then back to where she started again. All of these preparations were starting to make her dizzy. She wanted Miki to make her dress, which she knew was being done now, but still, they wanted her to try other dresses too. Some were even just formal dresses that fit the occasion.

"Hinamori-san please stay still." Said one of the tailors who were taking down her measurements.

"Gomen, I just don't feel well with everyone going to places all at once." Said Amu apologetically. After all, she couldn't be in two places at once now could she?

"We have to hurry. Time is ticking and we have much to do before the wedding." Said Yukairi as she was looking at the schedules.

"Don't you think this is rushing things a bit Sanjo-san?" said Amu. "I mean, Ikuto and I can always reschedule to a later date and…"

She wasn't able to finish before Yukairi cut her off. "Reschedule? Oh no Amu that will not cut it. We have to do things on time!"

"Well, yes we do, but…isn't this a bit too much?" Said Amu. Now she knew why Ikuto and Utau both wanted a break from their royal duties. She couldn't imagine doing this about half her teenage life. She would probably explode.

"Now, now, Amu. Enough of the chatting, we have to get back to work." Said Yukairi. "Hm, now what about Utau's wedding…" she stared to jot down some notes on how Utau's wedding was going to play out.

Amu just sighed, she tried everything, yet there was nothing she could do. Most of the dresses she was trying on now were Miki's best made dresses, and she was currently making more of them. The palace was providing all the expenses and Miki was to do the work, she didn't mind though, it is something she loves doing.

"With all this going on, I rarely get to see everyone…" said Amu with a sad sigh. "The others seem busy too, and we rarely get to talk, and it's been a week already."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Yukairi called "Come on in. Who is it this time?" she asked.

"It's just me Sanjo-san. Honestly, you're going rather overboard here, wouldn't you think so?" asked the voice, one Amu knew too well. One everyone knew too well. It was the prince, or rather, Ikuto.

"Ikuto. You shocked me. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Yukairi "Shouldn't you be with Yuu doing your own preparations as well."

"Yeah, but we're done with that for the day. You're overworking him you know that?" said Ikuto.

"No I'm not, he just needs to keep a better eye on you." Said Yukairi with a sigh.

"Really now? I don't think that's it. Do you know how many times Musashi had to go back and forth from the palace to the Hinamori mansion to get all there dresses and suits made by Miki?" asked Ikuto. He really did think Yukairi was doing a little too much for his liking.

"This needs to be done Ikuto. I'm doing this for your wedding you know." Said Yukairi.

"And I'm sure they do appreciate it." This time, someone new came in again, it was none other than Queen Souko herself.

"Your Majesty." Said Yukairi and the other workers in the room bowed in respect.

"Now no need for the formalities right now everyone, just carry on with what you're doing." Said Souko with a smile.

Amu stepped down from the small platform she was told to stand on to get her measurements and greeted Ikuto and the queen. "Amu, I'm sure you're exhausted." Said Souko "Why not take a break with us for now?"

"Eh? B-but I'm fine really." Said Amu.

"And in another language that would mean that she would love to join us." Said Ikuto with a grin "Wouldn't you Amu?"

"Ikuto! T-that's not what I meant!" said Amu with a huff.

"Of course it wasn't." replied Ikuto sarcastically. "I know you better than you give me credit for."

"Now Ikuto, enough with the teasing." Said Souko with a slight laugh "I know you enjoy doing that, but give Amu a break please, for her sake."

"Thank you." Said Amu with a smile.

"You're more than welcome Amu. Please do join us. Utau and Kukai will be coming as well." Said Souko. "He's been here more often than usual now, and it's making Utau very happy."

"I'm so glad that it worked out for the two of them." Said Amu with a smile.

"Your majesty, I hate to intrude but there are still some things that need to be done." Said Yukairi.

"Calm down Yukairi. I know that this must seem quite stressful for you and everyone else, but it will all work out. These children seem to know how to make everything work and fall into place. Plus, even you need your rest for the day." Said Souko.

"But…" Yukairi sighed and knew she could never win this one "Alright your majesty."

"Alright then. It's settled. Come now. They're waiting." Said Souko with a smile.

And so it happened. They went to the garden for tea. No complaints were made and so it was done. Amu has been spending more time with her future family now. No one complained about that either. Everything has been going well now, better than ever before.

**Meanwhile…**

Back in the Hinamori mansion, Miki, Ran, Su and Dia were with Daichi and Yoru, and they were helping Miki with some of her dresses. It's been tough on Miki since she had to finish the dresses in a certain given time. She didn't intend to just give up though, she wanted it to be the best kind of wedding outfits anyone's ever seen.

"Miki~nya, you need to take a break." Stated Yoru. The place was a mess and he couldn't even find the things he wanted to find.

"Can't do that. Amu-chan is counting on me." Said Miki with a smile "And I won't let her down."

"We know that Miki…but…" Dia looked around the room they were in and sighed "Just look at this mess, and all this fabric all over the place."

Ran nodded and spoke "Yeah Miki, I mean I know you needed a lot of different kinds of fabric for these things, but I never in my life imagined this much."

"The room is a huge mess~desu! We have to make it clean right away." Said Su, and she was getting a tad bit dizzy with all the colors.

"Gomen. But I really need to get these done." Said Miki.

"But the wedding is still about a few weeks away, no one's rushing you." Said Daichi as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, they're only making a huge fuss about it." Said Ran in agreement.

"Come on Miki, enough~nya!" said Yoru, he seriously thought she was making this a bit too much of a big deal.

"Please Miki?" asked Dia sweetly. She wanted her friend to stop. She was getting too stressed about this.

Yoru didn't like seeing her stress out like this so he held her hand tightly and spoke "Stop it~nya." All of them knew that there was no way Miki was going to say no to that, not after she saw the look Yoru had on his face.

Miki sighed, "Alright fine. I'll stop…" she thought about it and then added "A few more minutes?"

"No!" They all replied in unison.

"Fine…" she mumbled in defeat.

"Now, time to clean up~desu!" said Su.

They all sweat dropped. They knew that if Su wanted something clean, it better be made clean. "Aw man…" sighed Daichi.

"This is going to take a while~nya!" said Yoru.

"Is there something wrong with cleaning a bit~desu?" asked Su. Her voice was too sweet, it scared them.

Ran nudged Daichi and he replied with and "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked Ran softly.

"Don't complain and just clean!" replied Ran.

"I know, I know." Said Daichi.

"Something you want to say~desu?" asked Su.

"N-no. Nothing at all. Haha…let's start cleaning!" replied Daichi as his voice suddenly changed into his usual energetic tone. In himself he muttered "Great…this is going to take a while…"

And so, the cleaning began…and there was no way any of them were getting out unless the whole place was spotless…and that was going to take them quite a long, long time…especially if Su was in charge…

In another part of the mansion, Rima and Nagihiko were doing their own type of cleaning. Since Amu completely owned the mansion now, they wanted to clean up. They did away with the things that were no longer needed, such as worn out shirts and shoes and various other things. They went from room to room, sorting out the things they could keep and the things they needed to throw away.

"Who knew Saaya had so much junk in here." Said Rima with a frown. They were in Saaya's room now and they've already consumed about three large boxes just for the stuff in her room.

"Well, now we know why Amu-chan had such a hard time." Said Nagihiko with a nervous laugh as he continued to dump other things in the boxes.

"Yeah, but come on. Even a girl can have too much of something." Said Rima.

"I guess Saaya just seems to have too much of everything." He replied.

"Point taken." Said Rima with a sigh. "So, how do you think Amu is doing? With Ikuto I mean." She stated.

"I think she's doing rather well. Souma-kun says so." Said Nagihiko "Why do you ask? Does this whole thing worry you?"

Rima shook her head. "Of course not. I trust Amu." She replied.

"Then why?" asked Nagihiko.

"It's more of her being around that pervert that bothers me." Said Rima with a frown.

"Right…" Nagihiko said sarcastically. "You didn't seem to have a problem with 'that pervert' before."

"I do now. He's taking Amu away from us." Replied Rima. Amu was her best friend and the thought of loosing her to Ikuto…kind of didn't feel right.

"But do take note Rima-chan, 'that pervert' seems to be the one that makes her happy." Said Nagihiko. "I think we should just support that. He's done quite a lot for her."

"I know…" replied Rima. She knew she was being a bit selfish about the situation, but change seemed to take a bigger role in their lives now more than ever.

"You shouldn't be afraid of change." Nagihiko suddenly spoke.

"And who said I was afraid? What are you? A mind reader?" she mumbled.

"I can hear you, you know? And no, I'm no mind reader, I can just read you, that's all there is to it." Replied Nagihiko with a smile.

"Wipe that look off of your face." Replied Rima.

"As you wish." Said Nagihiko with a slight laugh "Honestly though, no need to worry. We're not growing apart, just getting stronger."

"How can you say that? All of us are going to separate soon." Said Rima.

"Yes, which only proves that things change. Nothing is permanent but change, and we can't stop that." Said Nagihiko.

"…" Rima stayed silent.

"But there is a good thing about this." Said Nagihiko with a smile. "Firstly, we don't get to have Saaya, or Mai as future queen."

"If that happened, I'd rather be locked in the dungeons with rats." Said Rima with a frown.

"True. And secondly, Amu-chan is finally happy. No more dwelling on the past." Said Nagihiko as he looked at Rima "And…we're happy…aren't we?"

Rima blinked and then she smiled "Yeah, I guess we all are heading somewhere. All of us are finding a place where we belong. Even Yaya."

"Oh?" asked Nagihiko.

"Look at her, don't you think Sanjo Kairi has been visiting a little too often?" asked Rima with a smirk.

"I didn't notice, I wonder when those two got so close." He stated.

"Who knows." Replied Rima with a shrug.

"Anyway, what's important is that wherever we are, and whatever we do…we'll always have one another." Said Nagihiko.

"Yeah…I like that." Said Rima with a smile.

A few moments later, none of them spoke, no more words were spoken, but it was enough. Enough that everything was going the way it should be, and that all of them had someone they could share it with.

**Later That Night**

Amu was out in the garden, and she looked up at the shinning moon. She sighed as she thought back to the conversation she had with the king and queen when they were all having tea…

_~Flashback…Tea Time…~_

"_What? Move the wedding dates?" asked Utau in shock. "But why?" _

"_Utau, a friend of ours is coming to the kingdom to attend the wedding ceremonies and they say they won't be able to make it unless the dates are moved to a later time." Said Souko. _

"_I know this is a shock, but they're in another kingdom right now and they really want to come." Said Aruto. _

"_So, we have to move the dates then?" asked Amu confused. _

"_Only if you allow it." Said Souko "I know this must be a shock but…" _

"_Go ahead then." Said Ikuto with a shrug. _

"_You're okay with this?" asked Kukai with a smirk "I thought you wanted to say 'I do' already." _

"_I'm fine with it. We're getting married anyway, doesn't matter when. As long as she stays here safe then that's fine." Said Ikuto. _

"_Aw isn't that sweet." Said Kukai._

"_Shut up Souma before I wring your neck." Said Ikuto with his own smirk. _

"_Alright, I was just kidding." Said Kukai with a laugh. _

"_So, will you allow it?" asked Aruto "I'll be informed on when they can attend." _

"_What do you think Utau? That okay with you?" asked Kukai as he held his fiancée's hand. _

"_Of course, do it if you must. But…I don't think Sanjo-san is going to like this." Said Utau with a laugh. "She's been working so hard to make everything perfect." _

"_Oh I'd love to see her face when she hears about this." Said Ikuto with a smirk. _

"_Don't be mean to her Ikuto." Said Amu as she slapped him in the arm "She's just trying to do her best." _

"_Am I the only one here who thinks that she's overdoing it?" asked Ikuto with a sigh. _

"_Nope. Doesn't everybody think so?" asked Kukai, which got him a hit from Utau. "Ouch! What did I say?" _

"_It's settled then. We will move the dates until notice." Said Aruto with a smile "Thank you for your consideration." _

"_This is a good thing for us too. At least we don't get to rush things anymore. Plus, we can spend more time with the others now too." Said Kukai with a smile. _

"_Sounds like we all get some rest because of this then." Said Amu. _

"_Alright then, thank you very much for listening. Oh and before I forget, I heard that they were planning to send one of their family members to stay in the kingdom beforehand. Their…son I think." Said Souko. _

"_They have a son?" asked Utau. _

"_Oh yes, he's a year younger than you are, or so I've heard." Said Souko "I haven't seen him in person, but I've heard stories." _

"_Great..." muttered Ikuto "More company." _

"_Ikuto, don't be like that." Said Souko "I'm sure he's a nice boy." _

_They all sighed and just nodded. Soon, they all went off on their separate ways and their conversation was finally over. _

_~End Flashback~_

Amu sighed as she remembered. She couldn't put her finger into it, but something didn't feel right. As she was drowning herself into her own thoughts, a pair of strong arms were soon wrapped around her waist from behind before she could protest.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ikuto as he leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Just went out to think." She answered calmly. It was a good thing he was hugging her from behind, because her breathing was becoming thinner and her face was heating up.

"About what?" asked Ikuto curiously.

"What your parents asked us about earlier that's all." Said Amu.

"Oh? Wanted to get married already?" he asked teasingly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" said Amu in protest.

"You scream any louder and you're going to wake sleeping people you know." Said Ikuto, which immediately caused Amu to stop talking. He chuckled and continued "Relax, I was kidding."

"Stop kidding around Ikuto." Said Amu.

"You sure that this isn't bothering you so much? We can ask my parents to not move the dates you know." He stated.

"No that's fine. It's just that…I've been feeling something weird lately. Like, something's going to happen." Said Amu with a sigh.

"Then, that shouldn't be a problem." Said Ikuto.

"Eh?" asked Amu confused.

"If something does happen, we'll just need to get through it again. Just like how we always do." Said Ikuto and then he added "You seem to be a magnet for trouble Amu, I wonder why that is."

"I am not!" replied Amu. "I only seem to get into trouble when I'm around you!"

"Really now?" asked Ikuto. He then whispered "If that's the case, then why can't you bring yourself to separate from me then?"

She swallowed and spoke softly "Don't be ridiculous. You might be a big perverted freak, but you're still you. And…I like you just like that."

"Oh, so you enjoy my teasing then?" he asked.

"No! " she immediately replied.

"But you said you liked me just the way I was." Said Ikuto. "And teasing you seems to be a part of me."

"Agh, just stop." Said Amu and then she couldn't help but laugh, Ikuto ended up joining too.

"Anyway, don't worry about it so much." Said Ikuto.

"I won't. It was just a thought you know." Said Amu "Besides, Dia used to tell me to look forward to a happy and bright future. And with each passing day, it brings us one step closer to that future."

"You're friends all care about you. They won't leave you, and I'll be here too. I mean, who else will keep catching you when you fall?" said Ikuto.

Amu playfully punched his arm. The two of them continued to look up into the night sky. Both thinking of all the things that had happened in the past. How they met, and how it turned out this way. All of them were looking at the same sky hoping for a bright and fruitful future for tomorrow. Tomorrow is another new day, new beginnings, new tasks and…possibly…a new challenge that awaits…

~End~

**Please Read: Thank You :D**

**Authors Note: This is the end of When I Met You. But…I have a sequel! That is, if you guys want me to. The sequel will be entitled: **_**'Challenges of Tomorrow: A New Day Awaits'**_**. I know kind of long, sorry bout that. It'll go something like that. I'll update in a few weeks, latest will be a month. I'll make the sequel if you guys want me to, but if you think this is a good enough ending then you can tell me. I'll decide on making the sequel depending on your say. It's up to you guys if you want me to make one or not. If so please tell me, and if not, then tell me too : ) **

**Anyway, this isn't over yet, I still have some things in mind. I hope you guys wait for it. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and even those who took the time to read this. You guys are the best! See you guys soon :D **


End file.
